IMMORAL: SHADES
by Kaidens Zeng
Summary: Son Pan es una joven best-seller conocida por sus historias de batallas, pero además de aquello, es la esposa del Magnate de Corporation Capsule. Lleva una vida cómoda y rutinaria entre su trabajo y su vida matrimonial, sin embargo, ésta da un vuelco total cuando en una confusión de emociones y sentimientos, decide serle infiel a su esposo. ¿Quieres sumergirte en este mundo?
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1.**

Por Kamisama sé que esto es descabellado, sé que esto está en contra de todo lo que creo y todo lo que siempre me han enseñado y he defendido, pero sé que como el infierno, se siente tan bien, me siento viva, me siento deseada, y en sus brazos puedo dejarme corromper por la ola de lujuria y pasión que él causa en mí.

 _Irás al infierno, Son Pan_.

Me dice mi subconsciente, pero decido mandarla al diablo, para tan solo disfrutar y perderme en este mundo de exquisitas sensaciones que él logra darme con solo pasar un brazo por mi cintura y hundir su nariz en mi cuello. Absorbe mi aroma, dice que es excitante, dice que es como un afrodisiaco que lo ha traído hasta donde está ahora: Sobre mí, dándome placer hasta morir.

Sé que esto es inmoral, sé que es un pecado todo lo que estoy haciendo, y que no debería sentir lo que estoy sintiendo pero ¿Qué se le va a hacer? Es lo que siento, es como me siento cuando estoy con él, me vuelve loca con una de sus miradas, la sensación de felicidad cada vez que recuerdo sus ojos, su voz, su tacto sobre mi ardiente piel.

Aun si alguien leyera mis pensamientos estoy segura que nadie lo entendería, nadie que no haya pasado por lo que estoy pasando en este momento, sería capaz de comprender la dimensión de este deseo prohibido, nada sano, enfermizo y desquiciante que me ha hecho perder la cordura, pero que me ha dado más satisfacción y placer que todo lo antes vivido. Esto marca un antes y un después en mi vida. Un antes, uno antes del él.

Pero, sé que no lo entiendo al mismo tiempo, es un mundo diferente, es algo desquiciante, lleno de adrenalina, lleno de vida, algo que me incentiva a ir por más, y hace que mi corazón lata desbocado.

—Tienes una piel exquisita – susurra en mi oído y todo de mí se estremece por ese alago.

—¿En serio? – inquiero.

—Hueles increíblemente bien. Seré breve porque se extrañarían de no estar allí, de otro modo, te tomaría enteramente mía.

—Entonces solo hazlo, solo quiero sentirte. Solo eso. Por llegar unos minutos tarde, no se extrañarán.

—Esperaba que dijeras eso, Pan.

Al igual que en otras ocasiones, mi amante se concentra en lo que quiere, ser egoísta conmigo, ser egoísta con mi cuerpo, pero siempre siendo recíproco en darme el mismo placer que creo yo, causo en él. Así que, casi siempre me oigo suplicando internamente que no se vaya, que se quede conmigo para toda una vida, incluso si voy al infierno, espero que él vaya conmigo, sé que no será aburrido, sé que con él, será entretenido.

Definitivamente me he enloquecido, me ha vuelto loca justo ahora.

Es eso, no le encuentro otra explicación, me ha desquiciado, o me he desquiciado sola, pero se siente realmente bien, se siente adrenalina, vida, se siente jodidamente bien en cada sitio dónde él acaricia, aprieta, toca, solo para hacerme sentir bien, solo para volverme loca en este momento.

Su mano asciende por mi pierna y su sublime boca toma posesión de la mía, con gula, con fuerza y lujuria en cada beso. Muerde mi labio inferior y pasando toda la extensión de su mano por detrás de mí oreja, me acerca más a él, para profundizar nuestro enlace. Siento sus dedos perderse en mi nuca solo para apretarme a su codiciosa boca que siempre me lanza comentarios desafiantes, comentarios que hacen que la guerrera interna, que por mucho tiempo permanecía dormida, despierte. Despierte y le demuestre que no soy tan niña como él cree.

Mirando su cabello, por demás extraño, solo me permito apretar las sábanas a cada lado de mi cuerpo y cederle el control. Él ya se lo espera y su agarre es profuso. Casi puedo sentir su sonrisa socarrona en mi vientre.

¿Cómo es posible que con un simple toque en mi piel, esta llega a encenderse en llamas?

Realmente no lo entiendo, no sé lo que sea, pero es un fuego del cual nunca me canso, me hace parecer una loca, sus besos, sus caricias sobre mis labios deseosos de su atención hace que parezca tan locamente enamorada que hasta a mí misma me asusta.

 _Pareces una adolescente, Son Pan._

Retorna a recriminarme mi subconsciente, pero al igual que siempre, la mando a la mierda.

 _¿Y ese cambio? Debo decir que te ves hermosa. No había visto esa sonrisa en ti en mucho tiempo._

Eso es lo que al menos, muchos dicen, que he tenido un pequeño cambio, pero ellos realmente no saben el mundo que este hombre ha traído a la vida. La sensación de sentirse con energía, con una fuerza abismal que es capaz de destruir planetas si yo así lo quiero.

—No te muevas. – ordena, totalmente conociéndose el dueño de mi cordura, mis actos, mi lujuria, mis estremecimientos, mientras yo solo atino a perderme en sus ojos, los mismos que me han traído hasta aquí. Completamente desquiciada, y con todo el acto de decencia de mí, que se ha ido por un caño.

Contemplando sus ojos una vez más, antes de que se dirija a mi entrepierna, decido que no hay cosa en este mundo que quiera más, que lo que ahora está sucediendo.

 _"_ _¿Y ese vestido?"_

 _"_ _Es para la fiesta"_

 _"_ _Solo quiero arrancártelo"_

Apenas sí lo había dicho y a mí ya me temblaban las piernas. No entiendo cómo es que puede tener ese control totalitario sobre mí, y doblegar mi voluntad, hasta el punto de fingir tan bien quién es él realmente y lo que significa para mí.

 _"_ _De hecho, este es especialmente para ti. Tengo otro en la bolsa"_

Una sonrisa completa no tardó en aparecer apenas si escuchó eso salir de mi boca. Y es que todavía no comprendo cómo es que puede hacer el amor mejor que cualquiera. Como ningún otro, y lo escribo en piedra sin ser experta en esto, ya que en mi vida, solo he tenido un hombre, y aunque él es el segundo, para mí, ahora representa todo lo que me importa, todo lo que tiene sentido, y siento que es solo para estar entre sus brazos el motivo de mi existencia.

No soy una maldita sumisa, de hecho, esa fue una de las razones por las cuales nos compenetramos tan bien, pero es innegable no decir que él tiene el don de hacer que alguien se sienta especial.

Nunca sumisa ante él, mis pensamientos, por mi orgullo, él nunca lo oirá en voz alta, pero es lo que siento. Es mi maldito pensamiento, y son solo míos.

—Tenemos una hora. Antes de que llamen.— anuncia y yo solo doy un cansado suspiro. Ojalá nunca hubiese dicho eso, solo me hizo pensar que largarme de aquí para nunca volver sería lo mejor.

—Lo sé – contesto.

—Sabes que tengo razón – suelta cuando ha evaluado que me he enfadado por su anterior comentario, pero es que ese comentario fue un puñal a mi corazón, en especial porque sé a quienes se refiere.

El solo sentirme hipócrita cuando lo tenga de frente, como siempre, hace que me den ganas de largarme a vomitar, porque sé, le estoy haciendo daño, sé que estoy siendo una maldita y le estoy viendo la cara de imbécil y cuernudo, pero él no puedo culparme por ninguna de mis decisiones.

Quizá sea la maldita mujerzuela, para la cual, lo que tiene no es suficiente pero en parte, la culpa es de él.

Siempre es la misma sensación de sentirme asqueada conmigo misma, y querer olvidar todo esto, decirle que nos vayamos, decirle que quiero recomenzar, o al menos eso era, cuando todo esto no era tan intenso como ahora, al menos todo eso pensaba cuando todo esto no se tornó tan jodidamente imposible de abandonar.

 _"_ _Te esperaré allá…"_

 _"_ _Ah, pero creí que iríamos ju…"_

 _"_ _La reunión empieza a las ocho. Nos vemos"_

Solo tendrás que ir, sonreír, y poner tu cara de: Aquí no pasa nada. Toda mi vida es un jodido cuento de hadas. Dinero me sobra, no dependo, al menos no, totalmente de él, gracias a mi propio esfuerzo, tengo una carrera que me da dinero, nadie pude decir que soy una arribista, porque no lo soy.

Mirarlo de nuevo me da pena. Sé que soy una perra, por siquiera tener esa concepción pero – Quizá si lo analizo bien— Esa soy yo, quizá yo fui la que inconscientemente lo orientó a que haga esto, caso contrario nunca, en su vida, lo habría hecho.

Este hombre ha hecho que lo extrañe en demasía, ha hecho que toda yo arriesgué todo – Aunque no sé si realmente lo que tenía valía la pena de todos modos – Arriesgamos todo, todo para disfrutar de estos tortuosos momentos, en la intimidad de una habitación, donde ojos inquisidores jamás sabrán de la locura en la cual este hombre me ha transformado.

Si no está él, no le veo el caso de arreglarme impresionantemente como debe ser, no quiero impresionar a nadie más que no sea él, y por decirlo menos, me tiene esperando una de sus llamadas para vernos clandestinamente, de todas maneras, no le debo explicaciones a nadie, por así decirlo.

Es gracioso intentar explicar cómo me siento cuando él está cerca o cuando me tiene así, aferrada a su pecho, con su cara perdida en el nacimiento de mis senos, con su cabello haciéndome cosquillas en mi cuello y su barba de tres días picando mi mediastino. Es algo tan raro el tratar de explicar, porque sé que si alguien lo supiera, sería capaz de mandarme a la Santa Inquisición por hereje.

Luchando por no venirme cuando él ha pasado sus manos por toda la extensión de mi trasero, enrosco mis brazos en su cuello, su pasión se desata cuando paso mis dedos por su cabello, lo siento estremecerse, y me congratulo al saberme la responsable de que sus músculos y abdominales de cada parte de su cuerpo se tensen a tal punto que se vuelvan sensibles.

—Pan… — sisea entre dientes, pero mis dedos ahora bajan por la línea natural de su espalda que divide sus omóplatos demasiado trabajados. A mi paso, algunas huellas de batalla convertidas en cicatrices chocan contra las yemas de mis dedos. Arañando con mis uñas siento que el hombre en cuestión está colocando todo de sí mismo para evitar apretarme a él con la fuerza con la cual podría destrozarme todos los huesos del cuerpo, lo ha intentado antes, y sé, es poderoso, pero yo, nunca le he decepcionado, he sabido soportar la presión de su pasión sobre mí.

En especial en situaciones como las de ahora: Ansiosos y con poco tiempo para volver a nuestras vidas reales, con las personas con las cuales debemos estar, para volver a sonreír y tratar de aparentar tener una vida normal.

Después de unas cuantas embestidas a mi cuerpo, colapso echando mi cabeza hacia atrás, y arqueando mi cuerpo para quedar en contacto casi invasivo, casi como una fusión con él.

Después de colapsar en mí, rodó a un lado de la cama y ahora tomó su sitio favorito – Según yo – El lado izquierdo de la cama, con las sábanas desarregladas al pie de la cama, él se coloca completamente desnudo con la cabeza apoyada en su brazo derecho sobre la almohada blanquecina, mientras yo también me coloco a su lado, con una mano sosteniendo el peso de mi cabeza y la otra, acariciando su oreja, su mandíbula, su cuello, pasando mis dedos por su toda la extensión de su nuca, mis ojos se conectan con los suyos, enmarcados en largas pestañas y de ojos que me miran un tanto extrañados, de seguro por la sonrisa en mi cara. Sus labios marcan una línea muy recta, sus ojos me vuelven a evaluar, moviéndose de mis ojos a mi boca, pero dejándome acariciarlo.

Pasando una de mis piernas por sobre las suyas continuó con mi sonrisa en su dirección.

—Debemos apresurarnos – cortó el momento tomando mi mano, pensé que la apartaría de su rostro, pero al contrario de otras ocasiones, él depositó un beso en mis dedos sin dejar de mirarme.

—¿Qué pasa? – pregunté extrañada por ese acto.

—Nada, no preguntes. No seas tan curiosa.

—Pero lo soy – repliqué. – Soy muy curiosa, y quiero saber el porqué de eso.

—Solo lo hice y punto.

—Me gusta cuando eres espontáneo.

—Es algo recíproco— soltó.

—¿Eh? – No entendí lo que quiso decir.

—Usaste ese vestido solo para mí. Nunca antes te lo vi puesto.

—No creí que te fijaras en cosas tan banales – repliqué con una sonrisa.

—Si no fuera así, no estaríamos aquí – en silencio, he aceptado que tiene toda la jodida razón. Esa fue una de las razones principales para iniciar esto.

—Lo sé, pero realmente no creí que te fijaras en lo que visto o no.

—No olvido lo que te pones.

—Bueno, eso lo acabo de confirmar, pero en serio, jamás creí que te enfocarías en algo de tan poca importancia como un vestido.

—Un color vino es imposible de olvidar – dijo. – Me encanta el vino.

—Vaya que te encanta – confirmé pasando mis dedos en medio de los suyos.

—¿No tuviste problemas para venir hasta aquí, Pan?

—No, ninguno – murmuré con uno de sus mechones en mis manos, ante lo cual, él solo frunció el ceño. – Es que me fascina tu cabello – solté, casi leyéndole la mente, porque apenas lo dije, el cejo fruncido se relajó y una media sonrisa apareció.

—Iré a darme una ducha – comenté levantándome de la cama, sin siquiera envolver la sábana a mi cuerpo, caminé por el pasillo con rumbo al cuarto de baño, sabiendo a ciencia cierta que sus ojos me miraban en cada paso. – Lo harás luego – sentencié adentrándome en el baño y cerrando la puerta detrás de mí.

Con algo de prisa, tomé el bote de shampoo y acondicionador que había traído encapsuladas en mi bolso, el cual estratégicamente había dejado en el baño, y me di una ducha bastante rápida, teníamos poco tiempo y el mismo se agotaba. Mirando mi reloj a prueba de agua, noté que faltaba poco de menos de quince minutos para dejar todo lo vivido en esta habitación y ser yo de nueva cuenta.

Me enfundé en el vestido color negro que había traído como respaldo, retoqué mi maquillaje solo un poco y agregué un poco de color a mis labios, los mismos que tenían una pequeña mordida en la comisura. Nada que el labial no pudiese ocultar muy bien, con un ligero tono carmín, la "imperfección" o mejor dicho, la prueba de mi infidelidad estaba sellada completamente, y nadie a no ser que fuera un brujo o alguien con un ojo biónico, podría notarlo.

Conecté la secadora al enchufe y empecé mi proceso de secado de cabello, pronto la puerta se abrió y con una media sonrisa en la cara, él ingresó, pasó de mí y se adentró en la ducha para asearse. La humedad empañaba el espejo en el cual estaba mirándome así que decidí esperarlo fuera.

Al salir noté que las sábanas estaban tendidas, las almohadas en su posición inicial, y supe que todo había vuelto a empezar. Todo estaba en estado "Normal". También noté que en el buró lateral, un terno en color negro, al igual que una camisa sin corbata estaba allí. Caminando hacia la entrada de la habitación, encontré mis zapatos de tacón, en seguida me los coloqué, cuando me estaba colocando los aretes sobre los orificios de las orejas, él hizo aparición y entonces sí que sonrió desafiante.

—¿Es tu color favorito? – preguntó. – Te luce bien.

—Bueno, no soy la única a la cual le gusta el color negro – argumenté con mi dedo señalando la muda de ropa que estaba ahora desdoblada sobre la cama, con él, enrollado en una toalla blanquecina alrededor de las caderas.

—Es un color agradable – confesó mientras ascendía el calzoncillo sobre sus piernas. – No me mires mucho – dijo al sentirse observado.

—Está bien, no miraré – dije dándome la vuelta. – De hecho, te dejo, debo irme. — con mi abrigo color caqui, ya sobre los hombros, tomé mi bolsa, guardé cada cosa que usé y entonces sí que me despedí de él, dejándolo solo para que se visitera y pudiera ir a la dichosa fiesta que sí que nos quitó tiempo. Todo fue tan deprisa que ahora me encontraba sentada en el asiento del auto, esperando a que fuera la hora prevista para esperar la llamada o el mensaje que me preguntaría en dónde estaba.

El cuál por cierto, no tardó en llegar.

[¿Dónde estás? Ya estoy en casa de mis padres. Date prisa]

Guardando el celular en el bolsillo de mi abrigo e inspiré profundamente cerrando los ojos.

 _Pon la sonrisa en la cara, y… todo estará bien._

Haciéndole caso a mi subconsciente — lo hacía cuando me convenía— salí del auto que había parqueado totalmente lejos de la entrada principal de Capsule.

—Wow. Es un Audi R8 Spyder – murmuró un chico peli rojo que me vio bajar de allí, lo dijo totalmente emocionado al ver el coche negro

– Es el último modelo de la compañía Capsule – dijo otro chico que lo acompañaba, mientras se quedaban embobados mirando el coche de chasis negro, de vidrios polarizados, asientos de cuero sintético y sistema inteligente empotrado en el tablero.

—Wow, y mira, es precioso, solo lo había visto en internet o en revistas pero ahora sí que creo que puedo morir en paz, ahora sí ya lo he visto todo – murmuró el chico de aproximadamente trece años, exagerando la situación.

—Vaya que sí — comentó su compañero rubio.

—Lo siento chicos – empecé – pero debo encapsular a este bebé – solté con una media sonrisa y ambos jóvenes solo rieron por mi comentario.

—Vaya señorita, su auto es increíble – me alagó el chico rubio.

—Gracias, pero ahora, el auto increíble – bufé. – Tiene que guardarse – comenté activando el sistema de encapsulamiento. – Adiós jóvenes – me despedí de ellos para adentrarme en Capsule.

Con paso apresurado caminé por los adoquines que marcaban el camino hacia la parte trasera, lugar dónde siempre se hacían las fiestas.

—Hija, que alegría que estés aquí – soltó mi mamá apenas sí me vio aparecer.

—Hola, mamá – saludé con un beso en la mejilla. – Ah, ¿Trunks ya llegó?

—Sí, está por allí, con Bulma. No debe tardar.

—Ah – confirmé simplemente sentándome a su lado. —¿Y papá? ¿Dónde está él?

—Él está con tu abuelo, ya sabes, de seguro en la cámara de gravedad de Vegeta. – contestó mi madre.

—¿Vegeta está aquí? – inquirí con una mano en la copa con agua, justo en frente de mí. – Es extraño, no le gustan estas cosas.

—Por ser aniversario de la compañía, tenía que, pero cambiando de tema, déjame decirte que creo que los que hicieron esto, sí que hicieron un gran trabajo para…

—Pan. Por fin llegas. – Ni lo vi venir, y prácticamente Bra me estaba abrazando efusivamente por la espalda. – Debes venir, no es divertido ser la única allá dentro.

—Hola Bra – bufé un poco con ella, y solo recibí un ceño fruncido que me hacía recordarlo. – Ahora sí, dime ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Nada en especial, solo me sentía sola allí dentro, pero ¿Qué hacían aquí fuera? Ustedes deben estar dentro.

—Solo me quedé aquí para esperar a Pan – contestó mi madre. – Además, los muchachos fueron a entrenar con Vegeta—San en la cámara de gravedad. Hombres, ya sabes cómo son, Bra.

—Ya veo, y sí, sé cómo son – Bra solo pudo sonreír por el comentario de madre. – Pero bueno, ellos vendrán luego, conociendo a mi padre y a los muchachos, de seguro prefieren la cámara a todo esto, pero eso no va a arruinarnos la noche. Vamos Señoritas, dentro está la diversión.

Prácticamente Bra nos arrastró dentro.

—Pero ¿Dónde demonios está Trunks?

—No lo sé – dije mirando el elegante salón que había sido adecuado para una pequeña sesión de conmemoración de los años que tenía Corporación Capsule, después de una pequeña cena, todos disfrutarían de un baile y de allí, cada quién a su casa.

—Debo decirte que tu vestido me encanta, Pan – dijo Bra con la sonrisa en la cara mientras sus ojos barrían mi cuerpo entero. — ¿Es de Gucci? ¿Cierto?

—Sí, confesé – era oficial, a Bra Briefs, nadie podría ganarle si de moda se trataba. – Bruja. Me has descubierto.

—¿Lo escogiste por ti misma, Pan?

—Pero claro que sí, tu pregunta me ofende, Bra – dije entornando mis ojos maquillados con máscara de pestañas y finas líneas de delineado.

—No lo decía por eso, sino que Trunks viene enteramente de negro. Kamisama, ustedes sí que combinan ropa – bromeó.

—Solo coincidencia, Bra – argumenté en mi defensa.

Caminamos entre la gente para llegar a la mesa principal. La mesa de los miembros que integraban la familia dueña de C.C. Allí ya se encontraba Bulma, en un precioso vestido blanco hueso que le quedaba de infarto a la silueta que ella tenía.

—Oh, pero por fin llegan – comentó sonriente, levantándose de su asiento para recibirnos con un beso en la mejilla. – Por Kamisama, parece que seremos solo las cuatro mujeres esta noche, los muchachos han desaparecido – dijo tratando de sonar graciosa, cosa que logró ya que todas nos reímos.

—Sra. Briefs. El Sr. Briefs la busca – le informó un empleado con un auricular en su oído y una tableta en las manos.

—Oh, el trabajo de nuevo – enfatizó Bulma, totalmente relajada y burlesca, cosa que de nuevo, nos sacó otra risa. – Regreso enseguida.

Después de unos minutos, los muchachos aparecieron y se sentaron en la mesa redonda con un cuadrado en la mitad que contenía la insignia de CC, alrededor de ella, crisantemos adornaban la mesa.

—Perdón por la tardanza, pero ya estoy aquí – dijo Bulma, sentándose nueva cuenta.

—¿Algo grave, Bulma? – preguntó mi abuela, quien recién se nos había unido.

—No, solo era cuestión de saludar a unos posibles socios importantes, lo típico, establecer relaciones comerciales.

—Tu trabajo parece sumamente agotador, Bulma – comentó mi abuela.

—No, no lo es, es más, Trunks los saludó antes que yo, así que, siendo él, el presidente de la empresa, él es el que tiene que cargar con toda la responsabilidad.

—Buenas noches – dijo el antes mencionado, mi vista en enfocó en Trunks y él solo me dio una media sonrisa. – Hola, Pan – saludó, para luego sentarse a mi lado.

—Hola – sonreí completamente en su dirección, ante lo cual mi tío Goten solo soltó un par de burlas relacionadas al acto.

—La fiesta empezará en media hora, así que todavía tenemos tiempo para que Vegeta venga. Oh, pero miren, allí está – indicó discretamente Bulma, y todos giramos en la dirección que ella dijo.

—Más vale que la comida sea buena – murmuró cuando ya se encontraba frente a nosotros.

—¿Solo viniste por eso? Por Kamisama, ya cambia hombre – siseó Bulma, tomando una copa con vino.

—Hm – dijo sentándose al lado de Bulma. — ¿Dónde está Kakaroto?

—Él regresará, fue al tocador – le informó mi abuela.

—Buenas noches, perdón por la tardanza – se disculpó mi abuelo, haciendo presencia y sentándose al lado de mi abuela. – Hola Pan – saludó con su típica sonrisa entusiasta.

—Hola, Abuelo. – contesté de igual manera. Pronto una suave música clásica llenó el ambiente, más que antes, porque ahora sí que se daría el inicio al evento.

—Pan…

—¿Sí? – Le contesté al hombre a mi lado enfundado en un traje negro íntegro.

—Nena, lamento no haber podido ir por ti, pero las cosas se complicaron un poco en el trabajo – se disculpó Trunks conmigo, mientras sus dedos depositaban el celular con la pantalla encendida sobre la mesa. – De verdad lo siento, pero el trabajo…

—Lo sé, Trunks. No es necesario disculparte – le solté. – Disfrutemos de la fiesta. No te preocupes.

—Sres. Briefs. Por favor, una fotografía para la revista LEO.

—Ah – dudé en hacerlo, pero enseguida Trunks me guiñó un ojo, y giré para que el fotógrafo tomara su artículo y se fuera, porque de eso se trataba todo, tomaría la foto, él iría a su casa, escribiría un artículo y al día siguiente o a la semana siguiente, depende de cuando saldría el volumen o la edición de la revista, nuestra foto saldría publicada.

—Muchas gracias – dijo cuando terminó su trabajo. – Sr. Briefs, con todo el respeto, usted tiene una esposa muy hermosa – me alagó el hombre y yo solo pude dar una ligera reverencia. – En verdad, Sra. Briefs. Un placer haberla conocido en persona ¿Podría darme su autógrafo? Es que usted es la mejor escritora de suspenso que he leído. – volvió a alagarme e inevitablemente, no pude evitar firmarle en uno de mis libros que el hombre sacó de un bolso de correa cruzada.

—Ah, muchas gracias – me sonrojé por el comentario. – Para…

—Karl Smith. Sra. Briefs.

—Con todo el cariño del mundo, para mi amigo: Karl Smith – escribí en la primera hoja en blanco.

—Ah, perdón por la intromisión, disculpe si la molesto, pero por Kamisama, no puedo perder esta oportunidad. Dígame ¿Saldrá el nuevo libro para finales de este año?

—Ah, la verdad, la editorial es la que decide todo eso. Entenderás que no puedo darte esa información, pero dentro de un mes se anunciará la fecha oficial de lanzamiento, lamento no poder darte más información.

—Oh, ya veo, de todas maneras no importa, esperaré pacientemente, Sra. Briefs. Vale la pena leer sus libros, en verdad, son excelentes.

—Sumamente agradecida – volví a reverenciar.

—Disfruten su velada – dijo para acto seguido desaparecer de allí.

—Que amable – dijo Trunks retornando su vista a mí.

—Tengo una sobrinita famosa – dijo Goten mientras me veía con una ceja levantada.

—¿Pan? – el solo timbre de voz, hizo que mis piernas temblaran.

—¿Sí, Vegeta—San? – contesté en su dirección.

—Ya que mañana es sábado, iremos a entrenar en la habitación del alma y del tiempo…

—Agh, tú y tus entrenamientos, Vegeta – siseó Bulma.

—Como decía – espetó Vegeta. — ¿Vienes o no? Lo mismo va para ti, Trunks.

—Papá, realmente yo quiero descansar mañana, ha sido una semana ajetreada.

—Hm. descansar – murmuró Vegeta mientras rodaba los ojos. Uno a uno fueron aceptando, menos Trunks y Goten.

—Yo si voy – contesté dándole mi mirada decidida. – De todas maneras, mañana no tengo nada que hacer.

—Bien – dijo el hombre con sus eternas medias sonrisas en la cara y un gesto que solo me mostraba en la intimidad, temblé en extremo cuando Vegeta me dio esa mirada decidida que siempre tenía para mí. – Al parecer Pan y Bra tienen más cojones que muchos aquí.

—¡Vegeta! – llamó la atención Bulma.

—Es la verdad, yo no me callo, porque lo es, y todos en esta mesa lo saben. Nos veremos a las siete de la mañana, entrenaremos todo el día. Pan… – me dijo el hombre enfundado enteramente en el traje negro que horas antes vi tendido en la cama de esa habitación. Tuve que fingir muy bien, para que no se notara que literalmente, el desgraciado lucía increíblemente apuesto en ese traje.

—¿Sí, Vegeta—San? – cruzando una pierna sobre la otra, controlé un poco los latidos de mi corazón.

 _Tranquila, nadie sabe, solo es una sana invitación a un entrenamiento._

—No te atrevas a no ir. – amenazó el hombre causante que justo ahora el corazón me lata desbocado de la preocupación de que alguien pudiese leer mi mente, y saber qué somos realmente.

—Nunca le fallaría, Vegeta—San – estaba siendo una completa descarada, es más, no habían palabras que pudieran definirme o definir esta situación. El tener a mi esposo a mi lado, y a mi amante en mi frente, pero no era lo peor del asunto, sino que mi amante, era el padre de mi esposo, era Vegeta.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2.**

Ella ha salido de la habitación dejándome solo para que pueda cambiarme en paz. Enfundándome en los malditos pantalones que Bulma ha preparado para la dichosa fiesta, me coloqué las medias y los zapatos negros. Con mis brazos deslizándose en la camisa negra, abotoné uno a uno los botones y la acomodé sobre mi torso.

Con casimir negra en mano, encapsulé mi antiguo vestuario y entonces sí que salí volando por la ventana de la habitación que horas antes había sido usada por nosotros.

Volé y en pocos minutos ya me encontraba en los patios de Corporación Capsule, el lugar estaba desolado así que con paso decidido fui a la cámara de gravedad, dentro me senté a esperar que alguien viniera en mi búsqueda o que Bulma hablara por el intercomunicador.

¡Toc! ¡Toc!

—Sh, la maldita sabandija de Kakaroto – siseé cuando supe que la persona que estaba al otro lado de la compuerta era él. Lo hice esperar un poco pero cuando me gritó que sabía que estaba dentro, obligatoriamente tuve que cederle la entrada.

—Sabía que estabas aquí – dijo con esa sonrisa que siempre carga en la cara.

—¿Dónde más iba a estar? – dije con acidez, cruzándome de brazos fui directo al centro de mandos.

—De hecho, yo sí que quisiera quedarme aquí para entrenar, pero ya sabes, Milk y Bulma nos matarían si lo hiciéramos.

—Hm.

—¿Vegeta?

—¿Qué quieres, Kakaroto? – pregunté.

—¿Te parece si entrenamos un poco? Digo, la fiesta aún no comienza realmente, las personas apenas sí están llegando.

—De acuerdo – le dije dándole mi espalda. – Calibraré el sistema gravitacional.

—Sí – contestó con todo el entusiasmo en su voz.

Después de un ligero entrenamiento con Kakaroto, él salió primero argumentando que la terrícola ruidosa que tenía por esposa lo estaba llamando al celular para preguntarle en dónde estaba.

Acomodándome de nueva cuenta el casimir sobre los hombros yo también salí con rumbo al evento. No me tomó mucho tiempo en divisar la mesa que me correspondería, allí estaban todos sentados, y ella.

Estaba sentada de espaldas a mí, con su largo cabello negro suelto y esparcido por debajo de la cintura. Giró en mi dirección y nuestras miradas se encontraron brevemente, pero enseguida ella la apartó.

—Más vale que la comida sea buena – solté sentándome en mi sitio.

—Agh – murmuró Bulma a mi lado, pero ni siquiera atención le tomé a lo que haya dicho después. — ¿Dónde está Kakaroto? – inquirí al no verlo allí, y eso que él se me había adelantado. La terrícola de su esposa me informó que había ido al baño, pero él no tardó en aparecer para saludar a su nieta, para saludar a Pan.

Tomé una copa de vino que estaba allí, y recuerdos de nuestro último encuentro vinieron a mi mente.

"Un color vino es difícil de olvidar, me encanta el vino"

"Vaya que te encanta"

—¿Vegeta? ¿Me estás oyendo?

—¿Ah? – pregunté totalmente desorientado. — ¿Qué quieres, Bulma? – le dije a la que ha sido mi esposa por tantos años.

—He estado hablando contigo y tú no me estabas escuchando ¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¿Eh? – preguntó con el cejo fruncido sobre su frente.

—Nada.

—Agh. Siempre es lo mismo, nada – murmuró ella, estaba molesta, pero yo solo bebí otro trago de mi vino afrutado.

Todos en la mesa hablaban animadamente acerca de la celebración. Casi sin que pudiera evitarlo mis ojos enfocaron a la pareja que tenía en frente. Trunks estaba diciéndole algo a su esposa, y ella solo le contestaba calmada, aburrida, si alguien me lo preguntara. No sé qué fue lo que le dijo Trunks, pero ella solo le dio una media sonrisa.

Mis ojos continuaron enfocándolos cuando un periodista les pidió que posaran para la cámara fotográfica. Al principio parecía que Pan no quería, pero Trunks la convenció, así, en menos de un minuto, él pasó su mano por la cintura de la que era su esposa, aquella niñata, nieta de Kakaroto.

Después de unos cuantos minutos de charla y una firma con el periodista. Este se marchó de allí, reverenciando ante todos nosotros, solo Goten fue capaz de jugarle una broma a Pan, quien solo sonrió.

—¿Pan? – la llamé, y juro que podía oír su corazón a todo galope. Después de acordar que todos— A excepción de Goten y Trunks – iríamos al entrenamiento, concentré mi atención en la celebración por el aniversario de vida, por así decirlo, de C.C.

El tiempo pasó, las personas seguían llegando una a una, la razón, el dichoso evento, empezaría realmente a las nueve de la noche.

Bulma nos citó antes, como la familia, dueña de C.C éramos los anfitriones, así que esa era la razón para no haberme quedado más tiempo con aquella muchacha de ojos negros que tenía justo en mi frente.

Ella no atinaba a darme una mirada, yo diría que esta situación la estaba intimidando en extremo, pero cómo la impredecible mujer que es, de vez en cuando, sus ojos, ahora con un aspecto salvaje, producto del maquillaje, se encontraban con los míos y me retenía la mirada, me desafiaba a que yo también la bajara, como ella lo hacía, pero conmigo no podría.

Después de darme una ligera mirada — un tanto cohibida— sus dedos se enlazaron con los de Trunks. Se dijeron algo y ella le sonrió. La dichosa fiesta por fin empezó y todos en la mesa estaban por demás alegres, hasta el inútil de Kakaroto estaba empezando a ponerse ebrio, por el vino que se sirvió apenas sí se sentó.

Fue un tanto cómico el ver al tarado un tanto mareado, con las mejillas y la nariz rojas producto de los efectos del alcohol.

Después del banquete que nos otorgaron, las personas empezaron a aglutinarse en el centro de la pista. Había llegado la hora del baile.

Todos y cada uno de los terrícolas estuvieron allí, todos con sus respectivas parejas. Y ellos no pudieron faltar.

—Presidente de Corporación Cápsula, por favor ¿Sería tan amable de iniciar el vals? — habló el maestro de ceremonias enfundado en un traje de pingüino, con todo el tono de diversión en su voz.

— Por favor, Sr. Briefs. Concédanos el honor. — bromeó el hombre y una luz se enfocó en ellos. Trunks solo asintió con la cabeza, y tomando la mano de la que era su esposa, se embarcó al centro de la recepción.

La música comenzó a sonar y ellos ya estaban dando vueltas. Y como no podía faltar, murmullos se escuchaban por todo el salón. De seguro eran sobre esos dos. Comentarios positivos o negativos, no importaba, la cuestión era, que los ojos de los presentes estaban en ellos.

Con una mano en la cintura de su esposa, y la otra sosteniendo su mano, Trunks y Pan eran la pareja ideal.

Una lluvia de luces resplandecientes no tardó en aparecer. Los periodistas parecían enloquecidos tratando de tomar una digna fotografía de ellos.

—Hacen una bella pareja — lanzó el comentario la esposa de Kakaroto.

—Vaya que sí, Milk — sumó Bulma — Se ven muy bien juntos. Solo basta con mirarlos para saber que ese par se ama.

Dándole otro sorbo a mi copa de vino, no entendía cómo demonios todos podían ser tan ciegos.

 _Hm. La pareja ideal._

Pero luego de unos minutos de reflexión me quedó muy en claro que quizá sí que tendrían algo de disculpa para su estupidez.

—Vegeta, vamos a bailar — ofertó Bulma, pero enseguida se retractó al ver mi expresión. — Que aburrido eres. Cambia ya ese genio. — murmuró entre dientes.

No quería tener una pelea, así que le dije que iríamos luego. Cosa que ella aceptó.

Retornando mi vista hacia la parejita modelo, veo que otras personas se les han unido. Una pareja delante de ellos impide mi visión, pero enseguida se alejan y me dejan verla.

Enfundada en un vestido negro que le queda malditamente de infarto, ella da vueltas en la pista, sus largas piernas envueltas en medias nailon de igual color que el vestido, hacen que ese conjunto de ropa, dé una bella visión, y apuesto mi alma a que otros están pensando lo mismo que yo, justo en este momento.

—Quién diría que esos dos terminarían así ¿No creen? – bromeó el niñato de Goten.

—Son Goten — regañó la madre del niñato. — Guarda silencio.

— Solo digo la verdad, mamá. Fue una sorpresa para todos – se excusó.

— Vaya que sí Goten, pero como ya ves, el tiempo pasa demasiado rápido y es increíble que ya tengan seis años de casados – dijo mi esposa.

—Sí, increíble — soltó el niñato. — solo me pregunto ¿Cuándo tendrán hijos? – comentó un tanto pensativo. – Ya es hora.

—Goten — volvió a regañar la madre del mocoso. — Eso a ti no te incumbe. Cierra la boca y deja de ser tan entrometido, que tú ni te has casado.

—De hecho, Goten tiene razón, Milk. — comentó Bulma — Quisiera tener nietos pero... Bueno, es cosa de ellos – soltó con la mano sobre la barbilla y un aire pensativo. — ¿Videl? ¿Pan no te ha dicho algo al respecto? Es decir ¿Si planea quedar embarazada?

— Ah, no – contestó brevemente la esposa de Gohan. — Lo siento Bulma pero según lo que Pan me dijo es que se estaban cuidando y que por el momento tanto Trunks como ella no quieren tocar el tema.

— Que muchachos — suspiró la abuela de Pan, negando de lado a lado – No quería darle la razón a Goten, pero creo que ya es tiempo.

Un silencio incómodo se instaló en la mesa, no era para menos.

El tocar el tema del porqué Pan no quedaba embarazada, y ese par no tenían hijos, estaba colocado allí para que surgieran todo tipo de especulaciones, entre ellas, la más rara, y provino de la abuela de Pan, fue que quizá ella era estéril, quizá ella debería someterse a algún tratamiento o algo por el estilo para lograr embarazarse.

A todos les resultaba extraño que ese matrimonio se encaminaba a siete años de estar juntos y ni un solo hijo podían concebir.

Un mocoso en el vientre, de eso se trataba todo.

— Madre... — empezó Videl con una mano tamboriteando sobre la mesa.

—Dime Videl ¿Pan te ha dicho algo?

– Bueno, lo que Pan me dijo fue que ellos llegaron a un acuerdo mutuo, Trunks por el momento no tiene interés en acrecentar la familia y por otro lado, Pan está más concentrada en el éxito que han tenido todos sus libros. Es más, la editorial le ha dado dos millones de dólares como anticipo por el nuevo libro que se publicará a finales de este año.

— Esa es mi sobrina — declaró orgulloso la copia menor de Kakaroto. — Sí que hace millones por montones ¿No es así? – dijo con la misma sonrisa heredada de su padre. — Trunks sí que tiene suerte, Pan se hizo rica por cuenta propia.

—E—f—e—c—t—i—v—a—m—e—n—t—e, Goten — habló Kakaroto ya en un estado de ebriedad y prácticamente arrastrando las palabras.

Patético.

— Pan no me había dicho nada de eso — soltó Bulma. – Hablamos un poco acerca de eso, la anterior semana en el centro comercial, fue cuando pasamos por el centro comercial y nos quedamos mirando unos cuneros en la vitrina de la tienda. Se lo pregunté, pero… bueno, ella no me dijo nada al respecto, así como tampoco me dijo de los dos millones que la editorial le dio.

—Ah, fue reciente, Bulma – Contestó Videl. — Se lo dieron el martes.

 _"_ _¿Y esa sonrisa?"_

 _"_ _Ah, día de paga."_

Recuerdo que se lo pregunté. Vaya, no me dijo que le había ido tan bien.

— Sí, eso fue lo que me dijo, las ganancias por ventas ya le llegarán luego. Me siento muy orgullosa y feliz de ella, aunque por ahora... — por alguna razón, Videl pausó.— estoy un poco preocupada.

Eso sí que llamó mi atención

¿Esta mujer sabe algo?

Fingiendo que no prestaba atención a la plática de mujeres, enfoqué mi vista en las parejas danzantes, y allí estaba Pan con mi hijo, bailaban desplazándose elegantemente.

—¿Y eso, Videl? — se adelantó Milk, tomando la mano de su nuera. — ¿Algo malo?

— Bueno... – empezó la morena de ojos azules.

— ¿Es sobre Pan? – inquirió mi esposa con el cejo fruncido.

—Oh, no. – contestó la morena. Solo entonces mi compostura retornó, aunque no creo que nadie haya notado que contuve la respiración. — Para nada. Es acerca de mi padre.

—¿Sigue enfermo? – preguntó Bra, quien por alguna razón, todavía seguía con nosotros. Quizá estaba interesada en el chisme que las mujeres allí estaban compartiendo.

—El médico dice que le queda muy poco – confirmó Videl.

—Lo lamentamos mucho, Videl. – tomando su mano, mi esposa le dio consuelo. – En verdad, lo siento mucho.

— Gracias, Bulma. Aunque créeme que estoy resignada, mi padre... ha vivido mucho más tiempo del que hubiésemos creído e... hicimos todo cuanto pudimos en cuanto a tratamientos existan para prolongar su vida, pero inevitablemente ahora él tendrá que dejarnos.

—Videl... – siseó Bra y fue una de las primeras en levantarse de su asiento para ir a darle un abrazo.

Las mujeres de la mesa, también le dieron apoyo a Videl mientras nosotros estábamos solo de espectadores. Kakaroto se estaba meneando de lado a lado mientras todavía estaba sentado en el sillón, parecía uno de esos muñecos inflables, que las concesionarias o las heladerías colocaban a la entrada.

—Solo nos queda resignación – dijo Videl con la mirada sobre sus manos entrelazadas debajo de la mesa.

 _"_ _Hoy no podré ir, será otro día."_

Así que era eso. Mr. Satán estaba muriendo, era innegable — aunque era un papanatas – decir que no era importante. Debo admitir muy a mi pesar que sí nos había ayudado en una que otra ocasión.

Eso sí que habría que reconocérselo, sabía cuál era el momento oportuno para aparecer y saber tomar todo el crédito por las batallas.

— Eso fue alucinante, Pan.

— No fue para tanto, Trunks.— comentó ella a medida que se nos acercaban a la mesa.

—¿Se divirtieron? – preguntó Milk.

—Sí, y es que Pan es muy buena bailando – comentó Trunks ya con el celular en la mano.

—Ah… diablos – siseó mirando la pantalla. – Pan ¿Hablamos un minuto?

Al parecer ella ya sabía de lo que se trataba y solo asintió.

Trunks acercó su boca y le susurró algo al oído y Pan solo rodó los ojos. Fui el único en verlo, todos los demás estaban demasiado entretenidos en la conversación con Videl.

Trunks depósito un beso en la mejilla de su esposa y se alejó de nuestra mesa. Con la mirada baja y mordiéndose los labios ella se sentó en su sitio.

—¿Y Trunks? — le inquirió su tío, cuando ella tomó la copa de vino para refrescarse. .

—Negocios — contestó ella elevando los hombros, restándole importancia al asunto. — Regresará en un momento.

Pasó una hora y el imbécil que tenía por hijo, no apareció.

Todos los demás salieron a la pista, el bullicio era increíble, apenas sí había retornado a mi sitio en aquella mesa y ella seguía allí sentada con una botella de vino a medio beber y una copa de frente ya vacía.

Al parecer, llevaba una hora sin moverse de allí. Con normalidad me acerqué a la mesa para colocar mis manos en el respaldo de la silla vacía, colocada lateralmente a ella.

—¿Aún no regresa? — le pregunté y ella con una media sonrisa en la cara denegó.

— Ah, disculpen. Buenas noches, Sra. Briefs ¿Me permitiría un baile con usted? — preguntó un ricitos de oro, extendiendo su mano para invitarla.

—Ah – dejando su bolso de mano sobre la mesa, ella se levantó a saludar al hombre de mediana edad. — Sr. Timborton. Yo... creo que tendré que…

Dándole mi mirada de que debería ir, ella aceptó la propuesta y se dirigió a bailar.

—…Que decirle que será un placer bailar con el jefe de marketing – le sonrió amablemente.

—El honor es todo mío, Sra. Briefs. Ah… — dándome una mirada, el rubio reverenció y tomándola de la mano, salió con ella a la pista.

No sé qué le decía, pero el caso era que ella se estaba divirtiendo, o al menos eso parecía, en fin, no estaba sola allí, Bra en compañía de Goten estaban cerca de ellos, y de cuando en cuando, el intercambio de parejas se dio.

Una hora más tarde, el inútil de mi hijo apareció.

—¿Y Pan? — preguntó tratando de encontrarla en la multitud.

—¿Quién crees que soy? ¿Tu asistente? ¿Eh? — pregunté con acidez.

 _Eres el maldito amante de tu nuera._

Recriminó mi subconsciente.

—Papá... — empezó un tanto extrañado por mi comentario, frunció el cejo un poco y me miró cómo si yo fuera un puñetero que se encabronaba con una simple pregunta, pero yo ya tenía suficiente.

— Maldita sea, Trunks — regañé con los dientes casi pegados y mirándole a los ojos. — Es tu esposa, no tu maldita amiga o novia. Es tu jodida esposa y te portas como si ella no importara nada. Dos horas, Trunks. Dos jodidas horas, y recién te apareces.

— Papá... Yo... – intentó excusarse con las cejas levantadas.

—Espero que no sea lo que estoy pensando, Trunks – le solté.

— De ninguna manera — respondió muy firme y un tanto ofendido. – Nada de eso, papá.

— Entonces de una puñetera vez, Trunks. Compórtate como un hombre.

—Papá… — Empezó. — quiero que sepas que… fueron negocios, no es nada de lo que te estés imaginando.

El silencio que se formó después fue un tanto incómodo para ambos, lo oí suspirar un tanto cansino, sé que no le agradó para nada el que yo me metiera en su relación de casados, pues solo les correspondía a ellos dos.

 _¿A quién engañas?_

Inquirió mi subconsciente.

 _Te estás acostando con la esposa de tu hijo._

Volvió a recriminarme.

Trunks se sirvió una copa de vino, del mismo que antes ella tomó y entonces con la copa en mano, giró en dirección a dónde ella estaba bailando.

No le tomó ni la más mínima importancia al asunto que ella estuviera sin él, y aun así ella se estaba divirtiendo a lo grande.

Cuando ella retornó a ver a nuestra mesa, sus ojos se dirigieron a Trunks, y este como una especie de retribución a su tardanza, levantó la copa en su dirección. Ella solo denegó con una sonrisa en la cara, con las mejillas un tanto coloradas y el cerquillo en su frente.

—¿Papá? — me llamó Trunks.

—¿Qué quieres, Trunks?

—Te preguntaba si querías vino. Tu copa está vacía – dijo con botella en mano.

—Sí – apenas sí contesté. Trunks tenía la intención de verter media copa, pero yo afirmé que la quería llena. Disfrutando el vino, que hacía cosquillas en mi paladar con su suave aroma me perdí en mis recuerdos.

Desde que estamos juntos han pasado cinco meses, y desde la primera vez que nos besamos, ya un año.

Un año.

Justo hoy.

Nadie ni en sus más locos sueños, pensaría que lo que ella y yo tenemos es algo más que la relación que habitualmente un suegro con su nuera debería tener. Sé que es enfermiza la idea de compartir cama con la que se supone debería ser mi hija – por así decirlo – adoptada.

Era enfermo y morboso de nuestra parte, el solo hecho de que nos tratáramos como eso y les estuviéramos viendo la cara a todos.

 _"_ _Hola, padre"_

Decía acompañada de una reverencia, pero en la intimidad de la habitación, siseaba mi nombre, y cómo el infierno, eso solía erizarme la piel. El hacerla temblar de deseo por mí era desquiciantemente adictivo.

Casi son cinco meses, a decir verdad, desde que nuestros encuentros se tornaron en fusiones carnales, dónde siempre espero la llamada de ella, o ella de mí, para encontrarnos en un lugar discreto, siendo ella una figura pública, todo se vuelve sofocantemente riesgoso, tanto que hasta es excitante el pensar que puedan atraparnos.

 _"_ _¿No tuviste problemas para venir, Pan?"_

 _"_ _No, ninguno"_

¿Quién se lo va a preguntar de todos modos?

El hombre que tengo por hijo, casi pasa más tiempo en la oficina que en su propia casa.

—Eso fue muy divertido – dice mi hija acercándose para servirse un vaso con agua helada y cubos de hielo.

—Sí, te dije que el Sr. Potts te caería muy bien – sonríe Pan en la dirección de Bra. – Menos mal llegas – le lanzó a Trunks. Estaba molesta y él lo notó.

—Lo siento, nena, pero todo se complicó un poco – se disculpó él.

—Oh, mejor yo desaparezco de aquí – dijo Bra. Sabiendo a ciencia cierta que el enojo de Pan tenía justificación.

—Nena…

— Hablaremos luego, Trunks. – sentenció ella, y yo solo pude sonreír sin que ellos se dieran cuenta. Esa mujer tenía más pantalones que mi propio hijo.

—Como digas.

—Luego, Trunks – dijo Pan cuando comprendió que él era el que estaba más molesto de los dos. – Este no es el lugar ni el momento. – sirviéndose un vaso de agua con hielo, ella retornó a bailar, pero esta vez, en compañía de su tío.

 _"_ _Hoy solo entrenaremos"_

Me dijo hace dos semanas, cuando fue nuestro penúltimo encuentro. Su energía estaba alterada, terminó lanzándome contra el suelo, y logró partirme el labio. No paró hasta que yo no pudiese ver una de sus patadas, la cual inevitablemente me rompió una costilla. Sí que estaba molesta ese día.

 _"_ _No quiero hablar del asunto"_

Sentenció cuando recogió sus cosas y salió de la cámara de gravedad, dejándome con un hueso roto, ni siquiera retornó a verme al final del entrenamiento y desde entonces, la volví a ver hoy, y fue porque al igual que siempre: Trunks le canceló. De nuevo, como tantas otras veces.

No esperaba que ella me dijera lo que esta noche después de la fiesta, le reclamaría a Trunks, ya que suele guardarse, o mejor dicho, con frecuencia guardamos todo lo que pasamos con nuestras parejas.

Porque esos momentos son solo de los dos, y al diablo el resto.

Son solo para poder fundirnos, solo para sentirnos, porque cada encuentro es jodidamente bueno, es un buen polvo que siempre disfrutamos, y que ya había extrañado.

—¿Papá?

—¿Qué? – respondí.

—Creo que tienes razón, tengo que entrenar, también iré mañana.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3.**

 _"_ _Mi padre se ve gracioso usando traje"_

Me había dicho Trunks, y yo solo atiné a sonreír, pero dentro de mí, por el contrario solo podía pensar que se veía condenadamente bien. Vegeta parecía el hermano mayor de Trunks, increíble pensar que el hombre de cabello pelinegro delante de mí tenía 67 años, acercándose a los 70, pero la edad era lo de menos, él se seguía viendo como siempre, como siempre desde que tengo memoria.

Ninguna cana o arruga adornaba su frente, su cabello – al igual que siempre – desafiaba la gravedad, de impoluto color negro azabache. Mi abuelo estaba en las mismas condiciones que él, y quizá, yo también estaría de esa manera a esa edad, todo gracias a nuestros genes saiyajins. Eran una ventaja después de todo.

Vegeta no aparentaba más de 40 años, ningún año más, y yo, yo tengo 27 años.

—Vamos – dijo Trunks tomando mi mano, levantándonos del sitio. Daríamos un espectáculo de baile.

Iniciamos el baile, entre vueltas y agarres a mi cintura, pero solo podía pensar cómo demonios hacia yo para que todo esto no fuera tan enloquecedor, la sensación de que alguien sabía la asquerosidad que estaba haciendo era demasiada para dejarme estar tranquila, quizá solo era mi moral la que me decía que era un grave error del cual me arrepentiría.

Quizá para Vegeta sea solo eso, un error que se tira de vez en cuando, siempre cuando yo decida o no hacerlo, en parte, eso es lo bueno, él suele entenderlo, porque también sabe la gravedad de esta situación.

La situación fuera diferente si yo estuviera con cualquier otro hombre, pero la situación está así: Me acuesto con mi suegro.

Suena asqueroso, suena denigrante para mí como mujer, pero al mismo tiempo suena excitante, se siente la emoción, como cuando alguien realiza un deporte extremo que lo hace sentir vivo. Así es él, desde el inicio fue así.

 _Enloqueciste, Son Pan._

Habla mi yo interna con una bata de doctora psiquiátrica, con una linterna en la mano y el cejo fruncido sobre su frente.

Quizá después de todo, esa sea la verdad. Pero aun así, solo sé que él me puede hacer sentir como nadie más puede, y la forma en la que late mi corazón cuando estoy con él es incomprensible.

Altera mis sentidos, como hace mucho tiempo nadie hacía.

—¿Nena? ¿Pan? – Por estar perdida en mis pensamientos casi ni lo he oído— ¿Pasa algo, Pan?

—No – me apresuro a contestar mientras él aprieta mi mano enfundada en un guante, en la suya–. Para nada, Trunks.

—Te noto un poco perdida en tus pensamientos – inquirió con una ceja levantada, le causaba gracia el haberme tomado desprevenida—. Solo dime cuantos millones valen tus pensamientos y yo los pagaré.

—Trunks… — murmuré con las mejillas un tanto sonrojadas—. No digas tonterías.

 _Créeme, Trunks, si supieras, solamente querrías matarnos a ambos._

—Realmente no es nada – afirmé con convicción.

—Pan… dime lo que sea que te esté pasando, por eso soy tu esposo, dime lo que te preocupa – dijo con una sonrisa en la cara, sonrisa que yo también igualé.

—Bueno, estaba pensando en la continuación del último capítulo de mi libro, sabes que tengo que entregarlo la próxima semana para el lanzamiento.

—Lo harás bien, nena. Siempre lo haces.

—Sí, pero... bueno, no sé qué más escribir. Nunca me había pasado que no sé cómo continuar la historia, me quedo horas mirando la pantalla sin saber qué escribir. Siempre podía hacerlo así estuviese por demás cansada pero ahora…

—¿Y eso? – preguntó frunciendo una ceja.

—No lo sé. Me pongo a dudar mucho, una y otra vez de cuál sería el mejor desenlace para la historia, y escribo pero luego no me gusta el final y de vuelta a empezar.

—¿Desde hace cuánto te pasa eso?

—Va para dos semanas – le contesté con sinceridad—. No lo sé… Trunks, y eso me tiene un poco preocupada. Me preocupa decepcionar a las personas que leen mis libros.

—Nena, estás estresada. Debe ser eso. No le encuentro otra explicación, por eso… un momento – dijo sacando su celular del bolsillo interno de su chaqueta. Le dio un breve vistazo y entonces lo guardó de nuevo—. Quizá debas darte un ligero descanso.

—Trunks, por ahora no puedo, tengo que cumplir, no me pagaron anticipadamente por nada.

—Lo sé, Pan, pero te aseguro que le encontrarás un gran final para tu libro y a tus admiradores les encantará.

Dándole mi media sonrisa, deposité un beso en sus labios, que siempre sabían a menta.

—Gracias – comenté con una sonrisa en su dirección—. Dijiste las palabras correctas.

—Sabes que estaré para lo que sea. Por eso… — de nuevo tomó su celular y como antaño, lo volvió a deslizar en su casimir—. Por eso, que se joda el mundo entero, esta noche me quedaré contigo.

—¿En serio? –Pregunté emocionada— ¿Lo prometes?

—Sí, quiero quedarme con mi sexy esposa – dijo apretando su agarre a mi cintura—. Te ves hermosa esta noche.

—Gracias – dije con la cara roja. No había dicho eso hace mucho tiempo.

—Pero si hasta te has sonrojado. No te lo había dicho, pero ahora quiero ir a casa y… — me dio una mirada de lujuria—. Arrancarte ese vestido.

Ese comentario heló mi sangre y toda yo.

 _"_ _Solo quiero arrancarte ese vestido"_

—¿Qué has dicho? – se me escapó de la boca.

—Quiero hacer el amor contigo – dijo apretándome una nalga—. Sé que ha pasado mucho desde la última vez que lo hicimos, pero ahora que tengo un poco de tiempo libre, bueno, quiero fornicarte – salió de su sucia boca.

—Trunks… ¿Y eso? Pensé que tomarías un vuelo a China esta noche.

—Se canceló. Por ahora, solo quiero que esto acabe y llevarte a casa – susurró en mi oído, apenas sí sentí su respirar en el cuello, me estremecí.

 _Perra._

De nuevo era el mismo pensamiento.

Dejando de lado esa concepción por mí misma, bailé con mi esposo. Le sonreí cada cuanto él daba vueltas conmigo, si hasta parecía el mismo hombre con el que me casé años atrás. El hombre que amé con el corazón.

No entendía cómo pude haber terminado aquí, en este dilema de sentirme asqueada e indecisa, quizá por eso no podía terminar mi libro, quizá – inconscientemente – lo relacioné con lo que estaba viviendo en mi vida y no quise que terminara, porque mi libro no tendría un final feliz, y me aterraba que mi vida real tampoco lo tuviera.

Dejamos la pista para ir de nueva cuenta a la mesa, en donde estaba Vegeta, sin siquiera darle importancia, nos acercamos y mi abuela nos preguntó si nos divertimos, pero pronto, lo que me había ilusionado anteriormente, me estalló de golpe en la cara.

 _"_ _¿Hablamos un minuto?"_

Trunks me informó que tenía que ir con unos inversionistas, se despidió de mí con un beso en la mejilla y yo solo pude comprender –una vez más— que volvió a fallar en su promesa.

Me senté en la mesa e inevitablemente Goten me preguntó a dónde había ido Trunks. Asunto que yo solo contesté con un: Negocios.

Uno a uno fueron levantándose de la mesa para dirigirse a la pista, incluso Vegeta, en compañía de Bulma salió a bailar. No quería saber el tiempo exacto que Trunks estaba tardando, así que no me tomé ni la molestia de averiguarlo en la pantalla de mi teléfono celular.

Con este en la mano, no me sentía con fuerzas para presionar el botón que encendería la pantalla, menos mal poco tiempo después un mesero se me acercó para reemplazar la botella de vino que ya estaba vacía, y en reemplazo dejó una botella de vino T´ga za Jug.

La tomé y me serví una copa, el aroma y el sabor me inundaron e hicieron que mi soledad fuese tolerable.

No me consideraba una alcohólica pero sí que era cierto que el beber al menos una copa de vino mientras escribía, se estaba tornando una rutina.

 _"…_ _Me encanta el vino."_

Definitivamente no sé a dónde irá a parar mi vida. Porque… aún me queda algo de amor por mi esposo, sé que sonaría contradictorio, porque extraño a mi amante, pero aún hay algo en mí que me dice que no deje que todo termine con Trunks. Que luche por él, pero…

 _¿Qué más puedo hacer?_

Lo he intentado todo. Pero no puedo hacerlo sola, Trunks tiene que ayudarme.

El sentir la lejanía de Vegeta, también es punzante, no quiero creer que esté enamorada de él, pero hace mucho que no me sentía así, ilusionada porque llegue el día en el cuál, él me tome de la manera que suele hacer.

Aún creo que puedo tomar otro camino, para salvar mi matrimonio, porque me casé perdidamente enamorada de Trunks, pero ahora quiero también tratar de olvidar todo esto que siento por Vegeta, porque no quiero hacerle daño a nadie. Esto solo se quedará en el recuerdo como un buen polvo, y nada más que eso.

Creo en eso, pero Trunks no está ayudando, sigue de la misma manera, y Kamisama sabe que he intentado todo, solo me faltaba lanzarme a él para violarlo, para que al menos notara que estoy allí con él. Que soy su esposa y no una amiga con la cual comparte casa.

Me tengo que preocupar por mí, porque lo que estoy sintiendo por Vegeta está creciendo en mi pecho, pero sé que a él no le interesa eso, sé que para él todo esto es carnal, y apuesto mi vida a ello.

Cerrando mis ojos sé que esto está mal, quisiera que Trunks me hubiese escuchado aquella vez y las luces rojas le hubiesen hecho ver que debía cambiar de actitud, por Kamisama, prácticamente tuve que rogarle para que accediera a marcharnos de aquí.

 **FLASHBACK.**

—Trunks. Necesito hablar contigo – le dije, era la una de la mañana y él apenas sí había llegado a casa de un viaje que hizo a Estados Unidos.

—Será mañana, Pan. Hoy estoy cansado.

—Trunks…

—Mañana, Pan –sentenció y poco o nada importó lo que yo tuviera que decir.

—¡Trunks! ¡Necesito hablar contigo ahora! – le alcé la voz, porque no podía seguir permitiendo que me siguiera ignorando, comprendía que estaba cansado pero lo que yo tenía que decir era importante en verdad.

—¿Qué tienes, Pan? ¿Por qué estás de tan mal humor?

—Es que tú no me escuchas, lo que tengo que decirte es importante.

—¿Tanto que no puede esperar hasta mañana? – preguntó con un aire cansino—. Mañana, Pan. Te lo prometo. A no ser que… — sus ojos se habían agrandado cuando algo cruzó por su cabeza—. No me jodas ¿Estás embarazada? – preguntó.

—No, no es eso, Trunks.

—Entonces no entiendo qué es lo que puede ser tan urgente para hablarlo ahora.

—Trunks… — me acerqué a él con los brazos sobre el pecho y los pies descalzos—. Esto es importante— Él solo me miró de pies a cabeza y después de unos minutos se acercó con el ceño fruncido.

—Pan ¿Te pasó algo? Estás pálida – dijo tomando su rostro en mis manos— Dime.

—No… — no sé qué palabras decirle, no puedo decirle:

 _Hey ¿Sabes? Tu padre y yo nos besamos en el entrenamiento._

No, eso era una locura.

—Pan, pero si estás temblando – dijo con sus ojos barriendo mi cuerpo. No era para menos, han pasado cinco horas y aún estoy temblando — ¿Acaso estás enferma?

—No es nada de eso, Trunks. Es solo que…

—Dime, quiero ir a dormir, Pan, así que dilo rápido.

—Trunks, quiero irme de Corporación Capsule.

—¿Cómo? – dijo con el ceño fruncido.

—Lo que oíste, quiero vivir lejos de aquí, Trunks… — lo miré a los ojos—. Quiero vivir contigo, solo los dos. Quiero tener una propia privacidad, y esa es la razón por la cual quiero dejar Corporación Capsule.

—¿Y eso? – preguntó extrañado—. Pan… ¿Tuviste algún altercado con mis padres?

 _No solo eso, Trunks. No solo eso._

—No es eso, es que…

—Entonces no le veo el caso ¿Por qué ahora dices que quieres que nos vayamos? Hemos vivido aquí desde que nos casamos. No te entiendo, Pan.

—Trunks… — susurré mirándole a los ojos.

 _No puedes decirle que besaste a su padre._

—Trunks, yo quiero tener una casa a la cual pueda llamar mía – dije en medio de mi desesperación, me siento asqueada, aterrada de todo lo que pasó—. Vámonos a vivir en la casa que tengo a las afueras de la ciudad, Trunks.

—Pan…

—Está allí desde hace tiempo – expliqué recordando la construcción de la casa de tipo cabaña en medio del bosque, la cual había comprado con el primer libro que vendí. Antes de casarme con Trunks.

— Solo la usamos cuando queremos alejarnos de la ciudad. Y… bueno, si no te gusta vivir tan lejos, pues… entonces compremos una casa o un departamento aquí en la ciudad, pero Trunks, yo quiero tener mi independencia.

—Pan… — suspiró antes de contestarme—. Esta ha sido mi casa desde que nací, yo me siento cómodo aquí y tú nunca antes habías dicho que te incomodará el estar vivi…

—Trunks – lo llamé cuando supe que el denegaría mi petición— soy tu esposa, y yo quiero que nosotros vivamos nuestra vida, en nuestra casa, solos, solos tú y yo, Trunks. Si hasta Bra vive sola en su propio departamento. – le solté.

—Pan…

—Por favor – supliqué.

—¿Eso era lo urgente? – preguntó cansino.

—Sí, esto era lo urgente – le solté de la misma manera, sin poder creer que el hombre en mi frente no le tome la importancia que esto tiene. En especial para mi salud mental.

—Lo decidiremos mañana.

—Trunks…

—Realmente yo me siento cómodo viviendo aquí. – contestó adentrándose en el armario para mudarse de ropa. Una vez que lo vi perderse en ese lugar, una lágrima se deslizó por mi rosto.

 _Maldita sea._

 _¿Por qué no puede ver que esto es grave?_

Abrazándome a mí misma me senté en el filo de mi cama matrimonial, escuché el sonido de la regadera y supe que él tardaría en darse una ducha. Lo que le dije le molestó.

No puedo creer que todo esto esté pasando, apagué la luz y solo me acosté en mi lado de la cama mientras las lágrimas salían de mis ojos sin restricción, mi cuerpo no convulsionaba pero las lágrimas no paraban.

Dándole un vistazo al buró, vi que ya son la una con treinta de la madrugada y el terror en mí, no pasa.

Secando mis lágrimas, apoyé mi espalda en el respaldo de la cama.

—Por Kamisama ¿Qué demonios hice? – me pregunté en un susurró mientras mordía mis labios y secaba mis ojos al mismo tiempo. – Kami… perdón.

Abriendo mis ojos, me enfoqué en el enorme ventanal de la que— por así decirlo – era mi casa.

Un dormitorio enorme. Esto era mi casa.

Todo lo que podía llamar casa.

Con un balcón detrás del enorme ventanal de piso a techo, un armario enorme lateralmente a mi cama, un cuarto de baño de mayores proporciones a continuación de ese, y una sala de visitas justo en mi frente. Esto era a lo que yo le llamaba casa. Era mi casa, y así lo sentía, pero ahora todo ha cambiado y ya no la veo de la misma manera.

 _"_ _¿Acaso está demente. Sr. Vegeta?"_

 _"_ _Quizá, pero ahora lo único que quiero hacer es esto"_

Sin que lo hubiese previsto me había besado, y yo debí haberlo frenado, yo debí haberlo golpeado por haberse atrevido, pero en cambio, le había correspondido, también le había besado, y ahora estaba llorando por ser tan estúpida, pero es que…

 _¿Qué diablos me pasó con él?_

Yo le besé con la misma intensidad, su lengua se introdujo en mi boca sin restricciones, y yo solo había gemido por ese acto, y admito que lo disfruté, y ese pensamiento era el mismo que ahora me hacía sentir asqueada conmigo misma, tanto era que me había dado ya cuatro duchas, y la sensación no desaparecía.

Secándome las lágrimas, me calmé. Si Trunks salía y me veía en esta situación, allí sí que tendría que decirle lo que había pasado, y no quería que nadie saliera lastimado.

Por Kamisama, Bulma… Trunks…

—¿Creí que estarías durmiendo? – me sacó de mi letargo mi esposo, quien ya estaba enfundado en su ropa de pijama.

—Ya ves que no, quiero persuadirte para que tomes una decisión.

—Pan… — se arrodilló delante de mí en la cama. – Yo…

—Trunks, amor. – me incliné hacia él, y le besé en los labios. – Entiende que quiero que vivamos solos, por favor, solo míranos, ambos somos exitosos y vivimos en la casa de tus padres. – apoyé mi frente a la de él y cerré mis ojos, suplicando que mi pedido fuera aceptado.

— amor… yo quiero que podamos estar en una casa que consideremos completamente nuestra, donde todo nos pertenezca— con una mano tomándolo por la nuca y me frente junto a la de él, le miré fijamente.

– Yo te amo Trunks, y sabes que iría hasta el infierno por ti, pero necesito que me apoyes ahora. Necesito que hagas esto conmigo. Vayámonos de aquí.

—Pan…

—Por favor, Trunks.

Con su mirada azulada en mi dirección, él solo me besó.

—Está bien – aceptó. – Iremos dónde digas.

—Si no quieres ir a la casa de campo, pues…

—Sí, precisamente eso te iba a decir, mejor compraré una casa aquí en el centro de la ciudad y viviremos como tú dices.

—Sí, sí, sí, eso… — sin poder frenar mi alegría me lancé a sus brazos e inevitablemente terminé sobre él en el colchón. – no importa dónde, mientras seamos independientes y estemos juntos.

—Sí, nena. Mañana le diré a Rachel que empiece la búsqueda.

—Mientras más pronto mejor, Trunks – mi esposo sonrió de medio lado, y al verlo una escalofrió recorrió mi ser, tratando de olvidar la sensación que me causó Vegeta al besarme, yo junté mis labios a los de mi esposo, quien solo los movió tontamente.

—Pan…

—¿Sí? — contesté mirándole fijamente.

—Prepárate.

—¿Para qué?

—Te haré el amor.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

¿Cómo fue que la situación se volvió tan insostenible que ahora me encontraba enredada entre dos hombres?

Yo amaba a mi esposo y hasta ese entonces, se podría decir que era feliz, pero ahora…

Sí que debo admitir que extraño a Vegeta.

—¿Aún no regresa? – preguntó él a mi lado, y yo solo contesté que no. Luego de eso, el jefe de marketing de C.C me invitó a bailar. Cosa que acepté casi por insistencia de Vegeta.

La cual fue la mejor decisión que pude haber tomado, dejando de pensar en mis problemas solo me dejé llevar por la música y entonces sí que me divertí.

 _¿Trunks no vendría?_

Entonces que se joda. No me iba a amargar la noche.

Bailando con el Sr. Timborton o Alex como yo le decía —por preferencia de él – mi mente se relajó un poco y pude encontrar algunas frases e ideas que de seguro me servirían para acabar mi libro.

—Nena, debo decirte que te ves exquisita – susurró en mi oído Alex. – Debo decir que te envidio. – dijo con un tono de voz envidioso.

—No es para tanto, Alex – le respondí.

—Por Kamisama, mujer. ¿Qué no? El bombón de Trunks debería tener cuidado, un descuido y te roban, mujer. Porque es que estás divina – dijo mi amigo homosexual.

Para nadie era un secreto que él lo era, así como también que el hombre era un as en todo a cuanto a campaña publicitaria se tratara.

 _Si supieras, Alex._

—Por cierto ¿Dónde está tu flamante marido? – me preguntó mientras me daba una vuelta.

—Ah, tuvo que irse, pero regresará pronto – contesté restándole importancia.

Después de presentárselo a Bra, sabiendo a ciencia cierta que ellos dos se llevarían muy bien, sí que nos divertimos en grande, también en compañía de Goten.

—Y dime ¿Quién era el bombón que estaba a tu lado? ¿Algún pretendiente? – preguntó picarón. – Porque déjame decirte que es un apuesto espécimen – dijo con los ojos en dirección de Vegeta.

— ¿Podrías presentármelo? Nunca antes lo había visto – dijo sin prestarme atención realmente y con los ojos direccionados en Vegeta.

—Alex – regañé — ¿Qué dirá Lan? Eres un infiel de primera – bromeé.

—Él sabe que tengo ojos para admirar la belleza, así que no puede culparme, pero ya dime ¿Quién es ese hombre? ¿Un tío tuyo, al igual que el bombón de Goten? – preguntó, pero yo solo denegué. – Aunque… viéndolo bien, adivino que es el hermano mayor de tu padre. – dijo con toda convicción y yo no lo culpaba.

—No – le contesté. – Te equivocaste, Alex. Ese hombre es mi suegro.

—¡¿Qué?! – me dio gracia el haberlo oído casi gritar. – Eso no es posible. Nena, si no quieres presentármelo, no lo hagas, pero no me vengas con ese tipo de bromas.

—Pero si no estoy jugando – le dije— Su nombre es Vegeta, y es el padre de Trunks.

—Oh – Dijo con la boca abierta— ahora entiendo de dónde sacó Trunks lo apuesto que es, aunque claro, no debemos quitarle el crédito a Bulma – dijo él con una sonrisa. – Pero mira qué cosas se viene a enterar uno. Es muy apuesto.

—Ah… — no supe qué contestar.

Mi vista se perdió por unos momentos de la mesa y al siguiente, Trunks ya había regresado. Alzándome la copa de vino media llena, me dio a entender su disculpa. Como no quería pelear con él, solo le di una sonrisa. Después del baile fui junto con Bra a la mesa y allí sí que mi burbujeante sangre, ya no me dejó en paz.

—Menos mal llegas. – Le dije y él se disculpó, pero mi ira era comprensible, luego de que Bra nos dejara solos – por así decirlo – porque Vegeta estaba allí, le dije que lo hablaríamos luego, y él fue el que más se enojó, lo toleré en ese momento pero ahora, ahora quiero que me oiga.

—¿Sigues molesta? – preguntó mientas volaba a mi lado.

—Sí – contesté con total sinceridad. Él sabía que yo no me andaría con rodeos, diría las cosas de frente. – Sí, estoy molesta porque de nuevo faltaste a tus promesas. Si no puedes cumplirlas, Trunks. Entonces no prometas.

—Entiende que no pude hacer nada – se excusó.

—Siempre, Trunks. Siempre es la misma respuesta, y siempre es por tu trabajo. Por lo menos ya cambia esa premisa porque se está volviendo irritante.

—No pude ¿De acuerdo? Fueron unos inversionistas muy importantes para la empresa, Pan.

—Trunks – frené mi vuelo y él hizo lo mismo, con los brazos sobre el pecho, levité en frente de él. – Solo un par de horas, solo un maldito par de horas quédate conmigo. Ya pasaste dos semanas en Dubai, solo hoy ¿No pudiste darme un minuto de tu tiempo?

—Pan…

—O quizá es que… — las palabras se atoraron en mi garganta.

—No, eso sí que no te lo permito, Pan. – dijo comprendiendo lo que yo estaba pensando— No te permito que dudes de mí.

—Pues entonces no sé qué pensar, Trunks. Sé que la empresa demanda mucho de tu tiempo, por Kamisama, si yo misma me amanecía contigo viendo esos balances. Sé que es duro tu empleo, y que muchas plazas de trabajo dependen de tú decisión pero solo pido un par de horas, solo eso, Trunks. No creo que esté siendo egoísta por pedirlo ¿O sí? Esta noche te volví a ver, después de dos semanas. Dos semanas, Trunks. No horas, fueron semanas.

—Lo sé – contestó. – pero no estás siendo egoísta para nada.

—Menos mal lo reconoces, porque si mal no recuerdo, es por ese motivo que aún ahora, no tenemos hijos. Tú dijiste que no querías tenerlos en este momento, y en parte yo supe que quizá si los tenemos, tú quizá ni lo conocerías.

—Pan, no digas eso.

—Es que eso es lo que me estás dejando ver, Trunks. Nos hemos estado cuidando porque dijiste que luego tendrías más tiempo para nosotros — con una mano en mi vientre vacío, le di a entender mi punto. – Pero ahora… sé que quizá es otra de tus promesas que no cumplirás, Trunks, y no quiero que nuestro hijo pase por lo que ahora yo estoy pasando.

—Pan…

—Rabia – le solté y sus ojos azules se abrieron. – Rabia, Trunks. Estoy molesta contigo, porque no eres capaz de priorizar tus obligaciones porque ¿Qué crees? No eres solo el presidente de Capsule, sino también eres mi esposo… sorpresa – bufé — Y yo quiero que te comportes como tal, o que al menos priorices quién es más importante. Si yo o tu empleo. Al menos por unas horas, no pido todo el tiempo.

– Nena, yo… lo siento, y sí, tienes razón.

Con los ánimos más calmados desenrosqué mis brazos de mi pecho y suspiré profundamente.

—Trataré de tener más tiempo contigo. Yo lo…

—No te atrevas a decir que lo prometes, Trunks. – amenacé.

—Está bien, no lo diré, pero nena, yo en verdad… lo siento, no creí que te sintieras así.

—Sí al menos llamaras y estuvieras conmigo más seguido, lo sabrías, Trunks. Es increíble que la que tenga que siempre llamarte sea yo – dándole una última mirada de decepción empecé a levitar cabizbaja– Si…— las palabras se hicieron un nudo en mi garganta y maldije el haberme vuelto tan malditamente sensible.

–Si… ya no me quieres, Trunks, si ya no me amas, entonces. Dímelo de frente. – le dije retornado a ver al hombre que estaba a mis espaldas. – Y dime que quieres el divorcio y yo te lo daré. Solo dime, Trunks ¿Eso quieres?


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4.**

 **POV DE TRUNKS.**

 _"_ _Dime ¿Quieres el divorcio? Yo te lo daré. Solo dímelo, Trunks ¿Eso quieres?"_

—¿Qué mierda me estás diciendo?—Lancé la pregunta.

—Lo que oíste.

—No digas tonterías ¿Por qué habría de querer separarme de ti?

—No lo sé—me dijo totalmente seria—. Solo sé que…

—Es por mi puto trabajo—bramé entendiendo lo que ella quería reclamarme—. Pues te recuerdo Pan que la empresa demanda mucho de mi tiempo.

—Sí. Sí, pero yo también necesito de ti. Necesitaba esta noche que te quedaras conmigo. Por Kami, no nos hemos visto en todos estos días, y en vez de regresar a casa en paz, estamos peleando por lo mismo de siempre.

—Pan…

—No—declaró muy segura—. Ahora me escuchas, Trunks.

Sabía que estaba molesta, mucho a decir verdad, pero en parte, podía entenderla. Esta noche prometía mucho, pero en vez de eso, estábamos peleando. No me imaginaba que algo así podría llegar a pasar, pero ahora, si no quería seguir con esto, debería bajar la cabeza, y aceptar que ella tenía razón.

No la vi en muchos días, y cuando sí podía, prefería irme a contestar el teléfono.

—Trunks.

—Yo lo siento—le dije, y evidentemente, sus ánimos se calmaron—. Sé que tienes razón en todo, y sí, he… te he dejado de lado. No debí fallarte, al menos no esta noche.

—Ah…—su boca se abrió para de seguro decir algo, pero nada salió. Barriendo rápidamente su cuerpo, noté que su respiración se acompasaba, y el antiguo cejo fruncido sobre su frente, se disipó.

—Nena… yo lo lamento—acercándome a ella, pasé mi mano por su cintura, y casi susurrando en sus labios, me disculpé nuevamente—. Amor. Lo lamento.

—Trunks—su boca entreabierta, y su suave respiración, me invitaron en ese momento a obligar a mi mano a tomar posesión de sus glúteos, y poseer su imprudente boca.

De una manera posesiva, mordí sus labios carmesí e introduje mi lengua en su cavidad. Su aroma, la dulzura de sus labios me estaban enloqueciendo, y solo me faltaba arrancar ese pedazo de tela de vestido para hacerla mía.

No me importaba que estuviésemos volando por el cielo, y que alguien pudiese estarnos viendo, pero los débiles susurros que salieron de su boca, hicieron nublar mi juicio de la decencia. Hace meses, ya ni recuerdo, que no lo hemos hecho, y en parte, es porque casi siempre llego tarde o estoy en reuniones de trabajo, y ahora toda esa tensión acumulada, estaba haciendo que un par de mis invasores dedos se adentraran en la falda, y acariciando la malla delicada que ahora cubría sus glúteos, mordisqueé sus labios, y tomé unos de sus senos en mis manos.

—Trunks… no creo que…

—Te quiero follar ahora—le dije en su oído, y todo eso la hizo estremecer. Cuando estaba a punto de descender con ella en el bosque, ella colocó una de sus manos en mi pecho, y denegó.

 **POV DE PAN.**

—Lo siento—susurré, sintiéndome culpable—. Ahora… solo quiero dormir.

—Pan—sin siquiera soltar su agarre de mi cuerpo, Trunks tomó mi rostro en su mano libre, y con los ojos en mi boca, solo pudo besarme de nuevo—. Te deseo, nena. No puedes dejarme así.

—Trunks—susurré.

—Pan. Tú misma lo has dicho. No nos hemos visto en semanas.

—No ha sido mi culpa.

—Lo sé, pero ahora, quiero recompensarte.

 **POV DE VEGETA.**

—Siempre es lo mismo contigo. Eres insufrible.

—¿Qué es lo que tanto te molesta ahora, Bulma? Según sé, fui a la dichosa ¿O no?—pregunté desatándome la fastidiosa corbata del cuello. Corbata que Bulma había llevado exclusivamente para mí, porque sabía que yo no llevaría ese incómodo e inútil pedazo de tela en el cuello.

—¿Lo dices en serio? Hm. En verdad, no puedes actuar como un hombre de sociedad—bramó desde el armario—. Además, ni creas que me he olvidado de…

Sin prestarle atención, me acosté en la cama, con los brazos detrás de mi cabeza a manera de apoyo, mis pies aún en el suelo, y mi vista en el techo de la habitación.

—… sobre todo, cuando no quisiste darle la mano al Sr. Mitsuru… ¡¿Me estás escuchando?!—chilló en mi dirección, y la retorné a ver.

Con las manos empuñadas a cada lado de su cuerpo, Bulma lucía molesta en verdad.

—Sí, lo estoy haciendo.

—Pues no parece—dijo poniéndome los ojos en blanco, y allí sí que no soporté más su enfado.

—No sé por qué estás tan molesta ¿Querías que vaya a la fiesta? Fui. ¿Querías bailar? Lo hicimos. ¿Querías que conozca a tus dichosos socios? Lo hice. ¡¿Qué más quieres de mí, mujer?

—Que te hubieses comportado a la altura—dijo con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho—. Eso, Vegeta.

—¿Qué dices?

—Lo que oíste. Es increíble que después de tanto tiempo viviendo conmigo, no seas capaz de ser un poco más civilizado con mis socios. Tuve que disculparme con ellos por tu grosería.

¿Oí bien lo que Bulma dijo? ¿Civilizado?

—Kami, que vergüenza. Eran socios importantes para la empresa y resulta que el señor, no quiere apretar la mano de ellos. Te portaste como un…

—Bulma—ya no lo toleraría más—. Si fui al dichoso evento, fue por qué tú lo pediste, y…

—Pero debiste moderar tu conducta, Vegeta.

—Bulma. Si sabes cómo soy, entonces simplemente no me obligues a ir, porque te recuerdo que fue tu idea.

—Muy mala idea la mía—soltó dándome la espalda, mientras seguía refunfuñando caminando de seguro al cuarto de baño.

—Sch.

—Ah, y una última cosa—bramó con las manos en las caderas—. Por lo menos, claro, si no es demasiada molestia, múdate de ropa y quítate los zapatos, no quiero dormir en una cama sucia por los zapatos del señor—dijo de manera sarcástica, y con la ceja elevada—. ¿Qué esperas? No creo que Ann venga a estas horas para cambiar las sábanas.

En ese momento, sí que me colmó la paciencia en cuestión. Me levanté de la cama, y caminé hacia la salida. No creía aguantar sus reclamos toda la noche.

—¿A dónde crees que vas?—preguntó a mis espaldas—. Aún no hemos terminado.

—¿Piensas no dormir toda la noche?

—¿Me estás diciendo intensa? ¿Crees que quiero desgarrar mi garganta tratando de hacer que entiendas?

—¿Algo más para decir?—pregunté de nuevo, ahora ya con la mano en la manija de la puerta.

—Esto aún no ha acabado—sentenció.

—Por hoy si lo ha hecho, Bulma.

—Patán—soltó antes de hacer sonar sus tacones por la habitación.

Sin más reclamos por oír, salí de allí con dirección a la habitación de huéspedes. Me quité los zapatos, y aun con el ridículo traje puesto, me acosté.

La habitación estaba en completa penumbra, nada se escuchaba, al parecer, las habitaciones insonorizadas tenían una gran ventaja.

Intenté cerrar los ojos para dormirme, pero no pude, cada que lo intentaba, simplemente lo vivido hoy se rememoraba en mi mente.

"De hecho, este es especialmente para ti. Tengo otro en la bolsa"

—Sch. Esa niñata.

Realmente ella me había sorprendido con aquello, debo darle mi gratificación, ya que disfruté el sonido de la tela al romperse. A propósito…

En ese momento, encendí la lámpara de mi velador, saqué una cápsula del bolsillo interno de mi chaqueta, y la lancé.

El pedazo de vestido desgarrado apareció, así como una sonrisa malévola y depravada en mi cara.

—Esa niñata—tomé la prenda, y la observé entre mis dedos.

La prenda le quedaba condenadamente bien en aquellas lechosas piernas, cubriendo sus exquisitos y bien proporcionados senos, justo para el tacto, justo para mis manos, justo para mi boca.

Mirando de nuevo la prenda, supe que si alguien la hallaba, sí que tendríamos problemas, así que la carbonicé con un rayo de ki, y me volví a acostar.

Al pasar mi mano por mi cara, supe que el aroma de aquella prenda se había impregnado en mis manos. El mismo de su piel, el mismo de su pelo, el mismo que disfruté esta tarde.

 _"_ _Vegeta, por favor"_

¿Cómo olvidar cuando le temblaron las piernas cuando me vio en medio de ellas?

Kami, ni perdiendo la memoria podría.

Ahora, si me concentro lo suficiente, casi puedo escucharla gemir en oídos, y arañar mi espalda. Sentir como sus dedos halaban mi cabello, y toda ella se acoplaba a mí, me estrujaba para acercarme a ella, temblaba por sentirme dentro de ella, su inocencia en las artes amatorias, así como su pasión por conocerme, saber qué podía darme placer, y, inteligentemente, debo admitir que casi me vine cuando ella pasó sus dedos por aquella cicatriz en mi cola ya inexistente.

—Diablos—Sisee al notar que la sangre de mi cuerpo se había concentrado en un sitio especial de mi anatomía.

No era un maldito puberto, pero ahora mi cuerpo había reaccionado como eso.

Mi erección se había manifestado, así como la urgente necesidad de liberarme. Los pantalones me apretaban, así que me desfundé, y procedí con mi masturbación. No tendría caso evitarlo con agua fría, de todas maneras nunca funciona, y, además era lo que yo quería, lo necesitaba, y mi atención solo se enfocaba en aquella niña de ojos negros, de piernas largas, y constante curiosidad.

 _"_ _Kami, Vegeta"_

Me acaricié pensando en ella, en la escultural figura que delante de mí caminó hacia el baño, a la que vi tomando una ducha, arreglándose, y luego salir del sitio para su encuentro.

Verla era retornar en el tiempo, era ver a las mujeres de mi raza, tener a alguien que a pesar de ser una segunda generación de herederos de la sangre saiyajin, era mucho mejor que una primera descendencia.

Podía hacerle lo que sea, y casi ni siquiera intentar controlarme por apretujarla contra mí. Recordaba su voz, en medio de susurros, gemidos, pidiendo, rogando incluso que la dejara alcanzar su orgasmo, y su posterior liberación.

No le tomó demasiado tiempo, la fuerza que tenía era proporcional a su inocencia en el sexo. Aunque iba mejorando, he de admitir.

—Pan…

Cerré mis ojos mientras las descargas eléctricas se extendían por todo mi cuerpo, mi respiración acelerada, y mi labio inferior atrapado entre mis dientes, me dejaron seguir viendo a Pan en su exquisita desnudez, con las sábanas al pie de la cama, con sus mejillas rojas, y una leve mordida en su labio.

Cuando ya me hube recuperado, abrí mis ojos y me quité la ropa, para tan solo dormir con mis boxers sobre las caderas, y ahora habiendo aliviado mi libido, quizá podría descansar.

 **POV DE PAN.**

—No estás enfadado.

—No ¿Por qué creer eso?—preguntó besando mi hombro.

—Bueno…

—Escucha—en un movimiento, me hizo girar para acomodarme sobre él—. Sé que no era el momento. Solo pensé en mí.

—Yo lo siento, Trunks.

Mirarlo me hacía sentir una completa descarada y la peor de las mujeres, y en especial, debí haber dormido con mi esposo, pero no había sucedido así.

En la madrugada, cuando Trunks y yo llegamos a casa, la intención era dormir juntos, pero no pude, argumenté un dolor de cabeza y el cansancio, y Trunks así pareció aceptarlo, menos mal para mí, al menos.

Ahora, en el desayuno, creí que Trunks estaría molesto por mi evasiva, pero al contrario de lo que hubiese creído, él estaba muy relajado, tranquilo, y alegre por decirlo menos.

—¿Algo que yo no sepa?—pregunté sacado las torticas del sartén, y las coloqué en el mesón de la cocina, para que él comiera.

—¿Eh? —dijo mordiendo una manzana

—Estás muy feliz—comenté con los ojos en mi labor.

—Sí ¿Quieres saber por qué?—preguntó con la expresión de misterio.

—Sí. Dime ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Bueno. He decidido darme unas vacaciones.

—¿Ah?—me sorprendí sinceramente por lo que dijo. Nunca dejaba su trabajo—. ¿Qué dices, Trunks?

—Lo que has oído, he trabajado mucho en estos años, y no hemos compartido mucho como debíamos. Así que ¿Qué te parece un par de semanas de vacaciones, eh? De seguro tú también lo necesitas.

—Ah, pero…—sin palabras me quedé cuando él, colocándose delante de mí, me besó y me dio una nalgada—. Trunks. Contrólate, Cori podría llegar en cualquier momento.

—Sí. Lo sé—dijo en mis labios, pero ignorante a mis súplicas, solo continuó con sus descaradas caricias, y sus manos adentrándose en mis pantalones de dormir.

—Ah, Trunks… por favor—supliqué, ya que el hombre me acorraló en el mesón.

—Sch. Solo abre las piernas—susurró, y todo mi ser tembló. Al no hacerle caso, su brazo se posó en mi cintura y me sentó en aquel sitio, pegándose a mí, me dejó sentir su erección en mi entrepierna mientras sus manos se paseaban descaradamente.

—Trunks. Cori podría llegar y…—intenté explicar con una mano en su pecho para frenarlo.

— ¿Lo ves?—dijo apartándose en ese instante—. Lo necesitamos—completó bufando con exasperación—. En todo este tiempo no hemos podido estar completamente solos—bramó, y como yo adiviné, el sonido de la entrada no tardó en aparecer. Trunks regresó a su sitio, en frente de su desayuno, y al poco rato, Cori arribó.

—Buenos días, señores—saludó con reverencia, y después de colocarse su mandil de trabajo, terminó de preparar nuestro desayuno.

Trunks comió en completo silencio, y al igual lo hice yo. Los acontecimientos previos, me dejaron la mente en blanco.

¿Qué rayos le estaba pasando a Trunks?

Nunca se había comportado de esa manera, tan… salvaje, y ¿Necesitado?

Por Kami.

¿Será que al fin le hago falta?

 _"_ _¿Qué hacen? Es de madrugada?"_

 _"_ _Estoy trabajando, papá"_

 _"_ _Eres el jefe. Déjalo, Trunks"_

 _"_ _Ahora no puedo, quizá el año que viene"_

Y así, años tras año. Kami. Ahora no sé qué pensar con respecto a todo lo que he vivido este último año. Realmente, no lo sé.

 **FLASHBACK.**

—Deberías bajar la intensidad, Trunks—Le dijo Vegeta mientras yo servía la taza de café en frente del recién llegado.

—Aun no, papá—le contestó mi esposo sin siquiera quitar sus ojos de la computadora—. Es un negocio muy importante ¿Además, qué haces aquí, a esta hora?

—Tu madre está histérica de nuevo—bramó en su manera típica. Disimuladamente, miré mi reloj en mi muñequera, y pude apreciar que era las dos de la mañana—, dice que un invento no resultó como debería, se acostó, y tiempo después me echó de la cama—soltó, cosa que a mí también me sorprendió. De no haber estado allí, no lo habría creído.

Quizá tenía que haberme ido de allí, y dejarlos en su plática de hombres, pero la curiosidad, y, el notar que al parecer mi presencia no les fastidiaba, me limité a tomar mi café con mi cinnabon rolls. Con la mirada en mi taza de tinte negro y aroma exquisito, pensaba en las cosas que había pasado aquel día, en especial, el haber estado sola, de nuevo, Trunks había prometido ir a mi firma de libros, pero no, de nuevo, no había asistido.

—Está… insoportable. Mira que echarme a mí—dijo Vegeta sacándome de mis cavilaciones.

—Bueno, debes entenderla, papá. La feria científica es en pocos días. Estará muy nerviosa.

—Eso no le da derecho para echarme de su cama, y decirme que me largue a dormir a donde se me pegue la gana.

—Bueno, papá—contestó mi esposo—. A veces no estamos en nuestros mejores días, es decir, con el ánimo siempre alto. Eso es cosa de mocosos inmaduros, sin ninguna preocupación alguna, ni oficio, y nosotros, ya tenemos cierta edad para andar en esas tonterías—soltó, como si ser joven se tratara de un pecado, y, además, nos tildó a nosotros de viejos, yo no sabía si sentirme ofendida o no por su comentario.

¿Qué había dicho?

¿Mocosos?

¿Viejos?

Yo apenas sí tenía veinticinco años, y él treinta tres.

¿Qué?

¿Yo también era una mocosa o era una anciana para él?

Tuve que morderme la mejilla antes de replicar. No sé incluso por qué lo hice, pero sí sentí mis sangre burbujear en mí interior, y para colmo, insinuó que su padre ya estaba entrando en la ancianidad, por Kami, Vegeta podría pasar muy bien por su hermano mayor. Mi suegro, sigue siendo de la forma en la que lo recuerdo.

—¿Qué quiere decir eso?—preguntó finalmente Vegeta, lo cual agradecí, porque aunque quise guardarme esa pregunta, lo cierto era que, si él no la hubiese dicho, yo lo habría hecho.

—Bueno, papá. No puedes decir que… hacen cosas de jóvenes—Kami ¿Qué demonios está diciendo Trunks?—, quiero decir. Lo que de jóvenes o cuando tenían más tiempo y menos obligaciones hacían, ahora han quedado relegadas a segundo plano.

—¿Segundo plano, dices?—preguntó Vegeta, con una mirada de escepticismo en su rostro, porque de los dos, solo yo me fijé en sus expresiones.

—Sí, papá. Como por ejemplo: el sexo—soltó, y casi solté mi taza.

De todas las cosas que podría haber creído que podía salir de la boca de Trunks, nunca imaginé esa. En verdad, jamás lo pensé. Mi cara debió ser un poema, porque sentí la mirada de Vegeta sobre mí, unos cuantos segundos.

—Explícate—le dijo su padre, y allí sí que quería que el suelo se abriera en dos, y me engullera por completo. Sentirme el punto de atención de alguien de acuerdo a ese tema, no era para lo que yo me había quedado.

—Sí, papá. Mamá y tú ya no son tan jóvenes, y ahora, las obligaciones absorben todo su tiempo.

—¿Qué tiene que ver la edad con el sexo?—preguntó, indagando, haciendo mella en aquel punto, y yo sentí las piernas temblar. Si conocía a Trunks, y ahora, estaba en medio de su inhibido pudor, de seguro, aquello tendría algo privado que sería revelado.

—Papá, solo míranos, y mírate a ti y a mamá. Nosotros, sí somos más jóvenes que ustedes, pero tenemos obligaciones, y responsabilidades, no se diga ustedes. No tenemos tiempo para malgastarlo en…

—En algo como el sexo ¿Supongo?—inquirió Vegeta.

—Sí. Así es, hay cosas más importantes que requieren de nuestro tiempo—dijo, seguro de sus palabras, y como si de una cátedra para universidad se tratara—, por ejemplo: Pan y yo no tenemos sexo tan seguido… ¿Qué será? ¿Una vez por mes, quizá?—preguntó mirándome, alzando la ceja para que yo afirmara o denegara algo al respecto.

—Trunks…—apenas sí sisee, la sensación de mi piel helada, y mis mejillas sonrosadas por lo que mi esposo le había confesado a su padre, me decían que todo esto era real, y que no estaba soñando, porque me había quedado dormida sobre la mesa de la cocina. No, ahora mi suegro sabía un tema que involucraba a Trunks, y a mí sexualidad directamente.

—¿Estás bromeando?—preguntó Vegeta un tanto incrédulo. Una de sus cejas, se inclinó, y él lo miró dubitativo.

—No. Y es que, paso viajando la mayor parte del tiempo, por eso, creo que mamá, también está en esta misma situación. Quizá siente lo mismo, ahora está más presionada con lo de la feria científica, y bueno, es por eso que necesita estar sola para reorganizar sus ideas ¿No lo crees?

—Quizá—soltó el hombre descendiendo la mirada por breves momentos. Lo cual agradecí infinitamente, el solo sentirme analizada por mi suegro, quien sabía la frecuencia de mi vida sexual, hacía que me diera vergüenza, y dudaba que en mucho tiempo, volvería a mantenerle la mirada—. Siento realmente, tú forma de pensar, Trunks—dijo Vegeta, y yo casi me caigo de mi asiento.

Lo dijo en su manera seria, pero a la vez, sonó como un consejo.

—Tener sexo es una necesidad básica para todos, pero además, demuestra la unión entre tú y tu compañera.

Casi pude escuchar con claridad cuando tragué saliva. Definitivamente, ya varias sorpresas me habían dado esta madrugada, pero en especial, Vegeta, ¿Quién diría que él dijera esas palabras?

—Eso es… reconfortante—apenas sí solté, tontamente, por lo cual me di una bofetada mental. Ni siquiera estaba pensando cuando lo dije.

Sentí la mirada de Trunks y su padre sobre mí, pero dándome fuerza, me levanté de la mesa con el Cinnabon restante en la bandeja, y mi taza de café. Me dirigí al fregadero para lavar los platos, todo, haría todo con tal de alejarme de sus inquisidoras miradas.

—Papá—soltó asombrado Trunks a mis espaldas—. Nunca creí que dirías eso. Si mi madre te oyera, quizá su enojo menguaría. Pero dejando eso de lado, papá, es una pérdida de tiempo.

¿Qué?

En ese momento me di cuenta que había doblado la cuchara de metal en mi mano.

¿Pérdida de tiempo, dijo?

Kami. Quiero asesinarlo por haber dicho algo como eso siquiera, algo tan impropio, y es que no lo entiendo.

¿Por qué tiene ese estúpido pensamiento mercantilista de que el tiempo es dinero?

¿Qué? ¿Acaso tenía que pagarle por sexo acaso?

Casi gruñí por aquello, pero me calmé, de todas maneras, nadie podía culparme, llevaba semanas sin haber tenido relaciones sexuales, a decir verdad, dos meses sin sexo. Y me siento totalmente frustrada.

Enfadada, no por la cuestión en sí del sexo, sino más bien por la connotación que eso implica, como: no sentirme amada, o quizá no sea hermosa ni sexy para provocar y despertar esos deseos en mi esposo, ese conjunto de ideas, me hicieron sentir asqueada, pero realmente furiosa con Trunks por haber dicho eso.

Por Kami, no éramos unos ancianos. Si Vegeta quería tener intimidad con Bulma ¿Por qué no nosotros?

Al poco tiempo, sentí a Trunks levantarse de la mesa, con el computador bajo el brazo, así que, rápidamente, apreté más la cuchara en mi mano, y la tiré en el contenedor de basura.

—Me voy. Pan, sube cuanto antes—me dijo a mis espaldas, y con media vista en su dirección, le di mi asentimiento de cabeza—. Papá. Descansa. Nos vemos el miércoles.

—¿Qué?—preguntó su padre.

—Así es. Tengo que viajar mañana, así que nos veremos en tres días.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

Kami. Aquel día casi lo mato ¿Cómo pudo haberle dicho eso a Vegeta? Creo, que de manera inconsciente, Trunks desencadenó una serie de eventos desafortunados, para él.

—Señora.

Pero ahora, no sé qué rayos le esté pasando a Trunks para haber tomado esa decisión, y, quizá, la idea de tener una temporada, así fuera solo por un par de semanas, sería excelente para nosotros. Para mejorar nuestra relación, quizá este viaje renueve mis sentimientos por mi matrimonio.

—Señora.

Quizá, debería hablar con Vegeta con respecto a eso. No quiero tener que dar explicaciones sobre posibles llamadas que el hombre hiciera.

—¡Pan!—me gritó Trunks, y técnicamente salté de la silla.

—Ah… pero ¿Qué demonios te pasa, Trunks?—pregunté.

—Cori te ha estado llamando desde hace rato y no le prestas atención.

—¿Qué?—mi mirada se dirigió hacia ella, quien solo lo confirmó con una sonrisa en sus labios, después de preguntarme qué clase de fruta quería para mi batido, me colocó las tortitas con algo de fruta picada sobre ellas.

El teléfono sonó en la sala, y Cori corrió a contestar, dejándonos solos a Trunks y a mí.

—Veo que estás ansiosa por el viaje, Pan.

—Sí, así es.

—Me alegra mucho, entonces empacaremos hoy, y partimos mañana.

—De acuerdo—contesté con el vaso de batido de fresa en mis manos.

—Ya quiero tenerte—pausó acercándose disimuladamente a mí—, desnuda en la playa, solo para mí.

—Trunks—tosí mi batido—. Sch. No seas tan…

—Señores—interrumpió Cori mi pequeño reclamo.

—¿Quién era?—preguntó Trunks terminando su desayuno.

—Era su madre, la señora Bulma, dice que hoy los invitan a un almuerzo en el jardín.

—Ah, gracias.

—¿Vamos a ir?—pregunté, esperando o quizá no, que dijera que no iríamos.

—Por supuesto que vamos. Es más, apresúrate, vamos. Así aprovecho para entrenar con papá—dijo antes de desaparecer detrás de una columna de la sala.

Con todo aquello, ya ni ánimo tenía para comer, así que simplemente, me senté en la mesa, y piqué un poco de fruta, pero ni me atreví a masticarla.

—Señora—me llamó Cori, y me notifico que Bra también iría, y que no solo eso, sino que además, habría una fiesta en la piscina.

Genial.

Lo único que necesitaba, tener apenas unos retazos de tela cubriéndome, aunque, para Vegeta, ya no habría nada que ocultar.

—¡Pan! ¡Date prisa!—gritó Trunks desde la planta alta, y ahora tenía que prepararme para convivir con mi suegro, quien paradójicamente, había visto ayer, y tener que aparentar total normalidad, como si eso fuera tan sencillo.

—¡Pan!

—Ya voy—susurré.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5.**

 **POV DE VEGETA.**

—¡Despierta de una buena vez, maldita sea!—sin siquiera abrir mis ojos, ya sabía que Bulma estaba enfadada. La pregunta era ¿Su enojo era de la misma intensidad que anoche o quizá minoró?—¡¿Acaso estás sordo, Vegeta?! ¡Ya es de día!—bramó.

No, veo que no. Falsas ilusiones me había hecho, yo.

La escuché resonar sus tacones en el piso, poco después abrió las cortinas, y los rayos del sol me pegaron de lleno en la cara, obligándome a cerrar mis ojos para no lastimarlos. Me cubrí con la manta, y pretendí seguir durmiendo.

—Vegeta. Levántate, ahora.

—Estoy cansado—comenté, y supe que había cometido un jodido error.

—¿Qué?—sí, eso era precisamente que yo le reclamaba a mi condenado cerebro que no pudo dar una mejor excusa—. Hm. Tú nunca… habías dicho algo como eso.

—Pues ahora lo estoy.

Sin que me lo viera venir, me lanzó una almohada directo en la cara con toda su fuerza.

—¡¿Qué mierda te pasa, Bulma?!—sentándome en la cama, y refregándome los ojos, la confronté—. Estás de un humor que no te soportas ni tu misma.

—Sí, sí lo estoy, y ¿Adivina a quién se lo debo?

Su voz en total ironía, me hicieron bufar.

—Supongo que la mía.

—Sí, sí, y sí—afirmó—. Porque resulta que no en mucho tiempo, los muchachos vendrán a casa, y mírate cómo estás.

—Hm. ¿Tengo que reunirme obligatoriamente con tus amigos? Pues no quiero, prefiero quedarme a dormir todo el día aquí.

—Ah, no. No, señor. Te levantas ahora, no me harás disculparme por ti como siempre lo hago. Eso sí que sería inaceptable, y además…

—Mira, Bulma—levantándome de la cama, me coloqué en frente de ella—. ¿Qué tienes, eh? En verdad que no te entiendo.

—¿Con respecto a qué? ¿Qué estás tratando de decir?

—Lo que oíste—sentencié—. Estás…

—¿Qué? Dilo.

—Anal (Irritante, fastidiosa, grosera, molesta)—solté, y sus ojos se abrieron asombrados.

—¿Anal, dices?

—Sí, estos últimos meses me has dicho lo que tengo, y lo que no tengo que hacer, y en verdad, me estoy cansado de tu mierdas, con nada quedas complacida.

—¿Crees que es por gusto?

—Entonces ¿Por qué más?

—Es por ti—dijo, apretando los puños—. Por ti.

—¿Y yo qué tengo que ver en esto, eh? Quizá si no estuvieras todo el tiempo enfadada por estupideces, sabrías que no he hecho nada por lo cual…

—Sí. Eso lo sé. Nunca haces nada. Es eso. Si quizá te enfocaras o al menos trataras de hacer algo por mí.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Que te pongas a trabajar, porque eso me haría enfadar, Vegeta. No haces nada en todo el día.

—¿Eso crees?

—Sí. Eso creo. Ahora que no hay nadie que amenace la Tierra, creo que deberías tener un poco de conciencia, y al menos traer algo de dinero a esta casa. No lo necesitamos, pero en verdad, han sido años en los cuales…

—Ya. Entiendo—comenté con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho—. Dime, Bulma ¿Qué más tienes para echarme en cara?

—Nada más por el momento—soltó con una ceja levantada, rodando los ojos, salió de mi habitación, no sin antes decirme que me diera prisa, porque los insectos de sus amigos no tardarían e llegar. Como si a mí me importara mucho.

Con paso lento. Me dirigí al baño, con mi pantalón bandereando en mi mano.

Apenas ingresé al baño, tuve que colocar todo mi autocontrol para no terminar pateando la puerta del mismo.

—Sch—estaba molesto. Maldita sea, mi día podía haber empezado de otra manera, pero ahora solo quería golpear a un costal de huesos.

Repasé mis manos por mi cabeza una y otra vez para tratar de calmarme. Había tenido una gran noche, y ahora tenía un humor de perros, por el cual estaba seguro, alguien habría de pagar.

Me metí en la ducha, y cuando salí me dispuse a cambiarme. La habitación de huéspedes se había convertido en estos últimos meses en la mía, de hecho. Lo cual era una ventaja de todos modos, porque sentí la energía de Bulma en nuestra habitación, y realmente no quería tener que escuchar sus reclamos, no por lo menos hoy.

Miré el buró, y el reloj digital me notificó: veinte para la una de la tarde.

—Hm—bufé. Jamás me había quedado tan profundo, quizá, mi propia excusa sí que era válida, y sí que estaba cansado. Recordando la noche anterior, una sonrisa se posó en mis labios mientras me enfundé en mi traje gris, y en mis guantes blancos.

Me coloqué en las bota de entrenamiento, y así salí. En el pasillo me encontré con Bulma, quien, como es, no tardó en decirme que no era la ropa apropiada.

—Bulma. No me jodas.

—No me jodas, Bulma. No me jodas—repitió malhumorada—. Kami ¿Sabes qué? Mejor sal como se te dé la gana. Trunks y Pan acaban de llegar—comentó ante de pasar de mí para ir a recibirlos. Así que deteniendo mi paso, me concentré en sentir su Ki, y sí, mi hijo y Pan habían llegado.

 **POV DE PAN**.

—Por aquí, por favor. La señora Bulma vendrá en un momento—mencionó su secretaria mientras mi corazón estaba por salir desbocado de mi pecho, desde que habíamos salido de aquí, hace no menos de un año, no había colocado un solo pie aquí, a excepción de ayer. Pero ahora era diferente, este lugar, todo aquí me recordaba como inició nuestro intento de relación. Un año, Kami, un año y a partir de entonces, nada nunca llegaría a ser igual.

 **FLASHBACK.**

—¿A esta hora te pones a lavar la loza? Hm. Vaya manera la tuya de ocupar la madrugada—dijo Vegeta mientras continuaba con su comida en la mesa.

Sabía a ciencia cierta que eso era verdad, pero aun así, necesitaba ocupar mi mente en algo más para dejar de pensar en todo lo que Trunks había dicho, aunque, no estaba funcionando, pero al menos me mantenía ocupada, lo suficiente para subir a la habitación y no terminar con una discusión con Trunks por haber revelado algo tan personal como mí sexualidad, especialmente, al hombre que estaba a mis espaldas.

— Déjalo, sabes que mañana alguien lo hará.

Ni siquiera lo había sentido acercarse, y ahora estaba a mi lado, solamente para dejar su plato en el fregadero.

—Mañana lo hará Ann, así que… ¿Pero qué te pasa?—comentó con su mirada en mí, y solo allí pude sentir que había estado llorando—. ¿Qué tienes?

—Ah…—apresurada m sequé las lágrimas con mis manos mojadas, y solamente denegué—. No es nada. Quizá esté resfriada o…

—Hm. No mientas, eres una saiyajin ¿Tú enferma? Por favor—bramó, colocándose a un lado del fregadero.

—Lo cierto es que…

—¿Están mal, cierto?—preguntó el hombre, sabiendo a ciencia cierta el posible motivo de mis lágrimas. Estaba furiosa con Trunks, y por si eso no bastara, la forma tan fría con la cual había descrito el tener intimidad, vaya que había calado fondo en mí, y ahora me encontraba llorando en frente de él.

—Solo…

—¿Qué cosa? Dilo.

—Solo que, creo que Trunks ya no me considera atractiva—solté encogiéndome de hombros—, es solo eso—solté con un intento de sonrisa en mi cara.

—¿Y eso es divertido?—preguntó, con su voz tenor grave.

—No, para nada, pero es que…

—Entonces no trates de fingir, y aparentar que todo está bien.

—No lo hago.

—¿A, no?

—No—contesté seriamente, mientras me di cuenta que ya había fregado un plato, por lo mínimo cuatro veces.

—¿Entonces por qué no le reclamaste a Trunks, eh? Creí que en cualquier momento le pondrías un alto, en verdad, creí que dirías algo.

—Pues no lo hice. Y creo que, mejor me iré a dormir—secándome las manos en el delantal de cocina, pretendí salir, no sin antes él propusiera algo mejor.

—¿No te parece mejor un entrenamiento?

—¿Qué dice?

—Ahora—dijo—. La verdad, también estoy un tanto molesto, así que, no lo repetiré otra vez ¿Quieres o no entrar a la cámara de gravedad para entrenar?

—Ah…

¿Qué contestarle?

Si bien es cierto, si me iba a la habitación, de seguro Trunks ya estaría en el otro polo de la cama matrimonial de tres plazas, sin inmutarse siquiera de mi ausencia o presencia, y realmente no quería acostarme, y solo clavar mi vista en la ventana que rodeaba mi habitación.

—Veo que no—dijo pasando de mí para dirigirse a su cámara.

¿Qué tienes que perder?

Me dijo mi subconsciente, un poco más animada por al menos poder desahogar mi frustración emocional en una batalla campal. Hice el menor ruido posible para ingresar a la habitación que tenía en C.C, y pude ver a Trunks durmiendo plácidamente con los brazos y las piernas estirados por toda la cama.

Pasando de él, fui con dirección a mi armario, me adentré en él, y tomé mi traje de entrenamiento. Con él en mano me senté en el sillón circular que allí había, dudando quizá en aceptar el pedido, pero de todos modos…

Era de madrugada, no tenía nada que hacer, y aun si lo quisiera ¿Qué más podía hacer de todos modos? No, ya no quería dormir en una almohada empapada de lágrimas, al menos no esta noche.

Rápidamente me enfundé en mi dogi, cortesía de mi abuelo Goku, y salí de la habitación en completa penumbra. No tardé mucho tiempo en ir a la cámara de gravedad, y después de anunciarme, él me dejó pasar.

—¿Estás lista para una golpiza?—preguntó, y yo solo pude colocarme en posición de batalla mientras la puerta de la cámara se cerró, y la gravedad aumentó.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK.

—Sean, bienvenidos—anunció Bulma, entrando a la sala—. Trunks. Necesito hablar contigo. Pan. Me lo llevaré por breves momentos—me anunció, y solo los vi desaparecer.

Me abracé a mí misma, hasta que Bra lo hizo por mí, charlamos por breves momentos, y todos empezaron a llegar.

Después de la fiesta, hubiese deseado que Trunks hubiese dicho: Vamos a casa. Pero no, y ahora estábamos durmiendo aquí, en donde antes era nuestra habitación.

Miré de nuevo el techo, y no pude evitar sonreír con nostalgia, hace tiempo, sabía exactamente lo que había allí, pero ahora, todo era igual de desconocido para mí.

Cómo olvidar cuando todo en mi vida se volvió tan… raro, extraño, pero… madre santa, yo vivo y no me he enloquecido, todo, gracias a él.

De pronto, sentí que él elevó su ki, lo fluctuó en la cámara de gravedad, y supe que ese era mi llamado.

 _"_ _Esta noche. Te daré la señal"_

 _"_ _Pero, Vegeta ¿Estás loco, acaso?"_

 _"_ _Esta noche, Pan"_

Santa madre, casi me dio un paro cardiaco cuando lo vi allí, en medio de la gente, sirviéndose un pedazo de carne asada a la parrilla, y solamente levantó la mirada, y me dio un imperceptible guiño.

Por Kami ¿Qué hombre desafiaba así a la muerte? Nunca he conocido a alguien que lo hubiese hecho, en verdad que no. Teníamos a todos, rodeándonos, y aun así, ese hombre tenía el descaro de haberlo hecho. Aunque por otra parte, la descarada era yo, según en sus palabras. Porque, a pedido de Bra, de hecho. Tuve que necesariamente enfundarme en ese pedazo de tela de una pieza, para poder disfrutar de la piscina.

Recuerdo las breves miradas que me envió, y también el accidental toque a mi hombro mientras nos servíamos nuestra comida del bufet.

Aun no podía creer que ese hombre podía tener la indecencia de acercarse, estar a pocos pasos de mí, con todos allí, con su esposa, con el mío incluso, y aun así, no se sentía culpable. Al contrario de Trunks, que casi se disculpaba por tocarme, así haya sido por casualidad, un solo roce accidental que implicara un contacto físico, cosa que yo necesitaba. Madre santa, yo vivo de esos roces, de esos errores y no de sus contantes "Lo siento, no debí"

Era su esposa, la mujer que compartía cama con él, pero no vida, si así lo colocaba en la balanza. Ahora, al parecer, está intentando cambiar, decirme que quiere recuperar lo nuestro, y es algo que si quisiera, es decir, hablar con Trunks de todo y nada, que él me enseñara, que compartiera sus conocimientos conmigo o al menos…

De nuevo, como antes, el ki de Vegeta fluctuó, y supe que estaría esperando mi aparición por la cámara. Pero ¿Cómo se le podía ocurrir semejante tontería? Si Trunks notara que no estaba en la habitación, quizá me buscaría, pero después de todo…

 _"_ _Durará hasta que esos dos recapaciten"_

 _"_ _Vegeta…"_

 _"_ _Claro. Si aceptas"_

¿Habré hecho lo correcto? ¿Quizá, esto se habría solucionado con tan solo haberlo hablado con Trunks al respecto de mis sentimientos y de la soledad que cargaba por su indiferencia? Apenas siete años, y ya nada era como hace poco tiempo, me sorprendía de las parejas que llevaban tanto tiempo juntas, como mi madre, mi abuelo, y… Bulma.

Quizá, si tan solo, hubiese tomado otro tipo de decisiones, ahora podría dormir… ¿Tranquila? ¿Relajada? O ¿Acostumbrada a que todo fuese la misma rutina de todos los días?

Con el brazo doblado debajo de mi cabeza, miré de nuevo al techo, y recordé la noche, en la cual, vine llorando aquí.

 **FLASHBACK.**

—Otro de estos, y te mueres—me dijo, sonando orgulloso de lo que su Garlic Gun me había hecho. Mi ropa quemada decía mucho. Aun así, me coloqué de nuevo en pie, y el orgulloso hombre tan solo sonrió de medio lado—. Bueno, es suficiente, creo que es todo.

—Sí—comenté después de dejar mi fase de súper saiyajin.

"¿Podría… dejarme entrenar en la cámara?"

"Adelante"

Contrario a lo que yo hubiese creído, el hombre en cuestión, me lanzó una botella con líquido para la reposición de electrolitos, y sentándose a mi lado, se quedó en completo silencio.

Pasó el tiempo, y cuando creí que lo mejor que haría sería irme de allí, el hombre comenzó a hablarme.

—Pan…

—Vegeta-san, yo…

—No debes sentirte culpable—solamente dijo mientras su boca bebía el contenido de la botella—. De todas maneras, yo fui el que lo provocó.

"Créeme, esto es mucho más grave"

—Ah…—se refería al beso que habíamos compartido hace ya casi medio año. Razón principal por la cual, supliqué, rogué, a Trunks, que saliéramos de esta casa, y buscáramos nuestra propia independencia.

—Planeo hacer como si nunca hubiese sucedido.

—Sí—susurré apenas—. También yo.

—Deberías hablar con Trunks—soltó de improviso, pero en ningún momento, su vista se clavó en mí.

—¿Eso cree?—pregunté con cierta incertidumbre, y como presagiando que eso no funcionaría, intenté muchas veces hablarlo con Trunks, pero hasta ahora, el hombre hace oídos sordos.

—Sí.

—La verdad—no tenía nadie para hablar acerca de esto. Mi madre, y quizá mi abuela se escandalizarían si les confesara que, la razón de todos nuestros problemas, es que, Trunks no le da el interés que esta relación supone debe tener—He tenido deseos de hacerlo, pero… al igual que siempre no he podido hablar, casi nunca está. Usted, lo sabe perfectamente.

—Ya.

—Gracias—le dije, y su expresión de cejas fruncidas, y sus labios rectos me hizo bajar la mirada—. Es decir, por… haber entrenado conmigo.

—No eres una pérdida de tiempo—dijo.

Tomé el envase de mi botella de vidrio, y cuando se la iba a entregar en sus manos, mis dedos se tocaron con los suyos. Una electricidad recorrió mi piel en ese instante, en especial, porque recordaba esos mismos dedos que habían tomado mí nuca para besarme, la primera vez.

No sé ni cómo fui capaz de levantar la mirada hacia él, sus ojos ónix, siempre tan serios, enmarcados por esas cejas, me hicieron sonrojarme, a la vez que, mi mente, se largaba lejos de aquí, y mis sentidos me dijeron que lo acariciara, sentir de seguro, la barba afeitada de su mentón como en aquel entonces, era algo… llamativo. Arriesgado, pero llamativo, y ¿Por qué no? Excitante.

Una de mis manos, se paseó por el contorno de su cara mientras él se dejaba hacer, con sus negros ojos, fijos, expectantes, apasionados, sobre mí. No podía creer que yo causaba eso en algún hombre, algo, aunque una mísera pizca de deseo en su mirada, misma que no había podido causar en mi pareja, mi propio esposo, apenas sí se limitaba a la rutina, al simple acto carnal, sin ningún especial significado, y luego, de vuelta a esperar, dos semanas, tres, cinco, dos meses, y a veces, insinuarle, casi desvestirme en frente de él, para que al menos así notara que estaba allí, lo amo demasiado, Kami sabe que sí, que mi esposo es un hombre bueno, trabajador, comprensivo, guapo, inteligente y todas las cosas que cualquier mujer desearía en su esposo, él de seguro es el sueño de toda mujer en el mundo, pero si algo Trunks no tenía, era decisión de prioridad, y allí sí que yo salía perdiendo.

Siempre, tenía que esperar.

Vegeta con una de sus manos, tomó mi mentón y me obligó a mirarlo directo a los ojos. Al mirarlo, supe de donde había sacado mi esposo su hermosura y sus rasgos que lo hacían varonil, atractivo e intimidante. No es Bulma no fuera hermosa, pero bastaba con ver, así, tan cerca a Vegeta, a tan solo trece o quince centímetros de cerca, para comprender de dónde Trunks había sacado su facie.

Labios rectos, carnosos, y suaves…

¿Suaves?

Sí, tuve la suerte o desgracia quizá, de probarlos o por decirlo menos, de que me poseyeran.

Mi mano se quedó estática en su mandíbula, un tanto rasposa, pero no por lo menos limpia, impecable, recta y a la vez tan suave, de piel con tono bronceado.

Esto está mal.

Susurró esta pequeña voz en mi cabeza. Aquella denominada conciencia.

¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? ¿Por qué estoy sintiendo rabia y pánico en este mismo momento?

No me entiendo.

¿Por qué no largarme de aquí? ¿Por qué, aunque lo quiero, no puedo?

—Pan.

—Debo irme—solté, para levantarme, zafarme de su agarre, para ir a mi habitación. Pero no, mis planes serían frustrados, el hombre solo pasó su pulgar por mi párpado inferior, dejándose acariciar por mis pestañas, y por qué no, por mis lágrimas.

—Este quizá sea el momento de mandarlo a la mierda—soltó sorprendiéndome. Creí que me diría niñata sentimentalista. Idiota soñadora o algo como romántica estúpida, pero no, al contrario, me estaba ¿Consolando?

—No te calles más.

De todas las cosas, ese era el mejor consejo que me pudo haberme dado alguien en la vida.

—¿Eso cree?—le pregunté. Sabiendo a ciencia cierta que nunca me he callado, pero ¿Qué hacer cuando por más que grites, la otra persona es sorda?

—Sí. Nadie dirá nada. Trunks se lo merece de todos modos.

—No está—le respondí, y luego de explicarle que mi esposo volvería en una semana, sería hora de irme.

Bajé mi vista a mis piernas dobladas, y sentí el horrible ardor en la garganta. Esa sensación de ahogo, el llanto, el maldito llanto de nueva cuenta.

—Descanse, Vegeta-san—le dije, pero mi mano aún estaba posada en su rostro, estática, sin moverse un milímetro, como si aquel movimiento, arrugara o arruinara la impecable piel de Vegeta.

¿Qué más da una última vez?

Preguntó mi alter ego, quizá un poco atrevida.

Es más, después de esto, ya no lo verás. Recuerda que ahora vives en otra casa, y, la razón de estar aquí es solo porque tenías los libros contables con Bulma.

 _"_ _¿Qué más da una última vez?"_

Mi propia pregunta, me sorprendió, y así, mi otra mano, un poco más atrevida, se posó en su nuca, acaricié, descendiendo desde el nacimiento de su cabello hasta la línea divisoria de su espalda. Un débil suspiro se escapó de sus labios entreabiertos mientras tenía los ojos cerrados, y una vez los abrió, madre santa, me envió una mirada que hizo estremecer mi piel.

Una nube negra, si alguien me lo preguntara, pero mucho más cargada de electricidad, de algo… Misterioso, pero interesante, logré divisar.

Con algo de prisa, y en un movimiento, mis labios ahora eran de su propiedad, Vegeta se juntó a mí, con su tierna y caliente carne de sus labios que presionaron sobre los míos, mordiéndome en el acto, y casi recargando su peso total sobre mí. Aun sentados, me vi en la obligación de apoyarme sobre mis brazos a cada lado de mi cuerpo, mientras él, levantándose sobre mí, tan solo se dejó caer.

Sus manos no tardaron en hacerse notar, y ahora, se paseaban descaradamente por mis piernas, cubiertas por el dogi. Lo sentí sonreír en mis labios descaradamente, sabía de sobremanera cómo estaba desestabilizando mis sentidos, y todo mi juicio.

Sentí sus manos acercarse peligrosamente a mi entrepierna, así que en arco reflejo de protección, crucé las mismas, negándole así esa posibilidad, pero al contrario de sentirse rechazado, lo escuché bufar divertido antes de perder la cabeza en el nacimiento de mis senos.

Los estaba acariciando, tomándolos, como examinando su medida y su peso, como queriendo saber a ciencia cierta qué hacer con ellos, apenas sí me había dado cuenta cuando había rasgado la tela, y ahora se deleitaba con uno de ellos sobresaliendo del sujetador y el dogi.

Las sensaciones se enviaron directo a mi entrepierna, me retorcía expectante de lo qué haría, ansiosa. Con las manos en mis piernas, me obligó a cerrarlas, pegar tobillos al final de su espalda, cosas que hice, y así, con mi pelvis pude sentir el bulto formado y encarcelado en los pantalones. Me estremecí en extremo, y casi colapso con eso. Vegeta empujaba sobre la ropa, y todas las luces de mi cerebro desaparecieron, me concentré en sentir lo que él haría.

El sabría lo que haría conmigo, y casi puedo jurar que él sabía más de mí que yo misma. Sus besos, y el rastro de saliva en mi mediastino realmente me hicieron sonrojar en extremo. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, por breves momentos nos mantuvimos las miradas, para luego continuar con nuestro respectivo trabajo, él haciendo lo que mejor sabía, y yo, solamente estática, y dejándome llevar por este tren de emociones, sensaciones y exquisita electricidad.

No sé de dónde saqué fuerza, pero decidí ser más atrevida, solo llegar un poco más lejos de lo que ya lo había hecho, de lo que ahora estaba haciendo, disfrutando de este exquisito aroma a menta, y el respirar de este hombre en mi mejilla.

Mis manos, se posaron en su cadera, cubierta por aquellos pantaloncillos azules, que desde que tengo memoria, he conocido. Mis dedos se adentraron a cada lado de su cadera, y lentamente comencé a hacerlos descender por las mismas. Solo sé que quiero causar un mínimo intento de lo que él causa en mí.

Mientras Vegeta trabajaba en mi cuerpo, yo me concentré en una sola parte, bajé sus pantalones, y mis dedos se deslizaron en medio de sus boxers para tomar, con algo de cohibición el premio de mi imprudencia. Lo sentí tensarse por completo, sus músculos, cuales rocas duras y cinceladas perfectamente, me apretaron contra él. Gimió en mi oído, casi apretando los dientes, y con su respirar un tanto dificultoso, siseó mi nombre.

—Por Dios, mujer… no… no hagas eso—comentó, mientras yo sonreía victoriosa.

 _¿Quién diría que la retribución era tan placentera?_

Una pequeña retribución de mí para con él.

Bajé y ascendí su erección, mientas el hombre solo cerró los ojos con fuerza. Nunca creí que dos podríamos jugar el mismo juego, pero ahora, ni una puta idea tenía de qué era lo que me estaba pasando, pero sí sé, esto es demasiado para mí misma.

Después de maniobrar su erección, un poco de su esencia, tibia, se derramó en mis dedos. Tomándola, solamente seguí con mi maniobra, pero antes de volver a mi trabajo, Vegeta tomó mi mano, y sacándola de aquel sitio, me lanzó una especie de amenaza.

—Pan… no me tientes, mujer.

Atendiendo a su pedido, me quedé quieta, mientras vi como sus mejillas tenían una coloración rosada, de seguro igual a la mía. En un movimiento, quedé completamente desnuda ante Vegeta, sin importarle nada, rasgó mis bragas, y las tiró lejos de nosotros, mientras él, se quitaba, casi pateando el pantalón de entrenamiento lejos de nosotros. Completamente desnudos en el suelo, él se acercó con ferocidad, la misma que estaba teniendo, pero esta vez, con más necesidad, como si se moriría si no lo hacía, y yo…

Yo no tengo nada que replicar al respecto. Enrollé mis piernas alrededor de su cintura, y en ágil movimiento, sentí el tamaño de su estructura en mi interior, llenándome por completo, y menos mal, no inspire aire, sino, hasta Desde me habría oído.

Empujó con fuerza, una y otra vez, hundiendo sus dedos en mi cadera y en mis nalgas. Su boca en mis senos, y yo… Yo solamente solté un gemido, proveniente desde la parte de atrás de mi garganta, y me avergoncé por lo sonoro que fue.

—Lo… lo siento—apenas sí susurré mientras él no dejaba de envestirme.

—No tienes porqué—sentenció, y apretándome más a él, se introdujo de manera salvaje.

Santa madre, yo ya no era virgen, pero aun así, estaba más nerviosa que cuando fue mi primera vez. No sabía qué hacer, ni qué sentir, ni en donde enfocar mi atención.

Él, al parecer lo sintió. Porque simplemente, me trató con la crueldad con la que se puede tratar a alguien que ha tenido abstinencia en meses. Con deliciosa, y placentera crueldad.

Cuando estaba a punto de colapsar, él simplemente salió de mí, y se me quedó viendo, expectante de lo que yo haría sin él.

—Pero… ¿Q-qué…—Antes de que pudiera siquiera hablar más, tomó mis piernas para colocarlas sobre sus hombros, y de manera inmediata, me penetró. Grité, me mordí los labios pera nada funcionó. Me escuchaba a mí misma solamente gemir, y tratar de acoplarme con Vegeta, cosa que logramos, no resistiría mucho. En la condición pésima en la que me encontraba, estaba segura de que no.

Mi piel encendida gritaba de atención si él se alejaba lo suficiente, así fuese para tomar impulso, así se tratara de dos centímetros de lejanía, para mí, era la muerte y la agonía.

Como lo había predicho, colapsé, avergonzada por mi pronto orgasmo, con la respiración acelerada y el corazón en la boca, escondí mi cara en su cuello mientras él seguía con su trabajo, un par de minutos más después, colapsó, y su esencia tibia se derramó en mi interior.

¿Quién diría que estar cansada sería tan satisfactorio?

Apenas sí sentí cuando él salió de mi interior, y colocándose a mi lado, simplemente estaba calmando su respiración. Apenas sí abrí los ojos, y pude notar como gotas de sudor descendían por los laterales de su frente.

Mis ojos, de pronto, se empezaron a sentir pesados, tanto que costaba mantenerlos abiertos, así que simplemente, todo comenzó a verse borroso, y la voz lejana, cerré mis ojos y me dormí.

—Pan.

—Mm—Quién quiera que estuviera interrumpiendo un espléndido sueño, me la iba a pagar.

—Es hora de irnos.

"¿Es hora de irnos?"

¿Irnos a dónde?

—¿Eh?—solo en ese momento, abrí mis ojos, y me encontré recostada sobre el pecho de Vegeta, con él, mirándome desde arriba, apoyado en su brazo, para angular su cara con la mía. Y solo allí recuerdos de lo acontecido en la madrugada, se proyectó como una película en mi cabeza.

—Pronto amanece…

Diablos.

Salté, alejándome de él.

Santa Madre.

¿Qué demonios había hecho?

Mis ojos vagaron por la cámara de gravedad, y nada dejaba lugar a dudas de lo que había pasado, la ropa rasgada, y Vegeta desnudo, mirándome sin ninguna expresión, me dieron un golpe contra el suelo.

¿Qué hice?

Me senté, con las rodillas pegadas a mi pecho, casi en un intento de cubrir mi propia desnudes de ese modo.

Kami…

¿Me…

¿Me había acostado con Vegeta?

La pregunta era innecesaria, lo recordaba, y sí.

—Ponte esto—dijo extendiéndome mi pantalón del dogi, y su dividí. Si mal no recordaba, la mía había sido rasgada. Con la mirada en sus pies, ahora con el pantalón en sus tobillos, no pude verle la cara, jamás, jamás podría. No después de esto.

—Gracias—apenas sí dije por inercia. Menos mal, él pareció entenderlo, y se alejó de mi lado, para quemar la evidencia de nuestra asquerosidad.

Rápidamente me coloqué el pantalón sin las bragas, ahora ya calcinadas, y me enfundé en el dividí de Vegeta, sin pensar realmente.

—Ve con cuidado—dijo, dándome la espalda—. Podría haber movimiento en la casa.

Santa madre… ¿Vegeta y yo habíamos tenido sexo? Kami ¿Tan necesitada de sexo estaba?

—¿Pan?—preguntó parado delante de mí, con la mirada seria, y su mano extendida hacia mí. Los últimos acontecimientos se rememoraron de nuevo en mi mente, y para cuando pude ver los ojos de Vegeta mirarme… yo...

En un movimiento, me levanté del suelo, con la mirada en el mismo, y mordiéndome los labios, corrí.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK.

Así que aquí iba yo, al lugar en donde todo empezó.

Quien dice: Nunca más. Es un completo mentiroso o quizá, yo era tan débil con respecto a este tema.

Golpee la puerta, y él me abrió.

—Tardaste—mencionó con sus brazos sobre su pecho.

—Solo lo suficiente. A propósito. Esto es arriesgado, dime qué quieres, y podré volver a la habitación.

—¿En verdad no te imaginas?

—No.

—¿En verdad no lo haces?

Se acercó lo suficiente como para sonreírme descaradamente.

—Creo que tengo una idea—completé su premisa.

—Bien. Entonces, creo que por el momento deberé conformarme con esto—se lanzó a por mis labios, y yo hice lo mismo con él—. Mañana, mujer.

—No creo poder.

—Mañana.

* * *

Si te está gustando esta historia, deja un review en la caja de comentarios.

Un saludo,

Odette Kaidens Zeng.


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPÍTULO 6.**

 **POV DE VEGETA.**

Rodé de nuevo en la cama, intentando dormir, pero nada funcionó. Miré el reloj sobre el buró, y noté que eran las dos de la mañana. Refunfuñando, me di la vuelta para intentar dormir de lado.

Bulma estaba profunda, con los brazos y piernas extendidas por toda la cama. Sin nada más que me quedara por hacer, me levanté de la cama, y me dirigí a la sala para mirar algo de la basura humana en televisión.

Ya había cambiado varios canales, y nada fue lo suficiente digno como para considerarlo.

Apegué la televisión y me recosté en el sofá con la vista en el exterior de la ventana. Con mis brazos como soporte para mi cabeza, me enfoqué en la nada, y agudicé mi oído para captar aunque sea el mínimo ruido en el interior de la casa o a las afueras, pero nada. La insonorización de cada lugar de Capsule hacía su trabajo, y nada más que la oscuridad me rodeaba.

—¿Papá?

—¿Ah?—No entiendo ni cómo no noté su presencia. Trunks estaba parado en la entrada de la sala, y según yo, había estado tratando de sentir cualquier ruido, por minúsculo que hubiese sido.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—sin preguntarlo siquiera, Trunks encendió las luces de la sala, y pude verlo con un vaso de agua en las manos, y con una sonrisa en la cara, se me acercó—. ¿De nuevo problemas con mamá?

—No—me senté en el sillón, y al instante, Trunks hizo lo mismo.

—¿Así que están bien?

—Sí.

—Me alegro, papá—le dio un trago a su vaso de agua, y de pronto una incomodidad me invadió.

Eres una basura de persona.

Recriminó mi subconsciente, y quizá eso mismo ahora no me permitía ver a mi hijo a los ojos.

El solo hecho de recordarme a mí mismo que estaba compartiendo cama con Pan, me hacía imposible verle.

—A todo esto ¿Qué haces aquí?—pregunté, cruzando mis brazos sobre el pecho, y apartando la vista de él.

—Es lo mismo que yo pregunté hace rato, papá—dijo mi hijo, tratado de sonar gracioso, me miró con una sonrisa en su cara, y suspiró—. ¿Sabes, papá? El tiempo pasa demasiado rápido, aun no puedo creer que ya un año desde que nos fuimos de aquí.

—Sí.

—Sí. Esta casa no cambia nunca—comentó mirando los alrededores—. Desde que tengo memoria es así. Los home robots son muy buenos en mantenerla así.

—Para eso se construyeron ¿O no?

—Sí, papá, lo sé. A propósito, el señor Goku dijo que si queríamos entrenar con él mañana.

—Hm. Ese insecto.

—Nos ha invitado a todos.

—¿Y piensas asistir?—lancé la pregunta—. Nunca lo haces—comenté un tanto sorprendido.

—Sí. Lo sé, he descuidado mi entrenamiento, pero creo que lo retomaré.

—¿Qué dices?

—Sí, eso haré, papá.

—¿Desde cuándo?

—Bueno—pausó—. Me daré un par de semanas de vacaciones con Pan, así que junto con ella, podré retomar mi entrenamiento.

—¿Vacaciones, dices?

—Sí. Salimos de viaje el martes, porque el Lunes tengo que dejar finiquitando todo, además, Bra no tendrá mayores problemas, todo está preparado ya.

—Ya veo. Es bueno entrenar, Trunks. Las amenazas…

—Lo sé, lo sé, las amenazas nunca están de más, como tampoco entrenar, pero debes comprender que si lo dejé es por la empresa.

—Esa no es excusa, Pan también trabajaba y aun así, continuó con el entrenamiento.

—Sí, pero es que Pan es… ¿Cómo decirlo? Pan es Pan. Es decir, es la nieta de Goku-san. Se muere si no lo hace—comentó en medio de un bufido, y no supe si eso sonó en tono de burla, o no sé cómo debería interpretar eso, quizá si Pan estuviese aquí, ya habría enrollado su brazo alrededor del cuello del tonto de mi hijo.

—¿Y cuál es el punto?

—Que al mudarme de aquí, no pude decirle a mi madre que construyera una cámara de gravedad en la casa en ese momento, estaba muy ocupada, y ahora también, por lo visto. Por ello descuidé mi entrenamiento.

—¿Eso debiste preverlo antes de mudarte?

—Sí, pero es que todo fue tan pronto, de un momento a otro. Primero Pan me dijo que quería mudarse, luego buscar una casa que me gustara lo suficiente, y los negocios… en fin—le dio otro trago a su bebida—. Entonces, debo decirte que lo dejé pasar.

—Ya. Espero que la construyas lo más pronto posible.

—Sí, eso haré.

Un momento de silencio se instaló, pero conociendo a mi hijo, yo sabía que había algo más rondando esa cabeza.

—Papá.

—Dime.

—Hay algo que he querido preguntarte desde hace tiempo.

—¿Qué?

—Pan no me quiere decir porque quiso mudarse, y…

—¿Acaso no es obvio?—lancé, adelantándome a su pregunta. Sabía cuál era—. ¿Quiso vivir en su propia casa? ¿O no?

—Sí, es lo sé, pero…—dejó su vaso sobre la mesa de centro, y me miró—, solo quiero saber si ella tuvo algún altercado contigo o con mamá.

—No, para nada.

"¿Está loco, Vegeta-san?"

"Quizá, pero créeme, esto es mucho más grave"

—Es que debo admitirte que su pedido me sorprendió, en especial porque ella nunca había dicho que se sintiera incómoda viviendo aquí, al contrario, se sentía cómoda y yo también. Es decir, nací aquí, y todo lo que…

Maldición Trunks.

Esa niña tiene más puto sentido coherente que tú. Es obvio que quería su independencia, y además…

La decisión de irse, en parte, la tomó por mí. Recuerdo que aquel día del beso, salió corriendo, se mantuvo lo más alejada de mí que pudo haber podido, y un par de días después, ellos se mudaron.

De eso hace ya un año, después de seis meses nos volvimos a ver, y en parte, de nuevo, yo inicié.

 **FLASHBACK.**

—¿Qué estás haciendo?—casi pude verme sonreír cuando la vi saltar en la cocina.

—Ah… Ve-vegeta-san—casi tartamudeando, ella solo contestó eso, antes de enfocar su vista en la cafetera—. Solo preparaba café—repuso más compuesta.

—Ya veo.

—Sí… Es más… ya terminé, me retiro—dijo pretendiendo pasar de mí, con una taza humeante en sus manos—. Tenga buenas noches, Veget…

Sabía lo que estaba haciendo, me estaba evadiendo, tratando de convertirme en un espejismo.

—¿El ki que sentí hace unos días, era debido a una nueva técnica tuya?—le pregunté cuando pasó a mi lado.

—Sí—contestó apartando la mirada, y enfocándola en sus manos en la taza, evitó mirarme—. Es una… es una nueva técnica que estoy perfeccionando—. En fin, me vo…

—Me gustaría verlo.

—¿Eh?—por primera vez desde nuestro encuentro, ella me mantuvo la mirada—. ¿Qué dice?

—Que quiero saber acerca de la técnica.

—Ah… este… lo que sucede es… que… bueno, yo… ahora…

—¡Deja de tartamudear!—solté furioso, y es que esta niña en mi frente no era la Pan con pura herencia saiyajin en la sangre—. ¡Compórtate como siempre! ¡No eres una niñata terrícola!

—Ah, Vegeta-san…

—Si quieres, te espero en la cámara de gravedad, claro, si te atreves, caso contrario, solo comprobaré que no eres más que la nieta del idiota de Kakaroto, y que esa técnica que dices estar desarrollando, no es más que basura de clase baja.

Diciéndole eso, salí de allí, dejando a la mujer, pensativa y sin ninguna réplica. Poco tiempo después, la sentí hablar por el intercomunicador, y la dejé pasar.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

—Entonces, siempre he querido saber si tú o mamá, tuvieron algún altercado con Pan.

—Para nada, Trunks.

—Me alegra—confirmó—. Creí que ella habría tenido problemas con ustedes, y no me lo quería decir.

—De haber sido así. Inteligente de su parte ¿No lo crees?

—¿Cómo?

—Nada—me callé enseguida.

—Ah, como te estaba diciendo—empezó de nueva cuenta—, tengo que decirle a mamá que construya una cámara.

—Sí, dile.

—Papá.

Sabía que había algo más que quería decirme.

—Dilo.

—La verdad es que yo sí quisiera venir a vivir aquí como antes, pero Pan…

—Trunks. Entiende que ustedes son una pareja, y hasta donde yo sé, eso es de dos ¿O no?

—Ah, papá…

—Así que si ella quiere privacidad ¿Qué tienes tú que objetar?

Por una maldita vez, Trunks, dale por una vez la prioridad a Pan.

—Ah, pero papá—me miró con sus ojos abiertos, y un tanto sorprendidos.

—Me voy a dormir—le dije antes de levantarme, y sin retornarlo a ver, me dirigí a mi habitación.

 **POV DE PAN.**

Mi abuelo Goku realmente luce muy entusiasmado, al igual que Vegeta, sé que este último jamás en su vida admitirá que mi abuelo es su mejor amigo, además de su némesis, pero en fin. Cosas de hombres.

No muy alejados de ellos, Trunks y Goten se están enfrentando convertidos en súper saiyajin, y también parece que los dos lo están disfrutando. Mientras, yo espero que Bra salga del cráter en la tierra.

—¿Tengo que esperar más o ya terminamos por hoy?—le dije, y supe que no tardaría nada en contestar.

—Hm—contestó, sintiéndose un tanto ofendida—. Ya quisieras.

—No, no tan rápido, Bra Briefs. Primero, te ganaré esta partida.

—Hm. Solo porque me distraje por un momento. Eso no quiere decir nada, Pan.

—Bueno, está bien. Vamos—me puse en posición de pelea, y comenzamos.

Bra era muy rápida, su velocidad y astucia muchas de las veces me noqueaban, y me mandaban a volar.

—¡Lenta!—la oí gritarme divertida, y no pude más que sonreír mientras estaba—literalmente—pegada al suelo.

 _"_ _Por ahora me conformaré con esto"_

 _"_ _No"_

 _"_ _¿Qué dices?"_

 _"_ _Lo que oíste. Que no, en especial por lo que hiciste en la piscina. Ahora, si me permites, me retiro."_

 _"_ _De acuerdo. Solo que… luego te oiré rogar por mí"_

 _"_ _Lo veremos, Vegeta. Lo veremos"_

 _"_ _Sí, Pan. Ya lo verás"_

—Kami.

 **FLASHBACK.**

—Trunks ¿Aun nada? ¿Acaso no te gusta ninguno de los departamentos y casas que has visto?

—No—me contestó, sin retornarme a ver—. Pan, lo cierto es que podríamos esperar un poco más, es decir, podemos comprar una para el año que viene.

—¡No!

Literalmente le estaba exigiendo, obligándolo casi. Pero es que ¿Cómo se atrevía a jugarme una pasada como esa?

Toda yo estaba demasiado nerviosa, temblaba por decirlo menos, y por eso, trataba de permanecer el mayor tiempo posible fuera de casa. Todo con tal de no encontrarme con Vegeta, no al menos hasta mudarnos definitivamente. Pero no contaba con que Trunks, a mí parecer, o quizá lo esté juzgando mal, parecía tratar de ganar tiempo para que yo reconsiderara mi decisión.

Ya iba para la segunda semana, y la inmobiliaria nos había mostrado decenas de casa que a mí parecer estaban muy bien, además, la situación era una emergencia de alta prioridad, y no me iba a poner de caprichosa, lo único que quería era salir de C.C. Mientras más pronto, mejor.

Ya casi no ceno en la noche con tal de no verlo sentado allí en el comedor. Prefiero comer algo en el transcurso de la tarde, para de ese modo, no encontrármelo. Tampoco camino por el pasillo que conduce a la habitación que comparte con Bulma.

Kami.

Estoy asustada, y Trunks, él no hace nada ¿Será que…

¿Y si le digo? Quizá así, sí lo haga de inmediato.

 _Bravo, Bravo._

Aplaudió mi alter ego.

 _Bien, genio ¿Y luego qué? ¿Qué le dirás? Trunks… fue inesperado, pero… me gustó el beso ¡Despierta, niña! No eres ninguna idiota. Despierta._

—Pero Pan, realmente no me gusta ninguna, y creo que deberíamos mejor reconsiderarlo, es decir, Capsule Corp es acogedora, y conocemos…

—Trunks. Creí que ya habíamos quedado en algo, y es lo que quiero hacer, por favor, respeta tu palabra.

—Está bien, está bien—pretendió negociar—, pero ahora estoy un tanto ocupado ¿Te parece si lo vemos la semana que viene?

—Trunks.

—Está bien, ya oí—dijo dejando su computador en la cama, y tomó la tableta que le extendía.

—Marie dice que esa casa es muy bonita, espaciosa, tiene cinco habitaciones, tres de ellas con baño incluido, y un baño adicional, el cuarto de lavado, y…—Lo único que le faltaba por hacer: Bostezar.

Se rascó la cabeza, y lo volvió a hacer.

—Trunks.

—Estoy prestándote atención, Pan. Lo estoy, pero tienes que admitir que las opciones son muchas, por eso te digo, veamos la próxima semana.

—No podrás, te irás a América ¿Ya lo olvidaste?

—¿Ah? ¿Cómo es que…

—Se lo pregunté a tu secretaria.

—¿Eh?—me dijo, mirándome con si estuviese con otra persona a su lado—. ¿Y desde cuando haces eso?

—Desde que…

Desde que me aterra quedarme a solas en casa, en especial cuando Bulma sale, y solo se queda Vegeta. Por Kami, el otro día sucedió eso, me quedé sola en casa, y pude sentir el Ki el Vegeta en la cocina. Aquel día no almorcé, ni cené.

—¿Desde?

—Desde que estamos en esta difícil misión para ti, al parecer—le contesté.

—Vamos, no es para tanto.

—Entonces, ya es hora de escoger ¿No lo crees? Hemos visto muchas casas, y ninguna te gusta.

—Es que…

—¿No quieres irte de aquí? ¿Cierto?—pregunté, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

—Sí. Es que esta ha sido mi casa desde siempre, y la verdad…

No escuché más de lo que tuviera que decir. Estaba siendo una egoísta de mierda.

Por mis estupideces, ahora mi esposo tendría que hacer lo que no quería, pero ¿Qué otra solución podría hallar para mi triste caso? ¿A quién le puede decir esto sin que me lancé al infierno?

—Pan, ahora yo te estoy hablando.

—Ah… sí, sí—bajé el cursor de la página web, y seguí con mi búsqueda.

—Ah, espera. Regresa—dijo, señalando la pantalla e hice lo que dijo—. Un poco más, yo te digo cuál era. Ah, es esa—señaló una construcción de tipo contemporánea.

—Es hermosa—se me escapó de los labios al ver la construcción de dos pisos.

La entrada, justo al lado de una piscina, recibía con su exquisito piso de madera, la entrada principal de la casa, tenía vidrios enormes, con marco de color blanco hueso, que permitían la transparencia del interior. El piso, al igual que el del exterior, era de madera flotante, la chimenea en la sala de estar, estaba rodeada de piedra natural en tono Saint, al igual que algunos muros.

Unos escalones marcaban la sala como desnivel, y, a su vez, conducía hacia un pasillo y otra entrada hacia la piscina. El resto de las fotos, simplemente me robaron el aliento, y tuve que suspirar.

—Entonces ¿La veremos mañana?

—¿Es enserio?—pregunté como una niña en navidad. Casi saltando en la cama.

—Claro.

—Sí, iremos a verla, Trunks.

 **FIN DE FLASHBACK.**

Kami.

¿Por qué ahora estoy aquí?

—¡Pan!

Abrí mis ojos, y pude ver a Bra sobrevolándome divertida.

—¿Regresas a tierra, mujer?—comentó, cruzando una de sus piernas sobre las otra, y descendiendo hasta a mí.

—Ah, sí. Bra, por favor, discúlpame—me senté en el suelo, y me sacudí un poco el polvo que cargaba encima.

—No tienes de qué, Pan. A decir verdad, no fue mucho tiempo, solo quería oírte pedir disculpas.

—Agh. Pero si eres…

—¿Cómo, Pan?—sonrió.

—¿Qué pasó?—preguntó Trunks, viniendo hacia nosotros.

—Ah, no es nada—me levanté—, solo estaba descansando un poco.

—¿Ah, sí?—me dijo divertido, mientras sentí sus manos pasearse por mi cintura.

—Mejor, me retiro, con permiso, chicos—dijo Bra antes de alejarse volando con dirección a Goten.

—Creo que deberíamos ya irnos.

—No te preocupes por mí, en verdad estoy bien, solo me cansé un poco.

—De acuerdo. Pero, ya quiero irme, además, tengo hambre, será mejor regresar a casa, y luego saldremos.

—¿Eh? ¿Salir?

—Sí.

 **POV DE VEGETA.**

—¿Qué pasó con Pan?—preguntó el niñato de Kakaroto.

—Nada, simplemente que creo que fui demasiado para ella—sonrió orgullosa mi hija, con su sonrisa de medio lado.

—Ya veo—soltó Kakaroto a mis espaldas—, al parecer, hemos terminado por hoy.

—¿Qué, Kakaroto?—indagué.

—Bueno, Vegeta, ya casi son las tres de la tarde, y tenemos hambre—comentó con sus brazos doblados detrás de su nuca—. Mejor, vámonos, de seguro Milk tendrá un delicioso almuerzo. ¡Pan! ¡Trunks!—gritó, y ese par nos retornó a ver.

—¡¿Sí, abuelito?!

—¡Vengan!—los llamó, y ambos, en pocos minutos los tuve de frente—. Milk de seguro tendrá lista la comida, vamos a comer todos juntos.

—Abuelito, eso es…

—Tenemos otros planes—me interrumpió Trunks, y mi abuelo solo alzó su ceja—. Lo siento, Goku-san. Discúlpenos.

—No te preocupes, Trunks. Será en otra ocasión. Bra, Vegeta, quedan invitados.

—Gracias, señor Goku—contesto mi hija antes de lanzarse a una carrera con el niñato de pelos parados de Goten.

—Nosotros también nos vamos. Adiós, Goku-san. Nos vemos, papá.

Después de aquello, ambos salieron disparados por el cielo, dejándome solo junto con Kakaroto.

—Vegeta ¿Una carrera?

—Hm. ¿Me tomas por un crío, Kakaroto?

—No, solo que… no es por nada, pero Milk hace un brontosaurio exquisito, y si no llegas, bueno, no podrás probarlo.

—Hm. Kakaroto. En verdad nadie creería tu edad, pero en fin, vamos.

 **POV DE PAN.**

—¿Estás contenta?

—Sí. El clima es perfecto.

—No te pregunté sobre el clima—preguntó tendiéndose a mi lado, con su torso desnudo, y sus brazos cruzados soportando su mentón.

—¿Entonces sobre qué?

—Si te gustó mi oferta.

—Sí, estoy muy feliz.

—Bueno—dijo depositando un beso en mi hombro—. Entonces, creo que merezco algo de crédito ¿O no?

—Por supuesto que sí, muchas gracias.

—No me refería a eso.

—¿Entonces a qué?—me cubrí el rostro con mi sombrero tejido, y le miré.

—No me hagas decirlo—continuó con sus caricias a mi hombro, y entonces adiviné.

—¿No creo que quieras terminar en la cárcel por proponer hacer cosas indecentes en la playa, o sí? Hay muchas personas—le comenté un tanto divertida por su falta de inhibición.

—Por supuesto que no, pero eso déjalo para después. Eso no tiene cambio de planes.

—Ah—casi me vi a mí misma poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Sch. Como digas—comenté cerrando mis ojos, y dejando que los rayos del sol calentaran mi piel.

—Este vestido te queda bien.

—Es porque tienes buen gusto, te lo agradezco.

—Dilo—dijo, acercándoseme más, y clavando sus ojos en mí.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Dime que me amas.

—¿Eh?—Eso vaya que me sorprendió—. ¿Qué dijiste, Trunks?

—Di que me amas.

—Trunks. Eso nunca te gustó—comenté, recordando las cientos de veces en las cuales yo misma había usado apodos para expresar mi amor por él, pero siempre, o mejor dicho, casi siempre, eso no le gustaba. Niñerías de adolescentes, decía.

—Sí, lo sé, pero cambié de opinión.

 _"_ _Amor. Que te vaya bien"_

 _"_ _Pan. Evitemos eso, siento que es algo…"_

 _"_ _¿Qué cosa, amor?"_

 _"_ _No somos adolescentes"_

—¿Y eso?

—Pan—besó mi hombro—. Hay muchas cosas que sé, te he dicho que me molestan, pero… también ahora sé que quiero que vuelvas a hacerlo.

—Trunks…

—Estoy esperando.

—De acuerdo, amor…—pausé—. Te amo ¿Contento?

—Más lo estaré si nos vamos ya de aquí.

—De acuerdo, vamos—le sonreí.

Tomé mi bolso, mi sombrero, y, al instante de levantarme, Trunks tomó mi mano, y me jaló con él.

—He de confesarte que tengo algo de prisa por llegar.

 **POV DE TRUNKS.**

—No me digas nada—soltó, totalmente avergonzada, mientras caminaba desnuda por la habitación, con su cabello mojado, y gotas rodando por su escultural cuerpo—. Muy bonito, Trunks. Muy bonita la broma—dijo cuándo notó que yo había colocado, a propósito, todas las toallas sobre la cama de la habitación del hotel.

—Vamos, no te enfades.

—Sch. Que no me enfade. En verdad, Trunks ¿Qué te está pasando?—comentó con una especie de cejo fruncido en la frente, pero no podía ocultar esa sonrisa en su cara—. No me mires, date vuelta—comentó ya riéndose a todo pulmón.

—No. Creo que he sido muy paciente contigo, Pan.

 **POV DE VEGETA.**

—¿Dónde está Bulma?—pregunté a la mujer en la cocina.

—La señora no se encuentra, acaba de salir con su hija.

—Ya veo.

—¿Gusta algo para comer, señor Briefs?

Sin escucharla más, caminé con dirección a la cámara de gravedad, y entrené toda la tarde. Cuando ya cayó la noche, sentí a Bulma llegar, me encaminé a la habitación que compartía con ella, pero tan solo, se sacó el vestido de trabajo, y colocándose una ropa más cómoda, y la bata sobre sus hombros, salió. Diciéndome que no la esperara. Cosa que hice en contra de mi voluntad de hecho, ya que no podía dormir.

Tres de la mañana, y todavía Bulma seguía en el laboratorio, cansado de dar vueltas en la cama, me levanté y me dirigí hacia allí, tan solo para verla durmiendo sobre unos planos de trabajo para nuevos proyectos de robots.

—Bulma.

—Mm.

—Vamos a la habitación—al ver que balbuceaba, supe que estaba demasiado cansada. La tomé en brazos, y la llevé a la habitación, la arropé, y también me acosté a su lado. Quizá así al fin, podría descansar.

 _"_ _Trunks dijo que se irían por un par de semanas"_

 _"_ _Sí, así es"_

 _"_ _¿Cuánto?"_

 _"_ _tres semanas, creo"_

—Mm. No, esa herramienta es la llave ingle…—me interrumpió Bulma. Di una vuelta más, la atraje hacia mí, y la envolví en mis brazos.

 **POV DE PAN.**

Trunks resopló en medio de los sueños, y su respiración se sintió en mi oreja.

Me zafé de su agarre, y con la mirada busqué mi camisón, por suerte lo encontré al pie de la cama. Me enfundé en él, y retorné a la cama para arropar a Trunks. Hizo un gracioso puchero con su boca, y solo pude reír por aquello, tomé un par de mechones de su cabello y los aparté de su frente, tomé su cara entre mis manos, y besé sus labios.

Como estaba tan profundo entre sueños, ni siquiera se inmutó.

Cerré la cortina de la habitación para que Trunks pudiese descansar, y me encaminé hacia el balcón.

Fuera, el aire caliente del lugar, y el sonido de las olas de mar, me envolvieron, así que solo recargué mi peso en el balcón.

 _"_ _¿Estás bien?"_

—Kami.

 **FLASHBACK.**

—¿En serio no vendrás?

—No, lo siento, pero ahora estoy en una reunión.

—Pero, Trunks. Yo vine a esta fiesta solo por ti, dijiste que te vería aquí.

—Pan, lo lamento. En verdad que no lo tenía planeado ¿Crees acaso que yo te prometo cosas, sabiendo de antemano como evadirlas?

—Pues eso parece.

—Pues no es así, Pan. Además, vamos, estarás con Bra así que no estarás sola. También está mamá, y papá.

Él era el que menos quería ver, por Kami, esa era la razón principal para todo eso.

—Bra no está. Tuvo que salir a una cena.

—Bueno, pero aun así todavía está mi mamá. Ahora, tengo que colgar, lo siento. Volveré mañana.

—Trunks…

—Adiós, nena.

Diciendo eso, me colgó.

—Demonios—siseé apretando el celular en mis manos. Mi corazón estaba acelerado, y solo quiero salir corriendo de aquí.

Desde aquel día en el que Vegeta y yo habíamos dormido, han pasado dos semanas. Dos insufribles semanas para mí, y para mi conciencia, creo que me he bañado ya más veces de las que puedo contar con los dedos de mis manos y de mis pies. Kami ¿Cómo lo veré de nuevo?

Lo peor de todo es que yo desde el inicio no quise venir a esta cena en C.C. Bulma ha organizado una pequeña reunión para unos socios extranjeros, y nos ha querido presentar ante ellos.

Naturalmente, como la esposa de Trunks tenía la obligación de estar aquí, pero vaya que había hecho de todo con tal de no asistir, incluso le pedí a Ann que me llamara y dijera que tenía una firma de libros en otra ciudad, pero no. Eso no le impidió a Trunks el que me dijera:

"Estarás conmigo, nena"

Sí, vaya manera de estar con él. Maldita sea. No quiero entrar.

—Señora, Briefs.

¿Qué haré?

—Señora Pan.

—¿Eh?

—Señora Pan, la señora Briefs la está esperando en el comedor de invitados, aunque, también podría estar el sala—me informó la ama de llaves de Bulma.

—Ah, sí.

Apenas llegué, reverencié ante los invitados que se servían una copa en la sala, y busqué con la mirada a Bulma. De todas maneras, yo no conocía a ninguno de ellos.

Debía estar loca para siquiera estar aquí, pero en fin, al infierno conmigo. Casi me sentía transpirar a cada paso que daba, pero al mismo tiempo la sensación de congelamiento se apoderó de mí por completo.

Kami, ella está a unos pocos pasos de mí.

Con un vestido morado, de largo corte, un maquillaje característico de Bulma Briefs, y su peculiar elegancia, ella era el foco de atención de aquella cena.

—Un gusto, sean bienvenidos.

—Es un gusto, señora Briefs—contestó aquel hombre de traje azul marino antes de dirigirse con su acompañante a uno de los sillones colocados en la sala de espera.

—Por favor, siéntanse como en su casa—le dijo a otro, y por fin, nuestros ojos se encontraron—. Pan—me llamó, y tuve que tragar grueso—. ¿Dónde está Trunks? Dile que se dé prisa.

—Bulma-san—no sé ni de dónde saqué la fuerza necesaria para hablar con claridad. Le había fallado a la mujer en mi frente, había dormido con su esposo.

—Habla, Pan. Tenemos que empezar.

—Él no está—contesté—. No vendrá, está de viaje.

—¿Qué dices? Pero por Kami. Él sabía lo importante que era esta reunión —bramó, mientras mantenía la compostura. Toda actitud de empresaria—. ¿Dónde está?

—No lo sé, no me lo dijo. Colgó antes de que siquiera pudiera preguntarle.

—Demonios—murmuró—. Bueno, qué se le va a hacer. Ahora, como Trunks no está, necesito que me ayudes.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer?

—Tienes que darles la bienvenida a los invitados que aún faltan, mientras, yo iré a ver qué pasa con la comida. Regreso en un momento.

—Sí.

Uno a uno, los fui recibiendo, al menos así mi mente se relajó un poco, hasta que…

—Por aquí, señor—le dijo la ama de llaves, y apenas nuestros ojos se encontraron, yo bajé la mirada.

—Anahí. Ven conmigo por favor—dijo la mujer, y se llevó con ella a la joven camarera.

Aproveché ese momento para enfocarme de nueva cuenta en mi trabajo.

—Sean bienvenidos.

—Muchas gracias.

—Espero que la fiesta sea de su agrado.

—Muy amable, señorita…

—Pan Briefs—le dije, y ella me confundió con la hermana de Trunks, ante lo cual tuve que recalcar que era su esposa.

—Por favor, sírvanse una copa.

—Sí.

La pareja se alejó de mí, y Vegeta, se acercó.

—¿Dónde está Bulma?—preguntó.

—Está en la cocina. Vendrá en breve.

—Ya.

Levemente, con el rabillo del ojo, pude verlo enfundado en su traje negro, camisa blanca, y sin corbata. Decidí mantenerme alejada de él lo más lejos posible, y así terminé en la otra punta de la habitación, y a muchos pasos de Vegeta.

—Señores. Pasen al comedor, por favor.

Todos pasamos al comedor, y allí las mesas para cada socio ya estaban colocadas.

La suave música del joven del piano invadió la sala, así como la luz amarillenta, pero a la vez cálida.

Al fondo de la sala, un pequeño acuario, traído exclusivamente por Bulma, hacía presencia, deleitando a los invitados con sus luces azules, verdes, y muchas otras, simplemente destellantes.

Me senté en la mesa, casi conteniendo la respiración, de seguro, los asientos vacíos de Bulma y Vegeta no tardarían en ocuparse.

Pasaron algunos minutos, y ellos no llegaban. Así que me quedé sentada, tratando de aprovechar el mayor tiempo posible a solas.

El anfitrión me dijo que necesitaban a Bulma para que diera el discurso de apertura del evento, o en todo caso, que lo diera yo. Por mi madre que no haría eso.

Sentí el ki de Bulma en la cocina, caminé hacia allí.

—Rayos. En serio, este es un servicio profesional, y creo que esto es una bajeza, allí fuera están personas muy importantes, y que vengan a decirme que hay un retraso de diez minutos con la comida, me parece intolerable, debieron haberlo previsto. Kami ¿Qué clase de profesionales son?

La escuché bramar al otro lado de la puerta.

—Esperan a Bulma en la sala—preguntó Vegeta detrás de mí.

—Sí—le contesté—, pero está ocupada.

—Tiene que ir.

—Lo sé, pero…

—Presentaré una queja al restaurant—dijo Bulma, saliendo de la cocina—. Si no está en cinco minutos, juro que…—su vista se clavó en Vegeta, y su boca se entreabrió.

—Te esperan en el comedor—comentó él.

—Pero… ¿Cómo se te ocurre venir vestido así?—comentó como si fuese un pecado.

—¿No dijiste de manera elegante?

—Por Kami. Elegante, Vegeta. Este atuendo está incompleto, necesitas una corbata de urgencia.

—Ya te he dicho que no me gusta.

—Pues lo usarás, todos, escúchame bien, Vegeta. Todos están usando corbata en el comedor, y también lo harás.

—No quiero.

—Sí, sí quieres, irás arriba y te colocarás la corbata.

—He dicho que no.

—Claro que lo harás—le contestó ella, colocándosele en frente con las manos en la cadera.

—Por supuesto que…

—Traeré una corbata—intervine, y ambos se callaron, para tan solo enfocarse en mí.

—Ah…

—Volveré en un momento—le dije, pero no contaba con lo que Bulma dijo:

—Vegeta. Ve con Pan.

¿Eh?

Mi intención era de salir de allí a como dé lugar, para tan solo no estar cerca de él. Pero ahora lo tenía a mis espaldas, ingresamos a su habitación, me encaminé al ropero, y busqué en el lugar que Bulma me había dicho.

—Bien. ¿Corbata negra enteriza o negra con gris?—le pregunté, pero él solo estaba recostado sobre el marco de la puerta, con su típica pose brazos cruzados—. Creo que… será negro con gris.

Desenrollé la corbata, y con las manos un tanto temblorosas, enrollé la corbata sobre su cuello. Simplemente clavé mi mirada en el pedazo de tela en mis manos, y me dediqué a hacer mi trabajo. Cuando hube acabado, ni siquiera lo retorné a ver, y salí.

Santa madre.

Mi corazón no iba a soportar tantas emociones juntas.

Retorné a mi asiento, justo después Vegeta llegó, y para entonces, Bulma ya había dado su discurso de apertura.

Hace casi cuatro horas que aquellas personas se habían ido, ahora, a las tres de la mañana, me había despertado, y bajé a la cocina por un bocadillo nocturno.

Me preparé un sándwich, y tomé un vaso de jugo de naranja. Terminé mi bocadillo, lavé la loza, y cuando estaba caminando por los pasillos, me encontré con él de venida.

—Vegeta-san—apenas sí reverencié antes de seguir mi camino, pero él me habló.

—¿Estás bien?—preguntó a mis espaldas, y contesté que sí.

—Ya veo.

—S-sí.

—No tienes nada de qué preocuparte—soltó e inevitablemente, giré para verlo, y sus malditos ojos empezaron a nublar mi cerebro.

—¿Cómo dice?

—Lo que sucedió—se acercó lo suficiente como para obligarme a levantar mi cabeza para verlo.

Era un poco más alto que yo, así que aquí estaba, sintiéndome como una niñata en manos de alguien poderoso, alguien que podía romper mis barreras con facilidad increíble.

"Lo que sucedió"

Dijo, y yo no podía estar más que de acuerdo. Sí, fue un despreciable, impúdico y asqueroso error.

—Entonces…

—¿Qué?—se acercó lo suficiente a mí rostro, tanto que mi garganta se cerró y la respiración se me dificultó, tanto hasta hacerse doloroso.

—Yo…

Sus labios, y sus ojos a tan solo pulgadas de mí, me hicieron perder el hilo de todo, de anhelar esos labios.

—Solo dilo—dijo, evaluándome, con sus profundos ojos, los mismos que ahora me veían con esa expresión que yo había aprendido a conocer en tan poco.

—¿Q-qué? ¿Qué quieres que diga?—por fin, por algo sobrenatural, mis ojos se clavaron en los suyos, retándole, por fin.

—Solo que me largue—dijo con su grave voz, lo mismo que hizo que el escalofrío y la energía recorrieran mi espina dorsal—. Mujer… solo…

Kami.

Esto no debería ocurrir, yo…

No puedo hacerle esto a nadie. Esto es incorrecto, esto no debería estar pasando.

Se colocó a escasos dos centímetros de mis labios, y cuando sus ojos se clavaron en ellos, su pulgar acarició mi labio inferior y de allí a mi mejilla, y ese fue el momento en el cual, mi conciencia se fue a la mierda.

—Pan…

A la mierda el mundo.

Enrollé mis brazos en su cuello, a lo cual él correspondió pegándome a la pared, y levantándome como si yo no pesara nada. Pegué mis labios a lo de él, como si se me fuera la vida en ello, y como si él no fuera real, y tan solo fuera producto de mi imaginación.

Casi temblé cuando sus manos tomaron mi nuca en sus manos, y su lengua, invadió mi boca.

 _FIN DEL FLASHBACK._

—¿Qué haces?—preguntó Trunks a mis espaldas.

—Nada, solo estaba pensando.

—¿En qué?

—En cosas sin importancia.

—Ya. En fin—dijo, abrazándome por la espalda, me pegó a su cuerpo, dándome la vuelta—. Regresa a la cama—depositó un beso en mi cabello, y yo asentí—. Pan…

—Dime.

—Quería decirte algo.

—¿Qué cosa, Trunks?

—¿No crees que es hora de…

—¿De qué?—le dije, enrollé mis brazos en su cintura, y le miré.

—Creo que es hora de que tengamos un bebé.

—¿Q-qué?

Eso sí que me sorprendió, le miré expectante, pero él sonrió y besó.

—Lo que oíste, nena. Quiero tener un hijo.

—Ah… pero ¿Por qué tomar la decisión, Trunks?

—Creo que es hora, pero quería consultarlo contigo, creo que debe ser algo consensuado—dijo besando y mordisqueando mi hombro.

—Trunks, no vamos a cerrar un negocio, estamos hablando sobre un futuro hijo.

—¿Futuro?—preguntó un tanto divertido—. Yo diría uno que no tardará mucho.

—Trunks.

—Pan. Solo déjame amarte, y, claro ¿Tú estás de acuerdo con tener un bebé?

—Ah… yo…

—¿O tienes algo más que quieras hacer antes de tenerlo?

—Ah… Trunks.

—Yo estoy más que dispuesto a alargar la fecha—soltó mientras hacía descender la tira de la bata—, porque eso significará más práctica para nosotros.

 _"_ _Quiero tener un hijo"_

¿Estaba preparada?

—Trunks.

—¿Qué?—dijo con media mirada en mí, y sus manos ya en mis senos.

—Bésame—le pedí, y él accedió.

—¿Uno más?

—Sí, por favor.

—¿Entonces qué dices acerca del…

—Quiero tener ese bebé, Trunks.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, Trunks.

—Por eso te amo—sonrió antes de cargarme, y casi apretarme contra su cuerpo—Te amo. Te amo. Te amo.

—Por Kami, Trunks. No creí que estarías tan feliz—comenté, riéndome, debajo de él, su barba de tres días picaba mi garganta.

—Nena, intentaremos las veces que sea necesario, pero de que tenemos un hijo, lo tendremos.

—Sí, Trunks. Así será.

Cuando regresemos, hablaré con Vegeta. Y todo terminará.

DEJEN REVIEWS.

ODETTE K ZENG.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7.**

 **POV DE VEGETA.**

—¿A dónde vas?

—A entrenar.

—De acuerdo.

Salí del laboratorio dejando a Bulma, y caminé hacia la cámara. Extrañamente, ingresé, y como nunca en mi vida, me senté en el suelo para tan solo no hacer nada.

 _"_ _Trunks quiere ir de vacaciones"_

 _"_ _Lo sé. Me lo dijo"_

 _"_ _Entenderás que no puedes llamarme"_

 _"_ _Entiendo"_

Maldita sea. ¿Qué he hecho?

Me recosté por completo en el suelo, y cubrí mis ojos con mi antebrazo.

—Cometí un maldito error.

No uno siquiera parecido al de matar a alguien, creo que hasta eso sería más aceptable para todos, este inusual error tiene nombre y apellido, y esta vez vaya que la jodí en niveles abismales. Maldición, ni el idiota de Kakaroto, con su única neurona en la cabeza, hubiese podido haber hecho algo tan estúpido como esto, que bien puede arruinar todo en mi vida, y en la suya, pero… como el infierno, aún ahora me pregunto ¿Cómo es que llegamos a esto?

 _"_ _¿Qué haces?"_

 _"_ _Estoy entrenando"_

 _"_ _¿A las once de la noche?"_

 _"_ _Sí. Y si no es molestia. Quiero estar sola"_

¿Por qué tenía que preguntar? Quizá si no me hubiese quedado allí para ser juez de su entrenamiento, ahora no estaría con un puto dolor de cabeza que no me deja dormir.

Culpa.

Creo que debe ser eso. Y por ello sé que debo dejar de pensar en todo eso, sino, creo que me enloqueceré. Tengo que hacer algo para distraer a mi mente, y dejar que al menos por un par de horas descanse y deje de pensar tanto.

 _"_ _Vegeta siempre está pensado"_

Maldición Kakaroto. Si supieras que ahora eso está siendo un problema. El pensar, precisamente. Debo enfocarme en…

Luchar.

Sí, eso es.

La batalla siempre me obliga a pensar, a razonar, porque sí, soy un genio en lo que hago, y eso lo sé demostrar en el campo de batalla. Además, la lucha es buena para mi mente y mi cuerpo, despierta mis sentidos, al igual que…

—¡Maldición!—refunfuñé abriendo los ojos. Estaba muy bien hasta que su nombre de nuevo apareció.

Bufé sin siquiera pretenderlo, y quería golpearme por haber sido un desgraciado hijo de puta aprovechado.

Sí, mi segundo nombre debía ser ese. No cabía lugar a dudas, tengo certeza de ciertas cosas, y esta, es una de ellas.

 **FLASHBACK.**

No era lo que tenía planeado hacer a la medianoche, pero en fin, me estaba divirtiendo mucho.

—¡Maldita sea, niñata! ¡Eleva más tu ki!

—¡Bulma-san podría molestarse si la casa empieza a temblar!—me contestó sin perder su transformación. Sabía que tenía razón, así que le dije que parara—. ¿Qué tal?—preguntó, casi rogando por aire. La gravedad que le había colocado había sido mucho para ella. Pero sabía que después me lo agradecería.

—Basura.

—¿Qué?—preguntó jadeando, apoyándose en sus rodillas—. Eso está bien.

—¿Qué?—Ahora era yo el sorprendido ¿Por qué estaba bien?

—Eso me dice que toleré bien la gravedad—dijo antes de estirarse y que sus huesos crujiesen al unísono.

—No te des alabanzas, niñata. Pero veo que has practicado.

—Sí, lo he hecho.

—Trunks fue un gran oponente, según veo.

—¿Trunks?—preguntó, secándose la frente.

—Sí, él te entrenó ¿No es así?

—No—sentenció—. Él no tiene tiempo, así que lo hice por mí misma.

—¿Hasta este nivel?—se me escapó, y tarde noté mi error, le había lanzado una felicitación. Una que ella aceptó.

—Sí. Vegeta-san.

—Hm. Aun así, aun no es suficiente.

—Sí, lo sé. Nunca será suficientemente bueno para usted—comentó con una holgazana sonrisa en su cara.

—¿Qué estás insinuando?

—No, nada, simplemente que… es muy estricto.

—Hm. Eso lo sé—me crucé de brazos y aguardé a que se calmara un poco más—. Ten un enfrentamiento conmigo.

—¿Qué? ¿En estas condiciones? Usted es mucho más fuerte, me ganará.

—Bah. Deja la niñería para las terrícolas, y enfréntate a mí.

—De acuerdo.

La pelea estaba muy reñida, y sonreí internamente cuando comprobé que colocarla más allá de sus límites había funcionado excelentemente bien. Su fuerza, así como su resistencia habían aumentado mucho, sus movimientos cada vez eran más rápidos. Lo cual debía agradecérmelo, si alguien me lo preguntara.

El haber entrenado con gravedad enorme, hizo que sus articulaciones, huesos, y todos sus músculos se acostumbrara tanto a la misma, que ahora, sin la presencia de gravedad, sus golpes casi eran indescifrables, casi.

De no haber tenido la oportunidad de pelear con Kakaroto cientos de veces, diría que esta niña era un prodigio, pero al igual que su abuelo, tenía ciertos puntos débiles. De modo que, una patada fue lo suficiente como mandarla a volar.

Tiempo después se colocó en mi frente, desafiándome, retándome a volver a golpearla. Cosa que con gusto acepté, la pelea siguió el ritmo que yo esperaba. Golpes, patadas de mí parte, y las de ella, hasta que en un momento, todo se volvió tan confuso que ni yo mismo me creía que estuviese tomándola por la cintura.

No era un agarre accidental, era algo como… posesivo. Con fuerza.

Evidentemente la sentí tensarse, y eso lejos de hacer que la dejase, me hizo pegarme más, tenerla a tan solo centímetros de mi cara. Inevitablemente la intenté besar, pero ella se alejó, me gritó diciéndome que estaba loco, pero para aquel entonces, mi mente se había largado lejos, y solo la besé.

Sus labios sabían tan bien, carne tierna y suave.

Creí que ella me separaría en ese instante, pero al contario de mis expectativas, Pan me correspondió, increíblemente, con la misma necesidad y deseo con el cual yo la besé. El mismo fue relativamente corto, pero se fue intensificando, y allí sí que Pan salió corriendo despavorida.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

Días después, ellos se mudaron de casa, según Bulma dijo, Pan había querido independencia.

Alejarse de mí era lo que quería. Y yo debí haber tomado eso como una oportunidad para enmendar mi error con ella, y que retomáramos lazos familiares.

Intenté olvidar aquella noche en la que nos besamos por primera vez. A decir verdad, considero que ella también, caso contrario no habría arrastrado a Trunks a salir de esta casa. Intenté en más de una ocasión hablar con ella acerca de lo que había pasado, pero con lo inteligente que es, jamás se atrevió a hablarme a solas, siempre en compañía de alguien, y casi con frecuencia era para saludar o simplemente para ofrecerme más comida.

Cualquiera pensaría que después de casi seis meses en los cuales ella no fue capaz de poner un pie en la casa, yo debía haberla olvidado y no debería haberle prestado atención, pensar que fue un error, provocado por mí, y aceptado por ella. Pero no, las cosas no pararon ahí, y fue de nuevo por mi intromisión en algo que no me incumbía.

Pero…

¿Por qué me entrometí?

Esa era la pregunta del millón. Mi curiosidad me llevó. Después de todo, el ki elevado no es una buena señal, ya que demuestra ira interior, la misma ayuda cientos de veces para despertar nuestros poderes y hacernos más fuertes, pero en esta ocasión, sabía que había algo más entre esos dos, y todo venía por parte de Trunks.

Recuerdo que la primera noche en la cual ella aceptó entrenar conmigo para desahogarse, aunque sé, ella nunca lo admitiría, estaba tan molesta con Trunks por lo que me había dicho. A decir verdad no consideraba algo tan grave el que yo supiera o no de la vida íntima de mi hijo, después de todo, Trunks tenía esa confianza conmigo, pero lo que sí noté era cómo lo dijo el tonto de mi hijo.

 _"_ _Pan y yo lo hacemos una vez por mes"_

Kami. No entiendo cómo no se moría con esa rutina autoimpuesta. Recuerdo que no pude evitar decirle que me daba pena su manera de pensar, en especial porque Pan lo miró como si le hubiese salido dos cabezas. ¿Y a quién no? ¿A quién no le emputa la vida que solo piensen en su propio placer físico?

A todos.

Pero de todas maneras ¿Qué esperaba yo? Bulma también estaba en las mismas, siempre con su trabajo, a pesar de ya haberle cedido el control absoluto de la compañía a Trunks y a Bra, lo cierto era que mi esposa no podía dejar de estar al pendiente de los inventos para la compañía. Lo cual, en cierto modo, era muy beneficioso, pero por un carajo ¿Dónde quedaba yo?

Muchas de las veces ella solía sacarme de la habitación porque le molestaba, o porque verme allí, durmiendo, hacía que le diera sueño, imposibilitándola de trabajar.

Por Kami.

¿Qué demonios o dónde demonios había quedado mi ardiente esposa?

Aquella noche quise tener sexo con ella, y ¿Cómo me respondió? Echándome de la habitación, diciéndome que no la dejaba concentrarse en su trabajo, y que fuera a hacer lo que quisiera con tal de dejarla trabajar.

Enfadado, había ido a la cocina por un bocadillo nocturno, cuando los escuché hablar, ingresé, y Pan me había servido un filete que recalentó, mientras ella se sentó al lado de Trunks. Aburrida al extremo, si alguien me lo preguntara, mientras mi hijo no dejaba de teclear sobre el computador, con sus lentes en el puente de su nariz.

¿Por qué demonios usaba eso de todas maneras?

Sus ojos, de niño. Estaban muy bien.

Conversamos un poco, y allí supe que las cosas entre esos dos no estaban tan bien, en especial por la poca atención que Trunks le ponía a su matrimonio, y a Pan. Por un carajo, cuando "Jóvenes" al menos en términos de Trunks, no había noche en que dejara en paz a Bulma. Lejos de ser solo algo físico, era algo que nos unía, pero en los últimos años, Kami ¿A dónde se fue la seguridad que Bulma desprendía?

Para mí seguía siendo mi endiablada esposa, a quien por cierto amaba. Pero en verdad me enfadaban sus constantes mordaces comentarios acerca de lo mismo de siempre, por casi… Kami, ya perdí la cuenta.

 _"_ _Yo no tengo la culpa de que los saiyajins sean unos monstruos que no envejecen nunca"_

Jamás en mi puta vida pensé que ella era una anciana. Nunca. Por eso me enojaba esa concepción que Trunks tenía para nosotros.

¿Qué decía cuando le preguntaban sobre nosotros?

¿Mis ancianos padres?

Que se vaya al carajo. Él, Bulma y aquel pensamiento de: los jóvenes hasta tal edad, los ancianos desde tal edad.

Al carajo todo eso.

Por ello, me enojaba con Bulma, porque era ella la que sacaba a relucir el tema, y eso vaya que era fastidioso. Sentirse culpable por ¿La genética? ¿Qué demonios podía hacer yo al respecto de eso?

Nada. No tenía la culpa.

Pero eso mismo me molesta, hemos estado tan distanciados, que la mayor parte del tiempo peleamos o yo terminaba durmiendo en la cámara de gravedad y por el demonio, lo odio. No es como solía ser nuestra relación. Ahora era todo lo contario a cómo empezamos, ahora era como estar con un témpano, alguien a quién ya no le interesaba si dormía o no con ella. Y no quiero que sea de esta manera. Creí que cambiaría algo con el tiempo, pero maldición ¿Todos estos años?

 _"_ _Menopausia"_

Dijo Trunks, pero eso no debería ser una determinante para que nuestra relación cambiara tanto, por otra parte el trabajo también ocupaba la mayor parte del tiempo de Bulma, y allí es precisamente en dónde estorbaba yo.

Ya casi ni recordaba cuando fue la última vez que me decía que le ayudara a cargar la maquinaria o cualquier otra cosa, siquiera decirme que me amaba. Ahora con suerte, ella me permitía, y eso a veces, abrazarla.

Por eso, y otras razones, Bulma resultaba ser tan anal en estos últimos años.

Y creo que por eso justamente comprendí por lo que Pan estaba pasando, sintiéndose ignorada por alguien que le importaba. Era notable su fastidio. Un idiota… Bueno, Trunks no lo notaba.

No sé en qué demonios estaba pensando él de todos modos, pero sí sé que a Pan le dolía el sentirse parte de nada.

Nunca creí decir eso, pero yo me sentía así cuando Bulma me ignoraba, o ni siquiera le importaba lo que yo hiciera ¿Dónde quedó aquella mujer que siempre me gritaba?

Extrañaba eso. Por ello creo que…

Como en contadas ocasiones, me puse en los zapatos de otra persona, y en este caso, de Pan.

Aquel día vi que Trunks la había estado cagando con su esposa. Sí, vivíamos en la misma casa, pero eso no quería decir que yo supiera cada cosa que ellos hacían o dejaban de hacer, a decir verdad C.C. era lo suficientemente grande como para considerarlos vecinos.

Ellos tenían su propia independencia, lejos de nuestros ojos, de todas maneras, jamás nos metimos en su relación.

Y es por eso que, nunca tuve la oportunidad de hablar con Pan de cosas que no resultaran de batalla o de cualquier otra índole, realmente. Y esas contadas ocasiones fueron cuando Pan y Bra entrenaban en la cámara, y casi siempre por sus fallas en el entrenamiento.

Para cuando Pan y Trunks se casaron y vinieron a vivir aquí, mucho menos, un saludo a la semana creo. Ellos tenían su propia ala, y a veces nos reuníamos para desayunar, almorzar o cenar, todo dependiendo de sus horarios, ya que solían salir muy temprano y regresar al anochecer.

Trunks a la empresa, y Pan con sus clases en la universidad.

En fin, éramos vecinos dentro de la misma casa. Así que por eso no consideré nunca realmente a Pan como a una hija, sino cómo…

¿Una guerrera?

Sí. Siempre fue así.

En todas las veces que nos vimos, a escondidas de todos, muchas de ellas, simplemente me preguntaba de las costumbres de Vegetasei, con incesante curiosidad indagó en mí, y por ello, tuvo la osadía de analizarme a profundidad. De conocer algunas cosas de mí, de hacer que los entrenamientos fueran más entretenidos, vivaces, y además, todo era un reto. Para mejorar, para que se ganara un par de regaños de mi parte, y que yo me ganara un par de patadas de la suya. Me permitió conocer su carácter, aunque, la niñería de Kakaroto había influido en aquella niña, que de tonta no tenía un pelo, y de arriesgada, todos.

Algunas de las batallas verbales que teníamos, ella casi siempre las ganaba, tenía un menudo carácter cuando se molestaba, pero nunca, en ninguna ocasión y por más molestos que estuviésemos, jamás hablamos de nuestros problemas con Trunks o con Bulma. De todas maneras, silenciosamente, sabíamos lo que pasaba con nosotros y con ellos, pero nunca lo hablamos. Solo debíamos ser nosotros mismos, decir cualquier tontería como que ella osara en decir que sería un gran rey, un maldito infeliz, pero en fin, un rey de Vegetasei.

Era alguien demasiado vivaz, tenía las artes marciales en las venas, así como también espíritu, justo, en la exacta medida para ser… cautivante, ser demasiado para cualquiera. Y en eso Kakaroto y yo habíamos quedado de acuerdo. En algo, después de años, habíamos estado de acuerdo. Resumido en una sola palabra: saiyajin.

Por ello, me sorprendí bastante cuando, aun sin conocerla muy bien, sabía de su carácter, pero no de primera mano, sino por lo que Kakaroto y Trunks me habían comentado en una que otra ocasión. Aquella vez, ella no dijo nada cuando Trunks comentó su vida sexual con tanta holgura, aunque tendría disculpa para ello también, ya que, ni Bulma ni yo hemos sido recatados precisamente, y por ello, tampoco Trunks.

Pero Pan era otra situación, ella se había sonrojado extremadamente, tanto que ni siquiera se había atrevido a mirarme de allí en adelante. Y por ello, yo quería golpear a Trunks por ser tan idiota.

¿Cómo no veía que sus decisiones y su nada de importancia por su matrimonio, lastimaban a Pan?

Vamos, yo no era quién para decir algo al respecto, y recuerdo decir cientos de veces: Al diablo los sentimentalismos terrícolas, es cierto. Pero era porque yo no había vivido eso en carne propia, lo horrible que se sentía el sentirse solo.

Si bien es cierto, antes de llegar a la tierra, técnicamente vivía solo, creo que el vivir tantos años aquí ha calado fondo en mí.

Ahora, allí empezaban mis problemas.

Cuando vi llorar a Pan, supe que las cosas estarían terriblemente mal con Trunks. Conociendo a la nieta de Kakaroto, esa niña no lloraba por cualquier cosa, así que, la única explicación para el llanto sería la ira o en este caso la soledad ¿O por qué no? Las dos cosas.

Quizá, jamás debí haberla invitado a un entrenamiento en aquella ocasión. Tampoco después de no haberla visto por casi seis meses, quizá no debí haberla interceptado a mitad de camino. Quizá, de no haberlo hecho, todo sería tan diferente.

Considero que Pan nunca habría sido capaz de engañar a Trunks, por Kami, si algo era esa niñata, se definía en: LEALTAD. En parte quizá esa cualidad se la heredó al idiota de Kakaroto, por eso sabía que ella jamás le fallaría a sus seres queridos y mucho menos a Trunks. Lo amaba, de eso no cabía duda, pero la indiferencia es…

Traicionera.

Y aún lo es más cuando no se sabe cómo actuar, si seguir intentado aunque el otro no escuche, o simplemente, perderse.

Pero aun así, no puedo dejar de sentirme culpable. Porque sí, yo provoqué todo.

Aunque por un demonio, cualquier hombre con ojos y que no sea ciego podría darse cuenta de que Pan es… alguien que no se puede dejar pasar por alto, porque…

Mis ojos caen rápidamente a cierta parte de mi anatomía que de pronto se siente apretada.

—Sch.

Bájate ¿Quieres? No te emociones demasiado. Diablos. Debo permanecer concentrado, y mi entrepierna no me deja enfocarme en… ¿No pensar en ella? Sí. Eso es. No pensar en Pan, y en esto en lo que estamos metidos de cabeza.

Lo que me lleva de nuevo a la misma pregunta.

¿Por qué no pude evitarlo?

Era un experto en levantar un muro inquebrantable para no demostrar mis emociones, pero algo que sí sé es que, me sentía de la misma manera que Pan: Dejado a un lado. No parte de algo. Algo ante lo cual ya me había acostumbrado demasiado, porque era jodidamente bueno el sentirse parte de una familia. Pero todo eso había cambiado abismalmente en los últimos años, y lo peor de todo es que no sé por qué tal cambio.

Mentirle a todo el mundo, a mi esposa, a mis hijos, a todos. Soy bueno en eso, siempre lo he sido, calculador, oportunista—de eso no hay duda—, pero sobre todas las cosas, puedo ser un gran mentiroso, y, aunque sea lo suficientemente inteligente como para mentirle a todo el mundo, lo cierto es que si hay alguien que puede verme tal y como soy, es Bulma. Y sé, ella no tardará nada en darse cuenta. Mi esposa no es ninguna tonta, y quizá empiece a sospechar que hay algo más en todo esto. En mi nada de interés por continuar con nuestras peleas ya cotidianas.

Lo cual, vaya que me sorprende.

Ya hasta eso se siente demasiado indiferente para que siquiera me enfade por sus recriminaciones sobre asuntos en los cuales yo nada tengo que ver.

Ahora, Bulma. Es una mujer de cuidado.

No por el hecho de que ella pudiera golpearme, en todo caso, la dejaría hacerme eso, sino porque sé, ella movería cielo y Tierra para acabar con Pan. Aunque Bulma no era precisamente fuerte, al contrario de Pan, ella usaría todos los métodos que tuviera para hacerle saber quién era.

Y Bulma…

Kami. Mi esposa cuando quiere hacerle saber a alguien de su resentimiento, que ese alguien se cuide.

Si se llegase a enterar…

Nos haría conocer el infierno. En fin, hay batallas en las que uno sabe qué acontecimientos se darán.

Y Trunks.

Maldita sea.

Mi hijo también es un problema. Por supuesto que no he dejado de pensar en las mil y una maneras en las cuales mi hijo—heredero de mi carácter—me haría pagar por el hecho de haber dormido con su esposa.

Y eso, de por sí, ya me está matando en vida. No quiero que sufra, después de todo es mi hijo, y, amo a mi hijo, lo juro por mi vida. Amo a Trunks, al hombre de negocios que suele aparecer en las revistas más importantes y en programas de televisión como uno de los hombres más ricos del mundo, al guerrero que solía ser, al que sé, es todavía en nuestro futuro alterno. Por eso sé con certeza de que me decapitaría, me haría pagar. Seré su mal nacido padre, pero, lo amo. Y es por esa razón que, no quiero hacerle daño.

Porque al parecer, está reaccionando, y quiere recuperar el tiempo con Pan, tiempo que vaya que le debe. La ha dejado de lado.

Si él se llegase a enterar. Estoy seguro, me mata. Con Pan, no sé qué tan diferente podría llegar a ser, pero sé, nunca volvería a ser el mismo, pero en parte, Trunks debe reconocer que también fue su culpa, aunque, quien debería llevarse los créditos soy yo. Si Trunks quiere matarme, con gusto lo aceptaría, después de todo, fue mi culpa. Porque… desde el comienzo, siempre fui yo quien empezó.

A decir verdad, la primera vez que estuvimos juntos, ella salió corriendo, y semanas después, yo fui quien, de nuevo, la interceptó en el camino ¿Por qué?

Porque la sentí en la cocina. Su ki era leve, era evidente que lo estaba ocultado muy bien. Pero para alguien acostumbrado a detectar hasta la más mínima frecuencia de ki, eso fue suficiente para encontrarla.

Pan trataba de ocultarse de mí. Y allí surgieron las malditas preguntas que debieron haberme hecho alejarme, pero no.

¿Debía o no verla?

¿Debía o no hablar con ella sobre lo sucedido?

¿Debía decirle lo que pensaba o tan solo debía pretender que nada había pasado?

Al parecer, ella lo estaba tomando de ese modo.

Cuando pasó sus brazos por mi cuello mientras me ponía la corbata, para la famosa reunión de Bulma, inevitablemente me trasladé a aquella noche en la cual ella había hecho lo mismo con mi cabello para después bajar por mi espalda y llegar hasta la cicatriz de mi cola. Kami, casi la puedo sentir haciendo lo mismo, justo ahora.

Me había prometido que no volvería a pasar. Era la esposa de mi hijo, por un demonio. ¿Qué tan jodida debía tener la cabeza para haberlo permitido? Corrección, para haberlo provocado. Por sí, yo lo hice, todas y cada una de las ocasiones, fui yo.

Pero aun así, allí había ido yo a su encuentro, aunque debo admitir, aquel día, vaya que dudé en extremo. En mi vida, en contadas ocasiones lo había hecho.

Pero con Pan, realmente me puse a dudar, di vueltas en la cama sin saber qué hacer. Y, al fin, me decidí, y bajé a la cocina.

Así que nuestro encuentro no había sido fortuito, como de seguro ella piensa. No, yo ya la había sentido allí, y sí, había ido a su encuentro. Sabía en dónde estaría.

Y allí le hablé nuevamente. Le dije que todo quedaría allí, que eso nadie nunca lo sabría, pero para entonces…

La noche que pasamos se rememoró en mi mente, y no pude evitar maldecirme por pensar en esa manera en mi nuera. Así que, por eso solamente quería que ella me dijera que me largara, que se alejara, pero no había sido así. Aunque, yo dudo mucho que le hubiera hecho caso aun si ella me lo hubiese pedido.

Y ahora, a más de un mes de su viaje, sé que su vida matrimonial con Trunks está mejorando, o eso al menos me ha comentado Bulma cuando, camufladas mis verdaderas intenciones en una pregunta casual, yo le pregunto. Por eso sé que mi hijo estará feliz con Pan, ya que no regresan, al inicio dijeron un par de semana, quien hubiese dicho que ya llevaban más de un mes lejos, en los cuales, evidentemente, no le he llamado. De todas maneras, no habría caso.

Trunks…

 _"_ _Si tuviese un hijo ¿Cómo crees que sería, eh, papá?"_

 _"_ _¿Me has visto cara de genetista o qué, Trunks?"_

 _"_ _No, papá. Solamente preguntaba si mi hijo nacería con más poderes que nosotros cuando bebés"_

 _"_ _No lo sé, pregúntaselo a Bulma."_

 _"_ _Mamá dijo que quizá sí, ya que tanto Pan y yo somos fuertes. ¿Papá, en Vegetasei…"_

 _"_ _Nacerá fuerte, Trunks. Será una nueva generación de saiyajins"_

Ahora realmente estoy dándome cuenta de la dimensión de lo que provoqué con mi intromisión, porque eso era lo que había hecho, pero fue porque me sentía de la misma manera, y el entrenamiento, el tenerla como compañera de entrenamiento, fue algo…

 _Un bálsamo._

Al fin, después de días sin aparecer, mi alter ego lo hizo.

Sch. Maldito desgraciado. Solo apareces cuando te conviene.

Le solté, y mi yo interno solo sonrió sarcástico y un tanto macabro.

 _A decir verdad, la manchaste con la mierda que resulta ser tu vida, Vegeta._

Allí estaba nuevamente mi yo interno.

Recriminándome, y resulta que tiene toda la razón. Y es allí en donde todos mis problemas vuelven a comenzar con un nombre, y con aquella niña de cabello negro.

Maldición, yo la conozco desde que estaba en el vientre de su madre. Pero ni siquiera eso me detuvo, ni siquiera saber que ella era legado de Kakaroto lo hizo.

¿Por qué empezamos?

¿Ira?

¿Necesidad?

¿Soledad?

¿Por qué continuamos?

¿Necesidad?

En ese momento, un ki se hizo presente.

Un momento.

¿Acaso no estaban de viaje? ¿Por qué estaban aquí sin avisar?

Eso era extraño. De haberlo hecho, Bulma me habría dicho que llegaría hoy, pero no había sido así.

Me concentré y busqué el ki de Trunks, y lo hallé en la sala, para poco tiempo después salir volando.

¿Qué rayos estaba pasando?

Enfoqué mi atención en el mismo sitio, y la hallé, en compañía de Bulma. Poco después, Bulma también salió, y Pan está viniendo a esta dirección.

Y, tal y como lo deduje, no tardó en hacer presencia. Caminé hacia la puerta y la dejé pasar. Pan pasó de largo, sin siquiera saludarme, y sin retornar a verme.

—¿Sin avisar?—le indagué a la mujer que solo me daba la espalda.

—Esto es… importante.

—¿Qué cosa? Dilo.

—Vegeta—dijo, dándose la vuelta y permitiéndome verla a los ojos.

—Dilo.

—Esto debe terminar—dijo en una sola oración sin interrupciones.

—¿Qué dices?

—Que esto debe…

—Te escuché la primera vez—le solté. Pegándome a la puerta de acceso

—Entonces ¿Por qué me haces repetirlo?—soltó con el cejo un tanto fruncido en la frente y la expresión muy seria.

—Porque—enrosqué mis brazos en mi pecho. Iba a hablar, pero ella me interrumpió.

—Te pido—se le quebró la voz a medida que lo dijo—. Te… te suplico, Vegeta-san… —sin que siquiera yo lo viera venir, ella cayó de rodillas en la cámara—. Espero… espero que algún día, puedas… disculparme por todo lo que sucedió—terminó de decirlo, y soltó a llanto.

¿Perdonarla? ¿Yo? ¿Por qué? ¿Quién era yo para perdonarla?

—Pan.

—Yo…

Sin que siquiera yo lo controlara, me coloqué de cuclillas a su nivel, y la tomé por los hombros para intentar levantarla del suelo, y de su patético intento de disculpa.

¿Disculpa? ¿Por qué? ¿Para qué?

—Niñata—le dije apretando sus hombros en mis manos—. Un saiyajin jamás se arrodilla ante nadie.

Además, no me había hecho nada para que yo la disculpase ¿O sí?

—Vegeta-san…

¿Vegeta-san?

Pan solo atinó a agachar la cabeza, y a bajar la guardia. Sin una pizca de fuerza en su cuerpo, sus brazos solo eran sostenidos por mis manos a cada costado de su cuerpo.

—Mírame.

Ella denegó, pero después de un gruñido de mi parte, me dio una mirada de soslayo.

—¿Te arrepientes de lo que sucedió entre nosotros?—lancé la pregunta.

No había otra explicación para que ella estuviera hecha un mar de lágrimas. Pan me miró con una expresión que por primera vez, desde que estamos juntos, no pude descifrar en su rostro.

—Vegeta… lo nuestro… si se llega a saber, herirá a mucha gente, podría… destruir nuestros matrimonios, y… Trunks… sería capaz de matarnos, he traicionado a mucha gente, Vegeta—dijo para finalizar de nuevo en llanto, y eso solo me hizo fruncir las cejas de nuevo.

—Pan.

—¿Qué quieres?

—No evadas mi pregunta.

—¿Qué? La he contestado—respondió.

—No lo has hecho—ella iba a replicar pero la interrumpí—. Me estás hablando de la reacción de los otros, más nunca de si te arrepientes o no.

—Vegeta…—pausó—. Yo—sorbiendo su nariz, supe que su confianza había retornado, al menos la suficiente para mirarme de nueva cuenta, y dejarme ver esa rebeldía en sus ojos—. Me había perdido—dijo—, ya ni siquiera había entrenado, simplemente no le veía el caso, estuve sola por mucho tiempo, y creo que… cuando quise darme por vencida con todo y aceptar lo que viniera de parte de Trunks, tú… Bueno… había tratado de hablar con Trunks—sonrió tristemente—. Traté de… hacerle ver que sus falencias y su desinterés por nuestra relación, nos estaba afectando mucho, en especial porque saber que me ama y sentirlo son cosas… tan diferentes—dijo, y yo sabía a lo que se refería.

Estaba pasando lo mismo con Bulma, aunque nunca en la vida se lo diría.

Nuevamente las lágrimas caen de sus ojos, mientras ella inspira profundamente para tratar de calmarse y que un nuevo cargamento de lágrimas se derramen.

—Luego… apareciste, y me diste lo que por tanto tiempo se me negó, y fue interés por mí, por mis entrenamientos. Hiciste todo, a tu manera, pero aun así me ofreciste apoyo. Sé lo que le dijiste a Trunks, incluso.

Soltó, y casi me caigo de espaldas.

 _"_ _Trunks. Date unas vacaciones"_

 _"_ _¿Lo crees, papá?"_

 _"_ _Sí."_

 _"_ _Entonces se lo diré a mamá para que se haga cargo de la empresa"_

 _"_ _Mejor díselo a Bra"_

Se suponía que Trunks nunca debió comentarlo. Pero, tamaño de imbécil que tenía por hijo.

¿Qué parte de: Esto queda entre nosotros. No entendía?

—Sch. Hablas demasiado, mujer.

—Soy escritora ¿Lo recuerdas?

—Hm.

—Gracias.

—¿Por qué? —pregunté, sentándome en el suelo, y soltándola por fin. Se apoyó con los brazos extendidos, mientras yo me apoyé en mis brazos soportando mi espalda—. Eres extraña. Muy extraña, mujer.

—Por mostrarme tu forma de entrenar, y hacerme sentir parte de un equipo.

—Yo no hice eso. No te confundas ¿Por qué haría algo como eso por ti, eh?

—Sí, sí. Como digas—completó antes de tragar audiblemente, y secar sus lágrimas—. Por eso yo, realmente pido que puedas perdonarme algún día.


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPÍTULO 8.**

 **POV DE PAN.**

—¿Estás bien?—ligeramente giré hacia él. Casi por inercia, para tan solo sonreírle.

—Sí. Lo estoy ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Tus manos—dijo tomándolas en las suyas—. Están heladas.

—Ah… debe ser porque estoy nerviosa ¿No lo estás tú?

—Por supuesto que sí, pero estoy más que acostumbrado a situaciones de estrés que, realmente esto no es nada.

—Lo sé, Trunks. Me disculpo.

—No tienes porqué.

Trunks palmeó mis manos, y mientras las apretaba en las suyas, me permití suspirar.

—Tranquila. Todo saldrá bien.

—Sí, lo sé. Pero eso no quita el hecho de que…

—Señores, Briefs—nos llamó Marie, parada en la entrada de la habitación—. Los señores ya están en la sala.

—Sí, enseguida, Marie.

—De nada, señor—reverenció la mujer antes de girar sobre sus talones y dejarnos solos.

—Bien, vámonos.

—Sí.

Caminé detrás de Trunks, con la mirada en el piso, y mi mano encerrada en la suya. Dejándome guiar por el hombre de camisa polo blanco que resulta ser mi esposo, caminamos por breves momentos antes de llegar al lugar. Y cuando llegamos, Kami, mis pulmones dejaron de trabajar por breves momentos.

Pan. Tranquila. Solo relájate, y tranquila.

Me decía a mí misma, mientras tragué grueso, y, menos mal Trunks ni siquiera lo escuchó.

—Hola a todos, disculpen la tardanza.

—¡Trunks! ¡Pan!—saludaron nuestros conocidos sentados en sus mesas y sirviéndose el bufet. En especial mi abuelito Goku, y por qué no, Vegeta—. Al fin llegan— comentaron divertidos, y había motivos, habíamos llegado antes que todos, pero nos habíamos encerrado en nuestra habitación.

En fin, el equipo se había reunido sin un motivo especial, solamente para tener una comida en el jardín cubierto, ya que fuera caía una lluvia torrencial, pero como dijo Bulma, ni siquiera eso la detendría de hacer la reunión, y así había sucedido. Mis padres, mi tío, y mis abuelitos estaban allí, así como la familia de Krilin-san, Puar y los demás.

Estábamos divirtiéndonos a lo grande, cuando de repente, mi madre se nos acercó, y solicitó mi ayuda.

Al llegar con el resto de mujeres de mi familia e incluso Bra, y Marron, nos pusimos a conversas de diversos temas, aunque Bra y Bulma siempre acaparaban la atención.

A lo lejos, Trunks extendió la copa de vino que sostenía entre sus manos en dirección a mí, mientras yo por mi parte le extendí la mía.

Poco después me señaló su reloj de muñequera, y supe que había llegado el momento. Y cómo lo había predicho, Trunks se colocó a mi lado, y habló:

—Familia—dijo—. Tenemos algo que decirles.

—¿Qué pasa, Trunks?—inquirió Bulma. A medida que todos se acercaban para escuchar qué cosa tendría para decir.

—¿Y bien?—preguntó mi tío Goten—. ¿Qué pasa, hermano?

—Pan y yo queríamos darles una noticia.

—¿Qué noticia, Trunks?—preguntó Bra, cruzándose de brazos, para poco después, abrir sus ojos de manera cómplice—. Oh… ¿No me digan que…

Las palabras quedaron incompletas cuando yo le sonreí y asentí enérgicamente con la cabeza.

—¡Oh, Kami!—chilló ella, casi reventándome los tímpanos, y apretándome en un asfixiante abrazo—. Por Kami, Pan ¿En verdad?

—Sí, Bra—contestó Trunks por mí—. Pan está embarazada.

—Oh, eso es una sorpresa para todos—comentó Bulma—. Una muy agradable sorpresa.

—Sí, felicidades, Pan—dijeron uno que otro.

Ya dada la noticia a todos, empezamos a celebrar. Trunks con su copa de vino, y yo con mi copa de agua.

—Hija, me alegro por ti. Ah, pero ¿De cuántos meses estás? No noté ningún cambio en ti.

—Ah, estoy de dos meses, mamá—contesté, mientras mi mamá estaba emocionada y eso se notaba porque no dejaba de colocar comida en mi plato.

—Ma-mamá. Esto es suficiente.

—Oh, no niña. Tienes que comer—amenazó con la espátula con la que estaba friendo la carne en mi dirección—. Kami, tengo que contarte como fue mi embarazo contigo, niña. Te dará hambre todo el tiempo.

—Sí, eso es verdad—completó mi abuela detrás de mí, y uniéndose a nuestra conversación—. Y ni si diga cuando comienzan a mostrarse inquietos. Lo único que puede calmarlos es el jugo de limón.

—Oh, sí. De no haber sido por usted, madre. Yo no habría sabido qué hacer cuando estuve embarazada de Pan.

—Sí. Tener un niño saiyajin es… ¿Cómo decirlo?—se quedó pensando mi abuela—. Ah…

—Complicado—completó Bulma, bebiendo su copa—. He de admitir que también te debo algunos consejos, Milk.

—Claro que sí, tuve a dos niños. Por eso sé exactamente lo que harán.

—Sí, Milk. Nosotros te debemos eso.

En medio de risas, conversamos sobre sus respectivos embarazos, así como también ellas me daban consejos para cuidar de mi bebé ahora, y cuando naciera.

Ni yo me lo había creído cuando, en compañía de Trunks, habíamos ido al hospital para confirmarlo. Después de todo, buscamos tener un bebé, y como tuve un periodo de retraso en mi menstruación, él estaba más que seguro de que estaba embarazada. Realmente, todo fue muy divertido, en especial porque siendo yo la mujer, tendría que ser yo la que primero se hubiera dado cuenta, pero no, había sido Trunks.

Increíble pensar que ya cinco meses habían pasado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y ahora, tendría un bebé. Habría que esperar para saber que sería, si un niño o una niña, pero desde ya, tanto Trunks como yo estábamos muy felices por su llegada.

Él ni se diga, quería que pasaran más rápido los meses para saber ya el sexo del bebé. Incluso los nombres ya los tenía pensados, lo cual me daba mucha gracia, en especial porque conozco a Trunks y ese hombre, a último minuto sería capaz de buscar otros.

Estaba escuchando atentamente, cuando de pronto, mis ojos se enfocaron con los de Vegeta, y se mantuvieron por breves momentos.

Su facie, lucía como siempre, con esa expresión tan seria y sin dejar escapar ningún atisbo de emoción, poco después apartó la mirada y solo se recargó en el tronco de un árbol, y yo preferí apartar la vista de él, y divertirme en compañía de las mujeres en la mesa, y a medida que me contaban sus experiencias en sus respectivos embarazos, no pude evitar trasladarme hasta aquel día.

 **FLASHBACK.**

—Vamos. Date prisa.

—Ya voy, ya voy—comenté saliendo del departamento, y adentrándome en el auto—. Trunks… la verdad es que…

—Es que ¿Qué?

—Agh. Trunks. No engaño a nadie—bufé en mi asiento de copiloto.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Y si no estoy embarazada?

—Mujer. Te aseguro que estás embarazada.

—Es que…

—¿Qué, Pan?—preguntó encendiendo el auto, y colocándolo en marcha para salir.

—En caso de que no lo esté ¿Estarías decepcionado?

—Por supuesto que no—dijo—. Nena, no. Escúchame. En caso de que no estés embarazada, lo seguiremos intentando, y ya.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

—Y claro, aquella vez Goku no… ¿Pan?

—¿Eh?—respondí ante mi abuela que me miraba un tanto divertida—. ¿Qué sucede?

—Estás muy distraída.

—Ah, no, abuelita, para nada. Te estaba escuchando.

—Bueno, como les iba diciendo, Goku dejó que el carrito de Gohan sucumbiera cuesta abajo. Kami. Aquel día casi me muero del susto, creí que algo malo le había pasado a mi Gohan.

—¿Pero por qué, Milk? Gohan es muy fuerte—soltó Bulma.

—Es que yo no lo sabía. Además, tengo disculpa—le replicó mi abuela—. Era mi primer hijo, y según yo, era un humano común y corriente. No sabía que Goku era un saiyajin.

—Sí. Es verdad. Pero aquí, la situación es otra ¿Cómo te sientes, Pan?—me preguntó mi madre con una sonrisa, y eso me dio la confianza para hablar.

 **POV DE TRUNKS.**

—Felicidades, hombre—Goten palmeó mi espalda, y casi hizo que soltara mi copa.

—Tranquilo, Goten.

—Ya era hora, hermano.

—¿Qué?

—Nada. Solo que muchos de nosotros nos preguntábamos cuándo recibiríamos una noticia como esta.

—¿Y eso?—pregunté.

—Bueno, tienes que admitir que ya tenían siete años de casados y nada. Así que pensábamos que quizá no querrían tenerlos.

—Ah, ya veo.

—Sí—dijo Goten antes de acabarse su Martini—. Pero eso no es todo.

—¿Cómo que eso no es todo?

—Bueno, hombre. Tienes que admitir que te la pasas de viaje, así que por eso, todos creímos que quizá, tú no querrías tenerlos. Porque por parte de Pan, bueno…

—Pero qué tontería—solté—, simplemente quisimos postergarlo. Fue algo mutuo.

—No te enfades, hombre—volvió a palmear mi espalda—. No creas que todos los ojos del mundo estuvieron en ustedes, simplemente fue… una pregunta casual.

—Ya.

—Por cierto. Aquí entre nosotros…

—¿Qué quieres, Goten? Dilo—Sabía que quería decir algo, su rostro era fácil de leer, desde siempre fue así.

—¿Qué quisieras que fuera?

—¿A qué te refieres?—pregunté.

—¿Si prefieres un niño o niña?

—Lo que sea. Realmente, no me interesa.

—Ya veo, eso me alegra. Si es una niña, bueno… ya sabrás cómo será su carácter—dijo en medio de risas—, bueno, conociste a Pan de niña, así que, hermano. Te sacarán canas verdes. Y, caso contrario, si es niño, bueno, ya lo veré tratando de huir de los lobos del monte Paoz.

—Cállate, Goten—bramé, pero no pude sostener mi cejo fruncido por más tiempo, y terminé riéndome a todo pulmón por las tonterías que dijo Goten.

—Vamos, Trunks ¿Lo recuerdas? Cuando éramos niños, entrenábamos en el bosque, y me acuerdo que una vez casi saliste corriendo de una manada de lobos. Eras un miedoso—comentó lo último en voz baja.

—Agh. Ya olvídalo. Además, eso pasó hace mucho tiempo.

—Sí, pero en fin. Nunca lo olvidaré, así que espera eso de mí hasta el día en el que te mueras, Trunks.

—Ya cállate—sin que nadie lo viera, le di un golpe en la bolas.

—Auch—se quejó—. No seas imbécil. Piensa en mis futuros hijos.

—Hm. Quizá les esté haciendo un favor.

—Eres un hijo de…

—¡Goten!—interrumpió su madre para llamarlo, y ofrecerle un poco de comida. Ante lo cual él denegó—. Uff. Creí que mi madre estaba detrás de mí—comentó—. Ya la veía dándome una par de cachetadas por mi vocabulario.

—¿Siempre serás su niño, no es así?—pregunté.

—Sí. Pero en fin, amo a esa mujer. Ha hecho tanto por mí. Aunque, es muy estricta, lo cierto es que… la amo.

—Si Milk-san te escuchara, de seguro lloraría, y luego te prepararía un gran bufet en forma de agradecimiento, Goten.

—Sí. Lo sé—dijo—. Por cierto…

—¿Qué cosa?

—¿Se lo has dicho a tu padre personalmente?

—¿Eh?—solo en ese momento caí en cuenta que mi padre no estaba allí cuando lo anuncié—. Tienes razón, Goten. Wow, por fin usas el cerebro.

—Muy gracioso, Trunks. Muy gracioso, pero en fin. Será mejor que le digas, ya sabes cómo es, siempre está muy alejado. Pero creo que le dará gusto el que le digas.

—Sí, lo sé. Pero ¿Ahora? Quizá después.

—No, de ninguna manera. Claro que tiene que ser ahora—sentenció—. Es más, allí está ¿Por qué no vas a decirle?

—Sí. Tienes razón. Detén mi copa, Goten. Regreso en un momento.

Y así lo hice.

—¿Papá?—le llamé, y él volteó ligeramente. Hacia a mí.

—¿Qué quieres, Trunks?—contestó con su habitual

—Quería hablar contigo.

—¿De qué?—me paré lateral a él, y comencé:

—Papá…

—Dilo.

—Tendré un hijo—mi padre no dijo nada, así que tomé eso como un incentivo para continuar—. Pan tiene dos meses. Así que, quería saber si tú podías sentir el ki del bebé.

—¿Acaso no puedes hacerlo?—replicó.

—No. No pude sentirlo, por eso quería que tú me lo dijeras. Papá ¿Es fuerte?

Mi papá se calló por momentos, para tan solo decir que efectivamente era fuerte.

—Ah. Gracias, papá.

Como no tenía nada más que decirle, me comencé a alejar.

—¿Estás feliz con eso?—me lanzó esa pregunta.

—Sí, papá. Así es.

 **POV DE PAN.**

El corazón se me volcó cuando vi a Trunks y a Vegeta hablar a lo lejos. Estaban simplemente dándonos la espalda, pero yo sentí una sensación de escalofrío recorrer mi columna.

De no haber sido tan perra, no estarías en esta situación.

Soltó mi subconsciente, y esta vez, le di la completa razón.

Me quedé parada observando simplemente, y recordando cómo es que inició esa locura, y también como finalizó.

 **FLASHBACK.**

—En fin—me levanté del suelo, y retomando la compostura, comencé a alejarme—. Descansa—le dije, para comenzar a caminar hacia la salida. Dejando al hombre solo.

De nuevo solo.

Justo como todo inició.

Ahora que todo llegó a su fin, no he podido evitar preguntarme:

¿Las cosas pudieron ser de otra manera?

¿Lo pudieron ser?

Quizá la soledad nos jugó una doble pasada. El sentirnos parte de nada en especial, hizo que termináramos así, al menos en mi caso, sintiéndome como una mierda de persona. Alguien que nunca quise ser, pero ahora tenía la consciencia y todo el ser manchado de tanta mierda, que yo misma me asqueaba.

¿Qué buscábamos?

¿Comprensión?

¿Un poco de afecto o de calor humano que nos hiciera sentir vivos de nuevo?

¿Alguien que nos comprendiera como guerreros?

¿Era eso?

A decir verdad. Quizá eso fue lo que nos hizo acercarnos, el que tanto él como yo sabíamos por lo que estábamos pasando con nuestras respectivas parejas, y solo…

¿Quisimos tomar todo lo que podíamos del otro?

¿Atención?

Sí. Quizá todo lo que necesitábamos era entrenar, un poco de compañía. Pero luego todo se tornó tan peligroso, tan…

Desquiciado.

Di una media mirada al hombre que solamente clavó sus ojos en la punta de su bota en movimiento.

"¿Qué hace a esta hora?"

"Nada que te importe"

"Supongo que no. Pero son las diez de la noche ¿Hay algún enemigo que nos amenace en el futuro? ¿Esa es la razón por el cual esté entrenando hasta esta hora, Vegeta-san?"

"Tú también estás aquí, y yo no he dicho nada"

"Sí. Pero no evada mi pregunta ¿Hay alguien que nos vaya a amenazar?"

"Sch. Eres demasiado curiosa"

"Sí. Dígame ¿Algún enemigo poderoso?"

"No, nadie"

Tal y como lo encontré aquel día, ahora, lo estaba dejando de la misma manera. Sabía que estaba siendo una egoísta de porquería, en especial porque le había sido infiel a Trunks con su propio padre, y ahora, ahora estaba dejando a Vegeta de la misma manera en la que lo encontré: solo.

Todo había empezado con entrenamiento, simple, sano entrenamiento, pero…

—De mi boca jamás saldrá nada—comentó cuando notó que lo observaba—. Espero que hagas lo mismo—dijo aún sentado en su posición.

—Sí, de la mía tampoco.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

—Trunks luce feliz por el bebé—comentó mi madre a mi lado, sacándome así de mis cavilaciones.

—Sí, así parece, mamá.

—Me alegro por ti, Pan. Enhorabuena. Cambiando de tema ¿Has visto a tu padre?

—Ah, no. De seguro debe estar con tío Goten.

—Oh, sí. Ellos están allí, entonces regreso en un momento.

—Sí, mamá.

Mis ojos se enfocaron en ellos de nuevo, y en un momento, vi que Vegeta le dio una palmada a Trunks en la espalda.

Al parecer no fui la única sorprendida, ya que Bulma, parada un tanto lejos de mí, los miró con una copa en la mano mientras sonreía, y, Trunks en un movimiento palmeó también la espalda de su padre.

La sensación de largarme a llorar me invadió, pero me obligué a estar serena, tranquila, y, al igual que Bulma, tan solo sonreí.

Inconscientemente o quizá no, miré mi plano vientre y no pude sino sentir ilusión, esperanza por mi hijo o por mi hija.

Caminé hacia mi mesa, me senté y devoré el plato que—nuevamente—mi abuela me había servido.

—Pan. Necesitarás muchas vitaminas, y minerales, de aquí en adelante, pero no te preocupes, yo haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para cuidar de tu salud.

—¿Vas a cocinar los animales de monte Paoz, Milk?—preguntó mi abuelo Goku con un pedazo de pierna de pollo en sus manos.

—Hm. Pero por supuesto que sí, Goku. No hay alimentos más ricos en vitaminas para un embarazo que los que hay en el monte Paoz. Solo basta con mirar a Gohan y a Goten para saber que lo que digo es verdad.

—Sí. Además son muy ricos—completó el glotón de mi tío Goten.

—Sí, exactamente por eso, Pan—me dijo mi abuelita Milk—. Tienes que alimentarte bien, y de eso me encargo yo. Queremos que ese bebé esté lo más sano posible.

—¿En serio, Milk?

—¿Por qué preguntas, Goku?—inquirió mi abuela con las manos en la cadera, y la mirada interrogatoria— ¿Eh?

—Bueno… ese bebé de por sí es saiyajin—murmuró muy por lo bajo y con la boca llena.

—¿Qué fue eso?—inquirió nuevamente mi abuela, ya que no pudo escuchar —. Ese es nuestro trabajo, aconsejar a nuestros descendientes, Goku.

—Milk. Yo no estoy diciendo que eso esté mal, sino que me alegra mucho que vaya a haber un festín todos los días—soltó mi abuelo riéndose a todo pulmón mientras todos nosotros casi nos caímos de espaldas.

—¡Goku!—chilló mi abuelita y todos reímos discretamente—. No es posible que te portes así. Es tu bisnieto, por el amor de Kamisama.

—Milk…

—Milk, nada. Goku—replicó mi abuela ya más calmada, y pude ver que intentaba ocultar su sonrisa—. Kami. Nunca cambiarás—finalmente, ella también sucumbió a la risa, en tanto los otros solo atinaban a verla, pero poco después nosotros nos le unimos.

—Milk—se quejó mi abuelo sintiéndose un poco incómodo.

El resto de la tarde la pasamos en familia. Comiendo, riendo, los hombre entrenando y las mujeres en su mayoría hablando de cursilerías, de moda, de comida, de todo y nada. Solamente para pasar el rato.

Estar con todos reunidos, era muy divertido.

Al final de la fiesta, cada uno nos despedimos y fuimos a nuestras casas. Después de mudarme de ropa, me adentré en las sábanas, para poco tiempo después sentir que Trunks se recostó sobre mi vientre.

—Acaricia mi cabello.

¿Qué? ¿Qué había dicho, Trunks?

—Anda ¿Qué estás esperando? Hazlo—Sentenció levantando la cabeza levemente en mi dirección—. Dese prisa.

—Pero no te gusta, Trunks—comenté con una media sonrisa en su dirección.

—¿Te dije que haría algo al respecto con las cosas que no me gustan o no?

—Sí, pero…

—Pero nada. Ahora, acaricie mi cabello, por favor.

—¿Es una orden, acaso?

—Lo será si no lo hace en este momento.

—Está bien, señor Briefs—casi con temor pasé mis dedos por su cabello, y simplemente acaricié el cuero cabelludo de su cabello lila—. ¿Así está bien?

—Sí. Tienes unos dedos delicados—dijo.

—Yo diría que más bien, tengo unos dedos muy largos.

—Me parecen normales—comentó divertido, y se ganó un jalón a un mechón de cabello—. Auch. En fin, amo tus dedos.

"Amo tus dedos"

—Trunks…

Esta pregunta no podía esperar más. Llevaba meses en mi cabeza, y cada vez que intentaba preguntárselo, cada vez él parecía saber de qué se trataba.

—Dime.

—¿Por qué… Trunks—pausé. Dudé por momentos—. ¿Por qué has cambiado tanto, Trunks?

—¿Qué dices?

—Antes… no solías ser tan cariñoso, y no quiero que malinterpretes esto, por favor, no. Sino que simplemente…

—Nena—en ese instante se arrodilló a un lado de la cama, mirándome desde su sitio, mientras yo coloqué mi brazo detrás de mi cabeza para angularla hacia él.

—Escucho.

—Pan. Realmente hubo algo que me hizo cambiar de concepción con respecto a todo.

—¿Y eso fue?

Mi curiosidad nunca me dejaría en paz.

—No puedo decírtelo, Pan.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque sencillamente no puedo, y eso es todo.

—De acuerdo—comprendí—. Si no puedes, no te obligaré, Trunks. Solamente quiero que sepas que, te agradezco que seas este Trunks.

—¿En serio?—preguntó acostándose en la cama, apoyándose en sus codos—. ¿No extrañas al ermitaño y controlador, Trunks?

—Por supuesto que sí, lo extraño. Pero, también recuerde que yo puedo ser una controladora, así que acuéstese ahora, señor Briefs.

—¿Esa es una propuesta indecente?

—No, no lo es, simplemente, quiero que descanses, mañana tienes que ir a trabajar.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Señora—dijo casi gateando para adentrarse en la cama—. ¿Está mejor así?

—Mucho mejor. Ahora a dormir.

—Sí, por cierto, la Dra. Green dijo que nos espera el viernes para la consulta.

—Ah, ya veo, pero ¿Por qué llamarte a ti?

— ¿Será porque yo se lo pedí?

Agh. Controlador, Briefs ¿Será que dejará de poner su control incluso sobre su hijo nonato?

—¿Algún problema con eso, Pan?

—No, para nada—puse los ojos en blanco.

—Insolente.

—¿Qué?

—¿Crees que no vi eso?

—¿Ver qué? ¿Estás loco?

—Y me lo niegas, incluso—replicó. Me apoyé en mi codo, y hondee mi cabello de manera presuntuosa.

—¿Me cree capaz, señor Briefs?

—Sí, Pan—Me acerqué a él, y posé mi mano por su barbilla.

—Descansa, Trunks.

—Igual tú. Recuerda que ahora tienes que hacerlo por dos.

—Sí, lo sé.

—Mi padre—Ay, no. De todas las personas que se podían mencionar, apareció Vegeta—. Dijo que el bebé es fuerte.

—¿En serio?—se me escapó la pregunta.

—Sí. Ya sabes cómo es, no exterioriza muchos sus sentimientos, pero creo que estaba complacido.

—Ya veo.

—Sí, ahora, a dormir.

—Sí—A dormir.


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPÍTULO 9.**

 **POV DE TRUNKS.**

—Todo va viento en popa, señores Briefs. El desarrollo anatómico del feto está muy bien, y también la posición.

—¿Está desarrollándose normalmente?—inquirí mientras veía la pantalla de la ecografía.

—Sí, aquí podemos medir el perímetro cefálico, y saber que, no hay dos embriones—comentó divertida la doctora que atendía a Pan—. Pero, no se preocupe. Hasta ahora todo va muy bien.

Clavé mis ojos en la pantalla, mientras podía escuchar los latidos cardíacos de nuestro bebé.

Pan, por su parte, solo pudo sonreír, brevemente me miró, y solo atinó a curvear sus labios, dejando que aquel agujero en una de sus mejillas se hiciera presente.

Retornamos nuestra vista a la pantalla y creo que, ambos tratábamos de distinguir las partes del cuerpo de nuestro bebé.

—Oh. Está muy activo, señores Briefs.

—Vaya que sí—comentó Pan, sumamente divertida por la situación.

—Ah ¿Doctora? ¿Ya se puede saber qué sexo será?

—¿Quieren saberlo ya?—pregunta la doctora, ya que no es muy común en el país que los médicos revelen esa información, debido a que la mayoría de padres quiere enterarse en el nacimiento. Por ello hay que preguntarle.

Pero, vamos.

Yo quiero tener todo listo para entonces.

—¡Sí!—Pan y yo hemos contestado al unísono. Casi leyéndonos el pensamiento. Eso ha asustado.

—De acuerdo… veamos—la mujer enfundada en una bata blanquecina desliza el aparato sobre el vientre de Pan, y entonces lanza la contestación sin anestesia. Sin que pueda prepararme mentalmente para recibir la noticia—. Es una niña.

—¿Qué?—se me escapa de la boca—. ¿A dicho una niña, doctora?

—Sí, señor Briefs.

Me han cerrado la boca, por primera vez mi cerebro queda en blanco ¿Una niña?

—¿Trunks?

Una niña.

Kami.

 _"_ _En caso de ser una niña, tendrás canas verdes, Trunks"_

—¿Trunks?—retornando a la realidad, veo que mi esposa me mira con una cara de interrogatorio, su cejo fruncido sobre su frente me está preguntando explícitamente: ¿Qué tienes?

—¿Está bien, señor Briefs?

—Sí. Sí, doctora, Green—contestó apresurado. Luego de algunas explicaciones por parte de la doctora, sobre cada parte del bebé que estábamos viendo, y efectivamente teníamos una imagen en alta definición en cuarta dimensión del rostro de nuestro bebé, bueno, nena.

—Oh, discúlpenme un momento, por favor. Tengo que atender una llamada muy importante—levantando de su sitio. La doctora Green salió dejándonos solos.

—Trunks—me llamó mi esposa, casi sentándose en la camilla—. ¿Qué tienes?—preguntó, juntando sus labios carmín en una línea muy recta, y enfocando sus ojos en mí—No dijiste nada.

—Ah…

—¿Estás acaso…

—No, para nada—respondí de prisa antes de que esa ocurrida cabeza empezara a formular teorías—. No es eso, Pan.

—Entonces ¿Qué es?—replicó—. Porque no luces nada emocionado.

—Por Kami—pausé, abriendo los ojos, un tanto sorprendido ¿Mi reacción significó eso para ella?—. No es nada de eso, Pan. No digas tonterías.

—Entonces ¿Por qué no dices nada?

—Nena. Esto es grandioso—solté por último, sentándome a un lado de la camilla—. En verdad me alegro, solo que…

—¿Qué cosa?

—Creo que lo intuía.

—¿Tú? Por Kami. En este embarazo todo está al revés—bufó.

—Sí. No lo sé, pero creí que sería una niña, al menos, eso intuía.

—Ya veo. Creí que estabas decepcionado.

—¿Decepcionado? ¿Por qué lo estaría de todos modos? Nena. No. Para nada. Me hace muy feliz que vayamos a tener una niña.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

¿Esta mujer dudaba de mí, acaso?

—¿Por qué lo preguntas, Pan?

—Es que no lo lucías entusiasmado.

—Pues déjame decirte y recalcarte que lo estoy. Solo que, me puse a pensar en… ¿Cómo es criar a una niña? ¿Lo haré bien?

—Vamos, tú creciste junto con Bra. Tendrás ya experiencia en cuidar de un bebé.

—Eso es precisamente lo que me preocupa—me sinceré—. No recuerdo, al menos no creo, el haberle dado tantos dolores de cabeza a papá, pero… de Bra, Kami. Creo que criar a una niña debe ser más complejo que criar a un hombre ¿O no?

—Por Kami, Trunks. Estás hablando de una nena. No será tan complejo, además, Bra no le daba problemas a tus padres hasta donde yo sé.

—Lo estoy diciendo por la etapa de pubertad, en la que los chicos se les acercan, les coquetean, y…

—Trunks. Trunks. Trunks—interrumpió Pan mi hilera de pensamientos con respecto a las mujeres, y, al parecer ella comprendió a dónde se dirigía todo, porque menos mal no me dejó expresar en voz alta la parte del sexo, y la desvirgación de mi…

Por Kami. Mejor trataré de no pensar en eso. Mataré al maldito bastardo que intente hacerle eso a mi niña.

—Amor—interrumpió de nueva cuenta mi esposa—. ¿No crees que vamos mejor paso a pasito?

—Sí—suspiré profundamente—. Mejor me calmo.

—Sí, amor. Por favor, sé que el controlador Briefs quiere mantenerlo todo bajo la manga, pero por ahora, enfoquémonos en nuestro bebé, que es eso—dijo pasando su mano por mi mentón—. Es una nena que va a nacer. Aun no es una adolescente, ni una jovencita, así que por favor, Trunks, no pretendas planear su vida desde ya—pidió entre intentos de frenar la risa eminente.

—No, yo no quiero planear su vida. No soy tan…—ante la mirada escrutadora de mi esposa, tuve que finalmente admitir: —. Está bien. Soy controlador, pero solo quiero que ella decida.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Si decidiera ser una bailarina exótica?—preguntó, a sabiendas de cuál sería mi respuesta.

—Me suicido.

—Trunks…

—Hm. Ella será una monja—declaré.

—¿Qué? De ninguna manera, Trunks. Y sabes que si lo intentas siquiera, yo…

—Estoy jugando, nena ¿Ves que no es divertido gastar bromas?

—Hm. De acuerdo—se dio por fin por vencida.

—En fin. Pan, tendremos una niña.

—Sí, Trunks ¿Es muy inquieta no es así?—preguntó emocionada, dejando ese cejo fruncido sobre su frente.

—Vaya que lo es. Me pregunto ¿A quién habrá salido?—le dirigí mi mirada para aseverarle que me refería a ella.

—No me mires a mí, Trunks Briefs.

Dándome por vencido con mi intento de burla para con ella, solo me enfoqué en la pantalla, mientras esperaba que la doctora regresara.

A pesar de que para mí hubiesen pasado alrededor de una hora, lo cierto es que apenas sí llevábamos diecisiete minutos.

—¿Y? ¿Te diviertes?—le pregunté a mi esposa que solo me devolvió un puchero adorable de su boca.

—No mucho.

—¿Y eso?

—El gel estaba frío.

—Tendrás que acostumbrarte.

—Hm. Como no eres tú el que está aquí.

—Sch. Guarda silencio. Interrumpes mi momento.

—¿Cuál momento?—inquirió curiosa.

—Sch. Pues…

 **POV DE PAN.**

Creo que ninguno de los dos podíamos despegar los ojos de la pantalla en cuanto la vimos, porque sí, ahora teníamos la certeza de que era una nena. Y, al menos para mí, no había mayor dicha que esa.

Aunque al principio me aterró la reacción de Trunks porque no parecía nada entusiasmado o alegre por el hecho de que ambos pudiésemos tener una niña. Menos mal, todo había salido a pedir de boca. Él estaba feliz, dichoso por la espera.

Mientras habíamos esperado a la doctora, yo había invadido con cientos de sugerencias de nombres para una niña.

—¿Así que Yuhuan, no es así?

—Sí. Es un nombre que me encantó ¿A ti no te parece?

—Yuhuan. Yuhuan. Ah…

—¿O quizá tienes otra sugerencia?

—No. La verdad es que me gusta ese nombre, solo que, estaba buscando un… nombre diminutivo.

—¿Cómo cuál? Ya que yo escogí el nombre, me parece justo que tú elijas.

—Está bien ¿Qué te parece Yunny?

—¿Yunny? ¿Es en serio, Trunks?

—Bueno, es hasta que se me ocurra un nombre mejor.

—Ah. Está bien, Yunny será.

—¿Estás de acuerdo?

—Por supuesto que sí—me dijo, sonriéndome de nuevo—. Nuestra niña Yunny.

De aquel día, ya han transcurrido dos semanas. Y ahora que me encuentro en casa de mi abuela Milk, no puedo sino dejarme consentir por la atención que tanto mi abuela como mi abuelito Goku me han brindado.

Decenas de platos en la mesa dan pruebas de que lo que estoy diciendo es verdad.

—Kami. Ven más seguido, Pan.

—¡Gokú!—chilló mi abuela desde la cocina—. Compórtate.

—Milk.

—En fin. ¿Te sirvo más comida, Pan?—preguntó mi abuela con su típico semblante de complacencia.

—Ah, sí, por favor.

—¡¿Más?!—preguntó mi abuelo con cara de sorprendido—. Esa niña tuya sí que come.

Ni siquiera yo lo vi venir cuando de pronto, la sartén, que quién sabe de dónde salió, aterrizó en la cabeza de mi abuelo, me hizo reaccionar.

—¡Milk!—se quejó mi abuelo, pero ella tan solo le dijo que se lo había advertido.

—Hm. Eso te lo merecías, Goku. Además, es mejor que coma, así nacerá fuerte, saludable, y será una hermosa niña, tal y como lo fue Pan ¿Acaso no lo recuerdas?

—Claro, Milk. Solo estaba dando un punto de vista, no tenías porqué pegarme con el sartén.

—Hm.

—Bueno, abuela. Te agradezco la comida—reverencié antes de levantarme para tomar los platos, y dirigirme a la cocina para lavarlos.

—No, déjalos allí, Pan.

—No, abuela. Tengo que ayudarte, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti, como agradecimiento por la comida.

—De acuerdo.

Mientras terminábamos con nuestra labor en el fregadero, mi abuelo salió a entrenar un poco con mi tío Goten.

—A esto le llamo, unión familiar.

—Sí, abuela. Pero ya me tengo que ir.

—Oh, pero… podrías quedarte aquí—ofertó y tuve que denegar.

—Trunks me está esperando. A decir verdad, no creí que tardaría mucho.

—Ah, entonces no te preocupes, mi niña, y ve pronto.

—Sí. Abuela, gracias por todo.

—Sí, ve mi niña.

Me despedí de mi abuelo, y mi tío, y emprendí vuelo con dirección a mi casa, cuando sentí un ki muy conocido para mí, ascender.

—Pero…

A mitad de mi vuelo me detuve ¿Qué estaba haciendo él a esta hora aquí?

Me quedé estática en mi sitio, tan solo aguardando ¿Qué estaba esperando para largarme de aquí?

El terreno debajo de mí empezó a levitar, la energía que estaba desprendiendo era demasiada.

—Una nueva técnica—susurré para mí misma.

A lo lejos, podía sentir el Ki de Vegeta. De ninguna manera me atrevería a ir, así que concentré energía en mi cuerpo, y salí disparada de allí.

 **POV DE TRUNKS.**

—¿Quiénes son ustedes?

—¿Seguro que es aquí?—preguntó uno de esos hombres a su compañero, ignorándome en el hecho.

—Sí. Todo indica que sí.

—¿Quiénes son?—repetí.

—Queremos ver a Son Pan.

—¿Qué?—Nadie la había llamado así en años. Los tipos de aspecto intimidante y dos metros de estatura, según mis cálculos. Lucían intimidantes, me concentré en sentir su energía, y noté que no desprendían ninguna.

—Dilo.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué quieren?

—¿Dónde está Son Pan?—Me coloqué en posición de batalla, listo para atacar, cuando de pronto, todo se tornó borroso, y solo pude ver brevemente el piso de madera, antes de que la oscuridad me envolviera.

 **POV DE PAN.**

—Al fin llegué—. Entré por la puerta trasera, y la cara lucía en total penumbra—. Demonios—sisee colgando mi abrigo en el armario de invitados—, mejor me hubiese quedado en casa de mi abuela.

—Luces—ordené al sistema inteligente. Cuando ya tuve visión de mi campo, me adentré en la sala. La mesa de centro había sido movida de su sitio, para ser colocada en el otro extremo de la sala.

De seguro Trunks debió haberlo hecho. Lo que significaba que estaba arriba, pero ¿Por qué no noté su energía?

Si bien es cierto, en estos meses, mis sentidos de detección del ki no han estado trabajando como se debía, y a veces no podía detectar ni sentir la presencia de Trunks, y otras mi propio ki se disparaba, nunca me había pasado que no pudiese sentir nada.

Además, hace rato funcionó con Vegeta ¿O no?

—¡Trunks! ¡¿Estás aquí?!

Nadie contestó.

Eso me extrañó. Tomé mi celular para llamarlo, para tan solo escucharlo sonar en la cocina. Llegué allí y efectivamente el celular estaba junto con su billetera.

—¿Habrá salido a comprar algo? Pero… ¿Sin billetera?

Revisé el contenido, y efectivamente allí estaban todas las tarjetas de crédito de Trunks, su identificación, y su licencia de conducir, su vida, literalmente.

En fin, tendría que esperarlo. Tomé sus pertenencias, y cuando me dirigía a la sala, el sonido de un objeto caerse en la planta superior me hizo extrañarme. Cori hubiese contestado de haberme oído llegar.

Subí las escaleras, y me adentré en las primeras habitaciones, nadie había.

—Sch.

¿No podían ser fantasmas o sí?

Agh, pero qué tontería.

Para el colmo de los males, no podía sentir el ki de nadie en la casa. Estaba sola, de eso estaba segura, pero… ¿Qué fue el sonido que escuché?

Abrí las puertas del resto de habitaciones para asegurarme de que no era Trunks, y realmente me estaba comenzando a asustar.

—¿Escuché mal?

—Como me gusta divertirme jugando al gato y al ratón.

—¿Eh?—giré hacia aquella voz pero no había nadie.

Maldita sea, ahora sí que me estaba comenzando a asustar, pero tenía que haber una explicación lógica para todo esto.

Caminé hacia el balcón para asegurarme de que algún lunático no haya entrado a la casa, porque si era así, pobre de aquel desgraciado. Pero para mi sorpresa, no había nadie.

Yo escuché bien.

Mi cerebro no podía estarme engañando. Estaba embarazada, pero eso no significaba que estaba loca.

—Un pequeño ratoncito.

Ese susurro lo escuché en mis oídos. Tan cerca, que dejó una brisa de aire, sin embargo, al retornar a ver, no había nadie, pero la brisa…

 _"_ _Algún día podrías necesitarlo"_

 _"_ _¿Para esto me tenías que vendar los ojos?"_

 _"_ _Si hay algo que siempre deja rastro, es la brisa de aire"_

 _"_ _Vegeta…"_

 _"_ _Seré muy rápido, solo así aprenderás a sentir la brisa que dejan los ataques del enemigo"_

—¡Una niña!

Apenas sí avancé a esquivar ese ataque que no transmitía ni un solo atisbo de energía. Solamente lo sentí por la leve brisa de aire que sentí en el aire, y entonces sí que pude tomarlo por la manga de su buzo largo, para luego elevarlo por sobre mi cabeza, y hacerlo estrellarse en el suelo.

—Sch. Eres más atenta por lo visto.

Descendí hasta colocarme en frente de él. Era un hombre de mediana edad—aparentemente— con el cabello negro, pero una macabra sonrisa en la cara, peor analizándolo detenidamente supe que no era humano. La contextura de su cuerpo no era proporcional, la piel tenía un aspecto demacrado, arrugado y sumamente agrietado. Y una extraño logo en la parte superior de su chaleco tipo jean.

—No trates de averiguar quién soy. No nos hemos visto nunca—dijo el cíborg.

Había visto muchos planos que Trunks guardaba en su oficina de futuros proyectos para saberlo con certeza.

—Pero al contrario de ti con respecto a mí, yo sé todo sobre Son Pan.

—¿Qué?

 _"_ _¿Contra quienes has peleado, abuelito? ¿Los recuerdas a todos?"_

 _"_ _Sí. Y, he peleado contra muchos enemigos, incluso hubo una vez que tuvimos que pelear con número 18"_

 _"_ _¿Con la esposa de Krilin-San?"_

 _"_ _Sí, Pan. Ella había sido construida para exterminarnos. Bueno, en especial a mí"_

 _"_ _¿A ti? ¿Por qué, abuelito?"_

 _"_ _Por acabar con la patrulla roja"_

—¿No dirás nada, mocosa?

Sí. No cabía duda. Debían ser ellos, porque si no ¿Quién más?

No había que ser un genio para aquello.

Pero ahora lo importante es huir, no voy a arriesgarme en el estado en el que me encuentro, una batalla podría ser perjudicial.

Aunque, debo asegurarme que él sea el único, aunque no lo creo, de seguro deben haber más aún escondidos. Si huyo ahora, no tardarían en atraparme, no quiero correr ese riesgo. Por último ¿Dónde demonios está Trunks?

—¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?—La preguntaba sobraba realmente, pero habría de ganar algo de tiempo, al menos hasta que Trunks regresara de dónde sea que haya ido.

—¿Aun no te das cuenta? Vaya, pero qué mocosa tan idiota.

Trunks, por favor.

¿Dónde estás?

—No, quiero saberlo.

Trunks Briefs.

Elevé mi energía, quizá así él pensaría que algo pasaba con la nena y vendría a toda prisa.

—No hagas eso.

—¿Qué?

—El hombre no podrá ayudarte.

Se estaba refiriendo a Trunks ¿Qué había pasado con él? De seguro le había hecho algo, ese hombre hablaba con seguridad. Era oficial, algo malo le había pasado a Trunks.

—¿Dónde está?

—No te preocupes, en muy poco tiempo, estarás con él. Te lo aseguro. Pero ahora…

Ni siquiera completó la oración cuando se lanzó a por mí, y empezamos a pelear.

Era demasiado rápido, pero aun así, hice lo posible por cubrir mi pancita de cuatro meses. Unos cuantos golpes me llegaron a la cara, pero hubo uno en especial que realmente me hizo salir disparada.

Un poco aturdida me levanté del suelo, el golpe en la cara, justo al lado del ojo me había aturdido levemente, y como era de esperarse, el sabor a sangre en mi boca no se hizo esperar.

—Sch ¿Te crees el mejor? ¿Eh?

No lo provoques, Pan.

Recomendó mi alter ego, pero no me pude resistir.

—Sch. Golpear a una mujer embarazada ¿Eres un maldito? ¡Te haré pagar!

—Hm.

Apenas sí me incorporé, de nueva cuenta empezaron los golpes, y las patadas.

Trunks ¿En dónde estás?

—Estás tardando demasiado—con el rabillo del ojo, vi como otro cíborg lanzó al piso a Trunks. Dejándolo caer cual saco de arroz.

—¡Trunks!

—¡Yo soy tu oponente!—gritó el hombre, pera para entonces, yo ya me encontraba con Trunks.

Estaba muy mal herido, múltiples golpes adornaban su rostro, y parte de su ropa había sido destruida. Había sido atacado con una ráfaga de ki, pero al menos estaba vivo. Su corazón aún latía.

Esto era grave, tenía que llevarme a Trunks, y salir de aquí. Tenía que teletransportarme.

—Tu oponente soy yo.

Sin prestarle más atención a la hojalata detrás de mí, coloqué dos dedos en mi frente, y la otra mano sobre el cuerpo de Trunks, y busqué el ki de mi abuelo. Él acabaría con ellos.

—¡Oye, moc…

—Lo tengo—. En un instante, me encontré con abuelo Goku, pero salvándome apenas de un golpe que provenía de su oponente.

—¡Pan! ¡Hazte a un lado!

Mi abuelo Goku era un genio ¿Qué demonios creía que había hecho?

Apenas sí había logrado tomar a Trunks por el hombro para evitar que cayera.

—¡Pan!—gritó mi tío Goten a lo lejos, y pude ver que también estaba teniendo unos ligeros problemas con sus oponentes—. ¡Llévate a mamá lo más lejos que puedas!

Pretendí descender a toda velocidad con Trunks en mis hombros, cuando de pronto me lo arrebataron.

—¡¿Qué no oyes?!—inquirió furibundo—. ¡Muévete!—ordenó Vegeta cargando a Trunks, y dirigiéndose a casa de mi abuela, conmigo detrás de él.

Para cuando llegamos, me dio la orden de dejar a Trunks allí, llevarme a mi abuela e ir a buscar a Bulma.

—Pero… Trunks…—susurré sin dejar de ver a mi esposo tendido en el suelo, casi pálido y hematomas formados.

—No te preocupes por él. Ahora vete.

Tomé a mi abuela de la mano, y me concentré en sentir el ki de Bulma, y la hallé, coloqué el par de dedos en mi frente, pero aguardé antes de teletransportarme.

—Por favor… Vegeta-san, cuide de Trunks.

No dijo una sola palabra, y solo me lanzó esa mirada de: Haz lo que te digo.

Con una última visión de Trunks, me teletransporté a casa de Bulma, y la situación no podía haber sido más desalentadora.

—¿Lo ves? Los humanos son tan predecibles.

—¡Bulma!—chilló mi abuela apenas la vio.

—Milk.

Tenía que calmarme, era la única que podía hacer algo.

Tenía dos opciones: La primera, quedarme ante ese conjunto de ciborgs y pelear o volverme a teletransportar para traer a mi abuelo y que él pudiese acabar con ellos, pero esa no era ni una mínima apuesta. Las manos colocadas en la columna vertebral de Bulma, con toda la predisposición para lanzarle un ráfaga de ki, era una apuesta que no podía permitirme.

—Entenderás que esta mujer—dijo uno de ellos tomando el cabello azulado de Bulma en sus manos—, podría desaparecer ¿No creo que quieras eso o sí? Así que, quieta, mocosa.

Mis ojos se encontraron con los de Bulma. Con la madre de mi esposo. De ninguna manera permitiría que nada le sucediera.

 _"_ _Ve por Bulma, y cuídala"_

Sí, Vegeta. Yo haré lo que sea con tal cumplir con aquel pedido.

—P-pan—mi abuela clavó sus preocupados ojos en los míos, y supo al instante lo que haría. Nuevamente, me enfoqué en las cinco hojalatas allí reunidos, y en Bulma a su completa merced, atrapada en brazos de uno de aquellos.

Di un suspiro, me quedé quieta, y dije:

—No haré nada. Solo suéltala.

—Es un trato—el hombre soltó a Bulma, y ella corrió hacia nosotros, se abrazó a mi abuela, quien la confortó.

Este es el momento de escapar. Enfoqué mi atención en sentir el ki de mi abuelo, pero cuando iba a tomar a mi abuela y a Bulma, esa voz grave resonó en mi oído.

—Tú solo descansa—un solo golpe en la nuca, luego un par de chillidos, y por último, el recuerdo leve de mi abuela y Bulma gritando ya a lo lejos.

* * *

¿Qué tal te ha parecido la historia?

Si te ha gustado, déjamelo saber en la caja de comentarios, y dale a like, o un voto en Wattpad. No sé para qué sirva de todos modos, pero en fin. Saludos para ustedes.

 ** _Odette Kaidens Zeng._**


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10.**

 **POV DE TRUNKS.**

Pesadamente abrí mis ojos, y casi no siento que este cuerpo me pertenezca, todo se ve borroso, y tan confuso, que no logro identificar en dónde demonios estoy. De todas maneras, mi vista clavada en el techo de color amarillo no ayuda mucho que digamos.

Intento levantarme, pero me cuesta demasiado. Siento como si estuviese en la cámara de gravedad, y la verdad no recuerdo el porqué.

¿Qué demonios pasó?

Inspeccionando un poco la habitación, veo la espalda de mi padre en la sala.

¿Qué está haciendo allí?

"¿Dónde está Son Pan?"

Maldita sea. Ahora lo recuerdo.

"Dinos"

Esos hombres. Su llegada. Buscaban a Pan.

"¿Qué quieren?"

"¿Dónde está Son Pan?"

Por un carajo ¿Qué pasó después? Solo recuerdo haberme….

—¡Trunks!

A toda carrera, mi papá se aproxima, y lo veo tomarme en brazos, pero ni siquiera lo siento tocarme.

—¡Trunks!—vuelve a zarandearme para que intente reaccionar, y por Kami, es lo que más pido en este momento.

Pan.

¿Dónde está Pan?

"Iré a casa de la abuela, regreso en la tarde"

"Sí, ve. Te espero para cenar."

Maldición.

—¡Trunks! ¡Reacciona, por un carajo!

—¿Eh?

Mi padre ha colocado su mano en mi mentón y ahora lo puedo ver que la moviliza para obligarme a masticar la semilla para tragarla.

A pocos segundos de haberla comido, sentí que mis energías habían sido restauradas por completo.

Me levanté en ese momento del suelo, y mi padre me puso al tanto de la situación.

—¿Y Pan?

—Está con tu madre en este momento, así que sirve de algo, y sal a pelear.

Asintiendo con la cabeza, salí.

Me siento una mierda ¿Cómo es posible que un par de hojalatas me ganaran con un simple golpe?

Es increíble. Maldita sea. Y para el colmo de todos los males, mi padre tuvo que curarme.

No tendría vergüenza si los oponente hubiesen tenido más fuerza que yo, pero no, me habían derrotado un par de inútiles, y todo por haber bajado la guardia por unos cuantos segundos.

—Vaya ¿Más saiyajins?

Lo que dijo mi oponente, me hizo hervir la sangre en la venas. No esperé más para lanzarme en ese instante en contra de él.

Debía recuperar mi dignidad.

 **POV DE BULMA.**

—¿Qué se sabe?—lanzó la pregunta el líder de división.

—Se están enfrentando contra los amigos de Son Goku. A decir verdad, no sabíamos que serían tantos.

—¿Estamos ganando?

—Ah…

—¡Pregunté si estábamos ganando!

—No, señor—apenas dijo eso, mi corazón se tranquilizó un poco. Los muchachos no tardarían mucho en venir por nosotras. Pero también, nuestra seguridad no estaba garantizada, en especial porque, si ellos estaban hablando, justo ahora, solo podía significar una cosa:

Nada de eso saldría de estas paredes, porque no habría que dejar testigos.

—Date prisa, Goku—murmuró Milk mientras sus dedos peinaban el cabello de Pan, yacida ya inconsciente en el suelo, mientras su cabeza reposaba en el regazo de Milk.

Después de dejarla inconsciente, nos dijeron que la recogiéramos del piso, pero poco habíamos podido hacer por ella, no pudimos cargarla hasta el sofá, así que ahora, un simple suéter de Milk le servía de apoyo a su espalda.

—Por favor, Goku—Volvió a murmurar Milk, y solo quería que mi amigo viniera.

Si bien es cierto, Pan, a pesar de estar inconsciente, estaba bien, eso no quitaba el hecho de que en cualquier momento, esos malditos androides la atacaran cuando aún estaba indefensa, eso era lo que tanto Milk como yo más temíamos. El que ellos pudieran matarla, y nosotros no pudiésemos hacer nada—¿Por qué demonios no viene? Es su nieta, por el amor de Kamisama.

—Tranquila—intenté calmarla—, Goku vendrá. Él vendrá.

—Lo sé, Bulma. Mi Goku vendrá, pero ¿Cuándo? Necesitamos sacar a Pan de aquí.

—¡Lo sé, Milk!—Yo misma me había sorprendido al perder los nervios de esa manera—. Pero ahora, servirle de sostén a Pan es lo único que podemos hacer. Al igual que tú, yo también estoy preocupada por Pan, pero al menor intento de huir nos asesinarán.

—¿Crees que no lo sé?—inquirió con el cejo fruncido. Era increíble decir que a pesar de las condiciones en las que nos encontrábamos, estuviésemos peleando—. Es por eso precisamente que estoy preocupada, si a ellos se les da la gana de matarnos, lo harán. Por mí… no temo, pero la que me preocupa es Pan, y la nena que lleva.

—Sí, pero también, así quisiésemos huir, no podremos, no podemos cargar con Pan, y pretender huir, nos matarán antes de llegar a la salida.

—Goku.

—Sch ¡Malditos sean!—declaró furibundo el líder, estampando su mano contra la superficie de la mesa—. Envía más ¡Ahora!

—¡Sí!

Tal como llegó, el subordinado, salió corriendo de la habitación.

Ahora solo nosotros tres, con el androide 34, dándonos la espalda, con las manos cruzadas detrás de ella, llenábamos la habitación.

—¿Creen en el destino?

Al escuchar esa pregunta, tanto Milk como yo nos sorprendimos demasiado ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa? ¿Qué podía pasar si la contestábamos mal?

—Hablen.

Las dos nos miramos fijamente por minutos que parecían interminables. Después de considerarlo silenciosamente, sabía lo que tenía que responder.

—Sí. De no haber sido así, no estaríamos aquí.

—Respuesta simple, pero…—Pausó antes de proceder a caminar por la sala— ¿No es mejor considerar que todo es una serie de eventos desencadenados por sus propias decisiones?

¿Por qué preguntaba eso? ¿Qué ganaba con aquello?

Dejándome de esas preguntas, supe que quizá esta era una de las pocas oportunidades que tendríamos para ganar tiempo para Goku. Porque si de algo estaba segura, era de que él vendría.

Mi amigo nunca nos fallaría.

—En efecto—respondí después de un largo letargo, a mí parecer—. Pero…

—¿Pero?

—Si eso no es destino, entonces, no sé de qué realmente se trate, porque...—pausé para verificar que dos pares de ojos me miraban, me estaban prestando atención, pero especialmente Milk me decía que tuviera cuidado con lo que decía, me conocía de sobremanera como para decírmelo en una súplica silenciosa.

—Continúa.

—Porque de no haber conocido un determinado tema, no se habrían tomado las demás decisiones, es… causa-efecto. Nosotros…

—Suficiente. Es todo. Solo quería comprobar cuánto conocimiento tendrían los humanos acerca de este tema. Para nosotros que somos androides, realmente eso es irrelevante, no nos interesa, solamente que… es demasiado tentador saber… Si ustedes pudieran escapar a su destino ¿Lo harían?

—No—contestó Milk, adelantándoseme—. Nada. No cambiaríamos nada.

—¿Por qué, humana? Si supiera lo que pasará en tu futuro ¿Eso no te prepararía mejor para ello, e incluso, evitarlo?

—Preferiría no conocerlo.

—¿Por qué?—volvió a inquirir el androide, y ahora yo la que le pedía a Milk mesura para con sus palabras.

—Porque… no significaría vivir.

—Tú respiras justo ahora, estás viendo tu alrededor justo ahora—empezó—. Según la computadora, esas son funciones básicas de los organismos vivos. Ahora mismo, en tu interior, están sucediendo miles de reacciones químicas justo ahora, miles—recalcó—, solo para que tú puedas ver, mover incluso tu cuello, y responder mis preguntas justo como lo estás haciendo. Eso es vivir. Así que ¿Por qué no habrías de vivir si conocieras tu destino? Eso no cambia nada, tú conocerás lo que vivirás, y continuarás respirando aun así. Entonces ¿Por qué decir que no vivirías?

—Porque…—quise hablar, pero Milk me interrumpió.

—No me refería a algo fisiológico, sino, más bien, a algo emocional.

—Explícate—pidió él— ¿Sí sabes que de no ser por Goku, no estaría aquí, o no?

—Sí.

—¿Y?

—Aun si vaya a morir, no me arrepiento de haber conocido a mi Goku.

—Hm—bramó la máquina—. No cabe duda de que los humanos son unos imbéciles. Sch. Dejarse llevar por sus sentimentalismos, muchas veces les cuesta la vida.

Apenas terminó de decir aquellas palabras, direccionó su mano robótica hacia nosotros, con toda la intención de lanzarnos ki.

Milk y yo nos miramos brevemente, como aceptando que sería nuestro fin. Pareciere irónico, pero solo atinamos a darnos una media sonrisa. De ninguna manera moría suplicando.

La Gran Bulma Briefs no haría eso.

Había pasado por muchas cosas para venirle a suplicar a una máquina que me perdonara la vida. Milk al parecer pensaba lo mismo que yo, así que solo pudimos desafiarle, clavando nuestra mirada en él.

—Esa no es una mirada de terror.

—No—respondió Milk—, porque resulta que no queremos darte ese gusto.

Con el rabillo del ojo, pude apreciar que la mirada de Milk se dirigía a Pan, la oí tragar grueso, acarició brevemente el cabello de Pan.

Sabía lo que pasaba por su mente.

Estaba demasiado preocupada por lo que iba a pasar con Pan y su bebé. Yo también lo estaba, demasiado, pero ¿Qué podía hacer yo?

La única solución sería que Trunks y los muchachos vinieran, pero ya habían pasado cerca de quince minutos, y ni rastro de mi hijo, ni de mi esposo, y peor aún de Goku.

La mano de la máquina, de pronto, se tornó de una coloración amarillenta. Con la energía reunida en sus manos, apuntó a nosotros, y solo pude cerrar los ojos para recibir el impacto.

Este es el fin.

Tres, dos, un…

—Interesante—sorprendida abrí mis ojos, para tan solo verlo alejarse, sin hacernos el menor daño—. Los humanos… se vuelven fuertes de la nada.

Tanto Milk suspiramos aliviadas cuando lo vimos alejarse con dirección a la ventana, pero aún no estábamos seguras, aún estábamos a su merced. Si él quería, en cualquier momento nos convertiría en polvo estelar.

—Señor—el subordinado de extraño color naranja, entró apresurado, le notificó algo al oído, que no pude escuchar.

—Entonces, ten todo listo.

—Sí, señor.

—Ve. Esta noche, nos libraremos por fin de los saiyajins.

 **POV DE GOKU.**

Un solo golpe fue suficiente para acabar con mi contrincante pero como ya lo había previsto, tres más aparecieron.

Colocándome en posición de batalla, aguardé que ellos atacaran. Pero ninguno de nosotros movía un solo músculo, tan solo nos estábamos alistando.

—Papá—dijo Goten colocándose a mi lado—. Yo te ayudo.

—Goten. Necesito que hagas algo—murmuré, casi sin vocalizar bien las palabras.

—¿Qué cosa, papá?

—Ve por Pan—murmuré.

—¿Qué?

—No siento su ki.

—¿Qué? Enseguida—dijo mi hijo antes de salir volado.

Un par de androides despegaron detrás de él, pero Vegeta logró derribarlos. Ni siquiera vi de dónde demonios salió.

—Sch ¿El cobarde tu hijo ya no va a luchar?—preguntó con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

—No es eso, Vegeta.

—¿Entonces qué es?

—¿Acaso sientes el ki de Pan?

—¿Eh?—concentró su atención por breves momentos, y al fin contestó:—Sch. Esa mocosa debería estar con Bulma ¿Por qué no está con ella?

—No lo sé, Vegeta. Estoy preocupado. Su ki desapareció hace rato.

—¿Qué dices?

—Como lo oyes, creo que…

—No digas estupideces, Kakaroto.

—Entonces no sé qué más pensar, Vegeta—le dije con el cejo fruncido—. Por eso, Goten ha ido por Pan.

—Sch. ¡Eh! ¡Trunks!—le gritó a su hijo. Él estaba peleando no muy lejos de nosotros. Trunks giró brevemente hacia nosotros, mientras preguntaba qué rayos quería su padre. No pasó mucho tiempo para que tan solo quedáramos Gohan, Vegeta y yo.

 **POV DE TRUNKS.**

A toda velocidad, volé con dirección a C.C. No tardé mucho en llegar, y la batalla había ya iniciado.

Goten ya se hallaba luchando contra los androides, mientras yo trataba de rastrear el ki de Pan, sin éxito alguno. Aunque, para la maldita suerte, no tuve que buscar mucho.

Un hombre de cabello negro, y uniforme militar salió del balcón, con Pan entre sus brazos.

—Hm. Son Goku tiene que mandar a sus mensajeros.

—Sch—Me coloqué en frente de él, con los puños fuertemente apretados—. Suéltala.

—¿Eso quieres?—me dijo riéndose de la situación. Si la soltaba, ella caería de bruces sobre el suelo.

Maldita sea.

¿Qué demonios le había hecho a Pan?

—¿O quizá preferirías negociar por estas otras dos? —Ni siquiera me dio tiempo a contestar cuando Milk-san y mi madre salían del interior de la habitación—. ¿Qué dices, hijo de Vegeta?

—Sch. Pagarán.

—¿En verdad?

 **POV DE BRA**.

—Papá ¿Dónde está Trunks?

—Él está con tu madre ahora—contestó mi papá brevemente mientras destruía al enemigo—. Sch. Vaya que son molestos. Mientras, a lo lejos, el señor Goku se enfrentaba a los androides, yo había terminado con el grupo que había sido enviado para mí.

Manteniéndome estática en un sitio. Me concentré en sentir la energía de mi hermano, y me encontré con la novedad de que su ki se hallaba alterado, mucho a decir verdad.

—¿Lo sentiste, Bra?

—Sí, papá.

—Ve con ellos.

—¿Papá?

—Haz lo que te digo.

Sin replicar nada, volé con dirección a mi casa. Aunque, no le hallaba la gracia tampoco. De seguro, Trunks y Goten ya habrían acabado con muchos de ellos. En especial porque fuerza física no poseían, lo que vaya que sí era molestoso era la cantidad de androides que nos desafiaban.

Aceleré la velocidad, y apenas puse un pie en el jardín de la casa, supe que todos mis anteriores pronósticos eran ciertos.

Goten ya se hallaba exterminando a unos cuantos, mientras Trunks estaba peleando con un hombre enfundado en un traje de militar.

Mi ki se concentró en mi madre, hallándola en el balcón, en compañía de Milk-san, ambas siendo vigiladas por un centinela.

¿En dónde estaba Pan? Se supone que su obligación era cuidar de ellas ¿En dónde demonios estaba?

—Disculpa.

—¿Eh…—Sin darle tiempo de nada, había destruido a ese inútil androide, colocándome a sus espaldas, y arrancándole la cabeza metálica del cuello.

—Mamá ¿Estás bien?

—Bra—dijo mi madre zarandeándome—. Busca a Pan. Se la llevaron. Por favor, búscala.

—¿Qué?

—Así es, Bra—confirmó mi mayor temor, Milk-san.

Si Pan no estaba con ellas, es porque algo le pasó. Intenté localizar su ki, pero fue inútil.

—¿Qué paso con ella, mamá?

—Ese maldito la dejó inconsciente y para cuando llegó Trunks se la entregó a otro androide, y no sabemos de ella.

—Maldición. No puedo sentir su ki.

—¿En verdad no puedes, Bra?—suplicó Milk-san—. Por favor, Bra. Trata de nuevo, ella debe emitir algún tipo de energía, por más débil que sea. Por favor.

Asentí con la cabeza, y me concentré profundamente. Sin embargo, nada. Ni el rastro de ki de Pan.

¿Dónde demonios estás, Pan?

—¿Qué pasó, ya la encontraste?

—Lo siento, Milk-san. No puedo dar con ella.

—Trata, Bra. Por favor.

—Milk-san…

—Bra—la madre de Goten me miró suplicante, como si yo no supiera que esto era en verdad grave.

¿Qué pretendían para Pan?

¿Asesinarla? O quizá en todo caso, ¿Ya estaba muerta?

No.

De ninguna manera, Pan no moriría de esa manera. No pudieron haberla matado tan fácilmente, los androides no eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para hacerle eso. A no ser que…

—¿La hallaste?

—No, Milk-san.

—Por Kamisama. Es que está inconsciente ¿Cómo podemos saber en dónde está?

 **POV DE GOKU.**

Maldita sea. Estos androides nunca se acaban, parece que mientras más acabamos con ellos, aparecen más de donde sea que salgan.

Ya llevamos destruyendo muchos, pero aun así, vienen muchos más.

—¿Sorprendidos?—preguntó uno de ellos por primera vez durante todo el encuentro. Hasta había creído que eran mudos—. La grandeza del Doctor, Gero no tiene límites, su inteligencia sobrepasa la barrera del tiempo.

—Sch. Solo digamos que hasta ahora es difícil acabar con todos ustedes.

—Hm. Son Goku. La computadora ha registrado todos tus movimientos. Sabemos todo sobre ti. Los movimientos que más utilizas, el poder que mayor se concentra en tu cuerpo. Aun así ¿Por qué no podemos ganarte?

—Quizá porque no pelean con todo lo que tienen.

—Sch. Ya verás, Son Goku. Descubriremos tu punto débil.

 **POV DE TRUNKS.**

Una patada más y la hojalata se estrelló en el jardín trasero de mi casa. No esperé para darle oportunidad siquiera de levantarse de su sitio, y arremetí contra él con todo lo que tenía a mi disposición, lancé patadas y puños que vaya que surgieron efecto, y ahora, la hojalata, un tanto tambaleante, se volvía a colocar en posición de batalla.

—No es posible. Tú no tienes ese poder para vencerme.

—Sch. ¿Eso crees?

—Yo, he sido creado con el mejor material genético que haya habido de los mejores guerreros, y eso incluye a tu padre.

—Hm. Solo eres basura.

—Sch.

Intentó darme un puño, pero lo detuve antes de que siquiera osara levantar su brazo en mi dirección.

—Te lo dije, no eres más que basura.

—Sch. Tú no puedes ganarme.

—Pues ves—mi mano, fue más rápida que mis palabras—, que lo estoy haciendo, soy mucho más fuerte que tú, no hay comparación conmigo.

—Sch.

Disfrutaba ver a mi enemigo frustrado hasta el tuétano. Hay algo en ver a alguien, incluso si es un androide, desesperado hasta el punto de la paranoia. Lo cual, al parecer, lo incentivó aún más para atacarme con todo lo que tenía. La ronda de puños y patadas de mí parte no se hizo esperar, como tampoco las de él.

—¿Te estás burlando de mí?

—Sí.

Pretendió lanzarme un puño, pero esquivaba todos con suma facilidad.

—¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?—pregunté, y el androide frunció el cejo anormalmente. Su cara se desfiguró, producto de la ira y la frustración.

En un determinado momento, elevó su ki, el terreno empezó a levitar mientras él no dejaba de gritar para elevar al máximo su energía. Y de pronto, una patada pasó cerca de mi cabeza.

—¿Hay más basura?

—¿Ah? ¿Qué es lo que…

Un golpe en el estómago, y luego otro en la cara lo hicieron alejarse de mí. Concentró aún más su energía, me lanzó varias patadas con dirección a la cara, pero como antes, logré esquivarlas todas.

—¡No me provoques!—soltó ya sacado de quicio, se alejó un poco, y entonces lanzó un Garlic-Gun. Cómo si no supiera que hacer con él.

Esperé en ataque, y justo a tiempo, lo lancé lejos de mi campo.

—Si sobreviví a mi padre. Hm, tú no eres nadie.

—Eres un miserable ¡Toma esto!—se elevó por los aires para concentrar sus energías en las palmas de sus manos para crear un Kame hame ha, que evidentemente me lanzó de lleno. Sin mover un músculo en mi cuerpo, concentré lo máximo que tenía para devolvérsela con creces. Había aprendido mucho en el tiempo que había entrenado con Pan como para saber cómo detener un ataque así.

—¡Tómala tú!

El impacto le di de lleno, arrancándole con aquello, el brazo y la pierna izquierda. Pero como ya lo supuse, el cuerpo de ese infeliz se regeneró. Algo como solía hacerlo el señor Piccolo, pero, había cometido un enorme error.

—¡No te burles!—pretendió atacarme, pero un solo puño en el estómago fue suficiente para que se arrodillara en frente de mí, vomitando el contenido que había tenido. Un par de androides, y entonces recordé al enemigo Cell.

Era idéntico a cómo me habían contado que era. De seguir así, yo ya había obtenido la victoria.

—Gusano ¡Pelea!—coloqué mi pie en su cabeza, estampándola en el suelo innumerables veces—. Eres un aburrido.

 **POV DE GOKU.**

—¡Goten!—apenas si puse un pie en el suelo, me enfoqué en la pelea que Trunks llevaba a cabo.

—Papá. Pronto acabará.

—Sí. Trunks está dando una buena batalla ¿Encontraste a Pan?

—Tanto Bra como yo hemos tratado de dar con ella, pero no hemos podido.

—¿Cómo es eso posible?—preguntó Vegeta a nuestras espaldas—. ¿Qué acaso no sabes hacerlo, niñato?

—No es eso, señor Vegeta—pretendió defenderse mi hijo—. Pero no podemos dar con ella.

—Sch.

—Vamos a buscarla, Goten ¿Todos están acabados, Goten?

—Sí, papá.

—Dense prisa ¿Vegeta? —le pregunté, sabía que me contestaría.

—¿Qué quieres, insecto?

—¿La encontraste?

—¿Por qué supones eso, Kakaroto?

—Solo es una simple pregunta, Vegeta. Ahora, dime ¿La hallaste?

—Sí, lo hice.

 **POV DE TRUNKS.**

—¡Acábalo, Trunks!—me gritó mi padre desde su lugar de espectador.

Al parecer, ellos ya habían terminado con todos los androides.

— ¡Termina de una vez!—también gritó mi hermana.

—Sí, ya es hora—le dije al androide—. Prepárate.

—Sch. Solo eres basura.

Nos lanzamos golpes, patadas, y ki de nuestras manos, al parecer, él también estaba jugando un poco, no me estaba demostrando su verdadero poder.

La pelea se intensificó un poco más, y ahora vaya que me estaba llevando al límite.

—Te dije que no me subestimaras.

—Hm. Solo digamos que lo estoy disfrutando **.**

—Hm. No soy tu diversión, niño. Pero, no te preocupes, te mandaré al infierno para que descanses, después de esto. Así que…—Realmente no supe en qué momento me dio una patada que fracturó mi brazo, pero no fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para detenerme.

 **POV DE PAN.**

"Tú solo descansa"

—Mm ¿Qué rayos…

Abrí mis ojos e inmediatamente, me levanté de mi lugar.

La habitación estaba en penumbras, así que por medio del tacto, logré ubicarme.

Estaba en la cámara de gravedad.

Caminé un poco antes de toparme con el centro de control de la habitación e encendí las luces.

—Malditos—Sisee.

¿Cómo pudieron haberme derribado con algo tan simple?

—¡Maldición!—estampé mi mano contra el tablero.

Mira que tirarme aquí como si fuese algo inservible.

—Jamás se los permitiré.

La rabia me inundó por completo, mi orgullo había sido herido, pero me calmé inmediatamente cuando mis ojos de posaron en mi vientre abultado. Mi hija estaba antes de todo, incluso de mi orgullo de guerrera.

—Pan.

—¿Eh?

Giré sobre mis talones, y me encontré con Bra, y los muchachos, todos con huellas de batalla en sus cuerpos.

Eso significaba que había pasado mucho.

¿Cuánto desde aquello?

—Pan ¿Estás bien?—preguntó Bra, después de ponerme al tanto de la situación.

—¿Cómo está Trunks?—inquirí.

—Él está muy bien. Está peleando con el último que queda, terminará en breve.

—Ya veo. Bra ¿Y mi abuela y Bulma? ¿Cómo están ellas? ¿Están bien?

—Sí, ellas están con Goten justo ahora, están rastreando de dónde vinieron los androides. Ya sabes, tenemos que destruir los laboratorios.

—Sí, entien…

Ni bien terminaba de decir eso, cuando una nube de polvo nos cubrió. Trunks había atravesado la habitación.

—¡Trunks!—le grité en medio de la polvareda.

—¡Estoy bien!

Las luces de emergencia se encendieron en ese momento, y pude ver al androide en su máximo esplendor.

—Vaya. Hasta que despiertas, niñata.

—Hm. Agradece que no pueda matarte con mis propia manos.

—Sch. Aunque quisieras no podrías—me contestó mirándome lascivamente, menos mal no duró mucho tiempo antes de que Trunks se lanzara de lleno hacia él.

Salieron de la habitación, y ahora peleaban suspendidos.

—Son muy rápidos—comentó Bra a mis espaldas, y yo no podía estar más que de acuerdo, mis ojos se movían de lado a lado para tratar de seguirles el paso.

—Trunks está jugando—dijo mi abuelo. Hasta él se había dado cuenta.

Trunks…

Se estaba divirtiendo. No estaba explotando su máximo poder.

—Sch. Ese idiota—bramó Vegeta—. ¿Por qué no acaba en este instante con él?

—Déjalo, Vegeta—le dijo mi abuelo—. Después de todo, ha pasado mucho desde que algún enemigo nos haya atacado. De seguro Trunks está divirtiéndose.

—Hm.

—Vegeta. Goku—llamó Bulma a nuestras espaldas. Apenas sí me habían visto, ambas se lanzaron a abrazarme.

—¿Qué quieres, Bulma?

—Vegeta. Ya rastree de dónde vinieron.

—Dime.

—Es al sur de la capital, en dirección a las montañas Shient. Vayan y terminen con aquel laboratorio. Gohan y Goten ya partieron.

—Sí—dijo mi abuelo Goku antes de colocar una mano sobre mi hombro—. Regresamos enseguida.

—Sí, abuelo.

—Vegeta—dijo mi abuelo, y salió volando por los cielos.

—Hm—contestó el mencionado, con su usual postura de brazos cruzados. Levitó por el cielo unos cuantos minutos antes de gritarle a Trunks: — ¡Eh! ¡Trunks! ¡Acaba con él ahora!

Todos esperábamos eso, pero al parecer Trunks quería entrenar un poco más. De algo tenía que servirle aquel androide.

De seguro eso era justamente lo que él estaba pensando.

La batalla inició nuevamente, con nosotros como espectadores. Aunque, sabía que pronto terminaría.

El androide se arrodilló delante de Trunks. La batalla estaba terminándose. Trunks había ganado.

Inevitablemente sonreí orgullosa. Trunks se había lucido. El tiempo que habíamos tenido de vacaciones, en las cuales entrenamos, le habían servido. El haberlo prácticamente obligado para que entrenara, vaya que había tenido efectos demasiado buenos para él.

—Trunks…—se me escapó de los labios.

Estoy orgullosa de ti, Trunks.

Muy orgullosa.

—¿Algo más que decir antes de que te mate? —preguntó Trunks con la bola de energía en sus manos.

—Esto no puede estar pasando—comentó frustrado el androide—. No eres nadie para humillarme de esta manera—estampó su puño contra el suelo—. Debes, pagar esta humillación. La pagarás muy caro, hijo de Vegeta.

—No lo creo—comentó mi arrogante esposo. Lo sabía, él se había divertido—. Ahora, desapare…

—¡Pagarás caro!

—¿Q-qué?

En un instante, el androide desapareció de nuestra vista.

—¿Dónde demonios está?—preguntó Trunks, mientras sus ojos los buscaban incesantemente.

—No tengo ide…

—¿Me extrañaste, niñata?—esa voz, gélida y con toda la sorna del mundo se colocó a mis espaldas.

—Sch… ¿Cómo es que…—yo misma me sorprendía de lo rápido que había aprendido a hacer la teletransportación, fue tan veloz, que apenas sí lo pude verme sonreírme maquiavélicamente.

Adiós. Vocalizó, y un calor extraordinario se extendió por todo mi cuerpo, seguido del dolor insoportable que sentí.

—¡Ah!—grité.

El dolor me obligó a apretar mis puños a cada lado de mi cuerpo. El tiempo se detuvo para mí, y mis ojos se volvieron brillosos, mientras un nudo horrible en la garganta, me obligó a callarme enseguida.

—¡Pan!—escuché a Trunks gritarme, pero las fuerzas literalmente me habían abandonado, instintivamente, abracé mi vientre pronunciado. Mientras mi cuerpo temblaba demasiado.

—¡Te dije que me las pagarías, hijo de Vegeta!—gritó el androide justo antes de desaparecer de mi vista.

—¡Pan!—gritó mi abuela corriendo hacia mí—. ¡Por Kami!

—¡Pan!

Sin fuerzas ya, me desplomé en el suelo, mientras solo pude ver como Bra me tomó en brazos, y allí pude ver mis propias manos manchadas de sangre.

Mi sangre.

—Pan. Resiste—dijo mientras toda su expresión se deformó— ¡Mamá!—la estaba llamando.

Mi niña. Mi nena.

Por Kami.

Mi niña.

—Yu-yunny… ah… ah… ah… ah

—Pan—apenas sí podía distinguir, pero creo que era Trunks el que estaba en frente de mí—. Nena… Pan… Resiste, por favor.

—Ah... ah… ah…—así hubiese querido no pude contestarle, me estaba hiperventilando, inclusive ya no podía respirar bien, me costaba demasiado y comencé a ahogarme, mi cuerpo ya no me pertenecía, y todo se estaba adentrando en la oscuridad.

Era innegable. Estaba agonizando.

—¡Pan! ¡Por Kami! ¡Hija!

—Ah… ah… ah… Yu-yunny…

—Pan, resiste ¡Resiste, Pan!

Yunny, mi niña.

Mi Yunny.

* * *

¿Qué tal te ha parecido la historia?

Espero que te haya gustado.

Déjame conocer tu opinión en la caja de comentarios. Siempre leo tus comentarios, y en la medida de lo posible, trato de contestarlos.

Un saludo.

 **Odette Kaidens Zeng.**


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11.**

 **POV DE BRA.**

—¡Pan! ¡Pan!—prácticamente Trunks me la había arrancado de los brazos— ¡Pan!

—¡Trunks! ¡Llévala con Dende!

—¡Sí!

Mi hermano no esperó más, y salió despedido por el cielo.

—¡Bra, ve con Trunks!—me ordenó Milk-san, hecha un paño de lágrimas. No era para menos.

Maldita sea la hora.

¿Cómo es que no pudimos ver sus movimientos?

¿Cómo es que ese maldito androide logró herir a Pan?

"El embarazo vaya que es curioso"

"¿Por qué lo dices, Pan?"

"Bueno, Bra. Te diré que mis sentidos están totalmente distorsionados"

"¿Qué quieres decir con aquello?"

"Que no puedo concentrar mi ki perfectamente"

"Sigo sin entenderte, Pan. No tengo ni la menor idea de lo que estás diciendo"

"Bra. A veces no puedo sentir el ki de las personas, simplemente no puedo, así como también hay veces en las cuales no puedo volar, porque no puedo concentrar mi ki"

"Eso es extraño"

"Sí, según mi abuelo Goku y también Trunks dicen que es porque mi nena está absorbiendo energía"

Sí, debió ser eso.

De otra manera, Pan lo habría detenido, Pan habría esquivado ese ataque.

Aceleré la velocidad de mi vuelo, y solo rogaba que Pan y Yunny estuvieran bien. ¿Por qué justo ahora cuando todo estaba en orden pasaba esto?

Malditos androides.

 **FLASHBACK.**

—¿Puedo pasar?—me asomé en el marco de la puerta de la oficina de mi hermano.

—Ah, Bra. Por supuesto que sí, adelante.

Me adentré en la oficina, mientras mi hermano se enfundaba en la leva.

—¿Y eso? No es usual que tú te retires a esta hora.

—Pan y yo iremos a la cita con la doctora. Hoy le hacen el ultrasonido—comentó feliz e internamente me alegré mucho por mi hermano.

—Sí. Kami, estoy nervioso.

—¿Por qué , Trunks?

—Es que hoy con suerte lograremos saber qué sexo será.

—¿Y estás preocupado por eso?

—No, para nada, Bra. Lo que sea, me alegrará mucho.

—Ese es un buen punto de partida para ti—golpee su hombro—. Trunks.

—¿Qué pasa, enana?

—Estoy muy feliz por ti. Si te he de ser sincera, nunca pensé que estarías así, tan… ilusionado por conocer a tu hijo o, hija, claro está.

—Sí, Bra. Estoy muy feliz.

—Me alegra, tonto—me estiré lo suficiente para depositar un beso en su frente—. Te dije que si la dejabas, hubiese sido un error garrafal—murmuré, solo para nosotros.

—Ni me lo recuerdes. No pensaba con la cabeza en ese entonces.

—Menos mal, todo terminó allí.

—Sí, Bra. Ahora…—pausó antes de anidar mis manos en las suyas y dejar un beso en ellas—. Me tengo que ir. Mi esposa me está esperando.

—Nadie que te escuchara pensaría que eres el mismo hombre de negocios, Trunks.

—Sí, al parecer no eres la única que lo dice.

—¿Cómo?—inquirí extrañada por su comentario.

—Bra—dijo antes de mirarme con una expresión que no pude descifrar. Lo conocía de sobremanera, amaba este hombre, tanto como amaba a mi padre, pero por Kami, esta expresión no la había visto.

—Dime.

—¿Yo era un cascarrabias?

—¿Qué? ¿Y esa pregunta, Trunks? ¿Por qué la haces?

—Bueno, Pan también se sorprendió bastante cuando…

—¿Cuándo?—Mi yo interna, la que era bastante curiosa, se despertó.

—Bueno ¿Pan te ha dicho algo al respecto?

—¿Al respecto de qué? —pregunté. Sabía lo que mi hermano quería saber, pero por mi nombre. Yo haría que eso saliera de su boca.

—¿Se ha quejado alguna vez de mí?

—Trunks. A veces, era por tu desinterés.

—Ya veo ¿Nada más al respecto?

—No. Nada más.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

Salí de mis recuerdos, y entonces aterricé en el templo.

Mr. Popo salió a mi encuentro, y me informó de todo lo que pudo mientras se dirigía a una habitación con las mantas cubiertas de sangre en un cesto de ropa.

—¿Cómo está Yunny, Mr. Popo?

—¿Yunny? ¿Quién es Yunny?

—Mr. Popo—tenía que guardar la compostura, aun cuando lo único que quería era rodar exageradamente los ojos—. La nena de Pan.

—Kamisamas dijos que estabas en peligros, tanto Pan como las niñas que llevabas.

—¿Puede perderla?

No, la nena no.

Todo menos ella.

"Solo sé que mi Yunny me hace muy feliz. No sabes cuánto, Bra"

"Eso no tienes ni qué decirlo. Nunca me imaginé cómo te verías tú de mamá. Sabes que de niñas, nunca jugamos a estas cosas, siempre fue a las luchas, y ahora verte, tan ilusionada por Yunny, déjame decirte que es demasiado bueno para verlo"

"Sí, es una sensación diferente. Y, amo a mi hija, Bra, y el padre ni se diga, él dice que será muy fuerte. Yo tan solo ya quiero conocerla"

No.

Pan se muere si llega a perder a Yunny.

Las lágrimas no tardaron en hacerse notar, y solo pido que mi Yunny esté bien.

"¿Qué es esto, Bra?"

"¿Cómo que qué? Es la ropa de mi sobrinita"

"¿Pero por qué compraste todo o bueno, casi todo en color rosa?"

"Porque es un lindo color para una nena. He visto a algunas niñas que lo usan, y les queda precioso"

"Sí. Te lo agradezco mucho, Bra. Y por Kami, mi hija tendrá que acostumbrarse a tener un tía que la consienta en todo"

"Por supuesto que sí, Pan. Si de mí depende, le compraré lo que sea."

—Sch. Ese… desgraciado…

"No es seguro que se salve"

Claro que sabía que los riesgos eran muchos, yo misma había visto la enorme herida que ese malnacido le había dejado a Pan. Técnicamente le estaba atravesando todo el costado del abdomen.

Kami. Perdió mucha sangre.

—¿Mr. Popo, Yunny se salvará no es así?

—Kamisamas tampocos lo sabes—contestó—. Habrá que esperar.

—Pero ¿Acaso no hay nada que se pueda hacer?

—Kamisamas estás haciendos lo máximos que puedes, la nieta de Son Gokus llegos muy heridas al templos.

—Lo sé, estuve allí. Pero… la nena de Pan…

—Mr. Popo no puede asegurarte nada—me dijo—. Porque el único que sabes la verdadera condición de las nietas de Son Gokus es Kamisamas. Pero aun así el dijos que teníamos que esperar a ver cómo evolucionabas.

—Sí, lo sé. Pero ¿Puedo entrar a verla?

—No, en este momentos, estás el esposos, y Kamisamas. Los demás estorbarían.

—Así que solo me queda esperar.

Me crucé de brazos esperando que Dende saliera en cualquier momento, pero los minutos pasaron y nadie salió.

"Ah…ah…ah Yu-yunny"

 **POV DE GOTEN.**

—Todo listo. Vámonos—ordenó mi padre, y ahora nos dirigíamos a C.C. Pero apenas llegábamos, la escena de sangre nos recibió.

—Pero…—se me escapó de los labios cuando vi la sangre en medio de los escombros de lo que alguna vez había sido el cuarto de entrenamiento de Vegeta-san.

—¿Qué demonios pasó?—preguntó mi padre, su pregunta no tardó mucho en ser contestadas cuando Bulma-san entró a la habitación.

—Por Kami—dijo sin aliento, y con los ojos tan rojos como jamás la había visto—. Muchachos.

—Bulma. ¿Qué pasó?

—Goku… es Pan—soltó en un hilo de voz—, ella está herida—lloriqueó Bulma-san, estaba asustada, y solo allí pude ver que su ropa también estaba manchada de sangre.

Solo ahora podía ver la dimensión de todo esto, la sangre era mucha, Pan debía estar grave en verdad.

¿Cómo pudo pasar eso?

—¿En dónde está?—se me adelantó.

—Fueron con Dende.

—Papá—dijo Bra apenas sí nos vio aterrizar en el templo.

—¿Qué demonios pasó?—preguntó Vegeta-san con los ojos en el cuerpo de Bra, el rojo carmín manchaba su atuendo, y pude ver la preocupación en toda su expresión.

—¡Ay, papá! Ese androide atacó a Pan por sorpresa, y… terminó hiriéndola.

—¿Qué? ¿Y en dónde demonios estabas cuando eso sucedió?—reclamó Vegeta, y tanto Bra como mi padre y yo nos sorprendimos por su reaccionar.

—Estaba con mamá—se justificó Bra—. Pan se quedó en la cámara porque esperaba a Trunks, porque él…

—¿Dónde está Trunks?—preguntó Vegeta-san interrumpiéndola.

—Está… dentro con Pan—dijo sorbiendo su nariz—. Papá, yo la vi muy mal.

—Sch—siseó el padre de Bra, antes de caminar, en compañía de mi padre en dirección a aquella habitación.

"Papá. Yo la vi muy mal"

Pan.

"Me voy, tío. Procura no morir en el entrenamiento con el abuelo."

"Hm. Eso tendría que decírtelo a ti. Esa niña tuya come como un batallón completo"

"Cállate, tonto. No te atrevas a meterte con mi Yunny"

"Hm ¿Qué me harás al respecto, niñata?"

"Por ahora nada, Goten. Pero solo espera a que nazca mi niña, y vas probar el polvo"

—Kami…—apenas sí pude sostenerme del brazo de Bra antes de caer de rodillas ante ella.

—Goten, por favor. Levántate. Por favor, Goten—su voz delicada, sonó por sobre mi cabeza, su mentón apoyado en mi cabeza, eran mi único sostén.

—Debí quedarme. Bra… debí quedarme.

—No, Goten. No sabíamos que… —sus manos apretaron mi cabeza a su pecho, y la oí suspirar audiblemente—… algo así sucedería, no te culpes, por favor, Goten.

—Bra…

"Adiós, tío Goten."

—Pan—inevitablemente las lágrimas salieron de mis ojos, y solo me permití llorar en el pecho de Bra—. Por Kami… ¿Tan mal estaba?—pregunté.

—Goten, escúchame, por favor. Pan es fuerte, ella… saldrá de esta.

—¿Y Yunny? ¿Qué hay de ella?

—No lo sé—apenas sí susurró—. No lo sé, Goten.

Me abracé lo más que pude a su silueta, y juntos nos permitimos llorar.

 **POV DE GOKU.**

—Bienvenidos, Vegetas, Gokus—dijo a manera de saludo Mr. Popo.

—¿Podemos pasar?—pregunté con la firme intención de hacerlo, más no pude, Mr. Popo se colocó delante de mí.

—Lo siento, pero no pueden—dijo Mr. Popo

—Mr. Popo ¿Cómo está Pan? ¿Cómo la viste tú?—pregunté.

—Gokus. Ellas vinos mal—Lo que menos quería oír—. Kamisamas dijo que… no garantizaba salvarlas.

—¿Y la niña? ¿Qué tal está la niña?—Vegeta se me adelantó en hacer esa pregunta.

—No lo sé, no he podido entrar. Solamente están Trunks y las nietas de Son Gokus.

—Sch—siseó Vegeta, y yo solo pude desplomarme, apoyando mi espalda en la pared.

Maldita sea la hora en la que las esferas se convirtieron en piedras. De no haber sido así, nada de esto estaría pasando. Justo ahora no tendríamos nada porqué preocuparnos.

El que Pan estuviese en peligro de muerte ahora era más que evidente, y eso aterraba, no podríamos revivirla, ni a ella, ni a la niña que espera.

 **POV DE BRA.**

—Tranquilo, Pan no puede morir así. Ella es… muy fuerte, Goten—le dije al hombre envuelto en mis brazos—. Ahora necesitamos estar tranquilos por ella, no debemos perder los estribos.

—Bra—su cálido aliento chocó contra mi esternón, así como también un par de lágrimas suyas—. Si ella… se muere… no podremos hacer nada. Las esferas….

—Lo sé, Goten. Pero por eso mismo, debemos confiar en que ella se salvará.

—Por Kami ¿Por qué no salen?

—Porque Dende le está salvando la vida—respondí, más para mi ansiedad que para la de él—Goten—como pude, tomé su rostro en mis manos, acunándolo de sobremanera, para segundos después sentir las frescas lágrimas caer de sus ojos oscuros—. Goten. Escúchame. Pan saldrá de esta. No debes pensar lo peor.

 **POV DE BULMA.**

"Mamá. Pan está… "

"De ninguna manera, Trunks. Todavía tiene pulso, débil, pero aún lo tiene"

—Tiempo aproximado de llegada. Diez minutos—habló la computadora central de la nave. Menos así fue, porque de lo contrario, creo que no hubiese llegado a mi destino.

"Suéltenla. No haré nada"

—Pan.

Un par de lágrimas se me escaparon al recordarla herida, pálida y agonizante en el suelo. Esa imagen no desaparecía de mi mente, y ahora más que nunca, me urgía llegar.

 **POV DE GOHAN.**

—¿Gohan?

—¿Sí, Videl?—miré a mi esposa a mi lado mientras volábamos, y ella estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas. Apenas sí había llegado de viaje y no se esperaba esta catastrófica noticia.

"Videl. Pan…."

"Pan ¿Qué? ¿No me digas que ya nació la niña?"

"No"

"Entonces ¿Qué es? Habla ya, Gohan"

"Hirieron a Pan"

—No puedo sentir la energía de Pan—apenas lo dijo, su voz quebró a llanto—. Por Kami… mi niña…

—Videl—tuve que tragar grueso para darme valor para mí mismo—. Ella no puede morir así. De seguro… hay una explicación para no sentir su ki, quizá están en la habitación del tiempo.

—Espero que así sea, Gohan. Yo no quiero que mi niña…

—Videl—interrumpí la mitad de mi vuelo, para acercarme a mi esposa, y abrazarla, pero no pude evitar esconder mi cara en la curvatura de su cuello, para llorar.

—Nuestra niña, Gohan.

 **POV DE BULMA.**

—Por Kami ¿Hasta a qué hora saldrán?—pregunté, estaba exasperada. Nadie sabía nada. Y, para el colmo de los males, Dende no se dignaba en aparecer.

—No lo sé, mamá. Lo cierto es que…—Bra aún no terminaba de hablar, cuando Dende salió de la habitación del tiempo en la que estaban.

—Hola a todos—saludó cabizbajo.

—¡Dende!—por decirlo menos, todos corrimos hacia él para obtener respuestas a nuestras preguntas.

—¿Cómo está mi hija, Dende?—preguntó preocupado, Gohan, y Dende solo respondió:

—Estaba muy grave, ahora está descansando.

—¿Podemos entrar a verla? Por favor, Dende—suplicaba Videl en un hilo de voz.

—No, aun no, Videl—respondió Kamisama—. Está descansando.

—Dende ¿Cuándo despertará?—preguntó finalmente Goten—. Dinos.

—Induje a Pan a un coma profundo.

—¡¿Qué?!—Preguntamos todos al unísono.

—Pero ¿Cuándo despertará? ¿Por cuánto tiempo la indujiste a coma? ¿Dende…

—Gohan—interrumpió Dende—. Será una semana.

—¿Tanto tiempo?—pregunté finalmente.

—Quiero que entiendan que las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes si Pan consumía las semillas del ermitaño en ese instante, pero en vista de que no hay en este momento, tuve que tomar esa decisión. Lo hice para reducirle al máximo el dolor, y también para tratar las lesiones físicas que tiene.

—Kami…—Se me escapó de los labios.

—Lo que trato de hacer es darle tiempo al cuerpo para recuperarse.

—Entendemos, Dende.

—Sí. Ahora. Mr. Popo—llamó al fiel mayordomo, y unos minutos después nos encontrábamos en la mesa, pero sin ánimos de comer.

—Por favor, deben alimentarse—dijo Mr. Popo mientras se llevaba una bandeja con comida—. Trunks no quiere dejar a sus esposas.

Nadie dijo nada. Todos nos callamos, y mis ojos silenciosamente se clavaron en la espalda de Mr. Popo.

Por Kamisama.

¿Cómo estará mi hijo?

Trunks…

¿Cómo estás, hijo?

 **POV DE TRUNKS.**

"¡Pan!"

"Ah… ah… Yu-yunny"

—Mierda—Tomándome la cabeza entre mis manos, solamente me permití suspirar. Casi sin fuerzas, me incorporé de mi asiento, para tan solo quedarme parado al lado de la cama de mi esposa.

Mis ojos se perdieron en su figura acostada sobre las mantas azuladas, y su cabello esparcido sobre la almohada, con unos cuantos mechones de su cabello sobre su frente.

Si alguien la viera, dudaría que ella había estado al borde la muerte. Pan parecía estar tomando una siesta muy agradable, pero al instante, sus labios pálidos, al igual que su piel, me trajeron de vuelta a la realidad.

"Trunks. No te garantizo que sobreviva"

 **FLASHBACK.**

—¡Dende! ¡Dende!—grité apenas puse un pie en el templo— ¡Dende!

—¿Pero que es estos?—dijo Mr. Popo encontrándose conmigo—. ¿Por qué el escán...

—¡Mr. Popo! ¡Ve por Dende!—Ordené, y Mr. Popo me pidió que lo siguiera. Con Pan agonizante en mis brazos, y manchada de sangre, corrí por los pasillos del templo hasta llegar a la habitación del tiempo, en donde estaba Dende.

—Ah… Trunks…

—¡Dende, por favor. Salva a Pan!

—Ah…. ¡Sí! Tráela aquí.

Me di prisa para colocarla sobre la cama de aquella habitación. Dende pasó de mí, rasgó el suéter de Pan por la mitad, al igual que sus pantalones.

Mientras Dende usaba sus poderes para curarla, me miré las manos, con rastros de sangre.

Mis ojos se clavaron en las sábanas, ahora arruinadas. Y en Pan, ya inconsciente.

—Dende, por favor—supliqué cayendo finalmente de rodillas—. Por favor… sálvala.

—Trunks. No te garantizo que sobreviva. Está muy grave, y como ves, —me mostró lo evidente, la enorme herida en su abdomen y parte de su vientre—. Ha perdido mucha sangre, y además…

—¡Te lo suplico, Dende!¡Sálvalas!

Era lo único que quería, que mi esposa y mi niña estuvieran bien.

—Haré lo posible.

Mientras Dende hacía todo lo posible por curarlas y salvarles la vida, apareció la complicación.

—¡Ya no siento su corazón!

—¿Qué dices, Dende?

—¡Pan está muriendo, Trunks!

—¡No! ¡Por favor, haz algo, Dende!

Después de interminables minutos o no sé cuánto pasó, Dende logró estabilizarla, y regenerar el tejido dañado en el abdomen de Pan.

—Hice lo que pude por mantener al bebé, Trunks.

—¿Qué quieres decir, Dende? ¿Qué pasa con mi hija?

—Recibió un gran impacto—comentó.

—¿Dices que quizá, mi nena pueda…

—No nos adelantemos, Trunks—palmeó mi espalda, Dende—. Se hizo lo que se pudo, y ahora nos resta esperar.

—¿Mañana despertará?

—No, Trunks—me dijo y me extrañé por esa respuesta—. Está en coma inducido. Será mejor así. Así su cuerpo regenerará.

—Sí.

—Trunks—Dende me abrazó, y allí sí que ya no pude más, y lloré.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

—Hijo—giré en dirección a esa voz, y pude ver a mi madre, sonreírme tristemente—. Amor—susurró, y me lancé a enrollar su cintura con mis brazos, y a hundir mi cara en su abdomen.

—Mamá…

—Sh. Tranquilo, hijo. Tranquilo. Todo está bien, todo estará bien, Trunks. No te preocupes.

—Mamá… esto es mi culpa, mamá. De no haber estado…

—Sh. Basta, no pienses en eso. Ahora lo importante es Pan.

—Sí, mamá.

 **POV DE GOKU.**

—Señor, Goku—me llamó Dende, pero yo no tenía ni el ánimo ni la fuerza para contestarle siquiera. Todo el ánimo en mí se había tirado al excusado—. Mandé preparar una habitación aquí para Pan, y otra para ustedes.

—Gracias, Dende.

—No es nada, señor Goku. Cuando la pase a la otra habitación, la podrán ver.

—Kami, mi pobre niña—dijo Videl sentándose a un lado de la cama de Pan, tomó su mano, pegándola a su rostro y solo pudo llorar en ella.

—Pan—apenas Milk pudo susurrar mientras peinaba el cabello de Pan.

—¿Escucha algo?—preguntó mi hijo Goten, pero ante la explicación de Dende, supimos que Pan estaba en un profundo estado de inconsciencia. Estaba viva, pero al mismo tiempo no era parte de esta realidad.

—¿Dos semanas, Dende?

—Sí, señor Goku—me contestó—. Haremos lo posible por Pan. Esperemos que la evolución sea favorable.

—Sí, pero… ¿Dende? ¿Qué hay con Yunny?

—Señor Goku, hice lo máximo posible por ella.

—¿Pero?—por primera vez desde hace horas, Vegeta preguntó.

—No les mentiré, aunque ahora esté estable, eso no garantiza que no pueda venir una crisis.

—¿Así que Yunny no está a salvo de todo? —inquirió mi esposa, ahora ya con sus ojos de color rojo por tanto llorar.

—No—admitió Dende—, si bien es cierto, la propia energía de Pan la protegió por breves momentos, el impacto que recibió fue… demasiado.

* * *

Si te ha gustado la historia, dale a like, deja un review (Amo leerlos)

Este capítulo está dedicado a:

Paola Galarza.

Julissa Mayora.

Lorna Lopez.

Saludos.

Odette Kaidens Zeng.


	12. Chapter 12

A veces me pregunto:

¿Por qué hago esto?

¿Qué podría estar haciendo si no escribiera mis locuras de historias?

Y yo misma me respondo:

—No me imagino no hacer esto. Simplemente lo amo. Y, aunque no sea la mejor en esto, al menos me alegra que a algunos les guste, y sigan a esta alocada chica con muchas ideas locas en la cabeza.

 **CHAPTER 12.**

 **POV DE VEGETA.**

"Papá. Ya pude convertirme en súper saiyajin"

"¿La nieta de Kakaroto también pudo hacerlo, Bra?"

"Sí, papá."

"Y, de ustedes dos ¿Quién es más fuerte?"

"Ella, pero por muy poco, papá. Es que ella tiene seis años, y yo cinco. Pero no te preocupes, papá. Le voy a ganar"

—¿Vegeta?

—¿Qué, Bulma?

—Nada, solamente noté que estabas muy distante del resto.

—¿Y cómo querías que estuviera, eh?

—Solo era una pregunta. Tampoco es para que te enfades.

—No… yo… yo lo siento.

—¿Qué?

—Lo que oíste, no lo repetiré otra vez.

—De acuerdo—dijo, se sentó a un lado de mí.

Aguardamos en silencio, mientras vimos como Dende curaba a Pan.

En completo estado de vulnerabilidad, esa niñata nos tenía a todos en constante alarma.

—¿Creí que dijiste solo una semana, Dende?

—Gohan. Sí, lo dije, pero ella necesita de más tiempo, por el ello el cambio de opinión.

—¿Y es seguro que ella despertará en esa fecha?

—Sí, Trunks. Y desde ya les advierto, estará aturdida.

Mientras Dende les daba indicaciones a todos para la fecha en la cual Pan despertara, mis ojos no se pudieron apartar de su vientre.

"Papá. Tengo algo que decirte"

"¿Qué cosa, Trunks?"

"Me voy a casar"

 **FLASHBACK.**

—¿Qué mierda estás diciendo, Trunks? Según yo recuerdo, dijiste que esas mujeres no eran más que tus amigas.

—Papá…

—¿Y ahora me dices que te vas a casar? ¿Con quién diablos, eh? Ni siquiera sabíamos que tenías una novia oficial.

—Papá. Lo que te diré te sorprenderá un poco.

Realmente me molestó mucho lo que dijo, en especial porque ¿Cómo alguien puede decir algo así de improvisto?

—¿Quién es? ¿La conocemos?

—Sí. La conoces.

—¿Quién es?—quería lo mejor para mi hijo, pero aun así esa noticia no dejó de sorprenderme.

¿Con quién diablos Trunks pretendía casarse?

Ni siquiera nos había presentado a su supuesta novia formal.

—Es Mai. Anoche le pedí que fuera mi esposa.

—¿Mai, dices?—pregunté un tanto asombrado.

Si bien es cierto, de niño, Trunks sentía cierto tipo de atracción por Mai, nunca creí que llegaría el día en el que él me estuviera diciendo semejante noticia.

Por otra parte, ni siquiera yo había intuido nada al respecto, aunque era de suponerse, ella trabajaba en la misma empresa. Debí haber previsto algo como esto.

—Sí, papá.

—¿Estás seguro que es lo que quieres hacer?

—Sí. Quiero casarme con ella.

—¿Cuándo?

—Quizá en tres o cuatro meses.

—¿Por qué la prisa? ¿No se acaban de comprometer recientemente?

—No es lo que te estás imaginando, simplemente queremos casarnos, y ya.

—¿Acaso está embarazada?

—No—afirmó—. Mai usa anticonceptivos, así que eso es improbable.

—Ya. Entonces, si estás seguro, yo no tengo nada que objetar. Es tu decisión, ya tienes la suficiente edad para decidir ¿o no?

—Sí, por eso precisamente te lo comenté a ti. Quería que lo supieras.

—¿Tu madre ya lo sabe?

—No. Se lo iba a decir hoy, pero cómo no está. Preferí decírtelo a ti, porque pienso hacer una fiesta de compromiso.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

Fiesta que nunca se llevó a cabo, porque solos semanas después ese par rompió su compromiso, por motivos que desconozco, incluso ahora.

Trunks nunca me habló de aquello.

"¿A dónde vas, Bra?"

"Papá. Pan hoy llega de viaje. Y la iré a recoger al aeropuerto"

 **FLASHBACK.**

—Hm. ¿Acaso no se habían visto hace apenas quince días?

—Sí, pero ahora es diferente, ella volverá a vivir con sus padres, después de dos años al fin podremos estar juntas de nuevo. Y salir a entrenar, quiero saber qué tanto ha aprendido en este tiempo.

—No es para tanto. Se veían cada seis meses. Y el que regrese aquí no es algo que marque gran diferencia ¿O sí?

—Papá ¿No lo entiendes? Pan es mi amiga, y también somos rivales ¿No eras tú el más interesado en que explote al máximo mis poderes?

—Sí, pero…

—Por eso, a mí me beneficia mucho el que Pan regrese, de ese modo, tendré una compañera de entrenamiento. Además, me interesa mucho saber qué tanto ha aprendido a hacer en este tiempo. Estoy completamente segura que las veces que nos hemos reunido para entrenar, ella no saca a relucir su verdadera fuerza, y eso me molesta mucho—dijo mi orgullosa hija, y yo no podía estar más que satisfecho con su actitud.

—Me parece bien que quieras entrenar más, Bra.

—Sí, es algo que solo con Pan puedo hacer. Quiero explotar mis poderes, papá. Y, con Pan, las peleas siempre son entretenidas.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

Creí que era una exageración de parte de mi hija el decir eso, pero años después supe que era verdad.

Esa niña portaba el orgullo saiyajin en las venas. Cada golpe que daba me hacía recordar los tiempos en los cuales yo vivía en mi palacio, y aprovechaba cada oportunidad que tenía para ir a ver los enfrentamientos de las cortesanas de mi padre.

Eran luchas campales entre ellas, no solo se trataba de desafiarse mutuamente por el poderío que tenían dentro de la corte interna, sino que era un desafío a su orgullo, por sus lugares correspondientes. Por honor.

Pero de todas aquellas mujeres, mi madre siempre sobresalió.

Ahora que lo pienso, no tengo suficientes recuerdos sobre ella. Ahora que el tiempo ha pasado, casi no logro visualizar por completo a mi madre. No logro recordar su cara a detalle, quizá se deba a que yo aún era muy pequeño cuando la vi por última vez.

Ahora recuerdo que tenía un largo cabello negro, también recuerdo que era algo más pequeña que mi padre, pero aparte de ello…

El tono de su voz se ha desvanecido de mi mente. Más, solo me quedan algunos recuerdos de las batallas campales que solía tener con las concubinas de mi padre. Recuerdo cómo todos la alababan, y no era para menos, no por nada era la reina.

Aunque la veía una vez por mes, y, a menudo, era cuando yo entrenaba, nunca podré olvidar lo orgullosa y exigente que era. Y, Ahora que recuerdo…

"Eres el príncipe de Vegetasei. Tienes que ser el mejor. Ahora, quiero que destruyas a esos saibaimen"

 **FLASHBACK.**

Estaba agotado y frustrado, no porque ellos fuesen más fuertes, más bien era por el par de mordidas que me habían dado, las mismas me hicieron marearme un poco e inexplicablemente tenía mucho sueño y cansancio.

En la otra esquina del salón, mi madre estaba viendo mi entrenamiento desde su lugar, sin decirme nada, solo se limitó a observar.

Cerré los ojos brevemente, pero al segundo de hacerlo, sentí como uno de esos malditos saibaimen me habían lanzado lejos del campo de batalla con una patada que logró romperme el labio.

Como pude me coloqué en posición de nuevo, pero entonces mi madre se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia mí.

—¡Príncipe heredero!—saludó el séquito detrás de ella, arrodillándose en el piso.

—Príncipe heredero—dijo por fin mi madre.

—Su majestad. Mis respetos—reverencié ante ella cuando se paró en frente de mí. Apenas saludé, levanté mi vista hacia ella, y la mantuve allí hasta que ella decidió apartarla de la mía.

—Llamen a todos los que están a cargo del entrenamiento del príncipe heredero.

Una de los miembros de su séquito, hizo lo que ella le pidió, para luego volver a su posición de reverencia con respecto a nosotros.

Cuando hubieron llegado los generales que me habían estado entrenando, mi madre los confrontó.

—¿Quién ha estado entrenado al príncipe?

—Y-yo… yo lo he hecho, su majest…—ni bien terminó de hablar, mi madre fulminó al tipo con una ráfaga de ki de la palma de su mano, y ni siquiera tuvo que mirarlo.

—Sch. Maldito idiota—bramó, cruzándose de brazos—. ¿Quién más ha estado cargo de él?

—El General Shuo era el que estaba al tanto del entrenamiento del príncipe heredero, su majestad—dijo uno de los hombres encargados de proporcionarme indumentaria para mi entrenamiento.

—¡Acaso no ven en qué condición está el príncipe!—gritó, haciendo resonar su voz en todo el salón—. ¡El príncipe nació con un poder elevado de pelea! ¡¿Cómo a sus cuatro años no ha logrado superar por mucho sus limitaciones?!

—Su majest…

Sin que nadie lo pudieran prever, mi madre terminó con la vida de los que hasta ahora habían sido mis tutores.

—Sch. Vayan por el General Napa de la quinta división.

—S-sí, su majestad—dijo una de las mujeres, antes de abandonar la habitación.

—Príncipe—me llamó.

—¿Sí, su majestad?

Ella no dijo nada por breves momentos, y solo se me quedó mirando de su posición de pie.

—Déjennos solos.

—Su majestad—su corte le obedeció, y salieron del salón sin hacer el menor ruido posible. Dejándonos solos.

—Príncipe—empezó, y yo me limité a escucharla.

Después de dos meses sin haberla visto, quería darle una buena impresión de mi entrenamiento, pero con aquellas mordidas en mi hombro en mi mano, no creía que ella estaría de buen humor.

—Las heridas que tienes afectan tu movilidad y concentración, porque contienen una toxina que paraliza los músculos.

—Sí.

Era justamente lo que estaba pasando con mi cuerpo justo ahora.

—Esta fue las consecuencias de tus actos. Debiste haberlo previsto.

—Sí, su majestad.

—No considero que sea enteramente tu culpa, a decir verdad, aquel general no estaba capacitado para entrenar al príncipe heredero.

¿Acaso mi madre estaba disculpándome?

—Irás a las habitaciones de recuperación, apenas termine tu entrenamiento. Solo saldrás de aquí hasta que termines con todos los saibaimen ¿Entendido, príncipe Vegeta?

¿Qué?

Ella nunca me había llamado por mi nombre. Siempre era como príncipe heredero ¿Por qué el cambio? O quizá ¿Era el efecto de las mordida, acaso?

—Ah, sí. Sí, su majestad imperial—me apresuré a contestar.

—Vegeta—Era oficial. Estaba con fiebre extrema o estaba muerto en el peor de los casos.

—¿Sí?

—Aunque tienes solo cuatro años, tienes que aprender las responsabilidades que tienes. Porque naciste con derechos que nadie más tiene, y con ello, vienen las responsabilidades. Eres el príncipe de Vegetasei. Por eso tienes que ser el mejor. Ahora, quiero que destruyas a esos saibaimen. Y luego podrás descansar. Pero antes, quiero que los destruyas.

—Sí.

—Si sobrevives, me estarás demostrando que estás hecho para asumir tu lugar en el imperio, caso contrario, será mejor que mueras. Si no sirves para el cargo, entonces no estorbes.

—Ah…—De ninguna manera me vería humillado ante ella nuevamente—. ¡Sí, su majestad!

En ese instante, las puertas se abrieron.

—Su majestad. El general Napa está aquí.

—Dile que pase.

—Sí.

—Su majestad imperial, mis saludos—dijo aquel gigante hombre calvo, de rodillas antes mi madre.

—General Napa. He escuchado de sus hazañas con su división.

—Me siento honrado, su majestad.

—Si soy sincera. Me ha sorprendido bastante el éxito de sus divisiones, usted mejor que nadie sabrá lo que quiero decir.

—Sí.

—Era la división que más bajas tenía, al igual que sus éxitos en batalla. Pero ahora, es uno de los mejores, en gran medida se debe a su supervisión.

—Le extiendo mis agradecimientos por la consideración—dijo el hombre aún arrodillado delante de mi madre.

—Sí. Ahora necesito algo de usted.

—Usted solo ordene, su majestad. Estoy a su disposición.

—Levántese—Yo no podía creer el tamaño que tenía el hombre. Era un gigante ser—. General Napa, quiero que jure lealtad.

—Su majestad, yo le juro serle leal, hasta el final de mis días.

—Así es, pero también quiero que haga lo mismo para con el príncipe heredero.

—Príncipe—dijo el hombre que cualquier momento podría aplastarme con su enorme cuerpo—. Yo le juro serle leal.

—Bien. Entenderás que si no cumples, te asesinaré, a ti y a tu familia.

—Sí, su majestad. Pero… ¿Qué necesita de mí?

—Quiero que te hagas cargo del entrenamiento del príncipe. Desde ahora, serás su tutor. Las veinticinco horas del día, los siete días de la semana ¿Estoy siendo clara?

—Sí, su majestad—reverenció nuevamente, antes de que mi madre pasara de largo con dirección a la puerta.

—Pasa por la corte interna a las veinte horas. Te daré mayor información.

Cuando mi madre hubo salido de la habitación, el hombre se levantó de su lugar, y me miró.

—Príncipe heredero. Seré su tutor de ahora en adelante. Mi nombre es Napa.

—Como sea—contesté, dirigiéndome a matar a los saibaimen que me habían herido—. Jamás se los perdonaré.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

Después de ello, no creo haberla vuelto a ver. Tiempo después, me informaron que ella murió.

Quizá por eso, el ver a Pan y a Bra entrenar, había sido lo más entretenido que por años hice. Bueno, hasta que Pan decidió irse a vivir un tiempo en el extranjero en compañía del papanatas de Mr. Satán.

Para cuando regresó, ella definía la palabra saiyajin por dónde sea que le mirara. Y para cuando se casó con Trunks, yo no podía sino pensar que mi hijo había tomado una excelente decisión. Mejor incluso de la habría tomado si se hubiese caso con Mai.

No era que me molestara la muchacha en cuestión. Simplemente, no tenía el espíritu que Pan desprendía, y eso era algo en el Kakaroto también estaba de acuerdo.

"Seremos familia, Vegeta"

"Es una pesadilla"

"Vamos, no es tan malo o ¿Acaso preferirías que mi nieta no se hubiera casado con Trunks?"

"Me es irrelevante"

"A decir verdad, Pan es… perfecta para Trunks"

"'¿Por qué lo dices, Kakaroto?"

"Porque ama la batalla, si bien lo recuerdo, dijiste alguna vez que, debido a nuestra sangre saiyajin, nos gustaban las mujeres de fuerte carácter"

"¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con Pan?"

"Bueno, Pan ama las batallas y además, tiene espíritu para eso, justo en la medida para hacerla perfecta"

"Hm ¿Qué estupideces estás diciendo, Kakaroto?"

"Solo la verdad"

"Hm. Ya estás ebrio"

"Quizá, pero ¿Puedes negar que lo que dije es cierto?"

"Hm."

Aquel día no me podía parecer más irrelevante aquella descripción, pero vaya que el tiempo le dio la razón al idiota de Kakaroto. Quien ahora había envejecido demasiado a causa de la preocupación por su dolor de cabeza en antaño, y la adoración de su vida en el presente.

"Milk la ama demasiado, creo que es porque nunca pudimos tener una hija propia"

Y eso era más que evidente, la arpía de Kakaroto, no se había querido mover de aquella habitación, y Trunks, sobraba decirlo.

Apenas sí había comida algo en el transcurso de los días, mientras todos esperábamos que los días pasaran pronto.

"No podemos, no es conveniente mantenerla en la habitación del tiempo. Si bien es cierto, en unos cuantos minutos pasarían horas allí dentro, lo cierto es que, si llega a darse una crisis, no podríamos salvarlas porque, simplemente el tiempo pasaría demasiado rápido para que yo pudiese actuar"

Y ahora solo teníamos que esperar que los días en aquella habitación del tiempo pasaran. Pero menos mal, ya faltaba poco para que ella saliera del coma.

"De mi boca nunca saldrá nada"

"Así es, yo tampoco. Se lo prometo"

Niñata…

Yunny y tú tienen que salvarse. A como dé lugar, tienen que hacerlo.

Si no lo haces, Pan. Jamás te lo perdonaré

 **POV DE GOTEN.**

—Iré a ver a Pan—comenté mientras bajaba la pantalla de la portátil y la metía en el bolso de computador.

—Yo voy contigo, Goten—me dijo Bra metiendo los papeles de la empresa en su portafolio. Apenas terminábamos con nuestros trabajos en la empresa, y volábamos a toda velocidad para ver a Pan.

En estos días, por obvias razones, Trunks no había venido a trabajar, y ahora Bra era la presidenta encargada.

Bulma se había hecho cargo de vicepresidencia, y yo había decidido ayudarlas lo máximo que pudiera.

—Mamá ya se ha ido en la nave.

—Sí, vamos.

—Si te soy sincera, Goten….—dijo—.No he podido dormir en todos estos días, estoy muy preocupada por Pan. Ahora…

—Ella es fuerte, Bra.

—Lo sé, pero con todas las crisis que ha tenido…—se le imposibilitó continuar, por lo cual decidí no agrandar más la herida e interrumpirá para que pudiéramos irnos ya de la empresa.

"Cuando despierte, traten de no llenarla de demasiadas preguntas. Deben comprender que en ese momento estará aturdida."

"Dende…"

"Se los pido, por favor"

—Bra. Vámonos.

Mientras íbamos volando, no pude dejar de pensar en cómo se habían dado las cosas en esta última semana. Realmente, todo esto era una mierda.

De no haber sido por esos androides, nada de esto estaría pasando. Pero maldita sea la hora en la que no me quedé con ellas allí.

De no haber acompañado a mi papá a destruir a los androides, podría haber intervenido y haberla ayudado en algo.

"¡Eres un idiota, Goten! ¡Me asustaste!"

"¿Qué, Pan? ¿Acaso no me sentiste?"

"Por supuesto que no puede sentirte, Goten"

"¿Por qué, papá?"

"La nena está absorbiendo la energía de Pan, por eso, la misma llega a distorsionarse un poco, y ella no puede concentrarla lo suficiente como para poder sentir el ki o incluso volar"

Maldita sea. Eso era lo que le había jugado una mala pasada a Pan, caso contrario, dudo mucho que aquel maldito androide hubiese podido hacerle el menor daño posible a Pan, pero su ventaja fue que la encontró totalmente…

Mierda.

Tuve que haberme quedado.

"Cuando pueda, te daré una paliza, tío Goten"

Niñata, casi te mueres. Y por culpa de unas maldita hojalatas.

Es que solo de recordarlo, hace que me den ganas de volver a ese sitio y hacer estallar todo el complejo.

Menos mal destruimos todos esos laboratorios, y también al androide que lastimó a Pan.

 **FLASHBACK.**

—¡Mataré a ese bastardo, hijo de puta!—dijo Trunks saliendo de la habitación como si el mismo demonio lo hubiese poseído, conmigo pisándole los talones.

—Trunks. Trunks. Trunks—apenas sí pude detenerlo—. Cálmate, cálmate, por favor.

—¡¿Cómo pides que me calme, Goten?!—me gritó totalmente cabreado—. ¡¿Acaso no estás viendo como aquel bastardo la dejó?!

—Sí, hermano. Sí—afirmé—. Pero ahora, Pan te necesita con ella aquí, ya oíste a Dende que podría sobrevenir una crisis. Tienes que permanecer aquí.

—¡No! ¡Yo iré a matar a ese cabrón, hijo de puta, Goten! ¡Suéltame!

—¡Trunks! Hermano, cálmate. Y escúchame.

—¡No quiero, iré y mataré a ese cabrón!—dijo con su gélida voz.

—¡No, Trunks!—le haría entender a este hombre a como diera lugar— ¡En el estado en el que estás no es conveniente, mejor quédate aquí con Pan y con Yunny, ellas son las que ahora importan!

—Gote…—ni siquiera pudo completar, ya que las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, y sus fuerzas se habían desvanecido por completo, ahora solo tenía a un hombre quebrado entre mis manos sujetando firmemente sus hombros.

—Hermano. Yo iré.

—Got…

—No te preocupes, yo haré pagar al infeliz.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**.

Y así, fue. Encontré al bastardo con la ayuda de Bulma, y entonces lo asesiné.

Le dije e hice cosas que me avergüenzan en cuanto me veo al espejo, pero es que la rabia para con él por lo que le había hecho a Pan y a Yunny no podía tener perdón de mi parte, y esto seguro, para Trunks todo lo que hice hubiese sido poco a comparación.

Al fin llegamos al templo, y al igual que siempre, nos dirigimos a aquella habitación. Dentro ya se encontraba mi madre, con su pálido semblante.

Para nadie era un secreto que mi madre adoraba a Pan, en especial porque decía que ella se parecía mucho a ella cuando joven. Y vaya que tenía razón, en algunas de las fotografías que mi madre tenía de ella, nadie podía negar que Pan y ella se parecían.

Videl no estaba nunca demasiado lejos de Pan, al igual que Gohan. Mi pobre hermano estaba muy preocupado, todos lo estábamos, pero cada uno estaba asumiendo la tristeza de una forma diferente. A nuestra manera.

Aunque Vegeta nunca lo mostrara, lo cierto es que creo que también lo está, es decir, desde aquel día, no ha abandonado el templo, y está aquí, al menos escuchando todo lo referente a Pan y a Yunny.

 **POV DE TRUNKS.**

He vivido un verdadero infierno en estos días. Apenas si he podido dormir por breves momentos, mientras espero que Pan despierte.

Si su pecho no subiera y bajara ante cada inspiro y respiro, pensaría que ella estaba muerta.

Ahora la dejé en compañía de su madre y su abuela, quienes tampoco se separan de ella.

Apoyé mis manos en el lavabo, y me miré al espejo, un par de sombras negras se extendían en mis párpados inferiores, y no era para menos, hoy culmina el periodo de coma de Pan.

—¿Trunks?—llamó Dende desde fuera del cuarto de baño.

—¿Sí?—contesté, apoyándome en la pared— ¿Qué sucede, Dende?

—Trunks. Pan despertará en breve.

—Sí. Voy en seguida.

Apenas lo dijo, corrí hacia la habitación de mi esposa, me senté a un lado de ella, y aguardé a que abriera los ojos.

—Dende…—empecé cuando pasaron los minutos y ella no reaccionaba.

—Trunks. Solo aguarda un poco más.

Otro par de minutos pasaron, y realmente me estaba exasperando demasiado.

—Dende—le dije cuando tomé su mano, pero aun así, ella seguía sin reaccionar ante nada.

—¿Dende? ¿Mi Pan está bien?—preguntó Gohan, al igual de preocupado que yo.

—Les pido, sean pacientes. Aguarden solo un poco más, entiendan que el cuerpo tarda en reaccionar después de un coma inducido, y cada persona es diferente. Debemos esperar.

—Dinos por favor que nada está mal con nuestra Pan—pidió Milk-san, y yo también quería esa explicación, y Dende solo atinó a asentir con su cabeza—Pan, mi niña—dijo su abuela antes de sentarse al otro extremo, y tomando su mano, la colocó sobre su pecho—. Por favor, despierta.

No nos quedó más remedio que esperar, y tal como dijo Dende, al cabo de media hora de esperar, Pan empezó a reaccionar. Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente, y sus labios resecos apenas si pudieron entreabrirse un poco.

—Les pido, aún está débil. No esperen que reaccione de inmediato—pidió Dende—. Además, les pido paciencia.

—Pan…—susurró Videl, al lado de su hija—. Mi niña.

Un tanto aturdida, a mi parecer, Pan barrió el panorama con sus ojos. Su expresión sin atisbo de ninguna emoción nos miró a todos.

—Señora, Milk. Por favor, abra la ventana—pidió Dende, y Milk-san no tardó nada en hacerlo.

—¿Pan?—preguntó Dende, y ella reaccionó al llamado, eso significaba que estaba bien—. Bienvenida.

Ella no hacía nada más que pestañear. Al parecer no estaba comprendiendo lo que le estábamos diciendo.

—Todos nos hemos reunido por ti, Pan—le dijo Dende en tono positivo, y mostrándole cariño—. Pan ¿Puedes escucharme con claridad?

—Sí—contestó en un susurro. Y todos nosotros pudimos soltar el aire que nuestros pulmones estaban reteniendo.

—Bien, Pan… ahora…

—¿Q-qué…—apenas si dijo Pan mirando su vientre—…

—Pan, por favor cálmate—dijo Dende.

—¿Y Yunny?—Preguntó con la cara deformada por el de horror—. ¡¿Dónde está Yunny?!—gritó.

Ninguno de nosotros se atrevía a decir nada, y solamente atinamos agachar la cabeza, y dejar que todo surgiera por consecuencia de la lógica.

—Trunks—me llamó, y mis ojos se encontraron con los de ella, aglutinados por las lágrimas y otras cuantas que ya habían descendido por sus mejillas—. No es cierto—susurró antes de siquiera poder contestarle. Siendo un cobarde, me mordí los labios, agaché mi cabeza, y solo asentí.

—¡Estás mintiendo!—me gritó con la cara tan roja como nunca antes la había visto—. ¡¿Por qué eres tan cruel conmigo?!

—Pan…—quiso interferir Dende.

—¡No! ¡No mientan!—dijo exaltada, y llorando totalmente sin consuelo.

—Mi niña—dijo su madre envolviéndola en brazos—. Lo sentimos tanto, amor.

—No... eso…—finalmente, soltó al llanto desgarrador que tanto temí yo.

—Pan, por favor. Cálmate—pidió Dende, pero todo fue en vano, no habría consuelo ahora.

Ya no lo resistí más, y corrí hacia ella, prácticamente arrancándola de los brazos de su madre.

—¡Pan!—la estreché entre mis brazos, y también lloré con ella.

—Trunks no mientas...—dijo en medio de su hipeo—….por favor.

—Pan….

— ¡Di que no es verdad!—pidió, mirándome a los ojos—T-trunks…—negó con su cabeza de lado a lado, aun negándose a aceptarlo.

—Lo siento, nena. Es verdad, Yunny murió.

* * *

Si te ha gustado la historia, Let me a review.

Saludos.

 **Odette Kaidens Zeng.**


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13.**

 **POV DE PAN.**

"Lo siento, nena. Yunny murió"

Mi mundo se detuvo. Trunks lo acaba de confirmar. Era verdad.

—Ah… Yu-yunny...—El nudo en mi garganta se hizo más fuerte. Y mis ojos solo se aglutinaron de lágrimas—, Mi Yunny…

—Nena—solo pude tomar con fuerza el polo de mi esposo entre mis manos, y apretarme a él.

—Trunks…

"Esa nena tuya sí que come, Pan"

"Déjala, Goku. Es mucho mejor así, nacerá bien y fuerte"

—Yunny…

—Amor. Por favor, tenemos que ser fuertes.

—¡Murió! ¡Trunks!—como si la vida se me fuera en ese instante, solo apreté la tela en mis manos fuertemente— ¡Trunks! ¡Nuestra niña…murió!

—Nena…

Esto no puede estar pasando, es algo contra natura, no quiero, no puedo asumirlo, no está pasando. No es verdad.

¿Qué clase de pesadilla es esta?

"Nace bien, mi Yunny. Mamá y yo te estamos esperando"

"Trunks…"

"¿Nena?"

"Te amo"

Mi Yunny no.

—Pan… por favor, no debes… te hará mal—No quería escucharlo. Aun no asumo lo que dijo—. Nena, acabas de salir de coma… tienes que…

—No. No. No—negué mientras mi cuerpo no dejaba de convulsionar.

"¿Cómo se llamará la nena, eh?"

"Yuhuan"

"¿Y qué dice el padre?"

"Está muy feliz"

Kami. Me he quedado sin aire, sin nada.

"Mi Yunny. Vamos con papá"

Nada. Ahora me han arrancado el alma. Nada tiene sentido. Solo faltaba poco para tenerla, y ahora me decían que…

—¿Por qué, Trunks?—Muerta. Mi hija había muerto.

—Nena…

—¿Por qué mi Yunny?—Escondí mi cara en el cuello de mi esposo, y lloré sin control.

 **POV DE GOKU.**

—Mi niña está sufriendo mucho, Gohan—dijo mi nuera mientras tomaba el brazo de mi hijo y escondía su rostro en él—. Estaba muy emocionada por Yunny.

—Sí—se limitó a decir. Al igual que todos nosotros, prefirió no hablar mucho.

Todos estábamos preocupados por la reacción de Pan en cuanto despertara, y, tal y como lo habíamos predicho, ella estalló.

"¿Cómo te estás sintiendo, Pan? ¿Ya puedes controlar un poco mejor tu ki?"

"Ah. Solo un poco, abuelito. Lo que sí es cierto es que esta nena, vaya que es egoísta. No le quiere dejar nada de energía a su madre"

"¿A qué lado de la familia se parecerá?"

"Obviamente a los Briefs. Pero no te preocupes, abuelito. También es una Son"

Pero ninguno de nosotros imaginábamos la intensidad con la que reaccionaría.

"¡¿Por qué eres tan cruel conmigo?!"

Le gritó a Trunks cuando se lo dijo. Pero, como ninguno de nosotros había pasado por aquello, entonces no podíamos comprender la dimensión de su dolor.

Ninguna de las mujeres de nuestra familia había pasado por algo así.

"El feto está muerto. Trunks. Tenemos que sacarla."

"¿Qué dices?"

"Lo lamento mucho, Trunks. Pero Yunny no lo logró"

"Mi niña… está…"

"Sobrevinieron muchas crisis, y, bueno… ella está muerta en el vientre de su madre"

Pobres muchachos. Esperaban con tantas ansias a Yunny, y ahora solo quedaba sus restos cremados en una pequeña caja conmemorativa.

—Dende ¿Hicimos bien en dejarlos solos?—preguntó triste mi esposa.

—Sí, señora Milk. Como padres de la niña, deben asumir la pérdida, y apoyarse mutuamente. Ahora más que nunca. Pero entenderán que la unión familiar en este momento es la que más pesa.

Ninguno de nosotros dijo nada ante esa declaración, en fin, todos sabíamos nuestro deber, y solo pudimos aguardar hasta que nos dijeran que podíamos entrar a la habitación.

Los minutos pasaron, y tanto Trunks como Pan no salían de allí.

—Goku—dijo Milk antes de esconder la cara en mi pecho—. Nuestra niña está sufriendo.

—Lo sé, Milk—coloqué mi mano sobre su cabeza, y solo pude abrazarla fuertemente a mí—Tenemos que ser fuertes, y darle nuestro apoyo tanto a Trunks como a Pan.

—Lo sé, pero es que… es tan triste. Ella estaba muy emocionada con la llegada de Yunny. Esto no es justo, Goku.

—Lo sé, Milk. Sch. Maldita sea la hora en la que las esferas se convirtieron en piedras.

Ella asintió tristemente, justo antes de volver a esconder la cara en mi dogi.

 **POV DE TRUNKS.**

"Ella está muerta. Debemos sacarla del vientre de su madre"

No podía creerlo cuando Dende me lo dijo. Mi hija se había aferrado, al igual que su madre, a la vida, y ahora, en una de las constantes revisiones que Dende le hacía a Pan, me soltaba tal noticia macabra.

"Sacaré a la nena de su vientre. Opino que será peor para Pan si la hago salir del coma justo ahora para que tenga un parto, pero con un bebé muerto."

"Dende. Haz lo que tengas que hacer. Solo quiero que Pan sobreviva"

¿Qué más podía hacer ahora?

Mi Yunny había muerto, y la única que ahora me quedaba era Pan. Como dijo Dende, era una crueldad sacarla del coma, para tan solo parir a nuestra nena muerta.

No. Si había un método para causarle el menor dolor a Pan, pues se haría.

"Dende. Adelante"

 **FLASHBACK.**

Después de haberlo hecho, Dende me hizo sostenerla en brazos.

—Yunny…

Miré ahora el cuerpo frío de mi princesa y no pude evitar soltar a llanto.

—Mi amor…

El alma me dolía en extremo. Iba a ser una preciosa nena.

"Ya que yo escogí el nombre. Tú tienes que decidir cómo la llamaremos de cariño, Trunks"

"¿Qué tal Yunny?"

"¿Es en serio?"

"¿No te gusta acaso, Pan?"

"No, Yunny me parece bien"

—Trunks—me llamó Dende, colocando su mano en mi hombro—. Yo lo siento mucho, Trunks. Recibe mi sentido pésame.

—Faltaba tan poco, Dende. Tan poco—llorando, solo pude abrazar a mi nena, y apretarla fuertemente a mi pecho—. Mi Yunny.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

—Trunks—mi esposa me miró con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, pero apenas y lo hizo, nuevas lágrimas se aglutinaron en sus ojos.

—Nena, ya no llores más.

—Quiero verla—pidió con la voz quebrada.

—Pan…

—Quiero verla, Trunks.

—La cremaron, Pan.

—Aun así… yo—tragó grueso antes de completar—quiero ver a mi niña.

 **POV DE PAN.**

—Nena… Tienes que descansar.

—N-no quiero—le dije con mi labio inferior y mi cuerpo temblante.

"¿Cómo está mi nena, doctora?"

"Sra. Briefs. Ella está muy bien"

—De acuerdo, iremos. Está en la otra habitación. Pensé en hacer algo conmemorativo por ella.

Ante esa declaración solo pude asentir en silencio.

—Trunks… —empecé. Dolería, pero tenía que saberlo—. ¿Qué… pasó exactamente con ella? Por favor, dime.

—Pan… tuviste muchas complicaciones, por momentos, pensé que morirías, estabas muy lastimada, y pues…. Yunny no estaba muy diferente a ti.

Escucharlo decir eso, apuñaló mi corazón, tanto que hasta el respirar me dolía demasiado.

—Dende hizo lo posible por restaurar los tejidos tanto tuyos como los de Yunny, pero aunque lo logró, Yunny no…

—Estaba muerta en mi vientre—completé entendiendo la situación.

—Así es, Pan.

—Sch—las lágrimas no cesaban ante cada cosa que escuchaba, pero aunque sabía que todo aquello me estaba haciendo daño, tenía que saberlo—. Vamos, Trunks—me levanté de la cama, sorbí mi nariz, y en compañía de Trunks salimos rumbo al salón en donde las cenizas de mi niña estaban dentro de la caja de una caja conmemorativa.

La tomé en mis manos, la pegué a mi cuerpo, y de nuevo lloré.

 **POV DE GOTEN.**

—¡Ah!—No habría consuelo para Pan después de esto. Y todos allí lo sabíamos.

Lo único que podíamos hacer es quedarnos callados, mientras Pan se deshacía en dolor, y lloraba a mares.

"¿Cuánto falta para tener a la sobrina de segunda generación aquí, Pan?"

"¡Oye! Creo haberte advertido que no te metieras con mi niña"

"Está bien, pero dime ¿Cuánto tiempo?"

"Solo un mes, y ya tendré a Yunny aquí conmigo, con mamá"

—Mi Pan…

—Será mejor que la dejes desahogarse, Milk.

—Pero Goku…—intentó excusarse mi madre, pero ante la mirada seria de mi papá, ella solo pudo asentir, y decir:—, tienes razón, esperaré.

Al cabo de una hora, Pan logró tranquilizarse un poco al menos. Mi mamá, Bra, Bulma, Videl, estaban acompañándola, tal y como nosotros lo estábamos haciendo con Trunks.

—Hermano, lo siento.

—Gracias, Goten.

—Solo dime lo qué tengo que hacer para ayudarte, y lo haré.

—Gracias, Goten. Ya has hecho mucho por mí y por la empresa, por eso ahora solo quiero que Pan descanse. Han sido muchas emociones juntas en un solo día.

—Sí. Pero Pan es fuerte, ella se sobrepondrá.

 **POV DE PAN.**

—Mi Pan. Yo lo lamento mucho, mi amor—me abrazó mi madre para consolarme, y, aunque hubiese querido llorar, no habría podido, literalmente ya no podía.

—Mamá.

Me abracé a ella, y solo hipee.

—Tranquila, amor. Tranquila.

Después de ella, una a una de las mujeres de mi familia, me abrazaron y me dieron su sentido pésame por la muerte de mi hijita.

—Lo siento mucho, Pan. Pero, aún eres muy joven, podrás tener más hijos en el futuro.

¿Qué?

Con esa respuesta, Bulma pretendía aliviar mi dolor, sin embargo, aunque esa frase intentaba darme ánimo y aliviar mi dolor, lo cierto es que, lo que dijo parecía estar minimizando mi dolor y el proceso por el cual yo estaba atravesando para asumir mi pérdida.

—Ah… sí, Bulma-san.

Después de una breve ceremonia, tomamos los restos, y los esparcimos desde el templo de Kamisama.

Era lo mínimo que podía hacer por mi niña. No fui lo suficientemente fuerte como mantenerla a salvo del peligro.

Lo siento, mi niña.

Tu madre no pudo protegerte.

 **POV DE BRA.**

—¿Trunks?

—¿Sí, Bra?

—¿Podría ir contigo? Quiero visitar a Pan.

Mi hermano solo asintió, tomó su casimir de su sillón, y juntos salimos de la empresa. Nos subimos al auto, y él condujo con rumbo a su casa.

—¿Cómo está Pan?—pregunté a mitad del camino.

—Ella está mejor, Bra.

—Eso es bueno de escuchar.

—Vaya que sí, a decir verdad, ni yo me creo que ya haya pasado un mes y medio.

—Sí, el tiempo ha pasado demasiado rápido. Pero ¿Y tú? ¿Qué tal estás tomando la situación?

—La estoy tolerando, Bra. Créeme que ha sido duro, pero la que más estaba afectada era Pan.

—Ya veo. Pero para eso estás tú, para apoyarla.

—Sí.

 **POV DE PAN.**

—¿Señora, Briefs?

—Dime—contesté sin retornar a ver a Cori.

—El señor Briefs llamó desde la oficina. Viene en compañía de la señorita Bra. Llegarán en breve ¿Desea usted que sirva la cena?

—Sí, por favor, Cori. Bajo en seguida, muchas gracias.

—De nada, señora Briefs.

Cuando me hubo dejado sola, continué con mi labor: Finiquitando las últimas pertenencias de la habitación que sería de mi niña. Lo más duro que había tenido que hacer el día de hoy.

 **FLASHBACK.**

Después de haber tenido todo listo, todo preparado para recibir a mi niña. Ahora tenía que empacar todas las cosas que le pertenecían. Me había librado de esta tortura todos estos días, a decir verdad, traba de evitar esto lo máximo posible, pero tenía que hacerse algún día. Y, hoy había sido ese día.

Ya había desarmado la cuna de mi nena, había empacado la ropa, peluches y algunos que otros juguetes, y no había podido evitar llorar mientras hacía mi trabajo.

Quité las calcomanías de conejos, mariposas y flores de su habitación, así como el que era de su nombre.

Empaqué pañales, toallas, y todo cuanto ella usaría, y ahora cuando su me senté después de haber acabado con el trabajo. Solo pude ver una habitación completamente vacía. Sin nada.

El color rosa lavanda de las paredes era lo único que me recordaba que en esta casa íbamos a tener una niña. Arremangándome las mangas de mi vestido blanco, tomé la pintura del bote, la vertí en el dispensador y comencé a pintar las paredes.

De todas maneras, era la misma habitación de mi niña, pero ahora se sentía aterradoramente desoladora. La misma habitación pero no era lo mismo, no se veía, ni se sentía de la misma manera.

El estar aquí hace que mi alma se destroce un poco, y de nuevo las lágrimas me vuelven a invadir. Por eso evitaba lo máximo posible el pasar por aquí, pero como me habían dicho, era hora de empezar a recuperarme de mi pérdida, y este era el primer paso, pero no creo que esté bien para ser el primer paso; ya que lo único que hace es destrozarme el alma.

Me sequé el rostro cubierto por las lágrimas, y continué con mi labor.

"Hoy limpiaré la habitación que era de Yunny"

"¿Estás segura, Pan? ¿Quieres hacerlo hoy?"

"Sí, Trunks"

"De acuerdo, nena. Si es lo que quieres, por mí estará bien"

Debí haberle dado más horas a mi niña.

—Sch—me detuve por breves momentos para tan solo apoyarme en la pared.

De no haber pasado esto, quizá ahora mi niña estaría aquí, sana, y yo nunca habría tenido que estar haciendo esto: Pintando las paredes de la que sería su habitación para tan solo mitigar un poco mi dolor.

No tendría todas sus cosas empacadas en bolsas esperando al camión que se las llevaría para donarlas. Pero aunque me doliera, tenía que aceptarlo.

Cualquiera diría que después de un mes y medio, al menos, el dolor tendría que haber mitigado al menos un poco, pero no. Porque yo era la viva imagen del dolor que producía una pérdida como esta. Pero debía mantenerme serena para todos. Debía hacerlo.

Le di un leve puño a la pared para aliviar mi ira, y continué con mi labor.

Así, terminé la primera, segunda, tercera, y cuarta pared. Cubrí columnas, bordes, todo de un color blanco. Cambié las cortinas de tono rosa por unas de color blanco, y cuando hube acabado, me senté el puff color lila, y aguardé a que las paredes se secaran.

"Debes ser fuerte, mi niña"

"Lo sé, mamá."

Era fácil decirlo, pero hacerlo… Era allí en donde la connotación marcaba diferencia.

Podía presentarme como yo era, podía continuar con mi vida, pero había una diferencia, ahora tenía una pena inmensa por mi nena. Y, quizá sea cuestión de tiempo, o quizá no, pero siento que no fui lo suficientemente buena como para que mi niña permaneciera conmigo por más tiempo del que había estado. Quizá alguien sabía que no sería una mamá que valiera la pena para Yunny.

Sé que aunque le dijera esto a Trunks, él no lo entendería, intenté la primera semana, pero vaya que las personas somos tan diferentes que, asumimos el dolor de distinta manera, y eso era lo que sucedía con nosotros.

Mi esposo, vaya que había salido afectado por la muerte de Yunny, pero nadie, nadie en todo este mundo, que no haya pasado por lo que yo estoy pasando, podrá entender la tristeza que tengo justo ahora, el dolor punzante que no desaparece, y la terrible sensación de haber hecho terriblemente esto, llamado maternidad.

Kami.

Lo más duro que también tengo que soportar es que los demás piensen que ya debía haber superado esta pérdida, pero no, mi duelo es solo mío, y me molesta en extremo que ellos no entiendan mis altibajos.

Por una carajo.

No es un proceso lineal, yo sufro en verdad, y mis niveles de ánimo, a veces hacen que llore, justo como ahora.

¿No pueden entenderlo?

Todavía no es muy pronto.

Por eso estas semanas han sido duras en verdad. Porque, por Kami, un postparto sin bebé es una de las cosas más dolorosas a la que pude haberme enfrentado. Nunca antes sentí tanta desdicha junta, y es que, mis brazos vacíos y mis pechos llenos de leche, pero sin un bebé a quién cuidar, fue lo suficiente como para mis altibajos se hicieran más frecuentes, pero no era todo el rollo del asunto, sino que, durante las primeras semanas, sufrí un sangrado vaginal, acompañado de un dolor intermitente.

Dende dijo que era normal, que tendría que acudir a él solamente si la hemorragia o el dolor empeoraban.

Aparte de ese hecho, resultaba incómodo el que me saliera leche, porque era un recordatorio constante de mi pérdida, sonará estúpido, pero era como si mi propio cuerpo me estuviera echando en cara el que había perdido a mi nena.

Dende me comentó que había algunos medicamentos que podían suprimir la eyección de leche, pero decidí dejar que mi leche dejara de secretarse de manera natural. La última vez que vi a Dende, me informó las causas para haber perdido a mi bebé, así como también las posibles implicaciones que esto tenía para un futuro embarazo.

Mi cuerpo, no tardó tanto en recuperarse para lucir tal y cual estaba antes del embarazo, aunque no había salido a entrenar, Bra venía y me hacía compañía, su apoyo emocional me hacía bien, en especial porque ella no hacía más grande la herida en mí, simplemente hacía que me distrajera con otras cosas.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

Terminé de sacar la última bolsa del cuarto de mi nena, apagué la luz, cerré la puerta, y bajé las escaleras con la bolsa en mis manos.

—Señora, Briefs—me llamó Cori—. El señor y la señorita la están esperando en la sala.

—Sí, enseguida. Solo iré a dejar esto en el garaje. Ah ¿A qué hora viene el camión por las cosas?

—A las ocho, señora.

—Gracias, Cori.

—De nada.

Después de dejar la última bolsa, me dirigí a la sala, en donde, efectivamente me esperaba mi esposo y mi cuñada.

—Oh, Pan—dijo Bra, abrazándome—. Nena. Vine a visitarte ya que tú no pasas por la casa, ni por la empresa.

—Lo siento, Bra—me disculpé, tomando asiento en mi lugar—, pero he estado un poco ocupada.

—Lo entiendo, nena. Pero no te preocupes, por eso, el día de hoy estoy aquí, quería que tú y yo fuéramos a ver una película o, quizá preferirías quedarte aquí.

—Lo segundo, por favor, Bra.

—Entonces no hay nada que objetar. Esta noche dormiré aquí. Espero que no tengas nada que decir al respecto, Trunks.

—Por supuesto que no, Bra. Pero que tonta, eres mi hermana. Siempre serás bienvenida.

—Sí. Bra, efectivamente, y por lo del pijama, no te preocupes. Yo te prestaré uno de los míos.

—Como siempre, Pan. Desde que éramos niñas ¿Lo recuerdas?

—Por supuesto que sí, Bra.

—Bien, tengo trabajo pendiente. No se desvelen hasta tan tarde—dijo Trunks levantándose de la mesa después de terminar con su cena.

—Sch. Ya va de nuevo el controlador ¡Oye!—chilló Bra ante su hermano—. Te recuerdo que somos mayores de edad, así que vete, y déjanos hacer lo que queramos.

—Como digas, Bra ¿Nena?—me llamó.

—Dime, Trunks.

—Te lo diré luego.

—Ajá—simplemente contesté.

Después de que él nos dejara solas, comimos helado, vimos la televisión, hablamos de todo y nada a la vez. Terminamos nuestra colección de películas, y el reloj marcaba la una de la mañana. Trunks hace una hora había cruzado la sala para irse a descansar en nuestra alcoba.

—Bien, a dormir—dijo Bra estirándose al levantarse.

—Sí. Vamos—tomé el control para apagar la televisión, y en un momento sentí la mano de Bra tomarme del antebrazo.

—¿Realmente estás bien, Pan?—preguntó con la mirada sería —. No me malinterpretes. Solo que, no puedo entender la dimensión de tu pérdida y me preocupas, Pan.

—Bra. Lo cierto es que, ha sido muy difícil de aceptar, en especial porque… faltaba tan poco.

—Oh, Pan—en un rápido movimiento, me envolvió en sus brazos, mientras yo luchaba por no llorar. Había sido suficiente por el día de hoy—. Solo…

—Pero… sé que tengo que recuperarme.

—Así se habla, Pan. Siempre has sido una mujer muy fuerte, y esta es una prueba. Una muy dura, pero aun así, Pan, tienes que ser fuerte.

—Sí, Bra. Te lo prometo.

—A mí no me debes prometer nada, nena. Ni siquiera a Trunks. A ti. Solo a ti, porque es por tu bien, tú eres la que cuenta, ahora más que nunca.

—Sí—Tengo que seguir adelante, por el recuerdo de mi Yunny, por mi esposo, por mí misma, incluso. Tengo que aprender a hacer tolerable este dolor.

* * *

Like always.

If you like, give me a like.

Share this.

Let me a review.

I say…

I don´t know. Thank you so much to all for read this story.

* * *

 **Odette Kaidens Zeng.**


	14. Chapter 14

**INMORAL. SOMBRAS.**

Kami. Lo que uno tiene que aprender para hacer Fics al menos algo rescatables.

Pero…

Me encanta.

 **CHAPTER 14.**

 **POV DE PAN.**

—Hemos terminado, gracias, Pan.

—A ti, Ann. Me has ayudado mucho—Le dije guardando mis documentos en mi portafolio.

—Este libro tuyo va a ser un best-seller. Como lo anteriores, claro está.

—Eso espero, Ann—le guiñé mi ojo justo antes envolverme la bufanda al cuello.

—¿Y qué tal has estado, eh?

—¿Con respecto a qué?

—Pan. Lamento no haber podido estar aquí cuando sucedió lo que Yunny.

—Oh, no te preocupes. Aun así me enviaste tus condolencias por e-mail.

—Sí, pero no era lo mismo. Pero dime ¿Estás mejor?

—Sí, lo estoy. A decir verdad, no me puedo creer que ya haya pasado ocho meses. El tiempo se pasa volando ¿No lo crees?

—Sí. Siento tanto no haber venido antes, pero…

—No te preocupes, Ann. Aunque no lo creas, me ayudaste mucho.

—Hm. Si tú lo dices—respondió con un bufido mi editora.

—Bien, ahora me tengo que ir.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué la prisa?—preguntó asombrada al verme meter el cable de mi computador en mi maleta sin siquiera doblarlo— Al menos quédate, almorzamos algo y conversamos un poco.

—Muchas gracias, pero no puedo. Tengo cita con la doctora el día de hoy, y Trunks me está esperando.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y eso?

—Bueno…

—Están… intentando tener hijos de nuevo—afirmó ella, y yo solo pude asentir.

—Así es. Por eso, tenemos que consultar a la doctora. Queremos ver si todo está en orden.

 **POV DE TRUNKS.**

—Listo, señor Briefs. El corte de siempre.

—Sí—salí del sitio, y me adentré en el auto que ya esperaba por mí.

—¿A dónde, señor Briefs?

—Al consultorio de la Dra. Green.

—Sí, señor.

Mientras nos unimos al tráfico, llamé a Pan, quien ya me dijo que estaba en camino al consultorio.

—Llegaré en cinco minutos. Te veo allí—me dijo antes de colgar.

Guardé el celular dentro del bolsillo de mi casimir y solo enfoqué mi vista en la ventana del coche en movimiento.

"Pan. Podríamos volver a intentarlo"

"Sí. Pero no por ahora, Trunks. Considero que aún no es tiempo, creo que sería mejor consultarle a la Dra. Green, y luego decidir"

"De acuerdo, entonces eso haremos."

El sonido de mi celular me sacó de mis cavilaciones, y sacándolo de mi bolsillo, tuve que contestar.

—Briefs.

—Señor Briefs—me habló mi asistente—, el señor Smith acaba de llegar, lo hice pasar a la sala de juntas.

—Maldita sea. Lo esperábamos para más tarde—bramé.

—Sí, pero ya está aquí. Lo hice pasar a la sala de juntas, y aguarda por usted.

—Mierda—bramé—. Voy para allá.

 **POV DE PAN.**

—¿Dónde demonios estará Trunks?—mi celular sonó en mi bolsa, y quién llamaba era el mencionado—. Trunks ¿En dónde estás?

—Pan, tengo una junta justo ahora.

—¿Qué?—inquirí—. ¿No habías programado la agenda para este día? ¿Cómo es eso posible?

—Pan. No es mi culpa. El empresario estadounidense acaba de llegar, se adelantó la junta.

—Sch. Entonces…

—Pero no pasa nada, trataré de llegar lo más pronto posible, mientras tanto, tú pregúntale todo lo que estuvimos conversando.

—De acuerdo. Entonces nos vemos aquí.

Colgué la llamada y me adentré en el consultorio.

—Buenas tardes, Dra. Green.

—Buenas tardes, señora, Briefs. Por favor, adelante.

—Gracias.

—¿Y bien? Dígame todas sus preguntas.

—De acuerdo, entonces…

 **POV DE TRUNKS.**

—Nice to meet you, Mr. Briefs—saludó el ejecutivo de Estados Unidos, me acerqué a él, y le di una reverencia.

—Nice to meet you too, Mr. Smith. Sit down, please—le dije, hice lo mismo y solo esperaba salir lo más pronto de aquí.

—Your company has an impressive infrastructure. Mr, Briefs.

—Thank you, if you wish, after the meeting, you can go to meet the Company—ofrecí, y el hombre rubio solo sonrió de medio lado.

—Yes, I do. Well, start. Mr. Briefs.

—Yes. Por favor, Clare—llamé a mi secretaria, y le pedí un par de tazas de té para mí, y una taza de café para el señor Smith.

Menuda hora había escogido para venir.

—I am verry sorry to have advanced the meeting, Mr. Briefs. But, I have to take a flight at the time, and, I´m cery interested in this business. I think you are the same.

—Yes, Mr. Smith. I am very interested.

De no haber sido así, ni siquiera estaría aquí.

 **POV DE PAN**.

—Ya veo —dijo la doctora registrando mis datos en la computadora—. ¿Cada cuánto tienen relaciones sexuales?

—Dos veces por semana. Últimamente—contesté.

—¿Qué quiere decir con ´últimamente´?

—Bueno…—empecé—. Entenderá que después de Yunny no quisimos volverlo a intentar tan pronto, a pesar de que usted sugirió darnos una prórroga de tres meses.

—Sí, lo recuerdo. Pero en fin ¿Dice que lo han intentado durante este último mes?

—Sí, así es.

—Y aun así no ha quedado embarazada—lo dijo mientras lo anotaba en su computador, a mí parecer.

—Bueno, necesito hacerle unos exámenes, y luego analizaré el por qué no queda embarazada. He llenado sus datos con sus fechas de menstruación correspondientes. Además, estuve revisando su historial y todo apunta que usted es una mujer muy saludable, no tiene ninguna complicación, pero con lo que pasó con Yunny… bueno, necesitamos hacerle toda una rutina de exámenes que, desde ya le advierto, son muchos.

—Sí. De acuerdo. Pero, en caso de tener alguna, no sé, ¿Anomalía? ¿Se dice así?—pregunté ante el asentimiento de la doctora que sabe más de mí aparato genital que yo misma, y de todo lo relacionado, de hecho—. ¿Qué podría pasar?

—Paso a pasito, Señora Briefs.

—Ajá—simplemente dije.

A decir verdad, desde que empecé con mi vida sexual. Ella ha sido la única que sabe hasta el día exacto en el que estoy teniendo la menstruación. Ella ha sido mi médico de cabecera desde siempre. La que me recetaba anticonceptivos, y también la mujer que trató a Yunny.

Mientras ella seguía tecleando en su computador, mis ojos no pudieron separarse de mi bolso en mis manos.

—Tranquila—me dijo la doctora, levanté la vista, y allí estaba ella, al igual que siempre con esa media sonrisa en su rostro—. Si hay algo malo se hará lo posible por solucionarlo. No estés nerviosa.

—Sí—le devolví la sonrisa, y ella siguió tecleando. En fin, la Dra. Green es una mujer muy amable en verdad, aparte de ello, muy profesional, y, desde hace tiempo ya, sus ojos grises, me tienen cautivada en verdad.

Y es el hecho de que nunca me expresan nada, si ella no sonriera, juro que pensaría que esa mujer no tiene ni el más mínimo sentido del humor o empatía, no sé por qué, y quizá sea una tontería mía, de seguro, pero es que ella tiene esa capacidad de no dejar exteriorizar lo que está pensando, por eso no sé si mi caso es grave o no.

Quizá sea algo que usan todos los médicos, para no asustar a sus pacientes cuando algo vaya mal con sus resultados.

Cara de póker.

Dice mi alter ego, y yo misma me sorprendo.

Después de meses sin ella, por así decirlo, al fin se digna en aparecer. Internamente me alegro por eso, significa que todo está tomando su rumbo. Al menos para hacerse digno.

Vamos, no sonrías mucho. Pensará que estás loca.

Se burla. Siempre tan desafiante y grosera.

—Bien. He elaborado las órdenes para sus respectivos exámenes. Así que, empezamos hoy.

—Sí.

—Bien, por aquí por favor.

—Claro.

 **POV DE TRUNKS.**

Cada uno de nosotros discutimos las cláusulas de nuestro contrato, y firmamos los documentos.

—A pleasure to do business with you—dijo el hombre extendiéndome la mano, la cual apreté en señal amistosa.

—A pleasure too.

—See you, Mr. Briefs.

—Yes. Come back soon.

Apenas el hombre cruzó por la puerta, y yo tomé mi celular para llamarle a Pan.

—Michael. Ve por el coche—le ordené a mi chofer, mientras finiquitaba los papeles e iba con dirección a mi oficina.

—Sí, señor.

Con el celular pegado a la oreja y apoyado en mi hombro, prácticamente a zancadas me adentré en la oficina.

—Ah, señor, Briefs. Señor, Briefs—dijo mi asistente caminando detrás de mí.

—Tengo que hacer una llamada importante, dime después.

—Ah, sí, señor.

Contesta, contesta.

—El número al que llamó está ocupado.

—Mierda ¿Por qué Pan no contesta?

 **POV DE PAN.**

—Tenemos que hacerle estudios de sangre, y ultrasonidos, debemos saber qué es lo que está pasando con usted, y con el Señor Briefs.

—¿A él también?

—Sí. Tenemos que ver… quién está fallando—comentó algo divertida mientras, la señorita enfermera tomaba una muestra de mi sangre en el tubo de ensayo ya listo para recibirla.

—No se preocupe, averiguaremos qué es. Por cierto ¿El señor Briefs vendrá hoy? Sería conveniente que él estuviera aquí para hacerle los exámenes.

—Oh, sí. Debe estar en camino.

—Me alegra. Entonces iré a dejar estos papeles y regreso ¿Enfermera, Sient?

—¿Sí, doctora?

—Apenas llegue el Sr. Briefs me lo hace saber, por favor.

—Claro, doctora ¿Lleva su localizador?

—Oh, es cierto—comentó ella, fingiéndose despistada—. Siempre lo llevo conmigo. Sra. Briefs, regreso en un momento—dijo antes de salir con mis papeles en mano.

—Listo—comentó la enfermera mientras me ponía una bola de algodón y una bandita en el lugar.

—De acuerdo—me levanté y fui a por mí bolso, de seguro Trunks ya habría acabado con su dichosa reunión y ya estaría en camino.

Y como lo deduje, había cuatro llamadas perdidas.

—Me va a matar cuando llegue—marqué de inmediato, pero ahora era él que no me contestaba.

 **POV DE TRUNKS.**

—Espéranos aquí.

—Sí, señor, Briefs—por el infierno. Desde la mañana me ha tocado correr a todo sitio desde la mañana.

El sonido de llamada entrante me detuvo por un momento, solo para contestar.

—Briefs.

—¿En dónde estás, Trunks?

—Acabo de arribar a la clínica ¿Estás aún en el consultorio de la Doctora?

—Sí, estoy aquí. Ven enseguida.

—Voy para allá.

Me adentré en el ascensor, y tuve que rodar los ojos exageradamente al verme como una jirafa en medio de la gente que estaba allí.

—Ah, joven ¿Podría presionar el botón del piso 7 por favor?—me pidió una anciana colocada a mi lado.

—Sí, claro.

A medida que iba ascendiendo, las personas entraban y salían del ascensor, pero menos mal, yo había llegado a mi piso. Caminé hacia el consultorio de la Dra. Green, golpee una vez, y una enfermera salió a recibirme, para tan solo después decir que regresaría.

—Pan.

—Por fin—dijo ella sentada en una silla, con el puño levantado.

—Pan. Era un negocio muy importante, por eso no pude llegar a tiempo. Lo siento.

—¿Eh? ¿Pero por qué te disculpas?—me dijo levantando su ceja.

—Ah… pues—era obvio ¿Por qué tendría el puño levantado entonces?

—Ah—dijo cuándo mis ojos señalaron su mano—. Oh. Me sacaron sangre, y no dejaba de sangrar, así que la enfermera me dijo que lo mantuviera así por un rato.

—Ah—nerviosamente me reí—. Creí que sería otra cosa. Por cierto, todo eso, exámenes de rutina, supongo.

—Sí. Y es por eso precisamente que quería que llegaras.

—¿Y eso?

—La doctora quería hacerte los mismos análisis a ti.

—¿A mí?

—Sí, dijo que tenía que hacernos una revisión a ambos. Así identificaría quién de los dos está teniendo problemas para concebir.

—Ya veo. Entonces de acuerdo ¿Dónde está?

—No debe tardar, la señorita enfermera fue a decirle que ya llegaste.

Tal y como Pan lo había dicho, la Dra. Green nos hizo cumplir una serie de análisis y exámenes, para verificar que todo estuviera bien.

A Pan le hicieron muchos ultrasonidos, un montón de exámenes, porque primero querían enterarse por qué Pan no quedaba embarazada, su ciclo de ovulación, su periodo menstrual, y claro, yo también tuve que hacerme unos estudios.

Y, aunque mis pruebas salieron muy bien, la que tuvo problemas fue Pan.

Tenía endometriosis, según nos explicó al respecto la Dra. Green. Ese era el problema. Según nos dijo, ocurría cuando las células del útero crecían en otras partes del cuerpo, y provocaban sangrado entre los periodos, y además, la infertilidad. Ya que estos crecimientos permanecían en el cuerpo.

Por eso, Pan y yo no habíamos podido concebir.

Pero ya estaba en tratamiento, y estábamos corrigiendo eso. Le dieron medicamentos, vitaminas, y Pan terminó el tratamiento.

Una vez sobrepasado esa etapa, la doctora nos guio a la etapa 2: Estimulación ovárica o algo así. Por Kami, por eso no me hice médico.

Y Ahora estábamos aquí, sacando esa enorme jeringa del refrigerador para que Pan se la inyectara en el abdomen.

 **POV DE PAN.**

—¿Sabes que si Goku-san estuviera aquí, hace rato que se habría desmayado o no?—me preguntó Trunks cuando me vio tomar esa jeringa, y yo solo pude asentir.

—Sí.

Según la doctora, el proceso duraba entre 8-14 días, y servía para estimular los folículos de ovulación por medio de la inyección. Y como era la primera vez que me la iba a inyectar, vaya que sí me aterraba un poco.

"¿Siempre será esta dosis, doctora?"

"No, depende de cada paciente"

—Kami. Aquí vamos—murmuré mientras la veía en mis manos. La longitud de la jeringa era muy larga, mucho a decir verdad a comparación con la pequeña aguja delgada que tenía que colocarle.

Era un inyector tipo pluma, a decir verdad.

—¿Cómo dices que se llama?—preguntó Trunks ya que no había asistido a aquella cita precisamente.

—Gonal-f.

—¿Cuánta es la dosis?

—150—respondí, girando el botón de ajuste de la dosis.

—¿No te dolerá?—preguntó cuándo me la acerqué al abdomen.

—No me hagas temer, Trunks. Espero que no, la Dra. Green dijo que no, así que espero que no.

—¿Siempre tienes que inyectártela allí?

—Dijo que no, que tenía que alternar el lugar cada día para reducir la irrigación cutánea.

—¿Y qué era eso?

—Agh, Trunks. Se me olvidó—le dije—. La verdad es que sí me asusté mucho cuando me indicó este medicamento.

—Bueno, está bien, ahora...

—Lo sé, Trunks. Ya me la voy a inyectar.

Tomé el inyector en mis manos, me levanté el polo que traía, tomé el pliegue de mi piel, y me inserté lentamente toda la aguja en la piel, apreté el botón de ajuste de la dosis, y descargué el contenido.

Increíblemente, aunque suene doloroso, no me causó queja alguna.

—¿Te duele?

—No, Trunks.

—¿En serio?

—En serio. Creí que me dolería mucho, pero no—extraje la aguja, y listo. Mis folículos de ovulación, estarían bien, creo.

—Déjame ver—pidió Trunks cuando le pasé el inyector—. Todavía queda medicamento.

—Sí, así es, Trunks. Es que la Dra. Green dijo que, como esta cuesta muchísimo dinero, no se debe desperdiciar nada.

—Ah—simplemente dijo— ¿Y ese es el único medicamento?—preguntó.

—Sí, por ahora sí. En la noche, me toca otra.

—¿Cuál?

—Ah… creo que se llama Menopur.

—¿A qué hora?

—A las siete y media.

—Entonces regreso para entonces, me voy. Nos vemos en la noche—se despidió besando mi frente, y yo guardé mis medicamentos en la nevera.

—Ya estoy aquí—anunció Trunks—. Hola, nena—saludó con un beso en mi frente.

—Hola.

—¿Ya es hora, no?

—Sí.

Abrí la caja y tomé el solvente y el soluto que traía la caja.

—¿Cuánto es la dosis?

—1 cc—le dije mientras sacaba con la jeringa el solvente, para mezclarla con el soluto.

—Eres mi doctora—dijo Trunks sacándome una sonrisa.

—Sch. Ahora, a inyectármela—iba a levantarme el polo, pero Trunks fue más rápido que yo, y lo hizo por mí—. Oh, Thank you, baby—le dije, y ambos nos reímos brevemente por eso.

—Let´s go.

—Yes.

Tomé el pliegue de mi abdomen, y me inyecté la solución. Después de hacerlo, tiré las agujas en mi botecito de desechos peligrosos, y, a dormir.

Seguí inyectándome la solución por cuatro días, tanto por el día como por la noche. Y ahora tenía mi cita con la Dra. Hoy me iban a decir cómo estaba funcionando la medicina. Y si mis folículos de ovulación estaban yendo viento en popa.

Me hicieron el ultrasonido vaginal para controlar que mis folículos en cada uno de mis ovarios estuviesen madurando, para así poder dejar de inyectarme la medicina, lo cual era un alivio para mí.

Me dijo que estaban madurando, pero aun así, debía seguir tomando la medicina, de pasar por todo eso, llegaría el momento de programar la cita para el retiro de los óvulos.

—Ojalá, y sea pronto.

—No te preocupes, pero sí que vamos a aumentar un poco la dosis.

—De acuerdo.

 **POV DE TRUNKS.**

Hoy es el día de ultrasonido de Pan, y he venido contra todo pronóstico. Pan se me rio cuando me vio con los documentos de la oficina mientras estaba allí en el ultrasonido.

Hoy, estoy un poco preocupado por lo que va a suceder.

—Trunks. Confío en ti—me dijo antes de ponerle la inyección

—Estoy nervioso, Pan—me confesé.

—Lo sé, cariño. Lo sé.

—Respira—le dije antes de inyectarle.

Un tanto tembloroso, me fijé en su glúteo e inserté la aguja.

—Ah—se le escapó de los labios.

—What´s up? (¿Qué pasa?)—le dije indicándole la jeringa.

Lo había hecho muy bien.

Como todo un experto.

Ella solo sonrió, y chocó sus manos con las mías, a manera de agradecimiento.

—We did it, baby (Lo hicimos, nena)— le dije antes de besarla, ante lo cual ella me correspondió.

—Lo hicimos, Trunks. Ahora a esperar.

 **POV DE PAN.**

"Estoy un poco nerviosa, Trunks"

"Tranquila, nena"

Kami. Dolía mucho.

Acaba de salir del procedimiento, y estaba un poco sedada, pero eso no significaba que no estuviera dolorida. Molida por decirlo menos.

Trunks estaba a mi lado, y me miraba un tanto preocupado. Ni siquiera sentí que estaba llorando hasta que él limpió mis lágrimas.

—Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, nena. Lo hiciste muy bien.

—Trunks… me siento molida.

—Lo sé, nena. Lo sé. La medicina hará efecto, Pan. Te sacaron 20 óvulos.

—Kami…—solo pude murmurar.

—Te amo, nena.

—Yo también, Trunks.

Poco después, la doctora nos vino a explicar los pasos siguientes, pero cabe aclarar, el abdomen me dolía un poco para entonces.

—¿Te sigue doliendo, Pan?

—Tengo hambre.

—Como digna nieta de tu abuelo, Pan—me dijo, y a pesar del dolor, me permití reír.

 **POV DE TRUNKS.**

Nunca creí que el proceso tardara tanto.

Llevamos esperando noticias más de un mes, y realmente es una mierda de exasperación. La doctora nos dijo que teníamos que esperar, porque la inseminación no iba a ser fresca, sino la iban a hacer congelada, ya que Pan tenía un problema, ya que era propensa a que le diera una hiperestimulación. Y por ello teníamos que esperar.

Realmente me exasperaba, porque con Yunny no fue un proceso demasiado rápido, y ahora era al contrario, debía tener paciencia, y nunca me he catalogado por eso.

Por ello al principio vaya que mis ánimos cayeron al suelo, porque todo no resultaba como lo tenían planeado en principio, y Pan no estaba diferente de mí.

En fin, de los embriones que le sacaron a Pan, dieciséis habían sobrevivido, y ya estaban fertilizando, solo esperando transferencia.

Pero es un proceso exasperante.

Menos mal ya nos habían dado una fecha para la inseminación artificial. Y, aunque Pan no lo dijera expresamente, sabía que estaba fastidiada con las inyecciones, en especial porque estas eran a horas precisas. Debía permanecer en la casa porque la medicina debía estar refrigerada. Y, vaya que agradecía que al menos no era una miedosa para las agujas, porque de lo contrario, nada de esto sería posible.

Pero Kami, vaya que ayer sí que me preocupó.

 **FLASHBACK.**

—Trunks. Ya es hora.

—Ya.

—Nada que ya, tienes que inyectarme—Amenazó—. Es en la nalga, y tienes que ayudarme.

—¿Qué medicamente es?—pregunté, dejando mi computadora de lado.

—Progesterona—contestó—. Hagámoslo.

—Claro—le pedí que se acomodara en la cama, y cuando me dijo en donde estaba el medicamento, no podía creer que le iba a inyectar eso.

—¿Es este?

—¿Es el que parece aceite?—preguntó, y yo asentí—. Sí, es ese. Y…

—¿Y la aguja?

—Está en el otro compartimiento—me contestó, y cuando la vi, me sorprendí un poco por el tamaño. Y no cabía duda de que era esa, porque era la única.

Le bajé la pantaleta, y tracé un cuadrante, tal y como la doctora nos había enseñado. Con mi mano firme, tomé la jeringa en mi mano.

—Respira.

—Sí.

Apenas lo hizo, inserté la aguja en su glúteo, y descargué el contenido.

—¡Ah!—chilló Pan—. Duele.

—Solo un poco más—le dije antes de terminar de vaciarlo, tenía que hacerlo a pesar de que Pan no dejaba de quejarse.

—¡Ah!

—Ya, nena. Listo—le dije sacando la aguja.

—Por Kami—dijo escondiendo la cara en las sábanas—. Duele.

—Nena, resiste un poco. Regreso enseguida.

Salí de la habitación para tirar la aguja en el bote de desechos peligrosos, y luego retorné pero Pan seguía en la misma condición.

—Nena ¿Te duele mucho?

—Sí. Me duele.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

Según ella no le dolió el pinchazo, sino que fue el medicamento el que le dolió. Pasó quejándose toda la noche, todo el día hoy, y casi no podía caminar bien.

Y ahora, ella ya estaba en posición de boca abajo, para que yo hiciera mi trabajo.

—Sé delicado—dijo.

—Siempre. Ahora, dime ¿En dónde tengo que inyectar?

—Aquí—dijo señalando su otra nalga, y vaya que ver su expresión cuando inyecté ese líquido no tenía comparación. De seguro debía ser horrible.

 **POV DE PAN.**

Por fin. Santa madre. Por fin.

Después de tres meses de haber comenzado el procedimiento, por fin, voy a la fase final. Hoy me harán el trasplante del embrión.

Me pasaron a una habitación en donde estaba la máquina de ECOS, y me usar la bata, y el gorro.

—Estoy casi seguro de que el cabello tendría que ir por completo, dentro del gorro—comentó divertido, Trunks.

—¿Y si no es así?—le pregunté divertida por verme a mí misma vestida así.

El doctor ingresó, nos mostró una fotografía del primer embrión que había escogido, y empezó con el procedimiento. No sin antes darme a beber agua para que mi vejiga estuviera llena.

—¿Estás bien, nena? —me preguntó Trunks a mitad del procedimiento.

—Estoy emocionada, Trunks.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos que esperar, Pan?

—Bueno, veinte minutos o treinta a lo mucho.

—Ya. Luego a comer—Ofertó, y ni loca le iba a rechazar esa oferta.

—Sí, Trunks. A comer.

 **POV DE TRUNKS.**

Hoy es el día. Hoy le hacen la prueba de sangre a Pan.

—Señor Briefs. Señor Briefs **—** dijo mi asistente detrás de mí, mientras yo tenía prisa por salir de la empresa.

—Hoy no estoy para nadie. Tengo que irme.

—Ah… pero el señor Acher dijo que venía hacia aquí.

—Que lo vea Bra. Pasa todas mis citas para mañana.

—Ah, pero Señor Briefs…

—Para mañana he dicho.

—Ah… claro.

Conduje hasta la clínica, y Pan ya me esperaba fuera.

—Trunks.

—Ingresemos—le dije, y ella asintió.

—Estoy muy nerviosa, Trunks.

—Yo también.

—¿Tú?—preguntó sorprendida.

—Sí. Tengo deseos de vomitar, Pan. Aunque no lo creas.

—Creí que era la única.

—No, yo también estoy muy nervioso—le confesé—, siento que mi corazón se va a salir de mi pecho.

Le sacaron la muestra de sangre a Pan para los análisis, pero no entiendo ¿Cómo ninguno de nosotros no pensó que la entrega de resultados no sería inmediata?

Nos dijeron que nos llamarían en dos horas, así que ahora estábamos esperando en nuestro departamento, sentados en la cama, apoyados contra la cabecera.

—Trunks—dijo Pan tomando mi mano—, ya pasaron más de dos horas.

—Sí, es hora de llamarles.

—Sí, eso haré—tomé el celular, pero vi que había una llamada perdida de Bra—Ah, nena.

Veré qué sucedió, regreso en un momento.

—Sí. Ve—me dijo mientras encendió la televisión. Mientras tanto, yo le llamé a Bra.

—Hola—contestó desde el otro lado de la línea.

—Bra. Dime ¿Para qué me llamaste?

—Ah, lo siento Trunks. No sabía que no estabas en la empresa, pensé que sí, y como el señor Acher estaba en la sala de espera, pues, me ofrecí informarte, pero luego tu asistente me lo dijo, y lo atendí personalmente.

—Ya veo ¿Todo bien?

—Sí. Todo está en orden.

—¿Y? ¿Cuál fue el resultado? ¿Era hoy, cierto?

—Sí, Bra. Justamente iba a llamar a la clínica porque ellos prometieron llamar pero no lo hicieron.

—Oh, entonces te estoy robando tiempo, Trunks. Te llamo después para saber qué pasó, adiós hermano.

—Sí, Bra. Adiós.

Colgué la llamada, y ahora sí que era tiempo de marcarles a esos incompetentes de la clínica.

Si te ha gustado, dale a like.

Al menos conmigo aprenden un poquito, creo yo. Espero que hayan aprendido un poquito sobre el proceso de la FIV, personalmente por eso amo saber esas cosas. Es impresionante el cuerpo humano.

Al parecer si estoy estudiando. Wow.

Kami. Espero mejorar en esto de describir temas médicos. Así mis lectores aprender un poquito, y yo también. Aunque sé que a nadie le importa, ja ja ja.

Ahora veremos ¿Se viene o no se viene otro bebé?


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15.**

 **POV DE PAN.**

—Díganos, Dra. Green ¿Cuál fue el resultado?—pregunté ansiosamente, pero ella solo me dio una media sonrisa y agachó la mirada hacia los papeles en sus manos.

—Bue… —Ni siquiera terminó de decirlo, y Trunks solo se levantó del asiento lateral a mí, y salió del consultorio cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

—Ah, pero… Sr, Briefs…

—No importa—le dije a la doctora para que retornara su atención a mí.

—Pero, Sra. Briefs...

—Dígame—interrumpí esa hilera de pensamientos que, de seguro ella tenía con respecto a la abrupta salida de Trunks—. ¿Qué fue lo que falló está vez.

"Lo siento. Pero el resultado de laboratorio es negativo. Sra. Briefs. Usted no está embarazada."

"Ya veo"

Solamente había atinado a suspirar después escuchar lo mismo de las anteriores veces, salí del sitio, y ahora que había llegado a casa, dejé las llaves del coche en el mostrador de la sala, y me dirigí a la cocina para beber un vaso de agua.

—Ah. Buenas tardes, Sra. Briefs—saludó Cori cuando me vio—. ¿Quiere que sirva el almuerzo ahora?

—No. Muchas gracias, comeré después.

—Por supuesto.

—¿Trunks ha llamado?—pregunté lavando mi vaso en el fregadero.

—No, señora.

—De acuerdo. Estaré en el cuarto de estudio.

—Sí, señora.

Apenas ingresé, me senté en el sillón para las visitas, y solo pude suspirar para evitar llorar. Recargué mi peso en mis brazos a cada lado de mi cuerpo, y me mordí los labios.

"Quizá, deberían darse un tiempo para…"

Esperar.

Finalmente un par de lágrimas salieron de mis mejillas.

De nuevo a esperar. Y, ahora que lo pensaba un poco más, eso era precisamente lo que ahora debería hacer, ya no esperaría un mes más para volverme a someter a esa estresante preparación hormonal. Suficiente había tenido con las tres veces anteriores. Ya no más o, al menos, me daré un tiempo, pero eso no dejaba de ser dolorosamente asfixiante, tanto que no evité apretar el sillón entre mis dedos de la tristeza y la rabia que me daba.

Tanto tiempo empleado para nada. Me mordí nuevamente los labios e inspiré profundamente para no llorar de nuevo. Cualquiera diría que la respuesta de la doctora ya debía ser tolerable ahora, después de tres intentos, pero no. La misma sensación de ira, frustración se sentía, y creo que Trunks estaba en la misma situación que yo.

Esa debe ser la razón por la cual Trunks abandonó hoy el consultorio, y desde entonces, ni siquiera ha llamado.

Miré nuevamente la pantalla de mi celular, y no había nada, ninguna llamada perdida de su parte, así que decidí llamarle yo.

Intenté una vez, dos veces, pero no contestó. Debía estar de seguro en una reunión.

Dejé de intentarlo, y me enfoqué en lo que sea que no ameritara pensar en los resultados de las pruebas de sangre. Pasé el tiempo leyendo un par de libros de la biblioteca que ni siquiera pensé que sería tan tarde sino hasta que Cori vino a por mí para preguntar si servía el almuerzo.

Menudo almuerzo, a las cuatro de la tarde, postergado por mí misma de hecho.

Salí del estudio, y me senté en la mesa de vidrio, con mi comida enfrente de mí, y con el silencio del comedor.

Coloqué mi celular a un lado de la mesa, esperando la devolución de mi llamada, pero no hubo ninguna respuesta de parte de Trunks.

Cuando hube terminado una porción relativamente pequeña de mi almuerzo, me dirigí de nuevo al cuarto de estudio. Pedí que no se me molestara, y así, llegó las ocho de la noche.

—Señora ¿Sirvo la cena?

—Déjame llamar a Trunks—tomé mi celular pero al igual que antes, él no contestó—. Sch.

—¿Pasa algo, señora?

—Sirve la cena, por favor—le dije, y ahora nuevamente me encontraba en frente de mis alimentos, sin el menor ánimo de siquiera probarlos.

—¿No le gustó la comida, señora? —preguntó ella un tanto preocupada por mi desinterés por sus habilidades culinarias.

—No, no es eso, Cori. Todo lo que cocinas es delicioso.

—¿Entonces?

—Simplemente no tengo hambre—admití—, solo es eso. Ah, Cori ¿Por qué me sigues llamado, señora? Trunks no está aquí.

—Lo siento, Pan—se disculpó sentándose a mi lado, dejando brevemente su bolso en el respaldo de la silla. Cori estaba de salida, y en breves minutos se iría—, pero es la costumbre.

—Ya. Pero recuerdo haberte dicho que me dijeras, Pan. No soy mayor que tú.

—Ya te lo dije, es por respeto. Y, es para no perder la costumbre. No me gustaría llamarte Pan en frente del señor, podría molestarse.

—Él no dirá nada.

—No estemos tan seguras—bromeó mientras vio brevemente su reloj de muñequera—. Bien. Es tarde. Tengo que irme. Estaré aquí el lunes por la mañana.

—Sí—contesté apenas sí clavando un pedazo de filete con mi tenedor.

—Bueno, me voy. Pan, come un poco, en el almuerzo casi no comiste nada.

—Sinceramente no tengo hambre, Cori.

—Pan—se levantó de su asiento, para tan envolverme en sus brazos—. Sé que estás triste por los resultados de los exámenes, pero recuerda que no está nada por perdido. Podrás volverlo a intentar.

—Es frustrante—admití—. Es desesperante.

—No puedo imaginar cómo será, Pan—dijo comprendiendo la situación—. Por eso, aunque ahora estés decaída por esa noticia, aun así tienes que alimentarte o, en todo caso, déjalo en el refrigerador, y así podrás comer luego.

—Sí.

—Ahora tengo que irme.

—Sí, ve con cuidado, por favor.

—Sí. Adiós, Pan.

—Adiós, Cori—la despedí, y una vez sentí su energía lejos de aquí, lo único que quise hacer fue irme a mi habitación. Apegué todas las luces de la casa, y en medio de la oscuridad me acosté en mi cama. Me arropé en las mantas, y esperé conciliar el sueño.

Había sido un día realmente de los mil demonios. Uno que, ahora de recordarlo, solo hacía que me dieran unas ganas de salir de aquí e irme a destrozar montañas en algún lugar desolado.

¿Y por qué no lo haces?

Me pregunté a mí misma.

Había pasado once meses desde que me sometí al primer tratamiento de la FIV, y ahora, después de tres intentos, solo me quedaba el vacío de haber dejado mis entrenamientos por someterme a eso, y para al final, ni siquiera obtener los resultados que esperé.

—Todo para nada.

"Como sabes, se puede deber a que debido a tu DNA, este proceso pueda ser incompatible con ustedes"

"¿En ese caso qué puedo hacer, Dra. Green?"

"No te presiones, Pan. Yo les recomendaría que, dejen de intentarlo por ahora, permite a tu cuerpo reposar de este tratamiento, y bueno… solo nos resta esperar"

Y, aun así, decidí someterme a otro tratamiento, para que también allí me dijeran:

"Una lesión en las trompas de Falopio, están afectando a la fecundación"

De eso se trataba todo.

Mi infertilidad. Eso lo resumía en pocas palabras.

—Kami.

Sin poder siquiera evitarlo, miré al techo, y en medio de la obscuridad solo recordé las cientos de pastillas e inyecciones que me administré, y ahora solo podía sentir impotencia porque nada de eso hubiese valido la pena.

"¿Y qué dicen los exámenes? ¿Lo lograron?"

Kami. Esa pregunta, aunque era una casual, hacía que la sangre me hirviera en las venas porque significaba un rotundo: No. Y, también significaba un golpe a mi orgullo, no me gustaba ver sus caras decepcionadas y tampoco su lástima para mi incapacidad de poder tener un hijo.

Quizá, la que estaba mal era yo, y, tan solo ellos, mi familia, querían saber qué es lo que pasaba con nosotros, pero vaya que dolía cada vez que lo preguntaban. Tres veces. Ya tres, y ningún resultado salía favorable.

—Yunny.

Mi niña se había ido hacia dos años ya. Y, ahora, solo me quedaba el dolor de haberla perdido de esa manera tan lamentable.

—Maldito Androide. Si tan solo…

De no haber regresado a casa, nada de eso habría pasado, de no haberme desmayado, hubiese podido protegerla, y ahora estaría aquí conmigo.

—Sch.

Con mis manos me limpié la cara, y al fin me di por vencida, no podría conciliar el sueño. Me levanté de la cama, y fui a darme una ducha.

No estoy segura de cuánto tardé, solo que, después de cambiarme, bajé a la sala, y me quedé mirando la televisión.

Si no fuera por el sonido del aparato, cualquiera diría que en esta casa no había nadie. Cambié de canales una y otra vez, ya que no hallaba ninguno que me satisficiera por completo, y para cuando me fijé en la hora, supe que era más de la una de la madrugada, y Trunks aún no llegaba.

"Tengamos fe, Trunks. Funcionará"

"Es lo único que podemos hacer."

—Trunks…

Desde la mañana no lo he visto, ni siquiera ha llamado, y peor aún contesta mis llamadas. Y ahora lo único que quiero es que esté aquí. Pero sé, está molesto. Pero aquello no lo justifica para ni siquiera contestar mis llamadas.

Me hundí nuevamente en el sillón, ya que no quería regresar a mi habitación de nuevo, lo cierto era que me recordaba tanto a todos los años en los que lo hice sola que, realmente era desalentador.

En este momento, lo que menos quería era estar sola.

Por ello esperaría a Trunks hasta que llegara, sino no podría irme a dormir.

Estará decepcionado también.

Dijo aquella vocecita en lo más recóndito de mi mente.

Sabía que era cierto, así que por eso solo me abracé aún más y esperé en la sala, pero no sé en qué momento me quedé dormida allí. Para cuando abrí los ojos, me encontraba tapada con una frazada, y fuera, ya había amanecido.

—Buenos días, Pan—saludó Cori de espaldas a mí—. ¿Cómo amaneciste hoy?

—Ah—un tanto desubicada me levanté del sillón, con un ligero dolor en el cuello, y los ojos a medio abrir.

—El sillón no es cama—bromeó Cori antes de encender la televisión y colocarlo en el canal de noticias.

—Ah, hola, Cori. Lo siento—me disculpé en medio de un bostezo, y como si de una iluminación se tratara, recordé porqué estaba allí—. Oh. ¿Y Trunks?

—El señor ya salió—me informó, y eso sí que me sorprendió.

—¿Qué?

—Sí, acaba de salir. Dijo que volvía en la noche.

—Ah—no esperé por nada más, y corrí a mi habitación a por el teléfono celular para marcarle.

Intenté la primera vez, nada. Segunda vez, nada. Por fin, a la tercera vez, contestó:

—Briefs.

—¿Acaso no merezco un: Buenos días? —pregunté en una forma que, debo admitir, algo grosera, pero mi enfado tenía justificación. No lo había visto desde que, ayer por la mañana salió del consultorio, y ahora resultaba que sí llegó a casa, pero que simplemente ni siquiera me avisó.

—Hola, Pan—saludó fríamente.

—Trunks—intentaría nuevamente entablar una conversación con él, aunque para eso tuviera que morderme la mejilla— ¿Por qué no me despertaste antes de irte?

—Estabas profunda.

—¿Es esa una excusa?—No pude hacerlo, este hombre tendría que escucharme.

—No, no lo es, simplemente tuve una reunión a muy tempranas horas de la mañana. Eso es todo.

—Trunks…

—Pan. Estoy ocupado, nos vemos en la noche—sin dejarme objetar algo más, Trunks colgó la llamada, dejándome con las palabras en la boca. Como ya no podía hacer nada más, ya que él explícitamente dijo:

"Estoy ocupado"

Me guardé el celular en el bolsillo del pantalón de dormir, y me senté en el filo de mi cama.

"Nos vemos en la noche"

¿Qué demonios? ¿No vendría para la hora del almuerzo?

Déjalo solo mujer, al igual que tú estará molesto por el resultado del test de embarazo.

Al parecer a mi alter ego le encantaba ser el centro de atención, pero vaya que esta vez tenía razón.

Sé que Trunks está decepcionado con este proceso de la FIV, pero no era el único, yo también estaba muy enfadada por los resultados obtenidos, pero no por eso debíamos echarnos a morir ¿O sí?

—Pan—me llamó Cori, sacándome así de mis pensamientos, para informarme que mi madre y mi abuela estaba en casa.

Salí a recibirlas y después de platicar acerca de los resultados nada favorecedores, mi abuela me recomendó lo mismo que la doctora: Esperar un tiempo.

Pasamos la tarde conversando, hasta que mi madre me ofertó volver a entrenar.

"Te hará bien. Has estado en un constante periodo de estrés por todo esto de la FIV, así que estoy de acuerdo con Milk-san, y sugiero que tomes un descanso, quizá sea después"

Ellas tenían razón. Quizá me esperaría un tiempo más. Gradualmente mi cumpleaños número treinta estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Y, mi familia quería celebrarlo conmigo, algo que supusieron, me animaría mucho, y vaya que lo hizo.

Aunque ahora, siendo ya las once de la noche, de nuevo el insomnio me hizo levantarme de la cama, otra vez, ni siquiera yo sabía el porqué de mi fastidio, y para sumarle al asunto, Trunks aún no llegaba.

—¿En dónde estás Trunks? Espero que no sea lo que estoy pensado.

 **POV DE TRUNKS.**

Hoy fue el treintavo cumpleaños de Pan, y con ese motivo, su familia decidió hacerle una pequeña celebración, en parte para que ella se animara un poco. Más yo no fui.

Según me dijo Pan, la fiesta se dio en casa de los Son, y absolutamente todos estaban allí. Después del festín que había preparado Milk-san, habían bebido un poco de vino mientras todos pasaban un buen rato.

"Trunks. ¿En dónde estás?"

"Pan. Estoy muy ocupado, no iré"

"¿Qué dices? Todos te estamos esperando. Solo faltas tú"

"Tengo una junta. Nos veremos en la noche"

Y así había sido, pero cuando yo llegué, Pan ya se encontraba durmiendo. De hecho, es normal teniendo en cuenta que es más de la una de la mañana.

Giré en mi silla giratoria con dirección al ventanal, y me quedé allí sentado solamente mirando al exterior.

—¿Qué haces, Trunks?—me preguntó la voz de mi esposa a mis espaldas. Ni siquiera la sentí llegar.

—Nada—bebí el vaso de Bourbon, sin retornarla a ver.

—Trunks…

—Ve a descansar, Pan.

El silencio se instaló en la habitación. Pero sabía que una réplica de su parte no tardaría.

—Trunks—empezó, tal y como yo lo había previsto—. Tenemos que hablar.

—Será mañana.

—No, tendrá que ser hoy.

—¿Qué quieres, Pan? ¿No te parece que esta no es hora para discutir?

—Eso es lo que precisamente quiero decirte—dijo—, que no entiendo tu actitud.

—¿Cuál?

—Trunks. Al menos mírame—exigió una vez que se colocó en frente de mí. Con su tamaño relativamente menor al mío, ella fue capaz de plantarse con seriedad y molestia marcadas en sus facciones—. ¿Qué demonios está pasando contigo?

—Nada, Pan—le respondí—, solo que…

—¿Solo que, qué? Hoy todos te estuvimos esperando, creímos que sí irías.

—¿Tanto escándalo por una fiesta, Pan?—repliqué—¿Es un delito internacional acaso que no haya asistido a una fiesta? ¿Una, Pan?—le aclaré, y sus ojos se abrieron asombrados, no se esperaba esa respuesta de mi parte.

—Trunks…

—Pues entiéndelo, tenía una reunión ¿Por qué no puedes entender que tengo un trabajo del cual dependen miles?

—Sí. Lo entiendo, tu trabajo es importante, Trunks. No me trates como una desconsiderada que no lo entiende. Pero, Trunks… la fiesta duró seis horas, seis horas—aclaró—, y ni siquiera llamaste, tuve que llamarte para saber de ti.

—Ya expliqué cuál fue mi situación.

—Trunks—intentó hablar de nuevo con los brazos cruzados debajo de sus senos—. No solo fue una fiesta para mí, también la fue para ti—explicó—, entiende que tu familia organizó todo eso para nosotros. Saben el terrible momento por el que estamos pasando.

—Lo siento, pero no pude estar allí. Es todo lo que diré ¿Querías una disculpa? Allí está la disculpa.

Sus ojos se abrieron asombrados nuevamente, al igual que su boca en cuanto se lo dije. Intentó decir algo más, pero creo que la había dejado en shock.

—Ahora ¿Eso es todo por esta noche?—inquirí—. Si es así, entonces será mejor que…

—Por Kami—me interrumpió—, estos últimos días has estado actuado realmente como un…

—Anda, dilo—le exigí, sabía lo que iba a decir—. Dilo, Pan ¿Cómo quién estoy actuando?

—Como un idiota—completó firmemente—. Y no solo eso, sino que has estado llegando tarde, y, sabes a lo que me refiero cuando te digo que el hábito que has adquirido no es de los mejores.

—¿Qué cosa, Pan? ¿Qué me estoy comportando cómo un ebrio? Por favor. No dramatices. Solo es un vaso de Bourbon, ni que me estuviera bebiendo las botellas completas.

—Trunks…

—¿Ahora qué? ¿Qué más me dirás, Pan? ¿Qué hábito más estoy adquiriendo, eh?

Su cejo se frunció sobre su frente, estaba molesta. Aunque, el verdaderamente sorprendido allí era yo, Pan aunque estaba molesta no alzó la voz, lo que significaba que quería mantener una conversación tranquila conmigo.

—Dime lo que estás pensando realmente, Pan.

—Estoy tratando de hacer eso, pero no me dejas—sentenció, acercándose más a mí, y evidentemente su nariz captó el olor del licor en mi boca, frunció el cejo más no dijo nada—, te colocas a la defensiva, y realmente no entiendo tu actuar. Lo único que has hecho en estos días es encerrarte aquí, y servirte un trago, y nada más que eso, ni siquiera quieres tocar el tema de la FIV. Pasaron semanas de eso, y yo quisiera que al menos nosotros…

—¿Para qué? Sé cuál fue el resultado.

—Trunks.

—Fue negativo ¿Qué tenemos que hablar al respecto de eso, eh? ¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿Qué quieres que haga?

—Que nos apoyemos mutuamente—dijo mientras sus facciones se endurecieron—. ¿Dónde quedó: "Hagamos esto juntos"? ¿Eh?

—¿Y qué ganamos con aquello?—repliqué.

—Que al menos esto se haría tolerable—dijo enfadada—, porque te recuerdo que no solo tú estás decepcionado, también lo estoy, y no sabes cuánto. Pero es precisamente por esa razón que debemos apoyarnos, ahora más que nunca.

—¿No es lo que estamos haciendo?

—No—ahora sí elevó su tono de voz a uno autoritario.

—No es tan malo como parece, Pan.

—Es lo que digo, podremos intentarlo en el futuro, pero es por eso que quiero que hablemos con claridad. Si estás molesto, tan solo dímelo. No soporto esta actitud tuya de arrogancia que has tomado en estos días.

—Tu cabeza está imaginando lo que no está pasando, Pan.

—No, Trunks. Está sucediendo, lo que no entiendo es: ¿Qué está pasando?, creí que estábamos muy bien ¿De dónde viene ahora tu actitud, eh? Sé que tienes días malos en la oficina, y quizá por eso tu humor, pero quiero que me digas…

—He dicho que nada está pasando—Sentencié—. Nada sucede.

—¿Entonces?

—Escucha, Pan. Si lo que querías escuchar es que estoy molesto por la FIV, sí, sí estoy molesto, porque perdimos tiempo allí, casi un año. Maldita sea y no hemos obtenido nada de eso.

—Lo sé—sentenció—, porque te recuerdo que quién tuvo que someterse a ese tratamiento de hormonas fui yo—replicó, acertando perfectamente—. Así que no pretendas que solo tú estás molesto por esto—después de aquella aclaración, tan solo pude soltar un suspiro.

—¿Eso es todo? —pregunté dando por finalizada la conversación.

—Sí—susurró apenas—. Esto es todo.

—Entonces adelántate a la recamara, iré en cuanto termine.

Pan inspiró, y asintiendo con la cabeza, empezó a caminar con dirección a la salida.

—Trunks—me llamó nuevamente, y giré para darle cara.

—¿Qué?

—No estás siendo honesto conmigo—dijo finalmente después de un largo letargo.

—¿Qué dices?

—Sabes a lo que me refiero, hay algo más que no me quieres decir.

—No entiendo a qué te estás refiriendo, Pan.

—No quise decírtelo, pero… has estado teniendo pesadillas en estos días ¿Puedo preguntar qué ha pasado?

—¿Qué dices?—Eso vaya que llamó por completo mi atención.

—Que deberías darme una razón válida para toda esta situación.

—No vemos en un momento, Pan—le dije, y ella asintió, tomó la manija de la puerta, y salió dejándome completamente solo, con uno de mis incontables ya, vasos de Bourbon.

* * *

Espero que lo hayas disfrutado, así como también espero leer tu review.

 **Odette Kaidens Zeng.**


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16.**

 **POV DE PAN.**

—Sea bienvenida, señora Briefs.

—Hola, Rachel. Por favor, vine a ver a Trunks ¿Podrías avisarle?

—Ah. El señor Briefs no se encuentra.

—¿Eh?—literalmente me había dejado sin palabras con lo que me dijo.

—El señor Briefs hoy no vino a trabajar—añadió, y casi contuve la respiración.

"¿Te vas tan temprano, Trunks?"

"Sí. Tengo una junta. Nos veremos en la noche"

"De acuerdo. Te espero para cenar"

¿Por qué me había mentido?

—¿Está bien, señora?

—Ah. Sí, sí Rachel. Ah, es verdad—fingí saberme ignorante, y me golpee la frente como si de un descuido mío se hubiese tratado—. Me lo dijo en la mañana, pero lo olvidé—sonreí torpemente.

—Ah. Ya veo.

—Pero, bueno. Ahora me iré—le dije apretando el bolso en mi mano para calmar mi enfado—. Nos veremos otro día—le dije, alejándome de ella.

—Sí, señora.

—Ah ¿Rachel?

—¿Sí, señora, Briefs?

—Trunks no debe saber que vine.

—¿Señora?—preguntó con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa—, ah…

—De hecho—Ella no merecía salir perjudicada por los conflictos de su jefe, así que habría un cambio de planes—, mejor dile que vine. Aunque, también se lo diré yo, pero no quiero que tengas problemas con él por esto.

—Ah, gracias por la consideración.

—No. Mejor perdóname tú a mí, te iba a pedir algo que estaba fuera de tus responsabilidades.

—No se preocupe, señora.

—Ahora sí, nos vemos otro día.

—Vaya con cuidado, señora.

—Sí.

Me coloqué el bolso debajo del brazo, e ingresé en el ascensor. Tendría que bajar treinta pisos, y además, tendría que localizar a Trunks.

Saqué el celular de mi bolsa y le marqué.

—El número al que está llamando, está ocupado.

—Demonios—mascullé.

¿Por qué me mentiste, Trunks?

 **POV DE TRUNKS.**

—Hola, Trunks. Bienvenido a casa—me saludó Pan, sentada en la sala. Con las piernas enfundadas en medias negras, falda tubular verde, y en tacones.

—Hola—saludé, dejando mi maletín en el sillón.

—Al fin llegas—dijo caminando hacia mí.

—Pan, no empieces, por favor, vengo cansado, y…

—No era ningún reclamo—dijo de manera tranquila para después sonreírme—. Solo que te estaba esperando para que cenáramos juntos.

—Ah—me aclaré la garganta, y la acompañé al comedor. De todo lo que esperaba, nada de aquello había sucedido.

—Entonces, pasemos al comedor—dijo, caminando delante de mí. Para cuando llegamos, Pan se sentó en su lugar, al lado de mí, tomó los tenedores y empezamos a comer.

"¿Algo que notificarme, Rachel?"

"Sr. Briefs. Su esposa estuvo aquí"

"¿Qué dices, Rachel?"

"La señora vino el día de hoy, a parte de ella, nadie más lo ha buscado"

"Sch."

"¿Algo más, Sr. Briefs?"

—¿Se te ofrece algo más, Trunks?—preguntó Pan, sacándome de mi letargo.

—No, así está bien.

Ni siquiera había terminado el contenido de mi plato, pero no tenía apetito.

—Bueno, quería hablar contigo acerca de…

—¿Qué pasa ahora, Pan?

—… Ah…. De acuerdo. Hoy fui a buscarte en la empresa—Dijo cruzando sus dedos por debajo de su mentón, y sus ojos negros me miraron fijamente—. Quería decírtelo, no quiere que haya malentendidos entre nosotros.

Mi esposa me había sorprendido el día de hoy. Jamás pensé que ella iría a la oficina sin decirme nada, pero ahora, sus dedos cubiertos con las mangas de su buso blanco, en posición de CEO, casi comparable con la mía, me dijeron: Quiero una explicación, ahora.

—Pan…

—No te voy a reclamar nada, Trunks—dijo serena, y suspirando profundamente—. Hemos estado pasando por momentos muy críticos en estos últimos años—empezó—, sé que al igual que yo, estás decepcionado por lo que pasó con el bebé. Ahora…—pausó mientras se acomodó el flequillo sobre su frente—… si te he de ser sincera, yo estoy realmente decepcionada.

—También lo estoy, Pan—No era la única.

—Pero… no quiero que estemos peleados—completó finalmente sosteniendo mi mano en la suya en un rápido movimiento, mientras nuestro anillo de matrimonio rosaba el dorso de mi mano—. Trunks.

—Dime.

—Quiero que sepas que, si no puedo…—pausó, apretando mi mano—, si yo no puedo darte un hijo, Trunks. Entonces… solamente quiero que seamos tú y yo.

No supe qué contestar ante aquello, solamente clavé mis ojos en sus manos.

—… Es irónico.

—¿Qué cosa, Pan?

—El que antes lo postergábamos mucho, y ahora, que lo estamos buscando, no podemos. Eso es irónico, Trunks.

—Lo es, sí.

—Trunks—en ese preciso momento, Pan se levantó de la mesa, empujándola con la parte posterior de sus rodillas, y caminó hacia mí con el sonido de sus tacones haciéndole eco. Se acercó lo suficiente para pasar sus brazos por mi cuello, y abrazarme por la espalda—. Por Kami, Trunks. Yo… lamento no poder… darte un hijo.

—Pan.

—Lo siento, Trunks. Lo siento mucho.

—Escúchame, Pan—me levanté en ese momento, soltándome de su agarre para plantarle cara. Había sentido la melancolía en su voz cuando habló, pero ahora, viéndola con toda la intención de llorar, y aun así, guardándose aquellas ganas, solo pude tomar sus manos en las mías—. Yo…

—Señora, Briefs—interrumpió abruptamente Cori en el comedor—. Lamento interrumpirlos, pero hay una llamada para la Sra. Briefs.

—Ah, claro. Voy en seguida.

—Sí. Con permiso—Dijo Cori antes de salir, para dejarnos solos.

—Trunks. Regreso enseguida.

—Sí.

 **POV DE PAN.**

—¡Felicidades, Pan!—dijeron todos a coro.

—Muchas gracias—reverencié—. Gracias.

—Mi niña, Pan—la primera en acercárseme fue mi abuela—. Es por eso que yo siempre dije que el estudio era importante.

—Gracias abuela.

—Kami. Aun no puedo creer que tu libro sea convertido en serie. Felicidades, Pan—felicitó Goten también.

La fiesta sorpresa que mi familia hizo para mí, en mi casa, realmente me había alegrado el día en verdad.

—¿Y Trunks? ¿En dónde está Trunks?

—Ah, él todavía no llega.

—Ah. De acuerdo. Entonces, empecemos la fiesta.

Después de comer, y disfrutar con mi familia, me escabullí por unos momentos de mis invitados para llamarle a Trunks. Más no me contestó.

Las horas pasaron, y Trunks no apareció. De nuevo, maldita sea. De nuevo.

¿Qué demonios está pasando con él?

Creí haber aclarado nuestra situación, pero al parecer no.

De llegar en las misma condiciones, no habría poder en este mundo que me hiciera callarme esta vez.

 **FLASHBACK.**

—Trunks. Vamos a la habitación—le dije, tomándolo del brazo para subirlo a la recámara—. Trunks.

—No estoy… ebrio… Pan… sube después.

—Trunks. Estás arrastrando las palabras prácticamente—debatí.

—Sch. ¿Algo hay malo… con eso?

—No. Yo no te estoy diciendo que no debes beber, pero hazlo con medida.

—Sch. Vete… y déjame solo.

—Trunks.

—Solo me estoy divirtiendo. Solo eso, Pan… nada más.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

—El número que está llamando, está fuera de servicio.

—Maldita sea—mascullé.

Trunks se estaba volviendo un adepto al alcohol, y eso no me agradaba para nada ¿A quién le iba a agradar de todos modos?

—Maldita sea, Trunks. Si llegas ebrio… esta vez sí que me vas a escuchar.

—Nos divertimos mucho, Pan—habló Bulma— ¿Trunks aún no va a llegar?

—Lo siento, Bulma, pero no me contesta el celular.

—Este muchacho—suspiró—. Ah… es que necesito hablar con él ¿Te molesta si espero aquí?

—No, para nada, Bulma—contesté sin siquiera pensarlo realmente, porque estaba despidiendo a mis padres.

—Entonces lo espero.

Ya me había mudado de ropa, y me había metido en la cama.

"¿Trunks está allí?"

"Sí, Sra. Briefs"

No desconfiaba de Rachel, no tenía motivos, pero por otro lado, ella debía serle leal hasta la muerte a Trunks, aún más que a mí. Pero ahora, siendo las once de la noche, no aguanté más, y volví a llamarle. Pero no contestó, apenas sí le iba a llamar, cuando escuché un estruendo en el jardín, algo se había zambullido con violencia en la piscina.

—Por un demonio—mascullé antes de salir al balcón para ver qué sucedió. Aún con el celular en oreja, pude verlo encenderse en el interior del agua.

—No… puede… ser—susurré entrecortadamente.

Si no lo hubiese visto con mis propios ojos, ni siquiera lo hubiese creído.

—¡Trunks!—Ni siquiera lo pensé dos veces antes de lanzarme desde el segundo piso hacia la piscina. Me adentré al fondo de la piscina, y logré tomarlo de la solapa del saco, con él acuestas, logré nadas a superficie, y sacarlo de allí para colocarlo en el borde.

Al instante en que lo acosté, él expulsó el agua que había tragado.

—Sch… ¿Qué… qué…—completamente mojado, y con gotas cayendo de su cabello, él lucía completamente divertido, pero a la vez desorbitado por la situación—, no recuerdo que…. Eso… Hic. Hic—soltó un par de hipos—, no r-e-c-u-e-r-d-o—se rio, agachando la cabeza mientras yo me quedé estupefacta ante esa reacción.

¿Qué no veía que en su estado de ebriedad podría haber terminado muerto?

—¡¿Qué demonios te está pasando?!—Le grité tomándolo por las solapas de su chaqueta. Ahora sí que me había sacado de quicio—. ¡¿Qué tienes, Trunks?!—lo zarandé, exigía una explicación.

—Pan… ¿Eres tú?

—¡¿Quién más sería si no?!— Finalmente, lloré de la rabia que tenía por su actitud— ¿Qué te pasa, Trunks?—ya no lo resistí más, y lo abracé fuertemente, juntado su cabeza a mi pecho— Amor…. ¿Qué tienes? Por favor… ya no más… te lo pido… ya no más. No te hagas esto.

—Pan…

—Dime: ¿Qué tienes? ¿Por qué estás actuando de esta manera?

—Pan…

 **POV DE VEGETA.**

Estaba tratando de dormir, cuando de pronto una colisión me hizo abrir el ojo.

Precavidamente, me levanté de la cama, y caminé hacia el ventanal para averiguar de qué se trataba todo.

Fuera, me encontré con ese par, totalmente empapados de pies a cabeza, abrazados, y sentados sobre el borde la piscina.

No lograba escuchar lo que decían, así que solo me limité a observar desde mi sitio.

Ellos al parecer ni siquiera se percataban de mi presencia, la ventaja de estar a sus espaldas. A los pocos minutos de estarlos observando, ella acurrucó a Trunks en su regazo, y solo empezó a menear su cuerpo, como si de un arrullo para él se tratara.

A ese par ni siquiera les importaba que estuvieran a mitad de la noche.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, Vegeta?

—Nada, Bulma—contesté aun dándole la espalda.

 **POV DE PAN.**

—Sh—le dije—. Solo déjame acurrucarte—le dije y, al parecer, él me obedeció, pegó su espalda a mi regazo, con su cabeza apoyada en mi pecho.

—Pan…

Envolví mis brazos en su cuerpo mojado, y comencé a menearme con si de una silla destinada para ese fin se tratase.

—Pan… yo no estoy ebrio… no… no lo estoy.

—Sí, Trunks. Siempre tienes la razón, tú no estás ebrio.

—Soy… el jefe… Pan… soy un maldito CEO.

—Sí—me reí mientras no podía evitar que las lágrimas se derramaran por mis mejillas—, eres mi CEO, Trunks. Tú eres el jefe.

—Yo… no tomé mucho.

—No, Trunks—apreté mi agarre como si él en cualquier momento fuese a desaparecer—. Tú siempre tienes el control.

—Mi Pan… yo… no soy perfecto.

—Y no quiero que lo seas, Trunks.

—Yo… —cuando creí que diría algo más, se calló al instante, y decidí no insistir. Le daría su espacio.

—Trunks. Sé que tenemos una mierda de problemas—me confesé, no era que no lo hiciera, pero ahora era diferente, le estaba abriendo mi corazón, porque aun si estuviese ebrio, sabía que Trunks me estaba escuchando—, pero… quiero que… arreglemos esta situación, han sido años, Trunks.

—Diez… años—dijo.

—Sí, Trunks. Llevamos diez años ya, por eso quiero que estemos unidos, ahora más que nunca—le dije pegando mi mejilla a la corona de su cabeza.

 **POV DE TRUNKS.**

—Kami. Mi cabeza duele—apenas sí podía abrir mis ojos, dolorosamente pesados.

—Buenos días, amor—apenas sí escuché eso, me obligué a enfocarla en su dirección—. Hola.

—¿Eh?—me tomé la cabeza con ambas manos, para evitar que la misma se me desprendiera del cuello, esa sensación de dolor pero a la vez de lejanía, en donde no se tiene el control, me invadió.

Kami ¿Cuánto bebí anoche?

No recordaba con claridad, al menos no por ahora, pero sabía que lo recordaría tarde o temprano.

—Trunks. Necesitas comer algo—ofertó con la bandeja de comida que ahora yo por fin podía enfocar.

—¿Qué?

—Anoche llegaste ebrio a más no poder—dijo firme—. No creas que estoy contenta por lo que hiciste, pero… espero no se repita.

—Entonces si estás molestas ¿Por qué te tomaste esta molestia?—pregunté, refiriéndome al desayuno.

—Si quieres que me enfade contigo, despreocúpate, no lo conseguirás.

—¿Qué?—agaché la cabeza para tronar un poco mi cuello dolorido, y pude notar que estaba completamente desnudo—, pero… ¿Qué me pasó?

—¿Ya no lo recuerdas, Trunks?

Eso era precisamente lo que quería saber justo ahora.

—No—respondí.

—Anoche, llegaste a casa ebrio, y te lanzaste a la piscina.

¿Estaba oyendo bien? ¿Eso había sucedido?

Kami, si tan solo el constante zumbido en mis oídos me dejara al menos pensar, y así poder recordar.

"¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo, Trunks?!"

Esas palabras.

—Si estoy molesta contigo, eso no hará gran diferencia, al contrario, tú también terminarás peleando conmigo, una situación que prefiero evitar a como dé lugar.

—¿Por eso haces todo esto?

—Sí. Además—comentó sentándose en el filo de la cama—. Estaba pensando en otras cosas que podrían animarnos un poco.

—¿Cómo qué?—inquirí.

—Trunks. Quiero que, pasemos más tiempo, juntos. No lo sé, quizá viajar o algo por el estilo.

—¿Qué te hizo pensar eso, Pan?

—El que creo que estás estresado—contestó—. Comprendo tu mal humor, y…

—No estoy de mal humor.

—Hm—me hizo un puchero, al parecer, ella estaba totalmente divertida por la situación, y no le veía el cas del por qué—. Una vez dijiste que ya no teníamos edad para hacer cosas de adolescentes pubertos ¿O no?

—¿Qué quiere decir eso?

—Que… hagamos cosas comunes y corrientes.

—¿Cómo cuáles?—finalmente y, sin pensármelo mucho, tomé la taza con café humeante del conjunto, y la bebí, no sin antes disfrutar su aroma.

—Bueno, quizá salir de compras.

—Cori hace eso.

—Sí, lo sé. Pero podríamos hacerlo nosotros, Trunks. Es para sacarnos de la rutina.

—¿Y eso se supone que es divertido?

—Trunks—chilló, divertida. Y no entendía el por qué—, sí, es divertido, solo salir tú y yo, como si fuésemos cualquier persona de este mundo, sin que seas un CEO ¿No te parecería divertido?

—No tengo problema con ser un CEO.

—Trunks—dijo en un puchero—. Está bien, si no quieres ser una persona corriente, entonces hagamos algo más, como por ejemplo…—pausó mirando a las sábanas—. Lo tengo. ¿Qué te parece si viajamos a algún sitio en tu yate? ¿Eh? No lo has hecho en un buen tiempo.

—Estaré ocupado en las próximas semanas.

—Pero… si aún no te he dicho qué día será.

—No tengo tiempo ahora.

—Así tenga que obligarte, Trunks Briefs—finalmente la Pan de siempre regresó—. Me acompañarás, y harás conmigo cualquier niñería que pueda ponerme en ridículo.

—¿Será el final de un nuevo libro tuyo?

—Sch—siseó—. No me importa lo que pienses. Ahora, desayuna, báñate, y saldremos.

—¿Crees que con esta resaca que tengo quiero salir?

—Antes te lo pregunté, Trunks. Ahora es una orden.

—Pan…

—Una hora—dijo finalmente levantándose de la cama—. Y no estoy bromeando. Los días del potencialmente consumidor de Bourbon llegaron a su fin—sentenció dándome la espalda—. A apropósito, date prisa. Tus padres están aquí, y Bulma tenía que hablar algo de suma importancia contigo, según sé.

—¿No te dijo de qué se trataba?

—No. Así que si quieres saber, date prisa con la comida—dijo eso, y salió dejándome solo con mis platillos.

Tomé los cubiertos de la bandeja sobre el soporte, y comencé a engullir mis alimentos, ya que mi estómago pedía a gritos alimento.

Me concentré en comer, me metí a la ducha, y luego me vestí. Aunque el malestar aun no me dejaba estar en armonía con mi cerebro y mi cuerpo.

Bajé las escaleras, y en la sala, me encontré con mis padres, mi mamá estaba trabajando en su computador, y sentí la energía de mi padre en el jardín.

—Oh, Trunks. Buenos días, hijo—saludó mi madre desde su asiento. Me acerqué a ella, deposité un beso en su mejilla, y nos pusimos a hablar de negocios hasta que Pan se excusó con mi madre aduciendo que teníamos planes juntos.

—¿Ah, en serio, Trunks?

—Ah…—pausé antes de contestarle a mi madre.

—Trunks me lo prometió, Bulma-san—interrumpió Pan, declarando la firme decisión que había tomado. En fin, cuando algo se le metía a Pan en la cabeza, no había poder humano que la hiciera cambiar de decisión—, así que si nos disculpa. Trunks—me llamó—. Nos vamos ahora.

—¿Qué?—fruncí mi cejo—. Yo no he dicho que quiera ir.

—Ya hablamos sobre eso.

—Pan…

—Deberías ir, Trunks—interrumpió mi mamá—. Sería bueno para ti.

—¿Crees eso, mamá?

—Sí, Trunks. Así que ve, y diviértete un poco.

—De acuerdo. Iré por mi celular.

—Aquí está—declaró Pan, balanceándolo entre sus dedos—. Ahora vamos, no hay ninguna excusa. Con permiso, Bulma-san.

—Propio, Pan.

Después de despedirme de mi mamá, metí mis manos en mis bolsillos, y caminé justo detrás de Pan que ya estaba en la entrada. Cuando abrió la puerta, mi padre estaba ingresando a la casa.

—Buenos días, papá—saludé.

—Trunks—contestó en su típica manera.

—Vámonos—dijo Pan adelantándoseme.

—Sí. Papá, nos vemos otro día—él solo asintió, pasé de él, pero antes de salir, me detuvo—, ¿Qué pasa ahora, papá?

—Que debes dejar ese maldito vicio—susurró tan solo para mis oídos.

—Papá…

—Odio que bebas—bramó—, creí que dejaste esa mierda hacía ya tiempo.

—Y lo hice, papá.

—No me jodas, Trunks. Yo también vi el espectáculo que diste anoche.

—¿Qué dices?

—Lo que oíste. Esa mierda del alcohol quedó en tu pasado, Trunks. No vuelvas a recaer en ese vicio.


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 17.**

 **POV DE TRUNKS.**

 _"_ _¿Qué mierda hiciste, Trunks?"_

 _"_ _Yo… ah… solo fue…"_

—¿Trunks?

—¿Eh?—Un tanto confundido, salí de mis cavilaciones para plantarle cara a Pan.

—¿Estás bien?—preguntó ella cuando ya hubo regresado del tocador.

—Sí. Lo estoy—apenas sí respondí mientras mis manos no dejaban de temblar levemente.

—Hacía ya un buen tiempo que no veníamos aquí—comenzó antes de recoger su cabello en una cola alta—. Ha cambiado mucho.

 _"_ _Ah, pero… si ya he hecho la reservación, Trunks"_

 _"_ _He dicho que no quiero comer aquí"_

—Sí—afirme, desdoblé mi servilleta y colándomela sobre el regazo, aguardé por la comida.

Cerré levemente los ojos, ya que el dolor en mis sienes me estaba irritando en verdad.

—Ten—la escuché decirme. Abrí los ojos, y vi que me extendía una pastilla y un vaso de agua—. Es para la resaca. Supongo que te debe doler la cabeza.

—Sí.

Sin esperar más, tomé la capsula y solo rogaba que hiciera efecto, mientras más rápido mejor.

¿Por qué de todos los lugares Pan tenía que escoger este restaurant?

 **POV DE PAN.**

—¡Ah! ¡Jeann!—me gritó una conocida que apenas me vio me reconoció—. Loca. ¿En dónde demonios te metiste?—Sin esperar, mi amiga se lanzó a mí.

—Hola, Mia—saludé también correspondiendo a su abrazo. Me tomó fuertemente de las manos, y me miró emocionada—. Kami. Esta noche tendré unos cuantos dólares más en el bolsillo.

—Oh, no—declaré, negando enseguida—. Esta noche solo vine a ver, no a pelear.

—Vamos, Jeann—rogó pero al instante sus ojos se enfocaron en Trunks—. Ah…

—¿No lo recuerdas?—pregunté—. Es mi esposo.

—Ah. Sí. Hola—saludó ella.

—Hola…—comenzó Trunks.

—Mia—completé—. Bien, ahora que nos hemos encontrado, dime—le miré a los ojos—. ¿Qué ha pasado estos últimos años?

—Ya era hora de que lo preguntaras—comentó pasando uno de sus brazos por mis hombros—, escucha, para serte sincera, te he extrañado, no le apuesto miles de dólares como lo hacía contigo a cualquiera.

—¡Oye!—chillé—, ¿solo me extrañabas por eso?

—Está bien, Jeann—me llamó por mi seudónimo, a pesar de que sabía cuál era mi verdadero nombre.

Caminé a su lado, con Trunks siguiéndonos detrás.

A medida que nos adentrábamos en el sitio, un callejón iluminado escasamente, que está por demás decir que era ilegal, no pude evitar trasladarme a la época en la cual solía venir aquí para ver la manera en la cual peleaban las personas en el ring.

La verdad, era muy interesante, y en parte, me permitía entrenar mentalmente, ya que aprendía la forma en la cual peleaban y además, aunque sus movimientos no eran muy rápidos en comparación con la de nosotros, lo cierto era que me ayudaba a prever los movimientos de ambos.

No he de negar que vaya que sí me metía al ring para enfrentarme a muchas de las mujeres más musculosas que haya conocido jamás. Allí fue cuando conocí a Mía, ella solía hacer apuestas, no ha cambiado su oficio de hecho.

Ella y yo nos hicimos muy buenas amigas al instante, en parte por las "citas de pelea" que me conseguía, y ella por los dólares que se embolsaba gracias a mí.

Así, después de algún tiempo en los cuales estuve frecuentando este sitio bajo mi falso perfil de Jean, me había animado a traer a Trunks conmigo, él sabía de mi participación en estos grupos de pelea, prácticamente desde que éramos novios, y realmente no tenía ningún problema con que yo viniera, siempre y cuando nadie supiera de mi verdadera identidad. Menudo festín sería para la prensa el saber que yo era aficionada a la lucha. Era algo como un secreto sucio bajo la alfombra, y peor lo sería para Trunks, siendo el personaje público que es, sería darle la noticia perfecta a la presa sensacionalista para vender miles de ejemplares.

Recuerdo que en aquella ocasión, traje a Trunks con un peluquín de cabello negro, ante lo cual, debo admitir, lucía muy apuesto, en fin, cosas que uno debe hacer, ya que el color lila era difícil de pasar desapercibido. Y, justamente allí, Trunks y Mía fueron presentados, tiempo después le revelé mi verdadera identidad, y solo bastaba con ver la expresión de sorpresa en su cara al saber quién era yo.

"¡¿La nieta de Mr. Satán?! ¡Por Kami, ya decía yo que tu talento era especial!"

No tenía nada que objetar al respecto, después de todo, la población mundial entera creía fielmente que mi abuelo Satán era el salvador del mundo, por Cell y por Majin Boo.

Y, es por ese motivo que, como en aquella ocasión a Trunks le había gustado, pensé en traerlo, ha estado muy tenso en estos últimos días, y casi no ha entrenado, por eso, quiero que al menos su humor mejore a medida que vea el júbilo con el que se apoyan las peleas, y quizá participe. Eso espero al menos.

—Escucha, Jeann—empezó Mía, sacándome de mis pensamientos—. Esta noche hay un premio grande—prácticamente estaba gritando ya que el bullicio era notable.

—¿De cuánto?—al decirlo, no pude evitar sonreír al recordarme a mí misma como una chica de veintiún años.

—Eso me gusta oír.

—Lo siento, pero solo fue una simple pregunta, recuerdo haberte dicho que no vine a participar.

—Jeann. Jeann—empezó nuevamente—, aun no escuchas de cuanto estamos hablando.

—¿Y bien?

—diez mil—dijo finalmente—, para quien quede en pie al final.

—¿Quién es? Debe ser alguien muy bueno en verdad para que ofrezcan semejante cantidad de dinero.

—Lo es. ¿Entonces?

—No lo sé—me mordí ligeramente los labios, giré hacia Trunks que sé muy bien había estado escuchando todo el asunto y pregunté—: ¿Qué opinas al respecto?

—No lo sé, haz lo que quieras.

—No me refería a mí—le dije—, me refería a ti.

Debía captar su expresión en medio de la luz amarilla de un poste de luz.

—¿Entonces?

—No quiero hacerlo.

—Pero…

—Jeann—interrumpió Mía—, me adelanto, si quieres participar, sabes en dónde encontrarme.

—Sí. Te alcanzamos en breve—respondí, y ella comenzó a alejarse por el callejón.

—Trunks…

—Cuando dijiste que saldríamos, no pensé que vendríamos aquí—dijo cruzándose de brazos.

—¿No te iba a llevar a bar o sí? Trunks. Escúchame—posé mis manos a cada lado de su cara, acunándolo en el acto—. Quiero que dejes de beber.

—Pan…

—Esto es mucho mejor que eso. Solía gustarte, por eso te traje, además, en estos días…

—Lo sé, no he estado entrenando.

—Correcto. Es por ese motivo que quiero que despejes tu mente, y qué mejor con algo que nos guste a ambos.

—De acuerdo.

—Entonces… ¿Participarás?

—Veré si lo hago—Al menos no tenía una negativa, no una absoluta.

 **POV DE TRUNKS.**

Después de todo, participé, y ahora me encontraba dándome una ducha. Mi oponente fue relativamente fácil de vencer, pero como Pan había dicho, era mejor no llamar tanto la atención, he allí que le había permitido darme unos cuantos golpes.

Pero al final del día, el que había salido en pie de aquella sesión de puños, patadas y golpes había sido yo, a pesar de que no me sentía complacido completamente, es decir, si hubiese sido al menos alguien de mí nivel o incluso mucho mejor que yo, la sensación de satisfacción hubiese sido mucho mejor, pero al final de cuentas, sentir un poco de adrenalina no estuvo tan mal.

"¡Solo uno más!"

"¡Trunks…!"

—Maldita sea—sisee antes de estampar mi mano contra la pared de la ducha, cuya baldosa terminó por desquebrajarse.

"¡Tres, dos, uno. El campeón!"

Me apoyé en la pared por breves momentos mientras me pasé la mano por la cabeza y por la cara, cerré los ojos y me deslicé en el suelo.

"¿Qué tiene?"

"¡Una ambulancia! ¡Alguien llame a una ambulancia!"

No soy consciente de cuánto tiempo pasé en esa posición, pero para cuando ingresé en la habitación, Pan ya se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente.

Me enfundé en mis pantalones de pijama con mi camisa, usualmente blanca, y me deslicé en las sábanas. Sutilmente giré en dirección a Pan, quien estaba cubriendo su cara con uno de sus brazos doblados en frente de ella y me quedé expectante de sus reacciones, desde su suave respirar hasta los movimientos de sus labios mientras dormía.

 _"_ _Supongo que ella no lo sabe ¿O sí, Trunks?"_

 _"_ _Eso no es algo que te interese"_

Cerré mis ojos levemente recordando esa breve conversación entre Mía y yo. Realmente cuando la vi me quedé estupefacto, de todos modos ¿Cómo creí que ella no estaría allí? Por Kami, desde siempre ha sido su trabajo, su fuente de subsistencia.

 _"_ _Tranquilo, Trunks. Yo no diré nada"_

 _"_ _Eso espero, Mía."_

 _"_ _Yo también, por el bien de ella, espero que no se sepa."_

Maldición.

Suspiré nuevamente y colocando mi brazo debajo de mi cabeza, cerré los ojos, y me dormí.

 **POV DE PAN.**

—No… no puede ser… no…

Unos susurros acompañados de gemidos me hicieron despertarme, enseguida me incorporé en la cama para comprender que Trunks estaba teniendo nuevamente una pesadilla.

—Trunks—intenté despertarlo.

—No… no…

—Trunks—me senté sobre los talones y empecé a moverlo de manera más brusca para lograr que despertara.

—No… yo…

—¡Trunks!—finalmente, abrió los ojos, estaba aterrado, la sudoración y su respiración acelerada, así lo manifestaba.

Sus ojos divagaron por la habitación para cerciorarse el sitio en el que estaba, y solo después de asegurarse, los cerró para calmarse.

—Trunks…

—Estoy bien—dijo pasándose una mano por la cara mientras suspiró profundamente.

—¿Seguro?

—Sí. Lo estoy—contestó, pero no esperé para dirigirme al velador para servir un poco de agua en un vaso y dárselo.

—Estás sudando ¿Seguro estás bien?—Solamente asintió mientras terminó de beber de un solo trago el agua, mientras, yo aguardé de rodillas en la cama junto a él.

"No… no…yo…"

—¿Qué clase de pesadilla tuviste?—pregunté. Mi curiosidad me ganó la partida.

—No tiene importancia.

No me lo quería decir, así que después de ofrecer un poco más de agua, y de colocar el vaso de agua en su sitio, me senté en la cama, con la espalda apoyada en el respaldo, y le oferté a Trunks el recostarse en mi regazo. Acción ante la cual accedió, cuando lo hizo, acaricié su cabello con mis manos, mientras mis ojos se dirigían al reloj del velador, 4:00 a.m

—Lo siento, hice que te levantaras.

—No te preocupes—admití—, tú solo descansa.

 **POV DE TRUNKS.**

"¡Daniel!"

Cerré mis ojos, permitiéndome sentir los dedos de Pan en mi cuero cabelludo, y poco a poco el sueño se empezó a apoderar de mí.

—Trunks. Buenos días—saludó Pan con una sonrisa en el rostro, ya se encontraba totalmente vestida, lo que me hizo preguntarme qué hora del día era.

—Hola.

Me sonrió, formando ese solitario agujero en su mejilla.

—¿Qué sucede?—pregunté.

—Nada, simplemente que me alegra que ya te encuentres mejor y hayas podido descansar.

—¿Qué hora es?

—Las 10 en punto—confirmó.

¿Tanto había dormido?

Después de cambiarme, y desayunar, fui con dirección a C.C para reunirme con mi madre. Al final de cuentas, ella ya se había marchado de casa.

 **POV DE PAN.**

Por motivo del cumpleaños de Bulma, ella planeó una fiesta en C.C por lo cual todos estábamos pasando un gran momento. Bebimos, nos divertimos, y en general como en ninguna fiesta podía faltar, la comida fue deliciosa.

Bailamos un par de canciones en la pista y para cuando llegó la noche, más de uno ya estaba ebrio, por lo cual, la fiesta oficialmente terminó a las once de la noche.

Como Trunks había bebido y no quería irse a casa, decidimos quedarnos en la que había sido nuestras habitación cuando habíamos vivido allí. Hace cuatro años ya. Pero el problema radicaba en que estaba esperando por Trunks y él aun no hacía presencia en la habitación. Di una vuelta más en la cama y como ya no lo resistí, me fui en su búsqueda.

Detecté su ki en la cocina, me apoyé en el marco de la puerta mientras lo veía beber el contenido de una botella.

—Trunks—lo llamé, y su atención se enfocó brevemente en mí antes de volver a su faena—. Vamos a dormir.

—Ve tú, te alcanzo en breve.

Dejé mi posición, y caminé hacia él.

—Es suficiente—le dije tomando la botella en mis manos al mismo tiempo en el que él se iba a servir un trago. Sus ojos, cansados y un tanto rojizos, me miraron fijamente.

—He dicho que iré en breve.

Como no sabía cómo convencerlo para que se fuera a dormir, decidí sentarme en una silla de la isla de la cocina y hacerle compañía.

—¿Qué crees que haces?

—No quieres irte a dormir—comencé—, entonces yo te acompañaré—comenté sirviéndome un vaso completo y bebiendo el contenido, que pasó quemando mi garganta en el trayecto, me quedé con él.

Trunks no dijo nada, así que decidí colocar música en el estéreo de la cocina y continué acompañándolo.

Las horas pasaron, y supe que estaba empezando a embriagarme, veía un tanto borroso, y el ambiente me parecía caluroso, más aún estaba lo suficientemente sobria para caminar correctamente, o al menos eso creía yo.

—Suficiente—dije. Me fijé en la hora, y noté que era la una de la mañana—, Trunks.

—Aun no.

—Ya basta—declaré, le quité la botella de las manos y la caminé hacia la cocina para guardarla en la alacena.

—¿Qué crees que haces?—preguntó molesto.

—Lo correcto, ya hemos bebido suficiente. Además, mañana tienes que ir a la empresa.

—Sch—siseó entre dientes antes de colocar ambas manos sobre su cadera—. Pan…

—Suficiente, Trunks. Mejor vámonos a dormir.

Pasando de mí, Trunks tomó nuevamente la botella de la alacena y pretendió seguir bebiendo.

—Trunks…

—No estoy molestando a nadie ¿O sí?

—Sí, me estás molestando a mí—sentencié. En este momento realmente estaba más sobria que cualquier persona en este mundo. Me llevaría a Trunks de aquí a como dé lugar.

—Déjame solo y vete a descansar.

¿Qué lo dejara?

Solo Kami sabría cuánto tardaría, y además, cuantas botellas más se terminaría.

—No, Trunks. Es suficiente—pretendí nuevamente alejar la botella de su vista, pero al contrario de las anteriores veces, él tomó mi muñeca y sin decir ninguna palabra la apartó.

—Si no quieres acompañarme, entonces vete.

Kami sabe que resistí.

—Tu actitud me está sacando que quicio—le dije—, y realmente yo creo que…

—¿Qué? ¿Estás cansada de esta situación, eh?—me confrontó, tambaleándose ligeramente, se colocó frente a mí

—Sí—sisee.

Fruncí mi cejo, y con mí barbilla temblante, de nuevo afirmé:

—Estoy molesta contigo, y con toda esta situación, porque….

—¡¿Te molesta?! Si te molesta, entonces lárgate de mi casa.

—¿Qué?—apenas sí pude decir antes de quedarme estupefacta por lo que dijo.

¿Qué me largara de su casa?

—¿Qué dijiste, Trunks?

—Que… sch…—resopló—. Yo…. Necesito más whisky.

—Trunks—lo tomé del hombro, y lo obligué a plantarme cara—. Ahora, me dirás ¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Qué es lo que tienes?

—¡Estoy harto!—terminó lanzando su vaso al piso, causando estruendo.

—Ah… Trunks—jamás en todos nuestras peleas, estas tomaron ese rumbo— ¡Joder! ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso!—reclamé.

Sí, estaba ebrio, pero nunca se había comportado de tal manera.

—¡Yo no me sentiría una mierda si tú también hubieses hecho algo!—dijo con seguridad.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—¡A Yunny!—gritó finalmente, antes de darme de nuevo la espalda para recargar su peso en la isla de la cocina, y con su cabeza gacha, empezó a sollozar.

—Trunks…

"¡A Yunny!"

¿Qué tenía que ver mi niña con todo esto?

—Debiste hacer algo, Pan. Si tan solo…—finalmente se confesó. Por fin estaba sacando lo que tenía en el corazón, lo que tanto le molestaba, giró en torno a mí, dejándome ver el rastro de algunas lágrimas que habían caído por su rostro y para mi suerte, eso solo significaba que…

—Trunks…—de pronto me quedé sin palabras.

"¡A Yunny!"

—¡De haberte ido, ese maldito androide no la habría asesinado!

¿Así que de eso se trataba?

Trunks cree que yo soy…

—¡No digas una mierda como esa, Trunks!—gritó detrás de mí Vegeta, pero ni siquiera retorné a verle, tan solo me enfoqué en las baldosas del suelo de la cocina e interpretar todo lo que Trunks por fin había soltado.

"También debiste haber hecho algo"

Así que Trunks bebía porque… ¿Tenía ese resentimiento guardado hacia mí?

—Papá. Este no es tu problema.

—¿Ves lo que te hace el alcohol? Te dije que dejaras esa mierda—Vegeta pasó de largo hacia mí para plantársele delante.

—Papá… si ella se hubiera ido… mi Yunny estuviera vi…—Trunks no terminó de completar la frase ya que escuché un puño estamparse en algún sitio.

"Si ella se hubiera ido… Mi Yunny estuviera viva"

¿Así que era mi culpa?

¿Yo era la responsable?

—De tener la culpa, ella no sería precisamente la responsable si no tú ¿No crees?—por primera vez, logré levantar la vista y fijarme en la escena de los dos hombres, a Vegeta de pie y a Trunks sentado en el suelo, apoyando su peso en un solo brazo—. Creo haberte dicho que dejaras de jugar con ese androide, que acabaras con él en ese momento, pero ¿Qué fue lo que ….

—¡Vegeta!—interrumpí, no dejaría que le dijera todo eso a Trunks, en el estado en el que estaba, todo aquello repercutiría gravemente en él. Todos allí sabíamos en lo que terminaría la frase—. No te atrevas—sisee mirándolo fijamente cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron.

Suspiré profundamente mientras le mantuve la mirada, y después de breves segundos, Vegeta la apartó.

—Sch—apenas siseó.

Esperando que nada más saliera de su imprudente boca, caminé apresurada para levantar a Trunks del suelo, pero apenas quise tocarlo, él apartó mi mano, y tambaleándose, salió de la cocina sin decir nada, y peor aún, mirarme siquiera.

—Es un imbécil—soltó Vegeta a mis espaldas apenas lo vio salir.

"Si te hubieras ido, Yunny estaría viva"

Ahora no cabía duda alguna. Esa era la razón por la cual Trunks estaba ofuscado y taciturno en estos días

El piensa que yo...

Sin que pudiese siquiera evitarlo, sentí las fuerzas abandonarme, y tuve que apoyarme en la isla de la cocina para evitar mi declive.

"…ese androide no habría asesinado a Yunny…"

"Debiste haber hecho algo"

—¿Estás bien?—Escuché a mis espaldas. Al menos había logrado salir de mi trance.

Sentí a Vegeta acercase e intentar colocar una mano en mi hombro, pero al instante en que sentí la brisa en mi espalda, me alejé lo máximo que pude.

—No me toques—declaré firmemente. Aun dándole la espalda, me crucé de brazos.

Sabía que necesitaba calmarme, necesitaba pensar las cosas con claridad porque en el estado en el que me encontraba, podría decir cualquier cosa.

—Quiero asegurarme—volvió a intentar hablarme—, su escándalo se escuchaba demasiado…

—No debiste haberle dicho aquello—lo confronté, no me interesaba sus escusas. Estaba demasiado enfadada para mandarlo a la mierda—. En el estado de Trunks…

—¿Preferirías que él continuara descargando su frustración contigo?

—No te interesa—afirmé, le planté cara y antes de que él pudiera decir algo más, salí de allí para buscar a Trunks.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18.**

 **POV DE PAN.**

—¿Trunks?—lo llamé del otro lado de la puerta, por su energía, sabía que estaba en la habitación.

Toqué nuevamente pero él no respondió. Así que tan solo aguardé fuera.

"Si tú te hubieses ido… Yunny…"

Sin el menor ánimo, me desplomé en el suelo. Había muchas cosas que asimilar, cosas que hubiese preferido no escuchar.

Apoyé mi cabeza contra la puerta y esperé por lo que sea que Trunks tuviera para decir. Después de unos cuantos minutos, decidí que sería mucho mejor si me aseguraba de que Trunks estuviese despierto. Así que sobrevolé la casa y por medio de la ventana del balcón, misma que yo me había encargado de cerrar unas cuantas horas antes, noté que él ya había sucumbido ante el sueño. Descendí, y sentándome en una silla del balcón, me crucé de brazos para pensar.

No he logrado dormir en toda la noche, hoy en la mañana, Trunks se ha levantado, lo he visto atravesar la habitación hasta la ducha. Al parecer, ni ha notado de mi presencia a las afueras de la habitación.

 **POV DE TRUNKS.**

Kami. Que resaca tan horrible.

Apenas me había sentado en la cama, la presión en mi cabeza me hizo cerrar los ojos nuevamente, pretendí acostarme nuevamente, pero la urgencia de orinar fue demasiada, así que, a pesar del dolor, me dirigí al baño.

Hice mis necesidades y decidí que quizá una ducha aliviaría mi estado. Me coloqué debajo de la ducha y las gotas iniciales empezaron a mojar mi cuerpo, me pasé las manos por el rostro, pero un dolor en mi mejilla me hizo estremecer.

Palpé la zona, y al instante en que lo hice, el dolor se manifestó.

—Pero… ¿Qué demonios?—cerré el grifo de agua para encaminarme en dirección al espejo del lavabo. Enfoqué mi vista en ese sitio, era innegable, era un golpe.

Su coloración verdosa me hizo extrañarme.

—¿Qué…

Pasé una mano por mi cabeza para intentar recordar la noche anterior, pero vagos recuerdos tenía de todo lo que hubiese acontecido.

Seguramente, al tratar de subir las escaleras, quizá resbalé y me golpee la mejilla en el graderío.

Sin tomarle más importancia, terminé de bañarme, me cambié, y bajé a la cocina a desayunar.

Dentro, no hay nadie. Me fijé por primera vez en el reloj holográfico que marcaba las 10 a. m.

—Oh, señor Briefs—dijo Claude ingresando a la cocina—. ¿Quiere desayunar?

—Sí, por favor. Ah… ¿Dónde están todos?

—Los señores ya desayunaron—dijo ella encendiendo la cocina y disponiéndose a preparar mi desayuno.

—¿Pan también?

—Ah… no he visto a la señora—me contestó, y eso me extrañó. Pan no estaba en la habitación esta mañana.

—¿Sabes si dijo que iría a algún sitio?—pregunté.

—Lo siento, no lo sé, señor.

Después de servirme el desayuno, ella salió brevemente habitación, dejándome solo.

Cuando hube terminado mi comida, me encaminé a mi habitación para llamarle a Pan, pero supe que no era necesario, sentí su energía dentro.

 **POV DE PAN.**

Apenas Trunks salió de la habitación, yo ingresé, me sentía tan cansada que solamente me quité los zapatos y me adentré entre las sábanas, apoyé mi cabeza en la almohada y cerrando los ojos, pretendía dormir, más supe poco después que no sería posible, Trunks acababa de ingresar. Sin siquiera abrir los ojos, pude sentir cómo él se acercaba a la cama, después de unos cuantos pasos, lo escuché tomar el control de las cortinas y crear un ambiente oscuro para mí.

Dio unos cuantos pasos más hacia mí, y como lo esperé, sus manos me movieron suavemente, con la firme intención de levantarme.

—¿Pan?—llamó con una de sus manos en mis hombros.

¿Debía continuar haciéndome la dormida o quizá debería plantarle cara?

Al parecer, él no recordaba nada con respecto a la noche anterior, pero ¿Qué tal si tan solo estuviera fingiendo?

—Pan—llamó nuevamente, pero esta vez, un poco más fuerte. No podía hacerme pasar por dormida por mucho más tiempo, así que abrí los ojos brevemente hacia él— ¿Estás bien?

¿Qué contestarle?

¿Sí?

¿Me siento de maravilla?

¿Todo está jodidamente bien?

Por la forma en la que lo estaba preguntando, apuesto mi vida a que él no recuerda nada de lo sucedido anoche. Brevemente mi vista se enfocó en su mejilla, justo en donde Vegeta lo había golpeado, y pude comprender la dimensión del enfado de Vegeta, su mejilla verdosa no mentía.

—Pan…

—Estoy bien—contesté finalmente.

—¿Acaso estás enferma?

—Sí—mentí, aunque, para cualquier persona hubiese sonado increíble, a pesar de que su cejo se frunció un poco, a manera de incredulidad, él pareció aceptar mi respuesta—, me duele un poco la cabeza—Argumenté.

—Ah…

—Solo quiero dormir—me acomodé un poco más en la almohada, causando que el cuello volviera a dolerme.

—De acuerdo. Entonces… me iré a la empresa, mientras tú espera aquí.

En el momento en el que lo dijo, me levanté de la cama, saliendo de ella.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó, yo denegué, me enfundé en la chaqueta que el día anterior había usado, y colocándome los zapatos, le dije que quería irme a mi casa.

Después de salir de allí, y que cada uno hubiésemos tomado distinto rumbo, me dirigí a mi habitación, y con la mirada en la pared, cerré los ojos y me dormí.

 **POV DE TRUNKS.**

—¿Sr. Briefs?—llamó Rachel asomándose en la puerta.

—Dime.

—Su padre está aquí.

Eso verdaderamente me extrañó mucho, así que le dije que lo hiciera pasar, mi padre ingresó y después de que Rachel cerrara la puerta detrás de él, mi padre se me acercó.

—Vaya. Es una sorpresa el verte aquí, papá.

—Seré breve—declaró.

—Sí, claro. Dime ¿Qué se te ofrece?

—¿Realmente no recuerdas nada de lo de anoche o sí?—preguntó con una de sus cejas levantadas,

—No—respondí—. ¿Debería?

—Trunks…

 **POV DE PAN.**

Llamé a Trunks, y él contestó, después de confirmar el venir a casa para cenar, salí a casa de mi madre, porque al parecer ella quería cederme las obligaciones y los derechos sobre los bienes que mi abuelo Satán le había dejado, y ahora quería cedérmelos a mí.

Después de pasar la tarde en casa de mis padres y de saludar a mi abuelo Goku, no pude evitar recordar la última vez que entrenamos, fue en la fiesta que mi familia había preparado para mí.

 **FLASHBACK.**

—Se me hace raro verte haciendo esto—Dijo mi abuelo Goku a mis espaldas.

Me había alejado un tiempo de la fiesta para concentrar mi energía y entrenar en medio de la tranquilidad de la montaña Paoz.  
—No tiene nada de raro—contesté colocándome en posición de la tortuga.  
—Después de lo que pasó, bueno...  
—Tengo que retomar mi vida—interrumpí, sabía de sobremanera a dónde se dirigía su tren de ideas, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había entrenado.  
—Sí, te hace falta—se paró delante de mí, y también se colocó en posición de batalla, desafiándome a enfrentarlo—Me alegra que retomes tu vieja rutina.  
—Desde ahora, sé que lo necesito más que nunca, abuelito.

—Pan… —no pudo completar más, por razones que desconozco.  
—Así que, estoy algo fuera de práctica—afirmé— ¿Podrías entrenarme nuevamente?  
—Por supuesto que sí—dijo con una sonrisa destellante en su cara, en fin, mi abuelito Goku, si se trataba de luchar, su expresión siempre lo delataba.  
—Entonces empecemos. ¿No te causo algún inconveniente?—pregunté al notar la presencia de Vegeta detrás de nosotros.  
—No. Entenderá. Ahora, ponte en posición.  
—Sí.

No supe ni cuánto tiempo duramos, pero lo que sí sé, fue mucho, ya que todos habían venido a vernos.

Después de terminar con el entrenamiento, me acosté en la verde hierba para descansar, mientras, los demás espectadores disfrutaban de una barbacoa.

—¿Te sientes mejor?—preguntó mi abuelo mientras me hacía compañía.  
—Sí. Me he aliviado un poco. Muchas gracias.  
—De nada. Ahora, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó con el FIV? Me dijeron que…  
—Así es—me senté, y empecé—. Te contaré todo lo que pasó, abuelito.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

Debería sentirme avergonzada justo ahora porque, a pesar de haberle prometido a mi abuelo de que retomaría mi rutina, lo cierto era que no lo había hecho, pero nadie podía culparme, en estos momentos, no tenía ni el ánimo y peor aún, la energía para siquiera recordar alguna posición de batalla, y…

—Mierda —siseé, después de minutos en el aire a toda velocidad, me di cuenta de que iba en el sentido contrario en dirección a mi casa—. Maldita sea—frené mi vuelo para examinar en qué sitio estaba, y no vi más que desierto.

Mis ojos divagaron por la zona y al sentirme tan frustrada como estaba por no lograr dar con la dirección exacta, terminé lanzando una bola de ki contra una enorme roca, haciéndola estallar en ese instante.

Bajé hacia la zona para continuar lanzando mi ki contra el terreno desértico, causando grandes cráteres en el suelo. Solo quería desahogarme. Durante todo el día, las palabras de Trunks aún rondaban mi cabeza y aunque quise justificarlo con su embriaguez lo cierto era que…

—Es un egoísta—siseé, cayendo de rodillas sobre el suelo finalmente.

¿Cómo pudo haber dicho algo como eso?

No puedo creer que siquiera lo pensara.

 _"_ _Trunks, estoy muy orgullosa de ti"_

Con mis manos en puño, golpee el suelo debajo de mí. Estaba tan molesta que estampé mis puños en la arena una y otra vez.

 **POV DE VEGETA.**

Aquel día, no fui capaz de decirle a Trunks el puto error que había cometido, en parte, Pan interrumpió con su llamada.

Así que había salido de su oficina diciéndole que no era tan importante, de todas maneras, Pan había lucido normal aquel día en el que se fueron, y Trunks por el contario parecía no recordar nada cuando hablé con él, por lo cual, lo más probable era que ella tampoco se lo había comentado. Al parecer, ella pretendía no darle la importancia que todo eso tenía.

Ahora, después de una semana de aquello, y por insistencia de Bulma, ahora me dirigía a su casa.

" _Trunks no me contesta, parece que no hay nadie en casa, así que necesito que me hagas el favor de llevar esto"_

 _"_ _¿Por qué habría de ir yo? ¿Me has visto cara de mensajero?"_

 _"_ _No, no lo hago. Pero estas cápsulas son muy importantes y no puedo correr el riesgo de que alguien más los porte"_

 _"_ _¿Qué tienen?"_

 _"_ _Los prototipos de los nuevos inventos. Trunks debe verlos"_

Ya casi estaba llegando, y ya podía ver la casa desde mi punto de referencia, había un par de habitaciones con las luces encendidas, así que supongo que ellos sí están en casa.

Aceleré el vuelo, aparqué en el jardín de la propiedad y me dirigí a la puerta corrediza de acceso, misma que enseguida se abrió, lo cual confirmaba mi anterior hipótesis,

—Sch.

De ser el caso, ambos me iban a escuchar por no contestar el jodido teléfono y hacerme venir hasta este lugar.

—Trunks—llamé, pero nadie contestó—. Pan.

Al igual que con Trunks, ella tampoco contestó a pesar de sentirla en el piso de arriba, pretendí pasar directo a la oficina de Trunks, pero las palabras de Bulma calaron en mí.

"… _estas cápsulas son muy importantes y no puedo correr el riesgo de que alguien más los porte_ "

Pensando en aquello, subí las escaleras hasta donde la había sentido. Llegué hasta su habitación, atravesé la misma, y llegué al balcón, en donde la vi sentada en el suelo, apoyando la espalda en una de las columnas redondeadas.

—¿Por qué mierda no contestan?—bramé desde la puerta corrediza—. Si estaban aquí…

No pude decirle más, ella giró levemente hacia mí, apoyándose en uno de sus brazos, levemente me dio una sonrisa holgazana y luego, se desplomó de bruces en el suelo.

—Ah… pero…

Al contrario de lo yo hubiese creído, solo escuché una risa de su parte.

A zancadas caminé hacia ella, para levantarla del suelo, para tan solo darme cuenta del porqué actuaba tan raro.

—Por Kami—continuó riéndose—, no… vi… Hip… no vi venir eso.

Me coloqué a su altura, y logré colocarla en su inicial posición antes de dirigir mis ojos a su costado. Dos pares de botellas vacías de whisky rodaban allí.

—Debería… debería tener más cuidado—dijo arrastrando las palabras.

Era oficial, estaba completamente ebria.

"Oh, lo siento. Yo no bebo demasiado, Yamcha. No me gusta emborracharme"

"Solo será una copa, Pan"

—Hip—hipeó en medio de una risa, agachó la cabeza y continuó, hasta que de pronto la risa fue minorando hasta desaparecer para convertirse en un silencio incómodo.

—¿Qué es lo que haces aquí, Vegeta?—preguntó apenas si pudiendo entrecerrar los ojos para mirarme.

"Si ella hubiese hecho algo… Yunny estaría…"

¿Podría ser ese el motivo?

—Esto… no es justo—dijo sacándome de mis cavilaciones—. El alcohol… se terminó. Será… mejor que…—intentó levantarse del suelo, no sin antes tambalearse. Se rio al ver que no podía sostener su propio peso.

—Lo hice—sentenció victoriosa cuando logró estabilizar lo más decente posible su estabilidad—… iré por…

—¿También caíste en esa mierda?—lo pregunté, me levanté de mi sitio y le planté cara—. Hice una pregunta.

—No… me…jodas—señaló con el dedo índice en mi dirección—. Tú no…

La ira me consumió al verla así, por ello, no dudé ni un solo minuto en terminar pateando las botellas ya vacías—¡Oye!—chilló—. ¡No hagas eso!

—Pan—declaré, esta mujer me iba a escuchar.

—Sch—sonrió sin siquiera inmutarse ante mi enfado.

—Ve a dormir—declaré firmemente—. Estás…

—¿Qué?—me confrontó—. ¿Acaso… yo… no tengo el derecho a beber un poco?—Su voz estaba distorsionada, pero no le importó, al parecer, ella diría lo que había guardado por tanto tiempo— ¿Eh? ¿Yo acaso no puedo, Vegeta?

—Estás delirando, ve a tu habitación—pretendí tomarla del brazo, para guiarla a su habitación.

—No.

—No permitiré que también bebas esa porquería.

—Hm.

—Lo diré una última vez, Pan—pasé uno de mis brazos por su cintura y, arrastras la encaminé en dirección a su habitación. Si pudiera la metería a la fuerza en la cama con tal de que dejara de beber—. Tienes que descansar—le dije a medida que nos íbamos acercando a la puerta de vidrio.

—Lo que Trunks dijo es cierto—de repente dijo—. Yo…

—¿Tú qué, Pan?—me detuve, la miré, y ella con la cabeza gacha, solo continuó entre un leve lloriqueo que logré captar.

—Mi Yunny… ella murió por mi culpa—dijo en su anterior posición, mientras yo solo pude afirmar mi agarre a su cintura para evitar su declive.

—¿Qué mierda dices?—sin pensarlo, terminé diciéndolo en voz alta.

—Yo… la maté.

—¡No digas estupideces!—bramé enfadado finalmente—¡No eres la culpable!

—Vegeta—empezó—. No… no he dejado de creer que todo esto se dio porque tú y yo…

—Deber irte a dormir, estás hablando tonterías—continué caminando, aun y cuando sus zapatos se arrastraban por el suelo.

—¡No son tonterías!—tambaleante aun, se soltó de mi agarre para plantarme cara.

—¿Te creerás lo que Trunks dijo, eh? ¿Eres tan idiota?

Si no entendía por las buenas, entendería por las malas.

—No importa lo que digas, lo que sí sé es que…. Quizá mi niña… ella murió porque yo….

—¡Cállate!—le grité—. ¡No digas una cosa más!

—Vegeta…—se me acercó lo suficiente como para señalarme con uno de sus dedos antes de caer de rodillas—. Mi Yunny… —de pronto, su voz cambió de una de total seguridad a una de total melancolía—. ¿Por qué ella?

—Te he dicho que dejes de pensar en eso—declaré—. Te he dicho que no tienes la culpa de nada.

—No—negó con la cabeza, y por primera vez, a pesar de la escasa luz de la noche y de unos cuantos focos que tenía el balcón, pude ver que Pan lloró—. Pero… ¿Qué… culpa tenía Yunny de la mierda que soy, eh? Ella no tenía que morir, no merecía morir así… —dijo rompiendo en llanto.

Me quedé en mi posición de pie y solo escuché llorar a la mujer.

Fueron minutos interminables, en los cuales escucharla culparse por algo en lo que no tenía nada que ver, no era como yo había imaginado esta noche.

Por otro lado, sabía que lo que Trunks había dicho le afectaría, pero nunca creí que a este nivel. Miré levemente las botellas a un costado y me sorprendí realmente que lo hubiera hecho. Si de algo estoy seguro, es que a ella no le gustaba la sensación de no poder comportarse o hacer el ridículo innecesariamente debido a estar ebria.

Y por ello, ya era suficiente de llanto.

—Pan—la tomé por los hombros, levantándola del suelo, la coloqué frente a mí, para mirarla fijamente—. Escucha. No tienes nada que ver, deja de pensar en eso.

—Yo maté a Yunny—sollozó—. Vegeta… yo la maté—dijo antes de cerrar los ojos, dejando rodar un par de lágrimas por sus mejillas.

Maldita sea.

Las cosas que alcohol inhibe, cosas como el orgullo.

—Mujer— ¿Cómo hacerle entender a una mujer tan terca como Pan que no era su culpa?—. Pan. No asumas culpas que no debes.

Asumirlas era agobiante, yo mismo sabía perfectamente cómo se sentía.

Después de decirle eso, al menos logré que finalmente abriera los ojos, y no esperé para estrujarla, pero al instante, ella terminó empujándome.

—Pan…

—Aléjate de mí—logró incorporarse del suelo, y mantenerse estable—. No… no me toques…tu ayuda… es… innecesaria. Conoces la salida.

Pretendió caminar con dirección a la puerta, pero la tomé del brazo y la halé hacia mí.

—¡De ninguna manera me iré!—declaré—. ¡Antes prometerás que no volverás a beber!

—Vegeta ¿Por qué haces esto, eh? ¡¿Por qué quieres joderme la vida?!—preguntó exasperada y con la cara roja, producto de la ira al parecer.

—¡No intento eso!

—¿Ah, no? Entonces… solo… te divierte verme así—afirmó antes de reír de manera burlesca.

—No digas tonterías, mujer.

—¿Entonces ya déjame en paz?

—¡Lo haría si pudiera!—finalmente mi paciencia se había acabado.

 **POV DE TRUNKS.**

Llegaría a mi casa en breve si aceleraba la velocidad.

Después de dos días de no haber venido a casa, pienso que Pan estará molesta, porque a decir verdad, todo fue de improvisto y no pude decirle sino hasta ya haber estado rumbo a New York.

Pronto visualicé mi casa, y cuando iba a aterrizar en el balcón de mi habitación, lo que vi, me dejó atónito.

El ver a mi padre con Pan enrollada entre sus brazos, me dejó sin palabras.

Mis ojos escudriñaron un poco la escena para aclarar mis ideas, quizá estaba confundiendo la situación, y habría una explicación lógica para todo esto o quizá tengo la mente demasiado jodida para malinterpretar las cosas.

—Tú… te diviertes viéndome sufrir ¿No es así?—escuché decir a Pan apenas aterricé detrás de ellos.

—¡¿Por qué haría eso?!—Le inquirió mi padre, zarandeándola un poco—. ¡¿No entiendes que yo te amo, mujer?!

Aquellas palabras me dejaron sin aliento, inmóvil en mí sitio, ante lo cual, mi padre no tardó mucho en darse cuenta de mi presencia, y volteó a verme con seriedad.

—¿Qué dijiste, Papá?—pregunté con los ojos fijos en los de él. La pregunta salió de mi boca por inercia— ¿Qué fue lo que…

 _"_ _¿No entiendes que yo te amo, mujer?"_

—Trunks…—dijo, pero no escuché nada más de lo que dijera, mis manos se apretaron en puño y me lancé a él, logrando así, estamparle un puño en la cara.

—¡¿Qué demonios le dijiste, eh?! ¡¿La amas?!—bramé sin dejar de arremeter contra él, en un momento dado, lo tomé por el cuello de su traje.

 _"_ _¿No entiendes que yo te amo, mujer?"_

—¡Dime! ¡¿Amas a Pan?!—zarandee antes de que él se zafase de mi agarre.

—Así es—sentenció muy seguro, y apenas sí podía creerse que esto fuera real.

—

Ya saben, dejen un review, mientras más largos mucho mejor, me encanta conocer el punto de vista de ustedes.

PD: ¿Qué hubieses hecho si fueras Pan?


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER 19.**

 **POV DE GOKU.**

—Pero… ¿Qué…—apresurado, me senté en la cama, sin importarme de haber apartado bruscamente de mí a Milk

—Ah ¿Qué pasa Goku?—preguntó sorprendida por mi reacción, mientras me concentré en sentir la energía de Trunks.

De un momento a otro, esta se había disparado, casi podía sentir una energía maligna proveniente de él, pero lo que más me sorprendió era saber que estaba enfrentándose a Vegeta.

—¿Goku? ¿Qué es lo que…

No esperé más para salir de la cama con dirección al armario para colocarme mi Dogi.

—¿A dónde vas, Goku?

—Trunks está peleando.

—¡¿Qué?!—chilló asombrada—. ¿Es un nuevo enemigo?

—No lo sé—le dije enfundándome en mis botas—. Pero lo averiguaré—ella asintió, cubriéndose con las mantas.

—Ten cuidado, Goku.

— Regreso en breve—coloqué dos dedos en mi frente y me teletransporté, pero cuando llegué apenas sí pude esquivar uno de los golpes de Trunks, situado en mi frente.

—Trunks—Apenas murmuré al verlo. Yo no me había equivocado, su expresión y su ki denotaban odio.

El mencionado, se detuvo levemente antes de lanzarse de nuevo a por Vegeta, quien estaba a mis espaldas, mientras mis ojos se enfocaron en Pan.

Un tanto tambaleante, ella pretendía apoyarse en una de las columnas de la terraza.

—Pan—la llamé.

¿Qué había pasado con ella? ¿Por qué…

No tuve que esperar mucho para obtener mi respuesta, todo confirmaba su estado de embriaguez, pero aun así, dirigió su mirada hacia a mí.

—Abue… lito.

Maldita sea.

Caminé hacia ella, pasé uno de sus brazos por mis hombros, a la par de mi brazo por su cintura antes de que cayera de bruces.

—¿Qué está pasando, Pan?—pregunté, más ella no contestó, agachó la cabeza, sin emitir el menor ruido— ¡Pan!—elevé mi tono de voz porque ella no quería colaborar conmigo.

—Es… mi culpa—dijo en un leve susurro.

Levanté la vista de ella por un momento y me enfoqué en los dos hombres peleando no muy lejos de nosotros, pero lo que vi, en verdad me dejó sin aliento.

—Vegeta…—no pude completar mi frase.

—Abuelito… lo he arruinado todo.

 **POV DE TRUNKS.**

—¡Eres un cabrón hijo de puta aprovechado!—le grité antes de darle una patada que lo lanzó lejos de mí para estrellarse en el jardín.

"Disfrutas viéndome sufrir ¿No es así?"

—Sch.

Aterricé cerca del maldito desagraciado, y empuñé mis manos.

—¿Desde cuándo?—Me pregunté a mí mismo, ya que no cabía lugar a dudas, ese par eran amantes.

Porque de lo contrario… ¿Por qué habría de decir eso mi… este infeliz?

A medida que más me acercaba a él, más me cabreaba, el desgraciado no ponía ni el más mínimo interés en la batalla.

Además de amar a mi esposa… ¿Acaso yo no valía ni su mínimo esfuerzo?

Es evidente para mí que este desgraciado ni siquiera me golpeará. No, él no lo hará, se dejará tratar como un pedazo de basura.

 **POV DE GOHAN.**

—¿Y tu hija, Videl?—preguntó una amiga de mi esposa, mientras ella le respondía, yo me alejé un poco para tomar una copa de vino que un joven mozo ofrecía.

—¿Más vino, señor?

—No, muchas gracias—denegué, el mesero se alejó y yo volví a mi posición, al lado de mi esposa.

—Si mal no recuerdo, ella está casada con el hijo de la familia Briefs ¿No es así?—preguntó la castaña mujer—. Es una pena, no la he visto desde que era una chiquilla.

—Sí, así es, Lian. Me hubiese encantado que la conocieses, pero lamentablemente se sentía un poco insatisfecha y decidió irse a casa.

—Oh, lo entiendo. No es para menos, hoy se ha presentado como la titular de los bienes Satán.

—Sí, ha sido un día de muchas emociones para ella, al parecer—contestó Videl, yo por lo contario, decidí no intervenir y tan solo escuchar.

 _"_ _¿Papá?"_

 _"_ _¿Qué sucede, Pan?"_

 _"_ _Me iré a casa"_

 _"_ _¿Por qué? Tu fiesta aún no ha acabado"_

 _"_ _Lo sé, papá. Pero… no me encuentro muy bien"_

 _"_ _¿Te sientes mal?"_

 _"_ _No, solo quiero llegar a casa y descansar, a decir verdad, me duele la cabeza"_

De no haber sido por eso, Pan estaría aquí, disfrutando de su fiesta de presentación como titular de las acciones que Mr. Satán le había dejado a Videl, y ahora, ella decidió dejarle la responsabilidad a Pan.

—Bien, me retiro—dijo la mujer dándole un beso en la mejilla a mi esposa, para luego darme el mismo trato a mí—. Denle mis saludos a su hija, díganle que me encantan sus libros.

—¡Oh, muchas gracias!—agradecimos al unísono, Videl y yo, pero apenas Lian se alejó, sentí un ki incrementarse. Por lo cual, me concentré en sentir aquella energía para saber de qué se trataba.

—A Pan le hubiese dado gusto verla de nuevo—escuché mi esposa decir—, siempre le mandaba regalos cuando niña, y…

¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando?

El ki venía de… ¿Trunks?

—Recuerdo la vez que junto con Lian, Pan y yo salimos de…— ¿Había algún enemigo allí?—. ¿Gohan?

¿Y mi papá qué hacía allí? Podía sentir claramente su energía.

—¡Gohan!—me llamó Videl, elevando el tono de su voz— ¿Qué tienes?

—Videl.

—Dime, Gohan.

—Trunks ha elevado su energía.

—¿Qué?—preguntó sin sorprenderse en lo más mínimo—. De seguro deben estar entrenando, recuerdo que Pan me había dicho que lo habían vuelto a hacer, de seguro es eso, no debes preocuparte.

—Sí…

Pero aun así, eso no justificaba que el ki que sentía fuese o se sintiese maligno.

—Pero—de pronto Videl interrumpió mis pensamientos—, Trunks no estaba aquí, estaba de viaje.

—Kami. Quédate aquí, Videl. Iré a averiguar qué pasa.

—No, Gohan. Yo iré contigo.

 **POV DE GOKU.**

"¿Por qué demonios Trunks y Vegeta están peleando?"

Gohan y Videl no habían podido haber llegado en mejor momento, aunque me ayudó al momento de tomar a Trunks para detener la pelea.

Y ahora, cuando ya todos sabíamos del motivo de la misma, y nos encontrábamos reunidos en la casa de Pan, nadie se atrevía a decir ni una palabra.

Me alejé de todos, caminando a lo largo del pasillo, me apoyé en la pared y solo cerré los ojos para calmarme a mí mismo.

 **FLASHBACK.**

"Ya estoy aquí, Kakaroto ¿Qué es lo que quieres?"

—Dejarás a Pan—le declaré al hombre a mis espaldas.

—¿Qué es lo que dices, Kakaroto?—pretendió negarlo—. Hm. Parece que te han dado otro golpe en la cabeza.

—No lo niegues—le encaré—. Sé de la relación que sostienen.

Vegeta solo me miró brevemente, sin ninguna emoción en sus ojos, segundos después, bajó la mirada, cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, y apuesto mi vida a que una leve sonrisa se le formó.

¿Qué es lo que él consideraba tan gracioso?

Ninguno de nosotros dijo nada, y mientras más tiempo pasaba, mis manos se cerraban en puño.

—Hm—apenas sí dijo—. Pudiese haber esperado esto de todos—levantó la vista hacia mí—, menos de ti.

—¡Estás hablando de Pan!—finalmente, mi puño arremetió contra él.

La paciencia se había ido a la mierda, y ahora, convertido en súper saiyajin, nadie me detendría de darle una paliza a este maldito infeliz, quien por cierto, solo volvió a mirarme, sin decir nada.

—Me has sorprendido, Kakaroto.

—¡¿Cómo mierda creíste que yo no me daría cuenta?!

—Kakaroto…

La batalla empezó entre ambos y en un movimiento, vi venir el golpe que me pegó de lleno en la mejilla, lanzándome lejos.

Me detuve justo antes de estrellarme contra una roca y volví hacia él, arremetí nuevamente mientras le seguía reclamando lo que considero una especie de cruel venganza para mí.

—¡Es mi familia, maldita sea! ¡Es mi nieta! ¡¿Cómo pudiste?!

—¡Kakaroto…!

—¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?!—si algo sabía era que Vegeta jamás hacía algo sin pensar. Nunca lo hacía, entonces: — ¿Por qué, Vegeta?

—Te lo dije alguna vez, Kakaroto—respondió—. Dudo que lo hayas olvidado.

—Sch. Si querías vengarte de mí, este fue un golpe muy bajo, Vegeta ¡Nuestra familia es sagrada!

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

Creí que Vegeta no volvería a interferir más, me he equivocado.

Pero es que ¿Quién creería semejante locura de todas maneras?

Ninguno jamás lo hubiese pensado, a decir verdad, a pesar de lo distraído que soy, eso no significa que sea un idiota completo.

Era evidente para mí su relación, porque… un beso es suficiente para demostrar todo.

 **FLASHBACK.**

 **Es** toy buscando la energía de Pan, pero por algún motivo no la encuentro.

—Agh—detuve mi vuelo y me concentré en encontrarla, mas no la hallé—Si retorno a casa con el encargo de Milk, de seguro me mata—me dije con los ojos cerrados mientras recordaba la comida que Milk había preparado para Pan.

 _"_ _Esa niña tiene que alimentarse, debe tener una buena salud"_

 _"_ _Ella la tiene ¿Por qué te preocupas, Milk?"_

 _"_ _¿Cómo que por qué, Goku? Pan podría quedarse embarazada en cualquier momento, y, quiero que esté sana para que el bebé pueda desarrollarse y nacer sano"_

 _"_ _No te preocupes tanto por eso, de seguro lo será"_

 _"_ _De todas maneras, por favor, llévale esto"_

Intenté una vez más pero no funcionó.

—Agh. Pan… ¿Qué hago ahora?

De pronto, sentí su energía, no muy lejos de donde me encontraba.

—Pero si es…

No cabía duda de que era la energía de Pan, aunque duró por breves momentos, no había duda.

Así que, sujeté mejor la manta que contenía dentro todos los platillos de Milk había hecho, descendí al terreno y corrí con la manta a cuestas.

No había necesidad de ir volando, a penas sí estaría a un par de metros de mí.

¿Vendría a entrenar?

Aceleré el paso para verla, ya que de todas maneras no me molestaría tener un enfrentamiento con ella.

—Ya casi—oculté mi ki, le daría una sorpresa.

Debido a la basta vegetación de la zona, y al sonido de los animales, no me escucharía llegar detrás de ella hasta plantarle un buen susto.

Pero vaya que el sorprendido había sido yo.

A unos cuantos metros de mí, los vi…

¿Qué?

¿Vegeta estaba entrenando a Pan?

Ambos, con las piernas extendidas a cada lado de sus cuellos, se habían quedado inmóviles. Pretendí acercarme para ser parte del entrenamiento, más no pude hacerlo. Pan le dio un golpe a Vegeta y este, hizo lo mismo con ella. Ambos habían caído no muy lejos de allí, pero al contrario de lo que hubiese creído, ella se levantó y caminó hacia un Vegeta tendido en el suelo. Lo cual era bueno porque me daba la espalda.

Esta sería mi oportunidad para asustarla.

Mientras me acercaba, noté como ella se arrodilló en el suelo, detrás de la cabeza de Vegeta, para…

¿Besarlo?

Contuve el aliento. Me detuve de mí andar, para tan solo ser espectador.

¿Qué acababa de…?

Pan continuó en su posición, con la cabeza gacha, continuó besando a Vegeta mientras el pasó sus manos por el cuello.

¿Qué…

Todo esto era demasiado irreal, no quiero, no puedo creer que sea verdad.

¿Pan y Vegeta están…?

Esto debe ser una broma de mal gusto.

Lo único que atiné a hacer fue ocultarme detrás de un par de árboles, para cuando retorné a ver, ella ya se había incorporado, tiempo después, Vegeta se levantó del suelo, y cada quién tomó rumbo distinto.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

Pensé que después de dejarle en claro que se alejara, y de todo lo que pasó, él lo haría, pero no, el maldito imbécil no lo había hecho.

Mis cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas cuando la puerta de aquella habitación, al fondo del pasillo se abrió, y Bulma salió de allí, sin decir nada, pasó de mí, poco después, la sentí dejar la casa, alejándose en el auto.

Luego de su partida, todos los demás entraron a la habitación, incluso Goten tocó uno de mis hombros, indicándome que debíamos pasar, más no quise. Así que él asintió con la cabeza, e ingresó. Cerró la puerta detrás de sí, y gracias a la insonorización de la habitación, nada pude escuchar.

Lo cual era bueno, al menos por ahora, ya que debía pensar con claridad, para reclamar, pedir explicaciones o al menos decir algo al respecto, pero ver a Pan en este momento, no me lo permitiría.

—Sch—sisee—. Maldito Vegeta.

A pesar de lo que le advertí, lo hizo de todos modos.

 **FLASHBACK.**

—Te dije que te alejaras—mascullé cuando me di cuenta de que Gohan había alejado a Trunks.

—¿Acaso no es lo que hice?

—¡¿Le llamas a esto alejarse?! —Había perdido la compostura—. ¿No creíste que podría acabar de esta manera?—no pude evitar preguntarle, mas no obtuve respuesta ya que Bulma, en compañía de Bra habían arribado.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

No sé ni cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que estoy aquí, pero ninguno de los integrantes de mi familia ha salido de esa habitación, y por ende, nadie ha entrado, al menos no por la puerta. Y lo que es peor, no tengo ni la menor idea de cómo estará Pan en estos momentos, ya que después de una cachetada que Bra le había propinado y de la sarta de cosas que le dijo, ella se había marchado. Tal y como Bulma lo había hecho. Pero a pesar de todo, no me sentía preparado.

¿Qué podía reclamarle yo?

¿El por qué lo había hecho?

Pan no es alguien impulsiva, ese lado de ella lo dejó en su adolescencia, la conozco demasiado para saberlo, pero…

¿Acaso conozco su vida matrimonial como para tener derecho a juzgar?

 _"_ _¿Trunks no vino, Pan?"_

 _"_ _No, abuelito. Está trabajando."_

 _"_ _Pero no demoraremos más de una hora"_

 _"_ _Está de viaje, abuelito. Llegaré mañana, creo."_

Nadie puede saber lo que pasa realmente entre dos personas, una pareja. Por ello es que no logro comprender por qué, con lo racional que es Pan, llegó a este punto.

Además, Trunks no ha regresado, y de Vegeta tampoco sé nada.

 **POV DE PAN.**

—¡¿Por qué, Pan?!—preguntó mi abuela levantándose de su asiento, llevada por la cólera.

—Abue…

—¡Cállate! ¡Nada, Pan. Nada justifica lo que has hecho!

Encogiéndome en el colchón de mi cama, agaché la cabeza y escuché.

—¡¿Por qué con ese maldito hombre?!

Lo único que podía hacer en estos momentos era quedarme estática en mi sitio, a pesar de que la cabeza me estuviese a punto de estallar. Apenas la resaca me estaba cobrando factura por la noche anterior.

No puedo recordar las cosas con claridad, apenas sí recuerdo haber llamado a Ann y luego… nada.

Al despertar, lo primero a lo que tuve que enfrentarme fue a mi abuela cruzada de brazos, exigiendo explicación.

Maldita resaca.

—¡No puedo creerlo!—volvió a chillar mi abuela— ¡Esto es… esto…

Levanté mi vista hacia ella, y la vi con la cara roja y mordiéndose los labios. Al instante en el que lo hizo, la habitación se quedó en total silencio, de no ser por ella, todo esto sería enloquecedor, o a lo mejor ya lo era, debido a que yo prefería mil veces los gritos de mi abuela antes que el silencio, a la espera de que alguien más me abofetease.

—¡Kami… que inmoralidad!

—Abuela…—cerré los ojos y me mordí los labios, me dolía el haberla lastimado.

Ella siempre había creído en mí, incluso en algunas ocasiones me había dicho que yo era su viva imagen de adolescente. Pero ahora, por la forma en la cual hablaba, solo podía decir que estaba demasiado decepcionada de mí. Y eso, hacía que quisiera largarme a llorar. Solo esperaba mantenerme como hasta ahora, de lo contrario, colapsaría inevitablemente.

—¡No!—me sentenció, por lo cual decidí callar—. ¡¿Por qué convertirte en una mujerzuela?! ¡¿Tan malo era tu matrimonio para caer tan bajo?!

"Nos vemos en quince días, Pan"

¿Quería que le respondiera o me abofetearía por ello?

—¡¿Y ahora nos sales con esto?! ¡Con este… con este tamaño de inmoralidad, por el amor de Kami! ¡Ahora eres la mujerzuela de ese horrible hombre!—Vociferó.

Siguió gritándome para desahogarse, pero a pesar de que quise ser sumisa y aceptar lo que ella dijese, lo cierto era que a medida que continuaba, yo me iba enfadando aún más.

¿Me sacaría en cara todo lo malo que tengo?

—¡Ni siquiera yo lo hice, a pesar de que Goku pasó siete años muerto!—declaró finalmente, y más de uno en esta habitación nos sorprendimos.

El silencio incómodo lo aseveró.

—¡Nunca pensé siquiera en traicionarle ¿Qué demonios pasó por tu cabeza en ese instante?

Clavé mis uñas en las palmas de mis manos, me estaba preparando para lo que venía, sabía hacia donde se dirigiría mi abuela.

—¡Si yo pude sin Goku por siete años!¡¿Por qué tu no?!

—¡Porque no soy tú!—declaré levantándome de mi asiento.

—Pan…

—Abuela… yo…—la valentía se me había esfumado.

Levanté la vista hacia ella, quien, por breves momentos se quedó sin palabras, pero al instante en el que su cejo se frunció, declaró:

— ¡Eres una vergüenza para la familia Son! Menos mal tu abuelo Satán no está vivo para ver la mujerzuela en la que su nieta…"

—¡Milk! ¡Ya basta!—su voz sonó autoritaria, firme y determinada.

—Ah… abuelo Goku…—yo mismo me había sorprendido de escucharlo. Caminó para colocarse delante de mí, interponiéndose entre mi abuela y yo.

—Sal de aquí, Pan—me ordenó, dudé hacerlo, pero con media vista en mi dirección, mi abuelo me obligó a salir de la sala.

 **POV DE TRUNKS.**

—¡Maldita sea!—estampé un golpe más en la roca, destruyéndola en el acto.

No puedo creer que esto esté pasando.

Pan y mi… ese bastardo, han estado…

Follando y viéndote la cara, Trunks.

Dijo mi alter ego, y vaya que tenía razón, al menos Pan así lo aceptó al recibir la cachetada que Bra le propició.

Ella no lo negó, así que no cabía lugar a dudas, era verdad.

 _"_ _Debes dejar esa mierda, Trunks"_

Ese bastardo…

 _"_ _Vámonos, Trunks. Date prisa"_

Pan…

Aquel día pasó de ese bastardo, así que eso era, allí estaba su amante.

Golpee nuevamente la roca, apretando los dientes, y con los ojos llorosos, seguí con la descarga de mi ira.

—Pan…—finalmente lloré.

" _Te amo, Trunks"_

—¿Desde hace cuánto me ves la cara?

 **POV DE PAN.**

Todo ha terminado, se ha descubierto mi bazofia, y mi familia se había marchado, hace dos días que no se han contactado conmigo, y tristemente, lo acepto.

 _"_ _Nosotros… no tenemos una hija"_

 _"_ _Nosotros no creemos que te hayamos educado para eso, yo no te conozco, Pan"_

 _—_ Mamá… papá…

Sabía de mis faltas y sabía sus consecuencias, pero solo ahora podía comprender que, jamás me perdonarían. Ninguno de ellos. Goten se abstuvo de comentar algo, pero sé, está molesto. Ni siquiera me miró, y tan solo dijo que, no debía estar aquí.

—Goten…

Si ni siquiera él podía perdonarme, él, que creció conmigo como mi hermano, no podía perdonarme…

¿Quién podría?

Siendo las once de la noche, debo comprender que es muy pronto para siquiera exigirles algo como eso, pero… sus palabras me dan a entender que están decepcionados de mí, tanto para…

—¿Qué estás haciendo?—preguntó Trunks parado en la entrada de la puerta de nuestra habitación.

—Trunks…

—Te tengo una sola pregunta, y espero que contestes con sinceridad.

—Lo que sea—Con la desesperación en la que estaba, respondería cualquier cosa.

 **POV DE TRUNKS.**

—Pan—me acerqué a ella, prácticamente a zancadas, la tomó de los hombros y empecé: —Olvidaremos todo lo que sucedió.

—¿Qué?

Debía tomar cada porción de paciencia que me quedaba ¿Por qué demonios Pan no podía ver que esto me estaba hiriendo demasiado?

Me siento asfixiado de tan solo pensar que el cabrón ha estado en esta casa, quizá fantaseando con ella y yo, sin la menor posibilidad de saberlo.

 _"_ _¿Te obligó, no es así, Pan?"_

 _"_ _Por favor, perdóname, Trunks"_

Me falta incluso la respiración al pensar que no había sido así.

 _"_ _Dime que te obligó"_

 _"_ _Lo s-siento, Trunks"_

—Trunks… ¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer?

—Nos iremos de aquí—Declaré y sus ojos solo me miraron sorprendidos.

—Ah… ¿Crees que será tan fácil?... tú…

—¡Lo será!—mi paciencia se había terminado—, pero…—contrólate, Trunks—. Ahora seremos solo tú y yo. Así que te le preguntaré ¿Quieres o no venir conmigo?

—Trunks…—la voz se le quebró y un par de lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas.

La tomé entre mis brazos, apretujándola contra mí.

—Ah…

—Te quiero conmigo, Pan—apoyé mi mentón en su hombro y la apreté más a mí—. Di que sí, solo tienes que decir que sí.

—¿A dónde iremos?—susurró.

—No te preocupes por nada, todo está listo.

 **FLASHBACK.**

—Briefs—contesté a mi celular.

Jodido este día, necesitaba pensar y aun así no podía.

—Ah…

—Habla, Rachel—exigí mientras me acomodaba en el sillón de mi cuarto de estudio.

—Sr. Briefs. Buenas tardes. El gerente de Srake está aquí, señor.

—Que lo atienda Bra. No quiero más llamadas por este día.

—Ah… Sí, señor.

Necesito pensar en lo que haré para resolver esta situación. Quiero salir de esta casa, siento que me voy a enloquecer si me quedo aquí.

De pronto, una idea me iluminó, así que tomé el celular y llamé a Rachel.

—Dígame, Sr. Briefs.

—Quiero que prepares algo, Rachel.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

—¿Entonces qué decides?

—Quiero, sí. Quiero ir contigo, Trunks.


	20. Chapter 20

**INMORAL. SOMBRAS.**

 **CHAPTER 20.**

 _"_ _Si no te hubieses quedado allí, ese maldito androide no habría asesinado a Yunny"_

Estaba tratando de dormir, mas no podía, el dolor de cabeza no desaparecía, y aunque me había tomado un par de analgésicos, de nada habían servido.

Ahora que por fin estaba en cama, realmente me sentía como la peor bazofia de este mundo.

 _"_ _Nunca más volverás a verlo"_

De eso hace tres semanas, y la suma de todos los acontecimientos, me hacían sentir terriblemente mal.

 _"_ _¡Eres un cabrón hijo de puta aprovechado!"_

Kami. Lo que Trunks le había reclamado a Vegeta. La golpiza que después le había propinado, los insultos, todo.

Lo dejé afrontar solo todo el peso de nuestro pecado.

Me había convertido en lo que siempre detesté: Una maldita cobarde.

Había huido, había tomado la oferta de Trunks de alejarnos, salir del país, quedarnos aquí en Estados Unidos para no volver. De todas maneras…

¿Quién me recibiría con los brazos abiertos allá?

Nadie.

Todo el mundo había escupido sobre mí, y con toda razón. Mi familia me había desconocido como miembro de ella, y como nunca, ahora realmente estoy muy asustada.

 _"_ _Nosotros… no tenemos una hija"_

 _"_ _Pan ¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso?"_

 _"_ _Nosotros no creemos que te hayamos educado para eso, yo no te conozco, Pan"_

Mis padres, mi tío Goten, mi abuela, todos, absolutamente todos me han desconocido ahora, dijeron que no querían volver a saber de mí.

 _"_ _¡Eres una vergüenza para la familia Son! Menos mal tu abuelo Satán no está vivo para ver la mujerzuela en la que su nieta…"_

 _"_ _¡Milk! ¡Ya basta!"_

 _"_ _Ah… abuelo Goku…"_

Él fue el único que se había atrevido a interrumpir la sarta de insultos que mi abuelita me había soltado. Creo que no fui la única al sorprenderme, sé que mi abuela incluso no cabía del asombro de que mi abuelito Goku le haya alzado la voz. Nunca fue conocido por ponerle resistencia, y menos de esa manera.

 _"_ _Sal de aquí, Pan"_

Esas palabras fueron las últimas que oí antes de que mi familia me repudiara, pero lo estaba asimilando, no tenía la moral y peor aún el derecho de juzgar sus decisiones.

 _"_ _Pan… de todos los hombres con los que pudiste haber follado. De todos…. ¡¿Por qué demonios tenía que ser precisamente mi papá"_

 _"_ _Bra"_

 _"_ _¡Por un demonio! ¡¿En qué estabas pensando?!"_

 _"_ _Bra… Yo lo siento tanto"_

 _"_ _¡No! ¡Fuiste una maldita perra! Yo jamás te lo perdonaré"_

 _"_ _Si así es… aceptaré lo que quieras hacerme, Bra"_

 _"_ _Hm. Y pensar que… incluso habría perdonado que te hubieses acostado con cualquier otro tipo, pero… ¿Con mi padre? Ni lo pienses. Púdrete y vete al infierno"_

—Bra…— ya sin poder más, apreté las sábanas entre mis dedos y lloriquee nuevamente.

Todo se había ido al infierno en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Quizá sentirme una mierda conmigo misma era mi castigo por mis faltas. El haberle sido infiel a mi esposo ha sido lo más grave que haya hecho, según recuerdo. No culpo a nadie por odiarme justo ahora, de todas maneras, yo también me odio, sabía que de saberse, dañaría a mucha gente, pero si he de ser sincera conmigo misma, nunca vi o quizá no quise ni siquiera pensar en las dimensiones, el alcance real de mis equivocaciones.

Destruí una familia, una unión, mi familia incluso, mi propio matrimonio. Y, quizá por eso, todo en estos últimos años, son el resultado de mi castigo. Aun así no entiendo cómo pudo haber pagado mi niña por mis errores, ella no tenía la culpa, ella fue concebida tiempo después de que finiquitara mi situación con Vegeta, pero… al final, ella murió.

Trato de analizarlo, comprender la razón y aunque no quiero aceptarlo, sé que tiene que ver conmigo. Yo induje la suerte de pobre hija, yo fui la responsable de su desgracia. Mi Yunny pagó por mis pecados. Aunque, ella no tenía culpa.

En cambio yo sí. He arruinado todo. La vida de todos, está arruinada por mi causa.

Ya sin poder soportar mi propio calor bajo las mantas, salí de la cama para lavarme la cara. Ingresé en el baño y el reflejo de mi propia persona daba pena.

Un par de círculos negros, productos de no haber dormido desde que todo esto se desató, se mostraban endebles en mis párpados inferiores y conjuntamente con mi piel pálida no demostraban que yo estuviera emocionalmente bien.

Abrí la llave del fregadero para tomar abundante agua para pasarla por todo mi rostro, no funcionó.

La misma palidez hacía presencia, así que me pellizqué un poco las mejillas para devolverme color.

Mi estómago también decidió hacerse notar, y como no, si no había probado un bocado completo desde aquel día. Los energizantes habían sido mi alimento en estos días. Sé que no es lo correcto y allí mi facie en el espejo me lo estaba gritando, pero…

 _¿Mereces siquiera comer cuando eres una mierda?_

 _¿Lo merecía?_

A mí parecer, no. Me limitaba a hacer el desayuno y la cena para Trunks, sin embargo, yo no consumía nada. No tenía apetito, peor aún las ganas de tragar bocado de alimento, pero ahora, debido a mi naturaleza, sentía que mi estómago sería mi verdugo si no ingería algo enseguida.

Así que me sequé la cara con la toalla, y bajé a la cocina.

Decidí solo encender las luces del pasillo, y dirigirme al refrigerador a ciegas. Abrí la puerta, y descargué un poco de comida sobre la isla de la cocina. Un poco de jamón, una lechuga, y la cena que había refrigerado, ya que Trunks todavía no llegaba, y en parte, agradecía que no lo hiciera.

Después de todo, nuestra relación jamás volvería a ser la misma.

—Pan—apenas levanté la cabeza, pude visualizar a Trunks parado en la entrada de la cocina, con su leva en la mano—. Creí que estarías dormida a esta hora.

—No. Ah… ¿Tienes hambre? Puedo recalentar tu comida.

—No lo hagas—completó, desatándose la corbata del cuello, para tiempo después arrojarla lejos de mi campo de visión—. Ya cené.

—Ya. De acuerdo, entonces, vamos a dormir.

Él solamente asintió, giró sus talones y empezó a caminar con dirección a nuestra habitación mientras yo sabía que mi tiempo para comer había expirado. Guardé de nuevo los alimentos sin siquiera probar un bocado, limpié la superficie del mesón y subí a mi habitación. Las luces del pasillo no habían sido encendidas, así como tampoco las de la habitación, ya que ningún haz de luz se escapaba por la abertura inferior de la puerta.

Cuando ingresé, no encontré a Trunks, de seguro estaba en el baño, así que decidí volver a enfundarme en las sábanas de la cama, caminé un poco, y tal como había pensado, Trunks salió el cuarto de baño, sin camiseta, con sus pantalones de franela enfundando sus piernas, y sus pies descalzos, se quedó parado por breves momentos en su posición mientras yo pasé de él para adentrarme en la cama, cuando de pronto lo sentí abrazarme con fuerza por la espalda, tomarme en un momento, y pegarme contra la pared de la habitación.

No esperó ni un minuto para empezar a recorrer mi cuerpo con sus manos, parecía ofuscado, desesperado. No tuvo ni el más mínimo tacto para levantar la blusa que me cubría y apretar mis senos en sus manos, con dureza y desesperación.

Me permití quejarme por leves momentos, pero eso no lo detuvo de posar sus labios en mi cuello para besarlo, al igual que en mis hombros, mientras sus manos aun me apretaban con fuerza.

—Ah… Trunks…

—Sch. No hables.

Obedecí lo que dijo, y le cedí el control total de la situación.

En un momento sentí su rodilla entrometerse en medio de mis piernas, me hizo girar para plantarle cara. Me miró por breves segundos antes de volver a enfocar su atención en mis senos, los apretó fuertemente y me sacó un quejido de dolor. Sin inmutarse, me tomó por las nalgas, obligándome a cerrar mis piernas alrededor de su cintura, y apoyarme en él y en la pared en la que me estaba recargando.

—No me beses—susurró en mi oído al prever que quería esconder mi cara en su cuello. De nuevo asentí, y apoyé mi cabeza de acuerdo a su pedido. No pasó mucho tiempo para que clavara sus dedos en mis nalgas, lo cual hizo que encarcelara aún más su cintura en mis piernas, y pudiera sentir su erección palpitante en mi entrepierna.

De tener el humor para siquiera intentarlo, no tendría problema, pero…

Realmente de todas las cosas que ahora quería hacer, la prioridad y lo único para lo que tenía ánimo era para intentar dormir. Estaba demasiado cansada por los días de insomnio que había tenido que, solamente quería dormir, pero Trunks no pensaba lo mismo, su boca continuó su descenso por mis pechos, dejando el rastro de su saliva en su división natural.

—No quiero que hagas nada—sentenció en un determinado momento.

—De acuerdo—respondí.

Entre la urgencia que Trunks tenía, terminó arrancando de mi cuerpo la blusa que traía. Dejando mi torso completamente desnudo y a su disposición.

Con ferocidad arremetió contra mí nuevamente, sus labios se posaron sobre el rosáceo botón de mis montículos y empezó a succionarlos.

—Ah… Trunks…

Se suponía que debíamos disfrutarlo, pero no, después de meses sin hacerlo, esta vez estaba siendo de todo menos placentera.

—No me toques, Pan—dijo de nuevo previendo que estrujaría su cabello en mis dedos. Y de nuevo, así como él lo pidió, obedecí. Él continuó con su entretenimiento con mis senos mientras yo arquee mi espalda por mi inercia. Aprovechando eso, su cara se escondió en medio de mis montículos mientras su cabello recién cortado me hacía cosquillas en la garganta.

Sentí sus labios succionar, y apretar mis senos, sus dientes, tomar mi pezón entre ellos.

—Trunks…

¿Podía quejarme de dolor?

¿Se molestaría él conmigo por eso?

No supe que hacer, y decidí callar. No lo interrumpiría en su actividad, como dijo que no lo tocara, dejé mis brazos sucumbir por gravedad a cada lado de mi cuerpo. Él se entretuvo mordisqueando mis senos por unos momentos más, pero de pronto, se detuvo de toda actividad. Trayendo consigo, el silencio en medio de la luz tenue de la habitación.

El silencio que se presentó y el estar medio desnuda era bastante incómodo para mí, pero aun así tuve que regular mi respiración para tratar de acoplarme con la atmósfera silenciosa. Trunks no movió un solo músculo más de los estrictamente necesarios para respirar y yo no me atrevía a moverme, sentía que se molestaría si lo hacía.

Los minutos pasaron, y el reloj de la sala sonó, anunciando así que era la una de la mañana. Siempre lo hacía para marcar la hora. Dejando eso de lado, me concentré de nuevo en mi pareja, aprisionado en medio de mis piernas, y con su cara escondida entre mis senos.

El tiempo siguió pasando, y, como Trunks, intempestivamente se había detenido, supuse que ahora ya no querría intimar, así que aflojé mi agarre a su cintura, pero él, impulsó mis nalgas con ayuda de su muslo, apretándome contra él con su cuerpo, mientras sus manos rasgaron mi pantalón de franela, conjuntamente con mis bragas a la par que introdujo un par de dedos en mi entrada.

Arquee mi espalda para recibir sus embestidas, lo hizo de manera rápida e intensa. Un par de gemidos, tuve que soltar, de todas maneras, mi cuerpo tan solo respondió.

Introdujo sus dedos un par de veces más antes de parar por completo, dejando sus dedos en el interior de mi cavidad.

—Dime—pausó, callando enseguida.

Salí de mi leve trance causado por sus embestidas, y apenas sí miré el cabello sobre su cabeza.

¿Qué quería que le dijera?

—Acaso… ¿Él te lo hacía así?

¿Qué?

Como no respondí, al fin levantó cara para plantármela. Sus ojos azules fijos en los míos, y sus labios rectos me dijeron: Habla.

—¿Él te follaba así?—lanzó ese tamaño de pregunta tan impertinente.

—¿Qué?

—Dime—confirmó su pedido con su voz grave y firme—. ¿Tú y él follaban así?

—Trunks…

Nuestros ojos se mantuvieron firmes, retándose entre ellos, y solo hasta entonces no pude evitar pensar que era una idiota.

¿Cómo demonios no me di cuenta?

Trunks estaba ebrio.

Maldita sea.

No me di cuenta, de seguro por eso decidió no colocarse la camisa sobre el pecho. Yo lo habría notado.

"No me beses"

Pero que idiota fui. Las señales siempre estuvieron allí.

—Estoy esperando, Pan—sentenció, y yo sabía que no capitularía—. ¿O cómo te follaba? ¿Lo hacía muy diferente a mí?

—Trunks—Exploté. Era suficiente.

¿Así que de eso se trataba todo?

¿Todo esto era con ese propósito?

¿El de humillarme?

—Quiero saberlo, Pan.

—Trunks. Dijimos que…

 _"_ _Esto no debe hablarse, de aquí en adelante, este tema jamás debe mencionarse"_

—Maldita sea—bramó enfadado, al fin perdió las casillas, y mirándome fijamente, exigía su respuesta. Podría seguir esperando, no lo haría. Si eso era el fin de todo aquello, por mí podía irse a la mierda—. Quiero que me lo digas.

—Trunks.

La ira se iba a acumulando en mi interior cada vez que él pedía esa respuesta porque sabía que era una cuestión de honor o de humillación.

Pestañee varias veces para evitar que mis lágrimas se derramaran. Brevemente, separé mis ojos de los suyos y lo enfoqué en otra dirección.

—¿Lo disfrutabas?

—Ya basta, Trunks—me cansé.

Esto fue demasiado.

Desenredé mis piernas de su cintura, y pretendí alejarme de él, pero Trunks fue más rápido, colocó sus manos en la pared, encerrándome entre ellas, impidiendo así mi huida.

Apenas sí pude tomar con una de mis manos los retazos de mis pantalones y bragas para evitar que se cayeran, mientras mi brazo derecho cubría mis senos.

—Trunks. Hoy no estás en condiciones para hablar, además, tú fuiste el que dijo que esto…

—¿Qué? ¿Dices que estoy ebrio ahora para siquiera entenderte? Pan, solo bebí lo suficiente, por eso entiendo cada cosa que te estoy preguntando, y sé exactamente lo que te dije.

—Entonces, aférrate a tu palabra, Trunks—no sé de dónde saqué la determinación que hace tan solo minutos antes de su llegada no tenía, pero ahora le mantenía la mirada, no me inmuté ante su cejo fruncido, y me mantuve seria, firme, determinada—. Buenas noches—sentencié. Aparté su brazo derecho, liberándome así de mi prisión provisional. Cubriendo aun, caminé con rumbo al armario para tomar una camisa nueva, pero Trunks me tomó del brazo, frenándome de todo acto.

—Esto no ha terminado, Pan.

—Por hoy si lo ha hecho, Trunks—Maldita sea. No sabía ni en qué minuto había empezado a llorar, pero mis mejillas húmedas al igual que mi nariz, me lo confirmaban. Sé que no tenía…

¿Qué?

Reclamó mi alter ego.

¿Dignidad? Por Kami, mujer ¡Tenemos dignidad! ¡Mucha dignidad!

Gritó mi yo interno, y yo me sorprendía incluso que aún se hubiera atrevido a hablar como lo estaba haciendo.

—No he terminado—apretó su agarre e hice lo que pude para soltarme, ya que tenía la firme intención de sujetar mis pantalones para evitar su declive.

—¿Para qué, eh?—pregunté llenándome de valor— ¿Quieres continuar para qué?

—Necesito saberlo.

—Trunks. Ya suéltame de una vez—me zafé de su agarre finalmente, no esperé lo que tuviera para decir, le di la espalda y empecé a caminar, alejándome de él.

—¿Cuántas veces? ¿Eh?

—Trunks.

—Dime cuantas veces fueron.

Giré sobre mis talones, sorprendida y con la boca a medio abrir.

—Dijiste que nadie debería hablar de eso.

—¡Por un demonio, que quiero saberlo, Pan!—me gritó sacado de quicio, me pegó nuevamente a la pared, para mirarme fijamente—. ¡¿Cuántas veces te acostaste con él?!

—Trunks—mi voz, temblorosa y apenas audible, incluso para mí, salió de mis labios como una brisa pasajera.

—¿Cuántas veces follaron, eh? ¿Diez, veinte? ¡Respóndeme, Pan!

—¡Ya déjame en paz!—terminé por empujarlo, para alejarlo de mí— ¡Sí. Sé que he cometido un error, pero ¿No puedes dejar de recriminarlo?!

—No evadas mi pregunta, Pan. Respóndeme.

—¿Qué ganas con eso?—pregunté en medio del hipeo.

—Quiero saberlo.

—No—sentencié. Me limpié las lágrimas y declaré de nuevo: —. No.

—¿Quieres protegerlo ahora?

—¡No! ¡Quiero protegerte a ti! ¡Cometí un error, sí, pero deja de hacerme sentir una mierda! ¡¿Crees que yo no lo hago, eh?!

—Pan…

—Me iré a dormir a la otra habitación—no me importó mi vestimenta, y salí de la habitación, dando un portazo a la misma.

Temblorosa y enfadada, tomé la manija del cuarto de huéspedes, y apenas ingresé, me desplomé en el suelo.

 _"_ _¿Cuántas veces follaron, eh? ¿Diez, veinte?"_

Pegando mis rodillas a mi pecho, solo lloré.

 _"_ _¿Él te follaba así?"_

Kami. Sabía que era una maldita, pero ¿Era necesario pisotearme de esa manera?

Quizá sí.

Quizá lo tenía muy merecido. Lloré el resto de lo que quedaba de la noche, y para cuando amaneció, bajé a la cocina, preparé el desayuno para Trunks, que, por su energía sabía que todavía estaba en la habitación, coloqué los platos preparados sobre la mesa, y me senté para esperarlo.

Menos mal, no tardó en aparecer.

—Regreso en la noche—dijo con toda la intención de salir de casa sin inmutarse porque su desayuno estuviera listo.

—¿No desayunarás?

—No tengo apetito—tomó su maletín, y pretendió salir, pero yo ya había tenido suficiente de esto.

—¿Podemos hablar?—le inquirí.

—¿Me dirás lo que quiero saber?

—No.

—Entonces no tiene caso—empezó a caminar con dirección a la salida, pero corrí para plantarme frente a él—. ¿Qué quieres ahora, eh? Llegaré tarde.

—He pedido hablar.

—No tengo tiempo ahora, tendrá que ser en la noche.

—No—sentencié—. Tiene que ser ahora.

—Sch—dejó el maletín en el sillón, y me miró—. ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Trunks—tragué grueso—. Después de lo que pasó anoche…

—¿Quieres seguir protegiendo a ese bastardo?

—Trunks—me mordí los labios, y así, me infundí valor.

—¿Qué?

—Yo…—sin poder creerlo siquiera, yo misma me asombraba, clavé mis ojos en su mirada azulada, y dije: — Yo lamento todo lo que hice, lamento haberte lastimado, Trunks.

Ya no tenía ni idea de cuántas veces lo había hecho, pero una vez más, como si con eso solucionara algo, me estaba disculpando.

El silencio se instaló entre nosotros, sus ojos no decían nada, ni un atisbo de cualesquier respuesta que me diera o al menos una remota idea de lo que estaba pensando.

—¿Quieres la verdad?—se me acercó, quedándose a pocos centímetros de mi rostro—. Lo que más me molesta es que, no dejo de imaginarte follando con él.

—Ah… —apenas sí pude decir eso, antes de que Trunks pasara de mí, y desde allí, ya han pasado dos semanas, en las cuales apenas sí nos hemos hablado, y si hemos cruzado palabra en estos días, ha sido por la cena.

Y ahora, mientras estaba preparando la cena, una video llamada entrante me hizo tomar mi celular, era Ann.

—Hola—contesté, y ella, ajena a toda la situación, saludó sonriente.

—Eh. Niña mía ¿Por qué tan perdida?—preguntó alegremente, lo cual agradecí ya que me sacó una sonrisa.

—Hola, Ann ¿Cómo estás?

—Nada de eso, no evadas mi pregunta, Pan. Fui a tu casa, pero no te encontré, dime en dónde estás.

—Estoy en Estados Unidos—respondí.

—¿Qué?—la escuché sorprenderse— ¿Y eso?

—Ann…

Verla a través de la pantalla, realmente me alegró mucho, después de casi dos meses de exilio desde que todo estalló, me sentí muy feliz, y la nostalgia me invadió.

—¿Pan?

¿Debía desahogarme con alguien acaso? No lo sabía, pero esta presión no me deja en paz.

—¿Qué tienes?—preguntó en medio de una risa que luego se transformó en una cara de preocupación.

—Ann…

—¿Qué te pasa, Pan?—preguntó en tono más preocupado— ¿Por qué…?

—Ann. Necesito hablar con alguien, y has llamado en el momento exacto.

—¿Qué te ha pasado?—preguntó—. Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea.

—Hay algo que debes saber.

Era hora de sincerarme con alguien, y ella era la única persona con la cual podría hacerlo, de todas maneras, ahora no tenía a nadie más.

—Así que era eso—apenas si dijo cuándo me confesé por completo.

—Eso sucedió, Ann. Yo…

—No debes sentirte una mierda—me dijo—. ¿Quién eres tú, eh? ¿Una diosa acaso? Eres una humana, cometiste un error y estás intentando arreglarlo.

—Eso no me justifica, Ann.

—Bueno, en fin, el daño ya está hecho—dijo—, pero ¿Y Trunks? ¿Cómo lo ha tomado él?

—Ah…—No pude contestarle.

—Debe estarlo tomando muy mal—sospechó—, en fin, también es entendible. Está herido, lo entiendo, calaste en lo más profundo de un hombre, Pan. De seguro él debe estártelo recriminando ¿O me equivoco?

En silencio, le di la razón.

—Su orgullo—comenzó—, Es por eso que te lo recrimina.

—¿Algún día menguará?—pregunté con la esperanza de que ella me dijera lo que yo quería oír, más sabía lo que diría.

—No lo hará, eso estará presente con él hasta el día en el que muera, pero al menos, con suerte se hará tolerable para ambos.

—Ya veo, aun así, yo… he de tratar.

—¿Qué harás?

—Intentaré nuevamente—sentencié.

—¿Tratarás de reconstruir tu relación?

—Sí, quiero hacerlo.

Ahora estoy pagando el pecado de haber colocado la pasión por sobre mis principios, y habría de aceptarlo con valentía.

¿Trunks me lo recriminaría?

Claro que sí, no era una ingenua para no saberlo, pero habría de aprender a sobrellevarlo, sabía que nuestra relación nunca volvería a ser la misma, pero al menos, ahora, después de haberme desahogado con Ann, quien no me juzgó, sino tan solo escuchó y dio su punto de vista, me dio la fuerza que necesitaba para decirme que podría soportar lo que Trunks tuviera para decirme, todo se haría con tal que él algún día pudiera perdonarme o al menos menguar un poco su ira para conmigo, por ello, haría todo con tal de que él, no se atormentara más por mi traición.

Y eso era precisamente lo que ahora había hecho.

Serví la cena para él, y como no lo había hecho en días, para mí.

Había recogido mi cabello en un moño alto, con mi flequillo sobre mi frente y un par de mechones a los costados de mi rostro, me había enfundando en un vestido blanco.

Si quería recuperar mi matrimonio, habría de poner mis máximos esfuerzos.

Me pellizqué un poco las mejillas, el color rosáceo no tardó en aparecer, y por primera vez le sonreí a mi reflejo, ahora más delgado de antes, al parecer sí que había perdido peso.

Inspiré profundamente y salí al comedor para tomar mi lugar, y para esperar a Trunks.

Las horas pasaron y él no llegaba, miré mi reloj de muñequera y este marcaba las once de la noche. Con la comida fría en la mesa, ya no lo toleré, y me levanté. Me había cansado de esperar.

Tres horas. Había esperado tres horas a por él, porque había dicho que llegaría a las ocho, pero ya tuve suficiente. Guardé la comida en el refrigerador para recalentarla al día siguiente, y me apoyé en la isla de la cocina.

—Trunks… ¿Acaso no vendrás?

* * *

 **Odette Kaidens Zeng.**


	21. Chapter 21

**CHAPTER 21.**

 **POV DE PAN.**

 _"_ _¿Y él? ¿Acaso él tampoco tiene responsabilidad en todo lo que pasó?"_

 _"_ _¿Ann?"_

 _"_ _¿Él está tan limpio de "todo pecado" como para reclamarte ¿Jamás te ha sido infiel, Pan?"_

 _"_ _No lo creo, Ann. Eso sería muy improbable. Trunks…"_

 _"_ _Pan. No quiero ser difamadora, pero la actitud de Trunks tampoco era la mejor con lo que respecta a ti, y dudo mucho que… "_

—¿Me sería él también infiel?

Me negué a aceptarlo inmediatamente, si de algo estaba completamente segura era de que Trunks, no sería capaz.

Fundamentalmente la última llamada de Ann me dejó un tanto intrigada, y con la concepción de duda tambaleando de lado a lado, pero de todas maneras ¿Qué cambiaría si lo hubiese sido?

—No—me negué nuevamente, mientras esperaba que mi comida se cocinara en el horno.

Pero de lo contario….

—¿Sería posible?

Una llamada del celular me sacó de mis pensamientos, así que tomándolo en mis manos, contesté:

—¿Hola?

—¿Podemos hablar?

Apenas logré captar esa llamada, mi piel se erizó.

—Ah… ¿Vegeta?

 **POV DE TRUNKS.**

 _"_ _¡No! ¡Quiero protegerte a ti!"_

—Además, tiene una cita a las tres de la tarde, luego una cena con el gerente sucursal, y en la noche…

¿Por qué no me lo decía?

No saberlo era peor, pero por el caso contrario, de saberlo ¿Cómo lo tomaría yo?

Según lo que ella dijo, lo dejaron hace tres años. Lo que significa que…

 _"_ _Estoy embarazada"_

No puede ser ¿O sí? ¿Acaso Yunny no era mi…

No. Yunny era mi hija.

De eso no hay duda alguna, sus ojos… Sí. Ella era mi hija. Tenía mis mismos ojos

¡Ella era mía!

—¡Ah!—saltó de pronto mi secretaria cuando yo estampé mi mano en la mesa, menos mal, mi parte subconsciente midió su fuerza, de lo contario, ya hubiese visto a Nian salir corriendo de mi oficina.

Sin siquiera retornarla a ver, caminé con dirección al baño.

 **POV DE PAN.**

No debo, no debo ir.

Hacerlo nos traería más problemas de los que ya tenemos.

¿Realmente quiero correr ese riesgo?

Detuve mi paso, y mirándome las manos entrelazadas, realmente no sabía qué hacer.

 _"_ _Si no vienes, yo iré ¿quieres eso?"_

No lo quería, eso significaría un muy seguro enfrentamiento a muerte.

No debía. No lo haré.

Tomé mi celular y marqué, él contestó pero con voz firme, le sentencié:

—No iré. Haz lo que se te dé la gana.

—¿Es tu última palabra?

—Lo es—apenas lo dije, él colgó la llamada, y yo corrí al auto para dirigirme a la oficina de Trunks.

Si él vendrá, no quiero malentendidos con Trunks. Pisé el acelerador, y tomé carretera.

 **POV DE TRUNKS.**

—¿Sr. Briefs?—llamó Nian desde el otro lado de la puerta.

—Dime.

—Su esposa está aquí.

Eso me dejó en shock.

¿Qué hacía Pan aquí?

Abrí la puerta del baño y Nian dio un paso hacia atrás.

Me reprimí el impulso de poner los ojos en blanco.

—¿Dónde está?

—Ah…—¿Acaso esta mujer no podía ser eficiente sin ponerse nerviosa.

—Habla ya, Nian.

—Está fuera—contestó apretando la agenda a su pecho.

Pasé de ella y me dirigí a mi silla, detrás de mi escritorio.

—Hazla pasar—ordené y ella pretendió salir, pero antes, la detuve—. Y de una buena vez, Nian. Deja el nerviosismo, te necesito enfocada, y si no puedes hacerlo…

—Lo siento mucho, señor Briefs—reverenció—. Me disculpo por mi comportamiento.

—Espero no se repita.

—Sí, señor—salió de la sala, para poco después cederle el paso a Pan. Ella ingresó y poco después la puerta detrás de ella fue cerrada, dándonos privacidad.

Nos miramos por breves momentos, sin decirnos nada. Hasta que Pan dio un profundo suspiro, como reuniendo el valor para hablarme, más no lo hizo.

Así que, me levanté, caminé hasta la parte frontal de mi escritorio, y me apoyé en él.

—Pan…

Ni siquiera lo vi venir, y ella había corrido para abrazarme.

Su brazo alrededor de mi cuello me apretujó contra ella, y su cara escondida en mi pecho no me permitía verla.

Parecía que, ante el menor movimiento de mí parte, la posesión sobre mi cuello se volvía más profuso.

—Pan…

No respondió, incluso podría decir que su intención era ahogarme en su apretujado abrazo, así que solo me quedé estático en mi sitio, sin mover ni un solo músculo.

—Pan.

—No quiero perderte.

 **POV DE VEGETA.**

 _"_ _Haz lo que se te dé la gana, no iré"_

Una leve sonrisa se me formó, cuando confirmé que no vendría. No le tomaría más de quince minutos el venir hasta aquí, pero después de una hora, supe que ella no asistiría. Además, sentí el ki de los dos, y estaban juntos.

Acaso…

¿Esa mujer lo había hecho apropósito?

No pude evitar reírme al pensarlo. Definitivamente, Pan tenía muchas más neuronas de las que creía.

Había ganado esta partida, creo que aun sin saber que lo era. Y, no podía esperar menos de parte de ella.

" _Si no vienes, yo iré"_

También habría de reconocerle su valentía y determinación, porque hasta el final, ella no se doblegó, a pesar de haberla prácticamente amenazado. Sino que al contrario, encontró una barrera de defensa, obligándome a retroceder.

Hasta el final, Pan…

Me ha dejado en hacke mate. Una buena estratega resultaba ser.

Miré la hora en la pantalla de la nave, y decidí que, ya había sido suficiente.

" _Largo de mi casa"_

 _"_ _¿Solo dirás eso, Bulma?"_

 _"_ _Quisiera decirte algo más, pero… "_

 _"_ _No pediré perdón, porque te conozco, jamás me lo darás"_

 _"_ _Así es, lo soy, porque soy tan o más orgullosa que tú"_

Pulsé el botón de aquella nave espacial que me traía varios recuerdos desde que puse un pie en C.C hasta los últimos acontecimientos, y decidí que sería lo mejor, Bulma así lo había dicho, pero no era la única.

 _"_ _¡Tú no eres mi padre!"_

 _"_ _Bra"_

 _"_ _¡No quiero volver a verte!"_

La conocía lo suficiente como para saber que, Bra me odiaría, y si no me mataba en ese instante era porque, alguna vez me amó.

Lo que pensaran las demás sabandijas, como la arpía de Kakaroto, no valía ni mi tiempo, pero Bra y Trunks…

A pesar de ser un desgraciado por todo esto, ellos sí que me preocupaban.

Quizá en un futuro, Bra llegaría a perdonarme, pero con Trunks, la situación jamás cambiaría. ¿Y cómo habría de hacerlo? Si conociendo a mi hijo, siempre se acordaría de que su esposa y yo tuvimos algo, aunque, debería reconocer que también fue su culpa. Bueno, todos somos responsables aquí. Aunque, los que seamos más juzgados siempre seremos Pan y yo. A pesar de todo, Pan decidió volver con Trunks.

 _"_ _Solo hasta que, ellos reaccionen"_

De parte de Trunks hubo un leve esfuerzo, mínimo a mi perspectiva, pero mucho a comparación con la actitud de Bulma. Así que creo que, aunque no lo admitiera, en parte ella también reconoce los fallos que tuvo, y también por primera vez vio los fallos de su impecable hijo para con su matrimonio, y además, la influencia que tuvo ella en él. Creo que por eso se abstuvo de armar un gran escándalo.

No sé lo que le habrá dicho a Pan, ella se abstuvo de comentarlo siquiera. Pero sí sé, ahora Pan está muerta para Bulma.

Aunque Trunks y Pan se hayan ido de aquí, estoy seguro que antes Bulma tuvo que interferir en algo. Lo sé. Nunca podrá estar demasiado lejos de su hijo, nunca para dejar de solucionarle la vida.

Al igual que en aquella ocasión.

Pensando en aquello, me senté en mi asiento de piloto, me coloqué el cinturón y aguardé a la voz mecánica. Ahora que nada me quedaba en este planeta al cual decidí una vez venir para destruirlo ¿Qué caso tenía el seguir aquí?

¿A dónde iría? Era la pregunta que me hacía.

No tengo ni la menor idea.

Hace años, bastantes ya, hubiese sido un placer para mí viajar por el espacio el tiempo que hubiese sido necesario para entrenar, pero a medida que pasé mis años en la Tierra, esa idea ya no se escucha tan grandiosa como sonaba hace tiempo.

Ahora, no podía regresar a C.C con Bulma, no podía vivir por estos lares y entrenar como se me diera la gana sin que alguno me interrumpiera o sintiera sus insignificantes dedos señalándome o juzgándome.

A decir verdad, el que hasta ahora no había cruzado palabra conmigo había sido Goten, y me preguntaba el por qué no.

Gohan, Kakaroto, la arpía, Videl incluso habían reclamado, pero Goten ¿Por qué ese niñato no decía nada?

Pero aun así, los que reclamaban

¿Quiénes se creían que eran ellos?

¿Perfectas representaciones de la moralidad?

Podían decir lo que quisiesen, no me importaba, no puedo decir lo mismo de Pan, de quien, ante su negativo, solo me resta decir que ella ya ha tomado una decisión.

¿Decidió huir? Bien por ella.

¿Decidió que sería lo mejor para todos? De acuerdo.

Entonces como ella decidió por el bienestar de todos, yo también lo haría.

—Hm. Niñata…

La cuenta regresiva estaba llegando a su final y para cuando me fijé, menos de seis segundos.

—…cinco, cuatro, tres….

Lo que nunca dejará de extrañarme es que, hasta el final, aquella mujer no se doblegó a mis exigencias, Pan…

Tienes más pureza saiyajin que nadie.

 **POV DE PAN.**

 _"_ _Suéltame, este no es lugar para hacer esto, Pan"_

 _"_ _Sí, claro"_

 _"_ _¿Qué haces aquí?"_

 _"_ _Trunks. Vine a…"_

Tuve que mentirle aquel día, decirle que pasaba por allí y había decido visitarlo.

No podía decirle que si fui allí fue en búsqueda de protección y seguridad. Para mí pensar, si Vegeta captaba mi ki junto con el de Trunks, se retractaría de cometer esa locura de reunirse conmigo, y al parecer, funcionó.

Demasiado bien a mí parecer, ya que no había sentido la energía del hombre. Lo cual es un alivio, las cosas deben calmarse. Ahora más que nunca.

Ahora que lo pienso bien, realmente ni sé cómo fue que todo se descubrió, si lo dijo él o lo dije yo, estaba lo bastante ebria para recordarlo, y por eso si aquello no bastara, tenía leves recuerdos de la pelea de Trunks y Vegeta, y en parte era porque recordaba el incremento de ki, pero no lo recordaba con detalles vívidos y peor aún nítidos, y ni se diga del resto, no sé ni lo qué dije en medio de mi estado. Por eso era precisamente que no me gustaba beber, no al menos hasta perder el control, pero aquella noche…

Sé que lo necesitaba, aunque ahora lo lamente por lo que me quede de vida.

" _Pan. Ella es mi hija"_

 _"_ _Es un encanto, Sira ¿Cómo se llama?"_

 _"_ _Yuhuan"_

—Sira—me masajeé las sienes al recordarla.

Quizá de no haberme afectado tanto esa contestación, aquella noche no me habría ido a casa a beber.

 **FLASHBACK.**

—Felicitaciones, Pan—me abrazó Sira, una antigua conocida.

Habíamos estudiado en la misma escuela primaria y secundaria, antes de que me fuese a vivir con mi abuelito Satán a Estados Unidos, y ahora la volvía a ver, después de tantos años.

—Es una agradable sorpresa verte de nuevo, Sira—apreté mi agarre sobre mi amiga castaña.

—A mí también me da mucho gusto, Pan—se zafó de mi agarre para tan solo mirarme con sus enormes ojos azules.

—No has cambiado nada—le comenté mirándola, la misma chica de piel blanca, envuelta ahora en un vestido negro elegante y tacones, lo suficiente para ser incluso más alta que yo.

—Debería decirte lo mismo, sigues siendo la misma Son Pan que recuerdo.

—Oh, no digas eso, en algo debo haber cambiado—repliqué—, treinta años no pasan en vano.

—Agh—murmuró—. Ni me lo recuerdes, tú te estás quejando por treinta, ya debería yo, soy dos años mayor que tú.

—Lo siento si te incomodé—comenté en medio de una risa por la cara de indignación que Sira había hecho.

—No te preocupes—me guiñó un ojo con la coquetería que de ella recordaba—. Por cierto, supe por mi madre que también estás casada.

—Lo estoy, sí—asentí.

—¿Y me lo presentarás?

—Ah…

 _"_ _Surgió algo en la sucursal de C.C en New York. Tengo que viajar"_

 _"_ _Pero Trunks, la fiesta es mañana por la noche"_

 _"_ _Lo siento, Pan. Pero prometo acompañarte en otra ocasión"_

—Si mal no recuerdo era… ¿Trunks?

—Ah, sí. Así es.

—¿Quién lo diría de ti?—comentó cómplice.

Conocía a Bra, y por ello también a Trunks, sabía de nuestra amistad y también de mis constantes respuestas de indiferencia ante los comentarios que ella le dirigía cuando éramos niñas y posteriormente adolescentes.

 _"_ _Él es tan guapo. En serio, Pan. ¿Cómo no te puedes poner nerviosa cuando lo tienes en frente? El día de la barbacoa, sentí que me temblaban las piernas, y eso simplemente por pasarme la salsa"_

 _"_ _¿Por qué habría de hacerlo, Sira?"_

 _"_ _¿Por lo varonil que es?"_

 _"_ _Hm. Solo es Trunks."_

Ahora que lo recordaba, yo mismo me reía de mí. Pero a decir verdad, Trunks en aquel entonces, era eso y nada más. Un saiyajin más, nuestro amigo y parte de nuestro equipo, pero no fue sino hasta que regresé a ciudad del oeste que, mi concepción para con él, cambió completamente.

No era ciega para no ver lo atractivo que Trunks era, pero para entonces, poco o nada me importaba, es decir, había pasado un año completo con él, viajando por el espacio, en la búsqueda de las esferas del Dragon cuando aún podíamos rastrearlas, que, realmente no me parecía la octava maravilla del mundo para alabarlo, tal y como Sira solía hacerlo. Además, el complejo de siempre pedirme que lo llamara: Señor Briefs, hacía que lo viera así, un señor.

—¿Y tu madre?—pregunté para pasar del tema.

—Ah… ella tardará un poco en llegar, pero te aseguro, vendrá. También tenía deseos de verte—dijo refiriéndose a la señora Lian.

Antigua abogada de mi fallecido abuelo, y de allí la razón por la cual, mi madre y ella se llevaban muy bien, y por decirlo menos, nosotras.

—¿En serio?

—Sí. Te he confesar que, tienes cautivada a mi madre con tus historias, incluso creo que está buscando a su William Moss de la vida real.

Bromeó, y recordé que la señora Lian había quedado viuda cuando Sira apenas tenía trece años.

—Sí. Así la tienes. Exijo que asumas la responsabilidad moral que eso implica—bromeó—, además, yo también lo he leído—argumentó, y yo solo puede sonreír—, aunque, yo no pido nada más, he encontrado a mi Moss y me conformo con él.

—Ah… ¿Estás casada? ¿Con quién?—no pude evitar preguntar.

" _Yo nunca me casaré, Pan"_

Y aquí estaba, Sira. Diciéndome que había contraído matrimonio.

—Oh, es cierto. No te lo he presentado aún. Espera aquí, te lo presentaré enseguida—dijo antes de perderse de mi campo de visión.

 _"_ _¿No crees que es muy pronto para decidirlo? Apenas somos unas chicas, podrías cambiar de opinión en el futuro, Sira"_

 _"_ _Hm. No, yo no cambiaré de opinión, pero ¿y tú? Qué me dices tú ¿has pensando en el futuro, es decir, si te casarás?"_

 _"_ _Aún es pronto, no sé ni lo que haré mañana ¿Cómo podría decir que sí?"_

—Ella es Pan—a los pocos minutos, Sira me presentó ante su esposo, un hombre rubio, de nombre Edward.

Conversábamos alegremente, he de admitir que el hombre en cuestión era muy sociable, por lo cual, encajábamos enseguida. Así que no cabía duda para mí del porqué Sira se había casado con él. Eran tal para cual, agradable en verdad.

Conversamos por unos minutos más, hasta que una pequeña niña, de lindos zapatos charolados de color blanco, al igual que la parte superior de su vestido, se nos acercó.

—Papi. Papi—No pude evitar sonreír cuando Edward la tomó en brazos. La pequeña apuntó sus verdes ojos a la cara de su padre y empezó a juguetear con la barbilla del mismo.

—Saluda, nena.

—Hola—dijo meneando su manita hacia nosotros, y puedo apostar que nos derritió el corazón a más de uno.

—Señores—por fin se acercó el guardaespaldas de la familia.

Era notable, el auricular en su oído, cubierto por un mechón de su cabello negro, lo confirmaba.

—¿Ha pasado algo, Stuart?—preguntó mi amiga, pero el hombre solo denegó, poco después, Edward en compañía del hombre pelinegro, se la llevaron consigo.

—Pan. Ella es mi hija—me dijo Sira colocándose en frente de mí.

—Es un encanto—confirmé mientras la veía alejarse en compañía de su padre.

—Oh, vaya que lo es, pero también sabe cómo manejar a su padre.

—Vaya que lo creo, parece que no puede negarle nada.

—Acertaste—puso los ojos en blanco—, esa niña ha descubierto la debilidad de su padre.

—Vamos, Sira. No es tan grave.

—¿A no? Solo espera, y verás—dijo antes de reírse de su propio comentario—. Por Kami, esperemos que no.

—No lo será—afirmé—, ella es muy adorable ¿Cuántos años tiene?

—Tiene cuatro, Pan. Y es un pequeña consentida. Tengo que ponerle un límite.

—¿Cómo se llama?—inquirí.

—Oh, es cierto. Su nombre es Yuhuan.

Aquello me dejó en shock.

 _"_ _Su nombre es Yuhuan"_

—¿Qué?—esa pregunta se me escapó de los labios sin querer e inevitablemente no pude evitar recordar a mi propia hija.

 _"_ _¿Cómo la llamaremos?"_

 _"_ _Yuhuan… Yunny"_

—Yuhuan—confirmó que yo había escuchado bien—. Aunque, de cariño le decimos: Yun.

—Ya veo—apenas sí murmuré, estaba demasiado sorprendida para evitar separar mis ojos de la niña a metros de mí.

 _"…_ _mi Yunny no hubiera… "_

—¿Pan?

 _"_ _Lo lamentamos, Pan. Pero Yunny no sobrevivió."_

 _"_ _Dende…"_

 _"_ _Lo lamento mucho. Sus restos están aquí."_

De no haber fallecido, mi nena hubiese sido solo un año menor que aquella niña. Solo un año.

—¡Pan!

—¿Eh?—salí de mis recuerdos para notar que Sira me miraba curiosa.

—Tienes que dar el discurso.

—Ah… sí.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

Seguro fue eso, el recordatorio imprevisto de mi nena la que me hizo abandonar la fiesta y apenas llegar a casa, beber.

 _"_ _Tiene cuatro años… Decidimos traerla, no le gusta la niñeras"_

Sin quererlo, Sira me había lanzado una puñalada al corazón.

No la culpaba, ella no lo sabía, pero sí que lo relacioné con el karma. Una cruel coincidencia que me hizo pensar, imaginar en cómo sería mi niña si tan solo no hubiese fallecido en aquel ataque de ese maldito androide.

¿Qué color de ojos tenía?

Yo misma no había podido verla, para cuando me la entregaron dentro de aquella caja, tan solo pude tocar sus restos cremados, mas no tengo una imagen para al menos saber cómo era su rostro. Sé que ellos creyeron que era lo mejor, no verla para mí sería lo mejor, pero… hubiese dado lo que sea por al menos haberla conocido, aunque ya hubiese estado muerta para entonces.

Por ello, al ver a Yun, no pude evitar recordar con nostalgia a mi Yunny, la coincidencia de sus nombres era asombrosa, pero no imposible, Yuhuan era un nombre hermoso, perfecto para aquella niña y también para la mía.

Mi hermosa Yunny, según Trunks, de ojos azules y cabellera negra, aunque no la conociese en primera persona, lo cual lamento. Al menos aquella descripción, ofrece algo de consuelo, no completo, pero al menos me permito imaginar cómo era mi Yunny.

Apagué la luz de la lámpara que me alumbraba en la sala, y me dirigí a mi habitación.

 **POV DE TRUNKS.**

Toqué el timbre y aguardé, la puerta en unos cuantos minutos se abrió, y accedí al departamento, con ella caminando a mis espaldas.

Dejé el maletín en el sofá blanco de la sala y me aflojé un poco la corbata.

—Trunks, no esperaba que vinier…—ni siquiera completó su frase, la había tomado por el rostro mientras la besaba desesperadamente.

Coloqué mi mano en su nuca, logrando atraerla más hacia mí.

—Ah… Trunks… espera—pretendió empujarme, alejarme de ella, pero en cuanto besé su cuello y mordí su mandíbula, tan solo obtuve su respuesta.

Tomó mi mano en la suya y juntos subimos por las escaleras hacia la segunda planta, pasamos la habitación con la puerta parcialmente abierta y nos adentramos en la habitación.

Dentro, mientras ella caminó hacia las cortinas del ventanal para cerrarlas, decidí quitarme la leva que traía.

 _"_ _¿Cuántas veces, Pan?... ¿Acaso quieres protegerlo?"_

 _"_ _¡Quiero protegerte a ti!"_

—¿Trunks?—levanté mi vista del piso alfombrado, y la miré en medio de la tenue luz— ¿Qué es lo que…

Casi con ferocidad me lancé a por ella, la tumbé de espaldas en la cama, la cual sucumbió ante nuestro peso, me coloqué sobre ella, y comencé a acariciar su cuerpo con mis manos.

—E-espera, Trunks… solo…

Comencé a desvestirla hasta dejarla completamente desnuda, a la par que ella hacía lo mismo conmigo.

Entre la escasa luz amarillenta de la habitación, tomé uno de sus senos entre mis manos, el otro en mi boca, y empecé a estimularla.

—Trunks… —susurró ella con los ojos cerrados y la voz débil.

 _"_ _¿Cuántas veces lo hicieron, eh?"_

Tomé su cintura para jalarla pegarla aún más a mí.

 _"_ _Trunks… No te lo diré"_

Solté mi agarre a su seno para descender al sur de su anatomía, al entender mi pretensión, su espalda se arqueó, y mis dedos se adentraron en su intimidad.

—¡Ah…! ¡Ah…! Sí-

Se estremecía mientras los gemidos no paraban de salir de su boca, ante lo cual, decidí callarla besándola e introduciendo mi lengua. .

—Mm… Mm…

Seguí con lo mío por unos cuantos minutos más, sabía que no faltaría mucho para que colapsara, y decidí negárselo, saqué mis dedos de su interior, ante lo cual ella se extrañó y casi pude oírla gruñir por aquello.

—Ah… Trunks…

—Esto aún no ha acabado—tomé sus muslos, para abrirme paso en ella, y la penetré.

—¡Ah…! ¡Mm, Trunks…!

 _"_ _¿Lo disfrutabas, Pan?"_

Incrementé mis embestidas, y me hundí en ella, quien no dejaba de gemir y temblar entre mis brazos, sus susurros y gemidos en mi oído, me hicieron apretarla aún más contra mí.

Abrí mis ojos y la vi, perdida en el placer del sexo, con las mejillas rojas al igual que sus labios hinchados, mientras que de su boca salían susurros con mi nombre en medio de gemidos descontrolados y acelerados.

Lo estaba disfrutando.

Yo causaba eso en ella, yo podía follarla como a mí se me diera la gana, pero sobretodo, hacer que fuera placentero para ella también.

Introduje mi miembro con mayor vigor en ella, ante lo cual emitió un chillido acompañado de mi nombre al final de un par de ellos.

 _"_ _No dejo de imaginarte follando con él"_

Clavó sus uñas en mi espalda, y yo capté eso como la señal de que pronto llegaría a su orgasmo. Cuando su espalda se arqueó, pasé mi brazo por debajo, obligándola a sentarse en mi regazo.

—¡Trunks, por favor!

Una de mis manos descendió a su trasero para apretujar el tejido.

 _"_ _¿Cuántas veces follaron?"_

La embestí nuevamente, ella cabalgaba sobre mí, pasando sus brazos detrás de mi cuello, a la par de que mi rostro estaba en el nacimiento de mis senos.

—¡Mm…! ¡Mmm…!

—Ah… —se me escapó de los labios al sentir los músculos de su entrepierna apretar mi miembro.

—¡Trunks… !—empujé una vez dentro de su cavidad antes de salirme de ella, y colocarla de espaldas a mí.

 _"_ _¿Cuántas veces follaron, eh? ¿Diez, veinte?"_

 _"_ _¡Ya déjame en paz!"_

Apenas tomé su trasero entre mis manos, me introduje en ella nuevamente. La miré apretar las sábanas entre sus manos mientras mis embestidas continuaron.

—¡Ah…! ¡Trunks…!

No le faltaba mucho para colapsar, su cuerpo entero comenzó a temblar, pero aun así no me detuve. La penetré con más ímpetu, recargándome en su espalda, y tomando sus senos entre mis manos.

" _¡Respóndeme, Pan!_ "

—¡Mmm… Trunks…—Pronto llegaría a su punto culmine, el producto de su excitación empezó a salir de su entrada.

—Trunks…

 _"_ _¡No! ¡Quiero protegerte!"_

—¡Mmm… no resistiré más, Trunks…!—apenas sí murmuró con la cara perdida en las sábanas, perdida en su placer, disfrutando de mis embestidas, gimiendo como si nada más importara. Si…

Si yo puedo follar a esta mujer y hacerla desquiciarse…

¿Por qué entonces…?

—¡Trunks…! ¡Ah…!

¿Por qué si yo era capaz de follarla de esta manera? ¿Por qué si yo puedo provocar esto en el cuerpo de una mujer?

¡¿Por qué entonces Pan escogió a mi padre?!

—¡Trunks… ya no resisto!

—Sch—sisee acercándome a su oído—. Solo un poco más, Mai.

—D-de acuerdo… solo… abrázame.

* * *

Déjame conocer tu punto de vista.

¿Qué tal te ha parecido la historia?


	22. Chapter 22

**ADVERTENCIA: LEMON. SOLO MAYORES DE EDAD. SOLO 18+**

 **CHAPTER 22.**

 **POV DE PAN.**

—¡Señorita Son!—la joven mozuela de la estación de televisión me ha alzado la voz. Ni siquiera la he sentido llegar—. La están esperando—dice en un tono neutral.

Asiento y camino detrás de la muchacha, después de un par de pasillos, llegamos al sitio. Me coloca el auricular en el oído mientras me da un par de indicaciones, le contesta a alguien por medio del auricular y cuando acaba, de nuevo sus ojos verdes se posan en mí.

Acomoda mi cabello, cómo si no lo hubiera hecho la estilista. De pronto, solo atina a decir: _sí_ , para poco después casi palmear mi espalda para que ingresara al estudio.

Desde mi sitio ya puedo ver las luces y la decoración en tonos cobres, así que enderezo la espalda, suelto mis manos que hasta entonces ni sabía que las tenía firmemente unidas por sobre el vientre, y armándome de confianza, caminé hacia la presentadora.

 **POV DE TRUNKS.**

 _"_ _Me han invitado a un programa de televisión. Quieren hablar sobre el libro."_

 _"_ _¿Ah, sí?"_

 _"_ _Sí. Solo quería que lo supieras, saldré, así que no vengas para el almuerzo"_

¿Habría importado si yo me hubiese opuesto?

No, por supuesto que no, ella habría ido así la hubiese amarrado a la cama con aros de energía.

Kami…

Pan suele ser tan terca. Esa mujer es…Agh.

Aunque, no sé de qué me preocupo.

Miro el reloj, y noto que el dichoso programa ya está por empezar. Jamás me ha interesado ver la programación basura de la televisión, y menos de aquellos programas, pero esta vez, se hará una excepción. Le ordené al sistema que sintonizara la señala del famoso canal, y cruzándome de brazos, me paré en frente del televisor para escuchar y ver qué cosas indiscretas y de mal gusto tendría que decir la prensa mediática.

—Nuestra siguiente invitada es la mujer que nos ha hecho desear más allá de nuestras posibilidades. Por favor, denle la bienvenida a Son Pan.

El vitoreo del público no tarda en hacer presencia, conjuntamente con una canción de fondo. Pan ingresa, sus labios están curveados en una sonrisa de matiz rojo, enfundada en ese vestido vino con la que la había visto salir esta mañana, ella saludó a la audiencia, dándoles una reverencia, y eso pareció haberlos enloquecido, por si no lo estaban ya.

Ella camina hacia la presentadora, se saludan amistosamente, y después de unas cuantas bromas. La entrevista realmente comenzó.

—Es bueno verte, Pan.

—Me alegra estar aquí.

—A decir verdad no creí que hubieses decidido venir a vivir aquí.

—Ya ves que sí—contesta Pan, muy tranquila, y hasta podría decir divertida de estar allí—. Y debo decirte que estoy muy feliz de estar aquí en tu programa.

—Oh, gracias, pero también tengo que decírtelo, Pan. Ya no lo resisto. Cuando mi productor me dijo: Ella está aquí. Se ha mudado de Japón, está en esta ciudad. Yo dije: Kami. ¿En mi ciudad? ¿Es en serio? Debo tenerla en mi programa, esto no puede esperar, pero…—se encogió de hombros la presentadora—. Estúpidas personas—bromea, y el público empieza a reír—, se demoraron tanto en concretar una cita para tenerte aquí. La verdad no entiendo el porqué.

Argumenta totalmente exaltada, y el público no es indiferente.

—Ah… Señor Briefs.

Giro con dirección a la puerta para ver a mi secretaria asomar la cabeza.

—Dime.

—Lo que sucede es…—empieza.

—¿Es urgente?

—No—contesta adentrándose completamente—. Puede esperar.

—Entonces luego.

Ella asiente, la escucho cerrar la puerta detrás de mí, y me enfoco nuevamente en la entrevista.

—Me has hecho llorar—comenta la mujer fingiéndose destrozada—. Debes disculparme pero cada que leía una nuevo capítulo de tu libro tan solo gritaba de impotencia y decía: ¡Ya déjalos ser, mujer! Pero, en fin. Aun así te amamos.

—Oh, muchas gracias. Ahora entiendo por qué estornudaba tanto—comenta Pan regresándole la broma—. Había creído que era alergia pero no, ahora te me confiesas.

—Yo no he sido—la presentadora levanta las manos en señal de inocencia, comienzan a jugarse bromas conjuntamente, y eso parece ser suficiente para enloquecer al público.

Cualquiera diría que ellas son un par de amigas que se encuentran después de tanto tiempo, por la forma en la cual se tratan.

—Me ha encantado tu libro, lloré, reí, te maldije, los maldije ¿Ves mujer lo que me has hecho?

—Lo siento—se ríe Pan al ver a su compañera de foro, prácticamente reír y tomar todo a broma.

—Sch—siseó mientras me cruzo de brazos—. No entiendo qué es tan divertido.

Miro nuevamente mi reloj, y veo que en media hora llegará el pedido de mi comida.

—Oh, muchas gracias, eso creo, Mitori.

—No agradezcas querida—se vanagloria la mujer, de alguna manera la encuentro insoportable o quizá sea el hecho de que me estoy empezando a cabrear, en especial desde que vi la parodia que hicieron de su libro.

 _"_ _Esto está mal, no debe ser así"_

 _"_ _Solo déjate llevar"_

Maldición.

Cada vez que recuerdo esas frases, sacadas del libro de Pan, me cabreo cada vez más, ¿eso mismo se decían? ¿Así era como empezó su relación? ¿Acaso si leo el libro podré, quizá…

—Nian—presioné el auricular en mi oído—. Quiero que compres el libro.

 **POV DE PAN.**

 _"_ _Esto está mal, no debe ser así"_

 _"_ _Solo déjate llevar"_

Apenas terminé de ver la parodia, no pude sino temblar. No muy lejos de aquí, el ki de Trunks se había incrementado.

Estaba cabreado. Acaso él…

¿Está viendo esto?

Pero si siempre dijo que esto era basura, a decir verdad, la razón de tener la televisión en su oficina era para-en contadas ocasiones- mirar las noticias nacionales e internacionales, pero ahora…

Kami. Tendré problemas nuevamente por esto, quizá no debí venir.

Maldición, me hizo muy feliz el salir de la rutina de la cual se había convertido mi vida, pero ahora no estoy tan segura de haber elegido bien.

—Por eso te odio—me dice Mitori en medio de una risa contagiosa, logrando así que me enfoque en la entrevista—, porque has creado un prototipo de hombre, inalcanzable—deletrea.

—De acuerdo, me declaro culpable, Mitori.

La entrevista continuó en medio de bromas, las de ella y desde luego las mías. Pero cuando creí que todo iba de maravilla, la pregunta surgió.

—¿Nena? Apropósito, no quiero ser curiosa—declara con la taza de café en sus manos—, pero... ¿para cuándo esperamos a un pequeño bebé?

Esa pregunta me descolocó. El público aplaude, y exige respuesta.

—La verdad…

—¿Sí?—como si se tratara de un importante secreto, ella se me acerca insinuantemente.

Pero qué mujer. Estamos en televisión nacional, todo el mundo sabrá.

—¿Y bien?

—No está en mis planes—contesto, y parece que he lanzado una amenaza terrorista. El público espectador en el graderío tiene un silencio incómodo, pero aun así, no me retracto.

—Ya veo. Es decisión de cada quién, por Kami—vuelve Mitori a elevar los ánimos—, estamos en un época en la cual, si quieres o no ser madre, es solo tú decisión. Pero por otra parte…

—¿Ahora qué tienes?—la mirada lasciva ha regresado.

—Te he descubierto—Dice, y no puedo evitar que un sudor frío se extienda por mi columna vertebral.

 **POV DE TRUNKS.**

Es la primera vez que he dudado tanto en empezar.

A la mierda.

Tomé el libro, y empecé a leer, me salté algunos capítulos, buscando quizá algo que me dijera, porqué ese par…

 _"_ _Dime ¿La amas?"_

 _"_ _Hm"_

 _"_ _¡Dímelo!"_

 _"_ _¡No tengo por qué decírtelo, Trunks!"_

—¿Quieres disfrutar de tu relación con el CEO de C.C, no es así?—el bullicio se generaliza y mis ojos nuevamente se dirigen a la pantalla.

—Pero….—se me escapa.

¿Qué tamaño de pregunta más impertinente ha dicho esa mujer?

Mis ojos se retiran de las páginas del libro brevemente, y termino lanzando el mismo sobre el sillón.

—Oh, sí—vuelve a afirmar la presentadora—Porque si no lo sabían, esta mujer no lo coloca en su biografía, pero está casada con Trunks Briefs, el CEO de Capsule Corporation.

El público vitorea nuevamente, y la cámara se enfoca en Pan, quien se cubre el rostro con las manos.

—Vamos, querida. No tienes por qué sentirte avergonzada.

—Lo siento—Pan cruza las piernas y ahora después de una sonrisa vergonzosa, le contesta—, prefiero reservarme eso.

—Vamos. Solo dinos—insiste—. Seré consejera matrimonial, Y esto va para todos—aclara—, los números se estarán desplazando por sus pantallas ahora mismo, así que solo llámame, prometo aconsejarte, y si no funciona, y te separas, no me hago responsable.

—Estás loca—se burla Pan y la otra mujer solo lo acepta.

—Vamos solo dilo, define tu matrimonio en una sola palabra.

 **POV DE TRUNKS.**

—Sr. Briefs…—Nian me habla a las espaldas.

—Luego.

—Pero, su comida…

—He dicho luego—giro medio rostro para dictaminarle mi decisión. Ella acepta, dejándome solo.

 _"_ _Define tu relación, en una sola palabra"_

¿Qué dirás Pan? ¿Cómo me definirías?

 _"_ _Bra. ¿Pan te ha dicho algo con respecto a mí"_

—¿Pan? —Vuelve a inquirir esa detestable mujer—. Todo el público espera—veo sonreír a Pan, está incómoda por la pregunta.

¿Acaso no tiene nada para decir?

Siempre que lo está, sus ojos suelen traicionarla. Pero al final, Pan se niega a contestar.

 _"_ _Solo que nunca pasabas en casa, Trunks"_

Me pasé las manos por la cabeza, y me alejé brevemente de la pantalla.

¿Pero qué tonterías estoy pensando?

Debería importarme una mierda, pero no, aquí estoy. Apenas sí me he dado cuenta que he apretado el libro en mis manos, lo he vuelto a tomar.

—Discúlpame—el público vuelve a callarse mientras Pan solo da una ligera reverencia en su asiento—. No lo diré.

—Ah…—incluso la presentadora ha quedado sin palabras—, pero….

—No es que no tenga una palabra, pero prefiero reservárnosla.

—¿Te refieres al Sr. Briefs y a ti, supongo?—Pan ha sabido librarse de aquella pregunta malintencionada.

—Sí, es algo personal, íntimo de nosotros y prefiero que se mantenga de ese modo. Lo siento mucho con todos.

 **POV DE PAN.**

Mientras conducía a casa, las palabras de Mitori resonaron en mi cabeza.

¿Qué palabra definía mi relación?

¿Ahora mismo una mierda?

Evidentemente no podía decir eso en cadena nacional.

Al ingresar a la casa, Trunks ya estaba allí, sentando en la mesa de la cocina, con la comida servida, y los platillos aguardando por nosotros.

—Hola—saludé, Trunks levantó la cabeza, me miró con sus manos debajo de su mentón y me invitó a comer.

Me siento en mi lugar y en medio del silencio, comí.

—Buena jugada.

—¿Qué?—pregunto.

—La que le hiciste a la periodista.

Se está refiriendo a Mitori.

—Ah, sí. Quería persuadirme. No lo iba a lograr.

—Así es.

Terminamos la cena, recogí los platos y después de lavarlos, subí a mi habitación.

—Quiero dormir esta noche contigo, Pan—dijo Trunks, cuando pasó a mi lado.

No quise tener una discusión con él, así que solo asentí. Me adentré en la cama, para ser acorralada entre el cuerpo de Trunks y el colchón.

Se acercó a mis labios y correspondí.

 **POV DE TRUNKS.**

—Mm…—volví a empujar más fuerte.

Pan esconde su cara en la curvatura de mi cuello. Tomo unos cuantos mechones de su cabello entre mis manos, y vuelvo a empujar.

 _"_ _No entiendo cómo pudiste haber sido tan ciego"_

 _"_ _Eres… eres…"_

 _"_ _¡Esa mujer pedía a gritos ser tomada"_

 _"_ _¡Papá!"_

Maldito.

Fue un maldito aprovechado.

 _"_ _¡¿Acaso no sientes tu propia naturaleza?!"¡Ella es igual a ti ¿Por qué negarle eso?!"_

—Mm… Trunks…

Ahora que tenía a Pan debajo de mí, con su aroma natural deprendido a medida que nuestra fricción avanza, no entiendo cómo evitaba fornicarla a gusto cuando pasaba por mí lado.

 _"_ _¡Acéptalo de una puta vez! ¡Reprimiste todo lo que eres cuando ese humano murió!¡Y arrastraste a tu mujer contigo!"_

 _"_ _¡Papá!"_

 _"_ _Admite tu error, Trunks. Ahora, si quieres a Pan contigo, tendrás que agachar la cabeza."_

No.

Mientras Pan está en su propio éxtasis, la tomo por la cintura y la obligo a sentarse sobre mi regazo, mi miembro pierde la conexión con su entrada, y ella solo puede suspirar.

 _"_ _Reconócelo, Trunks"_

Mis manos se dirigen por sí solas hacia su rostro, lo acuno en mis manos, está caliente, sudoroso, rojo y ella apenas consciente tan solo puede medio abrir sus orbes para verme.

No emite ningún sonido a excepción de soltar su respirar en entrecortadas y agitadas bocanadas. Su cabello negro despeinado, con su flequillo de igual manera sobre su frente, pegándose a ella con el sudor que está emitiendo es algo desquiciante.

—Trunks…—no espero para devorar sus labios.

Mi boca se posa sobre ellos, y mis manos me están ayudando a estabilizarla en su sitio. Mientras mi boca arremete contra la suya, mis fosas nasales captan el delicioso aroma que emana de su cuerpo. Desde que llegué a casa solo podía pensar en eso, y para cuando ella cruzó el umbral de la puerta, mi instinto despertó.

¿Cómo demonios antes no lo percibía con la intensidad como ahora lo siento?

Su transpiración, el olor que emite en sí, es un afrodisiaco. Así como también lo agridulce de su éxtasis en este momento, cuando Pan, como nunca, está temblando en mi regazo.

—No tendrás que esperar mucho—Sentencio. Mis manos bajan por la línea de su espalda, causándole estremecimiento. La pego a mi pecho y ella solo puede gemir brevemente, ha sentido mi erección en su vientre.

 _"_ _¿Por qué de todas las mujeres que te pudiste haber tirado tenía que ser ella?"_

La tomo de la parte posterior de su cabello y ahora acerco su frente a la mía. Tiene los ojos medio abiertos al igual que su boca, ahora de labios hinchados. Como si quisiera provocarme, ella muerde su labio inferior mientras su pecho no deja de trabajar para ganar aire.

 _"_ _¿Es una broma acaso, Trunks?"_

Seré un maldito pero le daba la razón, y me daba un punto a mí mismo por mi idiotez.

¿Quizá el dejar mi lado de prestarle atención a mi lado saiyajin me había inducido a…?

Ahora mismo puedo sentir su excitación crecer aún más, antes lo sentía pero ahora se ha tornado en desesperación.

¿Cómo no volverse loco con esta esencia que ella desprende de su cuerpo?

¿Cómo no querer tirársela cada vez?

Kamisama. Es mi instinto. Estoy retomando lo que era. Es eso, no le encuentro otra explicación.

 _"_ _Trunks… ¿Por qué…?"_

 _"_ _Tengo que irme, Mai"_

Esa es la razón. Mi instinto me dictaba que el aroma que Mai desprendía, en la vida podría compararse con el de Pan. Y al contrario a aquella ocasión, en la que fui con ella para aliviar mi tensión, y no lo logré, ahora, sin haber aun tomado a Pan por completo, debo admitir que mi tensión ha disminuido.

 _"_ _Luchar alivia la tensión"_

 _"_ _¿Qué más me puede ayudar en caso de no poder luchar, papá?"_

 _"_ _Trunks. Creo que aún no…"_

 _"_ _Tengo 15 años, papá. Adivino lo que será, pero quiero que me digas"_

 _"_ _El sexo, Trunks"_

Debía ser cierto, porque ahora me siento en paz. Estar con Pan es diferente en todo el sentido de la palabra, y mi verga es mi fiel testigo. A medida que el aroma me envuelve, mi miembro palpitante suplica que me la fornique ahora. De alguna manera egocéntrica, incluso para mí mismo, siento que estoy marcando mi territorio en esta mujer, porque eso es Pan, ella es mía, me pertenece, solo a mí.

Llevo mis manos a sus pechos, ella gime mientras me veo apretarlos y masajearlos.

—Mmm…

Desquíciate, Pan. Vuelve a gemir para mí.

—¡Ah… Trun-ks…!

 _"_ _En nuestro planeta, las mujeres saiyajins que valían la pena se detectaban por el olor. Por eso habían violaciones o afrentas a muerte por ellas"_

 _"_ _¿Tanto así, papá?"_

 _"_ _Era cuestión de reproducción, pero el olor de ellas los volvía locos…"_

Así que por eso, mi… ese bastardo y Pan empezaron, esa debía ser la explicación, era algo de nuestra especie. Mi vista retorna a su rostro, sonrojado como un semáforo, y caliente como el infierno.

 _"_ _Uno podía reclamar a la hembra que quería, y no importaba si esta ya tenía dueño, Trunks"_

Hm. Me vale una mierda, al final de todo ella está conmigo, regalándome esta excitante vista de placer.

Puedes irte a la mierda, Vegeta. Ella es mía.

Llevo una de mis manos a su entrepierna mientras la otra sigue amasando sus senos. El olor de su entrepierna es delicioso, meto un dedo en ella, y Pan solo da un leve salto, arquea la espalda, profundizando más la embestida. Tomo cada gramo que poseo de cordura y humanidad en mí para no follarla, pero ella no lo está facilitando.

Se retuerce, y alcanza su clímax, con mis dedos aún en su entrepierna. No me espero a que sus pulmones recuperen el aire exhalado, y la beso ferozmente.

Vegeta.

Ojalá pudieras percibir este olor, el olor de la excitación de Pan.

Quito mis dedos de su entrepierna y las dirijo a sus labios, al principio ella duda, se me queda mirando con escepticismo en sus ojos.

—A partir de ahora las cosas cambiarán un poco—declaro, y ella solo puede pestañear—. Ahora abre la boca.

—Trunks…

Aprovecho la oportunidad e introduzco mis dedos, mientras me deleito con la visión de su felación a mi índice y medio.

La tumbo de nuevo en la cama y me alejo para obtener la visión panorámica de sus piernas abiertas, con su exquisita entrepierna dispuesta totalmente para mí.

Empiezo a gatear hacia la cama.

Ojalá y pudieras desquiciarte por esto, me la estoy follando, Vegeta.

Me coloco en medio de sus piernas y empiezo a descender mis manos por sus senos, a la par que mi vista se enfoca en un par de cicatrices que la adornan.

 _"_ _Trunks. Nuestras mujeres eran guerreras, de carácter fuerte, es por eso que a nosotros nos atraen las mujeres así"_

Haré que olvides al malnacido, Pan.

Acepto que es comprensible desquiciarse por ti, teniéndote así, imagino que para él no sería difícil tomarte. No acarreas ninguna pizca de juicio. Pero no importa lo que te tenga que hacer. Ahora me perteneces. Estás conmigo porque lo quisiste, porque me quieres, eso lo sé bien, porque de no ser así…

Te habrías marchado con aquel infeliz.

Dejo de acariciarla, y dirijo mi mano a mi entrepierna, sujeto con firmeza mi miembro y lo guio a su entrada, no espero a que ella esté lista y entro.

Meto todo lo que me es posible, mientras ella da un ronco gemido que proviene de la parte de atrás de su garganta, araña mi espalda, y comienza nuevamente a gemir.

¿Ves esto, Vegeta?

Ella me ama. Ella está conmigo.

Comienzo a moverme dentro, su estrecha cavidad aprieta mi pene de tal manera que me duele también. Es comprensible, no lo hemos hecho en meses, por lo que su pequeña cavidad ahora resulta pequeña para todo lo que quiero hacerle.

 _"_ _¿Cuántas veces, Pan?"_

 _"_ _No"_

 _"_ _¿Estás protegiéndolo?"_

 _"_ _¡No! ¡Te estoy protegiendo a ti!"_

Sin que lo prevea siquiera, me convierto en súper saiyajin, y aguardo estático en mi sitio. Quizá Pan tenía razón en eso, quizá me enloquecería aún más si llego a saberlo ¿Qué más da una o diez veces? Ellos tuvieron algo que ver, eso es lo que importa.

Maldito fui yo al permitir que todo eso pasara.

—Trun-ks…—debajo de mí, ella gime y apenas susurra eso.

Quiere que me mueva al parecer.

 _"_ _Trunks. Pan se quejaba de muchos de tus viajes, fuera de eso, de nada más"_

Aun estático, tomo un par de sus mechones en mis manos y sin dejar de verla, le pregunto:

—¿Quieres que te la meta aún más?

—Trunks…

Me introduzco más profundo y empiezo a embestirla, mi miembro sale y entra, mientras ella ha comprendido que tiene que igualar mi velocidad.

Siento que mi punta toca el fondo de su cavidad, al parecer ella también lo siente porque su espalda forma una curvatura perfecta al igual que su cuello.

No puedo evitar gemir su nombre.

Unas pocas embestidas más son suficientes para que mis energías se agoten, desde que empezamos no he apartado mis ojos de su cara, por eso es que ahora sé lo que a Pan le gusta o no.

No me había preocupado tanto por esos pequeños detalles antes, pero ahora, tengo un motivo: Borrar lo que haya hecho el bastardo con ella.

—Mmm… Trunks… yo…—no la dejo terminar su frase, muerdo sus labios mientras ella sigue gimiendo.

Vuelvo a tomar su cabello con fuerza, la jalo hacia atrás al mismo tiempo que la beso, quiero arrancarle el aliento.

Estoy furioso con ella, porque se entregó a ese infeliz.

Estoy furioso con él, porque sé que, trabajo no le costó, lo disfrutó.

Estoy furioso conmigo por haberlo permitido.

 _"_ _Trunks. Quiero irme de esta casa, quiero que seamos solo los dos"_

 _"_ _Pan…"_

¡Maldición! ¡Las señales estaban allí, pero no las vi!

¿Quién lo hubiese creído de todos modos? ¿Mi padre y Pan?

Cualquiera que lo hubiese mencionado habría sido tomado por loco.

Nuestras lenguas pelean entre ellas, vuelvo a morder sus labios, y su cuello. Clavo mis colmillos en ella, para poco después sentir el olor a metal en mis fosas nasales y el sabor de la sangre en mi boca.

 _"_ _¿Dices un ritual? ¿Para qué?"_

 _"_ _Para compenetrarte con ella"_

 _"_ _Pan y yo no hemos hecho eso, papá"_

 _"_ _¿Acaso no sientes esa necesidad?"_

¿Cómo diablos podía sentirla cuando yo mismo había bloqueado todo instinto saiyajin por considerarlo malo?

—Ah… Trunks…—apenas dice eso y su cuerpo convulsiona, da un gutural gemido, su cuerpo alcanzó su orgasmo. Mientras, yo empujo una vez más, y también desfallezco, derramándome en su interior.

Mi respiración agitada se compara con la de Pan, estamos rogando por aire.

Salgo de su interior y me recuesto a su lado, ambos con la vista en el techo.

 _"_ _¿Necesidad? ¿Por qué habría de haberla?"_

 _"_ _¿Acaso no sientes la energía que proviene de la luna llena?"_

Es verdad, giro brevemente hacia la ventana, y la luz de la luna está iluminando todo el exterior.

 _"_ _La luna es la responsable de que nuestro carácter cambie… a la par que nos da fuerza ozaru, también nos vuelve agresivos"_

Así que era cierto todo aquello. Con el rabillo del ojo miro a Pan, a mi costado. Está intentando normalizar su respiración, y solo ahora puedo sentir en la espalda, un leve ardor.

Ella me ha rasguñado. Lo cual quiere decir que su instinto también ha despertado. Lo he logrado.

Paso unos de mis brazos por su cadera para tomarla de las nalgas y acercarla a mí.

—Trunks…

No le doy mi total atención y tomo su mano en la mía, la acerco a mi boca y comienzo a lamer sus dedos. Mi vista se encuentra brevemente con la de ella, mirándome atónita y un tanto asustada.

¡Oh, sí, nena!

¡Este es el Trunks que no conocías!

Continúo con mi faena mientras Pan solo se mueve un tanto incómoda, traga grueso y se muerde nuevamente el labio.

Kami.

¡Cómo me prende esta mujer!

Mi polla ha vuelto a endurecerse nuevamente con esa simple acción, así que la coloco sobre mí, abre los ojos sorprendida, ha sentido mi entrepierna de su abdomen, angula su cabeza con la mía y aguarda para escucharme.

—¿Ya me dirás?—inquiere. Es alguien inteligente, ha intuido que hay algo más en todo esto.

—Te follaré cada noche a partir de hoy, Pan. Así que prepárate.

Lo haré hasta que esté seguro de que no lo recordarás.

Vegeta… solo eres un cabrón. Realmente quisiera que miraras como me la follo otra vez.

* * *

Ok. Uff. Fue difícil el tener este capítulo, pero sé que lo estaban esperando, creo.

Así que aquí está.

Ya saben, si les gusta denle un like, compártanlo (para que sepan que son unas pervertidas ja ja ja) Y, lo más importante. DEJEN UN REVIEW.

Saludos,

 **OKZ**


	23. Chapter 23

**CHAPTER 23.**

 **POV DE VEGETA.**

 _"_ _¿No vendrás?"_

 _"_ _¡Has lo que se te dé la gana!"_

—Pan. Pan—Menudo carácter tienes.

 **FLASHBACK.**

La apreté a mí cuerpo, y ella apenas sí pudo gemir. Puse mayor ímpetu en mis embestidas.

Lo apretado de su cavidad, me obligó a apretar la tela de aquel intento de vestido, demasiado provocador para otros, pero perfecto para mí.

—Debo castigarte, mujer.

—¡¿Por… qué?! No… creo haber hecho algo malo—contesta con los ojos cerrados y las mejillas enrojecidas.

—¿Cómo te atreves a usar este vestido en la calle, eh? No quiero que…

—Tenía… medias oscuras—me interrumpe, adivinando a dónde quería llegar con mi reclamo. Giro mi cabeza hacia la esquina de la habitación y efectivamente las mallas negras se encuentran esparcidas en ese polo.

—Prometo… no volver a…

—Solo lo usarás conmigo—Era una ventaja después de todo, con cortes a los lados que me permitían sentir sus deliciosos muslos al tacto. Aunque ahora mismo, me importaba una mierda que quedara inservible después de esto.

Ella gime, se aferra a mi espalda, mientras reparte besos por mi cuello y por el lóbulo de mi oreja.

Kami. Que mujer… ¿Cómo es que puede medírseme en el acto de seducción?

Es una saiyajin, Vegeta.

Confirma mi alter ego, y tiene toda la razón.

—Vamos, Pan. Dámelo—pedí.

Su boca entreabierta, me invitó a besarla. Devorar sus labios rojos e hinchados. Pasé mi mano por debajo de su espalda, la levanté conmigo, haciendo que ella se sentase sobre mí, mientras continuaba moviéndome para embestirla. Ella, con lo desafiante que es, también hizo lo mismo, saltó sobre mi miembro, logrando que emitiera roncos gemidos de mi garganta.

Abrí mis ojos, y ella tenía clavados sus orbes sobre nuestros sexos unidos.

Tiene la cabeza gacha, su cabello cubre las porciones laterales de su cara.

Empiezo a bajar la velocidad de mis embestidas, porque Pan está… ¿Sollozando?

Me detengo completamente en el acto, y pretendo encararla.

—Pan…

No me responde, solo atina a llevarse las manos a la cara y cubrir completamente su rostro.

—Pan.

—L-lo… siento…—susurra en un hilo de voz. Arrugo el cejo, Pan nunca había llorado, y menos en una situación como esta.

Suspiro profundamente, quito mis manos de su espalda y las llevo a su rostro, intento separar sus manos de allí, la tomo de sus muñecas con bandas, pero no me deja, encarcela su rostro con más fuerza, negándose a dejarme mirarla.

—Mujer.

—Soy… la peor persona que haya parido este mundo.

—Pan—no resisto más su auto denigración, así que mido mi fuerza, y termino apartando sus manos de su rostro.

Ella agacha la cabeza, pero que ni crea que se va a librar de mí tan fácilmente. Tomo su mentón, la obligo a mirarme, a plantarme cara.

Solo cierra los ojos, y un par de lágrimas se deslizan por sus mejillas. Sus labios se unen en una línea recta, y de nuevo a sollozar.

La dejo descargarse, sin apartar la vista de ella.

—Vegeta… yo…

—¿Por qué te denigras, eh?—inquiero, quizá con demasiada agresividad para mí propio gusto.

—¿Lo preguntas?

—No me evadas, Pan—sentencio. Siempre que quiere evadir el tema, Pan siempre responde con otra pregunta.

—Vegeta…

—¿Qué? ¿Quieres ser tildada de santa, eh? Créeme que ni ellas son tan puras.

—Vegeta.

—No te denigres más.

Ella me mira, sorbe un poco su nariz y agacha la cabeza de nuevo.

Baja autoestima.

Canturrea nuevamente mi yo interno.

La cuestión es:

¿Por qué?

Pan se queda estática en su sitio, sin moverse siquiera. La habitación se llena de sollozos, mientras yo solo atino a guardar silencio y quedarme estático.

Ella llora, se está desahogando, al parecer lleva demasiado tiempo guardando su frustración. Debe ser mucho porque el llanto incrementa de tono.

—Llora—le digo, mientras la mujer vuelve a cubrirse el rostro con las manos—. Alíviate si eso es lo que quieres.

Ella acepta mi ofrecimiento, y se lanza a llorar devastada.

—Si te guardas todo—empiezo—, te perderás a ti misma. Por si no lo has hecho ya.

—No me reconozco—se declara—. Yo…—no termina de decir su frase, y ahora está tratando de calmar su hipeo, mientras yo no puedo evitar pensar:

¿Qué demonios tiene que hacer alguien para terminar con el valor propio de otra persona?

Trunks…

¿Qué le has hecho a esta mujer?

Se seca el rostro con el dorso de las manos, intenta forzadamente calmarse. Al parecer, considera que es una falta a su orgullo.

—No te preocupes por mí. Llora si es que quieres.

—Es suficiente—Declara firmemente—Ahora…

—Pan—interrumpo. No sé si habrá otra oportunidad en el futuro, ni tampoco si volveremos a tocar el tema que involucra directamente a nuestras respectivas parejas. Por eso tiene que ser ahora.

—¿Sí?—pregunta en hilo de voz.

—Eres una saiyajin, recuérdalo. No eres cualquier mujer, y partiendo desde allí, ya vales mucho.

Pan asiente, acerca su frente a la mía, clava sus negros orbes en los míos.

—Gracias, Vegeta.

Eso me extraña, frunzo el ceño. ¿Qué me agradece?

—Me ofreciste tu apoyo, yo… realmente me di por vencida con Trunks—declara—, debo admitirte que, una vez, llegué a pensar en dejarlo. Su desinterés por nuestra relación, hizo que yo… me sintiera tan sola y herida que… no me di cuenta que me había perdido a mí misma.

Escuché atentamente su declaración, así como también vi una de sus primeras lágrimas caer de nueva cuenta.

—Trunks podrá ser… el mejor en todo lo que se proponga… pero… yo, al parecer, no encajo en su mundo. Y… luego llegas tú, de la nada, sin tener una obligación conmigo aparte de ser el padre de Trunks, me dejas ver lo que por años me fue negado… me ofreces entrenamiento, me obligaste a retomarlo, no tienes idea de lo mucho que te agradezco eso…. Además, fuiste el primer hombre que… después de tanto tiempo, y aun cuando yo misma no me considera atractiva, me hizo sentir deseada, y volví a sentirme vida, apasionada, atrevida.

—Hm—apenas puedo decir eso.

¿Qué se supone que deba decir a toda su confesión?

Mierda. Siento que mi cerebro va a explotar luego de su admisión. Ni aun con anticipación, me hubiese podido preparar para todo esto. Para conocer la verdadera esencia de Pan. Sus miedos, pero también, su espíritu, y solo tengo que decir que:

Pan.

A pesar de ser nieta de Kakaroto. Eres alguien verdaderamente espectacular. Alguien realmente digna del orgullo que porta.

—Que Bulma y Trunks me perdonen, pero… no puedo arrepentirme por nada.

Me quedo sin palabras. Ni siquiera un comentario sarcástico aflora en mi mente, y no sé qué hacer. Mi mente ha quedado en blanco. No sé cómo debo tomar todo lo que Pan ha dicho.

—Vegeta…

—Haremos una variante—sentencio, y yo mismo me sorprendo al haberlo dicho.

¿De dónde vino aquello?

—¿Cuál?—No le respondo, y vuelo a acomodarla sobre mi miembro, ella esconde la cara en mi cuello, y yo comienzo a moverme. No solo es el acto en sí, es la suma de los elementos, es su aroma en éxtasis y también cuando no lo está. Es ella gimiendo mi nombre y acoplándose a mí, lo que es…

¡Joder!

Siento traicionar la confianza de mi esposa y mi hijo, pero por el infierno, se siente tan jodidamente bien. Demasiado bien para considerarlo adictivo.

Un par de estocadas más son suficientes para que ella colapse, dice que no hay riesgo de que me derrame en su interior. Ha ido con el médico y ha renovado el uso de sus anticonceptivos. _Muchacha inteligente._

Aunque a veces odie aquello, porque sus argumentos siempre me dejan sin palabras. Aunque no lo parezca.

Respiramos agitadamente, estamos rogando por aire, hemos colapsado finalmente.

Ella aún está sobre en mí. Su vestido holgado, ahora libre de mi agarre cubre mi regazo y sus perfectas piernas.

—Debes estar cansada—le digo, y ella asiente—. Aun así, debes ir a casa. Trunks debe estar por…

—Él no vendrá hasta mañana—confiesa, levanta su cabeza, me mira, y una leve sonrisa se posa en sus labios—. Pero no te preocupes, nos vamos en breve.

Se apoya sobre sus rodillas, y finalmente se desconecta de mí. Nuestra fusión ha terminado.

Se levanta de la cama, su vestido, endemoniadamente seductor cae por inercia cubriéndola.

¿Podría haber algo más excitante que ella sin bragas?

¿Disponible para tirársela en todo momento?

De solo pensarlo, la polla se me ha vuelto a poner dura. Miro mi anatomía y efectivamente así es.

¡No es el momento, ¿bájate quieres?!

—Me daré un baño, luego lo harás tú—sentencia Pan, sujetándose el cabello en una baja cola de caballo.

Su confesión está noche, me deja mucho en qué pensar. Mis ojos se clavan en las sábanas arrugadas debajo de mí, y no lo pienso dos veces antes de colocarme detrás de ella, la tomo por las piernas y la cargo.

—Ah… pero…—está sorprendida en verdad.

—¿No querías bañarte?

—Sí, pero, no es necesario que…

—También necesito asearme—declaro, y eso es suficiente para que Pan pase su brazo izquierdo por mis hombros. Comienzo a caminar con dirección al baño de aquella habitación de hotel.

—Vegeta…

—¿Qué quieres, mujer?—continúo mi andar.

—Vete ya—me ordena, giro mi cabeza para verla por la osadía que ha cometido ¿Ordenarme a mí?—. Ya es bastante tarde, Bulma se preguntará…

—Guárdate tus preocupaciones—Afianzo mi agarre a su cintura y ella solo se ríe.

—¿Qué te parece tan gracioso?

—Que nunca antes habías hecho esto.

Giro mi cabeza hacia ella, Pan se acerca, coloca su mano libre en mi mentón.

Joder…

Ese simple toque siempre me estremece.

Al contrario de lo que yo hubiese creído, ella no hace nada, solo me mira.

—Entonces, debemos darnos pris…—no puede completar la frase, tomo sus labios, me he lanzado a besarla primero, y ella lo ha aceptado.

Sus labios se mueven torpemente sobre los míos, inocentes por decirlo menos, yo la tomaría de inexperta en todo sentido si no hubiésemos fornicado antes.

—Te lo advierto—sentencio—. Ni con mallas o sin ellas, no quiero que uses ese vestido si no es para mí.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

Poco o nada sabía yo que sería la última vez que dormíamos juntos y no solo follábamos. Semanas después, ella retornó de su viaje con Trunks, con una nueva percepción, mucho peor para ella, debo agregar. Uno de pura culpa infundida y denigración para ella misma.

Cuando creí que volvía a ser ella, la tenaz nieta de Kakaroto que se plantaba frente a mí para una batalla -aun conociendo su suerte- supe que se debía a que estaba embarazada de Yunny. Aquella niña quizá apareció en el mejor momento para obligar a su madre a recuperar su confianza en ella misma. Y por qué no, también obligar a su padre a reaccionar.

" _Pan está embarazada, papá. Tendremos un bebé"_

Trunks estaba feliz por tenerla, y en mi interior, debo admitir. También lo estaba por Pan.

 _"_ _¿Por qué no han tenido hijos? Todo el mundo piensa que eres estéril"_

 _"_ _Trunks quiere concretar varios negocios antes de estabilizarse, y tiene razón, nuestra carrera está primero. Al menos por ahora"_

Yunny…

Esa niña hubiese sido una excelente guerrera, la sangre de su madre la definía, y también la de Trunks. Por eso su energía era tan alta, estaba consumiendo por completo la de su madre, pero aun así, qué se podía esperar de la primera saiyajin de raza pura de una nueva generación.

Para nadie era de extrañar el periodo relativamente corto que le tomó a Pan, desarrollar más energía para sostener el desgaste de la misma tanto de su hija como el de ella. Sin embargo, yo bien sabía que aún no lograba estabilizar tanto poder.

Al decidir por ambas, Pan no lograba evitar que su ki se desestabilizara, imposibilitándola de poder volar y sentir el ki de otras personas.

Un día, caminé detrás de ella, no fue capaz de sentirme, así que supe que se había vuelto vulnerable, mucho a decir verdad, entonces le aconsejé:

 _"_ _Concentra tu ki dentro de ti, hazlo poco a poco, y acumula energía, luego alcanza la fase de súper saiyajin. Así coordinarás la energía interna de tu cría y la tuya"_

La expresión de susto en su rostro cuando se lo dije, jamás se me olvidará.

 _"_ _Yuhuan"_

 _"_ _¿Qué dices?"_

 _"_ _Mi cría… se llama Yuhuan. Yunny"_

Era un consejo que me permití darle, de todas maneras, para nadie sería extraño.

 _"_ _Hm. Toma mi consejo, claro, si quieres"_

 _"_ _Lo haré…. Ah, Vegeta…"_

 _"_ _¿Qué?"_

 _"_ _Muchas gracias"_

Aquello consejos, sé, puso en práctica. Puedo afirmarlo porque la sentí aquel día, estaba retornando de casa de Kakaroto, seguramente. Yo estaba en el bosque, y la sentí detenerse, poco después emprendió rumbo a capital del oeste. Había vuelto a volar.

Luego la batalla contra los androides, Pan al borde la muerte, Dende tratando de salvar a Yunny, ella fallece finalmente, Pan en coma inducido, la cremación de Yunny, y todos los acontecimientos que acarrearon después:

La reacción de Pan, el dolor cuando se enteró. Luego, el tiempo en el cual Trunks y ella intentaron tener otro bebé, y fallaron. Después, la pelea entre ellos, misma que la indujo a volver a la mierda de auto denigrarse por sus pecados habidos y por haber.

Su embriaguez aquel día, nuestra breve pelea, mi reclamo hacia ella por su estado; por no controlarse. Se descubre lo que hubo entre nosotros, mi pelea con Trunks, luego todos los que la juzgaron -nos juzgaron- Los insultos, las peleas, los reclamos, el alejamiento de ese par, su salida del país, mi llamado para verla antes de irme, su negativa ante nuestro encuentro, su decisión de no asistir, y ahora…

Solo puedo decir que, sé exactamente el día en el que todo cambió, y nuestra tórrida relación, al menos para mí, se tornó en algo – aparte del sexo- especial.

Me compenetré con ella, aquel día.

 _"_ _Haremos una variante"_

 _"_ _¿Cuál?"_

Aunque no quise admitirlo para entonces, ese día le hice el amor. Si quizá ella no lo notó, no la culpo. Ni yo mismo me creí que estuviera haciendo eso.

 _"_ _Tomaremos lo que podamos, solo será hasta que ellos reaccionen"_

Empezó como sexo sin compromiso, acompañado de entrenamiento. Pero debo decir que gracias a eso logré conocer la personalidad de Pan en toda la extensión de la palabra.

Sé exactamente cómo piensa. Así que no me sorprendió en absoluto que ella decidiera quedarse con Trunks, después de todo…

Su sentido del deber y la lealtad es demasiado grande, incluso para quedarse aún sin desearlo realmente. Debe agradecerle eso a Kakaroto, porque si de algo estoy seguro, es que sacó esa particularidad de ese inútil.

 _"_ _Te pedí que te alejaras"_

Él mejor que nadie debía comprender que ya era imposible, y al parecer lo hizo, la última vez que hablamos, al menos eso manifestó.

 _"_ _¿La dejas envuelta en esta mierda de problemas y te largas, Vegeta?"_

 _"_ _Hm. No tengo por qué darte explicaciones a ti"_

 _"_ _A mí, no. Pero ¿Y Pan?"_

 _"_ _Ella tomó la decisión de quedarse con Trunks."_

A pesar de que todo el mundo e incluso yo mismo tildaba a Kakaroto de despistado e inútil, lo cierto es que esa cabeza hueca tiene más percepción que muchos, y eso es algo de lo que siempre me voy a sorprender.

Kakaroto fue el primero en saberlo.

 _"_ _Que Bulma y Trunks me perdonen, pero… no puedo arrepentirme por nada."_

Yo tampoco lo hago. Y es que…

Su situación, tan parecida a la mía, me hizo comprenderla a la perfección, Bulma me tenía muy abandonado para aquel entonces que, me hacía preguntarme incluso si ella continuaba o no amándome como alguna vez lo hizo. O quizá, todo entre ella y yo había terminado. Como ella me lo confirmó poco después también.

 _"_ _Puedes irte con ella, claro, si Pan está dispuesta a dejar a Trunks"_

Lanzo un Garlic Gun y termino destruyendo una montaña rocosa. Los miles de fragmentos quedan expuestos por el suelo, y el polvo se levanta, cubriendo levemente mi visión.

"¡¿Por qué habría de hacer eso?! ¡Yo te amo, mujer!"

—Sch—ya no puedo contenerme y suelto a reír—. Hm.

Adopté sentimientos humanos, más de lo que hubiese querido realmente. De no haberlo hecho, nunca habría dicho algo como eso. Pero, por otro lado…

Pan…

Tampoco me arrepiento.

 **POV DE PAN.**

De nuevo, giré en la cama, debería estar durmiendo a esta hora pero no podía. A mi lado, Trunks ya lucía profundamente dormido, me acerqué lo suficiente a su cuerpo, cubriendo mi propia desnudez con las sábanas y aguardé, no sé cuánto, pero tan solo quise verlo. Apreciar su rostro, su cabello lila cubriendo sus cejas.

Miré su pecho subir y bajar al compás con sus respiraciones.

—Trunks…—se me escapó de los labios, mismos que después se posaron su frente.

Él no reaccionó, quizá estaba demasiado cansado para tan siquiera hacerlo, así que aproveché, y pasé uno de sus brazos por encima de mí. Encerrándome en ellos.

Sentir la cálida sensación de Trunks en mi cuero cabelludo, quizá lograría hacerme dormir.

Trunks…

Quiero que esto funcione, sé que nunca volverás a confiar en mí como antes, pero… aguardaré por tu perdón.

Hoy, temprano en la mañana me desperté sola en la cama. Mi vista divagó por la habitación buscando a Trunks. Pero ni rastro de él.

Me enderezo en la cama, pero al instante en el que lo hago, mi entrepierna se manifiesta dolorida.

 _"_ _Te follaré cada noche a partir de hoy. Así que prepárate"_

Hago un esfuerzo por levantarme, me enfundo en la sábana y me adentro al armario para vestirme. Paso brevemente por el espejo de piso a techo, pero mi reflejo me hace retroceder.

Me miro allí y logro ver la mordida que Trunks me dejó en el nacimiento del cuello.

—Pero…

Me examino de pies a cabeza, y logro ver que un par de moretones se han marcado en mi cadera, brazos y en mis muñecas.

Aunque son pocas, y muy dispersas, lo cierto es que me sorprende el leve color verdoso que tienen.

Kami.

Trunks, hablaba en serio.

Me apresuro a enfundarme en un jean y un polo, bajo al piso inferior y busco a Trunks en su estudio. No está, pero estoy segura que regresará, su maletín está en el cuarto de estudio, al igual que las llaves de su coche, su celular y su billetera.

Él jamás dejaría sus documentos y menos su celular.

Me agarro el cabello en una cola alta, y me dispongo a preparar el desayuno.

 _"_ _Abre la boca"_

—Trunks…

Hay algo relacionado con su comportamiento de anoche. No era el mismo de siempre.

 _"_ _En las noticias de hoy, les informamos que para los románticos o los que busquen inspiración, ésta noche será de luna llena"_

—Luna llena—siseo. Creo que alguien mencionó alguna vez que…

 _"_ _Es tu esencia de saiyajin, Pan. Es tu instinto"_

Sí, Vegeta lo mencionó.

 _"_ _¿Qué tiene que ver la luna, Vegeta?"_

 _"_ _Influye en la vida de los saiyajins… Si hubieses tenido cola, hubieses logrado convertirte en ozaru… Hubiese sido bueno entrenarte para que no pierdas el control"_

Sí, ese debe ser el principal motivo por el cual Trunks se comportó de tal manera, a decir verdad, yo también sentí esa necesidad. Urgente por decirlo menos. Puedo asegurar que, podía sentir el espeso olor masculino de Trunks. Pero ¿Lo mío también se debió a eso?

Evidentemente sí, ya que también tengo sangre de saiyajin.

Vaya que tenías razón, Vegeta.

Un momento…

¿Por qué menciono a Vegeta?

Mierda.

—¿Qué…? —Me pasé la mano por la cara—. ¿Qué demonios te está pasando, Pan?

Respiro profundamente. Tengo que darme una bofetada mental para despertarme, al parecer no estoy pensando con claridad.

Termino de preparar el desayuno, y solo aguardo la llegada de Trunks, pero se estaba tardando, y mi estómago reclamaba comida. Así que no lo esperé más, y me dispuse a comer. Para cuando terminé, recogí la loza, la lavé y la guarde.

Siendo las 9 a.m. Trunks aún no regresa.

—¿A dónde pudo haber ido?—me inquiero.

 _"_ _Trunks. He estado pensando en que deberíamos retomar nuestro entrenamiento"_

 _"_ _Sí, te iba a decir lo mismo"_

—¿Será que fue a entrenar?—me pregunté nuevamente.

De ser así ¿Por qué no siento la energía desprenderse? O acaso ¿Está desarrollando una nueva técnica?

 **POV DE TRUNKS**.

—Doctor, Yun. Se lo necesita en quirófano, sala tres. Doctor, Yun. Se lo necesita en quirófano, sala tres—dice una mujer por medio del altavoz del hospital.

Me paso una mano por la cabeza, la recargo en la pared, y me cruzo los brazos, para aguardar en mi sitio.

 _"_ _Trunks."_

 _"_ _¿Qué crees que hace, Mai? ¿No ves qué hora es?"_

 _"_ _Es Andrew. Tiene mucha fiebre y no reacciona..."_

—Kami—murmuro—. Espero que el enano esté bien.

 _"_ _Llama a emergencias, Mai"_

 _"_ _Trunks… por favor. Si yo pudiera volar, lo llevaría yo misma. Temo que la ambulancia tarde en llegar. Trunks…"_

 _"_ _Voy en seguida, Mai"_

—Trunks—la escucho llamarme a pocos pasos de mí. Se acerca con una taza humeante de café en las manos y me la ofrece.

Se coloca a mi lado y permanecemos en silencio.

—¿Cómo está?

—Bien—contesta—. Su médico lo está tratando.

—¿Qué tenía?—inquiero.

—Faringoamigdalitis de tipo bacteriana. Se lo diagnosticaron hace tres días.

—Ya—sin haberme dado cuenta me he terminado el contenido de mi vaso—. Imagino que ya está controlado.

—Sí—pausa antes de continuar—. Estaba en tratamiento, solo que ayer por la noche cuando su temperatura se disparó y comenzó a delirar, yo… me asusté mucho—asentí con la cabeza, arrugué el envase en mis manos y lo tiré en un basurero cercano. Regresé y volví a mi posición—. Trunks…

—Dime.

—Gracias por haber venido.

Una enfermera se nos acerca, le dice a Mai que Andrew está despierto y exige verla.

Mai me entrega su vaso humeante y camina apresurada, conmigo pisándole los talones. Llegamos a la habitación privada de Andrew, ella ingresa, deja semi abierta la puerta blanca, mientras yo apoyo la espalda en la pared exterior, lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar la conversación desde aquí.

Le doy un sorbo a mi taza de café y agudizo el oído.

—Mi amor ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien, mamá.

 _"_ _Mi Yunny, buenos días, nena. Como anoche no dejaste dormir a mami, ahora yo no te dejaré en paz."_

—¿Seguro, Andy?

 _"_ _¡Eh! ¡Trunks! ¡Yunny acaba de elevar su energía, date prisa!"_

 _"_ _¿Enserio, Pan?"_

—Sí, mami. Ya no me duele la cabeza.

—Es porque eres un niño fuerte, Andy.

—Lamento haberte asustado, mami.

—No te preocupes, mi corazón. Lo importante es que ya estés bien. Te amo ¿Lo sabes, no?

—Sí, mami. Ah…

" _Bra ha comprado mucha ropa para Yunny. Debiste haberla visto, Trunks. Estaba tan emocionada"_

—Dime lo que quieras, Andy—dice Mai, y levemente giro en dirección hacia la puerta.

—Es que creerás que estoy loco, mami.

—¿Por qué creería eso, mi amor?

—Porque…—pausa el enano—. ¡Mami!—lo escucho reírse.

¿Qué es tan divertido?

—Dime, Andy. Me estoy impacientando—exige Mai.

—Bueno, mami. Soñé que volaba por los cielos, Superman me cargaba.

—Ah…

 _"_ _Trunks…"_

 _"_ _Me llevaré a Andrew, alcánzanos en el hospital, Mai"_

—Pero, Andy…—de seguro Mai debe estar pensando en una excusa justo ahora. Al parecer Andrew, en medio de su inconciencia logró sentir que lo llevaba en brazos esta madrugada.

—Ah… Andy…

—Pero me gustó el sueño, mami. ¡Volé! ¡Volé por los cielos! ¡Fue muy divertido!

—Ah—escucho que Mai ríe nerviosa—. Sí, corazón. Fue un sueño, pero eso solo significa que tú, mi corazón, tienes una gran imaginación.

 _"_ _¿Qué haces, Pan?"_

 _"_ _¿Acaso no ves, Trunks?..."_

—Dra. Yuqui. Se le solicita en recepción. Dra. Yuqui, se le solicita en recepción.

Esa voz logra sacarme de mis pensamientos, miro en el reloj en una esquina del pasillo, y veo que ya son las 11: 00 a.m.

Es hora de irme.

Me separo de la pared, logro dar un breve vistazo por la abertura de la puerta, y veo a Andrew acostado en la camilla, con Mai a un lado de él.

Giro sobre mis talones, meto mis manos en los bolsillos de mi pantalón, y empiezo a caminar rumbo a la salida.

 _"_ _No exactamente, Pan ¿Entonces, me dirás?"_

 _"_ _Ah, le estoy leyendo a Yunny. Le gusta escucharme hablar, y yo no puedo estar más que complacida con hacerlo."_

Salgo del sitio, adentro mi mano aún más en el bolsillo y encuentro la cápsula que contiene el auto que adquirí esta semana.

Al lanzarlo, después del humo aparece mi auto negro, me deslizo dentro, el sistema se enciende al reconocer mi voz, y conduzco a casa.

 _"_ _Mi niña… ¿También serás escritora?"_

El celular vuelve a vibrar en el tablero, Pan ha llamado un par de veces, pero decidí no contestarle.

Llego al edificio, aparco en el parqueadero, y me adentro en el ascensor.

 _"_ _Si sigues con eso, posiblemente, Pan"_

 _"_ _Trunks. Solo quiero que mi nena decida lo que quiera ser."_

Detengo el ascensor a un piso de mi departamento. Agacho la cabeza, doy un profundo suspiro y cierro mis ojos.

" _Todos estamos emocionados por recibir a Yunny. Trunks, ya falta poco"_

Pan…

A pesar de todo, creo que Yunny no podía haber tenido mejor madre que tú.

* * *

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

Déjenme saberlo en un review de ser así.

Gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí.


	24. Chapter 24

**CHAPTER 24.**

 **POV DE BRA.**

[Yo lo siento, Bra]

[Muérete y vete al infierno, Pan]

[Bra…]

[¡Eres una maldita mujerzuela!

—Pan.

[Pero… ¿Qué crees que haces, Pan?]

[Haré lo que quieres]

[Pan ¡Por un demonio, baja tu ki!]

[Te daré gusto, Bra]

—Pan…

[Adiós, Bra ¡Ahhhh!]

—¡Pan!—grito al mismo tiempo que me incorporo en la cama, jadeando, totalmente asustada. Mis ojos divagan por la obscuridad, mientras no dejo de sentirme fatigada.

Mierda. Me dejo caer nuevamente sobre la cama, con la mano pasando por mi cara y luego a mi pelo.

—Fue una maldita pesadilla.

Trato de controlar mis respiraciones, y poco a poco lo logro.

 _"_ _Adiós, Bra ¡Ahhhh!"_

Maldición.

El grito de Pan, al momento de estallar, no se aparta de mi mente. A pesar de ser sola una pesadilla, era bastante real.

Maldita sea, Pan se suicidó, al menos en mis sueños.

Abro mis ojos y los clavo en el techo, poco después giro en torno al reloj holográfico de la pared y veo que son las 3: 00 a.m. Tomo una profunda bocanada de aire y vuelvo a cerrar los ojos para tratar de calmarme, pero la imagen de Pan estallando, no me ayuda.

A pesar de todo…

¿Por qué no puedo odiar a la bastarda infeliz que separó a mis padres?

¿Por qué me sigue preocupando lo que pase con ella?

—Kami. Esto es de locos.

Me vuelvo a pasar la mano sobre la cara, bufo brevemente.

 _"_ _¿Qué te ves haciendo en diez años, Pan?_

 **FLASHBACK.**

—No lo sé, Bra—Contesta mientras sigue moviendo sus manos, como si estuviese lanzando ki—. Prefiero no pensar en eso.

—¿Tienes miedo?—inquiero con total doble intención. Sé del carácter de Pan, así como también cuál es su punto débil.

Decirle: cobarde, es suficiente para que ella se desafíe a sí misma.

—No.

—¿Entonces por qué no me respondes?

—Bra. Ni siquiera sé lo que estaré haciendo mañana, ya te lo he dicho. Así que decido en enfocarme en lo que quiero, seguir una línea recta.

—Pero… ¿Acaso no es lo mismo que planear las cosas desde ya?

—No—dice.

Detiene su entrenamiento, afirma el agarre de su cinto azul, y de nuevo empieza:

—Porque… sé lo quiero estudiar para mi profesión, eso es tener un rumbo, quiero vivir de eso en el futuro. Ahora, esa es mi línea recta, mi guía—continúa—. Pero… a decir verdad, quiero que las cosas me sorprendan a medida que avanzo en ella—Pan me sonríe brevemente, y me ofrece sentarme con ella en la verde hierba del monte Paoz.

Una vez que se acomoda en su sitio, toma un par de mechones de su flequillo y los acomoda detrás de su oreja.

—¿Y bien?—inquiero.

Deseo saber. La conversación, con una premisa un tanto estúpida, ha dado un giro interesante.

—Bra. Como ves, no te estoy diciendo que tendré una hermosa casa blanquecina en tal y cual playa, en algún lugar específico del mundo, tampoco te estoy decidiendo a qué edad me casaré exactamente; no estoy diciéndote siquiera cómo tendrá que ser mi esposo, en el caso de que decida casarme.

Asiento y la dejo continuar; ella se ríe mientras está arrancando la hierba con sus manos.

Algo le parece gracioso.

—Quizá no lo haga—dice, y yo caigo en cuenta de lo que quiere decir.

Se refiere a su futuro matrimonio.

—Pan. No digas eso, de seguro que sí.

—Bra. Sabes porque lo digo—Sentencia, y de nuevo vuelvo a asentir—. Mi papá tuvo suerte con mi mamá, a ella también le gustaban las artes marciales cuando se conocieron. Es por eso que se entienden tan bien. Incluso, es mi mamá la que lo incentiva a seguir con su entrenamiento, aun cuando papá no quiere.

No debería extrañarme eso de Videl-san.

Mi mamá también me había contado cómo fue que la conocieron.

 _"_ _Esa muchacha, según Milk dijo, llegó para entrenar con Gohan un día… La primera vez, tuvieron una pelea. Quién diría que a pesar de la broma de Milk en aquel entonces sobre una boda, terminaría convirtiéndose en realidad"_

—Él mismo dice que no imagina cómo hubiese sido la vida con cualquier otra humana, ajena a todo esto. Quizá habría tenido que dejar de entrenar por ella. Además, yo no hubiese existido.

—Entiendo.

A pesar de mi popularidad en el instituto, los chicos se burlaban al conocer que entrenaba artes marciales.

 _"_ _¿Para qué necesitas entrenar, Bra? Descuida. Yo te protegeré"_

 _"_ _Jason…"_

 _"_ _No necesitas llamar mi atención. Ya lo haces, Bra"_

Hm. Maldita sabandija.

¿Quién mierda querría su miserable protección?

—Por eso—Pan continúa, sacándome de mis pensamientos—, lo que sí quisiera es a alguien que comprendiera que mi instinto es diferente, que amo la pelea—lanza un puño para enfatizar.

—Pero… ¿Qué sucedería si tienes que dejar las batallas por una vida normal, Pan?

—¿Dejar la pelea?—me mira asustada. Creo que he lanzado una terrible pregunta—. No digas cosas como esas, haces que se me erice la piel, Bra.

—Bueno, tú lo dijiste—la confronto—, Pero ¿Qué tal si te enamoras de un hombre que desde el principio sea reacio a todo esto, que no tome para nada bien lo de las artes marciales y de algún modo, te obligue a dejarlo?

—Ese alguien debería representar todo para mí, supongo—murmura lo último—, porque de lo contrario… no me imagino dejar de entrenar.

—Ya veo—digo—. Además, muchas cosas pueden cambiar hasta entonces.

—Sí, apenas tenemos 15 años—dice y juntas nos reímos.

—Sí, y ya estamos pensando en el futuro.

—Tú y tus preguntas, Bra.

—Sí. Además, posiblemente yo estaré a cargo de C.C conjuntamente con Trunks. Y tú, de seguro estarás administrando los negocios de abuelito Satán.

—De ti, es seguro—declara—. Así como también de que te ganaré en el siguiente enfrentamiento.

—Hm. No te engrandezcas, Pan. No somos tan disparejas.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

Si nada de esto hubiese pasado, Pan y yo habríamos continuado siendo amigas. Las mejores.

—Pan…

Fuiste mi mejor amiga, mi compañera de entrenamiento. Pero…

Lo que hiciste, Pan. No puedo perdonarte. No puedo aceptar que pasaras por alto incluso nuestra amistad. Por eso, desde hoy, ni siquiera recordaré los buenos momentos que tuvimos, peor aún los malos.

Me seco las lágrimas que sin querer han salido, me cubro nuevamente con las mantas, cierro los ojos, y ahora solo quiero retomar el sueño.

Desde hoy, Pan. Estás completamente muerta para mí.

 **POV DE PAN.**

—Porque incluso ahora mi corazón late fuertemente en mi pecho ¿Por qué no puedo moverme? Quiero correr hacia él, abrazarlo, besarlo, pero mi cuerpo parece no responder, pareciese que formo parte del pavimento. Han sido años sin verlo, y solo puedo llorar, él está vivo, está bien y está aquí. A pocos metros de mí, con su piel marcada por el sol, con su maleta militar a la espalda, pero con sus mismos vivaces ojos negros. La guerra ha terminado, y mi esposo ha retornado, me pertenece de nuevo.

Termino de leer el fragmento, las personas presentes en el salón levantan la mano para preguntar.

Contesto cada inquietud brevemente, ya que hay muchas manos levantadas, pero menos mal, todos estamos pasando un momento agradable.

De pronto, mis ojos se clavan en el fondo del salón, encontrándome con él, de brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, y sus ojos fijos en mí. No puedo creer que esté aquí.

¿Qué hace aquí?

Decido mantenerle la mirada, mientras una sensación de nostalgia y alegría se apodera de mí interior, después de meses sin hablar con él, sin verlo, y peor aún, sin haberme despedido siquiera, me alegra de que esté aquí, por ello me obligo a tomar todo mi autocontrol para evitar sonreírle tontamente.

—Señorita Son—me llama la mujer que ha organizado ésta conferencia—. Por aquí, por favor. Con la firma de libros, se cierra la conferencia.

—Sí—dirijo mis ojos nuevamente hacia él, quien solo se mete las manos a los bolsillos de su traje gris, señala el exterior con su cabeza, y sale.

Claramente está diciendo que me esperará fuera. Debo darme prisa.

La firma de libros terminó, tomo mi bolso, y corro apresurada hacia la salida.

Al llegar, lo encuentro dándome la espalda, con su cabello más corto de lo habitual, y enfundando en un traje elegante de color gris. Al notar mi presencia, gira hacia mí, aún con las manos en sus bolsillos.

Su expresión sigue siendo seria, pero eso no me detiene de correr hacia él y estrecharlo entre mis brazos.

—¡Tío, Goten!

Kami. Éste día no podría ser más perfecto.

—Pan—lo escucho decirme, pero decido que quiero abrazarlo tanto como pueda. Me quedo en mi sitio por largos minutos, hasta que él coloca sus manos en mi espalda y luego a mis hombros, separándome de él.

—¡Tío! ¡No creí que…—la emoción de verlo me ha ganado la partida, y mi voz es mi fiel testigo.

—Pan—me interrumpe mientras acomoda su traje—. Vamos a un lugar más privado.

—Sí.

—Sus capuchinos, señores—dice la mesera de la cafetería entregándonos nuestros pedidos.

Ella sale cerrando la puerta detrás de sí, dejándonos solos en la sala privada que Goten ha pedido para nosotros. El silencio entre nosotros se instala, lo que está por demás decir que es raro.

Nosotros siempre hemos sido los más bulliciosos de la casa Son, pero ahora, parecemos un par de desconocidos. Mi anterior emoción todavía está presente, pero aun así, no me atrevo a empezar.

Los minutos pasan entre mi tío dándole sorbos a su té, y yo apretando el volado de mi vestido negro en mis manos.

La tensión es tal que creo que en cualquier momento, lo mínimo que haga, podrá hacer estallar este lugar.

 _"_ _¡Goten! ¿No dirás nada?"_

 _"_ _No tengo nada que decir, mamá"_

Si bien es cierto, aquella vez, Goten no me dijo nada al respecto, eso no quita el hecho de que pueda reclamarme algo, pero aun así…

Goten…

No sabes qué gusto me da volverte a ver.

—Veo que te ha ido bien—empieza, sin posar sus ojos en mí.

—Sí.

—Me alegra.

Termina de decir eso, se cruza de brazos y piernas, con la espalda apoyada en el respaldo del rojo sillón, y dirige su vista hacia el exterior del pequeño salón.

—Tus libros van bien, según veo.

—Sí.

Mierda.

¿Por qué me he quedado sin palabras?

 _"_ _¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?!¡Por el amor de Kamisama, es Pan, ella es tú sobrina! ¡Dile algo, Goten!"_

 _"_ _Mamá… no tengo nada que decirle"_

—Mamá está bien—dice, de pronto su atención se enfoca por completo en mí—. Ya sabes cómo es.

—Sí. Abuelita Milk siempre…

—No pregunta por ti—me interrumpe, y solo atino a asentir. Todavía es muy pronto para que ella lo haga, pero…

¿Será que mi abuela algún día logra perdonarme, permitiéndome volver a verla?

—Pero debe quedarte muy claro que—empieza Goten nuevamente—, no es porque no le preocupes, solo que se siente decepcionada, por ahora.

—Goten…

—Videl está en las mismas, aunque le hace compañía a mamá, ellas evitan hablar de ti. Están asumiendo todo a sus respectivas maneras—dice.

Lo último dicho por Goten hace que un nudo en la garganta se forme, y mis ojos amenazan con derramar lágrimas, pero decido reprimirme.

—Papá y Gohan están entrenando en el planeta de Kaiosama.

—Eso es bueno de escuchar, Goten.

A breves rasgos, Goten me está informando de todo lo que ha acontecido en casa.

—Me alegra que todos estén bien—bebo por primera vez de mi taza.

—¿Qué tal está Trunks?

—Ah…—La conversación tomó otro giro inesperado—. Él está bien.

—Te ha reclamado. Me imagino.

—Goten…

—¿Serás capaz de negármelo?—inquiere con su cejo fruncido. Pocas veces lo suele hacer, a decir verdad, en su mayoría era cuando adolescente, yo le ahuyentaba a sus novias.

—Goten. Yo…

—Bra lo hace conmigo—dice finalmente, y yo no evito sentirme una mierda.

Es cierto.

Ellos tenían una relación, y ahora, al parecer tienen conflictos por mí culpa.

—Goten…

—No te culpes por eso, la comprendo—pausa antes de continuar—, así que hemos decido postergar la boda.

 _"_ _Goten y yo estamos saliendo, Pan"_

 _"_ _¡Eso es maravilloso, Bra"_

—No creemos que sea el momento conveniente para celebrar.

—Yo lo siento—apenas susurro entrelazando mis manos sobre la mesa—. He arruinado tu relación, y…

—Yo no he dicho que dejé de amar a Bra—sentencia con sus manos unidas sosteniendo su mentón—, y ella tampoco lo ha dicho. Simplemente, nos hemos dado un tiempo para asumir todo lo que ha pasado. Han sido seis meses… muy conflictivos. Muy difíciles de asumir, para todos.

Asiento.

—No se me haría raro que ustedes…

—Ha sido duro también—confieso—, pero…

—¡¿Qué demonios estabas pensando?!—de pronto estampa la mano sobre la mesa. Me sorprendo de que esta no se rompa ante aquel acto—. ¡Exijo saberlo!

—Goten… —se levanta de su lugar, camina hacia mí y se arrodilla enfrente, toma mis manos entre las suyas a la fuerza, y sin apartar su vista de la mía, me confronta.

—Pan…

—Lamento haberte arruinado, Goten—las primeras lágrimas han descendido finalmente—. Tú… no lo merecías. Por mi culpa… Goten… yo he arruinado tu relación con Bra. Yo… lo lamento mucho.

—Pan—finalmente esconde la cara en mis manos y siento la calidez de sus lágrimas derramarse.

—No soporto verte así—dice aun sin verme.

—Goten…

—Todo el mundo te tilda de…

¿Perra, puta?

Sé lo que dicen

—¡No lo soporto!—levanta la cabeza, angulándola hacia mí—. ¡No lo creo! ¡Dime que todo es mentira, que todo es un malentendido!

—Goten. No puedo.

—Pan, escucha, yo te amo, no tienes idea de cuánto, no solo eres mi sobrina, eres una de las mujeres más importantes de mi vida. Creciste conmigo como mi hermana, y… me duele el ver que ahora… todos te detestan.

—Goten… yo lo siento… te he fallado…—Agacho la cabeza y me lanzo a llorar.

—Quise… tratarte indiferente, pretender que no me importabas, pero… no soy igual a ellos, Pan. Yo te amo demasiado para hacerlo—Goten oculta su cara nuevamente en mi regazo, y juntos, solo lloramos.

 **POV DE GOTEN.**

 _"_ _En noticias del mundo del espectáculo. El día de hoy, a las tres de la tarde, la escritora Best-seller: Son Pan, estará dando una conferencia en el hotel BERDFORM, consecuentemente…"_

No pude evitar venir a este sitio. Apenas sí llegué, y la gente reunida en el salón, me posibilitó el pasar desapercibido.

Desde mi sitio, puedo ver que Pan está emocionada, feliz por recibir y otorgarles la atención a sus lectores. Y ellos no dejan de levantar la mano para preguntarle, a lo cual, ella gustosa, se presta a contestar.

Me alegra verla así, aunque, indagando más sobre su fisonomía…

¿Acaso ha perdido peso?

Suspiro profundamente antes de sentir mi celular vibrar en el bolsillo interno de mi pantalón.

Desbloqueé la pantalla y era un mensaje sin leer:

 **Nena.**

+489378743847

Viernes, 13 de abril de 809.

Goten. ¿Cómo estás? Espero que tu viaje haya sido de provecho. Está por demás decirte esto pero, cuídate.

Te amo. 3: 50 PM.

Apenas terminé de leer, no pude creerlo. Bra me escribió.

Kami.

Acaso ella…

 _"_ _Goten, debemos darnos un tiempo"_

 _"_ _¿Eso crees, Bra?"_

 _"_ _Sí. Con todo esto yo… no creo estar en condiciones para ofrecerte una relación. Lo siento"_

 _"_ _No te preocupes, te entiendo, Bra"_

No dudé ni un minuto en contestarle, teclee rápidamente y envié el mensaje.

El reflejo en la pantalla negra de mi celular, denotaba un hombre complacido, y no era para menos, después de semanas sin siquiera hablarnos, ella daba el primer paso. Lo que significaba que estaba segura, preparada para retomar nuestra relación. Esa es mi chica, siempre tan decidida.

Bra…

Por Kami, mujer. No sabes la felicidad que me acabas de dar.

Me guardé el celular en el bolsillo y me enfoqué nuevamente en el centro del salón, y Pan me estaba viendo directamente.

Se quedó estática, inmóvil al verme.

Le di la señal de que la esperaría afuera. Ya que estaba aquí, debería aprovechar ¿o no? No era un cobarde para salir corriendo.

Esperé alrededor de una hora, y ella salió. Sin que lo hubiese previsto, corrió a abrazarme. La llevé a una cafetería, a una sala privada y comencé.

Quería hacerle sabe que me era indiferente lo que ella hiciera, al fin y al cabo ella era ya una adulta, sabría tomar sus decisiones, pero todo por lo que hemos pasado desde niños, conjuntamente con ella, me hizo, reclamarle, exigir una explicación que nunca llegó.

De todas maneras, prefiero que así haya sido. No sé si podría ocultárselo luego a Bra, es por eso que decidí no insistir.

Los recuerdos de nuestra niñez juntos, nuestras travesuras, las suyas para conmigo, y todo aquello, me derrumbaron por completo al verla tan asustada en frente de mí, así fue como terminé lanzándome a su regazo, tan solo para llorar.

 **POV DE PAN.**

—Debo regresar al monte Paoz, estoy viviendo con mamá, al menos hasta que papá regrese.

—Sí—aprieto el bolso en mi mano, y continúo—. ¿Podrías…?

—¿Qué cosa?

—Dale un abrazo a mamá y a abuelita Milk de mi parte—pido y él asiente—. Está por demás decir que no debes comentarle que nos reunimos.

—Lo sé—mira su reloj de muñequera, y me comenta que ya es hora de irse.

Ha venido por un asunto de negocios, y, al enterarse del evento para la firma de mis libros, decidió pasar a verme.

Según me dijo, dudó mucho el venir al evento, para cuando se decidió, no pretendía hablarme, solo me vería de lejos y se iría, pero al final de todo, no pudo evitar citarme. Lo cual, siempre le agradeceré.

Me llenó de dicha volver a verlo, aunque solo haya logrado hacerlo llorar, y sus ojos rojos sean la evidencia de eso.

Ahora, está a punto de marcharse, por lo cual hemos tenido que venir hasta el secretismo que ofrece un callejón.

—Entonces date prisa. Abuelita Milk debe tener una cena ya preparada para ti.

—Sí. Mamá siempre tan considerada. Si acelero la velocidad, llegaré en dos horas.

Asiento.

—Me voy—dice—. Cuídate mucho, Pan.

—Lo haré, tío. Goten. Por favor, soluciona las cosas con Bra. Ustedes no merecen romper su relación por las cosas que pasaron, no tienen nada que ver—Él me da una media sonrisa.

Este es el adiós.

Giro sobre mis tacones, y comienzo a alejarme. Si me quedo un minuto más a su lado, me lanzaré a llorar de nueva cuenta.

—Espera, Pan—giro sobre mis tacones, y veo a Goten correr hacia mí, me estrecha en sus brazos, y no puedo evitar corresponderle. Poso una de mis manos sobre su cabello, sin importarme si daño su perfecto peinado.

—Niñata. Cuídate mucho, por favor—oculto mi cara en su cuello y solo puedo asentir—. No sé cuándo te volveré a ver, por eso… ya has pasado por mucho, ya no más, por favor.

—Te lo prometo, tío. Ya no más, no creo soportar nada más ahora.

—Tampoco te lo mereces, Pan. Por eso, ya no más, por favor. Ya basta, niñata. Ya basta.

—Ajá.

Él me suelta, me da un puño en el brazo a manera de despedida, como siempre lo ha hecho desde que tengo memoria, se aleja un poco de mí, y despidiéndose con la mano, Goten surca los cielos a toda velocidad, mientras, yo empiezo a caminar con dirección hacia la calle principal.

 _"_ _Te amo demasiado, Pan… eres una de las mujeres más importantes de mi vida"_

Detengo mi andar, giro la cabeza brevemente hacia el callejón a mis espaldas y no puedo evitar sonreír.

—Goten…

 _"_ _Niñata. Ya basta, basta. Ya no más, por favor"_

—Yo también te amo, hermano.


	25. Chapter 25

**INMORAL. SOMBRAS.**

 **CHAPTER 25.**

 **POV DE TRUNKS**.

—Hola—saludó Pan al llegar a casa. Se acercó para darme un beso en la mejilla, y pude captar un olor, no el de ella. Era el olor de un hombre.

—No se lo digas a nadie—dijo—, pero… Goten estuvo aquí. Acabo de hablar con él—explicó.

—Ya veo—Tiene razón.

Es el olor de Goten.

No hay duda de aquello.

—Entonces, vamos a comer—oferté.

Salimos de casa con dirección a un restaurant, de todas maneras, Pan estaba vestida de acorde al lugar. De vestido tubular negro enterizo, al igual que sus zapatos. Comimos, bebimos un par de copas de vino, y ahora conduzco de vuelta a casa, pero ante la señal del semáforo en rojo, obligatoriamente debo parar.

Mientras espero, mi vista enfoca una tienda de pastelillos, no muy a lo lejos.

 _"_ _Sr. Briefs"_

 _"_ _¿Qué quieres?"_

 _"_ _Han enviado un presente para usted. Seguridad lo está revisando"_

 **FLASHBACK.**

—¿Quién lo ha enviado, Nian?

—Dice que es de parte de Mai Yamada.

¿Qué mierda ha dicho?

—Sr. Briefs. Si usted lo ordena, les diré a los de seguridad para que lo tiren a la basu…

—No. Tráemelo.

Ella acede, y poco después entra con una pequeña caja atada con un lazo rojo, a manera de regalo.

—Los de seguridad ya lo han revisado. Está limpio, sin ninguna amenaza potencial.

Hm. Como si eso me asustara.

Trunks. Nian solo está haciendo su trabajo. Controla tu cabreo, hombre.

Me hago caso a mí mismo, le ordeno dejarlo sobre el escritorio. Después de hacerlo, ella me deja solo.

Me acerco a la caja de color café, desato la cinta y la abro.

Dentro, un pastel de fina decoración aparece, conjuntamente con una tarjeta, colocada en un compartimiento en uno de lados del interior de la caja.

La tomo, y comienzo a leer:

 _Trunks,_

 _Muchas gracias por haberme ayudado con Andrew la semana anterior, este presente es para agradecértelo. Tenía que dártelo, sé que no puedo enviártelo a tu casa._

 _Disfrútalo. Es de chocolate._

 _PD: Andrew ya está mucho mejor. Y por el otro asunto, asumió que fue un sueño._

 _Att: Mai._

Carbonicé la tarjeta en mis manos, nadie más debía leerla, los de seguridad y quizá Nian, se habían visto obligados para garantiza mí "seguridad", pero ellos ya saben sus obligaciones, el contrato de confidencialidad que firmaron lo estipula.

Dejando eso de lado, miré el pastel dentro de la caja, pero ni me apeteció comerlo. Nunca me ha gustado el chocolate.

—Nian—la llamé por el auricular—. Necesito que lleves esto a la cafetería. Que se lo sirva quién apetezca.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

 _"_ _Muchas gracias por haberme ayudado con Andrew"_

Vaya. Menos mal Andrew ya está bien de salud. Lo que me recuerda…

Mañana tengo que decirle a Nian que desembolse el dinero en la cuenta de Mai. Ya es hora.

—¡Trunks!—me grita Pan, giro a verla con el cejo fruncido.

—¿Qué demonios, Pan?—exijo saber el porqué de sus gritos.

—Ya está en verde—señala el semáforo, y solo allí escucho el sonido de los cláxones de los autos detrás de nosotros.

Piso el acelerador, y me dirijo a aparcar en la acera, al lado de la pastelería.

Pan me mira un tanto extrañada, así que le rectifico que quiero comer algo dulce. Desabrocho mi cinturón de seguridad, salgo del auto, le digo que regreso enseguida, y me encamino hacia la entrada de la pastelería.

 _"_ _¡Feliz cumpleaños 30, Trunks!"_

 _"_ _Pan. ¿Qué es todo esto?"_

 _"_ _¡Evidentemente es tu fiesta de cumpleaños, Trunks!"_

—Buenas noches—saluda la señorita detrás del mostrador de vidrio—. ¿Qué dulce le ofrezco, señor?

—Un pastel de té verde.

Meto las cápsulas que contienen mi pedido en los bolsillos de mi pantalón y retorno al auto, en donde Pan ya se ha recogido el cabello en una cola baja, y se ha pasado al asiento del conductor.

—Ah… ¿No compraste nada?—Pregunta cuando me ve entrar sin una bolsa en las manos.

—Lo he hecho.

—De acuerdo. Ah… ¿Necesitas ir a algún lugar más o ya nos vamos?

—Vámonos a casa.

Pone en marcha el auto, y condice a casa. De alguna manera, siento que el camino se está alargando demasiado, quizá se deba a que hemos tomado la ruta principal de la ciudad, y en consecuencia, hay un ligero embotellamiento.

 _"_ _Tenía que dártelo. Sé que no puedo enviártelo a casa. Att: Mai"_

Así que… un pastel a manera de agradecimiento.

Suspiro.

Aun si así quería hacerlo, ¿cómo se le ocurrió comprarme una torta de chocolate precisamente? Sabe que no me gusta demasiada cantidad de dulce. Realmente debió haber creído que sería una buena idea, nada más erróneo que eso.

El chocolate siempre resultó ser demasiado empalagoso para mi paladar. A diferencia de…

 _"_ _Cómo sé que no eres fanático de los dulces, te he traído un pastel de té verde. Lo probé y resulta ser: ligero y nada empalagoso. Perfecto para ti, Trunks. Apuesto que te gustará"_

—¿Y? ¿Qué pastel compraste?—inquiere Pan mientras intenta rebasar a un auto y, en un intento de iniciar la conversación.

—De té verde.

—Oh, es tu favorito—exclama feliz.

 _"_ _Trunks. Estuve probando cada pastel para encontrar el correcto. Así que si engordo, es tu culpa"_

 _"_ _No digas tonterías, Pan"_

Esa fue la primera vez que probé aquel pedazo de masa horneada que ahora amo, y resultó ser tal y como Pan me lo había dicho en aquella ocasión.

Llegamos a nuestro edificio, y Pan estaciona el auto en el parqueadero, y subimos a nuestro departamento. Llegamos, le cedo el paso, y ella camina delante de mí, haciendo resonar sus tacones en el piso.

Sube a toda carrera las escaleras hacia el segundo piso mientras sus manos quitan los pendientes de sus orejas. No tarda mucho en desaparecer por completo, ante lo cual, aprovecho el momento para dirigirme a la isla de la cocina, para sacar mi compra.

Después del humo, veo tres docenas aparecer delante de mí. Las dos primeras, corresponden a las míos, y la última, es para Pan.

 _"_ _¿Qué hace, madre?"_

 _"_ _Oh, Trunks. Bienvenido. Ah, a Pan le gusta los pastelillos de fresa, y como le ha surgido un antojo ¿Qué mejor que esto, no?"_

 _"_ _Le agradezco su consideración, madre"_

 _"_ _No tienes nada de qué agradecer, Trunks. Recuerda que Pan es mi hija, y Yunny mi querida nietecita. Kami. Estoy envejeciendo, ya tendré una nieta"_

 _"_ _No diga eso, Videl-san. Usted todavía es muy joven"_

—¿Trunks?—Pan me llama a mis espaldas.

—Dime—contesto sin retornarla a ver, pero no pasa mucho tiempo para tenerla a mí lado.

—Haré una limonada ¿quieres un poco?

—Sí—asiente con la cabeza, pero antes de que se vaya, la tomo del antebrazo, imposibilitándola de avanzar.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Te compré… pastelillos de fresa—Pan abre los ojos sorprendida, dirige sus ojos hacia las cajas y retorna nuevamente hacia mí.

—¿En serio?

Sch ¿Por qué se sorprende tanto?

¿Será por qué nunca habías hecho eso por ella? Admítelo, siempre lo hacía tu asistente.

Afirma mi alter ego, y tuve que darle la razón.

—Ah, muchas gracias—sonríe—. Entonces, los acompañaremos con la limonada. Sabrá delicioso—comenta guiñándome un ojo.

Siempre que se encuentra divertida, suele hacerlo, creo que ni siquiera es consciente de eso.

—Por favor, siéntate y te serviré, Trunks.

No le tomó nada en prepararlo, se sentó frente a mí, radiante como si fuésemos a cenar un festín.

 **POV DE GOTEN.**

¿Por qué una chica tan metódica como es Pan, terminó envuelta en toda esta mierda?

Kamisama sabe que me callo por Bra, pero…

¡Mil veces maldito Vegeta! ¡La deja metida en esta mierda, para que asuma la culpa entera, y claro, el desgraciado se larga!

Puto cabrón.

Es el padre de Bra, pero…

—Sch. ¡Tonta!—termino estampando mi puño a la roca.

 _"_ _¿Por qué con ese maldito hombre, Pan? ¡Si tu abuelo Satán estuviera vivo, se moriría al ver la clase de mujerzuela en la que su nieta se ha…"_

 _"_ _¡Ya es suficiente, Milk!"_

Aquel día mí padre detuvo a mi mamá, sé que ella hubiese podido continuar con los insultos que sé, algún día lamentaría, menos mal así lo había hecho.

A pesar de todo, la culpa enteramente no fue de Pan, sino de todos los involucrados allí. ¿Cuántas veces no le pregunté a Pan por Trunks y él casi no estaba?

Fueron muchas.

¿Cuántas veces no le dije a Trunks que debería pasar más tiempo con Pan?

 _"_ _Ella entiende que la empresa requiere de mucho tiempo"_

Eso fue precisamente lo que me pareció injusto, todos, la juzgaron basándose en la traición de Pan, pero ¿qué hay de Trunks?

¿Quién le reclamó el hecho de preferir su trabajo por sobre Pan?

Nadie.

Para todos era evidente la falta de desinterés de Trunks, pero a la hora de juzgar y reclamar por los errores, solo vieron los de Pan, no los de Trunks.

Así que no puedo evitar sentirme enfadado por todo el asunto, y es porque me da tanta pena esa chica.

Amo a esa niñata, pero no puedo evitar sentirme furioso con ella porque sé, midió las consecuencias que sus actos traerían, porque si de algo todos estamos seguros es que Pan nunca actúa sin pensar, y a pesar de eso, ella decidió continuar.

Lo que me hace pensar…

¿Cuán grave era la dimensión del desinterés de Trunks por Pan?

Siempre que le preguntaba a Pan, ella siempre decía que todo marchaba bien, excelente por decirlo menos. Aunque…

¿Qué tonto he sido?

Ahora que lo pienso, ella jamás diría algo que nos preocupara.

 _"_ _¿Y Trunks?"_

 _"_ _Está de viaje, dice que le está yendo muy bien"_

 _"_ _¿Ah, sí?"_

 _"_ _Sí. Me siento muy orgullosa de él. Siempre logra lo que se propone"_

Maldita sea.

Todos hemos sido tan ciegos quizás.

 _"_ _Ninguno de nosotros sabe a ciencia cierta la relación que Trunks y Pan tienen, aparte de ellos mismos. No sabemos qué problemas desencadenaron esto. Así que les pido, guárdense lo que sea que quieran decirle a Pan, todos estamos molestos ahora mismo, incluso yo aunque no lo crean"_

Ahora que lo recuerdo, no puedo evitar darle de nuevo la vuelta al asunto.

Papá…

 _"…_ _Podríamos complicar las cosas. Además, al final, solo ellos sabrán cómo pueden solucionar esta situación. Claro, si es que quieren estar juntos"_

 _"_ _Pero Goku…"_

Papá….

 _"_ _Es mi decisión, Milk. Espero entiendan"_

No puedo estar equivocado, no creo estarlo, mi papá…

 _"_ _Ahora debemos dejar que Trunks y Pan hablen. Así que… vayámonos de esta casa"_

 _"_ _Goku…"_

 _"_ _No es desinterés, Milk. Pero… esto es algo que, ellos deben resolver solos. No hemos pasado por esto para darles un consejo, además, ellos no son un matrimonio que tiene poco tiempo de serlo"_

No cabe duda alguna de que mi papá sabía. No quise creerlo para entonces, pero ahora, mientras más lo pienso y encuadro lo dicho por él aquella vez, nadie me va a convencer de lo contrario. A pesar de que sus palabras parecían no denotar otra intención, y quizá los demás no se hayan dado cuenta, la forma en la cual lo dijo aquel día me hizo concebir la idea de que, él ya sabía de todo esto, y si así fue…

¿Por qué se calló? ¿Acaso había hablado con Pan al respecto? ¿Qué fue lo que él hizo?

Papá…

¿Por qué callarte si lo sabías?

Maldita sea.

No necesito preguntárselo, yo mismo puedo contestarme esa pregunta: Protección.

Absolutamente es eso, la razón por la cual quizá mi papá no dijo nada, fue con la intención de protegernos a todos nosotros, a Pan misma, incluso.

Cómo no he de comprenderlo cuando yo mismo suelo hacerlo.

Estoy seguro de mi teoría, y también sé, ésta aplica también para Pan. Ya que ella nunca nos dijo que tan mal marchaba su matrimonio o que tan mal ella se sentía en él, sé que debe haber una razón valedera para haber sido capaz de serle infiel a Trunks.

—¡Demonios!

 _"_ _Todo marcha excelentemente bien, como siempre."_

No lo estaba. Solo que ella lo decía para que no nos preocupáramos. Tonta. Esa maldita cualidad de ella es un arma de doble filo. Por no querer preocuparnos, la que salió abarcando toda la culpa al final fue ella.

Es ella a quién juzgaron a diestra y siniestra.

Maldición. Y ninguno nos dimos cuenta.

¿Cuánto tiempo nos ha estado ocultando cosas?

Somos su familia, por un demonio. Debimos haber sabido lo que le pasaba. Aun si ella lo hubiese intentando ocultar bajo una manta de positivismo.

—¡Agh! ¡Eres una idiota, Pan!—vuelvo a estampar mi mano en otra piedra—. ¡Si ya no aguatabas a Trunks solo tenías que dejarlo! Te habríamos comprendido.

 **POV DE MAI.**

 **[Ahorros]**

Tipo de cuenta [Ahorros]

Número de cuenta [992345993]

Saldo disponible **USD 300, 450.00**

Balance contabilidad USD 300, 450.00

 **Actividad Reciente**

[Depósito Bancario] +USD 28, 000. 00

14/04/809

—Trunks…

 _"_ _Te depositaré dinero cada seis meses. Por el lugar, no te preocupes, todo está listo"_

 **FLASHBACK.**

 _"_ _Llegaré a las nueve ¿Crees que puedas?"_

Apenas sí me lo podía creer cuando esta tarde me había llamado para vernos en su departamento.

 _"_ _Por supuesto que sí, Trunks. Allí estaré"_

Tal y como lo había dicho, Trunks llegó, con unos minutos de retraso para su propio gusto, según lo conozco. Pero esa actitud misma, hace que me formule la pregunta:

¿Qué lo ha hecho venir con tanta urgencia?

¿Por qué no planificarlo desde antes?

Siendo tan metódico como es, todo esto resulta extraño, Trunks había aterrizado en el balcón del penthouse, me había abrazado, y tiempo después, cuando nos besamos, supe que ya había mandado a volar mi cordura. Tengo que admitir que me dejé llevar por el cuerpo musculoso escondido en un traje aburrido de diseñador. Y ahora estábamos aquí, en su habitación.

Pasamos unos minutos en silencio, ambos tratando de normalizar nuestras respiraciones. Poco después, Trunks me apartó de él para dirigirse al baño. Tomé esos minutos sola para incorporarme entre las sábanas, y pasar mis dedos por mi cabello, en un intento de peinarlo.

 _"_ _Gracias por haber venido, Mai"_

 _"_ _Trunks… no tienes nada de que agradecer. Yo… te amo ¿Lo sabes, no?"_

Por supuesto que él lo sabía, de lo contrario, no correría tantos riesgos, juro que si no fuera él, yo ni siquiera estaría en una posición como ésta: Inmoral.

Cierro mis ojos, los abro de nuevo y los permito deambular por ésta habitación una vez más. Ahora, de alguna manera extraña, me siento parte de la misma, parte de todo lo que en ella existe e incluso de su propio dueño, quien, justo en este momento cierra detrás de sí la puerta del baño para encaminarse hacia la cama nuevamente.

El tiempo parece ralentizarse con cada paso que da. Sus largas piernas acortan el camino, y sus caderas apenas sí están llevando su bóxer color negro; su cabello lila, antes perfectamente peinado, ahora solo es un matojo sin forma alguna, con algunos mechones cubriendo su frente, sus cejas y sus increíbles ojos azules, siempre tan serios, estoicos, sin dejar la mínima oportunidad de adivinar qué es lo que está realmente pensando.

Se detiene cuando está a un paso de adentrarse nuevamente, me mira extendiendo una sonrisa triunfante, y es allí cuando caigo en cuenta que he soltado la sábana que cubría mi desnudes.

Intimidada, me apresuro a tomar la sábana, pero de algún modo mi cerebro parece no coordinar los movimientos de mis dedos. Estos tiemblan, nerviosos, tontos y hasta podría decir que tienen autonomía, porque no quieren ceder a mis exigencias.

Lo escucho reír relajado al verme en mi deplorable estado de incompetencia absoluta, sabe que me ha desestabilizado.

Se adentra nuevamente entre las sábanas, decide sentarse, apoyando para ello su espalda en el respaldo. Una de sus manos se posa sobre mi cintura, jalándome hacia él para pegar mi mejilla y una mano a su torso, en completo silencio, aparta mi mano de sí, para enroscarla con sus dedos, a la par que su barbilla decide reposar sobre mi cabeza.

—¿Cómo ha ido tu día?—pregunto, pero... que idiotez la mía.

¿Tan nerviosa me ha puesto que no puedo formular una pregunta más inteligente?

Kami, no soy una chiquilla, y ahora mismo, juro que puedo escuchar mi corazón latir a todo galope.

—Bien—contesta de pronto. Lo cual me alivia, al parecer no fue una pregunta estúpida.

—Me alegra, Trunks. ¿Has cerrado los contratos que tenías?—pretendo borrar el incómodo momento.

—Sabes que sí.

—El ego siempre toma la delantera ¿No es así?—bromeo, y él bufa brevemente, mientras, yo sonrío y me entretengo mirando uno de sus pectorales subir y bajar al compás de su respirar, lento, pausado, en absoluta tranquilidad.

—Desde hoy…—de pronto empieza, captando mi total atención.

—Dime.

—No pienso regresar.

Esa respuesta hace que me zafe de su agarre para plantarle cara y mirarlo a los ojos.

La pizca de valentía ha aparecido.

—¿Qué dices, Trunks?

—Lo que escuchaste. No pienso regresar con Pan.

—Ah…

Mis ojos se encuentran con los suyos. Su ceño en su frente no da a lugar a dudas de que está hablando en serio.

Quiero decir algo al respecto pero no puedo. De pronto me he quedado sin voz o quizá mi valentía se ha esfumado. Bajo mi vista, sin enfocarme en nada concretamente.

 _"_ _No pienso regresar con Pan"_

Trunks me ha dado una premisa con la cual sé, qué sigue a continuación.

 _"_ _Ese día. Tendrás que hacerlo con Daniel"_

¿Había llegado la hora?

¿En verdad por fin toda esta serie de engaños terminarán?

Aun con su declaración, no puedo evitar el querer preguntarle:

¿Seguro, Trunks?

Pero decido no hacerlo, evidentemente, preguntárselo es en vano. Cuando a él se le mete algo en la cabeza, es muy difícil o por decirlo menos imposible tratar de persuadirlo. Trunks haría su voluntad a como dé lugar.

—¿Sabes todo lo que eso implica, o no, Mai?—vuelve a inquirir, mientras yo asiento con la cabeza—. Por eso te cité de improvisto, quise que…

—¿Se lo dirás ya?—interrumpo.

—Sí.

—Entonces…—levanto la mirada—. Yo haré lo mismo con Daniel. Se lo diré.

Trunks asiente, al parecer, todo esto también lo ha estado atosigando.

Lo ha hecho conmigo, y estoy segura de que es la presión, es la preocupación por lo que pasará, aunque ahora, su decisión hace que mi alma se alivie. Todo esto terminará por fin.

Kami.

A pesar de la emoción que me causó su declaración, no dejo de tener miedo por todo lo que vendrá. Vaya que los seres humanos somos una mezcla de sentimientos tan contrarios e irónicos también.

Debería estar feliz, dichosa como nadie en este mundo, pero, también estoy asustada, porque tengo una mínima idea de lo que se viene, pero sé, nunca mi imaginación podrá contra la realidad. A parte de ello, siento pena por Pan.

—¿A dónde fue, Daniel?—inquiere Trunks.

—A visitar a sus padres.

—Ya veo.

—Sí—mis manos toman un par de mechones de mi cabello y los coloco detrás de mis orejas antes de soltar la pregunta para la cual, siempre me muerdo la mejilla—. En cuanto a Pan…

Listo, he empezado, espero no tener que completar mi premisa.

—Comprenderá—solamente dice—. Pan es…—pausa con la intención de continuar, mas no lo hace. Se decide callar lo que sea que hubiese pensando decirme, y, de cierto modo, lo agradezco.

Nos quedamos en silencio por un par de minutos, tan solo disfrutando de la compañía y del silencio del otro, sin decirnos nada más.

Se ha convertido en nuestra rutina al parecer.

Aunque, he de admitir que esos momentos son los más valiosos, usados por nosotros para descansar, al menos para mí representan valiosos momentos que uso para dejar a mí mente divagar, no permitirle pensar en nada más, ni el pasado, ni el futuro, ni siquiera en mi propio presente.

Sé que lo que se viene va a ser duro de aceptar para todos, pero, está decidido. Ambos ya lo hemos decidido, él está seguro, yo también. No hay marcha atrás. No ahora.

Levanto mi vista hacia Trunks, él me la devuelve con una ligera sonrisa en la cara.

—A partir de hoy… quiero que—toma mi mano, enroscando sus dedos con los míos en el acto—, no cometamos más errores. Suficientes tonterías hemos hecho ya.

—Sí—asiento.

Siempre evado el pensar en Daniel y en Pan, pero me es inevitable cuando necesariamente ellos siempre tienen que aflorar en nuestras conversaciones.

—Posiblemente…—pausa, tomando un respiro—... mi madre me desherede, después de esto… mi madre se sentirá ofendida.

Asiento.

—No es algo de lo que tengas que preocuparte realmente ¿O sí, Trunks?

Conociendo a este hombre, sé que tiene todo planeado. No pensará dejar la vida que ha tenido siempre por una de total normalidad, aparte de ello, su habilidad en los negocios es incuestionable, así que, si se quisiera independizar de los negocios de su familia, aun así sé que le iría muy bien.

—No—afirma—. Tengo un par de propiedades a mi nombre, y acciones que he comprado, así que… no tenemos nada que temer.

—Aun si no las tuvieras…—pauso—, yo no daré marcha atrás—Asiente con su cabeza antes de depositar un beso en mi mano.

No hay dudas, como Trunks dijo, ya es hora de dejarnos de tantas tonterías, y de dejar de involucrar a más personas en todo esto. Porque aunque no tengo derecho a decirlo, quiero que tanto Daniel como Pan sean felices.

Nosotros, aunque los apreciemos, no es lo mismo como si los amáramos. Sé que esto los lastimará, en especial porque sé, ellos no se lo ven venir. Aunque, será peor si tanto Trunks como yo dejamos que esto se alargue.

Será más perjudicial para ellos. No lo merecen. Ninguno, y será mejor que los dejemos ya.

Daniel regresará en tres días, se lo diré, y entonces todo habrá terminado. Es un hombre bueno, de eso no hay duda alguna, más, no lo amo como se supone debería.

Esto es tan triste.

Sé que a Trunks le dolerá perder a uno de los pocos amigos que tiene aparte de los guerreros de Goku, pero, él bien sabe que es necesario. Por añadidura, ambos sabemos que en su vida Daniel nos perdonaría. Hasta aquí llegó nuestra amistad, y también mi matrimonio.

Es una pena lanzar casi quince años de amistad por la borda, pero… lo vale. Pongo mi vida en juego, vale cada maldito minuto.

Hoy… todo se ha decidido.

Trunks quiere estar conmigo, dejará a Pan, y yo, dejaré a Daniel. Es lo correcto, por todos, por ellos, por nosotros.

La llamada de un celular me saca de mis cavilaciones, Trunks se apresta a tomarlo entre sus manos para después colgarlo. No necesito saber quién es, es ella: Son Pan.

Decide apagar su teléfono celular y dejarlo en el buró. Se cruza de brazos detrás de su cabeza y solo respira profundamente.

—Tengo que hablar con ella lo más pronto posible.

—No la he visto… personalmente en mucho tiempo.

Literalmente han pasado 9 años desde que no he visto a la primogénita de los Son, a aquella niñata amiga de Bra.

La última vez fue…

 _"_ _Buenas tardes, señorita Mai"_

Hace mucho.

Aunque, no recuerdo todo con exactitud, hay algo que jamás podría olvidar, y es que, me sorprendí al ver a esa niña de escasos 13 o 14 años, pasar a mi lado, reverenciar para saludar, y dejarme ser testigo de la dimensión del esfuerzo exigido en cada entrenamiento. Estaba magullada, al punto de decir que un grupo de vándalos la habían golpeado hasta cansarse. La recuerdo vagamente enfundada en ropa inservible, y apenas con un ojo medio abierto.

 _"_ _Ah… pero… ¿Qué te ha pasado?"_

Recuerdo que me dijo que solo era entrenamiento. Kami, a casi ser asesinada esas niñas, Bra y Pan, le llamaban entrenamiento. Nunca las había visto así de cerca, siempre de lejos, pero fue allí cuando comprendí realmente lo que era tener una sesión de entrenamiento en la cámara de gravedad de Vegeta.

 _"_ _Que tenga un buen día, señorita, Mai. Me despido. Con permiso"_

Son Pan…

Quién diría que nuestras vidas se cruzaron en ese momento. Tú apenas con 14 años. Según sé, eras un prodigio para las batallas. Yo por el contrario, con 22 años, otorgados nuevamente gracias a las esferas, para ese entonces servibles, preferí rehuirle a todo aquello que implicara sobrevivir, porque, ya bastante había tenido, mi suerte había cambiado, vivía en C. C, tenía un empleo, no tenía que preocuparme por nada excepto de hacer bien mi trabajo. Lo cual me alegraba. No más guerras para mí, no más armas, no más uniformes de soldado.

Esa época había quedado atrás. Las esferas me habían ofrecido una nueva oportunidad de volver a vivir, de volver a tener 22 años nuevamente, de ser joven, de poder trabajar en algo que me gustara, y por ende, cruzó también nuestras vidas.

Ahora, mientras me permito sentir las caricias de Trunks a mis muslos, no puedo evitar pensar que, quizá todo esto estaba ya predestinado. Todo lo que ha pasado solo está siguiendo su curso, y lo que pasará, estaba en nuestro destino, Pan.

No podemos cambiarlo.

 _"_ _Ah… niña ¿Eres Son Pan, cierto?"_

 _"_ _Sí, señorita Mai"_

No puedo equivocarme, mientras más lo pienso… más me aseguro de que tengo toda la razón.

 _"_ _Ah, Pan. Estás malherida. Usa uno de los tanques de regeneración antes de que te vayas"_

 _"_ _Se lo agradezco, señorita Mai, pero tengo semillas del ermitaño en casa. Además, mis padres y abuela me están esperando"_

 _"_ _Entiendo. Entonces ve con cuidado"_

 _"_ _Gracias. Hasta luego"_

Qué irónico es el destino. No la he visto en muchos años, pero aun así, ahora tengo a su esposo conmigo.

Son Pan…

Tú, Daniel, Trunks y yo, todos estamos conectados de cierto modo, todos debimos conocernos según el destino, y lo hicimos en su tiempo, pero ahora… tendrás que aceptar esta decisión.

No es culpa de nadie, solamente, son las jugadas que plantea la vida, las cosas que ya están escritas y a las que nadie puede huir. La vida de Pan, la de Trunks, la mía, siempre se cruzaron, desde el propio nacimiento de la heredera de Goku, hasta la fecha.

Con Trunks, debido a la estrecha relación que mantenían los Son con la familia Briefs. Conmigo, cuando puse un pie en casa de Trunks, y me quedé.

Un trío siempre hemos sido, solo que, yo conozco algunas cosas de Son Pan, en cambio, para ella yo no existo siquiera.

 _"_ _¿Qué sucede, Mai?"_

 _"_ _Acabo de ver apaleada a la nieta del señor Goku"_

Ahora que lo recuerdo, Bulma me habló del porqué de esos entrenamientos.

 _"_ _Junto con Bra, ellas representan a las mujeres del imperio saiyajin, a medida que un saiyajin está al borde de la muerte, ellos incrementan su poder de pelea"_

A Pilaf le hubiese encantado saber eso cuando aún era emperador. Hubiese sabido, de cierto modo, lo que precisamente no tenía que hacer para vencer a Goku. Aunque, nunca le habría ganado.

 _"_ _¿Cómo dice, Bulma-san?"_

 _"_ _Es por eso el entrenamiento tan duro que les dan, tanto si vienen aquí con Vegeta o si van a casa de Pan, con Goku. Ellos quieren que sean fuertes, creo que temen que algún día Trunks o Goten lancen por la borda sus poderes y no puedan proteger la Tierra cuando ellos ya no estén. Por eso creo que tienen más esperanza con Bra y Pan. A decir verdad, Pan es un prodigio, demostró fuerza desde que era un feto"_

Recuerdo que incluso entonces me admiré por todo aquello, y aún hoy, lo hago.

 _"_ _Es decir, en cada entrenamiento… ellas ¿Están en peligro real, Bulma-san?"_

 _"_ _Sí, Mai. Vegeta y Goku se miden para no terminar matándolas, pero en resumidas cuentas, eso es lo que hacen. Yo no tengo voz allí porque a Bra le gusta, así que la dejo hacer lo que quiera, si la hace feliz, que lo haga. Pero, siempre y cuando, cuiden de no hacerle demasiado daño a mi niña"_

Si mal no recuerdo esas niñas tenían una rivalidad demasiada grande, tanto como la amistad que Bulma solía comentar. De seguro eso no ha cambiado, teniendo en cuenta que Pan tiene 23 años y Bra 22. Siguen siendo unas niñas.

—¿Mai, estás bien?—inquiere Trunks, y yo solo atino a asentir y sonreír.

—Por supuesto que sí, ahora estoy más calmada.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

—¡Mami, ya llegué!—grita mi pequeño hijo desde la planta baja, por estar sumergida en mis memorias, ni siquiera lo he escuchado. Bajo la tapa de la portátil, y corro escaleras abajo para recibir a mi hijo que recién, creo, llega de su escuela.

 _"_ _Estudiará en una escuela laica. Aquí tengo el archivo con toda la información, Mai"_

 _"_ _Sí. Pero… veo que es de alto nivel. Yo…"_

 _"_ _No tienes que preocuparte por aquello. Yo lo pagaré"_

—Mi amor, bienvenido—lo abrazo, y mi niño me corresponde—. ¿Hace cuánto llegaste?

—Hace…—pausa, mirando su reloj de muñequera—… hace…. Media hora, mami.

Kami.

¿Tanto tiempo me perdí en mis recuerdos?

—¿En dónde estabas?

—Ah… estaba arreglando la planta superior, corazón—contesto mientras mi mano acaricia su cabello café.

—Ya—dice serio—. Mami, tengo hambre.

—Oh, enseguida, señor. ¿Qué desea comer?

—Sashimi.

Asiento a manera de un soldado ante su superior y me coloco detrás de la isla de la cocina. Empiezo a cocinar y a cortar los vegetales, cuando mi celular vibra en la encimera, desbloqueo la pantalla, y leo:

 **New message.**

 **TB**

+2324546567

14/04/809

Mai. He consignado el dinero. Espero lo hayas visto.

No tienes nada de que agradecer.

Me alegra que Andrew ya se encuentre sano.

Gracias por el presente. 3: 10 PM.

Decido no responder el mensaje, dejo el celular en su sitio, y continúo con mi labor.


	26. Chapter 26

**INMORAL. SOMBRAS**

 **CHAPTER 26.**

 **POV DE PAN.**

—¡Date prisa!—escucho gritar a Trunks desde la planta baja, así que me coloco los pendientes, y apresurada bajo las escaleras.

—Estoy lista—le digo a sus espaldas.

Gira sobre sus talones con celular en mano y tan solo se queda estático en su sitio.

Mierda. Está cabreado de seguro.

No lo culpo, debe estar molesto por la tardanza, yo misma lo estoy, no entiendo por qué me he demorado tanto.

—Trunks. Podemos irnos—recalco, pero él no reacciona— ¿Qué sucede, Trunks? ¿Me veo mal?

Así sea, ni pienso volver a cambiarme.

—No es eso—guarda su celular en el bolsillo interno de su casimir y con paso lento se acerca.

—¿Entonces?

—Solo que luces hermosa. Eso es todo.

Creo que mi cara debe delatar toda mi sorpresa.

—Ah… Gracias. Ahora ¿Nos vamos, ya?

Afianzo el agarre a mi bolso de mano, y a zancadas, o a lo mucho que mis tacones me permiten ir, corro hacia el ascensor.

Hoy es el evento de caridad que cada año ofrece C.C. Y por ello, ahora debemos vestir de gala.

Mathew conduce el auto, mientras Trunks está haciendo un par de llamadas.

La ruta relativamente se ha hecho más larga de lo normal, y en parte es por el embotellamiento que existe. Si pudiera, quisiera haber ido volando, pero no puedo, tanto Trunks como yo debemos ingresar por la puerta principal. Dándole la primicia a la prensa.

Dejo de enfocar mi vista en mi esposo, y giro mi cabeza hacia la ventana del auto, mientras avanzamos, y las luces del exterior se marcan en el vidrio, me permito cerrar los ojos, suspirar y sonreír feliz.

 _"_ _Pan…"_

La sensación de felicidad me inunda por completo, al igual que el nudo en mi garganta que amenaza hacerme llorar, y arruinar el trabajo que me ha costado maquillarme.

Kami. La emoción es demasiada para mí misma en estos momentos. Quiero gritar de la felicidad, pero debo mantenerme serena.

Hm.

Quien me viera, pensaría que estoy loca por sonreír de este modo. Pero no me importa en lo absoluto. Todo esto es…

 _"_ _Mi niña. Yo… no quiero que dejes de serlo, Panny"_

 _"_ _Tu papá tiene razón, Pan. Desde que naciste, has sido… lo mejor que tenemos, estábamos muy preocupado por ti, mi niña, por favor, perdónanos"_

—Mamá, papá—susurró, y me permito recordar esta maravillosa mañana.

 **FLASHBACK.**

Ninguno dice nada, y mis manos sudorosas apoyadas sobre la tela de mi pantalón me demuestran que esto no puede traer nada bueno.

El ver a mis padres después de siete meses, y aparte del hecho de cómo terminaron las cosas entre nosotros, no me da una buena noción de lo que vaya a pasar ahora.

Si acepté venir fue porque quería verlos, necesitaba verlos. Aunque….

Si esta llega a ser la última vez que lo haga, necesitaba al menos volver a estar en frente de ellos.

Mi padre no dice nada, sus habituales lentes sobre el puente de su nariz, no me dejan prever ninguna emoción en sus ojos, simultáneamente, mi mamá tampoco dice nada.

Aun si después de esto, no me vuelven a hablar. Estaré conforme.

Estoy segura que la razón del que estén aquí, nada tiene que ver con la visita de Goten semanas atrás.

Confío en Goten con mi vida, él nunca rompería una promesa.

 _"_ _Nadie tiene que saber que me viste"_

 _"_ _Lo sé. Lo prometo"_

No.

Mi hermano jamás me fallaría. Él no. Entonces ¿Por qué están aquí?

Mi papá se aclara la garganta, y eso me hizo saltar, no sé en qué momento los reclamos empezaran, así que, tontamente, me estoy preparando mentalmente.

 _"_ _No eres nuestra hija, Pan. No te conocemos"_

—Estás más delgada—empieza mi mamá—. ¿No te estás cuidando, acaso?

—Ah…—bajo mi vista hacia los dedos de mis manos.

¿Por qué todos dicen eso?

No creo estar tan delgada como dicen. Yo me veo exactamente igual que siempre.

—Tu madre tiene razón.

—Realmente no lo sé—contesto—. No estoy haciendo nada diferente a lo habitual.

—¡Pan!—regaña mi madre—. ¡Dinos lo que te está pasando!

—No es nada—vuelvo a contestar—. Estoy diciéndoles la verdad, estoy haciendo lo habitual, lo de siempre.

La vista de mi madre se clava en la mía, creando así un duelo de miradas que, mi padre sabe en qué terminará.

—Videl—acaricia el brazo de mi madre, dejándole ver una sonrisa en sus labios—hablemos con calma—mi madre asiente, pero ahora soy yo la que pongo a temblar, mi papá dirige su vista hacia mí. Cruza los dedos sobre la mesa, agacha brevemente la cabeza y empieza:

—Estos meses… tu mamá y yo, hemos estado hablando acerca de todo lo que pasó.

Mi boca inevitablemente se abre, pero no puedo decir nada.

—Así es—añade mi mamá—. Y, hemos llegado a una conclusión—dice, pero al igual que antes, no puedo responder ante eso.

—Pan… después de todo lo que hiciste, entenderás porque no te hemos hablado en todos estos meses—Asiento—. Por lo cual, entiendes que perdiste el derecho a llamarnos papá, y mamá.

Trago el nudo que se ha formado en mi garganta y vuelvo a asentir.

—Nosotros… no te criamos para esto.

Vuelvo a asentir ante lo último dicho por mi madre.

—Sabes que lo que más detestamos es la traición—añade mi padre, aun en su firme posición—. No deberíamos ni siquiera verte ahora, pero…—de pronto la voz de mi papá se quiebra, imposibilitándolo continuar.

—Gohan—consuela mi madre acariciado su espalda.

—Por todos los cielos ¿cómo puedes creer que a un padre un hijo le deje de preocupar? —Levanta la vista para afianzar lo que ha dicho—. Ni un solo día… desde que supimos de tu existencia, no ha pasado ni un solo día en el que yo no esté preocupado constantemente por ti, Pan—confiesa, y eso es suficiente para que yo ceda a las lágrimas. Mis ojos desenfocan su rostro, y mi labio inferior empieza a temblar.

—Papá…

—¿Me crees tan cruel, Pan?—vuelve a inquirir—. ¿Crees que sería capaz de olvidar a mi única hija, eh?—dice en un hilo de voz, finalmente un par de lágrimas de deslizan de él, al igual que de mi mamá.

Ya no lo resisto más, y estallo a llanto, mi cuerpo empieza a temblar por completo, el nudo se hace más fuerte en mi garganta que ya no lo puedo controlar, y las lágrimas ahora brotan libremente.

—¡Mamá! ¡Papá!—tiemblo de la emoción de decir esas palabras—. Mamá…. Papá…—Creí que no las volvería a decir nunca.

—Tu papá tiene razón, Pan—dice mi madre. Se seca un poco las lágrimas pero es en vano, estas vuelven a hacer aparición y desfilan por su rostro—. Desde antes de nacer, has sido… lo mejor que tenemos, estábamos muy preocupado por ti, mi niña, por favor… perdónanos.

Niego inevitablemente, me levanto de mi asiento y corro a arrodillarme frente a mi madre.

—No—declaro—, mamá… papá…—sorbo un poco mi nariz y continúo—. Yo no tengo nada que perdonar… yo… cometí un error, soy yo la que debo pedir perdón.

—Pan…—mi padre se levanta de su sitio, nos envuelve en sus brazos a mi mamá y a mí, para luego llorar—. Mis mujeres—empieza—, yo… las amo, a las dos.

—Nosotras a ti, Gohan—mi madre se le une—. Nosotras te amamos, cariño. Siempre, has hecho todo por nosotras.

—Así es—completo—. Papá… yo no podría tener un mejor padre que tú. Perdóname, por favor.

—Mi niña, Panny—me llama, como lo hacía hace años, cuando era una niña aún—. Yo… no quiero que dejes de serlo. Pase lo que pase, y hagas lo que hagas, siempre serás mi hija, siempre mi Panny.

—Así es, amor—añade mi madre tomando mi mentón en sus manos, mientras yo no dejo de llorar—. Yo seré tu mamá, hasta el día en el que me muera, y eso nada ni nadie lo podrán cambiar. Pan, yo te amaré por siempre, eres mi pequeña niña, revoltosa, malcriada, pero sobretodo brillante, niña prodigio—dice en medio de una sonrisa destellante—. Mi más grande orgullo. A pesar de todo, Pan. Mi Panny.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

Sin que lo pudiese evitar, una lágrima ha descendido de mi mejilla derecha, menos mal, nadie la ha visto. Seco el rastro rápidamente con mi dedo índice, afortunadamente a tiempo.

—Hemos llegado—anuncia Mathew. Desciende del auto, y abre la puerta para mí. Agradezco el gesto con una sonrisa, y espero a por Trunks.

 _"_ _No iremos al evento, Pan. Vinimos por eso, pero… no nos importa no asistir. Ahora que te vimos, ya podemos irnos más tranquilos. Además, tu padre debe presentar un proyecto en dos días. Pero… te prometemos que apenas lo entregue, volveremos aquí, y nos reuniremos, solo nosotros, como una familia otra vez ¿De acuerdo?"_

 _"_ _Sí, mamá."_

El circuito cerrado de seguridad no les permite a los periodistas sobrepasar las barreras colocadas a cada extremo. De pronto, siento la mano de Trunks tomar la mía, pasa sus dedos entre los míos, invitándome silenciosamente a caminar con él.

 _"_ _Nunca bajes la vista cuando tengas que caminar por una alfombra roja. La prensa te comerá viva si lo haces. Demuéstrales que quién es la estrella eres tú"_

Los primeros consejos que Trunks me dio, aun hoy me sirven. Insuflo mi pecho y le sigo el paso. El volado del vestido en diferentes tonos morados, cede a mi paso.

 _"_ _Mamá, papá… por favor, denle a abuelito Goku y a abuelita Milk un abrazo. Sé que ella todavía estará molesta"_

 _"_ _Mamá es muy tradicional, pero sabes que el enfado se le pasará, si no, no llevaría casada con papá tanto tiempo"_

—¡Señora Briefs. Una fotografía, por favor!

—¡Señora Briefs!—Trunks me da una breve mirada y sé lo que quiere decir.

" _Es muy importante la comunicación visual allí. Habrá mucha gente. Solo tienes que asentir si quieres colocarte en un sitio para alguna fotografía"_

Ahora asiento. Él lo acepta, coloca una mano en mi cintura y mira fijamente a las cámaras en frente de nosotros.

Con los flashes destellantes de las mismas, me dejan cegada parcialmente. Cierro los ojos y los vuelvo a abrir para acostumbrar mis ojos a la luz, lográndolo al final.

Ingresamos al sitio. Llegamos a nuestra mesa, y la subasta comenzó.

 **POV DE TRUNKS.**

No entiendo por qué lloró en el coche. Aun así, no me parecía que fuese de tristeza. A decir verdad, estaba sonriendo cuando lo hizo.

 _"_ _¿A dónde fue, Pan?"_

 _"_ _La señora ingresó a una cafetería, Sr. Briefs."_

Si Pan supiera que ordené a uno de mis guardaespaldas el seguirla esta mañana, me golpearía sin importar nada.

La verdad, yo mismo me avergüenzo ahora de haberlo hecho. Jamás, nunca le negué su espacio personal a Pan, pero al verla tan distraída esta mañana, no pude evitarlo.

 _"_ _¿Se ha reunido con alguien?"_

 _"_ _Sería difícil saberlo, según sé, ha alquilado una sala privada"_

No cabe duda de que lo que hice no fue correcto, invadir su espacio de esa manera no es lo que hubiese querido, pero el haberla visto tan distante esta mañana, no pudo dejar de hacerme preguntar si tendría que ver con él.

No quería creer que ellos se reunirían, por eso envíe a Mathew, pero ahora estoy convencido de que no se reunió con él.

 _"_ _Ha entrado con otras dos personas, según me informan"_

Ahora me pregunto ¿Quiénes fueron esas dos personas?

Videl y Gohan no pudieron haber sido, están molestos con Pan, además, ellos confirmaron que no vendrían. Así que descartada esa idea.

—Sr. Briefs. Inicie el baile, por favor—dice el maestro de ceremonias. Asiento en mi lugar, me levanto, extiendo mi mano en dirección a Pan, ella sonríe, formando esa depresión en su mejilla derecha, se levanta, y camino conmigo hacia la pista.

 _"_ _Briefs Trunks ¿Acepta como esposa a Son Pan, de forma libre y consensuada, para amarla, respetarla, cuidarla, en la salud y en la enfermedad?"_

 _"_ _Sí. Acepto"_

—¡Baile! ¡Baile! ¡Baile! —vitorean las personas, y Pan solo sonríe resplandecientemente.

Extiendo el brazo, con la palma hacia arriba para recibir la mano de Pan, la cual no tarda.

—Si mal no recuerdo, tenías dos pies izquierdos—bromea, da una vuelta, y ahora por fin hemos acoplado nuestros compás.

Los demás asistentes se nos unen, la pista se llena y ahora estamos en medio de la gente que nos rodea. Las luces descienden, y no puedo evitar sino pensar que todo esto se asemeja a nuestra boda.

 _"_ _Ven a bailar, Trunks"_

 _"_ _Voy enseguida, Pan"_

Ella da una vuelta, colocándose de espaldas a mí, dejándome absorber el aroma de su cabello.

 _"_ _Sr. Briefs ¿es usted feliz?"_

Mierda.

 _"_ _Lo soy"_

¿Cómo pude ser tan ciego para entonces?

Tomar a Pan como esposa fue la mejor decisión que pude haber hecho. Su jovialidad, su entusiasmo, sus ganas por vivir me hicieron sentirme relajado en aquel entonces, y lo ha hecho…. todos estos años.

 _"_ _¡La cena está lista, Trunks!"_

 _"_ _Deja de gritar así"_

 _"_ _Mejor, tú deja de ser un amargado, y siéntate a comer"_

¿Cómo dejé que pasara tanto tiempo?

 _"_ _¿No vendrás?"_

 _"_ _Estoy ocupado ahora, llegaré a la madrugada"_

La culpa no es solo de Pan, también es la mía.

 _"_ _Está bien, entonces, dejaré tu cena en el horno"_

¿Cómo es que…

 _"_ _No regresaré con Pan, Mai. Le diré, es hora de dejarnos de tantas tonterías"_

Pero qué imbécil.

 _"_ _¿Por qué de todas las mujeres que te pudiste haber tirado, tenía que ser Pan precisamente?"_

 _"_ _¿Acaso es una broma, Trunks?"_

El maldito tiene razón. Fue una pregunta estúpida. La correcta hubiese sido ¿Por qué no pude apreciarla desde antes?

Relativamente, tendremos once años de casados, pero… si seré un maldito.

Poco o nada conozco a esta mujer, al contrario de ella, quién conoce casi todo de mí, de mis gustos y aficiones, de mis fracasos y logros.

" _Saldrá bien para la próxima"_

 _"_ _No lo entiendes, Pan"_

 _"_ _¿A no? ¿Se te olvida quién estudió economía?... Además, no es tan grave como parece"_

 _"_ _No opines sobre lo cual no sabes, Pan"_

 _"_ _Lo sé, Trunks. Sé cuántos millones vale ese contrato. Lo que tú no estás viendo es que, C.C no caerá por eso, ellos necesariamente vendrán a ti por el material para la construcción. Eso es lo que no ves. Los tienes en tus manos, Trunks. Solo date cuenta, no has perdido un negocio, solo has hecho uno muy diferente, no ganarás los millones que esperabas, pero… aun así ganas ¿Acaso no es importante eso?"_

Su perspicacia es innegable, así como el infinito optimismo que siempre carga, o al menos, antes de que su traición estallara.

—Trunks.

Ahora, tengo que aprender a vivir con eso, tengo que dejarme de tantas mierdas. No creo soportarlo ni un solo día más. El vivir de este modo no es tener paz.

Creí alcanzarla cuando íbamos a tener a Yunny, lo hice, Kami sabe que sí. Pero después de ella, todo pareció tornarse cuesta abajo.

Todo se desplomó.

 _"_ _Si yo… no puedo darte un hijo, Trunks… yo lo siento tanto"_

Pan cayó en depresión, lo mismo hice yo. Luego nuestros intentos fallidos, y después de eso…

La bomba de su infidelidad. Si no lo hubiese escuchado aquella noche, jamás lo habría creído.

Pan, al final de cuentas, fue y será la esposa perfecta. A pesar de todo lo que pasó, aún lo creo, sus antecedentes para conmigo ya no me permiten seguir juzgándola con dureza, porque han sido mayores los años de comprensión que me ha dado, que todo lo que yo haya hecho por ella.

Kami.

Creció conmigo técnicamente, al casarse tan joven, parte de la madurez que tiene ahora, ha sido moldeada para mí, para mí beneficio, ella se… adaptó a mí, pero…

¿Qué hay de mí?

Yo nunca lo hice.

Necesito dejar toda la mierda atrás. Dejar de pensar en Daniel, en Mai, en Andrew.

Nunca debieron causar en mí preocupación aparte de la de ser mis amigos, y consecuentemente el hijo de ellos. Pero no, allí me metí, asumí la responsabilidad de Andrew porque me sentí culpable por la muerte de Daniel.

Aunque sé, eso me seguirá hasta la muerte.

Lo sé bien.

Lo ha hecho… todos estos años. Pero ya no lo quiero más, no quiero que en esto se convierta el resto de mi vida. Ya no lo soporto, y no creo hacerlo por lo que me reste. No. Yo…

Necesito estar en paz, necesito estar tranquilo, dejarme de preocupar más.

 _"_ _Vamos a entrenar, Trunks. Anda, prometo que no te patearé el trasero"_

Quizá, la inocencia que aun sé que Pan tiene me ayude, pido al cielo que así sea, porque de lo contrario, no sé qué será de mí. He cometido tantos errores en mi vida, tantos pecados que, quizá Pan sin saberlo siquiera me está obligando a pagar, acepto mi karma. Pero…

Necesito paz en mi vida, quiero estar tranquilo, dormir en paz, necesito estar con Pan.

—¡Trunks!—Alza la voz, me mira divertida, al igual que las personas que forman un círculo alrededor.

—¡Al parecer el Sr. Briefs se ha emocionado!—dice divertido el maestro de ceremonias e internamente me siento avergonzado, hemos estado bailando sin música.

Pan reverencia levemente, me permito imitarla. El público solo aplaude eufórico, al parecer no les parece divertido aquella…

No.

Para nada es una tontería.

El bailar con mi esposa, no es para nada una tontería, es compartir un momento que solo nos pertenece a los dos. No es una tontería, tonto soy yo el que la catalogaba como aquello.

—Se les agradece a los enamorados—vuelve a bromear el hombre en el micrófono, mientras el público vitorea nuevamente.

—Regreso en breve—se disculpa Pan, la veo dirigirse al baño, espero unos cuantos minutos, pero ella no aparece. Espero por otros más, pero es el mismo resultado.

Una de las mujeres que había salido detrás de Pan, ya ha regresado, no me explico por qué está tardando demasiado, así que decido salir en su búsqueda.

Ingreso en el baño de mujeres pero no se encuentra dentro.

Me concentro en sentir su ki, no se encuentra muy lejos de aquí.

Bajo las escaleras hacia la recepción, a zancadas llego a la entrada principal para toparme con un grupo de los de circuito de seguridad sirviendo de barrera entre los periodistas y Pan.

—¡Sr. Briefs!—al verme, las flashes cambian de dirección hacia a mí—¡¿Qué tiene que decir al respecto?!

¿Al respecto de qué?

Sch. Decido ignorarlos, de seguro son ellos y sus estúpidas preguntas.

—¡Díganos, ¿ese niño es su hijo?!

¿Qué mierda ha dicho ese tipo?

—¡¿Por qué lo ha ocultado todos estos años?!—inquiere otro, apuntando su micrófono hacia mí.

—¡¿Acaso se avergonzaba de su hijo, Sr. Briefs?! —al minuto que terminó de decirlo, una fotografía revelada de Andrew y de mí aquel día en la sala de emergencias, hace presencia.

 _"_ _Ayuda. Por favor"_

 _"_ _Colóquelo en la camilla, por favor, Sr."_

Giro en dirección a Pan, quien solo mira fijamente a la cámaras, a pesar de que ellas solo están enfocadas en mí.

—¡Díganos ¿ella es la madre?!

La fotografía de Mai y de mí sirviéndonos café es expuesta como solemne prueba.

—¡¿Qué relación tiene con la mujer?!

Salgo del trance en el que me han dejado esos inútiles periodistas, tomo a Pan de la mano, y pretendo salir.

Los muchachos de seguridad, apartan a los periodistas que no dejan de lanzar preguntas detrás de nosotros, mientras técnicamente estoy arrastrando a Pan para salir de aquí.

—¡Señora, Briefs ¿usted sabía del niño?!

—¿Cuántos años tiene?

—¿Cómo se llama?

—¡¿Ya está bien el niño?!

—¡¿Qué problema de salud presentaba?!

El auto ya espera a fuera, Mathew ya abre la puerta, ingresamos, y Mathew acelera. Logrando sacarnos de allí.

—Bien hecho, Mathew.

—Gracias, señor—responde, giro mi cabeza en dirección a Pan, a quien todavía tengo sujeta por la mano.

Sigue en shock, al parecer. La vista la tiene clavada en el suelo brevemente, de pronto se agacha y recoge una cápsula del piso del auto. Lo encierra en su mano, antes de girar hacia mí, zafarse de mi agarre, para poder guardarlo dentro de su bolso.

—Pan…

—Lleguemos antes a casa—dice, su vista se clava en la mía, y por momentos, me siento temblar, por primera vez en mi vida, siento que Pan es capaz de hacer helar mi sangre. Contando con el hecho de que, me he quedado sin palabras para refutar.

Por primera vez, quiero que Mathew tome el camino largo a casa, o que, el mismo camino se alargue tanto como pueda.

Nunca se me ha hecho relativamente tan corto a diferencia de hoy. Pero es que…

La situación…

Mierda.

 _"_ _¿Qué sigue a continuación?"_

 _"_ _¿Cuántos años tiene?"_

 _"_ _¿Cómo se llama?"_

 _"_ _¡¿Ya está bien el niño?!"_

 _"_ _¡¿Qué problema de salud presentaba?!"_

¡Malditos periodista entrometidos!

Sin quererlo, he terminado dándole un codazo a la asidera de la puerta. Misma que se ha doblado, pero aun así, Pan ni siquiera se ha inmutado. Solo toma un respiro profundo, insufla su pecho y luego suelta el aire contenido.

Está muy relajada, calmada. Como si nada hubiera pasado. Acomoda su largo cabello detrás de su espalda, se cruza de piernas y aparta su vista de la mía, girando su cabeza en sentido contrario.

—Sr. Briefs. Lian llamó, dice que todo está controlado. Aun así, Jade y Mark han venido para resguardar la entrada al edificio. No tardaremos en llegar, Sr.

Asiento.

Me acomodo en mi sillón, y con el rabillo del ojo, evalúo a Pan.

Aun de piernas cruzadas, apoya su codo derecho en la asidera del coche, mientras la veo exhalar su aire hacia la ventana, logrando empañarla, para tan solo dibujar círculos con su índice izquierdo.

Lo repite muchas veces, tanto que…

Me está asustando en verdad. No es la reacción que yo me esperaba. No es nada de eso.

—Sr…

Levanto la vista hacia donde Mathew apunta y veo que efectivamente las camionetas de los periodistas están aparcadas fuera del edificio, pero mi equipo de seguridad ha hecho un camino para el auto, Mathew acelera la velocidad, y en breve, aparca en el subterráneo, causando un leve chirrido en el piso.

—Servido, Señores Briefs—dice—. Iré a ayudar a Jade para controlar la situación, me despido. Buenas noches.

—Sí. Te lo encargo, llama a la policía, quiero que se larguen.

—Sí, Sr. Briefs. Ah… Señora—reverencie en torno a Pan, ella gira en torno hacia él, le sonríe, le dice que tenga cuidado, y por último:

—Que descanses, Mathew.

—Muchas gracias, Señora Briefs.

El hombre corre en torno a la salida, dejándonos solos en el auto.

—Bien—empieza Pan—. No podemos quedarnos aquí para siempre ¿O sí? Vamos—abre la puerta, sale del auto y se encamina hacia el ascensor.

Por mi parte, todo esto, aun no me deja reaccionar como normalmente suelo hacerlo.

Ella se adentra, sé que no pretende esperar por mí, y como lo pensé, las puertas se cierran. Ha decido adelantarse.

Aprovecho esos minutos que tengo para llamar a mi jefe de seguridad.

—Sr. Briefs—contesta al otro lado de la línea—. Dígame.

—Ya estarás enterado.

—Sí. Haré todo lo posible por averiguar quiénes fueron.

—Hazlo. Encuentra a los malditos entrometidos, y calla a la prensa de espectáculos—ordeno e inmediatamente cuelgo. Jason ya sabe qué hacer.

Golpeo un par de veces la cabecera del asiento delantero del auto, antes de colocar mi puño encima de mi boca.

Necesito pensar con cabeza fría.

Salgo del auto, y me dirijo a mi departamento. Cuando llego, no veo a Pan en la sala, me concentro en su ki y puedo denotar que está en la habitación.

Saltándome un par de escalones, llegó al a segunda planta y me adentro.

Pan está en el cuarto de baño, sentada enfrente del tocador, cepillándose el cabello. Ya se ha cambiado de ropa, y también se ha desmaquillado.

¿Cuánto he tardado?

Ella continúa con su labor, mientras yo decido arrimarme al marco de la puerta, para tan solo mirar mi reflejo y el de ella en el espejo.

Más, Pan en ningún momento me mira directamente, al parecer, aunque tiene los ojos clavados en su propio reflejo, no está viendo nada en realidad.

Termina de cepillar su cabello, se quita el collar y los pendientes y los deja en sus respectivos sitios.

—No necesito saber quién es, pues, la conozco—dice de pronto—. Así que….—agacha la cabeza y curva sus labios en un intento de sonrisa—. Preguntarlo sería algo estúpido e innecesario.

Quiero decir algo al respecto pero, no tengo nada.

Mierda. Aquel día, cavé mi propia tumba ¿cómo mierda no pensé que alguien me reconocería?

 _"_ _¿Usted es el padre del niño?"_

Los minutos pasan y Pan no dice nada, tan solo se concentra en colocar los implementos que usó recientemente.

 _"_ _No. Solo lo traje. La madre vendrá enseguida"_

Maldita sea.

Nunca debí haber ido.

—¿Cómo se llama?—inquiere de pronto.

—Ah… —esa pregunta me ha descolocado—. Te garantizo que no es mi hijo—declaro. Parece que estoy logrando pensar con cabeza fría.

—Eso no lo sé.

—Te lo aseguro, Pan. No es mi hijo.

Clava su vista a mi reflejo en el espejo.

Después de sopesar lo que sea que esté pesando, continúa:

—Está bien, te creo.

Su respuesta me deja mudo por momentos.

—Tú… jamás negarías a un hijo tuyo, al menos, creo en eso.

—Pan…

—Quisiera conocerlo.

Está bien, la historia ha dado un giro inesperado. Pan ya lo sabe, y no solo eso, sino que, quiere conocer a Andrew.

¡Demonios, mujer! ¡¿Qué diablos te pasa?!


	27. Chapter 27

**INMORAL. SOMBRAS.**

 **CHAPTER 27.**

 **POV DE BULMA.**

 _"_ _Te dije que te alejaras de ella, Vegeta ¿Por qué demonios no me hiciste caso?"_

 _"_ _¿Y cuántas veces te dije que no cubrieras las mierdas de nuestro hijo, eh?"_

 _"_ _Ese asunto no se…"_

 _"_ _Claro que se relaciona, de no ser por él, nada de esto habría pasado nunca"_

Kami.

¿Tan mal hice mi labor de madre?

 _"_ _Trunks. Pero ¿Qué haces a esta hora aquí?"_

 _"_ _Ah… mamá… yo…. Mamá…."_

—Por todos los cielos—recogí mis piernas entre mis brazos, y apoyando la cabeza en mis rodillas, recordé:

 **FLASHBACK.**

Apenas sí sentí el golpeteo en la ventana. De no ser por Vegeta, quizá no me habría despertado.

—Es Trunks—Anunció mi esposo. Se levanta de la cama y se encamina hacia la ventana mientras yo me enfundé en la bata, y me dirigí a tomar el control para correr las cortinas.

El golpeteo continúa hasta que Vegeta alza la voz.

Finalmente las cortinas se corren completamente, y nos encontramos con Trunks, levitando fuera de nuestra habitación.

Vegeta enseguida abre la ventana y nuestro se queda estático en el marco de la ventana, sin atreverse a entrar. Agacha la cabeza, y se mantiene firme en su posición.

—Ah… Trunks—me extraña su actitud—. Pero… ¿Qué haces a esta hora aquí?

Los minutos pasan y no atina a decir nada. Brevemente, Vegeta y yo intercambiamos miradas, preguntándonos el uno al otro si sabe algo al respecto.

Sé que no está ebrio. Eso lo sé bien.

Entonces…

¿Por qué esta actitud?

—Trunks—intento nuevamente, pero mi hijo parece distante, a decir verdad, los mechones en su frente me dificultad ver su rostro.

—Ah… mamá… mamá… —Balbucea.

Frunzo el ceño, y permito a mis ojos recorrer el cuerpo de Trunks. Temblante, sudoroso y…

—¿Te has estado drogando?—es lo primero que se viene a la cabeza. No sé ni porqué lo dije, Trunks nunca demostró esa conducta. Sin embargo no me recalco, ni ante la mirada de reproche de Vegeta—. ¿Qué te ha pasado, Trunks?

Las manos de Trunks, a cada lado de su cuerpo, se cierran en un puño y en breve comienzan a temblar.

Esto me está preocupando.

Decido acercarme lo suficiente a él, levanto la vista, con dirección a sus ojos, y encuentro estos fuertemente cerrados.

—Trunks—intenté que abriera los ojos, más no pude. Al contrario, pude fijarme en otro detalle, su mandíbula recta, firmemente rechinando sus dientes.

—Trunks ¿Qué te ha pasado?—me ayudó Vegeta, lo cual agradecí—. Habla.

Kami.

¿Qué está sucediendo?

Este muchacho no me habla, y su cuerpo enfundando en un traje deportivo negro no deja de temblar.

Suficiente, tengo que saberlo.

—¡Trunks!

—¡Necesito el radar del dragón!—de pronto grita eufórico, y yo doy un paso atrás por el susto.

—Ah…—¿Qué ha dicho?

—¿Qué?—espeta Vegeta al igual de sorprendido que yo, pero mi hijo no parece escuchar a su padre, se adentra, me toma de ambos hombros, y, con la cabeza gacha, susurra:

—Necesito el radar.

—Ah… Trunks ¿Para qué? Bien sabes que no sirve—suelto.

—Mamá….—por fin levanta la cabeza—Yo… yo necesito el radar—dice desesperado—. Dame el radar—me zarandea levemente

—Ah… Trunks… —Intento razonar con él, pero no está funcionando—, pero…

—¡Mamá!—grita nuevamente—. ¿Dónde está…?

—¡Trunks!—alza la voz Vegeta. Lo veo colocar una de sus manos en el hombro de mi hijo, y así, él logra que se separe de mí—. ¿Qué demonios te está pasando? Quiero saberlo ahora.

Trunks endereza su postura, firme ante su padre. Aparta la vista, se está negando a contestar.

—Vienes a las…—pausa para girar su vista al velador y mirar la hora— tres de la madrugada ¿Y no quieres explicar lo que te ha pasado, eh? ¿Para qué quieres el radar? Tu madre ya te ha dicho que no sirve, a no ser que ahora ya sean funcionales de nuevo ¿Lo son, Bulma?—me pregunta y yo niego de inmediato.

—Así es, Trunks. No ha habido ningún cambio. Siguen siendo piedras—camino hacia él tratando de acercarme, y solo allí noto el rastro de sangre en su polo, debajo de la chaqueta—. Pero…

—Dame el radar.

—Trunks… ¿Esa sangre es tuya?—No sé ni cómo he logrado acércame tan rápido, pero ahora lo estoy examinando de pies a cabeza, y no veo ningún rastro de herida. Intento examinar el polo para descubrir de dónde viene la sangre, pero él me detiene tomando mi mano antes de que siquiera pueda tocarlo—Trunks…

—Mamá…—sin que Vegeta ni yo siquiera lo previéramos, Trunks se desploma de rodillas en el suelo.

—¡Ah! ¡Trunks!—me apresuro a tomarlo entre mis brazos—. ¡¿Qué tienes, hijo?! ¡Dime!—intento acunar su rostro en mis manos, pero ni aun así logro que me conteste—. Por Kami. ¡¿Qué tienes, Trunks?! ¡¿acaso estás herido?! ¡¿Qué fue lo que te pasó?! ¡Trunks…!

—¡Mujer!—me interrumpe Vegeta, ya arrodillado a mí lado—. ¡Cálmate! ¡No está herido!

No es suficiente que él me lo asegure, quiero comprobarlo por mí misma.

Diablos.

Tengo que calmar estas increíbles ganas de llorar.

—Trunks, por favor. Dinos que pasó. Trunks…—mis dedos temblorosos logran sacar la chaqueta de sus hombros, pero la escena de su pecho me deja sin palabras, y me obliga a soltarlo de mi agarre y caer de trasero hacia atrás.

—Ah… Trunks… ¿Por qué estás…?

—Yo lo maté.

¿Qué cosa?

Esa simple frase cala en lo más profundo de mí. Me obligo a parpadear decenas de veces para asegurarme de que no estoy soñando o caí en coma.

Intento decir algo, pero ni siquiera puedo cerrar la boca.

—¿Estás seguro?—esa pregunta. Giro mi vista hacia Vegeta, ha lanzado ese tamaño de pregunta, tranquilamente, como si nada.

Aunque…

¿Esto no es real o sí?

Trunks no ha dicho eso ¿cierto?

 _"_ _Yo lo maté"_

De ninguna manera mi hijo haría algo como eso, él no, no es capaz de hacer algo tan…

Sin que yo misma me lo prevea me mofo.

—Ya basta, ustedes dos ¿Qué…?—Quise creer que no era verdad, pero Vegeta me lanza esa mirada que dice: No estamos jugando.

No sé ni cómo logro levantar mi peso del piso, antes de caer de nuevo ante Trunks. Apoyo mi peso completo sobre mis brazos extendidos en el suelo; levanto la cabeza, lo confronto y quiero que me diga que no es verdad. Que está jugando, lo que sea, pero no eso.

—Trunks…

—Mamá… —de pronto, decenas de lágrimas descienden libremente por sus mejillas, y su garganta suelta un gruñido que me hace estremecer.

Su cuerpo empieza a temblar y yo no atino que hacer, quiero ayuda de Vegeta en este momento.

Mi esposo se levanta de su sitio, se coloca al lado de Trunks, y colocando su mano en la espalda temblorosa de mi hijo, le da apoyo.

 _"_ _Yo lo maté"_

¿A quién? ¿A quién mató, Trunks?

—Bulma—con la vista en dirección a la ventana, Vegeta me ordena traer un polo nuevo.

Por inercia me levanto, camino hacia el armario, y tomo un par de los de Vegeta, retorno a mi sitio y esta escena de Trunks devastado me dice que todo es real.

—Tranquilo—le dice Vegeta masajeando su espalda—. No hay nada que puedas hacer ya.

—Papá… yo…

—Asume la culpa, Trunks—sentencia, y yo me veo a mí misma retorcer el polo entre mis manos—. Pero ya no hay nada que puedas hacer.

—Papá…

—Las esferas—continúa mi esposo—, no sabemos cuándo volverán a funcionar. Dende dijo que quizá en cien años.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

Kami.

Soy tan responsable de aquello, pero es que…

¿Cómo no querer proteger a mi hijo?

¿Cómo no querer hacer todo lo que estuviese en mis manos por ayudarlo?

Incluso, fui capaz de…

 _"_ _Madre. Buenos días"_

 _"_ _Ah… Pan… Bienvenida"_

Ahora es demasiado tarde. Aunque, no puedo evitar preguntarme ¿Qué hubiese sido si Pan se hubiera enterado.

 **FLASHBACK.**

 **—** ¿Lo hiciste?—pregunta Vegeta, recargándose en el borde la ventana, dándome la espalda.

Sé lo que pregunta, pero aun así, no puede culparme.

—Lo hice—he depositado dinero a modo de seguro de vida en la cuenta de Daniel.

—Mujer—retorna a verme—. Estas—señala con su dedo índice firmemente apoyado sobre el borde—. Estas son las mierdas de Trunks—dice firme—, deja que él las resuelva.

Suficiente.

Mi paciencia tiene un límite.

—¡Claro, como tú no haces nada al respecto!—reclamo antes de lanzarme a llorar—. ¡Soy yo la que está preocupada por Trunks y tú no haces nada excepto decirme que no haga nada! ¡Es mi hijo, por el amor de Kami!—Ya no atino a hacer otra cosas que cubrir mi rostro para continuar llorando. Poco después mi esposo me envuelve en sus brazos, y se mantiene estático.

—Mujer…—empieza—, no creas que no me importa lo que pase con Trunks. Es solo que… él se buscó este problema, él tendrá que resolverlo.

—Pero…

—Pero nada—sentencia—. Él quiso tener una aventura, bien, la tuvo, y terminó matando al tipo. Ahora, Trunks debe comprender que no hay las esferas mágicas que le estén resolviendo la vida. Y tú, Bulma, tú no…

—Pero, Vegeta…

—Mujer. Entiende—pausa. Me mira fijamente y dice las palabras que sé, está pensando—. Esto debe saberse.

—No—me separo de él para plantarle cara. Me limpio el rostro con la mano, y de nuevo recalco—. No.

—Bulma…

—He dicho que no. Además, la policía ha dicho que se trata de un hecho de pandillas, de esas peleas ilegales. Y Trunks nunca estuvo al…

—Bulma—interrumpe—. Sé que Trunks no lo mató porque quiso—Afirma seguro—, fue un accidente, no midió su fuerza y terminó… matando a Daniel.

Cierro mis ojos ante lo último dicho. Aun no me puedo creer que ese muchacho esté muerto.

Kami.

¿Qué demonios está pasando?

Una llamada entrante en el auricular inalámbrico de mi oído, me hace controlar mi llanto.

—Briefs—contesto, y es mi asistente.

Pan ha llegado.

En seguida siento el escalofrío recorrer mi columna vertebral. Kami.

Ella no puede ver a Trunks en estas condiciones.

 _"_ _Te daré un sedante para que puedas descansar, Trunks"_

 _"_ _Mamá…"_

 _"_ _Descansa. Veré que puedo hacer"_

Apenas sí ha pasado un día, Trunks no está en condiciones. Y ahora Pan…

—¿Señora Bulma?

—Sí, bajo enseguida—Cuelgo la llamada, me dirijo hacia Vegeta, quien me mira decidido mientras yo ruego con la mirada.

No.

—Vegeta…—él no se inmuta, pasa delante de mí no sin antes retornarme a ver.

—Esto debe saberse, Bulma. No debemos callarnos algo tan grave.

Por alguna extraña razón me he quedado sin habla y no sé ni cómo replicar. Creo que me he quedado sin fuerzas.

Él sale, dejándome sola en la habitación.

 _"_ _Tengo una firma de libros en Ciudad del Sur. Será una convención de una semana, madre"_

 _"_ _Que te vaya bien, Pan"_

 _"_ _Muchas gracias. Ah… como Trunks no está y tampoco contesta su celular ¿Podría decirle que lo estaré llamando en el trascurso de esta semana, por favor? Que mantenga encendido el celular"_

 _"_ _Por supuesto que sí. Vete tranquila. Yo le diré"_

 _"_ _Muchas gracias. No quisiera que pensara que no me importó despedirme"_

 _"_ _Despreocúpate, Pan. Y ve, tus admiradores te esperan"_

¿Qué hago ahora?

Por ningún motivo puede verlo así.

—Ah… Vegeta.

No espero para salir corriendo hacia donde sé, él estará.

Por favor, no se lo digas. Por favor, Vegeta. No se lo digas.

Menuda carrera estoy teniendo.

Al fin llego a la sala, pero me detengo antes de entrar, necesito aire para mis pulmones. Siento los latidos de mi corazón zumbar mis oídos.

Está decidido, Bulma. Me digo mentalmente.

Tomo una bocanada profunda de aire, tomo en mis manos la perilla e ingreso.

—Ah—Pan se levanta de su asiento, da una reverencia y destellantemente saluda—. Madre. Buenas tardes.

—Hola—correspondo, brevemente enfoco mi vista en Vegeta, parado en una esquina del salón, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, diciéndome: Entre más pronto mejor.

—Madre. He traído un par de obsequios para usted, de hecho, no son míos, son de Ubb—dice Pan entregándome una cápsula amarilla—. Ha enviado sus saludos, y un par de presentes para usted.

—Ah… muchas gracias por…—Por Kami, Bulma. Contrólate—. Por haberlos traído—finalizo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Ella se sienta de nuevo y alegremente empieza a contarme sobre su viaja, siempre lo ha hecho y a menudo sus conversaciones me entretienen mucho, pero ahora… solo quisiera que aún no hubiese llegado.

—… la esposa de Ubb es una mujer muy amable—apenas si he escuchado la última parte—, y además muy bonita. Aunque, aun no aprende a hablar el japonés muy bien, pero estoy segura que lo logrará en muy corto tiempo.

—Ah, ya veo.

—Sí—dice feliz—. Ah… ¿Y Trunks?—pregunta mirando su reloj—. Ya es hora de que venga a comer.

—Ah… Trunks…—De nuevo me pongo a dudar.

Contrólate, Bulma.

—¿En dónde está?—inútilmente busco apoyo en Vegeta, pero él no cede.

Al contrario, se endereza en su sitio, y claramente lo dirá.

Por favor, no se lo digas. Ruego, pero él dice: No.

Camina hacia nosotras, se coloca detrás de mí y empieza:

—Pan. Hay algo que…

Kami. Se lo dirá.

—Dígame, Vegeta-san. Escucho.

Siento mi corazón latir a toda prisa dentro de mí pecho. Vegeta se lo dirá.

—Lo que sucedió fue que…

—Trunks se ha ido a un viaje de negocios—Interrumpo de manera imponente—. Volverá en dos días, así que no te preocupes, Pan.

—Ya veo—simplemente contesta, inocente al duelo de miradas que tanto Vegeta como yo nos estamos dando, justo ahora.

Trago grueso mientras le sigo plantando cara a Vegeta que me mira entrecerrando los ojos.

—En fin, quizá dejó un correo, lo revisaré—dice girando brevemente para tomar el celular de su bolsa, mientras, Vegeta me sigue mirando de manera atemorizante, y mi moral, todo de mí empieza a tambalear.

No debo dar marcha atrás.

Vegeta enfoca su vista brevemente en Pan y luego de vuelta a mí.

—No lo haré—sentencia, aparta la vista de la mía. Y sé con certeza, le dirá—. Pan.

No puede hacerlo. Vegeta no puede traicionarme, no a mí, no a nuestro hijo.

—Dígame, Vegeta-san.

Vegeta…

¿Acaso no ves la dimensión que esto puede acarrear? ¿Para mí sobretodo?

Quedaré como una mentirosa, corrección, una mujer mentirosa, fulminada por un ataque cardiaco.

—Espera fuera—ordena—. Necesito hablar con Bulma.

—Por supuesto. Con permiso—Pan sale del salón y ahora sé que tengo a Vegeta cabreado a mis espaldas.

—Vegeta…

—No—dice—. No puedo creer que hayas…

—Escucha—me planto firme en frente de él, desesperadamente tomo su rostro entre mis manos y pegando su frente a la mía, lo obligo a mirarme.

Pretende separarme de él tomándome por las muñecas pero decido que no, tengo que lograr convencerlo.

—Bulma.

—Vegeta. Escúchame, por favor, escúchame.

—Bulma.

—Debemos decirle esto. Sabes que es grave y quieres callarte.

—Yo lo sé, Vegeta, pero…—pauso—… piensa en Trunks, él está casado con Pan y…

—No, mujer—logra separarme por fin—. Creo haberte dicho que Trunks tenía que solucionar sus problemas. Y ahora sales con que se fue de viaje, cuando bien sabemos que está arriba, en su "habitación especial"—dijo entre comillas dando a entender la alcoba difuminadora de ki que había construido para él cuando niño.

—Por favor—imploro de nuevo—. Piensa en Trunks, piensa que… sí, está bien, cometió un error. Pero… si Pan lo sabe, no podrá perdonarlo.

—La iba a dejar de todos modos—camina en dirección a la puerta—. ¿Qué más da ahora?

—¡Vegeta! Por favor…

—No—Sentencia antes de salir de la sala.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

Nunca me dijo qué fue lo que le hizo cambiar de opinión aquel día. Sea cual sea la razón, debió haber sido poderosa en verdad.

El timbre del teléfono suena, me levanto y me apresuro a contestar.

—Briefs.

—Mamá—dice Bra al otro lado de la línea—. Toma tu celular ahora mismo.

—¿Para qué, Bra?

—Tienes que ver esto.

—¿Sobre qué?—inquiero, miro mi reloj y me percato de que son las once de la noche.

—Es sobre un supuesto hijo de Trunks.

 **POV DE TRUNKS.**

—Quiero las bolas de esos hijos de puta en mi oficina ¡Ahora!—Del grupo de personas en mi oficina, tan solo Nian, nada acostumbrada a mis cambios de humor, se asustó.

Por otra parte, Jason salió de la oficina, prometiéndome que encontraría al hijo de puta que tomó esa maldita fotografía que ahora está en portadas de todas esas malditas revistas de chismes.

 _"_ _De llegar a ser cierto, quizá C.C tenga al primer heredero de la multinacional de tecnología más importante del planeta"_

 _"_ _Sí. Esto se conoce como la lotería genética, queridos televidentes"_

 _"_ _El niño de nombre Andrew estudia en una prestigiosa escuela privada, Salerno Academy, ubicada en el centro de la ciudad. Aun así ¿Será este el hijo del CEO de C.C, el magnate, Trunks Briefs?"_

Ojalá Michael logre silenciar a la maldita prensa. Nunca antes en mi vida los había detestado tanto. Con sus comentarios, sus críticas y sus supuestos que antes me valían mierda, ahora realmente me están dando un dolor de cabeza.

Masajeándome las sienes, descargué mi peso en mi sillón, detrás del escritorio.

—Malditos entrometidos.

Eso eran aquellos paparazis porque han hecho que mi semana sea tan malditamente jodida.

 _"_ _Quiero conocerlo"_

Y encima de todo Pan quiere conocer al niño.

¿Qué demonios le pasa por la cabeza a esa mujer?

Y hablando de ella, mi celular sobre el escritorio empieza a vibrar.

—Briefs—contesto apresurado, es Mathew, dice que ha llevado a Pan a una cafetería.

¿Qué estás haciendo, Pan?

Esto es precisamente lo que está buscando la prensa, una oportunidad como ésta, y ellas se las sirve en bandeja de plata.

—¿Sr. Briefs?

—¿Algún periodista o camarógrafo por allí?

—Negativo, señor.

—De acuerdo, por favor, Mathew, quédate con ella, si ella sale, tú sales con ella.

—Sí. Entiendo, Sr. Briefs.

—Te llamo luego—cuelgo la llamada y decido apoyar mi frente sobre el escritorio.

Pan…

¿Qué pretendes? ¿Matarme de la ira, acaso?

—Agh. Que mujer, por todos los cielos.

 **POV DE PAN.**

—Adelante, por aquí, por favor—me indica la mesera.

No tengo que caminar mucho, llegamos al sitio, la señorita abre la puerta y me adentro a la sala privada.

Nuestras miradas se encuentran por breves momentos. Ninguna de nosotras nos atrevemos a bajar la vista.

Si algún tercero nos viera, claramente dictaminaría un duelo de miradas.

—Señorita—me indica mi asiento la joven mesera, accedo y después de ordenar, por fin, nos dejan solas.

Si no fuera por el sonido instrumental propio de la habitación, este sitio sería un punto totalmente muerto.

Los minutos pasas y ninguna se atreve a decir nada. Disimuladamente o quizá no para alguien más, me enfoco en sus facciones delgadas, en la apariencia que tengo grabada de ella. Aunque, ahora de facciones más marcadas, de nariz más perfilada, impoluto cabello azabache al igual que sus ojos.

Kami.

Quiero reírme justo ahora, aunque, de seguro pensaría que estoy loca.

Nos parecemos tanto, si no fuera por la estatura y por la increíble palidez de su piel, cualquiera diría que somos gemelas.

 _"_ _Buenas tardes, señorita Mai"_

El tiempo ha pasado desde aquel entonces. Ahora solo me reúne aquí una cosa necesaria para mí tranquilidad.

Ella es la primera en bajar la vista y colocar un mechón detrás de su cabello.

—Con permiso—la mesera entra, deja el pedido, y sale después de una reverencia.

Con delicadeza extrema tomo la taza humeante de té verde que me corresponde, y la acerco hacia mí.

 _"_ _Quiero algo nada empalagoso. Es para un pastel de cumpleaños, por favor"_

 _"_ _¿Desea que escriba algo, señorita?"_

 _"_ _Feliz cumpleaños, CEO"_

—Ha pasado mucho desde que la vi—le digo.

—No somos tan distantes de edad para que me trates de ese modo.

—Lo siento, nunca fuimos tan cercanas para darnos mayor confianza—recalco.

De nuevo el duelo de miradas, antes de que ella nuevamente ceda.

—Debes intuir que tener este tipo de encuentros sería un banquete para la prensa en estos momentos. Y, aun así estás aquí—habla de manera inteligente.

 _"_ _Sería mejor que no salieras. Mathew te acompañará a partir de hoy, pídele lo que necesites. Él se hará cargo. Pero por ahora, debemos callar a la prensa. ¿Lo entiendes?"_

—Lo mismo digo de usted—replico—. Pudo haberse negado ¿Por qué no hacerlo?

—Ah…

—En ningún momento…—enlazo mis dedos para colocarlos sobre la mesa—, se vio obligada a venir. De hecho, llegó antes de la hora prevista—me permito sonreír un poco ante la mirada de sorpresa de la mujer en frente de mí.

Oh, Mai. Claro que lo sé.

Al final de todo, algo he aprendido de Trunks.

—Las buenas costumbres—empieza—, jamás se olvidan. Además, te recuerdo que fuiste tú la que me citaste hoy…—se defiende.

—Lo hice, sí. Pero a decir verdad, no creí que vendría.

Un nuevo e incómodo momento silencioso hace presencia nuevamente, pero a diferencia de antes, el ambiente tiende a relajarse.

Lo cual me alegra.

—Si me citaste para saber si Andrew es hijo de Trunks quiero decirte que…

—No estoy aquí para pelear—la interrumpo—. Si eso hubiese querido, la habría citado en algún terreno baldío.

—¿Entonces no estás aquí por eso?

Niego rotundamente.

—Sé que ese niño no es hijo de Trunks.

—¿Él te lo afirmó?—pregunta.

—No—contesto y Mai me mira un tanto extrañada por mi respuesta—. Lo sé porque Trunks jamás negaría un hijo suyo. No importa qué, él nunca lo haría.

—Entonces ¿Por qué citarme? ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?

 _"_ _Pan ¿Acaso eso es verdad? ¿Trunks tiene un hijo con otra mujer?"_

 _"_ _No, mamá. Estoy segura de que no es de él"_

— … ¿Eh, Pan?—ni siquiera le he tomado atención a las últimas palabras que haya dicho.

—No quiero saber detalles—le digo—. No me interesa. Solo…

—¿Qué?—inquiere.

 _"_ _Pan ¿Qué harás?"_

 _"_ _Iré con Mai, Ann"_

 _"_ _¿Estás loca, acaso?"_

 _"_ _Bulma fue capaz de confrontarme. Ahora, es mi turno"_

Cruzo mis piernas debajo de la mesa, y afianzo mi entrelazamiento de dedos.

—Mai…

—¿Qué es lo que quieres saber, Pan?

 _"_ _¿Quieres casarte conmigo, Pan"_

 _"_ _¿Estás hablando enserio, Trunks?"_

—¿Amas a Trunks?—Listo, lo he dicho. Ahora, solo me resta esperar.

La mujer en mi frente abre los ojos ante la pregunta hecha, baja la vista por un momentos, frunce el ceño, y aun dudando vuelve a mirarme.

—¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

—Es la única que tendrás que responder, lo prometo—le digo.

Ella me mira fijamente, está percatándose de que no estoy jugando, de que estoy hablando enserio.

—Madura de una vez—me dice—. Déjate de preguntas tontas.

—Aun si lo fuera. No debería causarte ninguna molestia.

—No me molesta la pregunta en sí—dice—. Me molesta la forma en la cual la dices.

Ahora a la que ha sorprendido soy yo.

—¿Pretendes autodenominarte como la víctima, eh? ¿Es eso?

Bajo la vista por un par de minutos, mientras me permito sonreír brevemente.

—Así que… ¿Así es cómo me presento? Realmente no fue mi intención.

—Lo estás haciendo nuevamente—replica—. ¿Qué pretendes realmente?

—Solo una respuesta.

—¿Seguirás con eso?

—No has contestado algo tan simple.

—No la he contestado porque no sé qué implicaciones me pueda traer—contesta audazmente.

Ahora entiendo la similitud en la actitud de Trunks y Mai.

Siempre están pensando, constanmente a la defensiva.

Yo no soy indiferente a la competencia y tampoco a la competitividad, pero es innegable no afirmar por qué Trunks consideraría que con Mai se puede tener una plática interesante.

—Ninguna—afirmo.

—¿Es lo único que preguntarás?

—Sí.

—De acuerdo. Sí. Lo amo aún.

Asiento ante su confesión, tomo mi bolso, me levanto y camino en dirección a la puerta.

—¿Eso es todo?—pregunta a mis espaldas.

—Sí.

Tomo la perilla, salgo del sitio y Mathew ya está esperando por mí.

—Sra. Briefs—saluda, abre la puerta trasera, me deslizo dentro y a Mathew no le toma mucho tiempo en unirse al tráfico—. ¿De vuelta a casa, Sra. Briefs?

—No—sentencio—. Quiero que vayas a Salerno Academy.

—¿Señora?—inquiere dándome un breve vistazo por el espejo retrovisor el hombre de 44 años.

—Tranquilo, no demoraremos.

El pobre hombre condujo hasta el sitio, aparcó en la acera y aguardó.

—Señora ¿qué estamos espera…?

—Solo un poco más—interrumpí.

Si mis cálculos no se equivocaban. Mai tendría que estar por llegar para recoger a su hijo.

 _"_ _Quiero conocerlo, Trunks"_

 _"_ _¡Estás loca, Pan! Sobre mi cadáver. Ese niño no tiene nada que ver contigo, Pan. No, te lo prohíbo"_

Esto es aterrador, pero tal y como lo había planificado, ella llegó, se reunió con el niño de escasos seis o quizá siete años, juntos se fueron caminando hasta el auto de Mai, mientras yo los seguía con la vista.

 _"_ _¿Serás escritora, Yunny?"_

 _"_ _A este ritmo, lo será, Pan"_

No tardaron mucho en unirse al tráfico y marcharse.

—¿Sra. Briefs?

—Podemos irnos, Mathew.

—De acuerdo, Sra.

—¿Trunks ya te envió un mensaje?—pregunté y el hombre me miró por el espejo retrovisor sin ninguna expresión en sus ojos.

—¿Señora?

—Mathew. Lo sé todo—le dije ante un hombre que no demostraba ni la menor emoción—. Y, me sorprende tu profesionalismo, en verdad. Sé que me seguiste hace un par de días.

¿Cómo no lo iba a sentir si tengo grabado en la memoria el ki de las personas que trabajan con Trunks?

—Yo lo lamento si la incomodé, pero…

—Lo sé, es tu trabajo, Mathew—le dije—. Créeme que no estoy molesta por ello, después de todo, has trabajado muchos años con Trunks, a él, le debes tu lealtad, no a mí.

—Señora, si me permite.

—No tienes nada de qué preocuparte—sentencié—. Tú… has trabajado con Trunks, incluso muchos años antes de que yo apareciese ¿Cuántos han sido?

—Pronto serán 16 años—responde.

—Debe ser, en fin, ahora, tienes que informarle a Trunks de todo esto.

Él asiente.

—Ahora, por favor. Vámonos a casa.


	28. Chapter 28

**INMORAL. SOMBRAS.**

 **CHAPTER 28.**

 **POV DE GOTEN.**

—No tengo que preguntarte si es cierto o no, Trunks. Lo sé—el hombre quien ahora me da la espalda no responde, así que compruebo mi hipótesis—. Si no lo fuera, te estarías defendiendo.

—Goten…

—No tienes nada que explicarme—interrumpo—. A nadie a decir verdad, Trunks—le digo, y él retorna su vista hacia mí. Nuestras miradas se encuentran, y sé, ninguno piensa ceder.

—¿No estás enfadado?

—¿Serviría ahora?—replico, y eso es suficiente para que Trunks retorne a su posición inicial de manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y su dirección hacia la ventana.

 _"_ _Trunks… Esto es de locos ¿Tú y Pan enserio se casarán?"_

 _"_ _¿Por qué ha de ser una locura, Goten?"_

Parece increíble pensar que el tiempo haya pasado tan rápido.

Giro la cabeza hacia el ventanal lateral a mí y solo puedo verme reflejado en el cristal oscuro. Mis ojos divagan sobre mi facie, y tontamente me encuentro extrañado ante mi propia persona. Mi cabello negro en punta, perfectamente peinado, mi cuerpo enfundando en un traje gris, y mi cejo fruncido sobre mi frente, solo me afirman: Estás en la etapa de la madurez.

A mis 37 años, percibo que mis expectativas de vida están cambiando de ambiciosas a moderadas, ya no soy un adulto joven, y mi objetivo vital ahora es tener estabilidad, sentar cabeza.

Como es comprensible, no soy el único que ha cambiado en estos años, Trunks también lo ha hecho, mi amigo…

Él siempre fue el estratega entre los dos, el que permanecía serio cuando la situación lo requería. Sin embargo, ahora luce más taciturno que de costumbre, su actitud ha cambiado, al igual que su porte dominante, este se encuentra más presente que nunca, y no puedo evitar pensar que está ocultándose detrás de esta faceta del poderoso hombre de negocios que sabe exactamente qué es lo que hay que hacer.

 _"_ _Goten. Amo a Pan, por eso le pedí que fuese mi esposa"_

Si aquello que me dijo alguna vez fue una mentira, no debería extrañarme que las cosas llegaran a este punto. Pero si por el contrario se querían, y se casaron enamorados ¿Por qué pasaron estas cosas? ¿Qué fue lo que salió mal allí?

 _"_ _Trunks se fue de viaje, dijo que regresaría en una semana, así que… como no quiero quedarme en C.C. Vine aquí, a quedarme con abuelita, Milk"_

Ahora creo que ya no tiene caso que intente indagar en el asunto. ¿Qué ganaría yo con esto? Es decir ¿qué ganaríamos todos nosotros ya?

Nada.

Todas las sombras han salido a la luz de parte de cada uno. De modo que, aún si quisiéramos abogar por alguien ¿Por quién? Los dos tienen fallas. Nadie es inocente.

Como ya no tengo nada más para comprobar, me levanto del sillón en el cual estaba y me dirijo a la salida de la oficina.

 _"_ _¡¿Estás mintiendo?! ¡¿Por qué eres tan cruel conmigo?!"_

Aquel día quizá Pan inconscientemente reclamó todos los fallos de Trunks para con ella. Pero ninguno de nosotros caímos en cuenta de todo lo que implicaba ese reclamo. Todo el resentimiento que quizá Pan descargó en esa sola frase.

Tomo la perilla de la puerta en mis manos, giro la misma y la puerta se abre, sin embargo, mis piernas no parecen responder.

 _"_ _Goten… Desde hoy… no importará nadie más que nosotros dos"_

 _"_ _Bra…"_

 _"_ _Goten, aun quiero ser tu esposa. Te amo, nada ha cambiado. Son Goten. Se mi esposo"_

Bra… Tienes toda la razón. Esto es un asunto exclusivamente de ellos. Además, estoy seguro de que nadie más intervendrá aquí. No tenemos el derecho, y aunque lo tuviéramos, no tenemos ni el ánimo ni las fuerzas para hacer frente a esto. Al menos en mi caso particular, me limitaré a apoyar cualquier decisión que tomen.

—Adiós, Trunks—le digo, y él al parecer no responderá.

—Espera, Goten.

Giro mi cabeza en su dirección mientras él hace lo mismo. Parece dudar por momentos si continuar o no, gira por completo, acercándose hasta quedar a unos cuantos pasos de mí.

—Hermano—pausa antes de continuar—, yo lo siento.

Mi mano deja la perilla y se introduce en mi bolsillo, doy un leve suspiro y empiezo:

—Trunks. Ya te dije. Ustedes están solos ya, nadie dirá…

—Yo…—me interrumpe mientras se pasa una mano por la cabeza— no sé qué es lo que tengo que hacer.

 **POV DE MAI.**

 _"_ _¿Eso es todo lo que preguntarás?"_

 _"_ _Sí"_

Kami. Que persona tan extraña es esa chiquilla. Descargo mi peso sobre el sofá, mientras apoyo la nuca en el respaldo.

 _"_ _Si quieres saber si Andrew es…"_

 _"_ _No es de Trunks… él nunca negaría a un hijo suyo"_

—¿Para qué mierda me citó entonces?

Cierro los ojos y necesito ordenar mis ideas. Necesito pensar con claridad.

No creo que tan solo haya sido para preguntar algo tan estúpido.

 _"_ _¿Amas a Trunks?"_

 _"_ _Lo amo"_

Maldita sea. Quizá no debí decirle eso. Pero…

 _"_ _No estaba obligada a venir, y, aun así, está aquí"_

Estoy segura de que no buscaba solo eso. Así que es allí en donde la cuestión verdadera radica. ¿Qué demonios ganaba ella con eso?

 **FLASHBACK**.

Mi celular vibra en el sofá, lo tomo entre mis manos y me apresuro a contestar:

—Habla Mai.

—¿Por qué te reuniste con Pan?—pregunta Trunks en un tono de enfado al otro lado de la línea.

—Fue ella quien me buscó—me excuso—. Yo nunca…

—Pudiste no haber ido.

—Trunks…

—Esta es la última vez que lo haces—sentencia—. No te quiero cerca de Pan.

Sin que yo misma lo pueda evitar, me mofo ante sus reclamos.

—Esto no es gracioso—dice firme—. No lo repetiré otra vez.

—Es a ella a la que deberías ponerle límites—me defiendo.

Todo esto ha sido suficiente para mí

—¿Por qué me reclamas a mí?—recalco—. Fue Pan quién me citó, yo…

—¿Te obligó acaso?—pregunta y mi silencio ha dado a entender que no fue así.

 _"_ _No estoy aquí para pelear. Si lo quisiera, te habría citado en un terreno baldío"_

—Fuiste porque quisiste—completa su propia pregunta—. Así que no me des apelativos tan estúpidos.

La impotencia se apodera de mí cuando escucho lo último.

¿Cree que he caído en una trampa, acaso?

 _"_ _No somos tan disparejas en edad"_

 _"_ _Nunca fuimos tan cercanas para tratarnos con confianza"_

Sch. Mierda

Lo peor de todo es que al parecer tiene razón ¿Cómo no caí en cuenta antes de ese detalle?

 _"_ _De hecho, llegó antes de la hora prevista"_

Ella lo tenía planificado todo desde el inicio. Sabía que iría, planificó todo, ella…

¡Maldita controladora!

 _"…_ _Las buenas costumbres jamás se olvidan"_

 _"_ _Tiene razón, pero no creí que vendría"_

La sensación de sentirme humillada hace que quiera largarme a vomitar.

¿Yo? ¿Acaso he sido el títere de una niña?

Todo apunta a que sí.

Estoy furiosa con ella, con Trunks, conmigo misma. Además, quiero reclamarle el por qué Trunks se preocupa tanto si de todas maneras ya se sabe todo.

—Que quede claro, Mai. Mantente lejos.

—Trunks—mi labio inferior vuelve a temblar de impotencia—. ¡Vete a la mierda!

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

Si tanto le importaba esa mocosa engreída ¿por qué entonces alguna vez quiso dejarla por mí?

 **POV DE PAN.**

—Traje el pedido, Sra. Briefs.

—Oh, muchas gracias, Mathew.

El hombre deja las bolsas con compras sobre la isla de la cocina. Pretende retirarse pero ante mi insistencia de acompañarme, decide quedarse, y para mí sorpresa, decide ayudarme a cocinar.

El hombre no tardó nada en conseguir un delantal de cocina, arremangarse las mangas y unírseme a la labor.

Descargo el contenido de la bolsa, mientras Mathew retira el corcho de la botella de vino tinto.

—Un buen vino—empieza a hablar mientras yo empiezo a cortar vegetales—, según se dice, está en la manera en la que la uva ha sido pisada—comenta mientras vierte un poco del contenido en la cacerola—. Huele exquisito, este salmón sabrá muy bien.

—Eso tenlo por seguro. Apropósito, ¿En dónde aprendiste a cocinar tan bien, Mathew?—pregunto sorprendida por sus habilidades culinarias.

—Mi esposa…—dice—, es una excelente cocinera. Ella me enseñó.

—Mis créditos a tu esposa.

—Se los daré, Sra. Briefs.

 **POV DE TRUNKS.**

 _"_ _Piensa bien las cosas, eres bueno en eso, Trunks"_

 _"_ _Estoy tan desubicado, Goten. Realmente yo…"_

 _"_ _Si esperas que te dé un consejo, no lo haré. No tengo… la experiencia en casos como este"_

—Sr. Briefs. Estos son los últimos documentos que tiene que firmar el día de hoy.

—Sí, enseguida.

Después de entregárselos, mi asistente sale de la oficina, dejándome como el único individuo en este piso.

 _"_ _¿Recuerdas las travesuras que solíamos hacer? Pobre Bulma-san…"_

 **FLASHBACK.**

—¿A dónde fue Daniel?—pregunto mientras me siento en unos de los sillones distribuidos por la sala.

—¡Él está en una misión!—dice Mai desde la cocina—. ¡Ya sabes cómo es!

Asiento levemente y mis ojos logran enfocar una fotografía de Daniel en compañía de sus amigos del Servicio Militar de los Estados Unidos.

—¡¿A dónde fue ahora?!—pregunto.

—¡Lo enviaron a Irak!

—¿En serio?

—¡Sí. La fuerza aérea manda sobre su vida!—grita para contestar.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo?—pregunto.

—Por siete meses—dice sentándose enfrente de mí y dejando los bocados que ha traído entre brazos—. En fin—se encoge de hombros—. Lo que tiene ser la esposa de un militar. Ah, lamento no tener algo más que ofrecerte pero no suelo cocinar en la noche. Además, no me dijiste que venías, de ser así, hubiese preparado algo, Trunks.

—De hecho, vine por un viaje de negocios, la cita se canceló así que decidí venir por Daniel para salir a beber un par de cervezas.

—Es una lástima, él partió hace dos meses—dice con un deje melancolía en su voz—. Me preocupa.

—Sí, entiendo cómo te sientes, pero Daniel regresará bien, ya lo verás.

—Sí—asiente, le da un sorbo a su lata de gaseosa, acción que imito—. Ah ¿cómo has estado tú? ¿Qué tal tu vida de casado?

—Muy bien—contesto—. Creo que he tomado una buena decisión.

—¿Quién creyera de ti y la hija de los Son?

—¿Por qué lo dices, Mai?

—Por nada, simplemente que me sorprendiste. Nunca habría imaginado que te casarías con ella.

—Pues es mi situación, y estoy feliz con ella.

La conversación siguió avanzando, aunque ahora otro par de latas de cerveza—de una nueva docena—se nos han unido.

—Kami. Tres horas bebiendo—dice Mai—, te he de admitir que estoy empezando a ponerme un poco ebria.

—No tienes ni qué decirlo—recalco bebiendo de mi lata.

—Tú tampoco te salvas, Trunks.

—No, estoy acostumbrado a beber. Estoy sobrio.

—Ah… ¿Recuerdas todas las cosas que solíamos hacer cuando niños?

—Cómo no—recalco—. Mamá siempre solía enfadarse por las palmeras, por los animales, en fin.

—Sí—asiente—. Pobre Bulma-san… lo que tuvo que aguantar ¡Ah!—de pronto exclama—, ¡encontré un par de fotos de cuando éramos niños! Aguarda aquí, regreso enseguida—y así lo hizo. Se sentó a mi lado y empezamos a mirar el álbum.

—Recuerdo esta, es de mi cumpleaños número 10.

—Precisamente, Trunks.

Seguimos mirando las fotografías hasta que una en especial saltó a la vista.

—Ah... esa.

—¿Quién la tomó?—pregunté viendo a mí mismo en la edad de 12 años, sentado sobre la copa de una palmera, con Mai.

—Ah, fue Pilaf—contesta—. Fue en el cumpleaños de Bulma.

—Sí. Lo recuerdo. Para entonces todos creían que terminaríamos juntos—Suelto a risa.

—Sí. Pero en fin, voy por bocaditos para pasar la resaca. Vuelvo en un minuto.

Seguimos compartiendo un momento agradable, hasta que en un determinado momento, todo se volvió tan electrizante que terminamos besándonos.

Sé que ninguno de los dos está totalmente ebrio como para dejarle la culpa al alcohol, sin embargo, eso no logra hace que me separe de ella. Recargo mi peso sobre el de Mai, recostándola sobre el sillón, mientras continúo con mis besos sobre sus labios y el nacimiento de su barbilla.

Su sabor y olor propios mezclados con el aroma a alcohol son demasiado para mi olfato. Mi mano, intrépida se atreve a deslizarse por sus muslos, y ahora sé que, si ella me lo permite, no hay poder que me detenga de hacer lo que viene a continuación.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

Tomándome la cabeza en las dos manos, pego mi frente al escritorio.

Maldición.

De no haber dormido con ella aquella noche y las que siguieron, nada de esto habría pasado, tendría una vida tranquila, normal con mi esposa y con mi hija. Pero estoy seguro, no solo yo, sino también Mai con Daniel y su hijo Andrew.

 **FLASHBACK.**

 **—** Trunks. Tenemos que hablar—dice Pan de manera seria, cruzada de brazos en el umbral del armario.

—Tengo una cita—sentencio acomodándome la chaqueta sobre los hombros—. Lo hablamos luego.

Paso de ella para tomar mi billetera colocada sobre el buró y disponerme a salir.

—¡Trunks Briefs te estoy hablando!—alza la voz furibunda, al instante retorno mi vista hacia ella, quien luce de brazos cruzados y labios unidos en una firme línea recta mientras se me acerca de manera intimidante. Acortando la distancia entre nosotros y haciendo sonar sus tacones sobre el piso.

—Trunks. Yo te he tolerado muchas cosas, porque sé lo difícil que es tu trabajo—empieza—. Sé cuan complicado debe ser estar al mando de C.C…

—Pan, no quiero discu...

—Estoy hablando yo, por favor—me interrumpe, si alguien me lo preguntara, podría contestarle que casi puedo oírla rechinar entre dientes—, lo que hiciste hoy fue…

—¿Qué hice? ¿Qué fue tan grave?—replico. Es oficial, me ha sacado que quicio realmente, de nuevo—. ¿Eh? ¿Faltar al cumpleaños de tu abuela es tan grave?

—Ah… No es el hecho de no haber ido. Todos te comprendemos que tienes muchas cosas que hacer, pero lo que me enoja es esta actitud que tienes justo ahora—dice y no puedo evitar fruncir el cejo.

—¿A qué te refieres? Así soy yo.

—No puedes ni siquiera ofrecer una mísera disculpa, al contrario, tú eres el que resulta más enfadado.

—¡¿Entonces qué quieres que diga, eh?! ¡¿Quieres una hipócrita disculpa?! ¡Si eso quieres… lamento no haber estado en el dichoso cumpleaños de tu abuela!

—¡Trunks!—vuelve a alzar la voz, pero al contrario de antes, ahora empieza a sollozar—. ¡Hoy fue mi graduación! ¡La dichosa fiesta era por mi graduación, no era el cumpleaños de mi abuela! ¡Te lo dije toda la semana!—alza la voz exasperada.

 _"_ _Trunks. El miércoles me gradúo. Es a la tres de la tarde, y luego iremos a celebrar a casa de mi abuela"_

Mierda.

Se me olvidó por completo.

—Esto era todo el asunto—dice finalmente, dejando caer sus brazos a cada lado de su cuerpo aun enfundando en aquel vestido.

—Pan…

—Ya puedes irte si quieres—gira sobre sus talones para adentrarse en el armario.

—Mierda. En verdad lo siento, Pan. Yo… lo olvidé por completo, Pan…

—Me estoy cansando—dice girando levemente en mi dirección—. Mis asuntos también son importantes. Ya no tolero tu actitud de indiferencia, Trunks.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

Quizá ese fue un evento premonitorio para no haber salido de casa al día siguiente que Pan se fue de viaje para su firma de libros, pero para aquel entonces, yo tenía otros planes.

 **FLASHBACK.**

—Creí que no vendrías—dice apartándose de la nave para encaminarse hacia mí—. Ya iba a regresar a New York.

—Mai. Tuve un ligero contratiempo en la oficina. Lamento llegar tarde.

—No te preocupes, de todas maneras, estamos puntuales para ver la siguiente ronda de peleas.

—Sí—asiento, y ella encapsula la nave, guardándola finalmente en su bolsa—, Entonces, vamos.

—Ajá. Por cierto ¿cómo es que conociste ese sitio, eh? Tengo que agradecerte el haber ganado algo de dinero allí, Trunks.

—Ah…

 _"_ _Sé que te gustan las carreras de coches, Trunks. Pero quiero llevarte a un lugar diferente, que sé, te encantará"_

 _"_ _¿A dónde iremos, Pan?"_

—¡Trunks!—me llama la atención Mai para sacarme de mis cavilaciones—. Dime.

—Ah… por unos amigos.

Llegamos al lugar repleto de personas.

Atravesamos aquel callejón, y nos adentramos en el pequeño graderío que rodeaba el ring. El presentador se estaba explayando y técnicamente desgarrándose la garganta para anuncia a los próximos competidores.

Mai y yo nos sentamos entre las primeras filas, cuando de pronto, para mí jodida suerte, la amiga de Pan, Mía, apareció en el escenario.

¿Cómo demonios no pensé que ella estaría aquí?

 _"_ _Ella es una amiga de muchos años, Trunks. Y maneja las apuestas aquí."_

Por mí jodida suerte.

Mía miró hacia nuestra dirección, nuestros ojos se encontraron brevemente y ella logró reconocerme. Aunque fue brevemente, sus ojos divagaron sobre mí. Nuestra corta distancia me permitió ver cómo su cejo se frunció apenas vio a Mai junto a mí, nada dejaba lugar a dudas de que ella y yo éramos pareja.

—¡Sch!—dijo a través del micrófono—. ¡Esperemos una buena purga! ¡Señores, denme sus billetes!

El público vitoreó, al poco tiempo las peleas empezaron, al igual que la sensación de sentirme incómodamente observado.

Giré en su dirección y Mía ni siquiera disimuló que me estaba observando fijamente. Le mantuve la mirada y ella dio una media sonrisa acompañada de una negación de su cabeza, lo siguiente que supe a continuación fue verla desparecer de la escena, no sin antes levantar muy en alto su dedo medio. Manifestándome su inconformidad.

—¡Wow!¡Gané! ¡Gané!—gritó Mai a mi lado— ¡Iré a cobrar mi premio!

El tiempo pasó y era hora de retirarnos, salimos del sitio para ser envueltos por el frío del exterior.

—Es la 01:00 a.m—anuncia Mai, me permito sonreírle y lo siguiente que supe fue que me empujaron fuertemente por la espalda.

No necesitaba confirmar quién era el responsable, lo sabía por su ki.

—¿Cómo….? ¡¿Cómo pueden ser tan miserables?!—exclamó Daniel furibundo.

Ante el escándalo, las personas que salían del evento empezaron a aglutinarse, formando un círculo a nuestro alrededor.

—Tú—me señaló encolerizado— ¡¿No que estabas felizmente casado?! ¡¿Ya te aburriste de tu esposa, acaso?!

—Daniel. Vamos a otro sitio—intento dialogar, pero conociendo a mi amigo, sé que será imposible.

—Eres basura, Trunks—señaló antes de encaminarse hacia nosotros, tomar a Mai por el brazo y arrastrarla consigo a la fuerza mientras ella no deja de intentar zafarse de su agarre.

—¡Daniel! ¡Suéltame, por un demonio!

—¡Cállate, Mai. Tienes muchas cosas que explicar!

—¡Daniel!—me interpongo en su camino, tratando de que la suelte.

—Tú no te metas—Amenaza—. ¡Es mi jodida esposa!—se viene un golpe, uno que pude haber detenido, pero decido dejarle descargar su rabia y furia en mí—. ¡¿Ahora sientes compasión por mí?! ¡Defiéndete!

Me imparte otra ronda de golpes, mismos que acepto gustoso, no quiero hacerle daño.

—¡Eres un cabrón! ¡Es mi esposa!

Los espectadores solo se limitan a alentar a Daniel para que me golpee con más fuerza, y otros me alientan a defenderme.

—¡Ya basta, Daniel!—Mai lo agarra por el hombro para intentar frenarlo.

—¡¿Qué dirás, Mai?!

—Daniel…

—¡Solo eres su puta personal, date cuenta!—le dice tomándola del antebrazo para zarandearla con fuerza, y decido que es suficiente.

Empezamos la pelea, dándonos de golpes en medio de la tierra arenosa.

—¡Ya basta ustedes dos!—sisea Mai conjuntamente con un par de hombres que intentan separarnos, más no lo logran. En lugar de aquello, Daniel, en un mal movimiento o quizá no, logra estamparle una atroz cachetada en la cara, veo a Mai caer de bruces al suelo con su labio inferior sangrante—. ¡¿Qué te ha faltado, eh?! ¡¿Quieres dinero, acaso?!—reclama mientras la toma por la nuca con agresividad.

—Daniel. Detente—pido pero el hombre está llevado por la furia.

—Daniel… ah… Podemos hablar esto en otro lugar. Daniel… por favor…

—¡¿Qué, Mai?! ¡¿Negarás que te has estado revolcando con él?—Él levanta su puño en la dirección de Mai, pero decide bajarla enseguida.

—Daniel—intento hacerlo entrar en razón, pero el enfurecido hombre vuelve a golpearme con lo que tenga a su disposición.

Continuamos con los golpes hasta que después de un par de ellos, él cae tendido sobre la arena.

El público vitorea mi triunfo, más yo estoy concentrado en sentir la energía de Daniel, sin éxito alguno.

—Daniel —me arrodillo ante él para intentar hacerlo reaccionar. Me está preocupando—. Daniel—intento nuevamente.

Maldición. Es hora de que reaccione.

—Daniel—vuelvo a zarandearlo, pero nada parece funcionar.

—¡El tipo no reacciona! ¡Una ambulancia!—grita alguien—. ¡Alguien llame a una ambulancia!

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

Rotura de Bazo.

Esa fue la causa de muerte de Daniel, provocada por un mal golpe que yo le di, no medí mi fuerza y esa había sido la consecuencia.

Si tan solo tuviera las esferas, podría enmendar mi error, pero nada puedo hacer excepto haberme hecho cargo económicamente de su hijo.

 _"_ _Dicen que cuando un hombre justo muere, cientos de inocentes se le suman"_

Ahora ese pensamiento no estaba tan alejado de la realidad, debido a que, mi Yunny siendo tan inocente de todo pecado murió. Así que…

Mis pensamientos se ven interrumpidos por la vibración de mi celular, un par de mensajes afloran.

 **POV DE PAN.**

—¿Y esto, Sra. Briefs?

—Ah, esa carne a la parrilla déjala allí, Mathew. Lo tuyo está empacado en un tupper. Por favor, llévaselo a tu esposa.

—Muchas gracias.

—A ti, me ayudaste a cocinarlo, es justo que te lleves una porción.

—Le agradezco. Ah… ya he enviado un mensaje al Sr. Briefs.

—Sí. No te preocupes por nada, yo hablaré con él.

—En fin, me despido.

Apenas él salió, me dirigí a mi habitación para mudarme de ropa, un par de jeans y un buso blanquecino de lana eran suficientes, al mirarme en el espejo solo pude darme una sonrisa. Mi cabello ahora recogido en una media cola, con mi habitual flequillo cubriendo mi frente, me hicieron recordarme a los veinte años en mi luna de miel en París, aquella vez lo primero que había hecho era verme reflejada en el ventanal con dirección a la Torre Eiffel.

Justo en se momento sentí la energía de Trunks en la planta baja, así que me encaminé a la sala justo a tiempo para recibirlo.

Lo hice pasar al comedor y empezamos a comer en medio de un incómodo silencio. Después de degustar el plato favorito de Trunks: carne asada. Decidí que ya había sido suficiente.

—Trunks—comencé—. El motivo de esta cena es porque he tomado una decisión que sé, es la mejor para los dos.

—¿A qué te refieres? No me has comentado nada.

—Lo hago ahora, escucha hasta el final—él asiente y yo continúo—. Ambos nos equivocamos, nosotros cometimos muchos errores, y lo que es peor, arrastramos consigo a personas que no lo merecían. Sé que todo esto es difícil de superar y…

—Pan—pretende interrumpir, se ha dado cuenta a dónde quiero llegar.

—Pero… ¿Sabes?—mi voz llega a traicionarme por leves momentos, pero me repongo enseguida—. No todo ha sido malo, en estos… casi 11 años juntos, hubieron muchas cosas muy buenas por las cuales pasamos. Trunks, me has enseñado y he aprendido mucho viviendo contigo. Por ejemplo, como el ser más astuta en los negocios—me permito sonreírle levemente— y entre muchas otras cosas. Además… concebimos a Yunny, y créeme que eso ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado y lo cual te agradezco. Es por eso que he hecho esta cena para los dos… en el futuro… podríamos necesitar unirnos para combatir al enemigo. Por eso no quiero que terminemos en malos términos. No quiero que...—brevemente me permito limpiar el rastro de las lágrimas que inevitablemente han caído—… haya rencores entre los dos. No después de todo por lo que hemos pasado.

—¿Estás diciendo que…?—con el cejo característico suyo, me da una mirada de sentencia.

—Quiero el divorcio—listo, lo que tanto temí todo el día, está pasando. Lo he dicho.

—¿Qué?

—Trunks… tú y yo… nos hemos mentido tanto… no quiero que terminemos odiándonos.

—¿Es lo que quieres?

—Sí. Lo necesitamos—afirmo, Trunks baja la cabeza, aparta su plato vacío de sí y cruzando los dedos debajo de su mentón, lanza la pregunta:

—¿Te reunirás con él?—pregunta en un bajo tono de voz.

—Trunks…

—¿Es eso?—inquiere levantando la vista.

Me atrevo a denegar.

—Es por esta situación—declaro—, tú y yo, hemos perdido la confianza el uno en el otro para siquiera intentarlo otra vez.

El ambiente se llena de tensión, y el silencio hace aparición nuevamente para hacerse más duradero que antes.

—Trunks…

—Lo tendrás. Empezaremos a tramitarlo.

—Gracias—Termino por secarme el rostro y le doy un par de sorbos a mi copa de vino—Me iré en un momento.


	29. Chapter 29

**INMORAL. SOMBRAS.**

 **CHAPTER 29.**

 **POV DE TRUNKS.**

"Sr. Juez. Mi cliente, la señora Son, declara diferencias irreconciliables."

Kami.

Obligatoriamente, doy un profundo suspiro mientras mis ojos no pueden apartarse de la copia del acta de divorcio, al igual que mi mano no puede soltar el vaso con Bourbon.

[Referencia: DIVORCIO Y LIQUIDACIÓN DE SOCIEDAD CONYUGAL]

Como si en algo pudiera mitigar mi dolor, vuelvo a leer la maldita acta. Aunque, todo lo que hace es destrozarme. Quién me viera no dejaría de pensar que esto es patético en verdad.

[…Nosotros, casados en sociedad conyugal vigente acudimos a usted para manifestar con fundamento en lo dispuesto en el Artículo 34 de la Ley 962 de 810 y su Decreto Reglamentario 4436 de 810, hemos decidido por mutuo y común acuerdo llevar a cabo nuestro divorcio y liquidar la sociedad conyugal]

Ahora, por fin, llego a ver las dimensiones del desastre que causé.

"¿Algunas consideraciones preliminares, señores Briefs y Son?"

"Solo las expuestas en el documento, Sr. Juez"

Tuve la oportunidad, muchas en verdad de enmendar mis errores, y duele como el infierno el admitir que yo fui el primero en equivocarme, y nunca haberle dado todo lo que ella merecía.

"Solo un jodido par de horas, Trunks. No creo que pida demasiado con eso"

Ahora es demasiado tarde como para que ella me disculpe, de lo contrario, no habría solicitado el divorcio.

Mismo que me atormenta cada vez que cierro los ojos. Mierda ¿cómo no pude haberme dado cuenta antes de todo esto?

"Ambas partes declaran que de su unión no se procrearon hijos en común"

Demonios.

Debo dejar de pensar en ella. Me repito a mí mismo que no debería estar haciendo esto, pero… no puedo dejar de leer una y otra vez, hasta ya tengo grabada cada cláusula escrita.

"¡Sr. Briefs. Cadena de noticias MJ. Díganos ¿El divorcio es inevitable?!"

Me hubiera gustado decirles que no, que era una falsedad, pero…

El celular vuelve a vibrar sobre el escritorio, pero al igual que en el transcurso de estos días, decido dejar que la persona que esté al otro lado de la línea se canse de intentarlo. Si es algo importante, mi secretaria ya tendría que estar enviando correos.

Así que, de seguro es mi madre.

[CLÁUSULA SEGUNDO.- RESIDENCIA.- Que mediante el presente acuerdo y como consecuencia del divorcio, cada uno podrá establecer su propio domicilio y residencia sin interferencia del otro y tendrá derecho a su completa privacidad; así como a rehacer su vida sentimental sin la intervención de la otra parte.]

Mientras más leo el acta de divorcio, más quiero largarme a llorar.

[Leído el texto anterior manifestamos nuestra conformidad con el mismo y firmamos hoy primero (1) de Junio del año ochocientos diez (810). Atentamente, Trunks Briefs y Son Pan.]

—Sch—Al diablo. Ya no lo resisto más y el primer par de lágrimas se me escapan.

"Están legalmente divorciados. Señores, pueden retirarse."

—¡No!

Finalmente, me desplomo sobre el sillón de mi escritorio, con el nudo en mi garganta y las lágrimas surcando mis mejillas.

—Pan.

"Se levanta la sesión. Señores, está disuelto el matrimonio"

Nadie entiende. Bra y mamá quisieron darme apoyo a su manera, sé que piensan que es lo mejor, pero…

Ellas no entienden.

—¡P-pan! Eres… todo lo que tengo y… me… me dejaste…

Me importa una mierda si alguien me escucha ya. Estoy en mi puta casa.

"Muchas gracias por haber hecho llevadero este proceso, Trunks"

"De nada"

No me importa si soy un desgraciado egoísta por esto, pero… ¡Maldición! No debí haber firmado.

"Trunks, te deseo lo mejor que este mundo tenga, te lo mereces, eres un buen hombre"

—Yo te necesito conmigo, Pan—finalmente, he terminado estampando mi mano sobre el escritorio y éste, inevitablemente termina desplomándose—. P-pan…

"No creo que seremos padres, Trunks. Kami. Será el trabajo más difícil del mundo. Desde ya se lo advierto, Sr. CEO"

Mi cuerpo sollozante tiembla de impotencia mientras no dejo de pasearme las manos por la cara y por el pelo en un intento de controlar mis sentimientos y mis lágrimas que parecen no querer detenerse.

En estos días me doy cuenta que, no creo poder soportar este sitio sin Pan.

"Tu abuela me odia, Pan"

"¿Por qué dices eso?"

"Por la mirada que me dio, creo que no seré nunca su favorito"

"No digas tonterías, Trunks. Te conoce desde antes de que nacieras. Ella está un poco conmovida por esto, pero se adaptará. Yo te amo y eso es lo que debe pesar más."

 **FLASHBACK.**

—¿Estás bien?—pregunto.

—¿Es normal estar adolorida?

—Ah…—me ha tomado con la guardia baja ante esa pregunta, lo peor de todo es que ella lo sabe e ingeniosamente su lengua viperina ha ganado—. No lo sé—trato de evadir el tema, pero Pan ríe a todo pulmón mientras se coloca sobre mi pecho, con los brazos doblados debajo de su mentón a manera de apoyo.

"Trunks. Hay algo que… no te he dicho"

"¿Qué cosa? Pan. Si no eres virgen eso no…"

"Es precisamente eso, es porque lo soy"

—Espero no haberte decepcionado—dice una vez que se ha recuperado de su propia broma y me ha sacado de mis recuerdos de la noche anterior.

—No, nena ¿por qué?—pregunto tomando un mechón de su cabello azabache.

—Bueno… yo no tenía experiencia en… bueno… esto—dice apartando su vista de la mía—. Yo… he estado muy nerviosa y creo que, bueno… quizá no pude…

—Nena—la interrumpo, entiendo a dónde quiere llegar, cree que no lo disfruté. Si supiera que gocé quitándole el virgo.

Coloco mi brazo debajo de mi cabeza, y logro angularla para verla mejor. Mi dedo pulgar se dirige hacia su labio inferior, el cuál acaricio, y continúo: —. Ha sido lo mejor. Te diré… el sexo fue genial, mucho más que excelente.

—¡Trunks!—chilla roja de la vergüenza—. No digas cosas como esas.

—No hay de qué avergonzarse, al fin y al cabo estamos casados ¿o no?

—Sí, pero… —no creo que lo haga apropósito siquiera, pero… su labio inferior atrapado entre sus incisivos me está haciendo perder la cordura, está provocándome nuevamente.

Esto es lo que amo de Pan, y lo que precisamente me atrae de ella.

¿Qué haría yo sin esa inteligente boca suya?

Tiene constantemente dando vueltas a mi cabeza.

—Pero… te diré—le susurro—. Me gustó mucho tu estreches.

—Ah… ¡Kami!—chilla nuevamente antes de golpearme en el pecho—. Deja esa boca sucia.

—No oí que te quejaras anoche.

—Ah… eso fue anoche—replica divertida y sonrojada hasta las orejas. Cosa que me da gracia y también me le uno.

—Nena—la llamo y ella me sonríe entusiasmada.

Kami. Que distracción más grande el tenerla solo para mí.

—¿Ibas a decir algo, Trunks?—pregunta feliz— ¿Eh?

—Ah, sí. Tirémonos otro polvo.

—¿Eh?—inquiere con la ceja levantada—. ¿Polvo?

—Pan Briefs. Hay mucho que tienes que aprender.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

Los recuerdos de muchas de nuestras noches juntos me enloquecerán porque mientras más sobrevienen, un sentimiento de desesperación y vacío me invade.

Soledad.

Si es esto, no me gusta.

"Acaríciame el cabello"

"Trunks, eso nunca te gustó"

Ahora me doy cuenta de que fui un bastardo, debo admitir, muy a mí pesar que, no solía darle la atención que ella merecía. Y, ahora quiero esos momentos de vuelta. La necesito a ella, a la mujer fuerte y buena que el otro día salió del juzgado deseándome suerte.

"¿Algo más que agregar de parte del Sr. Briefs?"

"No, mi cliente no exige nada"

Ni yo mismo me creo que haya sido capaz de mantenerme tan sereno en aquel juzgado.

Pero ahora, solo me permito llorar.

Odio esta soledad, odio todo lo que va a ser mi vida sin Pan. Ya subí a mi habitación y la cama vacía no me gustó para nada, es más, la detesto ahora. Y, como si aquello no fuera suficiente, la sensación de pérdida no desaparece y me detesto por haberle concedido el divorcio, pero…

Ella quería eso.

¿Qué otra cosa podía haber hecho por Pan?

Ya bastante ha pasado por mi causa. Porque, de no haberla llevado a vivir en C.C. De no haber sido indiferente, nada de esto estaría pasando.

Demonios.

Parece que traigo una maldición encima, todo lo que toco, con seguridad se muere, Pan y Yunny son la viva prueba de eso.

Sé que Pan me amaba, lo demostraba siempre que podía pero yo…

"No tenemos tiempo para niñerías como esas, papá. Tenemos responsabilidades"

Yo mismo jodí mi suerte y mi buena fortuna. A la par, mi niña Yunny también fue el motivo de mi alegría, pero al igual que a su madre, la desgracia cayó sobre ella.

Las amé a las dos y ahora ninguna se quedó conmigo, porque parece que se dieron cuenta de que estar conmigo es una mierda.

Así que en el fondo, aunque no lo acepte completamente, comprendo el por qué Pan dijo: Ya no más.

"Trunks. Quiero el divorcio"

"Lo tendrás. Empezaremos a tramitarlo"

—¡Sch!—una risa nerviosa me sobreviene en medio del llanto—. Ay, Trunks Briefs—me digo a mí mismo.

Quiero conseguir dejar de llorar, muerdo mi tembloroso labio inferior pero nada parece funcionar.

"La Señora Son no exige nada debido a que ella misma asumirá sus propios gastos, tales como alimentación, vestido, habitación, y cualquier otro concepto que comprenda esta obligación"

Pan…. Independiente hasta el final.

El par de golpes a la puerta y el ki que siento detrás de ella tampoco son suficientes para que el nudo en mi garganta y las lágrimas se detengan.

—¿Sr. Briefs?—llama del otro lado.

—No estoy para nadie. Vete.

Esa simple frase debería ser suficiente para que el hombre detrás de la puerta de media vuelta y se largue, pero no, él decide quedarse allí.

¿Acaso ha perdido la razón?

¿Quiere perder su empleo acaso?

—Mathew—digo autoritariamente—. Vete.

—Sr…

—¡Lárgate!—exijo—. Si no lo haces yo…

—Con gusto, señor—Responde siendo consciente de que mi amenaza va para un despido—, aun así, me quedaré con usted.

No estoy de humor para sus tonterías.

—Mathew.

—Sr. Briefs—empieza—, mañana debe tomar un avión—informa, sabe que estoy bebiendo, y a manera de recomendación atina a decir eso.

—Sch. Si es todo, ya puedes irte.

—Usted en realidad es admirable, Sr. Briefs—de pronto dice, y yo mismo me extraño de su premisa.

¿Qué mierda ha dicho?

Decido quedarme estático en mi sitio mientras rápidamente me seco el rastro de lágrimas de la cara.

¿Acaso se está burlando de mí?

Él sabe que soy una mierda, que la cagué en grande y aun así me dice que soy increíble.

¿A qué demonios está jugando?

—¿Sr. Briefs, me está oyendo?—vuelve a llamar—. Aun si me despide, se lo diré de todas maneras. El amor…—empieza—, es efímero en verdad, tarda en llegar y se va tan pronto—dice y juro que no tengo ni la menor pizca de paciencia para soportar su mierda o lo que pretenda decir con su basura de filosofía—. A lo que quiero llegar es que, lo admiro porque sé lo difícil que fue para usted el haber tomado esa decisión.

—Termina ya, Mathew—exijo—y cuando lo hagas, me dejas solo.

—Llorar por amor es aceptable, créame que no es denigrante ni humillante. Sr. Briefs—vuelve a nombrarme—. Usted… debe amarla demasiado para haberle dado el divorcio.

¿Alguien lo duda acaso?

Evidentemente la amo, demasiado, de lo contrario, nunca lo habría hecho. De no ser así, no estaría aquí llorando porque ella se ha ido ¿o no? Mathew sigue hablando pero ni siquiera he prestado atención a sus palabras.

"No estoy enfadada porque pongas a Mathew a seguirme las 24 horas del día, Trunks. Al fin y al cabo, él es un hombre de confianza. Te conoce muy bien para hacer justo lo que tú quieres."

Aflojándome la corbata y aun en contra de lo que me dicta mi orgullo, me encamino hacia la puerta y decido cederle el paso. El hombre se levanta del suelo en el que estaba, pasa de mí y se detiene a pocos pasos.

—Sr. Briefs—dice tomando la botella en sus manos—. Beberé con usted. Claro, si me lo permite, nadie debe beber solo.

"Trunks. Aun si no tienes hambre, te sientas y me acompañas. Nadie debe comer solo."

—Sr…—me ofrece un vaso con el líquido embriagante, lo cual acepto y de un solo trago me lo he terminado.

Mathew tiene razón, llorar no es vergonzoso, tampoco lo es que mi hombre de confianza me vea en este estado de vulnerabilidad.

Sé que esto no saldrá de estas paredes.

—Salud, Sr. Briefs—regreso el gesto, y después de un par de consejos de su parte, el hombre pasa un brazo por mis hombros para dejar un par de palmeadas.

—No sé qué sucederá, Sr. Briefs. Pero… este hombre no es usted, además, a la Sra. Son nunca le gustó verlo en este estado.

"Sra. Son"

—Debe odiarme ¿No es así, Mathew?

—No, señor—dice—si lo hiciera, créame que lo hubiera dejado en la calle—dice a manera de broma, cosa que logra hacerme reír—. Es más, la actitud de la Sra. Son es la más extraña que jamás presencié. Sr. Si me lo permite, pienso que…

—La quiero de regreso, Mathew—declaro cuando entiendo lo que quiere decir—. La quiero conmigo.

 **POV DE PAN.**

"Estoy hospedada en un hotel, mamá. Estoy bien, así que no te preocupes"

"Me alegra mucho, hija. ¿Quieres que vayamos por ti?"

"No, mamá, no se preocupen. Viajaré a Japón dentro de quince días. No puedo ir ahora porque tengo que finiquitar algunas cosas aquí"

Desempaco una de mis maletas sobre la cama y ahora todo luce completamente desordenado. Entre las muchas cosas que afloran ahora sobre el cobertor, puedo encontrar las cápsulas con más de mis pertenecías dentro, así que me apresuro a lanzarlas todas sobre la cama para ordenarlas dentro de cada maleta.

Al menos de este modo, tendré la mente ocupada hasta antes de las dos de la tarde.

"¿Estás segura, Pan? ¿No hay otra solución aparte del divorcio?"

"Ann. No hay. Además, él estará bien sin mí"

 **FLASHBACK.**

—Mamá…—empiezo, interrumpiendo así la amena videoconferencia que mi mamá y yo estábamos teniendo. Ella me conoce muy bien como para saber que diré algo importante, así que solo atina a guardar silencio y fruncir el cejo sobre su frente—. Yo… me divorciaré de Trunks.

El silencio se manifiesta, los ojos azules de mi madre en ningún momento dejan los míos, y tan solo dice:

—Hablémoslo personalmente. Ven a casa.

No me tomó más de tres horas a máxima velocidad. Para cuando llegué nada en el mundo me habría preparado para lo que vendría.

Inconscientemente, me puse a temblar.

Mis abuelos y mis padres estaban sentados en la sala de mi casa, di una reverencia y enseguida me senté enfrente de ellos, dispuesta a escuchar sus reclamos, en especial, de parte de mi abuela.

La situación irónica me haría reír en otra situación, más no lo haría en esta.

Me recordé a mí mismo, y a Trunks, sentando a mi lado. Cuando vinimos a anunciar nuestro noviazgo y después nuestro compromiso. Y ahora, venía a anunciar mi divorcio.

—Pan—empezó mi madre—. Quiero que entiendas el por qué cité a tus abuelos. Están al tanto de todo.

—Sí—asentí en mi lugar. Mis manos heladas producto del nerviosismo, se movían un tanto inquietas, así que las junté y las coloqué en medio de mis muslos.

—Tu mamá …—intervino ahora mi padre—. Nos dijo que quieres divorciarte.

—Sí—volví a asentir.

—¿Así que todo ha terminado?—inquiere mi papá, ante lo cual, solo puedo asentir nuevamente—. ¿Trunks está al tanto de esto?

—Aún no, papá, pero… se lo diré lo más pronto posible—sus miradas son épicas, así que decido defender mi argumento—. Mamá, papá, abuelos. Yo quiero que entiendan que esta decisión no es tomada a la ligera—declaro—, he evaluado varios puntos importantes y esta es la decisión a la cual llegué. Creo es la mejor, si he de ser sincera, no creo que podamos seguir adelante con todo lo que ha pasado, si lo hacemos, terminaremos odiándonos mutuamente, y no quiero eso. No después de todo por lo que hemos pasado juntos, al menos quiero que podamos aún apreciar en un ínfima parte los buenos momentos.

Además, estoy consciente de que mis errores son demasiados para siquiera estar aquí en frente de ustedes, aun así, se han tomado el tiempo de escucharme. Familia, quiero que ustedes sepan que les agradezco el interés que siempre han tenido por mis asuntos.

Quizá para ustedes la sola idea de un divorcio sean inconcebible, y lo entiendo, pero en verdad, consideren que es la mejor. Además, si estoy aquí es para informarles mi decisión, porque respeto lo que digan, pero… si ustedes no están de acuerdo con que dé el siguiente paso, les pido, tomen en consideración todas las cosas que pasaron, aunque sea doloroso el recordar. Se darán cuenta que… es lo mejor, y…

—Solo tengo una pregunta—me interrumpe mi abuela—. Y considero que es la más importante—dice con absoluta calma, algo raro en ella, creí que estallaría de rabia al concebir siquiera la idea de un divorcio—. Quiero que me contestes con honestidad.

—Sí, abuela.

Ella pausa antes de preguntar, y todos nosotros estamos expectantes de lo que preguntará.

—Pan—empieza—. Ni tu madre ni yo, nunca pensamos que fuese un error casarte con Trunks—dice y obligatoriamente frunzo el cejo—. Quizá sea porque nosotras nos casamos relativamente muy jóvenes, así que comprendíamos lo maduro que uno se puede llegar a ser a esa edad para tomar una decisión como casarse, al menos estando profundamente enamorada. Por eso aceptamos con toda naturalidad tu decisión para entonces porque te conocíamos muy bien, sabíamos que estabas muy segura de amarlo, de lo contrario, niña, por cómo eres, tú jamás harías algo sin pensar, y nunca tomarías una decisión por impulso.

Te pareces bastante a tu madre—continúa—, Videl ha llenado de alegría a mi Gohan, lo cual le agradezco mucho. Y sé que tú seguramente intentaste hacer lo mismo con tu… con Trunks.

—Madre…—susurra mi mamá ante la declaración de mi abuela.

—Nunca te lo he dicho, Videl. Pero, te agradezco el que seas la esposa de mi Gohan, él no pudo haber escogido esposa mejor—ninguno se habría esperado lo que vino a continuación: Un efusivo abrazo de mi mamá para con mi abuela.

—Oh, Milk-san.

Después de aquella escena, mi abuela continuó:

—Lamentablemente, Pan. Muchas cosas, por más que las intentes no terminan como tú las quieres, no puedes tener el control de todo. Por eso, hoy te digo que, conociendo lo obstinada que eres, sé que ya no tienes nada más que te quede por hacer ¿o sí?—pregunta, ante lo cual solo asiento—. Lo sabía. Si estás diciendo que quieres separarte es porque ya lo has intentado todo y aun así, no fue suficiente.

—Abuela...

—Ahora… ¿Ya no lo amas?—pregunta finalmente.

Los ojos de todos los presentes se clavan en mí, esperando la respuesta. Trago grueso por lo que parecen ser insufribles minutos de agonía.

—¿Pan?—me llama mi abuela—. Porque de lo contrario, todavía, aunque sea mínima, habría una oportunidad.

Levanto mi vista, antes clavada en mis manos entre mis muslos, y con naturalidad respondo:

—Ya no—declaro—. Les diré, estoy cansada de…

—¿Estás cansada de Trunks o de lo que pasó?—inquiere esta vez mi mamá.

—Mamá… me cansé de todo. Estoy harta de esta situación.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

Ahora, oficialmente estaba divorciada, y creo que esta decisión nos ha quitado un gran peso de encima a ambos.

Una verdad, de seguro relativa para él, pero ¿qué hay de mí?

"Es un hecho, ya no es un rumor. Se confirma oficialmente el final de una de las parejas más duraderas del mundo de la farándula internacional. El CEO de C.C. Trunks Briefs y la Best Seller, Son Pan. Han finiquitado su matrimonio, después de once años de estar juntos…"

Debo admitir que todo resultó mejor de lo que esperaba. Yo, quizá por escribir, me había imaginado una escena llena de dramas y conflictos, pero afortunadamente, todo esto terminó en los mejores términos, conociendo bien a Trunks, él también sabe que es lo mejor.

Es increíble pensar en cómo han pasado los años e inevitablemente las palabras de mi abuela vuelven a resonar en mi cabeza.

"Lamentablemente las cosas nunca funcionan como uno se las espera"

Definitivamente, nuestra relación cumplía con aquel axioma, y le añadía uno más, como el de: Polos opuestos se atraen.

—Ah—me permito dar un profundo suspiro mientras cada prenda va tomando su respectivo lugar.

"¿Qué harás de ahora en adelante, Pan?"

"Mamá…"

Estoy consciente de que será complicado, porque aunque no quiera recordar más a Trunks, su sombra siempre estará conmigo, al menos así me lo manifiestan las cápsulas con el logo de C.C sobre mi cama.

"¿Así que este es tu concepto de moralidad?"

"Bra…"

 **FLASHBACK.**

—Quieres que perdonen tus errores, pero no puedes perdonar los ajenos ¿Así que este es tu concepto de moralidad?—me dice Bra apenas nos encontramos en el vestíbulo de la corte—. Aunque, debería agradecértelo, y no te he de negar que estoy feliz porque mi hermano se está librando de una…—pausar antes continuar. Acomoda su bolsa sobre sus hombros y mirándome fijamente continúa—Eres peor de lo que pensé, Pan. Menos mal te queda un poco de vergüenza como para no haber exigido nada. Sch. ¿Cómo no vi antes que no eres más que bazofia?

Me da una última mirada despectiva, gira sobre sus tacones y emprende marcha.

—Si yo fuera Trunks, en este momento me iría a hacer una gran fiesta porque me libré de una lacra—dice continuando su trayecto, pero decido frenarla.

—Espera, Bra.

Da medio rostro en mi dirección mientras yo me acerco, hasta quedar a pocos pasos de ella.

—Por favor—empiezo—. Una última vez.

Ella entendió a lo que me refería, así que al principio dudó, más yo insistí.

Así que ahora nos encontrábamos en una cafetería. Bra se cruzó de brazos, dejándome ver así su anillo de compromiso.

—Antes que nada, felicidades. Sé que retomaron su decisión de casarse—le digo, Bra pretende replicar pero no la dejo—. Mi tío te ama en verdad.

—Si esto es todo, entonces yo me…—pretendió levantarse de la mesa, pero la obligué a sentarse de nuevo.

—Bra. Por la amistad que alguna vez tuvimos…

—Amistad que te valió mierda cuando te tiraste a mi papá—Reclama en un susurro.

Bra nunca dejaría que alguien más que no fuera de nuestro grupo la escuchara lanzar groserías.

—Sé que nunca me perdonarás, Bra. No importa cuántas veces te diga lo ciento, nada cambiará. Aun así, lo siento, Bra. Pero, no estoy aquí para eso, sino, te cité porque, quizá esta sea la última vez que hablaremos.

—Naturalmente, ya no eres nada de importancia relevante para mí.

—Bra—vuelvo a empezar—. Lo sé. Por eso quiero decirte algunas de las cosas que nunca fui capaz de declararte. Bra… fuiste mi mejor amiga, lo cual, siempre te agradeceré. Eres una persona increíble, y sé, esa es una de las razones por las cuales mi tío te ama tanto. Bra, lo que hice no tiene justificación, fue algo abominable y me costó tu amistad, lo cual lamento, pero… quiero que sepas que fuiste una de las personas que más ha influido en mi vida.

—¿Eso es todo?—pregunta levantándose del asiento con toda la intención de marcharse.

—Sí.

—Para mí—se acerca hasta mi rostro—. Solo eres una puta. Grábate eso en la mente.

Diciendo lo último, Bra salió del lugar, sin siquiera retornarme a ver. Lo cual comprendí a la perfección.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

Por ello, a partir de ahora, debo enfocar todo de mí en… ¿Una nueva vida?

Estoy consciente de que nada volverá a ser igual. Por ello, no quiero saber nada que tenga que ver con Trunks, si está o no durmiendo con tal o cual mujer. Si hace o deja de hacer algo, simplemente me he decidido a hacerme a un lado.

"Ninguno de los dos intervendrá en la vida futura del otro"

Ahora tengo muy presente la línea que me he marcado, y la que debo seguir también.

Sé lo que quiero, sé lo que debo hacer. Además, creo que puedo vivir en la rutina, confío en que puedo olvidar haberlo amado como lo hice porque… ¿Para qué sirvió de todas maneras? Para nada.

Ambos terminamos lastimados, pero no fuimos los únicos, arrastramos a muchas personas. Y ahora, cada quién necesita volver a empezar.

—Sí. Debo hacer eso.

Me levanto de la cama para buscar una muda de ropa entre mis cosas.

"Están legalmente divorciados. La sociedad conyugal está disuelta"

Todo ha terminado y como no hay nada que nos una, cada uno decidirá la vida que tendrá. Me alegra de cierto modo. Aunque, no puedo evitar pensar que, de haberlo sabido antes yo…

—Por Kami. El tiempo ha pasado en un santiamén y ahora solo tengo una hora antes de la reunión.

Me enfundo en un vestido vino, y colocándome una chaqueta sobre los hombros decido ordenar a la habitación. No mucho tiempo después, el par de golpes en la puerta me sacan de mis pensamientos, la empleada del hotel se adentra con un carrito lleno de comida, lo deja acomodado todo sobre la mesa de cristal negro del comedor y tal como vino, se fue.

"Pan. Sería bueno que aproveches esos días que te quedan para que te pongas al corriente de los negocios que el abuelo Satán tenía allí. Recuerda que tienes la potestad y ahora que… bueno… tu padre y yo te ayudaremos, pero no queremos inmiscuirnos más allí"

"Lo haré, mamá"

Me siento enfrente de mi festín, tomo los cubiertos colocados a cada lado, y empiezo a deglutir mis alimentos.

"Debe alimentarse muy bien. Debemos equiparar el gasto energético que está teniendo"

La comida no tarda en desaparecer de la mesa. Finalmente, le doy otro sorbo al vaso de agua, para después menear el mismo por breves momentos mientras mis ojos siguen los hipnóticos movimientos ondulantes del interior. No puedo dejar de pensar en los últimos acontecimientos de estas últimas semanas.

"Gracias Trunks. Eres un buen hombre"

No me arrepiento de habérselo dicho. Ciertamente lo es, eso yo no pondré en tela de juicio. Por ello sé que ahora, él podrá tener la vida que siempre quiso.

Si cierro los ojos, casi puedo verlo en frente de mí durante nuestra última cena, todo esto es tan similar.

"Buen provecho, Trunks"

No cabe duda alguna, a esto se lo llama dejavú.

Las llamadas y correos electrónicos ingresan a mi celular que no ha parado de vibrar. Ahora entiendo el por qué Trunks siempre pasaba pegado al mismo.

"Eres la titular de los bienes de mi papá, Pan. Ya tienes que asumir las acciones"

Me dispongo a revisar los correos, y algunos de ellos corresponden a entrevistas. Sé lo que quieren saber, pero de ninguna manera permitiré esa primicia.

Una nueva llamada entrante me saca de mis pensamientos, después de contestar, sé que tengo una reunión importante, así que me coloco los tacones. Cepillo un poco mi cabello, y colocándome un poco de rímel y labial, salgo de la habitación.

A las afueras, un hombre que he contratado como mi chofer está esperando. Abre la puerta trasera y enseguida me deslizo dentro. Jian se une al tráfico mientras yo reviso mi agenda para el día de hoy.

"¿Así que esta es tu definición de moral?"

Por supuesto que en otro tiempo, yo misma me habría asqueado, pero ahora ya no importa más. Tengo otros asuntos en los cuales ocupar mi mente y mi atención.

"No eres más que basura"

Literalmente, le daba la razón, porque a pesar de lo que hice, aquí estoy, siendo la heredera de mi fallecido abuelo.

—Sra. Son. Tomaré la ruta alterna, hay mucho tráfico—explica el hombre que ha mandado la compañía de seguridad.

—Sí. Hazlo—ordeno y el hombre obedece.

"Apenas acabe la audiencia, quiero hablar con Bra"

"Pan, hija. No creo que sea una buena idea"

"Mamá. Necesito hacerlo"

Conociendo a la orgullosa Bra Briefs como solo yo he podido, sé que su perdón está lejos de mi alcance. A medida que vamos avanzando, los locales comerciales se me hacen conocidos.

¡Diablos!

¿Cómo no pude haberlo previsto antes?

La ruta que Jian ha tomado, es la misma en la cual la sucursal de C.C está. No tardo mucho en confirmar mi hipótesis. A través del vidrio polarizado de la camioneta, me permito ver la entrada a la Corporación. Casi por inercia, elevo mi cuello para clavarlo en el último piso, que sé, es en donde está Trunks.

"Acérquense a firmar"

De manera inconsciente quizá, intenté dar con su ki. Pero me retracté. Aparté mi vista de ese sitio y me acomodé de nuevo en mi asiento. Me crucé de piernas y de brazos y aguardé a que el tráfico cediera.

—Llegaremos en diez minutos, Sra. Son.

—Sí. Gracias.

Mentalmente me recrimino lo idiota que fui al siquiera intentar dar con él. No sé cuál es el camino que recorre una persona que ha pasado por un divorcio, pero lo afrontaré.

Trunks…

Desde ahora en adelante, ya no me preocuparé más. Esto es lo último que hice por ti. Date por satisfecho.

La camioneta negra avanza por la ciudad, reprimo el impulso de girar la cabeza para darle una última vista a C.C.

No nos amamos más, Son Pan. Así que, nada de lo que él haga, te importará.

Trunks…

Yo llego hasta aquí.


	30. Chapter 30

**INMORAL. SOMBRAS.**

 **CHAPTER 30.**

 **POV DE MATHEW.**

—Necesito que compres esas acciones—escucho que mi jefe ordena—. Ofrece 2 millones.

"Buenas tardes Soy Mathew Moss. Un gusto conocerlo"

"Soy Trunks Briefs, también es un gusto"

 **FLASHBACK.**

—Mathew. Un gusto verte de nuevo—me dice Jack sentándose detrás de su escritorio— Lamento la tardanza pero hubieron un par de problemas con unos gilipollas que atosigan a un cliente.

—No te preocupes, Jack. Entiendo.

 _"_ _¿Y ahora qué estás haciendo, Mathew? No nos hemos visto desde el servicio militar, supe que lo dejaste para estar más cerca de tu familia"_

 _"_ _Sí, así fue. Ahora estoy buscando trabajo"_

—¿Y bien? ¿Leíste el contrato?—me saca de mis pensamientos.

—Sí—respondo—. Leí el documento que me enviaste ¿es seguro que trabajaré para él?

—Sí—dice mi amigo. Quien ahora es dueño de una compañía de seguridad—. Lo sé, es una mierda pasar de ser un militar honorable a tener que ser el niñero de un chiquillo rico. Pero es lo que tiene el trabajo—se encoje de hombros—Además, te permitirá estar cerca de tu familia. Si bien es cierto, tendrás que estar detrás de su culo, 24/7, el pago es muy bueno.

—Sí—bajo la vista hacia mis documentos personales.

 _"_ _Matt. Buena suerte, sé que te contratarán. Ánimo. Clare y yo estaremos esperando tu llamada"_

Kami. Jamás habría dejado el ejército, pero por mi familia, y mi niña, no importa el costo.

—Escucha—dice—. Sé lo que te sucede, te conozco—me dice señalándome con el dedo—. También fui militar, también lo dejé por mi mamá. Ella… se preocupaba mucho, tú lo sabes, la conociste—explica—. Ahora, generalmente, los nuevos aspirantes, deben pasar por ciertas pruebas, en las cuales se ganan una putiza mía a cada momento, en fin, tengo que asegurarme que hagan bien su trabajo. Pero, a ti, hermano, conozco como trabajas, me gusta tu manera de ser. Por eso te ofrecí este empleo y a este cliente.

—Te lo agradezco, Jack.

—No tienes de qué. Me salvaste el culo en Afganistán. Yo debería estar muerto para ahora ¿Lo recuerdas?

—Sí, lo hago.

—Aquel campamento. Dios santo, los islamistas nos habrían matado en cualquier momento—revive sus memorias—. No podíamos ni dormir, peor cagar, pero aun así me encantaba. Me salvaste aquel día. Siempre te estaré agradecido. Ahora, volvamos a este cliente. Hay algunas actualizaciones con respecto a él, te pondré al corriente.

—Sí.

—El nombre del chico es Trunks Briefs, tiene 23 años, y está al mando de Corporación Capsule—explica—. El resto ya lo debes saber. Ahora, esta es la dirección actualizada de su departamento, anexo sus horarios e información básica de su familia. Y, el resto, él mismo te lo dirá. Deja tus documentos a mi secretaria, haremos el papeleo. Ahora, debes irte. Te está esperando.

Aparqué en C.C y me dirigí a Gerencia. Me notificaron que estaba en una junta y que tardaría. Mientras esperaba, volví a leer el documento enviado a mi correo, la foto de mi jefe a partir de ahora, era la de un chico relativamente joven. De extraña cabellera color lila.

En fin ¿qué mierda hago fijándome en cosas tan banales? Media hora después, cerca de las 2: 00 p. m, la recepcionista me dijo que podía pasar. Me guío hasta una puerta de roble negro y me adentré.

—Sí. Lo sé, mamá—hablaba por celular mientras me daba la espalda—. Ajá, el nuevo proyecto ya es un éxito—decía.

Mis ojos, curiosos, divagaron por su oficina. Los enormes ventanales podrían significar un riesgo para él.

—Envíame los planos, prometo revisarlos. Sí, te llamo luego. Adiós—se dio la vuelta y me observó por segundos antes de tenerlo en frente.

—Buenas tardes, soy Mathew Moss—me presento, extiendo la mano y él la acepta—. Seré su guardaespaldas a partir de hoy. Un gusto conocerlo.

—Soy Trunks Briefs—se presenta el muchacho de enormes ojos azules—, también es un gusto.

 **FLASHBACK.**

¿Quién diría que de eso ya han pasado 16 años?

Relativamente he visto crecer a ese chico, tanto en los negocios como en su vida personal. He sido testigo de tantas cosas en su vida que realmente le aprecio.

 **FLASHBACK.**

—¿Me llamarás?—escucho preguntar a la chica rubia. Acompañante de mi jefe la noche anterior.

—Veremos, Karen. Yo te llamo.

—Trunks. Trunks. Trunks—repite. No debería presencia esto pero debo escoltarla hasta el parqueadero—. Eres especial, en verdad. Fue un noche excelente. Espero repetirla—murmuró, pero aun así logré escucharla.

Después de una despedida que me abstuve de ver, acompañé a la mujer hasta verla partir del edificio. Para cuando regresé, el jefe estaba hidratándose en la cocina.

—Cambia el código de acceso—ordena el chico de 25 años y yo asiento—. Una vez que lo hagas, puedes retirarte.

—Sí, señor.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

Mi jefe es un puto genio si de negocios se trata. Muchas de las veces lo vi invicto en su campo. Trabajé con él durante un año completo y luego, se ausentó de todo.

 _"_ _Tengo un viaje importante. Así que no estaré en un año, aproximadamente. Ya he hablado con Jack al respecto."_

Desconozco el sitio en el que estuvo durante ese tiempo, mismo en el cual estuve al pendiente de otro cliente, sin embargo…

 _"_ _Briefs volvió. Quiere que regreses a trabajar para_ _él. Ofrece un aumento muy generoso"_

Por supuesto que dejé mi nuevo trabajo, y regresé con él. Para cuando lo hice, estaba muy cambiado, se había ejercitado y ahora lucía más pensante que de costumbre.

 _"_ _Me alegra que hayas aceptado, Mathew"_

 _"_ _Me alegra verlo, Sr. Briefs"_

Lejos de que la oferta del aumento de sueldo y la escolarización de mi hija fuese tentadora, sentía que trabajar para Briefs no era tan complicado. No era que me gustaran las cosas fáciles, pero sentía que todo en él se cumplía de acuerdo a la rutina. Un horario ya establecido, de modo que no habían sorpresas fuera de eso.

He pasado más tiempo con él del que hubiese querido. Los años fueron pasaron, así que lo conozco lo suficiente como para saber que justo ahora, no está en su mejor momento, y que está jodido.

El que Pan lo haya dejado, vaya que ha calado fondo en él, hasta el punto de hundirlo. Si bien es cierto, cuando soltero solía embriagarse, contadas veces lo vi así, sin expectativa alguna por nada en especial.

 _"¿Quién te enseñó a cocinar, Mathew? Lo haces muy bien_ "

Poco me habría imaginado lo que ella pretendía. Y es que aquel día, ella lucía muy entusiasmada, feliz, si alguien me lo preguntara. A partir de ahora tendré miedo si mi esposa luce así al cocinar.

¿Cómo demonios iba a imaginar yo que se trataba de una despedida?

 **FLASHBACK.**

—¿Ya está lista la carne?

—¡Sí!—contesto desde fuera, pronto me le uno y ella agradece entusiasmada.

—Ya está todo listo. Muchas gracias, Mathew. Fuiste de gran ayuda.

—No lo agradezca, lo hice con gusto.

Coloqué la carne sobre la isla de la cocina a la par que sentí un par de ojos observándome. Retorné a verla, y efectivamente eso hacía. No se inmutó cuando la descubrí, al contrario, me sonrío.

—¿Sucede algo?—pregunto por su extraño actuar.

—Trunks confía mucho en ti—dice, y esa simple frase me deja estático ¿A dónde quiere llegar?—Eres un hombre de su entera confianza, Mathew.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

La noté extraña aquel día pero nada pudo haberme preparado para la noticia que recibiría al día siguiente.

 _"_ _¿La Sra. No saldrá a ningún sitio el día de hoy?"_

 _"_ _Pan se fue anoche. Nos divorciaremos, Mathew"_

Debo admitir que me causa pena el cómo terminaron su relación. Los conozco años para saber que la están pasando mal. En especial a Briefs, a Pan…

 **FLASHBACK.**

—¿Cómo dices, Bra?—pregunta serio, enfadado por lo bajo—. No, no debiste. ¿No tenías algún otro sitio al que llevarla, acaso? Mierda—sisea. Al parecer, le han arruinado los planes para esta noche—. Solo que debiste haberme avisado antes. A ti te permito lo que sea, pero… invades mi privacidad, mujer.

Mis ojos lo enfocan brevemente en el espejo retrovisor y lo veo pasarse la mano por el pelo repetidas veces, cualquier cosa que le haya dicho su hermana, le ha cabreado.

—Cambio de planes—dice—. Necesito ir por una botella de vino.

Pasamos por la licorería, compramos el producto, y retornamos a casa. Compartimos el elevador en el cual él me notificó que su hermana estaría presente, pero además…

—Sch. Es detestable que se tome atribuciones que no le competen—bramó enfadado, pero sabía que no duraría mucho. El hombre amaba a su hermana, y aunque ella lo hiciera rabiar, sus disputas no perduraban.

—¿Quién más dice que está en el departamento?—pregunto.

—Ah, es una amiga de la familia—dice no muy entusiasmado.

—No parece muy complacido—comento y él logra asentir.

—Agh. Para nada. Me darás la razón cuando la conozcas—dice, las puertas se abren y nos adentramos en el sitio.

—¡Eh! ¡Trunks!—su hermana sale a nuestro encuentro para abrazar efusivamente a su hermano—. Hola, Mathew—saluda.

—Srta. Briefs—reverencio.

—Buenas noches a todos—de pronto veo a una chica de cabello negro hacer aparición en medio de la sala.

 _"_ _Es una amiga de la familia… no estoy complacido… Me darás la razón cuando la conozcas"_

Debe ser ella por quién Briefs estaba molesto.

La muchacha de cabello largo, reverencia levemente y continúa:

—Hola, Trunks—saluda—. Lamento llegar sin avisar—menciona algo incómoda.

—Hola—responde Briefs, un tanto cortante.

Pero por Kamisama que no se comportaría así si se tratara de una de sus muchas amigas.

—¡Traje a nuestra Panny de compras!—exclama entusiasmada Bra cuando consigue abrazar a la muchacha de nombre… ¿Panny? ¿Ese es su nombre?

Debo investigarla. No tengo registros de ella, ni siquiera sabía de su posible existencia.

Briefs nunca la ha mencionado.

—Con permiso, señores—reverencio y desaparezco de la escena. Tengo que investigar a la chica de cabello negro.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

 _"_ _Agh... No estoy nada complacido"_

Hasta ahora no entiendo por qué Briefs dijo eso. Y quizá también sea algo que nunca sabré.

¿Quién diría que esa noche conocería a mi futura jefa?

 **FLASHBACK.**

—Pero… ¿Qué hace?

Vi a la muchacha, de la cual aún no sabía el nombre, deambular por el departamento. El CCTV la captó de manera sospechosa. Salgo de la habitación y voy a su encuentro.

—Buenas noches—dice sin siquiera retornar a verme, de alguna manera, sabía que estaba a sus espaldas—. Ah… el Sr. Mathew ¿Cierto?

—Solo Mathew—declaro—dígame ¿La puedo ayudar en algo, Srta…?

—Son Pan—se presenta—. Mucho gusto.

Así que Son Pan.

—Y sí, puedes ayudarme—dice—. Ah… ¿Dónde está el cuarto de lavado? Ingresé a un par de habitaciones, pero…—se encoge de hombros a manera de disculpa—. Lo siento si parecía una fisgona. Lo digo por las cámaras—señala—. Es la razón del porqué estás aquí ¿no es así?

Diablos. Es muy perspicaz la muchacha.

—No resulta impertinente, Srta. Son—contesto—. Ah, déjeme llevarla—le indico el camino, llegamos hasta el sitio y ella lanzó una cápsula de dónde saca un par de mudas de ropa, acaso es… ¿Ropa de entrenamiento?

—Siento mucho causarle problemas—dice de manera educada—. Pero mañana tengo una cita muy temprano, y luego tendré que buscar un hotel, y…—se ríe finalmente—. No creo tener tiempo para lavar.

—La entiendo. Según veo, usted practica artes marciales.

—Son mi vida—declara.

La máquina de lavado anuncia que falta un ciclo, durante el cual tuvimos una plática amena, sobre todo, desde política hasta las batallas.

Interesante la muchacha de nombre Son Pan.

¿Por qué a Briefs no le resulta agradable?

De seguro que se divertiría, y no precisamente follándosela.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

Son cosas que nunca sabré a fondo. Pero quizá mis consejos le sirvan a Briefs. No me gustó para nada verlo en tal estado el otro día.

 **FLASHBACK.**

No debo entrometerme, me repito mentalmente, pero no quiero ver al jefe así.

Me dirijo al cuarto de estudio, del cual no ha salido desde que llegó y de eso ya hace cinco horas, al menos debe descansar un poco, son las cuatro de la mañana y él sigue allí.

Sé que está embriagándose, y cuando termine con las botellas saldrá a rastras hacia su habitación.

Kami. Tengo que borrar todo eso de las cámaras de seguridad.

 _"_ _Trunks confía mucho en ti, Mathew"_

Definitivamente, debo intervenir, así me cueste el empleo. Estará cabreado, eso lo sé.

Para cuando llegué lo que tanto temí sucedió, él no quiso hablar acerca de ello, pero decidí persuadirlo, me dejó ingresar y vi que su vano intento de secarse el rostro no había funcionado, de todas maneras, sus ojos ahora un tanto rojos lo delataban.

Me permití sentarme con él y darle un par de consejos.

Amaneció al fin, Briefs notificó a su hermana que se tomaría un par de días libres, al parecer me había hecho caso.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

Pocas veces vi al jefe tan jodido. Espero que estos días lejos le hayan servido. Según me dijo. Llegará hoy

—Matt ¿en qué estás pensando?—inquiere mi esposa acostándose a mi lado.

—Solo que mi jefe llega en pocas horas.

—Ya veo—dice y procede a abrazarme—. Ese hombre y sus negocios. Nunca lo dejan en paz ¿no es así?

—Así es, nena.

A excepción de mi esposa, nadie más sabe cómo es la vida de Briefs realmente. Confío en ella, y sé, jamás le dirá a nadie.

—Matt. Me siento mal por él.

—¿Por qué?—inquiero, estiro la mano para apagar la lámpara lateral y me permito escucharla.

—Se acaba de divorciar—explica—. Debe ser... duro al principio. Es decir, después de muchos años juntos, el estar solos ahora debe ser… agh... no me lo quiero ni imaginar.

—Sí. Aunque no noto gran cambio en él—miento—, debido a que siempre ha sido taciturno, de hecho.

—¿Tan terrible era su matrimonio que no pudieron arreglar sus diferencias?—pregunta—. A decir verdad, su esposa era una niña muy amable y atenta ¿por qué terminar así?

 _"_ _Vamos, Trunks. No estés jugando. Quieto. Quieto. Te voy a golpear, y juro que lo lamentarás"_

—Se llevaban muy bien, desconozco los motivos, nena. Pero… a decir verdad, Pan le hace falta.

—Yo lo sabía. A ese par se los veía muy bien juntos. Por eso sé que se deben extrañar.

—Sí. Bueno, esperemos que regrese de mejor ánimo.

 **POV DE TRUNKS.**

 _"_ _Sr. Briefs. Quizá deba alejarse de todo esto, relajar su mente, de ese modo, podrá pensar las cosas con claridad"_

Realmente no tengo ni la menor idea de en dónde estoy, y tampoco es algo que me interese en estos momentos.

 _"_ _Bra. Necesito que asumas la empresa por unos días"_

 _"_ _Trunks…"_

 _"_ _Saldré de la ciudad, yo…"_

 _"_ _Adelante. Yo me hago cargo, capitán"_

Por fin logro vislumbrar un sitio apropiado en medio del bosque, no a muchos kilómetros de allí, se extiende un imponente desierto. Perfecto para mí oxidado cuerpo.

 _"_ _Haga algo que le guste, que lo ayude a relajarse"_

Por supuesto que para mí no había algo mejor que el entrenamiento, pero… ha pasado tanto desde la última vez que lo hice. Lanzo una Hoi Poi, una casa aparece. Me adentro en mi habitación y desempaco la maleta que he traído, más, de manera extraña mis ojos no pueden apartarse del paquete con ropa de entrenamiento.

 _"_ _Trunks. Ven a entrenar conmigo. Hace mucho que no lo haces, será bueno para ti"_

Relativamente está nuevo. Rápidamente me mudo de ropa, y salgo del sitio acomodándome las vendas de las muñecas.

 _"_ _¡Trunks! ¡Yo, Son Pan, te desafío a un duelo! Patearé tu trasero"_

—Sch. Tonta.

Decido empezar con lo que dejé inconcluso: Una nueva técnica.

Concentro la energía en mí interior, sin dejar que se desborde. Lo que menos quiero es que alguien venga a interrumpirme. Tal y como aconsejó Mathew, necesito estar a solas por un tiempo, aunque relativamente sea corto y sé, los días pasarán en un santiamén, quiero aprovechar todo cuanto pueda, por eso nadie debe dar con mi Ki.

 _"Sr. Briefs. Quizá por el momento, deba mantenerse al margen. Entiendo que usted la quiera de vuelta, pero… es mejor que se aleje de este ambiente. A la señora no le gustará nada saber que usted ha estado bebiendo hasta perder el juicio. Recuerde que ella detesta eso"_

Vaya que Pan lo odia.

—Hm.

 _"_ _El licor lo hace perder el control, usted mismo lo ha dicho, Sr. Briefs. Por ello, será mejor que se enfoque en otra cosa menos dañina para su salud"_

Mientras más lo intento, parece ser que no logro concentrar mi ki. Kami, me doy cuenta en el estado pésimo en el que estoy ¿Tanto me he descuidado? Por supuesto que sí, ya he perdido la cuenta de cuántos años han pasado.

 _"¿Alejarme para tenerla de vuelta, Mathew? ¿Estás de broma, verdad?"_

 _"No. Verá. No entiendo el porqué de su separación, pero por ahora, ambos necesitan tomar las cosas con calma. Aléjese de este lugar, respire un poco, enfóquese en otras cosas. De ese modo, podrá regresar renovado, listo para tomar sabios pasos, claro, si lo que quiere es volver con la señora. Si me lo permite, ha tenido unas semanas muy jodidas, necesita desaparecer por un tiempo"_

 **POV DE PAN.**

—¡Pan!—dice mi madre apenas aterrizo en el jardín—. Hija ¿Por qué no dijiste que vendrías?

—Quería verte, mamá.

Ella sonríe, y a la par los hoyuelos en sus mejillas aparecen. Me invita a comer, dice que mi padre está de viaje, así que estaremos solas. Perfecto.

Después del almuerzo, me senté en el sillón de la sala, no tardó mucho tiempo para que mi mamá me hiciera compañía. Me recosté en su regazo como cuando niña, cerré los párpados y me trasladé a esos tiempos en los cuales todo era perfecto.

Libre de problemas, y mi única preocupación para entonces era volverme cada día más fuerte.

—¿Pan?—inquiere cuando he empezado a sollozar—. Hija… ¿Está todo bien?

—Sí—asiento enérgicamente—. Solo…

—Pan—dice afablemente pasando su mano por mi cabello en un intento de calmarme—. Puedes llorar todo cuanto quieras.

—Mamá—escondo mi cara en su regazo y dejo a las lágrimas surcar.

—Hay algo más que quieres decirme ¿No es así, Pan? Puedes desahogarte a gusto.

Asiento con la cabeza, me enderezo en mi sitio, con las piernas recogidas sobre el sofá.

—Mamá…

—Panny—mi mamá me sonríe, pellizca mis mejillas, y ahora también llora conmigo—. Todo estará bien, hija. No debes preocuparte.

 **POV DE TRUNKS.**

—Y ahora, la Sra. Son Pan dará un discurso—dice el maestro de ceremonias.

Escucharlo llamarla por su nombre de soltera me envía una puñalada directa al orgullo. No hace mucho era mi esposa.

 _"_ _¿Va a ir, Sr. Briefs?"_

 _"_ _Por supuesto que sí."_

El público empieza a aplaudir, al igual que yo. A un par de mesas de distancia de la mía, Pan se levanta del sitio que comparte con Ann, y camina con paso seguro hacia el escenario.

Enfundada en un vestido negro elegante, al igual que sus tacones, ella sube a la plataforma con un micrófono en la mano, sin inmutarse siquiera por el número de asistentes, da una ligera reverencia y empieza:

—Felicidad, tristeza. Risa, llanto. Bondad, maldad. Calma, tempestad. Amor, odio—dice e inevitablemente frunzo el ceño ¿A dónde quiere llegar?

Aunque ahora no entiendo de qué va el inicio del discurso, sé que tendrá un fin.

—¿Se estarán preguntando por qué he dicho esto?—dice antes de adueñarse del escenario al dar ligeros pasos por el mismo—. Bien. Todos estos, si bien son antónimos, obligatoriamente los necesitamos. Sería una excelente aspiración utópica que solamente vivamos todo lo bueno que la vida tiene para ofrecer. Lamentablemente no es así, pero esto mismo es lo que nos hace humanos. Todas estas contrariedades que, nos hacen pasar por momentos agradables o duros por el contrario, son indiscutibles, porque nos obligan a crecer, a aprender. Y la razón de todo esto es para sentirnos parte de algo, sentirnos indispensables para alguien o para muchos. Es por eso que estamos hoy reunidos aquí, queremos ayudar económicamente. Y, solo resta decir, si esto es lo que tiene estar vivo, a pesar de todo, vale la pena. Gracias.

Ella reverencia y el público vuelve a aplaudir. Ella retorna a su lugar, y la cena, continúa.

—Este lugar es muy bonito—comenta un hombre delante de mí. Asiento con la cabeza y mi copa de vino mientras el resto de los hombres de nuestro pequeño grupo siguen platicando.

Mi vista divaga brevemente por el salón, tratando de encontrarla. Más no lo logro.

Decido quedarme en mi grupo y escuchar lo que tengan que decir, de pronto, logro visualizar su silueta con el rabillo del ojo.

—Señores, buenas noches—dice Pan acercándosenos, lo cual me extraña de sobremanera. Creí que me estaba evadiendo—. Espero que estén disfrutando la velada—dice.

—Sí, la cena estaba deliciosa. Sra. Son.

—Espero que así haya sido. Sr. Acague.

La plática, de la cual soy ajeno, continúa. En un determinado momento, nuestras miradas de encuentran, y ella se disculpa con el grupo de hombres.

—Sigan divirtiéndose lamento tener que dejarlos, pero… —sin que lo haya previsto, me toma del antebrazo, apretando su agarre—, me temo que tendré que llevarme al Sr. Briefs. Espero no les importune.

Juro que estoy en shock.

—Adelante—concede el Sr. Acague elevando su copa en nuestra dirección—. No hay ningún problema.

—Muy amable. Con permiso.

Cuando por fin estamos solos, ella suelta su agarre, se coloca en frente de mí, y empieza:

—Debo decirte algo, pero… será al final de esta velada. Por favor ¿Podrías esperar?

—¿Con respecto a qué? Dilo de una vez.

—No puedo decírtelo aquí.

—Pan… yo…

—Por favor—me palmea el brazo—. No seas así. Solo, espera hasta el final. Necesito atender unos cuantos asuntos más antes.

 **POV DE PAN.**

 _"_ _¿En dónde estás, Trunks?"_

 _"_ _Estoy en el auto, te espero"_

Estoy un tanto nerviosa por ir al encuentro pero sé, no debe postergarse más. Ann se ha adelantado al departamento, sabe perfectamente que iré a encontrarme con Trunks y no le ha hecho gracia en lo absoluto.

 _"_ _Es tu rollo, personalmente, no volvería a hablarle a Briefs, y me iría lejos"_

 _"_ _Ann…"_

 _"_ _Le quitaría hasta los calzones"_

Me envuelvo en mi abrigo y salgo al encuentro, camino por un par de minutos y logro dar con el auto de Trunks. Mathew sale de la cabina apenas me ve llegar.

—Sra. Son. Buenas noches—saluda de manera afable. Como siempre ha sido.

—Hola, Mathew ¿Trunks está dentro, cierto?—el hombre asiente, abre la puerta trasera, me deslizo dentro y efectivamente Trunks me ha estado esperando.

Saludo brevemente y de pronto me siento sin palabras para continuar. Lo cual, me hace enfadar, debo permanecer firme.

—¿Y qué tenías para decirme, Pan?

 **POV DE MATHEW.**

—¡Agh! ¡Eres un idiota!—de pronto Pan sale hecha una furia del interior del auto, azotando la puerta trasera.

Briefs no tarda en salir y trata de alcanzar a la enfurecida mujer que a pasos largos se empieza a alejar.

—Espera, Pan… oye… yo.

—Vete a la mierda, Trunks—dice, y creo que no soy el único sorprendido. Briefs también se ha quedado estático.

No debería ser espectador de estas situaciones, pero ¿a dónde puedo ir para ser ajeno?

—Yo…—dice Pan plantándole cara. Cualquiera vería que está que arde de la furia. Lo que me hace preguntarme: ¿Qué demonios le dijo Briefs para que ella esté de este modo?

Pan nunca se ha caracterizado por ser quien pierde los estribos tan fácilmente.

—Pan, yo lo siento, nena…

—¡Solo quería que lo supieras!—le grita—. ¡Este bebé también es tuyo!

¿Qué ha dicho?

La mujer se cruza de brazos, y yo acabo de confirmar mi sospecha.

 _"_ _¡Este bebé también es tuyo!"_

Me permito sonreír de medio lado porque estoy seguro de lo que están hablando.

—Nena…

—Tengo un mes y medio—declara, y no puedo evitar sentirme dichoso por la noticia, porque sé lo mucho que les afectó a ambos la pérdida de su niña hace cinco años—. Y…—continúa Pan—…cuando al fin puedo… tú… —dice furiosa—. Traté de contactarte todo este tiempo, pero… lo que dijiste, Trunks. Escúchame… eso es…. imperdonable.

—Pan…

—Adiós—ella acelera el paso y no tarda mucho en desaparecer de mi campo de visión, mientras Briefs se queda estático en su sitio, con la cabeza gacha y las manos en puño a cada lado.

Parece que la noticia de que será papá lo ha noqueado por completo.

—¿Sr. Briefs?—inquiero.

Quizá logre sacarlo de su trance.

Él gira lentamente en mi dirección con la mirada baja y la boca entreabierta.

—¿Se encuentra bien?

—Ah…—por fin sus ojos se encuentran con los míos, y me preocupa la reacción que tomará.

Al parecer ha sido mala porque Pan lo mandado a la mierda, pero…

—Mathew—dice y se acerca a mí.

—¿Sr?—estoy preocupado por este chico. Sin embargo, mis inquietudes se calman cuando una sonrisa completa no tarda en aparecer en su rostro.

—¡Seré papá, Mathew!—exclama sonriente, y yo tan solo puedo abrazarlo y darle un par de palmadas en la espalda—. ¡Pan está embarazada!—dice el hombre, entusiasmado, feliz, como no lo había visto en estos días.

—Felicidades, Sr. Briefs.

—Por Kami—dice separándose de mí y pasándose las manos por la cabellera, en un intento de controlar su alegría—. Tendré un hijo.


	31. Chapter 31

**INMORAL. SOMBRAS.**

 **CHAPTER 31.**

 **POV DE PAN.**

Cierro los ojos y respiro profundo para tratar de calmar mi enojo, pero el tráfico me está exasperando aún más. Lo único que quiero es llegar a casa, y dormir. ¿Acaso le estoy pidiendo demasiado al cielo?

No lo creo.

 _"_ _¡Felicidades, no cabe duda de que está embarazada!"_

 **FLASHBACK.**

—He programado la reunión con el asesor para el día de mañana a las tres de la tarde, Sra. Son.

—Bien. ¿Algo más, Sue?

—Su madre ha llamado, dijo que lo volvería a hacer en la tarde—me informa Sue mientras avanzamos en la sección de pequeñas estampas representativas de Latinoamérica y el Caribe.

Sugerencia de actividades culturales del periódico para el día de hoy, y al parecer, el hecho de que la entrada sea gratuita ha hecho que muchos asistan.

El lugar está provisto de cientos de grabados de una veintena de países participantes, pero además de exponentes reconocidos, también fueron considerados los trabajos de algunos estudiantes pertenecientes a la Facultad de Artes de la Universidad local, muchos de ellos ingeniosos en verdad.

 _"_ _¿Qué es eso, Trunks?"_

 _"_ _Necesitan mi firma para el desembolso de dinero para los centros de la investigación de la Universidad del Oeste"_

—Ese es… relativamente extraño—opina Sue ante la imagen de un humano amorfo delante de un televisor.

Con la curiosidad inherente que tanto a Sue como a mí nos caracteriza, nos acercamos más a la imagen envuelta en una lámina de acrílico, suspendida desde el techo.

—Sí. Tienes razón—confirmo—, pero, debes admitir que la variada textura y la técnica empleada son muy buenas.

—De todas maneras es aterradora, parece que haya salido de un anime gore. Supongo que se trata del consumismo.

—Evidentemente, Sue. Está ofreciendo una crítica social, de seguro al sedentarismo y consumismo. Ah… ¿Cuánto tiempo más tengo?

—Ah, media hora más, Sra. Son. Pero deberíamos ya irnos, la estarán esperando.

—Sí, tienes razón. Ahora vámonos—comenzamos a salir del museo—. Entonces, Sue. Después de la reunión, vendrás conmigo a casa, dile a Samo Hang que te envíe el resto de documentos y el informe del último trimestre. Llama a Nina Wong y dile que lamento no poder ir a su boda. Envía un ramo de rosas blancas y un presente, con la tarjeta que…

De pronto, en medio de la plática, me sentí mareada y con unas increíbles ganas de vomitar.

—Sí, Sra. Son. Así lo…

Ni siquiera pude terminar de escucharla, y ya me encontraba corriendo precipitadamente con dirección a los servicios, no tardé mucho en descargar mi desayuno de manera estruendosa en el váter.

—Ah. ¿Sra. Son, está bien?—Pregunta Sue desde fuera, no la culpo, debe estarse preguntando qué clase de jefa loca ingresa al cubículo del baño pateando la puerta—. ¿Sra. Son?

—Solo… un momento, por favor—Apenas sí logro contestar antes de que mi estómago pretenda escapar por mi boca. No soy consciente de cuánto tiempo he perdido, pero al final, logro controlar el vómito. Agitada y sudorosa salgo del cubículo para mí propio alivio.

—Sra.…

—Estoy bien. No te preocupes—contesto.

—Está un tanto pálida. Tenga—dice extendiéndome un pañuelo—. ¿Algo que la haya puesto en este estado?

—Sinceramente no lo recuerdo, he hecho lo mismo de todos los días.

—Quizá sea una intoxicación—dice—concretaré una cita con el médico.

—No. Déjalo, no debe ser nada.

—¿Está usted segura? Sería bueno una revisión, nunca está demás.

—Ah…

 _"_ _Evítese los sobreesfuerzos físicos innecesarios. Nunca está demás tomar precauciones, de ese modo, estará preparada para un próximo embarazo"_

No creo que pueda ser eso. Es improbable. Es decir, lo intentamos tanto y aun así no concebí, siempre falló. Así que no creo que sea eso.

Descarto esa idea, realmente no quiero hacerme ilusiones, posiblemente se trate de una intoxicación como dijo Sue. Pero, eso no tendría mucho sentido.

Aunque por otro lado, si estoy embarazada, yo…

—¿Ya se encuentra mejor?—Dice Sue sacándome de mi letargo.

—Sí—asiento—. Pero necesito que me consigas algo.

—Lo que sea.

—Un test de embarazo.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

 _"_ _Positivo. Esto es… ah… Por Kami… ah… ¡Sí!"_

Ahora que me recuerdo a mí misma el día en el que lo confirmé, no puedo dejar de sonreír de dicha. Creí que nunca llegaría a ser madre, y ya lo había aceptado, pero ahora, no podría haber llegado en mejor momento, al menos para mí. Porque al parecer para Trunks, no lo fue.

 **FLASHBACK.**

—Kami—no puedo parar de pasarme las manos por el cabello una y otra vez mientras camino como león enjaulado por la habitación.

 _"_ _Felicidades, Sra. Son. Ya he concretado una cita con el médico. Mañana, a la diez"_

Esto simplemente es perfecto, un bebé. Esto es genial. Una sorpresa, sí, pero una perfecta.

 _"_ _Debe cuidarse. Al menos en el primer trimestre que es el más riesgoso"_

Ahora solo ruego para que todo esté bien, lo que me recuerda. Debo llamarle a Trunks, él debo saberlo, aunque… realmente no tengo ni la menor idea de cómo reaccionará. Sin embargo, no lanzaré juicios de valor precipitados.

Tomo el celular de mi bolsa e intento dar con él, pero no contesta. Quizá está evadiéndome, lo cual es comprensible, no ha pasado mucho desde nuestro divorcio. No debería extrañarme su accionar. En otras circunstancias no me importaría, pero ahora, necesito que al menos se digne en coger el celular, así sea para mandarme a la mierda.

Lo cual es muy normal, según Ann.

Por favor, contesta, Trunks. Por favor.

Al fin toman la llamada y me apresuro a hablar.

—Buenas tardes. Con Trunks Briefs, por favor.

—Buenas tardes—contesta su secretaria— ¿Quién lo busca?

—Soy Pan Bri… Son Pan.

—El Sr. Briefs no se encuentra, salió del país—me informa.

—Ya veo.

Maldición. Tendré que esperar. Aunque quisiera dar con él, me es imposible justo ahora, no logro sentir su ki. No cabe duda de que lo está ocultando.

—¿Aló? ¿Sigue en línea?

—Ah. Sí ¿Cuándo regresará?

—Entenderá que no puedo darle esa información—dice la asistente—, pero si gusta puede dejar una nota, yo le notificaré en cuánto llegue.

De ningún modo esto sería anunciado de esa manera.

—No—contesto—, le agradezco. Muy amable, adiós—Cuelgo la llamada y me lanzo a la cama para cerrar los párpados y dormir.

No me queda más que esperar.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

Cruzo el último semáforo y al fin logro llegar, aparco en la entrada de la residencia de mi difunto abuelo e ingreso a la casa. No puedo esperar para quitarme los fastidiosos zapatos de tacón, para el alivio de mis pies.

 _"_ _¿Estás segura de que es mío?"_

—Agh—no puedo dejar de recordar lo que dijo—. Imbécil—bramo caminando descalza por el pasillo con los tacones en mano—. Maldito idiota—siseo dirigiéndome a mi habitación.

—¿Qué pasó ahora, nena?—inquiere Ann saliendo a mi encuentro con una taza de café humeante en las manos, sonriéndome un tanto divertida por mi forma de llegar.

—Ah, Ann. Lamento…—sin tener argumentos que justifiquen mi comportamiento, solo me froto el cuello—. Lo siento.

—No debes disculparte. Esto tiene nombre y apellido de Briefs si no me equivoco—comenta dándole un tono gracioso a la conversación—. Si hubiese apostado que algo así pasaría, hubiese ganado. Ahora, ven a mi habitación, y me cuentas todo.

—Ah—me permito respirar profundamente y hago lo que ordena, para justo después desplomarme de espaldas sobre el colchón.

—Fui a buscarte a tu habitación, pero aún no habías llegado, así que fui por algo de café ¿Y cómo te encuentro? Refunfuñando.

—Ann. Solo diré que… ese hombre me saca que quicio—me excuso y ella solamente se ríe ante mi respuesta.

—Lo sabía. Pero ahora dime qué sucedió realmente.

—Agh. Te lo diré.

 **FLASHBACK.**

—¿Entonces qué querías decirme, Pan?—inquiere después de contestar brevemente su celular.

—Trunks—empiezo—. Hace unos días, me sentí mal, así que fui al médico.

—¿Y qué pasa con eso?

—Trunks—no puedo ocultar la emoción que siento, y la sonrisa en mi cara debe ser clara señal—. Él me confirmó, estoy embarazada—listo se lo he dicho.

—¿Qué?

—El médico me ha mandado hacer unos análisis y todo ha resultado favorable, los exámenes arrojaron buenos resultados sobre mi condición, él dice que estoy muy bien, que todo va viento en popa. Hizo mi historia clínica y me dijo que debo cuidarme, al menos en el primer trimestre que es el más susceptible. Además, me ha recetado la vitamina prenatal y todo eso—he hablado tan rápido que me he cansado—. Esto es lo que tenía que decirte.

—¿En verdad?—inquiere sin retornar a mirarme.

—Sí.

—¿Y estás segura de que es mío?

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

—Así que eso te dijo. Entiendo el por qué estabas tan molesta—dice en medio de una risa que me contagia—. El tipo quiere morir, eso es seguro.

—Eso no lo sé, Ann. Pero… ahora que lo pienso mejor, es comprensible que haya dicho eso. Yo lo traicioné, y eso…

—Nena. Él no es ningún santo, y hay una lista de sus acciones que lo demuestran. Pero, si lo que quiere es comprobarlo, solo tiene que hacerle la prueba de DNA, puede saberlo fácilmente.

—Sí.

—Ahora, por favor—se acerca de manera sádica si alguien me lo preguntara—, dime qué lo golpeaste, por favor, tuviste que haberlo hecho. Créeme, que si yo tuviera tu fuerza, y en tu lugar, lo habría hecho.

—Ann—me acerco de igual manera—. Pero por supuesto que sí.

 **FLASHBACK.**

La sonrisa en mi cara desaparece al instante para pasar al enojo contundente.

—Pan…—el sonoro estruendo de una cachetada hace presencia, interrumpiéndolo así de continuar.

Así como mi mano se estampó en su rostro y volteó su cara, ahora se empuña sobre mi regazo hasta clavar mis uñas en mi palma.

—¿Por qué habría de decírtelo de no ser así? ¿Eh? ¿Crees que soy una oportunista? Sch.

—Realmente, no sé.

Es oficial, me ha colmado la paciencia. No tardo mucho en salir del auto dando un portazo. De ninguna manera va a humillarme.

—¡Eres un idiota, Trunks!

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

—Por Kamisama—exclama Ann—. Bien jugado, Pan. Mis respetos.

—Agh. Ann, a veces te envidio, desearía ser tú y alegrarme.

—Hazlo—Señala—. Además, si te soy sincera, creo que estás siendo muy benevolente con él.

—Yo no lo creo, Ann.

—Pan. No te sientas mal.

—Es que es precisamente por eso, no lo lamento, pero tampoco puedo cargosearme por la situación como lo haces tú.

—Está bien, pero al menos, consuélate con saber que él se lo merecía.

—Creo que sí—contesto—. No tomó la noticia para nada bien, Ann—confieso finalmente—. Por eso me preocupa la decisión que vaya a tomar a partir de ahora. Quizá no quiera saber nada del bebé y para como veo la situación, es lo más probable. Y yo…

—Pan. Escucha. No vas a tener al hijo de cualquier hombre común y corriente, sino de un puto millonario—empieza—, él es padre lo quiera o no, y haga lo que haga no podrá cambiar ese hecho. Y mientras más lo niegue, será peor para él. Si sucediese ese caso, yo de ti le quitaría hasta los calzones, ya te lo he dicho.

—No—niego divertida. Sé que está jugando con todo esto—. Eso solo haría que me odie hasta en la otra vida.

—Lo sé. Le tienes consideración, así que no lo harías. Además no hay necesidad de eso. Ahora, vámonos a descansar, fue una noche… interesante. En especial para Trunks, creo yo.

—Sí—contesto—. La noticia no le complació. Le cayó como un balde agua helada.

—Sí. En fin, cualquier decisión que tome, se respetará. Además, tú cumpliste con decirle, grave hubiese sido si no le hubieses dicho, y hubieses desaparecido con el bebé. Como yo te lo había recomendado, claro, en tono de broma.

—Sí—me rio—. No quiero ni imaginar lo que él haría conmigo en ese caso.

—Escucha. Suficiente por hoy, esta mamá—dice apartando las sábanas para mí—, debe descansar.

 **POV DE TRUNKS.**

—He depositado dinero en tu cuenta bancaria. Ni Andrew ni tú tendrán de qué preocuparse en el futuro. Esto es lo último que haré por ti, Mai.

 _"_ _Transfiere un millón y medio a la cuenta de Mai Yamada"_

—Sch—sisea—. No quiero una cuenta bancaria.

—Mai. Sé razonable. Ustedes, no deben pasar por ningún tipo de penurias. De estar vivo, Daniel jamás lo hubiese permitido. Y…

—No quiero aceptarlo—declara—. Yo te quiero a ti, no a tu dinero. Me estás pagando y…

—Mai—interrumpo—… comprendo a dónde quieres llegar, pero te diré, no puedo.

—Sch. ¿Es tan sencillo para ti, no es así?—replica con el cejo fruncido y las manos en su cadera—. Pagas y todo está bien.

—Lamento si esa es la idea que esto te da.

—Trunks…—se me acerca lo suficiente hasta quedar a escasos pasos de mí, sus manos se movilizan rápidamente hacia mi rostro hasta acunarlo por completo.

 _"_ _Trunks. Veámonos. Tenemos que hablar"_

—Escucha. Sé que aún es relativamente corto el tiempo desde tu divorcio, pero… yo quiero estar contigo, ahora que estamos libres, podemos, Trunks. Escúchame…

 _"_ _¡Eres un maldito idiota! ¡Este bebé también es tuyo"_

—Podemos por fin estar juntos, tal y como queríamos hace tanto, Trunks. Recuerda lo que teníamos planeado.

 _"_ _Felicidades, Sr. Briefs. Un bebé. Enhorabuena"_

—Tú lo prometiste un día, Trunks. Dijiste que la dejarías, y ahora, ella fue la que…

 _"_ _Sr. Briefs. Felicidades…. Al parecer, todo va viento en popa para usted, por ello, debe comprender que ahora tiene otro motivo si en verdad quiere regresar con la señora, y, permítame decirle, debe comenzar limpio. Dejarse de tantas mierdas"_

Mathew tiene toda la jodida razón. Para empezar, nunca debí haber venido. Pero sino ¿cómo podía terminar todo vínculo que tengo con Mai?

—Lo siento—finalmente atino a decir, aparto sus manos de mi rostro y mirándola fijamente, decido comenzar: —Mai. Nosotros no podemos estar juntos, primero porque no te amo, quizá lo hice hace tanto, pero ahora, no significas más que la persona que alguna vez conocí.

—Trunks…

—Verás que encontrarás a un buen hombre, Mai. Yo siento que hayamos tenido que arrastrar a tanta gente para al final decir esto, y créeme que siempre cargaré en la conciencia el peso de mis errores con Daniel, jamás podré perdonarme, será algo que… me atormentará por el resto de mis días, por eso he procurado que nada les falta ni a ti ni a Andrew, y aunque esto nunca lo devuelva a la vida… yo….

—Trunks.

En un momento determinado, ella me ha estrujado entre sus brazos para tan solo esconder la cara en mi cuello. La escucho sollozar mientras me quedo estático en mi sitio. Y pensar que hace años, no lo hubiese pensado dos veces para haberme marchado con ella, pero esa idea es inconcebible en mi presente.

" _Termine todos sus lazos anteriores y enfóquese solamente en la Sra. Son y en su bebé. Y si… por el caso contrario, ya no le interesa regresar con ella, entonces dejen en claro las cosas desde el inicio y lleguen a un acuerdo, por su hijo o hija, en todo caso"_

Por supuesto que me interesa intentarlo nuevamente. Ahora más que nunca.

—¿Trunks?

—Ah. Dime.

Finalmente me ha dado cara, a la par que puedo ver un par de lágrimas surcar sus ojos.

—Mai. Perdóname.

—No—niega—. No quiero. No puedes, no.

—Tú no te merecías nada de lo que sucedió. Mai. Espero algún día puedas perdonarme.

—De ninguna manera—sentencia—. Tú nunca me obligaste, jamás. Si yo estuve contigo, es porque así lo quise, y quiero que sepas que en cada momento, siempre estuve consciente. Ahora…

Sus ojos me miran dubitativos por leves minutos antes de tomar mi rostro nuevamente en sus manos y pretender besarme.

—Mai. No.

—Trunks. Solo… una última vez. Nadie se enterará.

 _"_ _Debe empezar limpio. Sr. Briefs. Piénselo"_

—Yo lo sabré—contesto antes de alejarla de mi lado y salir del sitio.

A la afueras, Mathew me está esperando con su característica mirada vacía sin ninguna expresión en sus ojos. Aunque, estoy seguro de que debe estar cabreado, sabe perfectamente con quién me he reunido. Y quizá esté decepcionado porque a pesar de todos sus consejos, aquí estoy.

Sin embargo, es en momentos como estos en los cuales le agradezco lo profesional que es, caso contrario ya estaría mandándome a la mierda.

El hombre ha tenido que verme en mis peores situaciones, y aun así, nunca me ha juzgado. Es más, me ha aconsejado siempre que se lo he permitido, y siempre, respetando mí espacio personal.

" _Esa mujer, la Sra. Yamada. Si usted realmente la ama, entonces, debe dejar en paz a la Sra. Son e intentar una relación con esa mujer. Sr. Briefs, establezca por quién está dispuesto a apostar.. Y, soy claro al decir que, aun si usted no regresa con la Sra. Son, eso no lo va a excluir de ser un buen padre para su bebé. Estoy seguro, su hijo jamás los culpará si deciden no estar juntos. Al fin y al cabo, ustedes sabrán que camino escoger para ser felices. No por separarse van a ser terribles padres, y no por volver a estar juntos, aunque no lo quieran, serán mejores. Simplemente así es la vida. Entonces, debe decidirse, Sr. Briefs. No le estoy diciendo ahora, pero sí que lo vaya pensando"_

El hombre abre la puerta trasera, me deslizo dentro y él no tarda en ocupar su lugar detrás del volante, enciende el auto y conduce por la ciudad.

 _"_ _¿Por qué habría de decírtelo de no ser así? ¿Eh? ¿Crees que necesito una manutención de tu parte?"_

Kami. La volví a cagar.

Pero es que, me tomó por sorpresa, de todas las cosas que habría esperado, esa no era una opción. Tiene razón al haberme dado semejante cachetada, no pensé realmente lo que decía, simplemente había tenido un día jodido y terminé descargándome con ella.

Lo que me recuerda.

Debo llamarle.

Kami. Debe pensar que no me agradó la noticia, nadie podía culparla, de todas maneras, mi reacción no fue la mejor. Si hasta parecía un crío asustado al cual su novia le ha dicho: No me ha bajado.

Tomo mi celular para marcarle, pero… ¿y si mejor me reúno con ella? Al fin y al cavo ya han pasado tres días, confío, por todos los cielos, que su enojo haya menguado.

—Mathew.

—Dígame, Sr. Briefs.

—Llévame a la casa de Pan.

 **POV DE PAN.**

—¡Es una excelente noticia!—dice mi padre apretándome en su abrazo y haciéndome girar con él.

—¡Papá! ¡Bájame, me vas a soltar!—creo que está más que feliz.

Para cuando al fin dejamos de girar, mi padre se acomoda los lentes sobre el puente de la nariz, logra calmar su emoción y asiente divertido.

—Cuando tu madre me lo dijo, no podía creerlo. Pero, ahora tú me lo confirmas, y… me has hecho muy feliz, Pan.

—Papá… —no puedo esperar para tomar sus manos entre las mías, su emoción me ha contagiado y ahora, de rodillas ante él y con la cabeza gacha continúo: —. Sé que esto no debería ser así, mi situación actual no es la mejor para tener un bebé, pero…

—Pan. Si te acabas de divorciar no es importante. Lo que sí, es que te mantengas tranquila, feliz, eso le haré bien a tu bebé. Al diablo el resto, me importas tú y mi nieto o quizá nieta.

—Papá—sonrío en su dirección.

—Deja de pensar en todos los demás, y enfócate en tu bebé—dice acunando mi rostro entre sus manos mientras no deja de sonreírme—. Te pareces tanto a tu madre. Lucía como tú el día en que me dijo que te tendríamos. Recuerdo que… me alegré mucho cuando tu madre me lo dijo, y ahora, no puede ser diferente, me convertirás en abuelo. Mamá ya se enteró y no sabes lo feliz que está, papá también ya lo sabe y prometieron venir a verte muy pronto.

—Sí. Diles que vengan cuando quieran, por el momento no puedo irme, tengo que supervisar todo lo de abuelo Satán.

—Sí. Lo entiendo. Por eso, ellos vendrán—asiento enérgicamente y mi papá vuelve a acunar mi rostro—. Por Yunny… no pude hacer nada—dice—. No sabes lo impotente que me sentí, debí estar allí.

—Papá, debías acabar con los androides.

—Sí. Pero, Pan…esta vez, nada malo te pasará, te lo prometo. Haré todo cuanto pueda por protegerlos.

 **POV DE TRUNKS.**

—Demonios—siseo. Siento el ki de Gohan en la casa, de ninguna manera quiero encontrármelo. Me partirá la cara de hacerlo. Prefiero esperar, lo que menos quiero ahora es tener otra discusión con Pan, y menos que vuelva a abofetearme.

 _"_ _¿Seguro que es mío?"_

Kami. Me dolió la cara aquel día. Pan golpea fuerte en verdad. Por otra parte ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando yo para haber dicho eso?

—¿No va a ingresar, Sr. Briefs? —inquiere Mathew con su mirada en mí a través del espejo retrovisor.

—No. Prefiero esperar, no está sola.

Nunca me habría imaginado que Gohan tardaría tanto, si hasta había ido a la oficina y él seguía allí. Menos mal alrededor de las 10 p.m. él por fin se marchó.

—Regreso en un momento, Mathew.

Salí del auto y me encaminé a la casa, toqué el timbre y aguardé.

—¿Ya estás predispuesto a hablar?—inquirió Pan a mis espaldas, y casi salté del susto—Pensé que nunca bajarías del auto—dice—. Ah… lo sé por Mathew—se explicó.

—Sí. Pan. Hablemos.

Me invitó a pasar a la sala, me senté en uno de los sillones, y Pan no tardó en hacer lo mismo, justo en frente de mí.

¿Enfrentados? Por supuesto que sí.

Se cruzó de brazos, quizá esperando que yo iniciara, lo cual hice.

—Lamento mi reacción el otro día. No fue la correcta.

—Entiendo. Asunto olvidado—dijo—. Pero si necesitas una prueba de DNA, la haremos—sentenció—. Yo no tengo porque hacer algo tan bajo como usar a un bebé para conseguir algún beneficio. Que eso quede claro.

—Sí—Asentí—. Me disculpo por aquello.

—Disculpa aceptada. Ahora, aclaremos algo, Trunks—dijo mirándome fijamente, que por un momento, creí verme reflejado.

—. En ningún momento, lo juro, te negaré o impediré tu derecho como padre, si eso es lo que quieres. Pero si no—negó con la cabeza—, no estás obligado a nada. Yo no te amenazaré de muerte para que te hagas responsable.

Su porte de brazos cruzados y mirada seria la hace ver dominante y decidida. Directamente, ha colocado las cartas sobre la mesa, claramente está diciéndome: Lo tomas o lo dejas. Te entregas por completo a la causa o no.

—No tendrías que hacerlo de todas maneras—replico de igual manera—. Por supuesto que sí estoy aquí es porque estoy seguro de que es mi hijo. No tengo dudas al respecto.

La boca de Pan se abre, sin embargo, no replica.

Kami, si hasta parece que estamos cerrando un contrato.

—Trunks….

—Y déjame aclararte que si estoy aquí no es por mera obligación sino porque realmente quiero. Pan, en verdad, estoy muy feliz por nuestro bebé, y quiero ser parte de todo lo que implica.

—Entonces, está decidido, Trunks. Llevaremos la fiesta en paz por él.

—O por ella, Pan. Podría ser niña.

Ella asiente con una sonrisa de medio lado y se levanta del sillón, finalizando así nuestra conversación. Lo cual solo significa que debo irme, camino con dirección a la puerta, de antemano abierta por Pan.

—Estaremos en contacto, Pan.

—Sí—dice con una media sonrisa—. Yo te avisaré cualquier cosa que suceda, además de los días de control para que asistas.

—Sí—le devuelvo la sonrisa—, pero no serán solo esos—sentencio antes de cruzar el umbral y empezar a bajar por las gradas.

—Espera—dice, ante lo cual, inevitablemente volteo a mirarla. Al parecer, quiere replicar algo.

—¿Acaso quieres que me quede? No tienes qué decirlo, lo haré con gusto.

—Ah…—justamente la reacción de Pan era lo que quería, he conseguido tomarla con la guardia baja, y su cara sorprendida, vale todo en este mundo.

" _Lleven una relación pacífica, una broma nunca está demás"_

—¡No es eso!—replica finalmente un tanto enfadada, aunque apuesto mi vida a que está sonrojada—. Hm. No te hagas ilusiones.

—¿Entonces, qué?

—Sin ti, este bebé no existiría.

—No fue ningún sacrificio. En lo absoluto—le digo antes de que ella desaparezca detrás de la puerta azotada, e inevitablemente, no puedo dejar de reír.

Me encanta sacar de quicio a Pan.

—¿Nos vamos, Sr. Briefs?

—Sí, Mathew. Vamos a celebrar—Me monto en la camioneta y espero que Mathew encienda el motor.

—Al parecer le fue muy bien, Sr.

—Así es.

 _"_ _No te hagas ilusiones"_

Por Kami. Amo a esa endiablada, mujer.


	32. Chapter 32

**INMORAL. SOMBRAS**

 **CHAPTER 32.**

 **POV DE TRUNKS.**

—¿Así que es verdad? —Inquiere Bra mientras destapa la botella de vino en la isla de su cocina y me sirve una copa—. Menudo momento escogió.

—Bra.

—No me recalcaré—dice—. Si hasta parece que lo quiere es joderte.

Toma su copa, y se adelanta a la sala, conmigo pisándole los talones. Se sienta en el sillón enfrente de mí y no tarda mucho en mostrarme la revista en dónde se veía a Pan en el centro comercial, por supuesto, embarazada.

—Desaparece por un tiempo, y sale con esto.

—Bra—sé que será inútil tratar de dialogar con ella, menos mal un recién llegado Goten me ayuda sin pretenderlo.

—¿Cómo va todo?—inquiere sentándose a un lado de Bra.

—Bien, Goten. Vine a visitar a Bra ¿y ustedes? ¿Qué tal van con los planes de boda?

—Sabes cómo soy con eso, realmente no tengo la menor idea—dice ante una mirada seria de Bra, sin embargo, eso no logra inmutarlo—. Ella es la que se hace cargo, de todas maneras, si le gusta a Bra, me gusta. Ya ha aceptado, que era lo más difícil, y eso es suficiente. .

Asiento un tanto divertido por la mirada matadora de Bra y el posterior codazo que le ha dado a las costillas.

—Ouch—se queja Goten divertido—Apropósito, dime, Trunks ¿Cómo ha estado Pan? No he tenido tiempo para visitarla, temo que querrá golpearme.

—Todo está marchando excelente, Goten—contesto—. Todas las revisiones marcan un excelente progreso.

—Me alegra. Verás que todo saldrá bien—dice—Sabiendo cómo es Pan, debe estar cuidándose de todo.

—Ahora solo nos resta esperar para comprobar si ese hijo es realmente tuyo—declara Bra interrumpiendo nuestra amena conversación, por lo cual, tanto Goten como yo, clavamos nuestras miradas en ella.

—Bra…

—No me disculparé, Goten—le dice antes de levantarse y salir de la habitación. Dejándonos en un limbo de si continuar con el tema o no.

—Goten…—decido empezar.

—Al menos es directa—contesta con respecto a la actitud de Bra—. Pero sigamos, ¿exactamente cuántos meses tiene?

—Tiene cinco—Sonrío recordando la última revisión.

—Por tu sonrisa, imagino que ya sabes el sexo del bebé—dice.

—Sí, pero, qué más da si es niño o niña, lo que me importa es que nazca bien. No pido nada más que eso.

—Te entiendo, ¿Y? ¿Tendré un sobrino o una sobrina?

—Es un niño.

 **POV DE PAN.**

—Sch. Esto debe ser un mal chiste.

—No entiendo por qué tendría que serlo—confronto a la atrevida mujer que ahora se encuentra en mi cuarto de estudio.

 _"_ _¿Quién es?"_

 _"_ _Se presenta como Mai Yamada. Quiere verla"_

—Ahora, si eso es todo, conoces la salida—señalo, pero Mai se cruza de brazos negándose a irse.

—Bien jugado—dice en un tono de burla e inevitablemente mi cejo se frunce. Comprendo a dónde se dirige esa premisa— ¿Lo planeaste desde el inicio, no es así?

—Piensa lo que quieras, Mai.

Decido no tomarle más atención, y vuelvo a enfocarme en la pantalla del computador para leer los últimos informes que Sue acaba de enviar, y de paso enviarle un correo electrónico a mi papá para que me ayude, ya que él ha estado al frente de todo esto por más tiempo. A la par, en la habitación el silencio se instala y espero que eso sea suficiente para que Mai decida marcharse.

Si acepté verla fue porque ella acudió a mí llamado una vez, considero que es justo. Mientras, Sue, desde la sala, no tarda en mándame los documentos restantes, pero no es la única.

 **De:** Trunks Briefs

 **Para:** Son Pan

 **Asunto:** Revisión Médica.

Paso a recogerte en dos horas, iremos juntos.

PD: No replicaste la última vez.

 **Trunks Briefs. Director General en Capsule Corporation.**

Decido no responder al mensaje, de todas maneras, uno sabe qué batallas las tiene seguro de perder. Y esta era una de esas.

—Fastidiarnos de este modo es algo...—de pronto dice Mai al tiempo que nuestros ojos se encuentran—… muy sucio.

—Si eso hubiese querido, Mai… —empiezo—. Créeme que nunca le habría dado el divorcio.

—Eso relativamente no representa nada—dice—. Porque ahora, dada la casualidad…—bufa—. Estás embarazada. Hm. Pero, mira que valerte de un hijo para lograr…

—¡Silencio!—exijo levantándome de mi asiento.

Finalmente ha colmado mi paciencia.

—Te recuerdo que no estás en tu casa sino en la mía, y de ninguna manera permitiré tus estupideces, Mai.

—¿Lo negarás ahora, Pan?—empieza—. Admite que anticipaste esto. Sch. Todo esto ya estaba premeditado.

—Sra. Yamada. Por favor, váyase.

—No me iré sin antes decirte que ganaste, sí—se mofa—. Aunque para eso te valgas de…—señaló mi vientre—,… acosta de tu hijo.

—Ni una palabra más—amenazo antes de quedar a pocos pasos de distancia—. Es inaceptable que digas algo como eso, y menos tratándose de un bebé.

—¿Ahora lo usarás como escudo? Sch. En verdad que eres una manipuladora del más alto rango.

—Yo no lo estoy centrando—explico—, porque eso es basura. El colocar al frente a un hijo para lograr algo es muy miserable, y de ninguna manera lo haré. Mai, nuestros actos demandan por cuenta propia, así que, por favor, abstente de hablar, por respeto, de los niños. Y, creo que soy clara al incluir a tu niño y al mío, ellos no tienen nada que ver aquí.

—Por supuesto que mi hijo no está relacionado para nada con el tuyo. Aunque, creo que debería sentirme fe...

Es suficiente.

—Si vuelves a hablar de ellos—amenazo plantándome enfrente de ella—, te golpearé. Ahora, largo.

Si los ojos lanzaran misiles, esto ya sería un campo de batalla, por lo que, ninguna de las dos piensa ceder. Sin embargo, el llamado de Sue, al otro lado de la puerta, logra calmar los ánimos.

—Sra. Son…—se asoma la chica en el marco de la puerta y Mai no tarda en pasar de ella, sin importarle haberla empujada en el trayecto.

—¡Qué más podía esperar yo de una salvaje descendiente de un simio!—la escucho vociferar desde el pasillo mientras Sue se coloca a mi lado.

—¿Está bien, Sra. Son?—inquiere Sue ignorando el anterior comentario, algo que infinitamente le agradezco.

—Sí. No es nada—Al menos he conseguido que se marche—. ¿Qué ha pasado?

 **POV DE TRUNKS.**

 _"_ _Todo marcha muy bien, señores. Estamos llegando a la recta final"_

—¿Y qué te parece este?

—Si te gusta, adelante—dice aprobando el conjunto que he escogido para mi bebé. Se adelanta por el pasillo conmigo detrás de ella.

 _"_ _Ya falta poco"_

 _"_ _Solo dos semanas más, Pan"_

 _"_ _Sí. Ah… Trunks. Iré a comprar ropa y algunas cosas para él bebé, ¿quieres venir?"_

Por supuesto que la acompañaría, hasta el infierno si quisiera.

En determinado momento, llegamos a la sección de niñas, y creo que al igual que a mí, Pan sintió nostalgia, en especial al tomar un vestido rosa de la percha. Sin embargo, el que esté de espaldas a mí, no me permite ver sus expresiones.

—Pan…

—Nuestra niña tendría 4 años—dice finalmente, ante de volver a mí y sonreírme—. Se hubiese visto preciosa con este.

—Llevémonoslo—ofrezco, pero ella decide denegar.

—El único recuerdo que necesito, está aquí—señala su cabeza antes de volver a colocar el vestido en su sitio—. Ahora, démonos prisa, tenemos que comprar un coche.

 **POV DE PAN.**

—¿Aquí, Sra. Son?—pregunta Mathew dejando las bolsas de compras en el suelo de la habitación de mi hijo.

—Sí—contesto dirigiéndome hacia la cuna, pretendiendo empujarla, acción que no me es posible gracias a Mathew.

—¿Allí está bien?—Pregunta cuando ya la ha colocado en su sitio.

—Sí. Gracias. Aunque, no creo que ni siquiera la vaya a usar—confieso—, pero Trunks ha decido comprarlo, no iba a replicar por aquello.

—Entiendo que su hijo dormirá con usted.

—Sí, Mathew.

—¿Dónde guardo esto?—pregunta Trunks con otras bolsas de ropa entre las manos.

—Colócalos en el armario.

Nos tomó algo más de media hora de trabajo colaborativo para lograr terminar con la habitación de mi hijo, entre risas y anécdotas de parte de Mathew con respecto a su hija. Los invité a quedarse a comer, para lo cual ordené a domicilio.

El par de hombres continuaba en el piso de arriba, y yo descendí para recibir los alimentos, firmé la certificación de recibido y acomodé las compras sobre la isla de la cocina, a la par que sacaba un pack de refrescos de la nevera, porque de seguro, Trunks y Mathew no tardarían en bajar.

 _"_ _Buenas tardes, soy el Dr. Harrison."_

 _"_ _Un gusto. Trunks Briefs, el esposo."_

 **FLASHBACK.**

—Es una pena que la doctora haya salido de vacaciones justo ahora—dice—, espero que su reemplazo sea bueno.

—Lo es, Trunks—le digo, ya que él no tiene la menor idea de quién es mi médico de cabecera actualmente, faltó al último control por una emergencia en el trabajo—. No lo habría recomendado de no serlo. Te agradará.

La llamada entrante del celular, lo obliga a salir del consultorio, y a mí a acomodarme mejor en mi asiento, enfrente del escritorio del médico, mismo que no tarda en arribar.

—Buenas tardes—saluda de manera afable sentándose en su sitio. —. Y bien, Pan—empieza—. ¿Qué tenemos de nuevo?—me inquiere, ante lo cual le explico hasta el menor movimiento de mi bebé que he sentido en este último mes.

—Aparte de ello, nada más—termino de explicarle al hombre de mediana edad que ahora me da breves miradas mientras completa el registro de todo lo que digo en la computadora.

—Es normal, estamos a pocos días del mes de Febrero—explica—, además, ya hemos calculado la FPP (Fecha probable de parto) Debe estar inquieto por salir del claustro.

—Sí, debe ser eso.

—Entonces, por favor, recuéstate en la camilla, haremos la eco…—no termina de hablar cuando han tocado la puerta—. Adelante—dice y Trunks se adentra— Buenas tardes ¿Sí, señor? ¿Qué se le ofrece?

—Dr. Harrison—empiezo—. Él viene conmigo—explico ante el cejo fruncido que el médico ha puesto, de seguro por la interrupción.

—Entiendo. Adelante, señor. Soy el Dr. Harrison, el médico de Pan—se presenta extendiendo la mano para saludarlo, asunto que es aceptado por Trunks.

—Un gusto. Trunks Briefs, el esposo.

Mi mirada en su dirección, de seguro debió ser épica porque el silencio absoluto fue el resultado, menos mal no duró mucho, porque ni siquiera lo pensé para encaminarme a la camilla.

El médico no tardó mucho en revisarme y decirme que todo marchaba excelentemente bien.

—Fue un gusto, quizá yo sea el que atienda su parte, o tal vez la Dra. Yun ya estará de vuelta, en todo caso, veremos que esté bien.

—Sí, muchas gracias—el hombre de mediana edad me extiende un par de hojas de papel absorbente para limpiarme el rastro de gel sobre el vientre, y sale del consultorio, dándonos así intimidad.

—¿Qué pretendías demostrar?—pregunto finalmente sentándome en el borde la camilla para ajustarme el pantalón sobre las caderas y la camiseta sobre el vientre. Con el rabillo del ojo, puedo ver que Trunks rodea la camilla para colocarse enfrente, sabe a qué me refiero.

—No me hagas decirlo, Pan.

—Entonces no lo provoques—finalmente desciendo de la camilla y con mi bolsa en mano, me adelanto hacia la camioneta.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

 _"_ _Realmente no me agradó"_

 _"_ _Eso no me importa, Trunks. No mientras haga bien su trabajo, y no tengo quejas con respecto a eso. Punto"_

—¿Sra. Son?—inquiera Mathew sacándome de mis recuerdos— ¿Le sucede algo?—pregunta divertido, y no debe ser para menos.

—No—niego—. Por favor, siéntate, te serviré la comida.

 **POV DE TRUNKS.**

Escucho al celular sonar, así que aun somnoliento, y al tanteo, logro dar con él.

—Briefs—apenas sí contesto antes de volver a hundir la cara en la almohada—. ¿Sí?

—¡Sr. Briefs. La señora ha entrado en labor de parto!

Enseguida me enderezo en la cama, con el celular pegado a la oreja.

—¿En dónde estás?—inquiero.

—Estamos yendo a la clínica—dice—. Debo colgar, estoy conduciendo. Dese prisa.

Apenas lo hace, salto de la cama para cambiarme de ropa, no tardo mucho y ya me encuentro con dirección al hospital. Acelero la velocidad porque tengo un largo trayecto y solo espero llegar a tiempo.

 _"_ _Pan. Necesito pedirte algo"_

 _"_ _Dime"_

 _"_ _Quiero que le permitas a Mathew quedarse aquí"_

 **FLASHBACK.**

—¿Qué dices?

—Pan. En estos meses he comprendido que no pueda quedarme aquí—empiezo manteniéndole la mirada—, aunque lo quiera.

—Sí—asiente—, pero no entiendo qué tiene que ver Mathew.

—Pan. Estaré fuera del país las próximas dos semanas.

—¿No asistirás al parto?—inquiere.

—Estaré. Eso no tienes qué dudarlo—declaro—. Yo vendré, pero quiero que entiendas que no estaré tranquilo si no dejas que Mathew se queda, quizá el parto se adelante y quizá sea en medio de la noche. Pan… no quiero que estés sola, y si yo no puedo estar aquí… al menos, permite que Mathew se queda. Le pediré que te ayude en lo que necesites, y… él me llamará apenas entres en labor de parto. Solo así estaré tranquilo. Por favor.

Al parecer ella lo considera por momentos antes de asentir con la cabeza.

—¿Desde cuándo?

—Desde hoy—contesto—, me voy mañana.

—De acuerdo—asiente—, preparé la habitación de huéspedes.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

Kami. Fue la mejor idea que pude haber tenido. Miro mi reloj en mi muñequera, y sé que todavía tengo algo de tiempo.

Acelero aún más la velocidad, y capto que no soy el único con dirección a Pan. A kilómetros de distancia, Videl y Goku están en esa dirección. Seguramente ellos también ya deben saber de mi presencia. Incremento mi ki e incremento la velocidad.

 **POV DE PAN.**

—K-kami—siseo apretando las sábanas de mi cama—. A-ahhh.

Cierro los párpados fuertemente mientras tomo mi vientre entre mis manos y permito respirar para aliviar mi dolor.

Lo cual funciona.

—Ya has pasado por esto, Pan—me digo—. Cálmate.

Controlo mis respiraciones, me levanto de la cama para vestirme rápidamente.

 _"…_ _quizá el parto se adelante y quizá sea en medio de la noche…"_

¿Por qué demonios Trunks casi siempre daba en el clavo? Es increíble.

Tomo la maleta preparada, dejada en la parte inferior del armario, y bajo hacia el primer piso con dirección hacia la habitación de Mathew. Mientras, los dolores punzantes empezaron nuevamente. Golpeo la puerta, pero al parecer Mathew estaba demasiado cansado para escucharme.

—Mat…—no pude completar mi llamado por una nueva contracción, menos mal no duró mucho y vuelvo a golpear— ¡Mathew!

Intento girar la perilla de la puerta pero está estaba asegurada. Así que decido no perder más el tiempo, tomo las llaves del auto y me dirijo al garaje.

—Ah, pero… ¡Sra. Briefs!—dice sorprendido Mathew al verme llegar—. ¡¿Está bien?!

—L-llévame al hospital.

—Ya he llamado al señor, está en camino—me notifica el hombre al volante—. Señora, discúlpeme.

—No te preocupes, Mathew. Aunque, si te digo la verdad, nunca habría imaginado que te encontrabas en la cochera.

—Sí. Lo que sucede es que ayer que la traje de la oficina de su abogado, noté que el motor sonaba algo extraño, así que, como no podía dormir, decidí revisarlo. Discúlpeme.

—Tranquilo—contesto— ¿Trunks te dijo a qué hora iba a llegar?

—Lo siento, no. ¿Se encuentra bien?

—Dolorida, pero aun puedo soportarlo.

 **POV DE TRUNKS.**

—¿En dónde está Pan?—casi sin aliento logro dar con Mathew.

—Está dentro—explica no sin antes extenderme un pañuelo—. Los médicos están esperando a que dilate. Así que adelante—dice abriéndome la puerta—, aún tiene tiempo de hablar con ella.

Asiento guardándome el pañuelo ahora húmedo en los bolsillos e ingreso a la habitación. Dentro, vestida apenas con una bata, Pan está caminando de un lado a otro como león enjaulado.

—Hola—saludo acercándome más.

—Hola—dice deteniéndose hasta plantarse frente a mí, me mira por breves momentos antes de retornar al velador al lado de su camilla para tomar una toalla de mano y paseármela por el rostro—. Estás todo sudado—dice concentrada en su trabajo de secarme el rostro.

—Siento presentarme así.

—No te disculpes. Listo, he terminado. Ahora siéntate, descansa un poco, pronto vendrán a por nosotros—dice mientras continua caminando de polo a polo.

¿Se da cuenta que soy yo el que debería decir eso?

—No, estoy bien, siéntate tú—ofrezco pero ella niega.

—La labor de parto se hará más difícil—explica para después suspirar profundamente.

—¿Te duele mucho?

—Kami—suspira—siento que me están acribillando los riñones—trata de sonar graciosa, sin embargo, sus expresiones me dicen que está sufriendo. Lo cual me hace sentir impotente, aún siquiera no puedo hacer nada por aliviar su dolor—. Al menos hasta ahora—contesta—. Temo que empeore.

 _"_ _Perdón, Pan. Te lancé un ataque muy fuerte"_

 _"_ _Tranquilo. No me dolió. No fue nada"_

¿Pero qué dimensión de dolor es para que Pan admita que está asustada?

—Pan. En verdad pudimos haber programado la cesárea ¿En verdad quieres pasar por el parto natural?

—Pero por supuesto que sí—declara entrecortadamente—. Aceptaré la cesárea solo si es estrictamente necesaria, de lo contrario no. Creí que ya habíamos hablado sobre eso, Trunks.

Casi dos horas pasaron y las contracciones de Pan se producían con mayor intensidad, así que decidieron pasarla a la sala de partos. En dónde en más de una ocasión vi a Pan morderse los labios para soportar su dolor, una doctora vino, le colocó el aparato para la frecuencia cardíaca sobre la panza y la dejó allí para que pudiésemos escuchar perfectamente los latidos de nuestro niño.

[Sr. Briefs. Los familiares de la señora ya están aquí]

Me había enviado un mensaje, Mathew. Sin embargo, aún no se decidían a ingresar en la habitación.

—Tus padres y abuelos están aquí—informe, ante lo cual logré sacarle una vaga sonrisa.

—Lo sé, los sentí—contesta antes volver a apretar los dientes.

—¿Te duele mucho, Pan?

—Uff—exhala—.Duele—dice Pan recostada en la camilla, y yo no atino a decir otra cosa que no haya dicho ya.

—Lo estás haciendo bien. Ya queda poco, tú puedes.

—Mi niño…—dice en un momento girando su cabeza para ver el monitor—. Lo estoy escuchando.

—¿Suena tan bonito, verdad?—Añado—. Un LUB-DUB. LUB-DUB. LUB-DUB—Imito, y parece que el monitor se ha cabreado por mi intento de imitación porque ha pitado. Cosa que hace reír a Pan.

Al menos he logrado algo.

—Mm…—se queja—. T-tengo que poder.

—¿Otra contracción?

—Ajá—contesta— Pero está fue más fuerte. K-kami.

—Nena, resiste. Solo…—ya no pude quedarme quieto en mi sitio, así que, de un impulso me levanté para acunar su rostro entre mis manos y robarle un beso—. Te quiero más que a nada, tonta—pego mi frente a la de ella, cerrando los ojos para no tener que ver de seguro su furia—. Lo estás haciendo muy bien.

Cuando al fin logro separarme, ella me mira fijamente con su boca entreabierta. Si no me reclama, de seguro que replica alguna cosa.

—Esta tonta pateará tu culo apenas salga de aquí, Briefs—sisea antes de morderse el labio inferior y volver a respirar para calmar su dolor.

—Nunca me habías dicho así.

—Para que veas que hablo enserio.

Después de casi seis horas de haberla ingresado. Cerca de las 7 a.m. las enfermeras vinieron a llevarnos hacia la sala de partos. Avanzamos por el pasillo mientras a Pan ya se le notaba en la cara el esfuerzo que pedía nuestro bebé, sin embargo, se limitaba a cerrar los párpados y tomar bocanadas de aire.

—Señor. Un momento. No puede pasar—dice una enfermera sosteniéndome del antebrazo, y frenándome de seguir la camilla de Pan que se pierde detrás de un par de puertas.

—Srta. Soy el esposo.

—Lo entiendo, pero no puede entrar de este modo—dice señalando mi ropa—. Creo que ya se lo habían explicado, venga conmigo. La sala de partos es un área estéril, tiene que ingresar con la ropa adecuada. Vendré por usted en breve.

Así lo hizo, y vestido con una bata y el gorro sobre mi cabeza, ingresé.

—Vamos, Pan. Toma aire. El aire adentro, como si fueras al baño. Vamos, fuerte. Fuerte, fuerte, fuerte, fuerte. Sigue, sigue, sigue, sigue —pedía la Dra. Yun, y lo único que pude hacer es correr a tomar la mano de Pan y entrelazar sus dedos con los míos—. Muy bien, genial. Pero… necesitamos más, Pan.

El rastro de sudor de la frente de Pan y su cara roja, de labios apretados y párpados fuertemente cerrados me decían lo doloroso que podía llegar a ser un parto.

 _"_ _No me parece que sea justo para Pan sacarla del coma para que pueda parir. Teniendo en cuenta que su hija ya está muerta. No valdría la pena"_

Aún ahora que presenciaba en primera persona todo lo que el parto conlleva, no creo comprender a qué escala de dolor puede llegar a asemejarse.

—Fuerte. El aire dentro—dice la doctora y juro que mis ojos no pueden apartarse del rostro de facciones de Pan—. Vamos, Pan. Fuerte, fuerte, fuerte, fuerte, fuerte, más fuerte, más fuerte, más fuerte, más fuerte—ordena y Pan hace todo lo posible por seguirle el ritmo—. Cierra la boca al pujar, Pan. Continuemos. Puja, eso es, muy bien. Vamos, Pan. De nuevo, toma aire, aguanta, aguanta, aguanta, y… puja fuerte, fuerte. Eso es, muy bien, Pan. Vamos.

Lo intentan nuevamente con los mismos llamados, y yo no sé qué hacer.

—Esta es la tercera, toma aire de nuevo, Pan, más fuerte. Con todas tus ganas, vamos, Pan. Ya falta poco.

—¡Ah…! —Pan apretó fuertemente mi mano, como si quisiera destrozarme todos los huesos en el acto.

—Ya logro ver la cabeza. Solo un poco más, fuerte, fuerte, fuerte, puja, Pan.

Al fin, después de algunos intentos más de sacrificio de Pan, y del dolor de mi mano, único apoyo que podía darle, por fin el llanto de mi hijo relució en la sala.

Todo cubierto de líquidos y sangre, mi hijo apareció frente a mí colgando de las manos de la doctora mientras otra mujer cortaba el cordón umbilical. Lo limpiaron, lo pesaron, analizaron sus signos vitales, vieron que todo estaba normal con él, que no había ninguna complicación y nos lo entregaron.

—Felicidades a los nuevos padres—dice la Doctora depositando a nuestro pequeño en el pecho de su madre.

—A-aren—murmura Pan tomando sus pequeños piececitos entre sus dedos.

—Peso de 2. 500 kg. Temperatura de 36, 5 grados. Frecuencia Cardíaca de 130 latidos por minuto—escucho que le notifican a la doctora y no puedo estar más que complacido cuando ella asiente feliz, lo que me dice que todo salió de manera estupenda. Aparto mis ojos de la doctora para volver a colocarlos sobre ellos dos.

—Nuestro pequeñito—dice sonriente Pan. Pareciese que el cansancio que antes demostraba ahora ha desaparecido.

—Aren—también tomo su pequeña mano entre la mía y me permito sentir su energía vital. Sorprendentemente, es mucha—. Bienvenido al mundo, hijo.

 **POV DE BULMA.**

—¿Ya nació?—pregunto ante la inquieta mirada de todos los presentes. No es para menos, a pesar de que sintieron que venía, eso no ha hecho que su sorpresa sea menor.

—Ah… Bulma…. ¿Qué…?

—Son Goku—interrumpo—, he venido en son de paz. Solo necesito ver a mi nieto—por supuesto que lo que he dicho ha sorprendido a más de uno que ahora me mira con la boca entreabierta.

—Claro, adelante—dice Gohan dando por terminada cualquiera pregunta que surja entre los presentes. Así que decido sentarme y aguardar por Trunks.

Media hora después, Milk se me acerca con un vaso foam con café humeante en su interior.

Dudo por momentos aceptarlo, pero ella se negaba a permitirme eso, así que al final, lo he aceptado.

—Gracias.

—De nada—contesta sentándose a mi lado para guardar silencio—Después de Videl y Gohan, tenemos que ingresar Goku y yo, sin embargo…

—¿Me cederás el lugar?—inquiero entendiendo el punto.

—Solo si aceptas—dice.

—De acuerdo. Lo tomo.

—Desde la última vez…—empieza—, no hemos cruzado palabra.

—Sí—asiento tomando un sorbo de mi vaso—. Lamento lo que te dije para entonces. No debí.

—A pesar de lo que parece ser, Bulma. No suele guardar rencor, de lo contrario, Goku y yo nos habríamos separado hace tiempo—termina de decir eso y se levanta de su sitio para ir al encuentro de Gohan y Videl. De seguro les explica la situación, porque sus miradas se dirigen hacia mí.

 **POV DE PAN**.

—¡Es tan lindo!—comenta mi madre cargando a Aren—. Recuerdo cuando Pan tan solo era un bebé. Kami, ha pasado tanto desde entonces.

—Mamá.

—Tienes razón—dice mi padre antes de "secuestrar" a mi niño—. Es similar a ella. Pan, buen trabajo.

—Gracias, Papá—reverencio levemente, y por inercia, retorno a ver a Trunks apoyado de espaldas contra la pared con las manos en los bolsillos—. Su nombre es Aren. Lo ha escogido, Trunks—le doy mérito, en parte, no me gusta que se sienta ajeno a la situación.

—¿Aren?—pregunta mi madre en la dirección de Trunks, ante lo cual él asiente—. Es un buen nombre, es fácil de pronunciar tanto en japonés como en occidental.

—Sí—añade Trunks inclinando la cabeza en señal de respeto.

—Nos gustaría quedarnos más tiempo, Pan—dice mi padre—, pero mamá y papá estarán ansiosos también por verte. En especial papá.

—¿Qué dice abuelito Goku?

—Está esperando a entrenarlo—comenta, se despide prometiendo volver a visitarme y dejando a Aren con su padre.

Una vez que ellos salieron, Trunks se acerca a la ventana, dándome la espalda, con Aren entre sus brazos. Mientras tanto, yo me permito movilizarme un poco en mi sitio, tanto tiempo sentada ha hecho que mis extremidades se amortigüen.

—Es hora de darle de lactar a Aren—le informo mientras saco el pezón—. ¿Trunks?—lo llamo pero parece estar ajeno— ¡Eh, Trunks!

—Mi mamá viene hacia aquí—dice con medido rostro en mi dirección y un Aren sollozante entre sus brazos.

 **POV DE TRUNKS.**

—No me jodas—dice sorprendida, aunque enseguida capta que lo que digo es cierto. Aren ha empezado a llorar así que se lo entrego para que le dé el seno. Pan y yo sabíamos que no tardaría mucho en arribar y así lo hizo, los golpes en la puerta eran de mi mamá.

Pan sabía que tanto mi madre como Bra estaban al tanto de la situación, por ello comprendía que no vendrían. Yo también lo asumí de esa manera aunque mi madre no se había pronunciado al respecto, pero ahora que ella estaba al otro lado de la puerta, tanto Pan como yo no sabíamos cómo actuar.

Me quedé en mi sitio, tan solo escuchando el nuevo llamado, y Pan no estaba diferente a mí, aunque de seguro, si ella estaba nerviosa por la situación lo disimulaba mejor al estar alimentando a Aren.

—Trunks. Pan—por último llamó así que supe que tenía que hacer algo.

—Le diré que se marche.

—No lo hagas—sentenció.

—Pero, Pan…

—Ella es tu madre, también tiene derecho. Querrá conocer a Aren. Hazla pasar.

 **POV DE PAN.**

—Mamá—Escuché que Trunks saludó, y no tardaron nada en estar enfrente de mí.

Incliné la cabeza, en señal de saludo, y aguardé.

—Trunks—empezó—. Déjanos solas.

—Pero, mamá…

—Por favor.

Noté que Trunks dudó, negándose así a salir.

 _"_ _Hace tiempo fui como tú"_

—Trunks—levanté mí vista hacia él—. Por favor.

Su cara fue un poema, de seguro estaba pensando qué demonios había hecho él para estar rodeado de tanta mujer loca en su vida. De modo que, sin más, salió prometiendo no alejarse.

¿Cree que pelearemos en una batalla, acaso?

Escuchamos la puerta cerrarse, así que Bulma rodeó la cama y se acercó.

—¿Podría cargarlo?

—Ah… por supuesto que sí —asentí destetándolo para entregárselo, ella lo tomó con delicadeza mientras observaba sus facciones y dejaba que Aren encerrara su dedo índice con su manito.

Sosteniéndolo mejor en brazos, comenzó a caminar por la sala, con mi atenta vista sobre sí.

—Este pequeño es…—pausó—un saiyajin puro—murmuró—. Claro, sin la evidencia de la cola. Evolución le diría yo.

—Sí—apenas puedo emitir.

A decir verdad, yo misma me sorprendo que esté hablando con tanta naturalidad, casi puedo escuchar a mi corazón palpitar en mis oídos a todo galope.

—Es una preciosidad de niño.

—Gracias.

—No sé captar la energía como lo hacen ustedes—dice—, pero estoy segura, que su genética le dota de grandes habilidades y fuerza.

—Su energía es muy alta—afirmo a la hipótesis.

—Sí. Debe serlo. Trunks luce orgulloso—continua caminando mientras siento que mi cuerpo empieza a congelarse cada vez más por lo nerviosa que estoy. Y pareciese que eso es precisamente lo que Bulma está buscando, que se me salga el corazón por la boca—. Buen trabajo.

—Gracias—reverencio a la par que Bulma empieza a acercarse.

Es oficial, si lo que quiere es matarme de un ataque, con esto lo logrará. Y por si aquello no fuera suficiente, ella decide sentarse en la camilla con mi bebé aún es sus brazos.

—Pan… ¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos la última vez?

Listo, se me acaba de ir el aliento.

—Contesta.

—Sí. Lo recuerdo.

 **FLASHBACK.**

—Pan—dice la mujer que acaba de ingresar a la habitación.

Realmente, ahora sí que me he puesto a temblar, y en la condición en la que estoy, no tardo en llorar. El ver a Bulma enfrente de mí y no saber lo que hará, me asusta mucho.

¿A dónde fue mi gallardía?

—B-bulma-san—apenas puedo murmurar antes de agachar la cabeza para evitar mirarla. Con toda la vergüenza del mundo me quedo quieta en mi sitio. Ella no dice nada, al parecer, quiere que yo empiece, pero yo no creo poder hacerlo, apenas sí puedo dejar de hipear.

—Demasiado tarde para llorar ¿No lo crees?—inquiere parándose delante de mí—. Mírame.

Al principio me niego, esperando, rogando que quizá ella desista de su decisión.

—Ten el valor de mirarme—exige por una segunda vez, entonces entiendo que ella no capitulará hasta que lo haga.

Mordiéndome el labio temblante, decido hacer lo que ella pide.

—B-Bul…

Una sonora cacheta se estampa en mi mejilla, interrumpiéndome de continuar, sin embargo, no ha podido mover mi rostro un solo centímetro. Lo cual creo, la hace enfadar, porque vuelve a abofetearme, a la par que unos cuantos cabellos se pegan a mi rostro húmedo.

—Realmente debiste haber perdido la razón—no sé qué se supone que debo contestar, temo que mi respuesta la haga enfadar.

—¿Tan grave eran los problemas entre tú y Trunks?—inquiere mientras yo trato de controlar mi labio inferior temblante— ¿Eh?—vuelve a inquirir, pero esta vez, toma mi barbilla entre sus dedos para obligarme a no bajar la cabeza, aunque ahora es lo único que quiero—. Contesta.

No pude hacerlo. Cerré los ojos y lloré. Lo que al menos consiguió que ella me soltase y se alejase lo suficiente para permitirme respirar.

—De todas las cosas que nunca creí que pasarían, esta…—pausa—, encabezaría mi lista.

—Y-yo…

—No te pedí que hablaras—dice y solamente asiento—. Debieron haberse divertido al vernos la cara a todos. ¿Fue emocionante? ¿Fue energizante? Dime.

—Bulma.

—Lo que digas—Aclara—, jamás saldrá de esta habitación, suficiente tengo con todo esto como para permitir que algo más, a lo que solo yo tengo derecho, se sepa. Ahora ¡Contesta!

—S-sí—admito—. Sí. Lo fue.

—Sch. De Vegeta... podría haberlo esperado. Fue un mercenario antes. De él, podría haber esperado lo que sea, pero de ti… —niega—, jamás, nunca. Es más, me hizo feliz el que Trunks al fin sentara cabeza contigo. Al ser mitad saiyajin supe que se complementarían muy bien, y creo, todos pensamos así, pero ahora… quizá dejé al diablo entrar a mi casa.

Asiento porque lo acepto, sé que soy un terrible y cruel ser humano. Las personas como yo, son miseria porque destruyen hogares, relaciones, familias enteras.

—Aun si… le hubieses dicho que se largara… estoy segura, Vegeta no lo habría hecho. El pasillo, a media noche ¿Lo recuerdas?

—¿Qué…?

" _Solo dilo"_

 _"_ _¿Qué cosa?"_

 _"_ _Solo dime que me largue, mujer"_

—Desde que me enteré… no ha habido noche en la cual haya tenido paz—confiesa mientras yo me he quedado sin aliento por lo que ha dicho.

 _"_ _Trunks. No quiero estar aquí. Tú prometiste que te vería en la fiesta"_

Pero… Si aquello fue hace tanto, al inicio. Lo que significa que…

—B-Bulma…—Ella lo supo casi desde el comienzo.

—Tenía mis leves sospechas—dice—, Vegeta ya no me insistía como antes lo hacía. Aunque muchas de esas veces lo mandara a la mierda, él siempre insistía. Ese día me sentí mal por haberle gritado por un objeto sin la menor importancia… terminamos peleando por eso, y supe que había exagerado.

 _"_ _Vegeta, necesitas una corbata."_

 _"_ _No quiero usarla"_

 _"_ _Sí, si quieres, irás arriba y te colocarás esa corbata"_

—Quise pedirle disculpas, sabía que estaba cabreado, por eso no había querido dormir conmigo. No lo encontré en la cámara, así que… fui al centro de circuito cerrado… grande fue mi sorpresa al verlo… acorralándote. Poco después, se adentraron en la cámara y el muy astuto apagó el sistema de vigilancia de allí.

 _"_ _Todo aquí tiene está interconectado. Debemos ser cuidadosos. Ya me encargaré de borrar lo del pasillo"_

—Usted… lo supo todo—Ya no sé nada.

Mi mente ha quedado en blanco.

—Sí—dice—, desde esa primera vez, yo siempre supe que… así fuera por unas cuantas horas al mes, para follar o no, él y tú se encontraban.

 _"_ _Este día no, Vegeta. Solo quiero entrenar"_

 _"_ _Entrenemos. He desarrollado una nueva técnica, Vegeta"_

 _"_ _Vamos al bosque, Vegeta. Podremos incrementar el ki a gusto"_

—Entonces…—siseó apretando mis dientes. Sé que no tengo derecho de hacer lo que sigue, pero... — ¡¿Por qué demonios no intervino?!

Yo misma me sorprendo por mí reacción, sin embargo a Bulma parece ni siquiera inmutarle. Al contrario, se acerca a mí, y mirándome fijamente, empieza.

—Porque… en el fondo… te entiendo—estoy cansada de tantos misterios, quiero que lo diga ya—. Pasé por lo mismo que tú. Hm. Irónicamente, casi tenía tu edad.

—¿Qué está diciendo? —inquiero sin entender a dónde va esta mujer que me está haciendo enloquecer con cada cosa que dice.

—Solo que… para aquel entonces no habían tantos involucrados como ahora—juro que trato de entender más no logro a dónde quiere llegar.

¿Cómo está eso de que me parezco a ella?

¿Por qué la ironía en nuestras edades?

¿Por qué entenderme?

—Aunque —continúa—, creí que eras más inteligente, pero al parecer también cediste.

Por kami, si esta es su manera de torturarme, solo quiero que pare.

—Sé que no fue tu culpa en su totalidad. Sé bien que él fue el que te sedujo—lo último, finalmente me descoloca de toda realidad.

¿Acaso me he desmayado y estoy soñado todo esto?

—Al verte en esos videos, me pregunté si yo había lucido igual.

—Bulma.

—Aquel día… me vi… a mí misma siendo cegada por la pasión que Vegeta despertó en mí—dice—. A tú misma edad ¡En los mismos pasillos! ¡A las mismas horas! ¡Besándome con él en la misma casa! ¡Me recordaste todo!

—Bulma.

—¡Me vi a mí misma en ti!—grita señalándome—. ¡Eras yo a los 27!

—Y-yo… l-lo siento—le digo pero ella vuelve a denegar con la cabeza.

 **—** Me hizo sentirme viva en aquel entonces, así que sé lo energizante que puede llegar a ser Vegeta.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

Sin pretenderlo siquiera, me he puesto a llorar.

—No lo hagas. Asustarás al niño.

—Bulma…

—Le pondría cabello lila—me interrumpe—, y estarías conociendo a Trunks de bebé. Heredó los ojos de la familia.

Apenas sí puede asentir y Bulma depositó a Aren en mis brazos.

—Tendrá mucha hambre, se muestra un tanto inquieto—dice acariciando la oscura cabellera de mi pequeño—, aliméntalo.

Dicho esto, se levantó de la cama para depositar un beso en la frente de mi niño.

—Aren es mi nieto, eso nada lo podrá cambiar—De ese modo se despidió para encaminarse a la salida, sin embargo, tenía una última pregunta.

—¿Cómo ha sabido su nombre? Yo no se lo he dicho.

—Aren—dice—, era el nombre del pirata favorito de los cuentos que le leía a Trunks cuando niño. Cuídalo mucho.

Finalmente sale de la habitación, dejándome con mi pequeño y hambriento saiyajin ya succionando mi pezón.

 _"_ _Cuídalo mucho"_

Haciendo caso a esa recomendación, me permito abrazar a mi bebé, como si me lo fueran a quitar en cualquier momento.

—Aren… solo tú importas ya.

* * *

 **NT/A:**

Siempre les he dicho que todo tiene una razón de ser.

Ahora, espero que les haya gustado acompañar a Trunks y a Pan en el parto de su bebé, y sentirse, al menos un poquito parte de eso.

Quizá se sientan Pan, quizá una doctora, quizá Trunks. No sé. Quienes quieran ser. Ja ja ja.

En fin, algún día, si se da la oportunidad, prometo relatarles un parto real al cual haya asistido o haya tratado. Promesa.

 ** _Odette Kaidens Zeng._**


	33. Chapter 33

**INMORAL. SOMBRAS.**

 **CHAPTER 33.**

 **POV DE PAN.**

—Adelante.

—Bien, hija. Es hora de que te alimentes.

—Muchas gracias, abuelita Milk—agradezco a medida que me siento en la cama para recibir la bandeja con comida que mi abuela ha traído.

—Aprovecha que ahora Aren está durmiendo. Se levantará con hambre en breve—murmura mirándolo acostado en compañía de su padre al pie de la cama—. Trunks. Baja a comer, ya está servido.

—Muchas gracias. Milk-san.

Sin decir más, mi abuelita sale de mi habitación, dejándome con mi magnánima cena, consistente en carne de dinosaurio del monte Paoz, y el estofado de otros muchos animales.

 _"Estas dos semanas, debes alimentarte bien. Ahora, come tus ancas de rana"_

De seguro, también hay ancas de rana para la cena, y, Trunks nunca fue muy aficionado a ese platillo en particular.

—Deberías bajar—aconsejo empezando a degustar mi sopa de pescado.

—Sí.

Lentamente se levanta de la cama, y sale de la habitación.

—¿Te gustó, Pan?

—Sí, abuelita, tu comida siempre es deliciosa. Gracias.

—De nada. Te dije que Aren tendría mucha hambre—dice viendo a mi hijo tomando su preciado alimento. Sonrío porque luce tan desesperado al lactar, si hasta parece que la vida se le estuviese escapando si no mama—. Bueno, de aquí creo que se despertará a l de la mañana. Así que atenta.

—Sí, abuelita.

—Me voy a dormir. Descansa—sin que lo pudiese prever, mi abuela ha depositado un beso en mi frente.

Se dirige a la salida, cuando la puerta se abre mostrando a Trunks en el umbral.

—Ah, Milk-san.

—Trunks.

Apenas cruzan ese par de palabras y mi abuela se pierde en el pasillo.

—Al parecer salió glotón—bromea.

—Por supuesto que sí, estamos hablando de un saiyajin. Pero… —comento antes de destetarlo ya que se ha quedado dormido a la par que su boca simula mamar—, se volvió a quedar dormido. Ah… si te quieres ir, ya lo puedes hacer.

—Eso era precisamente a lo que venía.

—De acuerdo.

—No es lo que piensas—replica—. Quiero quedarme a dormir aquí.

—¿Aquí? ¿Conmigo?

—Podría dormir en el sofá. Solo dame una frazada.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Sí. Es más, ya he despachado a Mathew.

 **POV DE TRUNKS.**

—¡Feliz cumpleaños a ti! ¡Feliz cumpleaños a ti! ¡Feliz cumpleaños querido Aren! ¡Feliz cumpleaños a ti!

Corean todos los invitados. Pan se coloca al lado de nuestro pequeño hijo y le ayuda a soplar la única vela de su pastel mientras yo me encargo de tomar la foto.

Después de posar también para algunas, Pan decide intervenir.

—Muchas gracias a todos por haber venido al cumpleaños de nuestro querido Aren—dice Pan cargando a nuestro inquieto niño que se mueve entre sus brazos. Por lo que decide dejarlo en el suelo para que pueda caminar, al parecer eso es lo que quiere—. Ahora, vamos todos a sala a abrir los regalos.

Mientras todos pasábamos un momento agradable, Aren estaba dando pasos ligeros por el salón. Lo cual me preocupaba mucho a veces. Exagerado me decía Pan, pero todo tenía una razón, y era debido a que estaba aprendiendo a caminar, por lo cual no era raro que de vez en cuando cayera de cara al piso, y llorara. Eso sucedió, nuevamente.

—Oh, no fue nada, Aren. Ya no llores—consolé, seguido de Pan que se acercó para acariciar su negruzco cabello.

—Nuestro pequeño ya tiene un año.

 **POV DE PAN.**

—Habla, Briefs.

—¡Trunks! ¡Aren dijo su primera palabra!

—¿Enserio?—pregunta entusiasmado al otro lado de la línea.

Así que decido colgar la llamada y hacer una videoconferencia. No tarda en contestar, mientras yo afianzo mi agarre sobre mi bebé de 2 años.

—¡Sí! Escucha—enfoco la cámara a mi bebé, y él, como buen niño, colabora.

—¡Da-da-da-da-da!—balbucea.

—Bueno….—me encojo de hombros—. Casi. El punto es que ya empezó a hablar.

—¡Sí!—dice emocionado— Ah… tengo unos asuntos pendientes aquí, pero apenas los terminé, iré a visitarlo.

—De acuerdo—asiento—Adiós.

 **POV DE TRUNKS**.

—¡Hazlo, mami!

—Aren…

—Pol mi cumpleaños—dice con la cabeza gacha.

—Buen intento. Pero si aún falta mucho.

—Mami.

—De acuerdo, mi pequeño manipulador—dice rozando nariz con nariz—. Pero, necesito que vayas con papá. No te separes de él ¿Entendido?

—¡Sí, mami!

Apresurado mi pequeño corre hacia mí sujetándose de mi pantalón.

—Bien—Pan finalmente concentra su energía y el aura dorada cubre su cuerpo mientras empieza levitar, al igual que algunas partes del suelo.

—¡Sí, mami!

Sé lo que viene a continuación, debido a que Pan me comentó la nueva técnica que estaba desarrollando, y ahora que lo veía en persona, me apresuré a tomar a Aren entre mis brazos, y esconder su cara contra mi pecho para protegerlo ráfaga de aire que inevitablemente vino.

—¡Ahhhh!—grita Pan antes de estabilizar su ki y guardarlo dentro de ella. Para cuando por fin lo logra, desciende y se encamina hacia nosotros con su aura dorada y ojos verdes.

—Aren—lo llama para que retorne a verla, cosa que mi hijo hace—. ¿Qué te pareció?

—¡Eres muy fuelte, mami!—ni termina de decirlo y ya ha saltado de mis brazos a los de su madre para abrazarla por el cuello.

—Bueno—interrumpo el momento, ya que empecé a sentirme ajeno—. Creo que ahora me toca a mí.

 **POV DE VEGETA.**

—¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Acaso esta mierda no puede ir más deprisa!

A esta velocidad no creo que llegue a tiempo, aparte de eso, el intercomunicador no funciona, ni cómo avisarles para que estén preparados.

—¡Demonios!

 _"Revancha"_

 _"De acuerdo, pero al menos quiero algo que valga la pena"_

 **FLASHBACK.**

—Si quieres revancha, al menos quiero algo que valga la pena—amenazo.

—¿Dices que ese motor no vale la pena? ¿Eres imbécil? Es un motor XL-2500. Es uno de los más rápidos de la galaxia.

—Quiero efectivo ¿en dónde cambiaría ese artefacto, eh?—replico volviéndome a acomodar los guantes sobre las manos—. Claro, si es que quieres limpiar tu honor. No creo que te guste ir por la vida sabiendo que… Hm. fuiste vencido por mí, es decir, eres un gigantesco ser de cuatro metros.

Al parecer herir su orgullo funciona porque saca una bolsa negruzca del interior de sus ropas.

—Entonces… esto—la lanza sobre la mesa, haciendo sonar las monedas de intercambio de la galaxia de Bode.

—Eso está mucho mejor—le digo—. Aunque, sigue siendo basura.

Necesito provocarlo más. La gasolina de la nave se me está agotando, al igual que los víveres, y no tengo deseos de quedarme en este mugroso planeta a morir de hambre.

—No es suficiente—le digo—. Hm. Aunque no debería extrañarme, tu dignidad vale eso.

—Eres un…—pretende insultarme, pero decide calmarse— ¡Yianyiang!—llama a su súbdito, quien apresurado corre hacia nosotros—. ¡Tráelo!

El muchacho de apariencia débil y un tanto grotesca provista de los tentáculos, se apresura a traer un pequeño cofre, mismo que me ofrece.

—¿Qué es esto?—pregunto—. ¿No saltará un animal venenoso, no es así?

Nunca he sido tan confiado, y eso precisamente es lo que me ha hecho sobrevivir.

—No—contesta mi víctima—. Es oro de la Galaxia de Barnard—dice—. El metal más caro, Moneda de intercambio universal, te servirá a donde quiera que vayas, claro—se ríe de manera maquiavélica—, si logras salir con vida.

—Ábrelo—le ordeno al jovenzuelo, y ante mis ojos aparecen un poco de monedas negruzcas, oxidadas, y hasta podría decir que con algo de moho recubriéndolas.

—¿Estás de broma, no?—inquiero.

—No. Es oro—afirma—Te darán lo que quieras por una de esas monedas.

—Hm ¿Oro?—pregunto nuevamente mientras los analizo para saber si no me están mintiendo—. Esta mierda no es oro.

A decir verdad no estoy seguro, y es que ha pasado tanto desde que trabajaba para Freezer, que ya no recuerdo con claridad los metales de gran valor.

—En verdad que eres idiota. Cualquiera con dos dedos de frente se daría cuenta. Es oro, imbécil—alza la voz para que acepte tener un enfrentamiento con él.

—Hm. Esto—le indico mi anillo de bodas que siempre cargaba conmigo aunque no lo usara—. Esto es oro, dame algo como esto, y pensaré pelear de nuevo contigo.

—Sch. Ese tipo de oro es… muy escaso… —comenta deslumbrado, inmediatamente guardo el anillo dentro del compartimiento de mi armadura.

—A mí no me engañas. ¿Creíste que caería con eso?

—Yo decía la verdad—dice—. Esto es oro en esta galaxia, aunque… te propongo otro trato—cruzándome de brazos, decido escuchar—. Dame ese oro a cambio de todo lo que has visto.

" _No necesariamente tengo que cargarlo en el dedo ¿O Sí, Bulma? Solo te digo que, siempre lo traigo conmigo"_

—No está en juego. Ahora, ¿Quieres o no pelear? Tengo cosas que hacer.

—¿Complacido?—inquiero tomando el cofre y la bolsa.

—¡Eres un miserable!

—¡Capitán Soo, resista!

—Perdedores.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

Debí haber cerrado mi jodida boca, de haberlo hecho ellos no irían a la Tierra.

 **FLASHBACK.**

—Un trago—ordeno sentando en la barra, para mí desgracia un maldito ebrio está sentado a mi lado. La bebida humeante no tarda en llegar, al igual que el imbécil del costado quiere empezar una plática.

—¿E-extranjero?—balbucea— ¿D-de dónde vienes?

Decido ignorarlo, pero continúa insistiendo.

—A-anda… d-dilo.

—Si no me dejas de molestar, te juro que te tragarás tus ojos—amenazo, pero él tan solo se ríe ¿Qué esperaba yo de todos modos si el maldito está demasiado ebrio?

—E-esa es la actitud—dice— ¡Oye! ¿No quieres trabajar?

—Hm.

—Se paga bien, ya sabes… oro, licor y putas ¡Anda! ¡Acepta!

—Vete a la mierda.

—No. no. Escucha, hay un buen negocio —pretende explicar. Está tan ebrio que no sabe cómo cerrar la boca—, hay una purga… el primer escuadrón ya partió con el capitán Soo… es el jefe. Yo… puedo decirle que te contrate… me has caído bien… y no es extraño… eres una maldito infeliz.

—Hm ¿Una purga, dices?

—S-sí… no estoy muy seguro, pero… iremos a… a… a un jodido planeta que no recuerdo el nombre.

—No me extraña.

—Ah… sí…. ahora lo recuerdo… creo que era la Tierra.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

Ellos ya deben estar por llegar, no tengo la menor idea con cuanto de anterioridad salieron, pero estoy seguro que su nave es el doble de veloz que la mía.

 _"El batallón… ha… creo que trescientos hombres"_

—¡Maldición!

Es increíble que el intercomunicador se dañe justo ahora.

 _"Vegeta. Según veo, el intercomunicador tiene un par de los fusibles principales quemados. No tardará mucho en dañar el sistema de comunicación. Debes cambiarlo"_

 _"Dime qué hacer, Bulma."_

No creo que gocen de gran fuerza física, además, Kakaroto está con ellos. Espero que sí.

No debería preocuparme, pero…

Aun así vuelvo a apretar el sistema de navegación.

—Destino: La Tierra. Tiempo estimado de llegada: 5 días y 10 minutos.

 **POV DE TRUNKS.**

—¿Qué demonios?—siseo levantándome de un salto del sillón con Aren en mis brazos.

—¿Qué pasa, papi?

—¡Trunks!—viene Pan a toda carrera hacia nosotros— ¿Lo sientes?

—Sí.

—¿Papi?—pregunta mi niño con sus azules ojos en mi dirección— ¿Tienes hamble?—pregunta inocente ante mi reacción. Ante lo cual solo puedo abrazarlo, aun en estos momentos, no puedo evitar caer ante su ternura de 4 años.

—No, mi amor—se nos suma Pan—. Papá… ah… papá ha sentido el ki de otras personas—explica.

—¿Amigos?

—Sí—asiente mirándome fijamente para que la apoye—. No tardarán en arribar—dice Pan entendiendo la situación. También sabe de los ki malignos que se acercan, y aunque no resultan ser poderosos, y creo que no potencialmente peligrosos, lo cierto es que son muchos. Y, los ex guerreros ya han perdido práctica.

Deposito a Aren en los brazos de su sorprendida madre. Sabe lo que diré a continuación y solo empieza a denegar.

—Ni lo pienses, Trunks. Yo…

—Aren, hijo—la interrumpo—. Regresaré en la tarde. Te quedas con mamá.

—Sí, papi.

—Trunks—intenta Pan replicar.

—Pan, te quedas con Aren.

No espero a por lo que tenga para decir y despegué con dirección al sur.

—¿Qué tenemos?—le pregunto a Gohan cuando por fin arribo.

—Calculo más de trescientos—dice.

—Entiendo ¿En dónde está Goku-san y Goten?

—Papá se ha ido a entrenar con Kaiosama.

Genial. El hombre nunca estaba. Aunque, sin su ayuda, estoy seguro de que podremos vencerles.

—¿Y Goten?—pregunto.

—Está dejando a Bra con Bulma. Entiende que… en su estado…

—Lo sé, lo sé—Contesto.

Es nuestra obligación protegerla, en especial porque está a días de dar a luz.

—No sé si Ubb vendrá, por el resto… no sé.

—Sí—añade Gohan recordando a los pocos guerreros que siguen con vida. Muchos de ellos ya retirados—. Creo que seremos solo cinco, apropósito ¿Y Pan?

—La he dejado con Aren—contesto—. No quiero que le pase nada.

—No está en ti tomar esa decisión—replica.

—Gohan…

—Después de tantos años, deberías ya saber que Pan nunca acata órdenes—dice señalando el horizonte con sus cejas, y entiendo a lo que se refería.

Pan viene hacia aquí.

 **POV DE PAN.**

—¡¿A dónde vamos, mami?!—pregunta mi pequeño afianzado firmemente a mi pecho mientras acelero la velocidad. Está emocionado, ajeno de toda preocupación. Y solo disfruta del vuelo.

—Te llevaré con la abuela Bulma ¿Quieres?

—¡Sí!

Incremento la velocidad y no me toma más de media hora llegar, estaba preparada para todo, menos para una cosa.

—¡Tía Bla!—ni siquiera he aterrizado lo suficientemente cerca del suelo y mi pequeño ha saltado de mis brazos para saludar a su tía—. Buenas taldes.

—Hola, nene—responde ella sin retornar a mirarme.

Empiezan una conversación de la cual soy ajena, pero menos mal, Bulma no tarda en salir a nuestro encuentro.

—¡Abuela!

—Aren—responde Bulma abrazándolo, así que, a mí pesar, ignoro a Bra para dirigirme a Bulma.

—Sabrá la situación. Tengo que ir a ayudar. —le digo y ella confirma—. Por favor, le pido que cuide de Aren. Lamento molestarla, pero mi madre ya tiene suficiente con mi abuela.

—Comprendo. Ve. Goten también se fue hace poco.

—Aren—me inclino hasta quedar a la altura de mi niño—. Compórtate. Se un buen niño, hijito.

—Sí, mami.

 _"Nunca salgas de casa sin despedirte, en especial en una batalla. Porque no sabes lo que pasará exactamente"_

Deposito un beso en su negruzca cabecita, y no espero más para salir al encuentro con los demás.

 **POV DE TRUNKS.**

—Creí haber sido claro—reclamo enfrentándola—. Pan. Nuestra prioridad es Aren.

—Y lo sé—se defiende—. Pero… si no los derrotamos, todos juntos, no importa realmente el lugar en dónde estemos. Si ellos escapan, nos matarán, y no pienso permitir que le hagan daño a mi hijo. No si puedo ayudar desde el inicio.

—Pan.

—Trunks—me enfrenta con el cejo fruncido. No hay poder en este mundo que la haga cambiar de opinión.

—¡Porque no quiero que nada malo suceda. Te voy a rogar que te vayas!

—¡He dicho que…

De pronto el fuerte estruendo de una nave estrellándose hace que dejemos nuestra discusión para otro día.

—¡Llegaron!

—No, Goten .

Este ki… no puedo estar equivocado

—Es él.

 **POV DE PAN.**

Me puse a temblar apenas vi a Vegeta venir volando hacia nosotros. Hacía casi 4 años que no lo había visto y ahora…

Por estas circunstancias de la vida, o por una cruel ironía, lo volvía a ver. Creo que Trunks no estaba diferente a mí, aunque claro, él podía disimularlo muy bien.

—¿En dónde está Kakaroto?—inquirió al fin, permitiéndome expulsar el aire que estaba conteniendo. Y, solo mi padre pudo ser capaz de contestar cada una de sus siguientes preguntas.

Poco después aterrizó la nave de los invasores, así que todos, por un momento, preferimos olvidar nuestras diferencias e ir su encuentro.

Nos colocamos en los principales accesos de la nave, esperando a que salieran.

 _"Te estaré esperando"_

 _"Vete a la mierda"_

Ha pasado tanto desde entonces. Seré una egoísta, pero hubiese sido mejor si no lo volvía a ver en lo que me quedara de vida.

—Hazte un moño.

—Ah…—ha vuelto a hablarme, aunque hayan sido un par de palabras y no pase de ser una plática cualquiera, si Trunks lo escucha…

 **POV DE BRA.**

—¿Cuándo tendlas a tu bebé, tía?

—Muy pronto, pequeñín—contesto sobando mi pancita mientras estoy acostada en el sillón.

—¿Selá un saiyajin como yo? Mami dice que sí. Que selá fuelte como yo.

—¿Tu mamá…? ¿Ella te habla de mí?

Maldita mujer.

De seguro dice pestes.

—Sí.

—Ya veo. Pero… Aren, no creas todo lo que tu madre dice. Ella miente muchas veces.

—¿Enselio?

—Sí—asiento antes de darle un beso en su inocente frente.

 _"Bra. A pesar de todo, el niño no tiene la culpa. No pondré en tela de juicio si odias a Pan o no, pero, al menos, apoya a tu hermano de este modo, aceptando a su hijo, en especial porque ese bebé es inocente de las mierdas que hacen los adultos. Piensa en esto, algún día seremos padres"_

—Goten.

—¿Qué dices, tía? —pregunta el pequeñín pensando que me he referido a él.

—Aren. No era para ti, cora…

—¡Bra!—apenas sí he escuchado el último llamado antes de caer de espaldas al suelo. Para cuando puedo abrir los párpados, veo a Aren tomándome del brazo, intentando levantarme.

—¡Tía! ¡Levántate!—al instante lo hago, aparentemente la habitación está en orden. Pero entonces…

¿Qué demonios? ¿Lo imaginé, acaso?

" _Es complicado, verás. En el embarazo suceden muchas cosas, entre ellas… te diré… no puedo sentir el ki de otras personas"_

Estoy segura de haber sentido un ki en mi dirección, pero… ahora no puedo sentirlo.

 _"Mi ki a veces se distorsiona, Bra"_

¿Eso me estaba pasando a mí?

Es decir, escuché el grito y sentí el ki con claridad.

¿Acaso lo imaginé?

—¿Tía, Bla?

No. Definitivamente hay alguien fuera. Apresurada tomo a Aren en mis brazos y me hecho a correr.

—Tía… ¿Pol qué estamos coliendo?

—No te asustes—le digo a medida que voy a por mi madre—. Todo estará bien.

 **POV DE PAN.**

—Debo admitirlo—sisea en mi oído el horripilante hombre de asquerosos tentáculos como extremidades, mientras me tiene de cara al suelo—. Esta es una grata sorpresa.

—Quítate… de encima—siseó apretando los dientes de lo enfadada que estoy.

—Sabía que había visto a ese hombre en algún sitio—confiesa—, y luego… cuando pude recordarlo. Qué sorpresa. Era un saiyajin—dice refiriéndose a Vegeta.

—Entonces… arregla tus asuntos con él, no conmigo.

El maldito sabía cuándo atacarme, me ha tomado desprevenida, y agotada. Después de dos horas peleando sin parar es comprensible que esté cansada. Pero… debo concentrar la energía en mi interior, es mi única oportunidad para vencerle. Si se percata de mis intenciones… me matará.

—Sh—dice—. No quiero arruinarte. Eres un espécimen valioso ¿Tienes idea de cuánto pagarían por ti en el planeta Ralk?

—No. Y no me importa.

—Debería—dice susurrando en mi oído—, es un planeta hermoso, te gustará.

—Hm.

Apenas logre recuperarme, te mataré maldito infeliz.

—Licor en cada cuadra, sexo, y prostitutas. Ya casi puedo imaginarte allí, esperando por ser follada. Es un lujo, teniendo en cuenta que eres una raza extinta.

Solo un poco más.

Solo un poco más de energía.

—Aunque claro, podríamos llegar a un acuerdo, y podrías ser mi puta personal.

—Antes muerta.

—¿Es por mi apariencia?—se burla, pero decido que es suficiente, al menos lo poco que he conseguido reunir, me servirá—. Te aseguro, perra. Te gustará.

—¡Antes te mato!—como pude, giré en su dirección y le apunté a la sien— ¡Nunca!

El hombre cae de espaldas, sin embargo no está muerto. Al contrario, se levanta del suelo y mirándome desafiante, me lanza una sonrisa.

—Estoy considerando seriamente en no venderte y hacerte mi esclava—se ríe mientras mis niveles han vuelto a bajar, sin embargo, me coloco en posición de batalla—. Prometo ser amable. Dejando eso de lado. ¿Cuántos más híbridos como tú, aparte de esos, hay? Supongo que debes tener críos.

—Soy la única sobreviviente, todos los demás murieron.

—¿En verdad?—sonríe.

—Pelea—le digo.

—Eso haremos, es entretenido. Pero antes quiero conocerte, para algún días decirte, esta eras tú antes y mírate ahora—se burla, riéndose a todo pulmón, pero de pronto calla—. ¿Qué esto?—se inquiere mientras su mirada se dirige hacia el oeste—. Sch. ¿Un humano con esa fuerza…?

No.

El ki de Bra ha incrementado de pronto.

 _"Bra, en mis últimas semanas, al parecer Yunny incrementa su ki cómo no tienes idea"_

Maldición. Bra es capaz de ocultar su ki, pero no el de su bebé, ya que es un ser humano independiente.

—¡Ay! Mi linda niña. Me has mentido. Un humano cualquiera no tiene ese poder.

 **POV DE GOTEN.**

Demonios. No podemos terminar, hemos estado peleando fervientemente, sin embargo parece no ser suficiente. Aquellos soldados se nos acercan y nos envuelven por completo, creando una especia de cápsula con sus cuerpos para detenernos.

 _"Goten. Ten cuidado"_

 _"Sí, nena."_

Tengo que vencer por Bra y por mi hijo.

—¡Ah!

 **POV DE VEGETA.**

Desde hace rato siento que la energía de Pan ha bajado, sin embargo, está lejos de mi campo de visión.

—Lárgate y llévate a tus amigos, y perdonaré tu vida.

—Hm. De ninguna manera. Aquí hay mucho oro, y al parecer, interesantes mujeres.

—¡Entonces muere!

La pelea es reñida y nos desplazamos por el campo de batalla, dándonos los golpes que para él quedaron pendientes la última vez.

En determinado momento, sin ser yo consciente, noto que Pan se dirige con dirección a C.C

¿Qué demonios está haciendo?

—¡Te lo dije!—por estar distraído, un golpe se me ha estampado en la boca del estómago. Mismo que me ha sacado el aire por momentos.

—¡Entiéndelo, príncipe!—lo escucho mofarse—, ¡La Tierra me pertenece!

 **POV DE PAN.**

Intento alcanzar al miserable que vuela en dirección a mi hijo, pero la baja de energía me está cobrando factura, y se me hace imposible alcanzarlo.

 _"Ellos y tú, me pertenecen"_

No tardo mucho en visualizar la construcción de C.C. Y un cúmulo de recuerdos me invade.

 _"¡Eh, Trunks! ¡Acábalo de una buena vez!"_

 _"¡Yunny!"_

Inevitablemente todo esto se parece a aquella ocasión.

Un enemigo yendo a casa, intenta matarnos, desesperación, batallas, orgullo, y… Bra… ahora ella es la que está embarazada.

No puedo creerlo, si hasta parece que estoy reviviendo todo por lo que pasé.

 _"Yunny murió. No sobrevivió al ataque"_

No. De ningún modo permitiría que la historia se repitiera. Ya casi estamos ingresando en la entrada de C.C. y estoy segura de en dónde está Bra, y el hombre se dirige hacia allá. Pero… Aren también está allí.

 _"Pagarás por los pecados de tu abuelo"_

 _"Lo siento, no sobrevivió al ataque"_

 _"Pan, nuestra niña…"_

 _"¡¿Por qué eres tan cruel conmigo?!"_

 _"Pan, nos duele tu pérdida"_

Yunny

 _"Es tan lindo"_

 _"¡Da-da-da-da!"_

 _"¡Feliz cumpleaños a ti! ¡Feliz cumpleaños a ti! ¡Feliz cumpleaños querido Aren!"_

 _"¡Blilla. Blilla con tu luz. Mami a mí me amas tú. En el cielo tu velás que las estlellas blillarán"_

 _"Quielo más comida"_

 _"¡Genial, mami!"_

Aren.

Concentro la energía necesaria nuevamente para acelerar mi ritmo, y sin importarme nada, me lanzo hacia el hombre antes de que se estrelle contra la habitación en la que está mi niño, y logro lanzarlo al jardín de C.C.

 _"Pórtate bien"_

 _"Sí, mami"_

Mis manos parecen tener vida propia y ahora agarran su cabeza para estrellar su cráneo contra el suelo a la par de los golpes de mis puños.

—¡No les harás daño! ¡Nunca! ¡Nunca!

Continúo golpeándolo, no me importa a dónde le lleguen los golpes. La sangre empieza a escurrir, pero no me importa, es él o Bra, Aren y Bulma.

 _"Mami. Hoy jugalé soccer"_

Y, por Aren… soy capaz de todo.

Cuando el cuerpo inerte del hombre está a mis pies, formo una bola de ki entre mis manos, carbonizando sus restos. Apenas lo hice, me senté en la verde hierba para calmarme. Un par de cabellos caen por los laterales de mi rostro, y el color dorado, me demuestra porque tuve la energía suficiente para matarlo.

Suspiro profundamente, antes de levantarme de mi sitio para dirigirme a C.C. Pero la imagen de Bra parada desde el balcón, observándolo todo, me hace frenar en mi andar.

 _"No eres más que una perra, muérete y vete al infierno"_

Vuelo hasta el balcón, aterrizando a pocos pasos de ella. Apenas me apoyo en el barandal, las piernas me tiemblan y termino deslizándome hasta el suelo.

 _"¡No les harás daño!"_

Ahora que la adrenalina del momento ha pasado, puedo ver la sangre negruzca de aquel tipo cubrir mis manos. No sé ni cuanto pasa antes de que Bra se me acerque extendiéndome un pañuelo que enseguida tomo para limpiar torpemente mis manos.

 _"¡Nunca! ¡Nunca!"_

Kami. He matado salvajemente a un tipo, estoy consciente de que fue en defensa propia, pero… pude haberlo hecho de otra manera. Aunque…

 _"¿Tienes idea de cuánto pagarían por ti? ¡Eres una saiyajin!"_

Levanto mis ojos hacia la pancita de Bra a término, y creo, fue lo mejor.

—También tienes manchas en la frente y en la mejilla izquierda—me dice, ante lo cual me apresuro a limpiarme, aunque creo que no lo logro en su totalidad—. Quiero que… quede claro… a pesar de esto—empieza—… yo te sigo odiando… sigues… siendo la zorra que arruinó mi familia.

Asiento levantándome del suelo, carbonizando la tela entre mis manos.

De todas maneras, ya quedó inservible.

—Nada…. Podrá cambiar ese hecho—Finaliza.

—Entiendo, Bra. Por eso será mejor que me…

—¡Mami!— dice mi niño viniendo volando hacia mí— ¡Llegaste!

—Aren—no resisto las ganas de cargarlo, y pegarlo a mi pecho.

—Mami… ¿Qué es esto?—pregunta intentado tocar mi rostro. Sé a lo que se refiere. Así que enseguida aparto su mano.

—Estuve arreglando mi coche—miento—. Es el aceite del motor, mi amor.

—Qué asco—dice haciendo caras y eso es suficiente para llenarlo de besos.

—Bien, mi niño, ya nos vamos.

—Sí, mami—sonríe antes de dirigirse a su tía—. Adiós, tía Bla—se despide desde mis brazos. Cuando termina, decide apoyar su cabeza sobre mi hombro, con la intención de dormir.

—Adiós, pequeñín—dice ella pasando de la dulce sonrisa hasta una frialdad extrema. Comprensible si su mirada va dirigida hacia mí.

—Aren siempre será bienvenido—de pronto dice—. Pero…con lo que respecta a ti, largo—murmura.

Asiento con la cabeza mientras abrazo a mi pequeño dormilón, mi pobre hijito ya se encuentra babeando en la curvatura de mi cuello. Está muy cansado.

Afianzo mi agarre a su cuerpito, pasando mis brazos por debajo de sus nalgas, lo pego aún más para despegar, pero…

 _"No has dejado de ser una zorra"_

Ya ha sido suficiente de insultos de parte de Bra. Me acerco lo suficiente a ella, ante lo cual, no retrocede. Con lo orgullosa que es, no habría de extrañarme.

—No te agradeceré si eso es lo que pretendes. Esto…—dice—, Si no eras tú, era Goten. Él también pudo haberlo hecho. Así que no te debo nada.

Asiento con la cabeza, como si de un muñequito de tablero de conductor me tratase. Entrecierro los ojos y mirándola fijamente le digo.

—Yo tampoco querría que me lo agradecieras porque no fue por ti—declaro.

—No voy a escucha…

—Fue por Aren y por el bebé que cargas—murmuro para no despertar a mi hijo.

—Hm. No tienes nada que hacer por mí hijo. No tienes nada que ver con mi…

—Claro que sí, porque es también el bebé de mi hermano, y haría hasta lo imposible por Goten. Lo amo demasiado para proteger a su hijo como si fuese el mío. Así que no fue por ti—al finalizar, despego con dirección a mi casa en el monte Paoz, para acostar a mi niño y esperar porque los muchachos se hagan cargo de todo.


	34. Chapter 34

**INMORAL. SOMBRAS.**

 **CHAPTER 34.**

 **POV DE TRUNKS.**

Un último ataque es suficiente para acabar definitivamente con nuestros enemigos. El terreno ha quedado destruido, muchos cráteres ahora adornan este desierto.

Muchos de los cuerpos de nuestros enemigos han sido carbonizados por nuestros ataques, pero otros tantos, como el hombre inerte en frente de mí, no. Concentro mi energía en la palma de mi mano para lanzar un ataque que carbonice sus restos. Nos costó algo de trabajo, en su mayoría fue por el volumen que representaban todos en conjunto más que por el poder que tenían.

No muy lejos de mí, Gohan ya se encuentra con las manos sobre la faena.

—Nos tomará algo de tiempo—Dice Goten limpiando el campo de batalla con una expulsión de ki de sus manos.

 _"_ _Trunks. Encárgate de ese tipo"_

 _"_ _¿Por qué habría de seguir tus órdenes? No eres nadie"_

Ahora mis ojos se enfocan en… ese hombre. No puedo evitar que la sangre burbujee en mis venas. Hace tanto que no lo he visto, y ahora, solo quiero golpearlo.

—¿Trunks?

 _"_ _¡Porque yo la amo!"_

—¿Trunks?

 _"_ _¡Ignoraste tu lado saiyajin desde que murió aquel tipo!"_

—¡Trunks!

—¿Ah? ¿Dijiste algo, Goten?—inquiero en su dirección.

Él al parecer comprende el porqué de mi distracción, así que decide acercase a mí, apoyando su mano en mi hombro.

—Escucha, Trunks. Vete.

—¿Qué dices, Goten?

—Tu energía, se está elevando—me notifica, inmediatamente me doy cuenta de aquello.

—Lo siento—me disculpo a la par que él se coloca enfrente de mí.

—Trunks.

—Quiero golpearlo—admito, ante lo cual Goten solo me sonríe de medio lado.

—No, Trunks.

—Goten…

—Vete con tu hijo—aconseja, ante lo cual me niego—. Trunks. Vete ahora—vocaliza lentamente—. Estar con Aren es mil veces mejor que… estar dándote de golpes con él ¿Entiendes el punto?

 _"_ _¡Papi! ¡Jugalemos futbol!"_

Logro asentir con la cabeza, y Goten palmea nuevamente mi espalda.

—Eso es. Ahora, vete. Nosotros nos encargaremos de todo.

—Sí. Gracias, Goten.

Me concentro brevemente en encontrar el ki de Aren, extrañamente lo encuentro relativamente cerca de aquí. En la casa de Milk.

¿Por qué Pan lo ha llevado allí?

Dudo mucho que Aren haya ido allí por cuenta propia. No suele ser desobediente, además, Pan está con él.

Estoy determinado a despegar para encontrarme con Pan y Aren, sin embargo, mi vista periférica vuelve a enfocarse en…

Mi padre.

 **POV DE PAN.**

 **—** ¿Segura que no irás?—inquiere mi madre saliendo de la cocina con una jarra de limonada entre las manos—. Podrían necesitarte.

—No, mamá. Creo que ellos serán capaces de derrotarlos. Además, Aren está durmiendo, si no me ve, quizá querrá dar conmigo.

—Sí. Tienes razón. Ahora, bebe esto y luego te vas a dar un baño, Pan.

—Ajá—asiento agachando la cabeza.

—¿Sucede algo, Pan? Te noto distraída.

—Mamá…

—¿Estás preocupada por el tipo que mataste?—inquiere.

—Algo así, pero… mamá… Hay algo que debes saber, y es que…

 _"_ _Recógete el cabello"_

—¿Pan?

—Vegeta está aquí. Él regresó—declaro al fin, a la par que los ojos de mi madre se abren asombrados.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Está ayudando a los muchachos. Es por eso que no quiero ir.

—¿Ese hombre…?—pregunta distraída. Creo que ni siquiera se ha percatado que ha dicho eso—. ¿Por qué regresó? Maldita sea—masculla—. Esto es grave.

Evidentemente sabe lo que esto significa para todos, reabrir viejas heridas no estaba en los planes de ninguno de nosotros para el día de hoy.

—¿Trunks y él están allí? Por Kami, ellos podrían…

—Sí—declaro segura de su enfrentamiento—, pero aun así no iré. Bastante hice alguna vez, no me entrometeré.

—¡Pan!—esa voz, creo que tanto a mamá y a mí nos traen de vuelta a la vida.

—Es Trunks—confirma mi madre para mí alivio. Ni he sido capaz de darme cuenta de que estaba conteniendo el aire—. Iré a abrirle.

 _"_ _¡Arregla tus asuntos con él, no conmigo!"_

—Adelante, Trunks—dice mi madre a mis espaldas, de seguro, guiándolo al comedor.

 _"_ _¡No permitiré que los toques!"_

—Trunks. Necesitas asearte, iré por una toalla húmeda—dice mi madre antes de salir corriendo a prisa.

Debería darle cara a Trunks, creerá que lo estoy ignorando. Pero… no puedo, aún sigo en shock. Son demasiadas emociones juntas para un solo día. Asesiné a un hombre de una manera… horripilante.

Con una ráfaga de ki habría bastado, pero estoy segura de que mi instinto asesino fue el responsable de aquello.

—Pero… ¿Qué te pasó?—me inquiere Trunks ya sentado a mi lado.

—¿Eh?

—Necesito verlo—Intento restarle importancia al asunto, sea cual sea, pero en un rápido movimiento Trunks toma mi barbilla en su mano para inmovilizar mi cabeza—. Estás sangrando—confirma, y de manera inmediata llevo mis manos hacia esa zona para comprobarlo.

El rastro en mi palma no deja lugar a dudas. La pregunta es ¿A qué hora sucedió? ¿Cómo es posible que ni siquiera lo haya sentido?

—Debemos tratar esa herida.

—No es nada—contesto intentando hacer presión sobre la herida, en el lado derecho de mi cabeza—. Ni siquiera yo me percaté que lo tenía. Se curará pronto.

—Pero por supuesto que sí. Iremos a buscar una semilla al templo. Ahora mismo.

—No—lo tomo del antebrazo, obligándolo a sentarse—, déjalo. Ahora, dime ¿todo terminó?

—Sí, ganamos. El equi… Gohan y Goten están limpiando la escena.

—Entiendo—contesto antes de completar—. Te lo juro, Trunks. Estoy bien—le digo ante su perpetua mirada—. Le pediré una a mi mamá, ella de seguro las tiene. Te recuerdo que también estás herido.

—De acuerdo—al final acepta—. ¿Y Aren?

—Está durmiendo—contesto—. El pobre es ajeno a todo esto.

 **POV DE TRUNKS.**

—De ninguna manera, mamá. No lo haré—sentencio antes de volver a concentrarme en mi trabajo.

Mi madre, a quién veo por medio de videoconferencia, me frunce el cejo, sabe que es mi debilidad el verla molesta o decepcionada, y casi siempre hago lo que sea por remediarlo. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión, lo que pide es mucho.

—Trunks…

—No quiero ver a ese…

—A tu padre—completa de manera firme, ante lo cual, no puedo evitar levantar mi mirada hacia ella.

—A ese hombre, mamá.

—Y yo te recalco, Trunks. Ese hombre es tu padre, quieras o no. Espera que nos reunamos—dice.

—Por mí puede esperar toda la vida.

No iré. Es inaudito. ¿Cómo puede pedirme mi mamá algo como eso, sabiendo con anterioridad la respuesta?

—Trunks….

—No —sentencio—. Eres mi madre y te amo, pero ni siquiera por eso iré. De ninguna manera. No lo haré.

No puedo creer que esté aquí.

Debería darme vergüenza el haberme fallado a mí mismo. Dije que no, sin embargo, aquí estoy, esperando a por mi madre y… ese hombre.

A mi lado, Pan luce lejana y ajena a la realidad. Pareciese que se está preparando mentalmente para todo lo que viene. Lo cual, de cierto modo inexplicable, también me brinda fortaleza.

Por ello debo admitir que, si no hubiese sabido que Pan estaría aquí, juro que no hubiese venido.

—Pan…

—Esperemos. Trunks, necesitamos esto—como si leyera mi mente, ella ha contestado dando justo en el punto al que quería llegar.

Asiento con la cabeza mientras un sonoro suspiro se me escapa. Nuestro monótono silencio se ve interrumpido por el sonido de su celular, mismo que logra sacarnos de nuestros propios pensamientos para tan solo mostrar a nuestro pequeño niño—en cuidado de Mathew— hablarnos del otro lado de la pantalla.

—¿Mami? ¿Dónde estás?

—Aren. Llegaré tarde, amor. Ah, si tienes hambre, pídeselo a Mathew—contesta.

—Sí, mami… Ah… ¿Y papi?

—Estoy aquí, Aren—contesto uniéndome a la conversación—. Aren, dejé un regalo para ti en el cuarto de juegos, ve con Mathew.

—¡¿Enselio, papi?!

—Jamás te mentiría, Aren. Ahora… —me quedo a media voz al escuchar la puerta de ingreso a mis espaldas cerrarse. Inconscientemente giro mi cabeza, y logro visualizar a mi madre en compañía de…

Sobra decir lo pesado que se ha puesto el ambiente. Pareciese que el tiempo pasa demasiado lento y cada paso que dan ellos, aceleran mi corazón. Quizá no esté exagerando al decir que me falta el aliento.

—Amor. Te llamo luego. Sí. Ajá. Yo también te amo. Llegaré en breve—sentencia Pan finalizando la llamada con nuestro hijo. Los recién llegados no tardan mucho en sentarse en frente de nosotros.

Kami.

Siento que mi corazón va a salir de mi pecho en cualquier momento.

 **POV DE BULMA.**

—Será un tormento para ellos—le digo a Vegeta, sin embargo, él parece decido a encontrarse con nuestro hijo y con Pan.

Sé que no capitulará, así es Vegeta, nunca da marcha atrás cuando ha tomado una decisión. De modo que, según sé, tanto Trunks como ella ya nos están esperando. Según mi criterio, considero que es algo innecesario, pero según Vegeta, debe hacerse, y, realmente empezaré a escuchar sus consejos, no lo hice hace mucho, y, debido a eso, a mis omisiones y a mí manera particular de querer arreglar las cosas, estas llegaron a este punto. Además, sinceramente estoy cansada de ser yo quien tome las decisiones, sean buenas o malas, así que esta vez, dejaré que Vegeta intervenga para que finiquite las cosas, de acuerdo a su juicio y a su manera de ver la situación.

Siempre se ha caracterizado por eso, por ver las cosas desde dos perspectivas diferentes, y, eso es lo que lo hace ser quien es.

—Bulma—me llama, cediéndome la entrada en primer lugar, lo cual acepto. Ingresamos y Vegeta cierra la puerta detrás de sí, tanto Trunks y Pan nos dan la espalda, hasta que en cierto punto, mi hijo retorna a vernos. En momentos así es en los cuales quisiera tener la habilidad de leer los pensamientos ajenos, puesto que, todo de mi hijo no demuestra nada. Ni siquiera un atisbo de emoción o algún otro sentimiento que me diga que esto será un error.

 _"_ _Ya no es un niño. Ya no trates de protegerlo, Bulma. Si Trunks sabe lo que es mejor, asistirá"_

Justo ahora le daba la razón a Vegeta. Dijo que vendría y había dado justo en el clavo.

Rápidamente, nos sentamos justo en frente de ellos, Pan evita el contacto visual por momentos al guardar su celular en su bolsa, no puedo decir lo mismo de Trunks, él con su mirada de póker me está asustando, porque no sé realmente cómo terminará esta improvisada reunión.

Como nadie dice nada. Decido empezar.

—Gracias por haber venido. Si…

—Si los hemos citado aquí es porque quiero dejar las cosas en claro—de pronto me interrumpe Vegeta de manera atropelladora, inevitablemente frunzo el cejo en su dirección, sin embargo, él no se inmuta—. Esto será breve.

Todos decidimos asentir la cabeza en señal de que queremos que prosiga con su declaración. Nos trajo hasta aquí, queremos saber qué tiene para decir.

—Trunks—lo llama, y el testarudo de mi hijo solo puede mantenerle la mirada, de manera desafiante y orgullosa—. Hijo.

—Yo no soy tu hijo—brama Trunks completamente enfadado.

Lo sabía, sabía que esto no terminaría bien. El cejo fruncido sobre su frente y sus manos a cada puño, no me están dando una buena señal, y temo que en cualquier momento, Trunks se lance sobre Vegeta y empiecen una riña.

—Nunca—sentencia casi apretando los dientes—, nunca vuelvas a llamarme hi…—cuando está a punto de abalanzarse sobre nosotros, la mano de Pan logra tomarlo del antebrazo, se dan un par de miradas breves y Trunks decide tomar posesión en su sitio nuevamente. Desistiendo de todo lo que hubiese pensado.

—Trunks—decide empezar Vegeta—, Bulma. Yo… lamento todo lo sucedido.

Está demás decir que todos lo miran atentamente.

—No está bien recordar el pasado, pero es necesario. Creo que, más de uno se estarán preguntando por qué iniciamos esto. Se los diré.

—Vegeta—por primera vez, Pan decide intervenir, sin embargo, al igual que Vegeta lo hizo conmigo, también decide ignorarla y continuar.

—No hay justificación. Pero… quiero que entiendan que ustedes son tan responsables como nosotros—listo, lo ha dicho—. Y no pueden decir que no fue así, porque lo fue.

—¿Y eso lo justifica, no es así?—inquiere Trunks.

—Sí—contesta—. Y tanto Bulma como tú saben que tengo razón—contesta—, ustedes están conscientes de que hicimos todo cuanto pudimos para que reaccionaran. Sean sinceros, nosotros les valíamos mierda en ese entonces.

—Vegeta—le llamo la atención.

—¿Lo negarás, Bulma?

 _"_ _Hoy no, Vegeta. Tengo un nuevo proyecto"_

—Dime—ordena, y tan solo puedo apartar la vista, aceptando que es cierto—. Trunks—ha decido cambiar de objetivo—, sabes a lo que me refiero, no es preciso decirlo.

—Eso no justifica que…—pretende defenderse Trunks, sin embargo no lo ha dejado terminar.

—Claro que tus acciones justifican todo lo que pasó. No eres ningún santo, Trunks—declara Vegeta y sinceramente no sé a dónde llegará esta situación—, ojalá te haya servido para darte cuenta de que el primero que falló fuiste tú.

—¡Vegeta!—decimos al unísono Pan y yo.

—Al igual que yo lo he hecho—dice, a manera de confesión—. Y, entiendo lo que pretendes, Bulma, y te diré: No, mujer. Es hora de dejarles en claro los puntos, a todos. Sí, Pan y yo tuvimos errores, saben muy bien cuales fueron, pero… ustedes no son menos responsables. Si alguien, al menos, tiene una culpa, aunque sea mínima, es Pan.

La mencionada ha enfocado su atención en él, y no la culpo, de nuevo el tema se ha enfocado en ella.

—No es así—replica Pan para sorpresa de todos—. Si queremos dejar en claro los cosas, y… empezar desde cero, que, entiendo es el motivo de esta reunión, debo admitir, nunca nadie obligó a nadie, así que Vegeta lo que estás diciendo es…

—Te equivocas, Pan—reitera, y tanto Trunks como yo nos damos una mirada completamente aterrada.

 _"_ _¿Entonces te divorciarás, Trunks"_

 _"_ _Mamá. Quiero estar con Mai. Por el momento no es posible, pero estoy decidido. Le pediré el divorcio a Pan en unos días"_

Se lo dirá.

Mi corazón late apresurado. Inmediatamente retorno a ver a Trunks, y recuerdos de la última conversación que tuve con él, se me vienen a la mente.

 _"_ _¿Qué te pasa, hijo?"_

 _"_ _Quiero regresar con Pan, quiero tenerla de vuelta, a mi hijo y a ella"_

Inevitablemente estoy preocupada, esta última confesión podría hundir a Trunks nuevamente, quien con la cabeza gacha tan solo espera a que Vegeta abra la boca en cualquier momento. Dudo mucho que Trunks alguna vez le haya confesado a Pan esto, de modo que ahora, se ha puesto un poco pálido.

 _"_ _Mamá. Mai está embarazada"_

Recuerdo que me lo dijo, ahora ya hace casi 13 años. Pero…

¿Es necesario decirlo, Vegeta?

¿Es necesario que Trunks pague nuevamente sus errores?

Aunque, lo que dirá es una verdad a medias.

Vegeta realmente no sabe la razón por la cual Trunks desistió de su divorcio, y quizá, justo ahora tanto él como Pan lleguen a odiarnos por ocultarlo. Pero…

¿Qué se supone que debía hacer?

Consideré lo correcto en su tiempo, y creo, fue lo mejor. Debido a que, unos meses después de la muerte de Daniel, me enteré, por boca de Trunks que Mai estaba embarazada. Él estaba muy feliz por aquello, y me confesó que quería divorciarse de Pan.

Era lo mejor, y estoy segura que Pan no habría aceptado nunca criar a un bastardo. Además, al parecer su matrimonio estaba irremediablemente roto así que le di mi consentimiento. Aunque, ahora que lo pienso, si se lo hubiese negado, no habría tenido gran relevancia, él ya era un adulto.

Los meses pasaron muy rápido, en tanto que Trunks seguía con su rutina normal de trabajo y la espera del bebé, a la par, Pan continuaba con sus estudios en la universidad. Todo marchaba de manera normal, así que no culpo a nadie si no se hubiesen dado cuenta.

Lo que sucedió a continuación fue que el niño nació, y Trunks asistió al parto en EUA. Para lo cual usó como cuartada para Pan, la firma de unos negocios importantes, mismos que, tristemente, he de admitir, yo confirmé en su declaración.

 _"_ _Si, Pan. Tardaremos un par de días, debo presentar el nuevo cíborg"_

 _"_ _Ah. Lo entiendo, madre."_

Sin embargo, fue allí cuando Trunks supo que no era su hijo. Era el de Daniel. Su cabello rubio no mentía y fue lo que provocó que él hiciera una prueba de DNA, confirmando lo que ya sabía. Lo sé porque estuve allí. Sí, tapé las mierdas de mi hijo. Soy culpable, es por eso que no puedo refutar en contra de Vegeta. Él intuye que hay algo más, pero sé, se está mordiendo la lengua por no preguntar.

 _"_ _Es todo. Vámonos. Pan de seguro debe estarme esperando"_

 _"_ _Trunks… aún tenemos un par de días más, será mejor que nos quedemos y puedas calmarte y asumir esta situación."_

 _"_ _Mamá ¿Cómo Mai pudo hacerme esto? Es… inaudito. Sch… ya estaba embarazada de Daniel"_

Trunks no quiso esperar, nos embarcamos en el próximo vuelo de regreso a capital del oeste, en dónde Pan lo recibió con una fiesta de cumpleaños sorpresa al llegar a casa. Para nadie pasó desapercibido que Trunks lucía más taciturno de lo normal, pero según Pan me lo comentó en la cocina horas más tarde, lo comprendía. La pobre muchacha, ignorante e inocente de todo, hasta aquel entonces, asumió su actitud a la diferencia de horarios y al viaje.

 _"_ _Madre. De seguro debe estar molido. Le diré que se vaya a recostar. Podremos celebrar entre nosotros"_

Por eso no quiero que Vegeta lo diga. No ahora que, al menos se llevan bien por el pequeño Aren.

 _"_ _¿Cómo está mi pequeño niño, Trunks?"_

 _"_ _Muy bien, mamá. De hecho, estoy en camino a encontrarme con él. Le gustó mucho el regalo que le enviaste, gracias"_

Además, Trunks necesita otra oportunidad.

 _"_ _Deberías rehacer tu vida, Trunks. No lo sé, quizás… salir más. Conocer chicas"_

 _"_ _Ni loco cometería tal error, y menos ahora que tengo a Aren. Él merece una familia, sí. Pero, eso solo nos incluye a Pan y a mí"_

La ama, y todo lo que hace por ella y por su hijo, me lo han confirmado.

La quiere de vuelta. Aun ahora no entiendo el por qué haberle dado el divorcio de ser así, pero la cuestión y el problema ahora es Vegeta, si él confiesa, las mínimas oportunidades de Trunks, se reducirán a cero.

 _"_ _¡Abuelita! ¡Papá me tlajo! ¿Cómo estás?"_

Y el pequeño… por Kami… él… ama a su padre.

Temo que después de esto Pan tome acciones que hasta ahora no ha hecho, como el de condicionarle a Trunks a un horario específico para visitas, como lo declararía cualquier juzgado. Por Kami, eso mataría a mi hijo.

El pequeño es la adoración de mi Trunks, y creo que se entristecería demasiado si no lo viera un solo día, como hasta ahora lo ha venido haciendo.

Sin pretenderlo siquiera, he comenzado a llorar.

—De todas maneras, tampoco me interesa—vuelve a replicar Pan de manera firme, sacándome de mis estado, y creo que, devolviéndole el aliento a Trunks.

—¿Eso piensas, Pan?—inquiere Vegeta.

¿Qué demonios está haciendo? ¿Quiere persuadirla, acaso?

¿Para qué? ¿Por qué?

¿Qué gana Vegeta con eso? ¿Acaso quiere atormentarla?

—Quiero que quede claro esto—vuelve a declarar Pan de manera firme—, nadie debe asumir mis errores, no soy libre de imputabilidad, y no voy a esconderme detrás de alguien, peor aún dejar que asuman mis culpas.

Vegeta al parecer quiere interrumpirla, pero ella, alza la voz para que la deja proseguir.

—No me interesa saber más—dice mirándonos a todos—. Tengo una buena vida y quiero que así siga—sentencia—. Y si puedo conseguirla, siendo una ignorante de lo que aún me ocultan, por tengo certeza de que hay más, que así sea, no quiero saberlo. Y tampoco estoy exigiéndole a alguien que me lo diga.

El corazón lentamente vuelve a su ritmo normal, así que rápidamente me seco las lágrimas de las mejillas.

Pan ha dicho que no. Kami. No hay nada que me alegre más el día que esa simple decisión.

 _"_ _Si puedo conseguirlo, siendo una ignorante. Que así sea"_

Mis ojos se encuentran brevemente con los de Trunks, quien también luce aliviado por la declaración de Pan.

 _"_ _¿Estás seguro Trunks? Le llevas 8 años a Pan"_

 _"_ _No influyen en nada, mamá. La creí una niñata, he de admitir. Pero ahora que la conozco, no puedo evitar pensar que… es una mujer interesante"_

 _"_ _Recuerda que estás hablando de la hija de Gohan. No le hará gracia saber que estás saliendo con ella. Además, Trunks… no quiere que tú estés…."_

 _"_ _No es un pasatiempo, te lo juro, mamá. Quiero algo serio con ella. Intentar, al menos, tener algo serio"_

Le agradezco al cielo que Pan sea lo suficientemente inteligente como para decir: No. Sabe que lo que sea que aún esté oculto, dolerá. Y, no quiere saberlo, no importa cuántas veces insista Vegeta tratando de persuadirla, ella ya ha dicho no. Y nada podrá cambiar ese hecho.

—No te lo iba a decir de todas maneras—replica Vegeta—, puesto que no es mi deber—dice enfocándose en Trunks—. Solo necesitaba comprobar algo—dice mirando fijamente a Trunks.

—De acuerdo—dice Pan ajena al duelo de miradas de ambos hombres—, lo entiendo. Ahora, dinos lo que quieres. De ese modo, podremos marcharnos.

—No volveré a entrometerme entre ustedes, pueden darlo por hecho, puesto que me marcho—dice Vegeta —, pero… Bulma vendrá conmigo.

 **POV DE VEGETA.**

Demonios. Son las dos de la tarde y recién me estoy levantando. Mi estómago gruñe, reclamando comida. Así que con el mayor desgano del cual soy capaz, me dirijo a la nevera para tomar algo de carne. Nunca fui bueno cocinando. Lo cual no importa realmente si se tiene hambre.

Sin embargo, hay que admitir que la comida de la Tierra es exquisita.

Después de comer, decido sentarme en el césped en medio del bosque, retorno mi cabeza hacia la nave y observándola, no puedo evitarme preguntar: ¿Cómo demonios aún está en pie?

Externamente está hecha añicos. Con muchos golpes y abolladuras en su cúpula, al igual que en los laterales, sin embargo, creo que debo darle el crédito a la insignia que aun continúa inalterable allí: Capsule Corp.

 _"_ _No creí que te volvería a ver, Vegeta"_

 _"_ _Te había dicho que sí, Bulma. No era una broma"_

Kami. Aún tengo sueño. Lo que es relativamente increíble, a pesar de ya estar dos semanas aquí, aun no logro estabilizarme al cambio de horario. Mi reloj biológico debe estar alterado.

 _"_ _Trunks. Encárgate de ese tipo"_

Por otra parte, me doy cuenta que muchas cosas han cambiado. En especial con Trunks, según pude apreciar ha estado entrenando en este último tiempo. Eso es evidente. Terminó con esos tipos muy rápido. Ciertamente me ha sorprendido, su nivel de energía se ha incrementado, a comparación con la última vez, supongo que le habrá costado algo de trabajo volverse a adaptar.

—Vegeta—De pronto me llaman a mis espaldas.

Reconozco perfectamente a quién pertenece así que no es necesario retornar a verla.

Lo que sí me pregunto es: ¿Qué hace aquí?

Creí que había sido clara aquel día de la reunión,

 _"_ _Si he de ser una ignorante, que así sea"_

Decidí ni retornarla a ver. Sin embargo, mi posición no dura mucho, a pesar de saber con certeza a cuántos pasos está por detrás de mí, giro la cabeza en su dirección. Ha acabado de aterrizar.

Nos mantenemos las miradas por un par de minutos, luego de los cuales, debo admitir, yo aparté la vista. Pan enseguida desaparece su ki, y comienza a acercase. Al principio parece dudar un poco si dar o no el siguiente paso, pero al final, se queda parada a mi lado, mientras yo recargo mi peso sobre mis brazos estirados detrás de mi espalda.

Si no fuera por el bullicio del bosque, esto sería enloquecedor.

 _"_ _¿Pan se volvió a casar con alguien más?"_

 _"_ _No. Estaba hablando con su hijo. Trunks y Pan tuvieron un niño. Tendrá 4 años"_

—¿Qué haces aquí?—inquiero.

—No demoraré—me lanza una capsula blanca sobre los muslos. Misma que tomo entre mis manos y no puedo sino evitar sonreír de medio lado.

—¿Sabías que realmente te esperé?—inquiero con dirección hacia ella—. La última vez que hablamos…

—Yo nunca dije que iría—replica.

—Creí que lo harías—le digo lanzando la cápsula delante de mí, al instante, una nave espacial aparece.

Recuerdo que es la misma que le dejé para que saliera del planeta. Creí que realmente se iría al comprobar que, aun sí se quedaba, no resolvería en mayor grado nada. Sin embargo, yo me equivoqué.

Pan decidió quedarse, valientemente enfrentó todos los juicios que se le impusieron y los que no. Y al parecer, ha hecho un buen trabajo.

—¿Sabías en dónde te esperaba, cierto?—pregunto mirando la cápsula. De seguro, ella leyó la nota que le dejé aquella vez en el centro de control de la nave.

—Sí.

Contestando lo último, Pan decide alejarse, por lo que intuyo, solo ha venido para entregarme lo que considera, la continua atando a mí.

 _"_ _¡Por mí, vete a la mierda!"_

—Siento que es fuerte—le digo, logrando que haya detenido su paso—, tiene gran potencial. No dejes que se vuelva un humano inútil. De parte de ti, puedo dar por hecho eso.

—No desperdiciaría nunca su potencial. Si eso es lo que mi niño quiere—dicho esto, despega, perdiéndose en el horizonte.


	35. Chapter 35

**INMORAL. SOMBRAS.**

 **CHAPTER 35.**

 **POV DE PAN.**

Ahora que Vegeta y Bulma han partido, creo que puedo respirar con tranquilidad. Es inexplicable esta sensación: la de paz y la de sentirse libre.

No debería, pero… me alegro. Ahora que ellos han vuelto a estar juntos, siento que es un peso menos para mí. Sé que no tengo derecho para que eso me alegre, pero maldita sea mi conciencia moral.

 _"_ _Cuida del pequeño Aren. Estaré comunicándome con él. Pan, espero que… no me niegues tener contacto con Aren, por favor"_

 _"_ _Nunca, Bulma. Usted es su abuela"_

¿Por qué habría de hacer eso?

En fin. Creo que a más de uno le sorprendió tan impactante noticia, como el decir que se iban. Nadie sabe a dónde exactamente, y por cuánto tiempo, y, tampoco es algo en lo que quiero indagar. Con lo que a mí respecta, aquel lazo que aún tenía con Vegeta, ya lo he roto.

 **FLASHBACK.**

[Estamos a una hora de llegar a capital del oeste, Pan. Te avisaremos apenas lleguemos. Hija, diviértete en la fiesta. Te amo. Mamá]

Respondí brevemente el mensaje, y me encaminé hacia el segundo piso para ir a darme un baño y luego vestirme para la ocasión. Trunks llegaría por mí en aproximadamente una hora y apenas estaba arribando.

Rápidamente me duché, y salí a toda prisa hacia el armario, con secador en mano.

—Mierda—siseo, porque es lamentable que las cosas dejen de funcionar en un momento crucial—, maldita sea—vuelvo a sisear a medida que intento que el secador, que, ha escogido el mejor momento para averiarse, funcione.

Demonios.

Después de varios intentos, supe que no había caso. Menuda suerte la mía.

Envolví mi cabello en una toalla para que se secase, mientras buscaba la plancha de cabello. Nunca antes rogué tanto porque aquel infernal aparato tampoco estuviese averiado. Menos mal, no fue así. Enseguida me maquillé, como yo podía o como míseramente había aprendido.

Sin embargo, sin que me diera cuenta ya contaba con menos de una hora.

Como desde el inicio, a toda carrera me dirigí al armario para buscar mis cápsulas. Una de ellas contendría mis vestidos. La lancé sobre el suelo y cúmulo de ropa y otras cosas apareció. Casi parecía una feria de descuento.

Busqué entre el conjunto de ropa y bolsos, encontrando así un vestido negro. Me enfundé dentro y me coloqué los tacones. Tomé cualquier bolso al azar y salí corriendo a la habitación principal para colocarme lo pendientes. Con la rabia que cargaba para entonces, terminé lanzando el bolso de mano en la cama mientras buscaba un collar.

En ese preciso momento, Trunks llamó.

—Eh, Trunks. Tardaré un poco, yo…

—No te preocupes. De hecho llamaba para eso, llegaré en una hora más, hay un asunto aquí—dice, y juro que se me ha formado una vena en la frente—. ¿Pan?

—De acuerdo—le digo cayendo de espaldas sobre la cama.

Pudo habérmelo dicho antes.

—Te veo luego.

—Ajá—contesto antes de colgar—. Tienes que calmarte, Pan—me digo a mí misma en voz alta.

Mis ojos se dirigen al armario en donde la ropa sobre el piso me espera para ser acomodada.

 _"_ _Llegaré en un hora"_

—Agh. No tiene caso que me enfade ya.

Cierro los ojos y decido acomodarme mejor en la cama, pero enseguida siento un bulto en mi cabeza.

—¿Eh?—inmediatamente mi mano toma el objeto— ¿Una cápsula?

Retorno mi vista, y me doy cuenta que ha caído del bolso que lancé con tanta furia. Evidentemente no es mía, puesto que todas las que tengo estaban completas en su compartimiento. Entonces… rápidamente le doy una vista panorámica, la etiqueta que la rodea está despegada sutilmente, decido quitarla por completo, pero al final, ha logrado dejarme sin aliento.

 _"_ _¿Eras un príncipe?"_

 _"_ _Sí. Incluso tenía mi propia insignia"_

 _"_ _¿Cuál es? ¿Me la enseñarías?"_

 _"_ _Espera. La tengo marcada en mis cápsulas"_

—Es de Vegeta.

No cabía duda de que era su cápsula. No puedo equivocarme. Pero, esto tiene que ser una broma.

Enseguida salgo de la casa para destruirla. Esto es grave.

Si Trunks se entera de esto, nosotros volveremos a tener problemas. Y no quiero eso. Ya no más.

Maldito sea Vegeta.

¿A qué horas lo hizo? ¿Cómo es que…?

Tengo la firme intención de hacer añicos la cápsula entre mis manos y arrojarlo a la basura del garaje, la cual nunca se revisa, pero… por otra parte ¿Qué está dentro?

Internamente me debato, pero al final, termino lanzándola en el patio trasero de la casa. Después del humo, la nave de C.C. hace aparición y por supuesto que intuyo para qué me la dejó. Enseguida me adentro en la nave, directo hacia el centro de control, porque de seguro, si me la dejó fue porque estaba seguro de que la aceptaría, de modo que, ya la habría dejado configurada con coordenadas, y, como lo intuí, así fue.

—Sistema de Navegación de la nave activado—hablar la computadora integrada—. Destino: Tlehi. Dirección hacia los puntos J7384. Tiempo estimado de llegada: 10 días, 5 horas y…

 _"_ _Quiero hablar contigo"_

 _"_ _Vete a la mierda"_

—Despegue en: 10, 9, 8…

Enseguida interrumpo el lanzamiento.

—Despegue cancelado. Despegue cancelado.

—Sch. Vegeta, eres un…

Maldito controlador.

En verdad ¿Tan seguro estaba de que iría?

De manera inevitable, bajo mi cabeza hacia el teclado para desactivar el sistema, cuando una especie de flecha dibujada con resaltador, apenas perceptible, bajo la barra espaciadora me da una pauta. Me agacho a la altura del teclado, y, entre las ranuras encuentro un pedazo diminuto de papel, y tres palabras.

[Es tu decisión]

Enseguida termino rompiendo aquel papel, a la par que puedo sentir el ki de Trunks acercándose.

¡Demonios! ¿No había dicho una hora?

Apresurada salgo de la nave para volver a encapsularla, una vez cae en mis manos, sobrevuelo y me adentro por la ventana de mi habitación.

—Kami—¿En dónde la oculto ahora? Si Trunks la encuentra será un problema. No puedo tirarla en la basura, sabrían de dónde vino y no tardarían en regresar la nave. Tampoco puedo destruirla, una nave así cuesta cientos de miles, pero tampoco puedo esconderla aquí, cualquiera podría hallarla, y realmente no quiero eso, peor aún si la encuentra Trunks. Creerá que estoy pensando encontrarme con Vegeta.

—¿Qué haces?—pregunta Trunks a mis espaldas, haciéndome saltar en el acto. Ni siquiera lo he sentido arribar.

—Ah…—Kami. Me ha dado un susto de muerte—. Solo…

¿En dónde demonios escondo la cap…?

Sin pensarlo dos veces, la oculto en medio de mis senos a la par que rasgo un poco mi vestido—estaba acomodándome el vestido, ah… tiene un fallo ¿Lo ves? No me he dado cuenta antes.

—Tienes razón. Entonces date prisa cambiándote. Te espero abajo.

—Ajá—contesto conteniendo el aire, que solo es expulsado cuando me deja sola.

Al instante que lo hace, saco la capsula de su escondrijo y la coloco en mi bolsa. A partir de ahora, no puedo apartarme de ella, no hasta que sepa que hacer.

 _"_ _Ah… un fallo en el vestido"_

Kami.

Me froto las sienes.

Le he vuelto a mentir a Trunks. Por un demonio, le he vuelto a mentir.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

Menos mal no me descubrió en aquella ocasión, y vaya que ese día tuve tan mala suerte que se me escabulló la cápsula del bolso y terminó justo enfrente de los ojos de Trunks. Menos mal él no le dio importancia.

No quiero ni imaginar qué hubiese sucedido si él hubiese preguntado.

El sonido de correo entrante del computador me saca de mis cavilaciones, miro el destinatario y tan solo puedo sonreír.

Ha aparecido en el mejor momento.

[¿Acaso no descansas, nena? Vete a dormir ya]

Envía un divertido mensaje, cargado de una orden a acatar.

[Es temprano aún. Apenas son las diez de la noche]

Respondo. Sé que no tardará en contestar.

[Como sea ¿Estarás ocupada estos dos días, Pan?]

Temo responder esa cuestión.

[Depende ¿Qué podría pasar si digo que no?]

[Diría que entonces es fenomenal, nena, y, que te necesito aquí]

[¿Para qué?]

[Lo entenderás si vienes. Vamos, Pan. No te tomará nada. Solo serán dos días, lo prometo]

—Aren por fin se ha quedado dormido—me notifica Trunks mientras desciende por las gradas del segundo piso con su maletín en mano—. Kami. Fue difícil.

—Te lo agradezco—le digo antes de volver a enfocarme en la conversación.

[¿No dejarás de insistir, no es así, Ann? Ya he dicho que no puedo. En el caso de que no lo recuerdes, tengo a Aren. No puedo dejarlo solo].

[No estará solo, Pan. Estará con su padre. Eso es diferente. Además, te estoy ofreciendo un pequeño respiro. Solo serán dos días. Una vez al año]

Envía e inevitablemente termino poniendo los ojos en blanco ante los argumentos de Ann.

[No insistas, Ann. No puedo. Además, ni siquiera me has dicho para qué me necesitas ¿Qué pretendes? ¿Qué tome un vuelo solo para tomar té? Estás loca]

Envío.

—¿Pan?

[Son Pan. De acuerdo, te lo contaré. Habrá una colecta de beneficencia en la editorial, el viernes. Quiero que seas mi invitada. ¿Qué prensa no nos daría cobertura total si sabe que la nieta de Mr. Satán va a asistir, eh? Listo. Has arruinado la sorpresa]

Sch. Esta mujer cada día está más loca.

[Lo confieso, te he usado, Son Pan]

Inevitablemente termino riéndome ante los emoticones que ha mandado, mas, al instante me doy cuenta de que un par de azules ojos me miran extrañados, y con el cejo fruncido.

De modo que, así como me ha dado un ataque de risa, la misma ha desaparecido. Me aclaro la garganta, retomando la compostura, y leo el siguiente mensaje en la bandeja.

[Pan. Dile a Briefs, de seguro querrá estar solo con Aren. Solo serán dos días]

¿Qué hacer?

De cierto modo, Ann tiene razón. Podría viajar mañana por la mañana, el evento de seguro es en la noche. Además, podría visitar a mis padres y finalmente, puedo regresar para el día sábado por la noche. Definitivamente no tardaré nada.

Agh ¿Pero qué estoy pensando? No puedo. Tengo a Aren, no debería… yo…

 _"_ _Solo una vez al año"_

—Entonces, me voy—dice Trunks—. Mañana recogeré a Aren e iremos a almorzar juntos, así que…

Ella tiene razón, no me tomará mucho.

—Trunks.

—¿Sí, dime?

—Ah… —Ya he tomado una decisión. No puedo capitular ahora— ¿Podrías cuidar de Aren por dos días completos?

—¿Qué dices?—inquiere sentándose en frente de mí—. ¿A dónde irás?

 **POV DE TRUNKS.**

Hoy he llegado más temprano que de costumbre. Apenas sí serán las seis de la mañana y ya me encuentro parqueando el auto, al lado de la acera.

Camino hacia el patio trasero para volar hacia la habitación de Aren, logrando mi cometido al ingresar por una ventana. Dentro, mi pequeño duerme envuelto en un capullo elaborado a partir de mantas. Me acerco sigilosamente, de este modo, se sorprenderá cuando se despierte y me vea a su lado.

—No te esperaba tan temprano—dice Pan apoyada en el marco de la puerta de la habitación, con una taza de café en las manos.

—Hola. Buenos días—saludo, a la par que evito en la medida de lo posible enfocar mis ojos en el par de piernas expuestas bajo el dobladillo de la bata azul que trae esta mañana—. ¿Cómo amaneciste?

—Sentada—dice, y no puedo evitar fruncir el cejo, tratando de entender—. Ah, estuve trabajando. Acabo de subir. Pensé que Aren ya estaría despierto.

—Debe estar muy cansado—le digo alternando mi vista a ambos—. No es de dormir hasta tan tarde.

—¿A quién se lo debe?—inquiere de manera sarcástica refiriéndose a mí. Situación que encuentro graciosa y solo puedo reír por lo bajo—. Déjalo dormir por un rato más, te lo agradecerá.

Asiento con la cabeza, me acuesto a su lado y atraigo hacia a mí. Al principio parecer replicar y dar pelea, pero al final, cederá. Así es mi dulce niño, mientras, Pan decide cerrar las cortinas y dejarnos solos.

Ni siquiera fui consciente del momento en el cuál me quedé dormido, si no hubiese sido por Pan, seguiría profundo. La necesidad me orilló al baño, y para cuando regresé, Pan ya ocupaba mi lugar al lado de Aren.

—Aren. Amor, despierta.

—Mamá… no…

—Aren—vuelve a susurrar Pan acariciando el cabello de nuestro niño—, amor, vamos, date prisa.

—No—replica Aren dándose las vueltas en medio de las sábanas envueltas a su cuerpecito.

He aquí las consecuencias de haber estado jugando con él hasta muy entrada la noche. De seguro, Pan no tarda en replicármelo, de nuevo.

—Aren—vuelve a insistir Pan, y solo allí me percato que ella ya está lista para marcharse. Enseguida miro mi reloj de muñequera, y, para mí sorpresa, este marca las 9 a.m.

Kami.

Es normal que Pan intente levantarlo.

—No, mami,

—De acuerdo. Entonces… sigue durmiendo—dice depositando su beso en la punta de la nariz de Aren—. Pero te diré, voy a salir de viaje. Regreso mañana por la noche.

—¿A… dónde, mami?—al parecer eso ha logrado despertarlo, al menos, está somnoliento.

—Iré con la tía Ann. Dice que necesita mi ayuda—explica, a medida que me acerco a la superficie de la cama, sentándome en el borde—, solo quería decírtelo. Pero regreso mañana por la noche. No tardaré, amor.

—Mm…

—Por eso…—pausa Pan antes de retornar a verme—, papá va a cuidar de ti.

—Bueno… mami… Mm.

Tanto Pan como yo solo atinamos a reír por lo gracioso que se ve nuestro hijo somnoliento aún.

—Prometo traerte algo, Aren. Lo prometo.

Mi hijo parece aceptar el trato, al igual que los besos de su madre.

—Te lo encargo—me dice Pan mientras se acomoda el abrigo sobre los hombros y acomoda su cabello por fuera del mismo—, está muy emocionado. Creo que eso demuestra que debería irme más seguido.

—No digas tonterías, Pan—replico a medida que la sigo por el pasillo.

—De acuerdo. Regreso mañana.

Se despidió de Aren, y emprendió vuelo. Tiempo después salimos a desayunar, y ahora nos encontrábamos en marcha hacia mi departamento.

 **POV DE PAN.**

—Kami. Llegué—me anuncio ingresando por la ventana.

—Kami, mujer. Usa las puertas, como las personas normales—se burla ella acercándose a abrazarme—. Menos mal ya estás aquí, Pan. Espero haya sido un buen viaje.

—Sí. Gracias.

—Te he echado de menos, niñata—me dice soltándome de su abrazo.

—Yo también lo he hecho, pero ¿Qué es lo que sucede contigo, Ann? No sueles ser muy cariñosa—replico—, y no es que esta nueva faceta tuya sea mala, sino que… estaba acostumbrada a la antigua Ann.

—Sigo siendo yo—replica fingiéndose ofendida—, solo que, bueno…—pausa—, he de admitirte que ya extrañaba una conversación personal. Casi 4 años que no nos hemos reunido.

—Sí. Pero, tú tampoco tienes disculpa, no has ido a visitarme a Norteamérica.

—Niña—dice—, si yo tuviera tus poderes, créeme que lo haría, pero la naturaleza no me ha otorgado esa dicha. Ahora, dime ¿Cómo está mi niño Aren?

—Está muy bien—contesto—. Es más, te envíe una fotografía de él a tu correo. No la has visto, según veo.

—Es cierto. Pero a mí disculpa, el evento ese, ocupa todo mi tiempo. Así que no he podido. Lo siento.

—No te disculpes. Ah, por cierto, le dije a Aren que venía hacia aquí, y me ha enviado esto para ti—le digo entregándole un pequeño llavero, mismo que ella lo toma entre sus dedos y lo hace girar.

El llavero consistente en un dibujo de una joven, lleva impreso el nombre: Ann.

—Lo ha hecho Aren—declaro—, pero claro, lo he ayudado un poco.

—Ese enano tuyo—dice sonriente—, quiere romper mi corazón de hielo. Te culpo a ti por crear esa monstruosidad de personita.

—Él también te ama, Ann—le digo entendiendo su sarcasmo—. Ahora, dime qué es lo que tengo que hacer.

—Primero, mudarte de ropa. Y luego iremos a un lugar.

—Pensé que el evento era en la noche.

—Lo es—dice—. Pero he reservado una cita para nosotras en un salón de belleza para las 2 p.m.

—Entiendo.

—Pero antes, supongo que debes tener hambre.

—Eso nunca se pregunta, Ann.

 **POV DE BRA.**

 _"_ _Tu madre fue capaz de perdonarme ¿Por qué no haces lo mismo con Pan?"_

—Sch—siseo de manera inevitable mientras el último encuentro con mi padre, se rememora en mi mente.

 **FLASHBACK.**

—Bra. Tu padre quiere verte.

—Yo no tengo papá, mamá.

—Por supuesto que lo tienes—dice mi papá ingresando a la sala en donde mi madre me había citado—, ¿Entonces quién soy yo?

—Un desconocido—le contesto levantándome con algo de dificultad del sillón, debido a que la protuberancia de mi vientre no me deje moverme a libertad—, nadie.

—Bulma. Déjanos solos—pide, acción que tanto a mi mamá como a mí sorprende.

—Ah, Vegeta… —se imposibilita de continuar mi madre—, Pero…

—Yo me largo.

No pienso quedarme un minuto más aquí. De haberlo sabido, jamás habría venido. Culpo a mi madre el haberme traído con engaños.

—Tú te quedas, Bra—sentencia mi… padre.

—No eres nadie—replico—. Así que no intentes obligarme.

—Te callas, y te sientas—me ordena autoritario. Sin embargo, decido pasar de él—. Bulma—escucho que se dirige a mi madre, inconscientemente giro en su dirección—. No te lo repetiré otra vez. Necesito hablar con esta niña.

—Vegeta.

—Por favor—pide—, déjame a cargo, esta vez.

—De acuerdo—intento nuevamente salir, pero mi madre me lo impide, coloca su mano en mi hombro y dice lo que no quiero oír—. Es tu padre, escucha lo que tenga que decirte —dicho esto último, ella sale del sitio, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

—Bra.

—Se breve. No tienes mucho tiempo.

—Será mejor que te sientes—aconseja, y no tengo otra opción que aceptar a regañadientes. Si otra fuera la circunstancia y la espalda no me doliera como lo hace justo ahora, ya me hubiese ido—. Bra…

—¿Por qué?—inquiero con los ojos fijos en los de mi… progenitor—. ¡¿Qué demonios estabas pensando?!

—¡En primer lugar no me grites, Bra. Porque sobre todas mis mierdas, soy tu padre!

—¡Vaya padre el mío!—replico furibunda—. ¿Qué? ¡¿El final no fue como esperabas y tú decides regresar?!

—Bra…

—Dame una explicación. ¡Quiero saber qué es lo que dices tú, porque de esa puta no…!

—¡Silencio, Bra! ¡No digas eso!

—¡¿Ahora la defenderás?!—Me ha colmado la paciencia—. ¡¿Eh?! ¡Esa puta no vale nada y aun así…!

—¡Bra!

—¡¿Cómo es que pretendes defender a esa maldita mujer?! ¡Si tanto la quieres, vete con ella?!

Ni siquiera me he percatado del momento, pero ahora tengo la mano de mi padre a nulos centímetros de mejilla.

—¿Q-que…?—dirijo mis ojos hacia él aún sin poder creerlo.

—Dije que te callaras—dice sin apartar su mano.

¿Acaso él quería….?

Sin pretenderlo siquiera, he comenzado a llorar.

—¿Tú… me ibas a…? ¿Abofetear?

Esto es inaudito, inverosímil. No hay derecho.

—Yo…—dice cerrando su mano en puño, y al fin, separando la misma de mi rostro—. Bra.

—¡Pan tiene la culpa de todo! ¡Por ella trataste de golpearme!

—Bra. No es así.

—¡Nunca habías hecho eso!—reclamo con el labio temblante, y, extrañamente, he quedado inmovilizada.

—¡Quizá debí! Debí haberte castigado un poco, al menos.

—Esto es imperdonable—declaro—. Me ibas a abofetear.

—Bra. Cálmate. Quise hablar contigo en buenos términos, pero ya basta de…

—¡Y todo por esa puta!

—Ya basta, Bra—dice— ¿Quién está pidiendo tu juicio aquí? ¿Eh? Te aseguro que a ella le importa una mierda lo que tú pienses.

—No escucharé lo que….

—Tu madre fue capaz de perdonarme—me interrumpe—, y no ha sido una única vez—dice situándose a mi altura—, a mí, aun siendo quién soy. ¿Por qué no puedes perdonar a Pan?

—No lo haré. Yo no soy mi madre, yo no perdonaré a Pan.

—¿La odiarás por siempre?—inquiere tomando mis manos en un rápido movimiento—. Bra. Ya deja eso. Trata de perdonarla.

—No—declaro—. Porque esa mujer, arruinó a mamá… a Trunks… a todos. Ella es una miserable ¡Destruyó mi familia!

—¡¿Qué dirías si te dijera que no es la única vez que escucho eso?!

—¿Qué?—inquiero sin comprender a dónde se dirige todo esto.

—Bra. Hace mucho tiempo, tu madre y yo, tuvimos problemas, el mismo tema de siempre—dice—. Mi entrenamiento y mi apariencia. Y, aun así, ella y yo continuamos juntos. Si ella y yo nos hubiésemos separado en aquel entonces, tú ni siquiera hubieses existido.

—Ya basta, no quiero escuchar más.

—No. Ahora hablaré y tú escucharás, lo quieras o no.

—Digas lo que digas—sentencio—. Eso no hará que cambie de opinión con respecto a esa zorra.

—Te apuesto a que cambiarías de parecer, Bra. Trunks no es ningún santo como piensas, y hay cosas que tú ni siquiera sabes, y es mejor así. Además, juzgas a Pan por haber dormido con otro hombre, me pregunto: ¿Eso hace el niñato de Kakaroto contigo?

Esa pregunta me congela en mi sitio.

¿A dónde ha girado esta situación?

—Dime ¿él acaso te reclama tu pasado, Bra?

—Papá…—de pronto siento que me falta el aire.

" _Pan. Iré a visitar a mi hermano en NY ¿Quisieras acompañarme? No tardaremos nada"_

 _"_ _Por supuesto, es más, tenía que ir la próxima semana. Me llamaron de la editorial, publicarán mi primer libro"_

No creo que se refiera a…

—¿Acaso creíste que no sabía que el viaje a NY fue solo para despistarnos, Bra? ¿Eh?

 _"_ _¿Pero a dónde vas, Bra?"_

 _"_ _A visitar a una amigas. No te preocupes, regresaré pronto, Pan. Estás en tu casa, así que siéntete cómoda, Trunks con frecuencia regresa en la noche."_

—Bra—dice apretando mi mano en la suya, a la par que siento la negruzca mirada penetrante de mi padre en mí—. ¿Ves cómo al niñato no le importa?—inquiere—. Él sabe perfectamente que antes de él, ya hubieron—pausa brevemente—, al igual que tú sabes que no fuiste la primera en su vida.

—Ya basta—exponer mi sexualidad y la de Goten de ese modo no tiene justificación—, no sigas más.

—Es porque Goten te ama—dice—, es por eso que no te lo reclama, ahora esperas su hijo y es lo único que le importa. Nada más.

—P-papá.

—Exactamente eso es lo que pasa con Trunks ¿Acaso no te has puesto a pensar por qué Trunks quiere regresar con Pan, eh? Es porque sabe el puto error que cometió.

 _"_ _Trunks no es ningún santo…."_

—P-papá—me sorbo la nariz antes de continuar—, ¿Qué fue lo que hizo Trunks?

—No puedo decírtelo.

" _Y es mejor que tú no sepas"_

—¿T-tan…? ¿Tan grave fue?—inquiero esperanzada de que me cuente, sin embargo, mi padre solo se sienta a mi lado para abrazarme como cuando niña—. Trunks…

—Aunque quiera—completa—, nunca podrá pagar la deuda que tiene con Pan.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

Si eso es cierto. ¿Qué rayos hizo mi hermano para que yo no merezca saberlo?

—Ya se quedó dormido—dice Goten con Jay entre sus brazos, logrando así sacarme de mi ensimismamiento.

—¿Ah, sí?

—¿Qué te sucede, nena?—inquiere acercándose a mi cama—. Te he notado algo distraída en estos días.

—No es nada, Goten—completo—. Solo que…

—Dime—dice recostando a nuestro pequeño niño de dos semanas sobre la cama—. ¿Qué es lo que pasa por esa cabeza?

—Goten—empiezo—. Ah… bueno, estaba pensando en el viaje que hicieron mis padres—confieso.

—Ah. Te entiendo, nena. Pero no te preocupes, estarán bien—dice—, además, se fueron después de haber conocido a Jay.

—Sí

—Nena, mi poco sentido de la intuición me dice que hay algo más.

—No—sonrío en su dirección para aliviar la tensión a la par que deposito un beso breve en sus labios—, simplemente que Hay me ha tenido un poco ocupada.

—Sí. Lo sé—suspira profundamente—, anoche no dejaba de llorar.

—¿Quién diría que esto de ser padres es tan difícil?—me quejo.

—Y eso que estamos lo suficientemente preparados—dice— y aun así, no deja de ser complicado—admite riéndose a todo pulmón mientras se sienta a mi lado para abrazarme.

 _"_ _¿Acaso el niñato de Kakaroto te reclama tu pasado?"_

Por supuesto que Goten no lo hacía, él es una bendición en mi vida. Lentamente mi mano se posa en la mejilla de mi esposo.

 _"_ _¿Sabes por qué? Porque el mocoso te ama para que le interese eso"_

Yo también amo a este hombre, por todo lo que representa.

Sin que se lo viera venir, deposito un beso en su otra mejilla.

—¿Y eso?—pregunta extrañado—. ¿Qué he hecho de bueno o de malo?

—Goten, te amo demasiado.

 **POV DE PAN.**

—Sch. Sabía que estabas loca, pero ¿Traerme con engaños, Ann? No pienso cortarme el cabello.

—Yo no lo diría engaño—dice—, solo es una acción de omisión de hechos. Realmente no te he mentido.

—Claro, defiéndete .

—Está bien, además solo era una recomendación, no te voy a obligar—dice sentándose en su lugar, esperando a por su estilista.

Menos mal, el par de chicas que nos atenderían, no tardaron en arribar. Les dimos nuestras especificaciones, así que el par de muchachas nos dejaron solas por unos momentos más para ir a por sus materiales de trabajo.

Como siempre, cabello ligeramente ondulado.

Mientras espero mi servicio, mis ojos divagan alrededor del salón, y finalmente me enfoco en una mujer sentada a mis espaldas, reflejada en el espejo enfrente de mí. Me llama la atención al instante, en especial porque lleva un gorro que cubre su cabello por completo. Evidentemente, se ha hecho un tinte, me pregunto ¿Qué color habrá escogido?

Mis ojos no pueden apartarse de ella, mientras yo trato de dar hipótesis hacia su color, con mis nulos conocimientos acerca tonos, pero al instante, ella nota que está siendo observada y levanta la vista hacia a mí, atrapándome infraganti.

Demonios.

Enseguida bajo la vista, temo que se enfade por lo curiosa que he sido. Por Kami, pareciese que nunca he visto a alguien tinturarse el cabello. Con la intención de disculparme por mi descarada intromisión, levanto la vista nuevamente, pero para mí sorpresa, ella inclina su cabeza hacia un lado, a la par que se encoge de hombros y sonríe levemente.

Mujeres, vocaliza antes de volver a enfocarse en su revista, y yo me siento aliviada porque ella haya tomado mi observación de manera amable. A decir verdad, siempre me ha llamado la atención el cómo algunos colores pueden cambiar la apariencia de una persona, así que de manera inevitable, mis ojos se enfocan en mi reflejo en el espejo.

Me pregunto…

—Muchas gracias por comprender—dice mi estilista recién llegada—. Ahora, empezaré por lavarle el cabe…

—¿Qué tinte de cabello me recomendaría?—pregunto.

—¡¿Qué?!—pregunta Ann clavando la vista en mí. Ya ha bajado su revista de enfrente de sus ojos—. ¿Qué has dicho, Pan?—inquiere nuevamente sorprendida, lo sé porque sus cejas levantadas me lo confirman.

—Quiero hacer una locura, Ann.

 **POV DE TRUNKS.**

—¿Cuándo vendlá, mami?

—Mañana, Aren—contesto mientras corto en pedazos pequeño el filete de mi hijo—. Listo—le digo entregándole su plato—. A comer.

—Glacias—dice intentando imitarme con los cubiertos, sin embargo, falla de manera graciosa. Inevitablemente termino riéndome, lo cual causa que mi hijo me frunza el cejo.

—Ah… —¿Hice algo mal?—. Aren…—empiezo mi intento de disculpa pero Aren rompe mis pronósticos al reírse a todo pulmón.

—Lo siento, papi—dice sonriéndome—. Pelo que tonto soy.

—Aren—intento hablar con claridad, sin embargo no soy capaz de dejar de reírme. De modo que, me dirijo a la cocina para traerle un tenedor de postre, para que pueda manejarlo mejor. Regreso al comedor y Aren está tratando de lograr comer con el tenedor que le triplica el tamaño de sus dedos.

—Deja eso, Aren. Este es de adultos—Le digo entregándole el nuevo tenedor—. Este es el de los niños.

Aren lo acepta, y de manera inmediata, logra dominarlo.

Pero por Kami. El despistado soy yo. Si Pan estuviera aquí ya me habría puesto los ojos en blanco por haberle dado el tenedor de adultos.

Mientras me acomodo la servilleta de tela sobre las piernas, Aren comienza a comer sin reparo, como si no fuese a haber un mañana.

—Despacio, Aren.

—Tengo mucha hamble, papi—se excusa brevemente antes de volver a su faena.

—¿Entonces dolmilas conmigo?—pregunta desde su lugar en la cama.

—Sí ¿Acaso no quieres?

—Ah… me gusta más mami—se confiese el enano haciendo un mohín, sin embargo, apresurado me adentro en las sábanas, abrazándolo en el acto.

—¡No me aplietes! ¡No me aplietes, papi!—reclama de manera graciosa tratando de zafarse de mi abrazos.

—No bastara con que supliques, Aren—le digo a medida que mis cosquillas logran sacarle un par cosquillas. De pronto el celular suena, y decido contestar—. Briefs.

—Hola, Trunks—es Pan.

—¿Es mami?—pregunta mi niño, ante lo cual asiento.

Mala idea.

Un pequeño ladronzuelo me acaba de arrebatar el celular.

—¡Mami!—saluda eufórico mientras yo me siento ajeno a todo.

 _"_ _En aquella ocasión, me dijiste que la amabas, y que querías llevártela. Dime ¿Realmente la amabas?"_

 _"_ _Se puede amar de muchas formas, Trunks. Y yo, lo hacía lo suficiente, como para no permitir que la siguieras hundiendo en esa mierda_ "

 **FLASHBACK.**

—¿Qué dices?

—¿Negarás que le echaste la culpa por Yunny, eh?—me inquiere, y recuerdos de muchas discusiones con Pan vienen a mi mente.

—Si se te ha olvidado, puedo hacerte memoria, Trunks.

—Yo…

—De ti, hasta ya había aceptado que quizá te volverías un maldito alcohólico—me confiesa— ¿Pero de Pan?

—¿Qué?

—¡Verla hundida en esa porquería era inaceptable! ¡¿Y quién crees que es el responsable?!

Ni siquiera puedo contestar esa pregunta, me he quedado sin palabras.

—¿Eh?—vuelve a inquirir con medio rostro en mi dirección, sin embargo, no puedo contestarle.

—Supongo que mi culpa.

—¿Supones? Sch. Culparla por la muerte de Yunny ¿Qué demonios estabas pensando? ¿No creíste que eso era lo último que necesitaba?

—¡No pensé! ¡¿De acuerdo?! Solo sé que…

—No sabes nada—vuelve a decir—, esa es la verdad, no sabes nada sobre Pan. Yo te he pedido perdón, Trunks. Agradezco que… me lo hayas dado—dice dándome la espalda—. Pero eso no implica que no pueda decirte la verdad. Si Pan se hubiese enterado de la mierda de Mai, nada de esto habría pasado. Sch. Recordarás que aquella vez te dije que eras idiota por haberte metido con esa arribista de Mai. Solo espero que ya hayas cortado lazos con ella.

—Lo he hecho—admito.

—Bien ¿Algo más?

—Sí. Tengo una última pregunta—le digo y él guarda silencio, lo cual significa que quiere que continué—. En aquella ocasión, me dijiste que la amabas, y que querías llevártela. Dime ¿Realmente la amabas?

Listo, he lanzado la pregunta.

Desde que lo vi de nuevo, he querido saberlo.

Lo veo agachar la cabeza por momentos, parece estar pensando en lo que dirá a continuación.

—Dime—exijo—. ¿La amabas?

—Se puede amar de muchas formas, Trunks—dice de pronto, haciéndome fruncir el cejo por su confesión—. Y yo… lo hacía lo suficiente, como para no permitir que la siguieras hundiendo más.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

—¡Papá!—grita Aren desde el pie de la cama. Apresurado me levanto a su encuentro.

—¿Qué sucede?—inquiero observándolo de pies a cabeza—. ¿Te has hecho daño?

—No—dice entregándome el celular—. Es mami—informa antes de salir corriendo hacia el baño.

—Soy yo—empiezo.

—¿En dónde estabas?—inquiere Pan—. Llevo tiempo tratando de hablar contigo.

—Lo siento. Estaba distraído—admito suspirando profundamente.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Pasa algo malo? ¿Trunks?

—No te preocupes no es nada—le digo. Demonios, mi acción le ha preocupado.

—¿Seguro? No me mientas—pide—. Dime lo que sucede, en este momento yo…

—Pan. No es nada. Solo estoy algo cansado, es todo.

—¿Seguro?

—Sí. Es más, en este momento estoy esperando a Aren para dormir juntos.

—De acuerdo—al parecer se ha tranquilizado con eso—. Entonces, descansa. Dale mis besos de buenas noches a Aren.

—Sí. Dalo por hecho—le digo—. Entonces, hablamos mañana.

—Sí. Ah, espera. Una cosa más.

—Dime.

—A Aren le gusta dormir de "Cucharita"—dice e inevitablemente frunzo el cejo.

—¿Cómo?

—Espalda-pecho—explica—. Así no siente que se le invade su espacio personal, ni se le trata de asfixiar.

—¿Enserio?—pregunto. Eso explica lo de antes.

—Sí. Es un niño… independiente. Mollera dura le digo yo. En fin, yo te estaré llamando. Despídeme de Aren en cuanto regrese.

—Sí. Tú también descansa.

—Trunks. Son las diez de la mañana aquí—dice e inmediatamente me golpeo la frente. Pero vaya tontería la mía—. Recuerda son 13 horas de diferencia.

—Oh, sí, sí, claro. Lo siento, no lo tomé en cuenta—se despidió y colgó.

Poco después, Aren regresó, se adentró en las sábanas, conmigo a su espalda mientras mi mentón se apoyaba en su peli-negra cabeza.

 _"_ _Trunks. Aren está muy emocionado por esto. Acampar bajo techo de papi, le dice"_

 _"_ _¿Enserio, Pan? Si es lo que quiere, quizá lo lleve a acampar de verdad"_

—¿Papi?

—Dime, Aren.

—¿Tu quieles a mami, no?

Pequeño curioso.

—La amo, Aren.


	36. Chapter 36

**CHAPTER 36.**

 **INMORAL. SOMBRAS.**

 **POV DE BULMA.**

—¿Por qué no aceptaste?—pregunta Vegeta con las manos sobre mis hombros.

 _"_ _Bulma. La patrulla intergaláctica te quiere como asesora en tecnología experimental"_

—Creí que…

—Ya he trabajado—le interrumpo—. Ahora, solo quiero disfrutar mi vejez—replico mientras calculo las coordenadas para nuestro próximo destino.

—No digas eso.

—Lo siento. Sé que te molesta que lo diga, pero debes ser realista, es lo que soy.

—Hm. No quiero volver a escucharlo.

—De acuerdo—decido rendirme y no argumentar más—. Listo. Según esto, llegaremos a Saja en dos semanas.

—Bien. Ahora, vamos a la cama—prácticamente me arrastra consigo hasta tumbarme en nuestra alcoba del piso inferior.

—Despacio, Vegeta —finjo molestarme, sin embargo, él decide ignorarme, y posteriormente abrazarme.

El silencio nos invadió al instante, en medio de la oscuridad y de un único claro de luz proveniente del pasillo. No pude hacer otra más que la de emitir un profundo suspiro a la par que me apretaba aún más a mi esposo, y este correspondía. Ahora que lo tengo a mi lado— una tontería para cualquier persona—, ya que he decidido regresar con él a pesar de todo, no puedo sino sentirme satisfecha con la decisión que he tomado, y, en especial le agradezco este viaje, mismo que me ha devuelto la gallardía, y mi entusiasmo, como hace tanto no tenía.

Mi vida solía ser demasiado activa, enérgica como siempre me he caracterizado, pero sin más, todo se había ido a la mierda y no entendía el por qué. Ahora, cuando analizo los últimos 10 años que han pasado, es cuando me pregunto: ¿Cómo es que pasó de ser una vida perfecta a convertirse en una monotonía constante?

Quizá eso es comprensible, quizá todos los matrimonios pasan por aquello. Pero ¿Mi cambio tan abrumador?

Jamás me caractericé por ser una mujer monótona y constante, me gustaban los riesgos, la aventura, el sentirme viva, así hubiese estado a punto de morir en muchas ocasiones. No me quejo ni reniego de quien soy, porque a decir verdad, eso mismo me ha permitido conseguir todo lo que tengo, y vaya que vale la pena. Sin embargo, no sé en qué momento perdí mi esencia aventurera y decidí apostar por mis investigaciones. De haber sido por mis hijos, tendría más sentido, pero para entonces ellos ya eran adultos, ¿qué me hizo unirme a la rutina?

 _"_ _¡Para mí no eres una vieja, mujer! ¡Deja de decir estupideces!"_

Quizá Vegeta tenía razón al decirme que ya no me reconocía en ciertas ocasiones. En el transcurso de estos 4 años separados, he podido ver nuestra relación desde todos los puntos de vista infranqueables, y, he llegado a la conclusión de que, realmente Bulma Briefs se había perdido. Y como todo en este mundo, tiene una razón.

Y es que, siempre me exaltaba de mi belleza y juventud, siempre o casi siempre fue así, de modo que, cuando los años empezaron a cobrarme factura, mi autoestima bajó.

¿Y cómo no hacerlo cuando tu esposo, quién tiene la misma edad que tú, se ve, se siente, es, más joven?

Él no envejecía. Lucía exactamente igual que siempre.

 _"_ _Nosotros los saiyajins empezamos a envejecer desde los 80 años"_

Para mí, con el inicio de mis "estereotipos" de cómo creía que se debía envejecer, todo aquello era una humillación y una constante bofetada en la cara.

¿Cómo dormir a su lado sin sentirme una pederasta?

Sé que no tenía sentido nada de eso, pero para aquel entonces me sentí tan despechada por todo, y lo que es peor, sin haber una razón aparente. Lo relaciono con algo como un cansancio prolongado, que ya había estado arrastrando, esa sensación tan agobiante como las ganas de querer desaparecer, para estar sola por un tiempo. Ahora que lo pienso, menopausia, me recalco mentalmente, y la culpa recae sobre mí de nuevo, porque la depresión que se me sobrevino posteriormente, me ha hecho arruinar mi familia. Todo ha sido consecuencia, en parte, mía. Tristemente debo admitir, no quise reconocerlo en su tiempo. De haberlo hecho, las cosas serían tan diferentes. Pero es que para entonces…

¿Cómo iba a ser posible que yo, Bulma Briefs, la mujer más intrépida del planeta, pudiera tener depresión?

No era posible.

¿Por qué habría de tenerla?

Es decir, tenía todo lo que la mayoría de la gente hubiese querido. Tenía una familia a la cual amaba, un par de hijos "Trofeo", si lo digo de modo capitalista, aunque quedaría corto el decir que tanto Trunks como Bra han sido unos hijos increíbles; ambos ya se habían convertido en unos profesionales, habrían de seguir sus vidas y posteriormente sus propias familias, pero aparte de ellos, tenía a mi esposo.

Vegeta continuaría con sus entrenamientos, a eso nunca he de dejar de apostarle, antes no solía molestarme con tanta intensidad ese hecho como lo hizo hace pocos años, y, sé la razón, el verme ajena a mí familia, con eso empezó en mi depresión. Mis hijos ya habían crecido, Vegeta seguía en lo mismo de siempre. Pero entonces…

¿En dónde quedaba yo?

Ya había cumplido una parte de mi labor como madre, Trunks y Pan se habían casado, Bra continuaba sus estudios y vivía en su propio departamento cerca de la Universidad. Ellos comenzaban una nueva aventura, cada uno por su lado.

¿Pero qué habría de ser de mí a partir de allí?

Sentía, de manera patética, que mi función en esa familia había terminado, así que decidí enfocar todas mis energías en mis proyectos y trabajo, sin embargo, lo reconozco, dejé de lado a Vegeta. Sí, ya fui honesta con él. Le dije exactamente lo que pensé para ese entonces, y es que, él podría cansarse de mí en cualquier momento. Vamos, yo ya no era más una mujer joven, al contrario de él.

Creí que en cualquier momento me diría que se marcharía con alguien más, así que, era mejor irme preparando para el momento.

Pero vaya estupidez la mía.

Y eso mismo me manifestó Vegeta al momento de mí confesión.

Lo cierto era que, para la situación en la que me encontraba, creí que lo que hacía era lo correcto. Es decir, si Vegeta empezaba a envejecer a los 80 años, eso significaba que al menos, él tendría una oportunidad de rehacer su vida una vez que yo muriera. Y, para la etapa de depresión, que según la psicóloga me explicó, yo estaba pasando, sentía que ya no era indispensable para nadie.

Los cambios en mi cuerpo y algunos síntomas, que sé, yo misma me había sugestionado antes de la evidente baja de hormonas en mi sistema. Me hicieron tener una revolución mental, misma que me hizo sufrir.

¡Maldita menopausia!

Supuse que era el fin para mí, significaba el final de mi edad fértil y consecuentemente la vejez, con la pérdida de belleza física y atractiva para mí pareja, era algo que me costaba aceptar. Y todo aquello se consumó para encender la chispa de la depresión, mismo que hizo mella en mi estado anímico y en mis emociones, con respecto a todos.

He allí cuando reconozco que empecé por fastidiar principalmente a Vegeta. De todas maneras ¿Contra quién más podría desquitarme si no era él?

Ahora que lo recuerdo, no puedo sino estar más que avergonzada por mi actitud con él, porque cuando mis emociones salían a flote, no me hacía responsable de lo que pudiera decir, misma condición que justifico a mi estado de ánimo inestable.

Mis cambios de humor fueron constantes, y, aunque Vegeta trataba de entender qué era lo que sucedía, yo era la que resultaba salir más enfadada, y nunca contestaba, porque ni yo misma sabía lo que me pasaba.

 _"_ _Esto no es normal en ti, Bulma. No sé qué te está pasando. Has estado insoportable en estos meses, y te lo advierto, si no me dices ¿Qué puedo hacer yo?"_

De haberlo escuchado, quizá hubiese sabido reconocer a tiempo mis síntomas y de ese modo, podría haber estado mejor preparada para luchar contra ello desde el principio.

Me volví una persona introvertida, insatisfecha con todo lo que hacía, y por Kami…

Sé que no siempre podía controlar mi espíritu aventurero y mi carácter, pero vaya que solía estallar por la mínima causa. Especialmente, Vegeta era el que se llevaba la peor parte, me urgía gritarle, criticarle por todo, por sus fallas, sus aciertos, sus pasados, nuestro futuro. Por Kami. No estaba loca, lo sé, pero… es incomprensible mi comportamiento, porque lo culpaba por algo en lo que nada tenía que ver.

Lo acepto, negué por años que pudiese tener depresión. Nunca lo aceptaría, era demasiado inteligente para creer que estaba pasando por semejante tontería. No tenía sentido.

¿En qué cabeza podría caber aquello?

Al menos en la mía no, se lo oculté a mi familia, a Vegeta que me lo preguntó tantas veces, y, debo admitir que cientos de ellas me lo dijo con claridad.

 _"_ _No solías ser así. Dime, Bulma ¿Cómo se supone que entienda si no me lo dices?"_

No cabe duda de que debí haber sido honesta con él, decirle que me asustaba el ya no ser atractiva, el envejecer, el que nuestra relación, ardiente como solía ser, se hubiese terminado, pero no, decidí descargar mi furia y rechazo por él, por algo sin sentido, como el de mi propia genética.

No lo tomé en consideración sino hasta que todo estalló, y me oí a mí misma gritarle a Pan, decirle que me recordó cuando yo era joven, he allí la chispa de mi comprensión. Pan y yo éramos tan diferentes, pero coincidíamos en ciertos puntos específicos como el de la terquedad y la curiosidad, mismas características que en mí misma ya no reconocía para entonces. Quizá ese fue el detonante para que todo lo que vino a continuación sucediera.

Reconozco que fue mi culpa el solapar a mi hijo, ocultar todo lo que él hiciera o tratar de hacer su vida más fácil. Kami, visto de ese modo, pareciese que yo quería vivir mi vida a través de él, y parece que así fue. Lamentablemente, nunca debí haberlo hecho, quizá para ahora la relación entre Pan y Trunks no estaría tan destruida o al menos hubiesen terminado en buenos términos. No es que mantengan una buena relación, pero me entristece pensar que solamente es por Aren. El pequeñín no tiene la culpa, eso es cierto, es ajeno a todo lo que aconteció antes de su nacimiento, pero el hecho de ver a sus padres separados por culpa de las mentiras que yo misma ayudé a camuflar desde el inicio, hace que lo ame demasiado, y quiera, de cierto modo, retribuir el daño que indirectamente le causé.

Protegí a su padre en todas sus locuras, pero era porque lo amaba mucho, creí realmente que había hecho una buena elección con Pan, y, aún hoy en día lo sigo creyendo. Tengo mi fe entera colocada sobre ella, a pesar de todo. Siendo honesta conmigo misma, creo que de ser ella, ya habría mandado a la mierda a Trunks, sin embargo, y, es algo de lo que no estoy completamente segura es de si ella lo sigue amando.

Ahora hace ya 15 años que ella ingresó en mi familia, en nuestras vidas, lamentablemente la que terminó en una red de mentiras fue ella. Todos, absolutamente todos le mentimos o usamos de cierta manera.

" _Mamá. Iré a ver a Patrick, me ha invitado a un lugar"_

 _"_ _Pero Bra es NY ¿Sabes lo que dirá tu padre, no es así?"_

 _"_ _Sí, mamá. De hecho, yo… le dije que iría a visitar a Trunks, y además le dije que iría con Pan, y él me ha dado permiso."_

 _"_ _Bra ¿Pan no sabe de esto o sí?"_

 _"_ _Es una mentira piadosa. Mamá, solo procura que mi padre no sé de cuenta, por favor"_

Así que solamente era cuestión de tiempo para que ella nos pagara con la misma moneda.

—¿Bulma?

—Mm.

—¿Estás de ánimo justo ahora?—pregunta con su tono en doble intención, ante lo cual, solo puedo sonreír y asentir.

 **POV DE TRUNKS.**

—Mayday. Mayday ¡Nos vamos a estlellal!

—¡¿Podremos salvarnos, Capitán Briefs?!—inquiero fingiendo desesperación—. ¡No quiero morir!

—¡Nos salvalemos, cabo!¡Sí!—grita emocionado antes de lanzarse desde el segundo piso. Rápidamente me dirijo hacia él para atraparlo en mis brazos mientras no dejo de reír. El casco sobre su cabeza no deja que vea sus ojos.

—¿Lo vio, cabo?—me dice aun intentando levantarse el casco para verme.

—Sí. Lo vi—declaro ayudándolo en su cometido, aflojé el broche debajo de su barbilla y se lo quité—. Ha hecho un buen trabajo, nos salvamos capitán, Briefs.

—Te lo dije.

—Sí. Nunca debí desconfiar de ti, Aren. Eres mi astronauta.

—¡Capitán!—replica con el cejo fruncido y sus manos sobre mi barbilla—. Tu balba pica, papi.

—¿Ah, sí?—inquiero y mi pequeño solo asiente enérgicamente—. Me afeitaré después de comer ¿De acuerdo? ¿Estás satisfecho?

—Sí—asiente—. Papi, tengo hamble.

—Lo sé. Pero de seguro Mathew no tarda en llegar—le digo—. Tendremos que esperar.

—¿No puedes cocinal?

—Aren, sabes que soy un desastre en la cocina.

—¿Y un sándwich?—pregunta casi babeando.

No atino a hacer otra cosa aparte de encogerme de hombros.

—Eso sí lo puedo hacer—contesto—. Eso creo.

—Quielo eso, papi—dice zafándose de mi agarre—. Vamos—debo admitir que casi a arrastras me lleva a la cocina. Así que dándole una vista ligera a la alacena tomo los ingredientes para hacer un sándwich decente.

Nunca me he visto en la necesidad de preparar comida por mí mismo, y ahora me hubiese gustado haber aprendido por Aren.

—Ahora ¿Qué te gustaría en tu sándwich?—le inquiero a Aren que ha volado hacia la isla de la cocina para verme intentar prepararle su aperitivo—. Dime.

—Ah… mami le pone mucha mantecuilla, y… y… jamón… y… luechuga…. Ah…. Muchas cosas, papi.

—De acuerdo, entonces, creo que uno de mantequilla de maní para ti ¿Con los bordes, cierto?

—Sí, papi.

—Entonces—me dirijo a zancadas hacia el refrigerador. No tengo ni la menor idea de si tendré o no jamón. Espero que sí, y, para mi buena suerte, logro dar con él—. Ah, lo encontré, vamos a prepararte tu…

—Sr. Briefs—dice un recién llegado Mathew con las bolsas de comida en las manos—. Lamento la tardanza, Sr.

—No te preocupes, deja las compras allí, ahora yo…

—Sr. Briefs. Tengo que notificarle algo.

—Habla.

—La Sra. Yamada está en recepción, quiere verlo.

—¿Qué?

 _"_ _Esto es lo último que haré por ti, Mai"_

—¿Qué le digo, Sr. Briefs?—inquiere Mathew bajando el tono para que Aren, demasiado entretenido con el jamón entre sus manos, no nos escuche—. Según manifestó, es importante.

—Dile que se vaya.

—De acuerdo, Sr. Briefs—dice el hombre antes de sentirlo descender en el ascensor.

 _"_ _Es tan sencillo para ti ¿No es así? Pagas y todo está bien"_

Kami. Mi celular empieza a sonar en mi bolsillo, así que decido contestar.

—Briefs.

—Sr. Briefs—habla Mathew—. La Sra. Yamada dice que es importe. No se quiere marchar.

—Dile que se largue—murmuro—. No la veré.

—¡Trunks!—de pronto la escucho gritar al otro lado de la línea, a la par que Mathew le pide que baje la voz y que se comporte.

—Mathew dale el celular—ordeno y no pasa mucho tiempo para oírla.

—Trunks…

—Sube con Mathew—le digo antes de colgar la llamada.

 _"_ _Tú me lo prometiste, ahora Pan ha sido la que te dejó. Trunks, podemos empezar de nuevo"_

—¡Papi. Mi sándwich!

—Ah…—levanto la vista hacia a mi impaciente Aren de cejo fruncido.

—¡Tengo hamble!

—Sí, sí, enseguida, yo… solo…—Ni siquiera puedo completar mi premisa, ellos ya están en la entrada.

—¡Papi!

—Aren. Escucha. Tengo algo que hacer, pero regreso en breve—le digo y él logra asentir—, además, no quiero que salgas de aquí. Espérame.

—Sr. Briefs—interrumpe Mathew—. La Sra. Yamada lo está esperando. La he hecho pasar a la sala.

—Bien. Mathew. Ah ¿Podrías prepararle un sándwich a Aren?

—Claro, no se preocupe.

Paso de él, y me dirijo al encuentro de Mai.

Por un demonio.

¿Qué es lo que quiere esta vez?

Al llegar a la sala la encuentro parada en medio del salón.

—Trunks.

—Mai.

—Gracias por…

—No tolero los escándalos—replico dándole a entender que su actitud no me agradó para nada.

—De otra manera te hubieses negado a verme.

—Por supuesto que sí, es más, creí haber sido claro la última… —una nueva llamada a mi celular, de parte de mi secretaria, me hace dejar la sala para casi correr a la oficina para visualizar los documentos que he estado esperando toda la semana—. ¿No hay otra solución?—pregunto a mi secretaria.

—Lo siento, Sr. Briefs. Mark ha evaluado la situación, y no.

Mierda.

Mil veces mierda.

—Ahora necesito su autorización, Sr. Briefs. Le he enviado esos documentos para concretar la compra de la acciones de Xhiao enterprises.

—De acuerdo. Los firmo y te los envío de vuelta.

—Sí. Estaré esperando—dice—. Eso es todo. Buena noche, Sr. Briefs.

—Sí, para ti también, descansa.

Cuelgo la llamada y me dirijo hacia la sala para encontrarme con Aren charlando con Mai.

 **POV DE MAI.**

Argumentando que su llamada entrante era urgente, Trunks desapareció por uno de los pasillos, de seguro a su despacho. Mientras esperaba, observé panorámicamente mí alrededor, apreciando el diseño y la combinación en los colores.

—Hm. Sus gustos no han cambiado nada.

—¿Quién eles tú?—de pronto escucho una voz infantil a mis espaldas.

 _"_ _Se ha confirmado que el CEO de C.C se ha convertido en padre. Así lo han informado los medios sensacionalistas"_

Debe tratarse del hijo de Trunks.

Giro sobre mis talones para encontrarme con el infante, un niño pelinegro, quien ahora solo me mira extrañado y curioso; sin embargo, no tarda mucho en dar una ligera reverencia y saludar.

 _"_ _¿Este era tu plan desde el inicio, no es así, Pan?"_

No cabe duda alguna, el pequeño es el reflejo de Trunks, sus azules ojos lo demuestran.

—Hola, pequeñín—saludo mientras él se acerca hacia mí sin quitar sus ojos de los míos—. Soy Mai—me presento—. ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien—contesta—. ¿Eles amiga de papi?

—Ah… algo así pequeñín ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Alen—contesta.

—Un gusto, Alen.

—No—declara firme—. Alen—vuelve a repetir su nombre, lo cual me indica que lo he pronunciado mal.

—Ah ¿Alen?—vuelvo a pronunciar, nuevamente mal porque el niño solo me frunce el cejo—. ¿Lo he pronunciado bien ahora?—inquiero pero él niega de lado a lado. Me da risa su actuar, cualquiera diría que se encuentra completamente indignado.

—Aren. Te dije que no salieras de la cocina—escucho que le dice su padre, ante lo cual, no ha pasado desapercibido para mí que el infante se ha llevado un pequeño susto—. Me has desobedecido.

—Solo fui al baño, papi—se excusa el infante ante la mirada seria que le ha dado su padre, a la par, el guardaespaldas de Trunks viene hacia nosotros de manera apresurada.

—Me disculpo, Sr. Briefs.

—No tienes porqué, Mathew. Ahora, por favor lleva a Aren a la cocina.

—Sí, Sr. Briefs—reverencia el hombre tomando al menor por los hombros, sin embargo, Aren no parece querer irse.

—Pero… papi…

—Aren, obedece—sentencia Trunks—. Iré contigo en un momento.

—Ajá. Adiós —se despide de mí el pequeño antes de girar sobre sus talones e ir con el hombre de cabellara castaña, quien creo se llama Mathew.

Una vez ellos nos dejan solos, Trunks me da cara.

—Dime qué es lo que quieres ahora—dice colocándose las manos en las caderas.

—He venido a pedirte un favor—le digo de manera directa—. Lo prometo, será el último.

—¿Qué? —frunce el cejo—. Pasa a mi despacho, hablaremos allí.

 **POV DE PAN.**

 _"_ _Dale mis saludos a ese pequeño hombrecito. Dile que si quiere ganarse mi corazón, tendrá que hacer algo mejor que eso"_

 _"_ _Traducción: Me encantó el regalo, Aren. Te envío besos y abrazos, con amor, la tía Ann"_

 _"_ _Por eso somos amigas, Pan. Me entiendes a la perfección"_

Incremento la velocidad de mi vuelo, en especial porque quiero ver la cara de sorpresa que se llevará Aren al verme con un estilo diferente.

Vaya locura la mía la de teñirme el cabello. Ni yo misma me creo que lo haya hecho. Fue una decisión apresurada, tomada tan a la ligera que ni siquiera lo pensé dos veces. Si Ann, siendo quién es, se sorprendió, no habría de extrañarme que el resto también lo hubiese hecho. En especial mi abuela. Creí que en determinado momento le daría un ataque cardíaco cuando me vio, pero en contra de todas mis expectativas, ella me felicitó.

Lamentablemente ya tengo que regresar, la última vez que hablé con mi niño me lo preguntó, así que supongo que ya debe extrañarme.

Espero que se haya divertido en casa de su padre. Puedo apostar mi vida a que así es, por otra parte, Trunks estaba lidiando con la terquedad que resulta ser nuestro hijo.

Lo que me recuerda….

 _"_ _Aren cumplirá años el mes entrante. Dime ¿Harás una fiesta de cumpleaños para él? Sería muy bueno para reunirnos todos"_

 _"_ _Lo estaba pensando, mamá. Quizá sea una buena idea"_

 _"_ _Aprovecha. No siempre será tu niño, Pan. En breve cumplirá 4 años. Verás que ni siquiera te percatarás y lo verás marcharse a la Universidad"_

Por Kami. La sola idea de ese pensamiento es horrible. Dejando eso de lado, un cumpleaños para mi niño no estaría nada mal, pero es algo que tengo que planificar con Trunks. Quizá lo conversemos ahora mismo, siendo las 8 de la noche, tardaré un poco más de media hora en llegar. Así que podremos llegar a un acuerdo.

Sé que de seguro no se negará.

 _"_ _¿Ya vienes, mami?"_

 _"_ _Sí. Voy en camino, amor"_

Kami. Ya me urge ver a mi enano manipulador. Lo extrañé tanto, y es que es la primera vez desde que lo tuve, que está… sin mí.

 _"_ _Supe lo que hiciste con ese tipo, Pan"_

 _"_ _Mamá… ¿Cómo es que…?"_

 _"_ _Lo que hiciste fue irresponsable ¿Qué hubiese pasado si morías, eh? ¿Te imaginas qué hubiese sido de Aren sin ti? "_

 **FLASHBACK.**

—Me voy en media hora, mamá. Aren ya está desesperado porque regrese.

—Debe serlo. Ah, Pan. Antes de que te vayas, hay algo que quiero decirte.

—Sí. Adelante—le digo a mi madre mientras ella me invita a sentarme en el sofá.

—No vuelvas a arriesgarte de ese modo.

—¿Mamá?

—Tu padre… y yo vimos lo que… sucedió con ese tipo—dice con la voz quebrada, y solo puedo encajar un acontecimiento: La muerte de ese hombre en Corporación Capsule.

—Mamá…

—Fue irresponsable de tu parte ¿Qué hubiese pasado si morías, eh?—dice sollozando a medida que cubre su rostro por completo con sus manos.

—Mamá—rápidamente me acerco a ella para abrazarla—.Yo lo siento, no quise preocupar…

—¿Te imaginas qué hubiese sido de Aren sin ti?—inquiere—. ¿De nosotros? ¿Qué habría pasado si morías, Pan? Ese hombre estuvo a punto de…

—Sí, pero no sucedió—declaro—. Estoy bien, mamá. Además, no podía dejar que ese tipo siguiera vivo. Mamá, Aren estaba allí ¿Cómo no iba a hacer nada?

—Pan…

—Además… Bra estaba embarazada, no se hubiese podido defender, y… por ningún motivo iba a permitir que a Jay le pasara lo mismo que a mi Yunny. No. Nadie merece pasar por eso.

—Me asusté tanto—confiesa mientras un par de lágrimas se deslizan por sus mejillas—. El ver a ese tipo apuntándote, y… nadie quien te ayudara, Pan… me preocupas niña. Tu naturaleza es…

—Impulsiva—termino riéndome—. No quiero recordarte a quién me parezco.

—Kami. Ahora entiendo a mi padre. El pobre debió haber pasado por lo mismo conmigo.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

En lo que a mí respecta, no tenía otra opción. Era matarlo o que él nos asesinase. Y, antes prefería dar mi vida por la de mi hijo, y claro, por el pequeño Jay. El cual, por Kami, desde ya tiene a su padre en sus manos, Goten no ha dejado de enviarme fotos de él con Jay. Me pregunto si Bra sabrá, quizá se moleste si se llega a enterar. Será mejor decirle a Goten que deje de hacerlo, lo que menos quiero es que tengan problemas por mí culpa.

Levanto la vista hacia la ciudad, al fin he llegado. Incremento la velocidad de mi vuelo, y en breve aterrizo en el helipuerto con el que cuenta el edificio. Me acomodo un poco el cabello despeinado con el viento, desaparezco mí ki, y tomo el ascensor. Digito el código de acceso hacia el departamento y espero mientras la música clásica invade el ambiente.

Aren de seguro se llevará una gran sorpresa al verme. Le dije que habría de llegar a medianoche, y ahora ni se espera esta sorpresa.

Las puertas del ascensor se abren, me adentro en el departamento y no tardo en visualizar a Aren, en compañía de Mathew, jugando en la sala.

—Aren—lo llamo, y el primero que retorna a verme es Mathew.

Su cara de sorprendido, vale cada centavo que invertí en el salón.

—Ah… Sra. Son. Bienvenida.

—Hola, Mathew—Saludo brevemente antes de enfocarme en mi niño, quien me mira un tanto sorprendido—. ¿Aren?

—¡Mami!—grita mientras corre hacia a mí para darme un apretado abrazo—. ¡Hola!

—Hola, amor—le digo apretando mi agarre hacia él y depositando muchos besos en una de sus blanquecinas mejillas—. Te extrañé. Te extrañé. Te extrañé, corazón.

—¡Mami!—dice intentado zafarse de mi agarre, pero paso mis brazos por debajo de sus nalgas, para cargarlo.

—¿Ya comiste, Aren?

—Sí, Matt me dio—dice y solo inclino levemente la cabeza hacia el hombre.

—Sí. Pero no comió todo—me informa Mathew, y no puedo evitar levantar las cejas en dirección a Aren.

—Supongo que serán verduras ¿No es así, Aren?—le inquiero a mi niño que solo se hace el desentendido.

—Sí. Por eso… Sra. Son. Pasemos al comedor, por favor. Usted también tendrá hambre.

—Muchas gracias, Mathew. Te acepto la oferta. Vamos.

Llegamos a la cocina, y apenas senté a Aren en su silla, lo obligué a comer al menos un porcentaje de sus verduras. Mathew me sirvió un poco de comida, y empecé a degustar.

—¿En dónde está Trunks?—inquiero antes de tomar un trago de agua.

—Está en su despacho, Sra. Son. No tardará.

—Ya—no le tomé importancia y continué comiendo, pero me detuve cuando sentí el ki de Trunks elevarse—. Pero qué…

—¿Sí? ¿Sra. Son? Dígame.

Su ki está…

No cabe duda de que está molesto.

Levemente miré mi copa con agua, y ahora las casi imperceptibles ondas que se formaban en su interior.

—¿Sra. Son?

No esperé más para salir corriendo hacia el despacho ¿Por qué mierda Trunks estaba tan molesto?

De continuar así, hará temblar el edificio entero.

Cuando al fin llegué, tome la perilla de la puerta en mi mano para abrirla, pero se me adelantaron. Dejándome verlos. Mai dio media mirada hacia Trunks antes de pasar de mí, sin retornar a verme. De modo que, decidí enfocar mi vista en el marco de la puerta hasta que sentí a Mai tomar el ascensor.

Da lo mismo si fueron segundos o minutos, lo que sí es innegable y lo que no podrá negar Trunks así lo quiera es que…

—Pan…

Mis ojos se encontraron con los de Trunks, le miré fijamente hasta que él pretendió acercarse.

—Esto es el colmo, Trunks—siseó, giré sobre mis talones y, al igual como había llegado, apresurada, me dirigía hacia la cocina.

—Espera, Pan.

—No.

No escucharía. Ahora sí que me había hecho enfadar.

¿Cómo pudo recibirla con Aren aquí presente?

—¡Son Pan, espera!—sentenció enfadado a mis espaldas. Así que decidí darle cara, no pasó mucho tiempo para tenerlo a escasos centímetros de mí—. Pan…

—Lo que hagas en tu tiempo libre—mascullé—. Es tu jodido problema.

—No es lo que estás pensando.

—Por supuesto que es eso—Sentencié bajando la voz—. Trunks. En tu tiempo libre, te puedas tirar a quién quieras. Pero ¿Por qué cuando está Aren aquí? Por Kamisama ¿No pudiste esperar?

—Pan. Yo te juro que…

Es suficiente. A paso apresurado logro llegar a la cocina.

—Aren nos vamos—le ordeno a mi niño mientras le limpio el rostro de los restos de brócoli.

—¿Mami?

—Ahora—sentencio y mi niño lo entiende.

—Pan. Espera. Tenemos que hablar.

—Ahora no, Briefs—le digo aun dándole la espalda mientras cargo a Aren—. Mathew, mañana lleva las cosas de Aren a casa, por favor.

—Sí. Sra. Son.

Aren se recarga en mis brazos, y con él a cuestas, paso de Trunks para dirigirme a la salida.

—Espera, Pan ¡Pan!—dice tomándome por el antebrazo, mismo que sostiene las nalgas de Aren—. No te puedes ir.

—Suéltame.

—Al menos escúchame. Si esa mujer vino fue para…

—No—vocalizo sin emitir sonido.

—No es lo que estás imaginando. Yo no he…—iba a completar su defensa cuando de pronto sus ojos caen en la cabellera de nuestro hijo, misma que mi mano sujeta con firmeza, pegándola a mi pecho, no quiero que Aren nos vea discutir. Claramente, él está escuchando. Sin embargo, sabe que no debe hacer ni el más mínimo movimiento.

—Ahora sí empieza tu tiempo libre, Trunks—declaro adentrándome en el ascensor con Aren a cuestas.

—Esto no ha terminado, Pan.

—Lo ha hecho, Trunks. Acéptalo.

—Adiós, papi—se despide mi niño.

—Adiós, bebé—dice—. Mañana te veré—presiono el botón del ascensor y las puertas se cierran.


	37. Chapter 37

**INMORAL. SOMBRAS.**

 **CHAPTER 37.**

 **POV DE TRUNKS.**

—Maldita sea—mascullo—. Esto no puede estarme pasando.

Condenada suerte la mía.

—Sr. Briefs—dice Mathew a mis espaldas—. Yo lamento no haber detenido a la Sra. Son. Yo debí…

—No te preocupes, Mathew, aun si lo hubieses querido, no habrías podido—lo doy por hecho, el fusil quemado del campo magnético del despacho me lo confirma.

—Lamento que esto haya sucedido, Sr. Briefs.

—Más lo hago yo, Mathew—le digo a medida que me paso las manos por el rostro—. Mierda—si tan solo no me hubiera enfadado.

 **FLASHBACK.**

No puedo estar equivocado, Pan viene hacia acá.

—¿Entonces me ayudarás con eso, Trunks?

Kami.

No puedo estar equivocado, es el ki de Pan.

Mierda, ha llegado antes de lo previsto. Apresurado me encamino hacia mi escritorio para activar el campo magnético. Mierda, no tarda en llegar.

—¡Trunks!

—¡No me grites!

—¿Entonces, me ayudarás? —pregunta.

—No tengo nada que ver allí, Mai. Arréglatelas por ti mismo.

—Trunks.

—Ahora quiero que te vayas—sentencio.

Pan acaba de arribar al departamento, y por ningún motivo debo dejar que vea a Mai aquí.

—No sin una respuesta tuya— ¿Acaso no he sido claro? Creí que se sobreentendía que no.

—Sch ¿Me chantajeas?—inquiero con el cejo fruncido.

—No, pero yo…

—No te atrevas a chantajearme, Mai. No te creas tan astuta. Te lo advierto. Tienes más para perder que yo.

—No fue mi intención que se escuchara de esa manera, Trunks. Yo solo…

Necesito sacar a Mai de aquí cuanto antes.

—No me interesa. Debes salir de aquí.

—De acuerdo—dice caminando hacia la puerta, sin embargo apresurado la tomo por el antebrazo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, Mai?

—Dijiste que me fuera.

—No por allí—siseó.

Creo que me hará perder por completo la paciencia.

—Ven conmigo—técnicamente la arrastro hacia la ventana; abro la misma y cuando pretendo tomarla por la cintura, ella se aleja de mí.

—De ninguna manera saldré por ahí, Trunks. Ni lo creas.

—Mai.

—No he hecho nada malo para escapar por la ventana.

—Mai. Sé razonable.

—No—dice—. No creo merecer este trato. No saldré por allí. Yo… saldré por la puerta.

—Mai. Saldrás por aquí, quieras o no.

—Si me obligas, Trunks. Voy a gritar, y armaré un escándalo, no te atrevas.

—Mai….

—No escaparé como una delincuente. No me ofendas de este modo.

Cuenta hasta tres, Trunks. Cuenta hasta tres.

Dioses del Olimpo denme paciencia.

—Yo quise ser amable—no espero para tomarla por la cintura a la par que ella empieza a golpearme en un vano intento de zafarse de mi agarre—. Deja las niñerías, Mai.

—He dicho que no, te digo que no ¡No he hecho nada malo! ¡No me ofendas de este modo, Trunks!

En nuestro forcejeo, Mai ha logrado asestarme un golpe en la mejilla.

—He dicho que no saldré por esa ventana, y no lo haré. No escaparé. Saldré por la puerta, quieras o no ¿Qué problema tienes con eso? ¿A qué le temes?

—Ah…T-trun…—precisamente a esto.

—Pan—se me escapa de los labios al verla parada en la puerta, Mai me mira brevemente y furiosa sale de mi oficina.

Genial.

Lo que menos quería está sucediendo.

—Pan.

—Esto es el colmo.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

—Por otro lado. Sr. Briefs ¿Va a comer?

—Sí.

—¿Irá a hablar con la Sra. Son?

—No. Dejaré que se le pase el enojo, porque si voy en este momento, quizá me asesine.

—No lo sabremos con seguridad, Sr. Son.

—Vaya que yo lo sé, Mathew. Conozco a Pan, y también la vena en su frente. Mejor no tentar a la suerte. Iré mañana.

 **POV DE PAN.**

—A dormir, amor.

—Sí, mami.

—Ah… ¿Aren? ¿Quieres que deje encendida la luz del pasillo?—pregunto, obteniendo una negativa instantánea—. De acuerdo, entonces descansa, te amo.

—Yo a ti, mami.

Cerré la puerta y me dirigí a mi habitación, apenas arribé me tendí de cara al colchón.

—Maldito Briefs. Agh.

¿Cómo es que ese hombre puede sacarme de mis casillas con tanta facilidad?

Realmente es increíble lo que hace ese hombre.

 _"_ _No es lo que parece, Pan"_

Y sobretodo descarado, negármelo en mi cara. Sch. En serio que Trunks no tiene remedio. Aunque…

En definitiva, quizá no debí haber reaccionado como lo hice, al final de cuentas, estamos divorciados.

No.

De ninguna manera puedo tolerar eso. Era un tiempo solo para Aren y él, de nadie más. Y, en todo caso, si quiere iniciar una relación, al menos que sea con alguien que…

Valga la pena o al menos…

No, definitivamente no Mai. Trunks tiene el derecho de rehacer su vida con quién mejor le parezca, pero admito de que si es con Mai, estaré muy disconforme.

Pero esa no fue la cuestión de mí enfado, que de por sí ya es justificable, sino más bien es el hecho de haber llevado a Mai estando Aren presente. ¿No pudo esperar un par de horas? o en todo caso, si ya tenía planes con ella para esta noche, me lo habría dicho y nunca lo hubiera dejado con Aren. Al parecer, como siempre, quiere salir ganando en ambos bandos.

—Manipulador.

Estratégicas jugadas las que hace.

—Al diablo—mascullo mientras me coloco la almohada sobre la cabeza—. Que haga lo que mejor le parezca.

—¡Mami! ¡Mami! ¡Despielta!—dice Aren saltando sobre mi espalda. Apresurada abro los ojos y me doy cuenta que ya es de día.

Por Kami.

Me quedé dormida.

Rápidamente tomo el celular para ver la hora y resulta ser las 6: 30 a.m. Respiro aliviada mientras vuelvo a hundir la cara en el colchón.

—¡Mami!

—Solo 5 minutos más, Aren. Mami está cansada.

Como no aseverarlo si todavía traigo los zapatos puestos.

—¡Mami! ¡Levántate! ¡Levántate!

—No—me quejo—. No quiero. Aren, déjame dormir, por favor. Te lo prometo, solo 4 minutos más.

—¡Mami! ¡No! ¡Levántate! ¡Mami!

—¿Acaso tienes hambre, Aren?—inquiero y mi hijo me da una negativa—. ¿Ves que no? Entonces déjame dormir solo un poco más, además es domingo, Aren. Mami está cansada.

—Sí… pelo… pelo…

—¿Pero qué, Aren?—mascullo aun somnolienta.

—Papi ya está listo—dice, al instante giro la cabeza hacia la puerta de la habitación, en donde Trunks ya está apoyado.

—Buenos días, Pan.

No veo qué tenga de buenos.

—Ah. Eres tú—al parecer no podré seguir durmiendo más. Con la mayor pesadez que cualquier persona posee en un día domingo, me froto los ojos y me levanto de la cama— ¿No pudiste anunciar que ya estabas aquí?

—Llamé—dice—, y contestó Aren.

—Ah.

—¡Mami! ¡Papi dice que ilemos a acampal!

—¿Qué?—no puedo evitar preguntar producto de la sorpresa.

—Sí. Así es, por eso vine temprano, quería llevarlo a la reserva natural. Espero que no te moleste el no habértelo dicho antes.

—Por supuesto que no, si Aren quiere ir, no tengo ningún problema.

—¡Sí!—salta mi niño dando trampolines en la cama, mismo que nos saca un par de risas.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo se irán?

—Lo traeré el martes por la tarde.

—De acuerdo—asiento—. ¿Solo se irán los dos?

Espero que al menos vaya Mathew, porque, por Kami. Trunks es un desastre para cocinar.

Temo que Aren pase hambre.

—No, Pan. Iremos tres personas.

—¿Tres?—pregunto extrañada. Y la imagen de Mai viene a mi mente como un haz de luz—. Solo espero que sea una compañía como la de anoche.

—Por supuesto que no—reclama aparentemente ofendido—. Es Mathew.

Menos mal. Algo menos de lo cual me deba preocupar, si va Mathew puedo estar segura de que mi niño no tendrá de qué preocuparse con respecto a la comida.

—Me alegra. ¿A qué hora se van?

—Ahora mismo, enseguida—contesta Trunks—. Por eso Aren estaba tratando de despertarte.

—Ya veo. Entonces, prepararé la maleta de…

—Ya la tengo lista—me interrumpe mostrando detrás de sí una maleta de acampar pequeña—. He llevado ropa suficiente.

—Ah ¿Enserio ya la armaste?

—¡Papi ya la hizo!—grita mi niño ahora mirándome desde el techo.

—Entiendo. Entonces, iré a preparar el desayuno, Aren no puede irse sin comer.

—Sírvete.

—Gracias—agradece Trunks mientras esperamos a por Aren o como yo le digo "relojito a la hora de ir al baño"—. No debiste molestarte.

—No iba a dejarte allí mientras comíamos ¿O sí?

—No lo creería de ti. Ah, Pan, respecto a lo de anoche, te diré lo que pasó, así no quieras—Sentencia apenas me vio abrir la boca.

—Ya que no tengo alternativa.

—Lo que sucedió fue que Mai vino a pedirme un favor—empieza—. Se ha casado. Hace un año.

¿Y por qué habría de importarme a mí eso?

—¿Ah, sí?

—Sí. Dice que el hombre trabaja en C.C—debo admitir que he puesto todos mis ánimos para no atragantarme por la cruel ironía—. En el área de contabilidad.

—¿Qué?

—Vino a pedirme una transferencia, quiere que lo promueva a Seattle. No quiere que se entere del escándalo que hubo hace un tiempo. Eso fue todo.

—Supongo que no habrás aceptado.

—Por supuesto que no—afirma—, si él quiere ese empleo tiene que ganárselo.

Suspiro aliviada. Por un momento creí que iba a decir que lo había hecho. De ningún modo, bajo ninguna circunstancia, Trunks podría haber hecho algo como eso, porque si algo hay que reconocérselo es que valora el esfuerzo de sus trabajadores, de modo que ¿Por qué habría de hacer algo así por aquel hombre? ¿Solo porque Mai lo pidiera?

Sch. Pero… vaya desfachatez de esa mujer.

—Eso fue lo que sucedió con Mai—termina de declarar—. Te lo juro, ella y yo no estábamos intimando ¿Cómo puedes creer incluso que yo haría algo como eso, estando mi hijo presente?

—¿Cómo iba yo a saberlo?—me defiendo.

—De ninguna manera, respeto a mi hijo y te respeto a ti ¿Cómo iba a estármela tirando con Aren a solo metros de mí, eh?

—Según lo que ahora sé, podría estar a tu favor.

—Debes—me dice—. Además, si mal no recuerdo, el despacho lo acoplé solo para nosotros dos ¿Ya no lo recuerdas?

—¡Trunks!—no puedo evitar chillar totalmente avergonzada, porque entiendo la referencia.

—Yo no lo he olvidado, Pan. En especial cuando Bra casi nos descubre.

—¡Basta!—siento mis mejillas arder de sobremanera—. No digas una palabra más.

—Poco después mandé instalar el campo electromagnético, y eso nos dio más privacidad. Recuerdo también…

—Sch—siseo—. No digas esas cosas, Aren podría…

—Aren no está aquí—dice con su ceja levantada y una sonrisa socarrona—. Con todo lo que te he dicho ¿Cómo puedes pensar que me tiraría a otra mujer allí, eh?

—Trunks Briefs. Si no te callas, yo…

—¡Hol caques!—grita Aren interrumpiéndome de decirle unas cuantas verdades a Trunks—. ¡Me comelé hol cakes! ¡Me comelé muchos hol caques! ¡Hey! ¡Hey! ¡Hey! ¡Hey!

—Sí, amor—este niño es la luz de mi vida—. Ahora a comer, luego irás con tu papá.

—¡Sí!

—En esta cápsula están algunos chocolates, y otros dulces para Aren. Dáselos de mi parte, por favor.

—Sí—dice aceptando la cápsula y guardándola en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

—¿Algo más?—inquiero cuando se ha quedado apoyado en la isla de la cocina.

—Nunca te había visto así—dice refiriéndose a mi cabello.

—A mí defensa, considero que era un cambio necesario. Además es temporal, el color se irá en seis lavadas a lo mucho.

—Me gusta. Te ves muy bien.

—Gracias.

—¡Mami, me voy!—grita mi niño ahora con la mochila de juguetes que casi olvida.

—Sí, corazón. Ahora, escúchame bien. No te alejes demasiado de ellos ¿De acuerdo? Hazle caso a tu papá en todo lo que te diga ¿Soy clara?

—Sí, mami.

—Bien. Dame un beso antes de que te vayas—mi pedido es atendido—. Te veré mañana, bebé.

—¡No soy un bebé!—declara notablemente molesto.

—Por supuesto que no, eres el niño de mis ojos.

—¡Mami!

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo, ya no diré más—mi niño está demasiado entusiasmado, ha tomado su lonchera de mano y ha salido corriendo hacia la camioneta en donde Mathew ya los espera.

—Te avisaré si pasa algo.

—Ajá—Asiento —. Está muy emocionado. Hacia un tiempo me dijo que quería conocer a un oso pardo, y también a los salmones. Mira qué puedes hacer al respecto.

—¿Por qué lo haces?

—¿Hacer qué?—inquiero cruzándome de brazos y guiándolo a la salida.

—Darme consejos.

—Trunks. Aunque nosotros no estemos juntos, eso no significa que vaya a poner a Aren en tu contra, y tampoco que te oculte lo que lo haría feliz.

—Gracias por eso.

—De nada. Ahora, procura, si puedes, cumplir esa ilusión de Aren.

—Sí—dice deteniéndose en el marco de la puerta—. Ah…

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Olvidas algo?

—Pan, quiero que quede claro lo de Mai. No quiero que haya malos entendidos entre nosotros.

—No, tranquilo. Ya está todo claro, a decir verdad, quiero que me disculpes por mi reacción de ayer, no fue la mejor.

—No tienes de qué por qué disculparte, creo que fue comprensible.

—Gracias. Pero… quiero que entiendas esto, Trunks—pauso—, si quieres rehacer tu vida, adelante, pero… al menos, que sea alguien… Ah—no sé cómo tendría que decirlo—… que no imponga un distanciamiento entre Aren y tú. Eso es todo lo que yo...

—Ya es suficiente—dice cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

—¿Pero qué ha…?—ni siquiera he podido completar.

Me ha pegado a la pared, con sus dedos entrelazados con los míos y sus labios moviéndose con avidez.

—E-espera… T-trunks.

Decide ignorarme, y atrevidamente me toma por glúteos para acomodarse entre mis piernas, sin dejar de besarme. De pronto muerde mi labio inferior y yo siento cada fibra de mi cuerpo temblar.

—Si no…—susurra en mis labios—…. se lo hubiera prometido a Aren, yo… te tomaría ahora mismo.

—¡Ya para con eso!—rápidamente logro zafarme de su agarre para mirarle fijamente—. Quiero que te vayas.

—No me negarás que lo disfrutaste, Pan.

—Se te hará tarde en la carre…—refuto.

—Yo lo hice.

—No me interesa. Ahora, vete—tomo la manija de la puerta para abrirla, exigiendo que se vaya—. Te estaré llamando en el transcurso del día.

Finalmente decide hacerme caso, sin embargo se detiene en pleno marco de la puerta.

—Desde que nos separamos… solo has sido tú.

No me atrevo a levantar la vista, así que decido apartarla.

—Trunks—declaro—. ¿Eso es todo lo que significo para ti? ¿Soy el tipo de persona que puedes lastimar a tu antojo y creer que no habrá repercusiones?

 **POV DE TRUNKS.**

 _"_ _No me negarás que lo disfrutaste, Pan"_

—Sr. Briefs. Tome la próxima entrada a la derecha.

—De acuerdo.

 _"_ _Ahora vete"_

Por Kami. Si seguimos así creo que enloqueceré.

 _"_ _Si vas a iniciar una relación, al menos que sea alguien… que no interfiera entre Aren y tú"_

Quiero acercarme, quiero tenerla cerca nuevamente, pero esto se ha tornado tan complicado. Evidentemente Pan ya no quiere oír ni dar atención a ningún sentimiento que provenga de mí. Sé que le hice daño, que aún me guarda cierto rencor por todo lo que pasó, y en cierta medida, de ser así, la entiendo. Yo mismo me maldigo de vez en cuando. Por ello me sorprendo en gran medida por la actitud de Pan, ella pudo haber tomado otras medidas conmigo, quizá el negarme de todo derecho con mi hijo, pero no es así. Para cualquiera esta relación, la de ser los padres de Aren, sería por demás excelente, especialmente teniendo en cuenta que nosotros no tenemos esos líos tan jodidos que comúnmente tienen los que están pasando por nuestra misma situación.

Sin embargo, haré lo que sea para demostrarle que la amo, pero no puedo acercarme.

¿Tan difícil es darme al menos un día?

 _"_ _¿Soy el tipo de persona que puedes lastimar a tu antojo y creer que no habrá repercusiones?"_

Por supuesto que nunca pensé eso.

Pan…

Siempre tendrás un lugar especial en mis ojos.

Pero aun así, me molesta no poder acercarme, no poder tenerla de vuelta. Incluso si me entrego y demuestro mis cartas, ella parece alejarse más.

¿Qué se supone que deba hacer?

Que alguien me explique porque realmente ya no lo sé. Tengo la esperanza de que aún exista algo entre nosotros, con lo que pasó ahora podría darle un porcentaje del 50%, lo cual no es agradable, no si es que pretendo regresar con ella, la quiero en un alto porcentaje, completamente para mí y no a medias.

Nos separamos en su momento, lo sé. Pero… ya he tenido mi tiempo de reflexión, el mismo que ella pidió, para que pensara, para que aclarara mis ideas, y tomara una decisión cuando hubiese tenido claro lo que quería para mi vida, sin que interfiriera la emoción inicial por el nacimiento de Aren. Y lo tengo, sé lo que quiero, y quiero a Aren y a ella conmigo.

No pido nada más.

¿Por qué no puede comprenderlo?

Hice lo que ella pidió, me di cuenta de mis errores, mismo que quiero remediar, pero ¿Cómo hacerlo si no deja de alejarme?

He de admitir que creí que estaría bien.

En el momento de firmar los documentos, recuerdo que me dije a mí mismo que estaría bien, que ya se había terminado, que habría de darle la vuelta a la página y continuar con mi vida, como de seguro ella haría. Pero luego Aren aparece en nuestras vidas, me hace reconsiderar de nuevo mi relación con Pan, me hace recordar los buenos momentos que tuvimos juntos. Lo buena esposa que fue conmigo, y, que muchas veces dejé de lado. No me arrepiento de todos y cada uno de los momentos que viví con ella, de nuestras peleas, nuestras reconciliaciones, los pequeños o grandes gestos que ella solía tener para mí.

Me he dado cuenta de todo aquello que yo mismo destruí. Pero ya es suficiente. Pan es mi único amor, al igual que Aren, y quiero estar con ellos. Sé que soy un egoísta porque ni siquiera estoy pensando si realmente es lo que quiere Pan, pero su reacción de hoy me hace tener esperanza. Aunque…

¿Mi amor hace que todo sea tan difícil para ella? ¿No puede perdonarme, acaso?

¿Tú lo harías de ser ella?

Inquiere mi conciencia, haciendo mella en ese punto en particular, y si soy honesto… No, no lo haría. La lastimé lo suficiente como para que no confíe más en mí.

" _Muchas gracias por tu hospitalidad"_

 **FLASHBACK.**

—¿Qué dices?—inquiero levantando la vista del computador para mirar a Pan.

—He rentado una habitación de hotel—Dice, y al instante me doy cuenta de su equipaje de mano—. Mis trámites aquí demorarán, así que…

—¡Pan!—escucho que chilla Bra, uniéndose a nuestra conversación.

Rápidamente mis ojos se encuentran con los de mi hermana. Ella trata de disimularlo, pero por una mierda ¿Cómo pretende negarme que no durmió aquí anoche?

Tendré una sería conversación con ella en cuanto Pan se vaya.

De cierto modo, agradezco que sea así, un problema menos del cual tenga que preocuparme, suficiente tengo con que papá me pregunte por Bra y yo tenga que excusarla, diciéndole que está entrenando, que salió de compras, que salió con Pan.

A la mierda.

Si quiere estar con ese tipo, será mejor que le diga al susodicho que tenga los cojones de enfrentarse a mi papá.

—¿Pero y esa maleta?

—Ah. Bra… le estaba agradeciendo a Trunks el haberme dado hospedaje, pero… la firma de contrato se retrasó y no quiero incomodarlos.

—¿Incomodarnos?—inquiere Bra antes de reírse—. No seas tonta, niña. No haces nada de eso, es más, creí que te habrían secuestrado.

—Bra…

—Habitaciones hay de sobra—replica nuevamente mi hermana, y yo me estoy controlando por no levantarme y decirle a Pan la sabia decisión que ha tomado. Al menos para mí conveniencia—. ¿No es así, Trunks?

—Sí—me limito a contestar a la par que sigo tecleando.

—¿Lo ves? Pan, no era una molestia. Sácate esas ideas locas de la cabeza. Además yo te traje, así que considero que es mi responsabilidad el velar por ti.

—Sabes que yo soy mayor que tú ¿No es así, Bra?—inquiere Pan divertida por la situación.

Me limito a suspirar. Nada hará a Bra cambiar de opinión. Lo que me faltaba para el menudo día tan jodido como el de hoy. Me han quitado autoridad en mi propia casa.

—Ahora, ve a dejar tus cosas en la habitación.

—Bra…

—Ve, Pan. Ve—le dice a medida que la empuja.

—Bra. Espera. Tenemos que hablar—Ni que pretenda usar a Pan como escucho para evitar mi regaño.

Me va a oír.

—Ah, Trunks ¿Puede ser luego? Iré a desayunar con….

—Pan esperará, ahora, entra. Tenemos que hablar.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

Definitivamente he sido un maldito con Pan. Mis errores, técnicamente desde el inicio me están cobrando factura ahora, es mi Karma. Es lo que debo pagar e inconscientemente Pan es quién me está haciendo pagar, el alejarme de su vida es algo que me lastima profundamente, y es porque la amo. Y ahora que puedo ver brevemente a mi hijo en el asiento trasero, no puedo dejar de pensar que hemos creado una obra maestra.

Aren es una bendición en mi vida. Y también en la de Pan. Sin ser planificado, llegó en el momento preciso para ambos, justo para curarnos, para hacernos ver las cosas de manera diferente y hacer nuestra relación más llevadera de lo que nunca hubiese sido si Aren no hubiese existido. Todo lo que soy, está en manos de ese par. Mi alma se mueve cada vez que voy a por mi hijo, y de paso para ver a Pan.

Es una gran dicha el ver en quién se ha convertido y ha transformado esa chiquilla de 18 años que ingresó a mi departamento en compañía de Bra. En parte, debo admitir, si se ha vuelto quien es ahora, es gracias a todo por lo que le hice pasar, así que no es de sorprenderme que me trate, muchas de las veces, con la misma seriedad y profesionalismo como quién está cerrando un contrato y nada más. Pero no solo es a nivel de personalidad, sino toda ella me sorprende en verdad. Si bien es cierto, siempre fue tenaz, ahora lo es más que nunca, en especial en la batalla, recuerdo que asesinó a ese tipo con tanta saña que todos los que vimos aquel video nos sorprendimos a tal extremo que nos asustamos, Pan no se había comportado así nunca, así que todos deducimos que algo le dijo ese tipo para que ella actuara de esa manera tan hostil.

—Mi papi me lo compló—escucho que Aren le cuenta a Mathew. Brevemente lo miro por el espejo retrovisor, y no puedo dejar de pensar que mi niño en verdad es especial. No en vano mi madre decía que sería mi perdición. Y así es.

A decir verdad, no quiero desperdiciar ni un momento con él, no después de lo que pasó con Yunny. Me aterra perderlo o que algo malo le pase, creo que Pan piensa lo mismo, pero eso no la excluye de ser firme y determinada si considera que no debemos consentir tanto a Aren, conoce la doble cara de la moneda, ella sabe los dos bandos, así que esa es la razón por la cual no quiere que Aren se convierta en un niño mimado, y agradezco que piense de ese modo.

 _"_ _Ese niño tuyo es una preciosura, Trunks. Hijo, tiene tus mismos ojos. Si hasta me parece estarte viendo a ti. Solo esperemos que no sea tan testarudo como tú"_

 _"_ _Mamá, teniéndonos como padres a Pan y a mí, mejor pierde las esperanzas"_

Mi mamá tenía razón, la mezcla entre negro y azul parece un lienzo pintado de Mercy. Es definitivo, amo a ese par de "molleras duras" como ellos me han tildado a mí. Mueven todo a mí alrededor, y como nunca, ahora soy yo el que he tenido que acoplarme a ellos, ahora soy yo el que he tenido que cambiar mis planes por ellos. Como siempre debió haber sido, es lo que habría querido Yunny, que enmendara mis errores con su madre, y tratara de ser mejor padre con su hermano.

Siempre lamentaré su pérdida, y lo mucho que tanto su madre como yo sufrimos por ella, pero… por eso debo tratar de ser mejor padre para Aren y…

Si Pan me lo permite, quiero ser el esposo que siempre mereció.

—Hora, estimada de llegada; Media hora—dice el GPS del automóvil, y escucho que Aren chilla emocionado en el asiento trasero.

—¡Sí! ¡Canpanento! ¡Canpanento!

Kami.

La cabeza me dice que quizá Pan ya no quiere nada conmigo, pero… tengo esperanza, soy demasiado reacio a dejar que las cosas terminen así. No si puedo hacer algo al respecto.

Después de un par de horas, por fin llegamos a la reserva.

Mathew la conocía de sobremanera, él era el experto en campamentos aquí, así que fue el encargado de armar la tienda de campaña.

Aren lucía demasiado entusiasmado siquiera para prestarnos atención a lo que le decíamos. Quería estar en cada sitio que Mathew dijera: ¿Podrías pasarme el…?

Pies le faltaba a mi niño para ser diligente.

Una vez instalado el sitio de nuestro descanso, salimos a caminar por el bosque, Aren nos daba la ventaja. Llegamos al río y subimos la colina empinada, en ciertos trayectos, obligatoriamente debí cargar a Aren en contra de su voluntad. Al caer la tarde, bajamos a nuestro campamento, Mathew lanzó algunas de las cápsulas contra el suelo y preparó una rápida pero deliciosa cena.

 _"_ _Si se viene a acampar, hay que habituarse a la naturaleza y no ella a nosotros"_

En cierta medida él tenía razón, a pesar de tener la casa prefabricada a un lado, él se limitó a cocinar los alimentos sin usar las comodidades que le hubiesen provisto la cocina interna, así que, nos limitábamos a usar el excusado.

Después de comer, y mientras tenía una plática amena con Mathew, Aren se quedó profundamente dormido en mi regazo. Sabía que había tenido un día muy agotador, pero no me había imaginado hasta qué punto.

Lo tomé y me encaminé a depositarlo al interior de nuestra tienda, lo recosté sobre el colchón inflable y lo cubrí con un par de mantas.

 _"_ _Está muy emocionado… mira qué puedes hacer"_

—Descansa, enano.

Cerré el compartimiento de cierre, por fuera, y nuevamente me le uní a Mathew.

—El torbellino cesó al fin—comento volviendo a tomar mi rama con una salchicha en su extremo.

—Es un buen niño—Añade Mathew—. Pero muy curioso.

—Lo es. Su madre…—empiezo—, solía ser así. Recuerdo que cuando era niña solía darle unos sustos de muerte a sus padres, la mayoría del tiempo la encontraban en el bosque.

—No sabía esa faceta de la Sra. Son.

—Sí. A decir verdad, siempre que llamaban a mi casa era para preguntar por Pan, si ella estaba con Bra o algo por el estilo. Y, era yo quién de vez en cuando las encontraba en el bosque entrenando.

—Nunca la he visto en batalla. Pero apuesto que debe ser fuerte.

—Sí. Lo es, a decir verdad, todos nosotros creíamos que ella se iba a dedicar solamente a las artes marciales. Nunca… se nos pasó por la cabeza que ella se convirtiera en lo que es. Cuando adolescente… era una persona demasiado caprichosa, mimada, entrometida, por decirlo menos, porque curiosa siempre ha sido.

—Si no fuese usted quién lo dice, no podría creerlo.

—Créelo, es verdad. Sus abuelos, Milk y Satán eran los que principalmente la mimaban en exceso, a mí parecer. Ese par mataba y comía del muerto por Pan. Aun hoy Milk lo hace. Me sorprende que yo aún esté vivo; es más, si su abuelo Satán aun estuviera vivo, ya me habría golpeado.

—Supongo que es porque la Sra. Son se hace apreciar, su personalidad es muy agradable.

—Sí—respondo—. A pesar de que para entonces era un dolor de culo, te lo admito, Mathew. Todos la apreciaban. Veían en ella un talento para la lucha, mismo que ya nosotros habíamos perdido.

—Ya. Entiendo, aunque con esa descripción, creo que la Sra. Son, era muy interesante.

—Ahora que lo pienso sí, pero para aquellos años, mientras más lejos de mí se encontrase, mucho mejor.

—Y ahora tienen un hijo en común—añade mirando la tienda de campaña.

—Es imposible saber lo que pasará en el futuro, Mathew. Aunque, de cierto modo es beneficioso, las cosas que suceden, te sorprenden. Pan, por ejemplo. No tuve contacto con ella en los siguientes cuatro años. Creo que en mayor medida su cambio se debe a su abuelo Satán.

—¿Por qué cree eso?

—Él entró en coma, y quedó en completo estado vegetal. Según eso me dijo, Bra. Todos creían que se recuperaría, que algún día despertaría, pero finalmente Satán murió.

—Tiene sentido que todo aquello se haya consumado para formar la personalidad de la Sra. Son. No es fácil el ver a un familiar en esas condiciones, y, como usted mismo ha dicho, él la quería mucho. Debió haber sido difícil para ella.

—Lo fue. Satán tuvo varias crisis antes de morir. Pero, su muerte no fue un golpe tan duro, porque de cierta manera, Pan y su familia ya estaban preparados. El coma duró diez años, hicieron lo imposible por él, pero aun así, ya ves, falleció.

—Si mal no recuerdo, de eso ya hace casi 8 años.

 **POV DE PAN.**

—Greta.

—Dígame, Sra. Son.

—Ya llamé a Trunks, estarán aquí en breve, por favor, te lo encargo.

—No se preocupe, Sra. Váyase tranquila.

—Gracias—agradezco mientras preparo mis documentos y los meto en mi bolsa.

—El Sr. Smith, la está esperando en la sala, Sra.

—Dile que voy enseguida, por favor.

—Sí —dice la mujer antes de dejarme sola.

—Maldita sea. Creí que esos documentos estarían aquí—después de buscar brevemente, logré dar con ellos. Los metí en mi bolsa y a zancadas corrí hacia la sala—. Buenas tardes, Ethan.

—Sra. Son—contesta reverenciando levemente—. Buenas tardes.

—Ya tengo listo los documentos ¿No hace falta ninguno más?

—No—contesta Ethan—. Con estos serán suficientes.

—Ya. Entones, vámo….

—¡Mami!—grita mi niño mientras viene corriendo hacia a mí para abrazarme.

—Aren—no espero más para cargarlo—. Hola, amor.

—¡Hola, mami!—dice divertido, aún con la enorme gorra protectora cubriendo la mayor parte de su rostro.

—¿Te divertiste, Aren?

—¡Sí, mami!—me dice antes de enfocarse en mi contador—. Hola, Etlan.

—Hola, Aren—contesta él chocando sus puños con mi pequeño.

No mucho tiempo después, Trunks ingresa a la casa con las maletas en mano, bajo a Aren de mis brazos y lo coloco en el piso para hablar con Trunks.

—¿Ya te vas?

—Sí—contesto—. Si quieres puedes quedarte aquí o no, de todas maneras, ya encargué el cuidado de Aren con Greta.

—Entiendo.

—Lo siento, fue de último minuto. No esperaba que…

—Sra. Son—me llama Ethan—. Ya es hora de irnos.

—Sí—asiento, pero al instante me doy cuenta de que olvido mi celular en mi habitación, me disculpo brevemente con el hombre y corro escaleras arriba. Tomo el artefacto y de nueva cuenta o tanto como me lo permiten los tacones, bajo el graderío.

—Listo. Vámonos, Ethan.

—Sí. Sra. Son—contesta—. Con permiso, Sr. Briefs. Aren, nos veremos otro día.

—Sí. Adiós, Etlan.

Me monto en el asiento del conductor, con Ethan al lado. Pongo en marcha el vehículo, no sin antes ver a Aren despedirse de mí desde la entrada.

—¡Adiós, mami!

Me despido con la mano, y tomo carretera.


	38. Chapter 38

**INMORAL. SOMBRAS.**

 **CHAPTER 38.**

 **POV DE ETHAN.**

—Ten—le extiendo el vaso humeante a través de la ventanilla baja del auto—. El mismo café cargado de siempre.

—Muchas gracias, Ethan—rodeo el auto y poco después me deslizo dentro del automotor, para hacerle compañía a Pan.

—Para ser café de máquina y de un dólar, es lo bastante bueno—comento dándole un sorbo breve.

—Sí—contesta Pan—. Lo es.

—No me creo que sea capaz de dejarlo—admito, iniciando la conversación—, desarrollé este gusto que sé, no es nada sano para mí salud en la universidad.

—Ya veo—apenas contestar la mujer, ahora de una cabellera color chocolate.

Por lo reacia que está al contestar, supongo que estará cansada. Y no la culpo, yo también estoy molido, a decir verdad, si no fuera por este líquido oscuro y aromático, y por Pan, habría desencapsulado mi auto y me habría marchado a casa.

—Por Kami—dice de pronto mirando su reloj de muñequera— Vaya que es tarde.

—El Sr. Tebo es un hombre carismático, de no ser por él, habríamos salido hace mucho.

—Sí. Pero al final aceptó vendernos ese local—añade Pan—. Es un muy buen lugar para un gimnasio.

—El legado de tu abuelo Mr. Satán.

—Ajá—contesta brevemente, poco después recibe una llamada, al instante sé de quién se trata, es su exesposo. Se disculpa brevemente por la tardanza, pero recalca que irá enseguida, lo cual me apena, hubiese querido tener más tiempo con ella.

Bien hecho, Briefs.

Aunque reconozco que esta vez me ha ganado una partida, eso no me exime de pensar que se ha jugado una sucia carta que incluye al infante.

 _"_ _Entonces, será mejor que te dediques a lo tuyo, contador"_

No hay que ser un superdotado para comprender que el hombre en cuestión estaba cabreado.

Hm. Que se joda.

 _"_ _¿Me está amenazando, Sr. Briefs?"_

 _"_ _No. Simplemente le pido que actué con profesionalismo, Sr. Xorex"_

Qué profesionalismo ni que mierda. Lo que estaba era celoso.

 **FLASHBACK.**

—Sra. Son. Ya es hora de irnos—anuncio, ganándome así una seria mirada despectiva de parte del cabello de trapero. Poco después, Pan dice que olvidó su celular en el piso superior, apresurada o como el alma que lleva el diablo, a zancadas comienza a subir los escalones. A la par que mis ojos no pueden evitar fijarse en su ondulante caminar y de la forma elegante en la que una mujer suele moverse en tacones.

Siempre le da cierto tipo de refinamiento, elegancia, y por qué no, sensualidad que me hace pensar en cómo se vería Pan en pantimedias negras con los mismos tacones de hoy.

—Será mejor que te dediques a lo tuyo, contador—escucho que el cabello de sirena me dice a las espaldas. Solo atino a reír de medio lado, antes de borrar mi sonrisa para retornarlo a ver.

—¿Discúlpeme, Sr. Briefs?—Finjo inocencia, de antemano sabiéndome conocedor de lo que él hombre se ha percatado.

Sí, me gusta su exesposa ¿Y qué?

—No te hagas el gilipollas. Sabes de lo que hablo—sentencia mirándome firme. En contadas ocasiones lo he visto así de cerca, y, debo reconocer que el tipo tiene cierto tipo de encanto intimidante. Pero, en mi profesión he tenido que tratar cientos de veces con cerdos peores que este y jamás me he amedrentado ¿Por qué hacerlo ahora?

—Si se refiere a mi trabajo, la Sra. Son no ha tenido quejas con respecto a eso—replico, recordando las decenas de veces que escuché el consejo de mi profesor en leyes, cuando estuve en la escuela de derecho:

 _"_ _Permítanse escuchar todo cuanto puedan tanto de su cliente como de la contraparte, eso les permitirá ser hábiles en el argumento preciso en el análisis"_

—Con ella no, pero las tendrá conmigo si usted continúa con esas ínfulas.

—¿Me está amenazando, Sr. Briefs?—replico colocándome en la misma actitud del peli lila.

—No. Simplemente le pido que actué con profesionalismo, Sr. Xorex.

¿No es capaz de decírmelo de frente?

—Listo—anuncia de pronto Pan bajando a la misma velocidad los escalones. Interrumpiendo de decir lo que tenía preparado para refutar.

—Espero haber sido claro, Sr. Xorex—dice el hombre dándome un ultimátum.

—Lo tendré en consideración. Sr. Briefs.

Pero no garantizo nada.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

¿Y por qué habría de disimular? Si Pan me atrae ¿Por qué habría de reprimirme en frente de él?

 _"_ _Con ella no, pero las tendrá conmigo si no deja sus ínfulas"_

Hm. Mis pelotas Briefs y su empresa.

¿Cree que eso me asustó?

Para nada. Al contrario, lo he tomado como un reto personal, aunque no sé si catalogarlo de ese modo, en especial porque de ser un gusto pasajero como usualmente suele sucederme, no suele durar más de un mes, y, con frecuencia, es después de habérmelas tirado. Pero, ya he pasado dos años junto a Pan, y… no lo he hecho. Ni lo primero, ni lo segundo.

—Sí. Dale mis besos. Ajá. Estaré en casa en media hora, es lo que me tomará.

¿Por qué mierda tiene que darle tantas explicaciones al cabello de estropajo de supermercado?

—Sí. De acuerdo—finaliza la llamada para beber el contenido de su vaso con más prisa que antes.

—¿Surgió algo?—inquiero, tratando de ganar tiempo.

—No, solo que ya quiero irme a casa.

—Igual—sonrío levemente, bebo un buen trago a la par que Pan parece un tanto desesperada por terminar ya su café—. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Adelante—contesta, volviendo a soplar su vaso.

—¿El Sr. Briefs…—Kami. Siento deseos de vomitar. Odio tener que referirme así a ese tipo. En especial se debe a que lo considero un potencial adversario y un muy fuerte contrincante—… Es decir ¿Cómo logran llevar una buena relación de paternidad?

—¿Por qué te interesa saber eso?—inquiere. Niña curiosa.

—Tengo un caso—confieso—. Se están peleando por la custodia de la niña. Ambos de posibilidades paralelas, económicamente hablando. Ambos buena conducta. La niña en cualquiera de los dos sitios crecerá en un buen ambiente. La pequeña no tiene ninguna afinidad por ninguno—continúo a medida que Pan frunce el cejo—. Evidentemente no puedo revelarte sus nombres, son clientes potenciales. Pero te diré, he intentado llegar a un acuerdo mutuo con mi colega contraparte, sin embargo, ninguno de los progenitores quiere ceder. Se ha convertido en un campo de batalla.

—¿Nos utilizarás para lanzar el dardo?— Bingo, Pan. Y no falta decirte que Briefs no estaría contento.

—Un consejo.

—No creo que seamos padres modelos—dice—, entenderás que solo te hablaré en mi papel como madre, no puedo hablar por Trunks.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no me tomaré atribuciones que no me competen, si quieres saberlo, tendrás que preguntárselo a él.

Hm. Sí como no. Antes la mopa y yo emprendemos una ronda de puños.

—Precisamente es esto—decido empezar—. El de tu compresión, esto es en lo que quiero indagar.

—Ethan. No todos los casos son iguales—Por supuesto que lo sé. He seguido decenas de ellos—y mi caso es, relativamente más fácil que el de la mayoría de las personas, créeme que sí. Además, Trunks no es malo.

—Hm—Diablos. Se me escapó, pero al parecer ella no ha caído en cuenta de aquello—. ¿Sabes cuántas veces he escuchado eso, Pan?

—Dime cuántos casos has seguido ¿Cómo puedo dar una media si no tengo el dato general?

—Buena esa replica—felicito—. Pero regresando al punto anterior ¿Dijiste que él no era malo? ¿Entonces por qué se separaron? ¿Por qué terminaron?

—Estás indagando mucho—replica con el cejo fruncido, enseguida me disculpo, dando a entender que mi segunda profesión me ha hecho demasiado curioso y a veces no mido mis palabras—. Él es humano—dice encogiéndose de hombros—, cometimos errores. A eso se resume todo.

Asiento con la cabeza, mientras doy ligeros sorbos. Extrañamente, he perdido el hilo de la conversación.

—Muchas gracias por traerme—le digo desde la acera.

—No es nada—Dice Pan desde la ventanilla de su auto—, bueno, hasta el martes.

—Sí. Ah… ¿Pan?

—¿Sí, Ethan?

—¿Piensas ir al concierto de música clásica?

—Debo—dice—. No me gustaría hacerle tal grosería a la esposa del Sr. Tebo ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—También me ha invitado.

 **POV DE PAN.**

—Cariño—me despido de Aren a medida que deposito un beso en su mejilla—. Regreso en un par de horas—Aún si quisiera, sé que mi niño está profundamente dormido para siquiera escucharme.

De todas maneras no puedo evitar hacerlo. Lo arropo con el cobertor de cama, apago la luz y salgo al pasillo.

Doy alguna que otra indicación a Greta, quién ha venido para cuidar de Aren, y enseguida me pongo en camino al auditorio en dónde se dará el evento. Ingresé a la sala privada que el Sr. Tebo tenía reservada, saludé a los presentes y tomé asiento junto a Ethan.

—Luces hermosa.

—Muchas gracias—reverencio colocando mi bolso de mano sobre el regazo.

A decir verdad no tenía muchos ánimos de venir. Hubiese preferido quedarme en casa con mi niño. Ansío eso justo ahora.

De pronto los señores Taba, sentados justo delante de nosotros se levantan, en un acto de respeto para con la orquesta que y el director que ha hecho acto de presencia. Hacemos lo mismo.

Luego de una ronda de aplausos por parte de todos los espectadores, retomamos nuestro lugar.

—Esto es lo bello de la música clásica—dice mi acompañante a mí lado—. Hay que saber interpretarla, dolor, amor, decepción, la esencia de la vida. La música, tiene un modo particular de hablarte. Toca… las fibras más sensibles de un corazón apasionado y sensible.

—Esa es una buena valoración—reconozco—, aunque… hay que indagar con anterioridad en la vida del compositor, solo de esa manera se puede llegar al meollo del asunto.

—Ah…—Creo que intenta añadir algo más, sin embargo, mi dedo índice levantado, pidiendo un minuto, lo hacen desistir. Tomo mi celular, mismo que ha vibrado insistentemente en mi bolsa.

Dos llamadas perdidas. Remitente: Trunks Briefs.

Decido escribirle un mensaje explicándole mi situación, debido a que no he podido hablar con él en el transcurso de estos días, pero antes de que siquiera pudiera abrir la aplicación de mensajería, él ya ha enviado uno.

[Vestido negro elegante. Estoy en la sala 10. Ven]

De manera automática levanto la vista a la par que trato de dar con su ki, pero él muy astuto lo ha ocultado.

—¿Sucede algo, Pan?—Inquiere Ethan.

—No, solo que…

Ni siquiera puedo terminar mi frase cuando otro mensaje ha llegado.

[5 minutos. Mi tiempo límite de tolerancia. Date prisa.]

Sch ¿A qué está jugando?

Enseguida tecleo la respuesta. Sé que pareceré una grosera que no sabe cómo comportarse en eventos de alcurnia como éste, pero no me importa.

[No iré. Me han invitado, no seré descortés]

Casi al instante de enviarlo, mi sexto sentido me dice que hay alguien observándome, misma situación que compruebo con el rabillo del ojo y encuentro a Ethan un tanto curioso.

[Es una pena. Serás descortés]

Guardo el celular dentro de la bolsa y decido poner toda mi atención en la orquesta, sin prestarle ni el más mínimo interés al último mensaje. Sin embargo, esta paz no dura mucho ya que reconozco un tipo especial de ki que viene en mí dirección. Sobresaltada, me muevo incómoda en mi sitio.

—¿Pan?

No puede ser. Trunks viene hacia aquí.

 _"_ _Serás descortés"_

Mierda. Planea persuadirme a salir. Si no lo hago… vendrá a por mí, y no quiero ni imaginar el tamaño de momento bochornoso que hará pasar a mis anfitriones. Aunque, de ninguna manera Briefs me haría algo por el estilo ¿O sí?

—Pan ¿Te sucede algo?—inquiere nuevamente Ethan, y yo recién caigo en cuenta que ya me encuentro de pie con toda la predisposición para marcharme. Apresuradamente me disculpo, dando la primera excusa que se me vino a la mente. Ethan quiere acompañarme a la salida, sin embargo declino su oferta.

Tomo mi abrigo del estante, y una vez se cierra la puerta detrás de mí, corro en dirección contraria a la que Trunks ha tomado, al menos la última vez que lo sentí.

Camino a zancadas por el pasillo, sé que la salida no está muy lejos de mí, cuando de pronto, la persona de la que estoy huyendo está a mitad del pasillo.

Detrás de él aparece Mathew, reverenciando levemente.

—La sala 10 está en la otra dirección—dice Trunks señalando con sus ojos el pasillo recorrido detrás de mí—. Creí haber sido claro.

—Nunca dije que iría—replico—. Además ¿Estás loco?—reclamo acercándome a él, a la vez que veo a Mathew apartar su vista de nosotros—. ¿Cómo se te ocurre querer molestarnos cuando…?

—Ven conmigo—estoy segura de que ni siquiera ha escuchado ninguna palabra de lo que he dicho, porque me ha tomado de la mano y ahora me arrastra de regreso por el pasillo, literalmente a zancadas.

—¡Eh!—me quejo en un vano intento de tratar de zafarme de su posesivo agarre—. Trunks Briefs. Si no me sueltas, te juro que…

—Si te atreves a armar un escándalo, créeme que haré que te arrepientas, Pan.

—Sch ¿Me amenazas?

—Sí—dice—. Te amenazo, y te advierto que te cargaré como si fueses un costal de patatas. Y, no creo que quieras eso.

—No me humillarías de esa manera.

—Pruébame—no me cabe duda de que cumplirá su palabra ya que me ha lanzado una de sus furtivas miradas que siempre me han dado temor. Nunca lo he admitido en voz alta, pero es la verdad.

Decido no tentar a mi suerte, así que igualo su paso, rápido y dominante, de modo que en poco tiempo entramos a la sala, Mathew queda fuera y solo allí, en un descuido de su parte, logro soltarme de su agarre.

—Está bien. Ya me tienes aquí ¿Qué tienes que decir ahora?—replico lanzando la bolsa sobre uno de los sillones.

—Entiendo que estuvieses con ellos, pero ¿Por qué demonios con ese tipo también?

Uniendo fragmentos, ahora lo entiendo todo. No se debe tener demasiada perspicacia para comprenderlo de todas maneras.

—No hay nada de por medio—explico entendiendo el motivo de su molestia, intenta replicar, pero decido interrumpirlo—. Sé de sus intenciones—le digo y de pronto sus párpados se abren de sorpresa—, y no me interesa, en lo absoluto.

—Pan…

—Alguna vez te dije que debía agradecerte muchas cosas que de ti aprendí. Ésta es una de ellas.

—Ya—dice pasándose una mano por la cabellera—. Entonces…

—Entonces me voy a casa. De todas maneras, solo vine porque había dado mi palabra—vuelvo a tomar mi bolsa, y tengo la intención de salir del sitio.

—Espera. Podemos terminar de disfrutar la función. Quédate—indago por breves momentos mí alrededor, y no puedo evitar que se me escape la pregunta.

—¿Alquilaste esto para ti solo?

—De haber sabido que vendrías, hubiésemos evitado todo esto.

—Yo creo que mejor…

—Una hora—tomándome por los hombros me ha obligado a sentarme en mi sitio, él no tarda mucho en asumir su lugar a la vez que atrapa mi mano en la suya—. No te atrevas siquiera a intentarlo—amenaza apenas hice el menor movimiento.

—Me duele—me quejo por su agarre, sin embargo eso no parece perpetrar en él.

—Estás helada—dice ignorando mi anterior comentario—. Te ofrezco algo de calor.

Lo miro fijamente a la vez que él hace lo mismo, frunzo el cejo por su comportamiento, pero al final, después de un profundo suspiro, decido acomodarme mejor en mi sitio.

—Eso está mucho mejor—dice. Pero que ni pretenda que me quedaré callada.

—¿Acaso tengo otra opción?—levanto nuestras manos unidas—. Me tienes obligada.

—Podrías soltarte si quisieras.

—Ah... —ante mi repentino bloqueo mental, no puedo evitar poner los ojos en blanco por las ínfulas que demuestra.

—Solo te ofrezco disfrutar la función ¿Tanto quieres mantener tu distancia conmigo?

—Preferiría no estar aquí.

—¿Por qué?

—No cuando te comportas con esta altanería de: Si se me da la gana, puedo hacerlo.

—Hm—me sonríe de medio lado—. Me conoces lo suficiente.

—No en vano vivimos 10 años juntos.

—11—Recalca—. Nos divorciamos a meses de cumplir 11.

—¿Qué más da 10 u 11? El efecto es el mismo.

—¿Discutiremos toda la velada?

—No—contesto—. Ya que me has "invitado"—señalo entre comillas—, al menos quiero oír una porción.

Seguidamente de aquello, decido callarme, no replicar nada más. La música clásica nos invade enseguida, lo cual es más que bueno.

—¿Recuerdas esto?—de pronto pregunta—. Solíamos divertirnos mucho aquí.

 **FLASHBACK.**

—Chopin—de pronto dice Trunks en medio del sonido exquisito del piano a manos de aquel talentoso hombre.

Mientras más lo veo y lo escucho, no puedo dejar de pensar que se siente la música, la energía, el amor, la pasión por el piano, por la combinación perfecta de las teclas negras y blancas.

—El pianista puede sentir cada tecla—añade, sabiéndose y declarándose experto en este arte—, en cada nota, se siente parte del instrumento, no sigue reglas. En fin, la música clásica, y, a mí gusto personal, el piano es un instrumento creado para tocarnos el corazón.

Nadie podría haberlo dicho en mejores palabras. Ha expresado justo lo que estaba pensando.

—Es hermosa—se me escapa de los labios.

—Balada No1. G Menor. Op. 23—declara con soltura, como si de un director de orquesta se tratase—. Frédéric Chopin.

—Vaya—comento aún sorprendida— ¿Tratas de impresionarme?

—Aunque no era mi completa intención ¿Está funcionando?—replica con una media sonrisa petulante en su cara, a la vez que yo trato de zafarme del propio enredo en el que me he metido por culpa de mis comentarios, además del nerviosismo que de pronto siento recorrer cada fibra de mi cuerpo. Aunque no quisiera creer que fuera cierto, él parece haberse dado cuenta, decide minorar el incómodo momentos antes de continuar explicándome ciertas cosas que conoce acerca de la música clásica, y yo no puedo dejarme asombrar por nada más, excepto por una cuestión.

—También es de Chopin. Waltz—afirma—. En A Menor.

—No. Te equivocas, no es esa—recalco a la par que sus ojos me miran curiosos, y yo sé, no puedo estar equivocada, no en toda una vida en casa con mi padre, un catedrático también amante de la música clásica y de los grandes artistas.

—¿Qué dices, Pan?

Si bien es cierto no sé los nombres de muchas melodías; de ésta en especial, por obligación férrea, casi como si se tratase de mi propio nombre, tengo que saber.

No. De ninguna manera puedo equivocarme en esta corrección.

—Entonces, te escucho ¿En dónde está mi error?

 _"_ _¿Te gusta mucho esa canción no es así, papá?"_

 _"_ _Así es, Pan. Chopin, se llama…"_

—Es Nocturne in C-Sharp menor—contesto con soltura—. Verifícalo y verás que no hay error.

—No me quedaré con la duda—dice tomando su celular en sus manos y tecleando apresurado lo que he dicho, en determinado momento, me mira, con el parlante de su celular en su oído—. Tenías razón. Vaya, debo admitir que ahora el sorprendido soy yo.

Me congratulo internamente, he dado en el punto certero.

—Para serte sincero, creí que no tendrías el menor conocimiento sobre música clásica. ¿Así que me has dejado hablarte sobre algo que conoces?

—Es obligación en mi casa—respondo—. Conoces a mi papá. A él le encanta, aunque, cierta parte de lo que has dicho no es verdad, no conozco mucho, simplemente podría decirse lo básico. A decir verdad, es la primera vez que vengo a una función.

—No me mientas.

—Es verdad—recalco—. Siempre me negaba, ahora veo que fue un desperdicio.

—Hm. Siempre hay una primera vez.

—Sí. Te lo agradezco mucho, Trunks. Gracias por haberme invitado.

—De nada. Si aún estás aquí, podríamos ir la próxima semana a otro lugar.

—¿Enserio?

—Nunca prometas algo que no vas a cumplir—dice firme—. ¿Entonces?

—Me gustaría. Aunque…

—¿Aunque?

—Es una lástima que Bra no pudiese venir.

—Hm. Debe estar con ese tipo—dice cansino. No conozco al mencionado. Debería ya que soy la mejor amiga de Bra pero no es así, en lo que a ella respecta, y sus relaciones, prefiere reservárselos solamente para sí, no lo dice sino hasta que sea algo serio—. En fin. La siguiente canción ¿La has escuchado?

—Ah…—La he escuchado, sin embargo no logro recordarlo. ¿Cómo demonios se llama ésta?

—El tiempo se te acaba.

—No me presiones.

—…5, 4, 3, 2…

—Me rindo—declaro dándome por vencida—. No lo sé—parece que lo que he dicho fue una broma porque él se ha reído, y yo no tardo mucho en hacer lo mismo.

—No te burles—replico ahora un poco más calmada.

—Hiciste una niñería—dice a su defensa, añadiendo la lástima que le causaba el no haberme tomado una fotografía.

—Hm—Niego de lado a lado. Es extraño, después de un par de días en completa seriedad, y hasta con frialdad, si se trataba de mí, ahora verlo sonreír es un agasajo, y lo que es irónico, también se trata de mí. Nadie puede culparme si al principio rudo y malo lo creí. Apático por decirlo menos.

Aunque… mientras más trato de indagar en él, más me convenzo que Trunks es un hombre demasiado extraño, más sin embargo, es nuevo verlo en esta faceta, diferente a cómo lo conocía en el espacio y diferente al hombre frívolo que me brindó hospedaje, casi obligado por Bra.

—Bien, te reto a la siguiente—dice con esa sonrisa de meta alcanzada antes de siquiera hacer algo.

Está probando mis habilidades, no cabe duda.

—Aceptado—Esta debilidad de aceptar precipitadamente los retos será mi perdición algún día—. No perderé.

—Veremos—comenta relajado—. Muero por ver esa cara de nuevo. Vamos, trata de dar con la respuesta.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

Recuerdo que aquella vez perdí, y luego el muy maldito me dijo:

 _"_ _Había leído el itinerario con anterioridad. Sabía con certeza el orden correcto de cada canción"_

Ese día le dije que un tramposo, él tenía todas las ventajas de ganarme, aunque su respuesta me abrumó también:

 _"_ _El fin justifica los medios"_

—Tenías 26 años—contesto sin verle—, hiciste trampa aquella vez.

—Y como aquella vez, te recalco que: El fin justifica los medios. Además, lo hice para impresionarte.

—Fue trampa—le digo—. Aquí y en dónde sea, fue trampa. Yo tendría que haber recibido reconocimiento, porque le atiné a muchas. Fallé por cuatro.

—Excelente memoria—pretende alagar, dando así por terminado aquel recuerdo. Sin embargo, se me hace imposible olvidar lo mucho que tardé buscando un reconocimiento digno para él, de modo que recuerdo haberle regalado un llavero piano musical.

 _"_ _Es algo sencillo. Lamento si no es de tu agrado"_

 _"_ _¿Estás de broma, Pan? Gracias. Me encanta"_

Miro mi reloj de muñequera, y no hay duda de que no falta mucho para el final. Lo que es más que mejor, muero por ir a casa, mudarme de ropa y dormir. Mi celular vibra en mi bolso, pero decido no contestar. Aunque este lo haga con mayor insistencia.

—Apágalo.

—No haré eso—sentencio, dándole a entender el punto de que podría ser una emergencia. Lamentablemente, me equivoqué y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, desee haberle hecho caso.

Dos llamadas perdidas de Ethan.

—Entonces contéstale—de pronto dice Trunks—. Dile que estás conmigo, así ese cabrón sabrá su lugar.

—Trunks.

—Díselo—ordena nuevamente, sin embargo me niego. No tengo por qué darle explicaciones de lo que estoy haciendo a Ethan—. Mejor aún, se lo diré yo mismo—pretende quitarme el celular de la mano, evidentemente sin éxito.

—No—sentencio—. Que se joda Ethan. No tengo obligación de contestarle.

—Eso está mucho mejor—sonríe, en lo que creo que es un acto de agradecimiento.

Suspiro profundamente al mismo tiempo que guardo el celular, con la pantalla encendida y una nueva llamada entrante. Cierro el compartimiento, y coloco el bolso en el suelo.

—Una vez…—empieza de pronto—, dijiste que era mucho mejor ser amigos, ahora lo entiendo todo.

—¿Qué significa eso?—inquiero.

—Que una amiga se conserva para siempre—añade a medida que levanta su mano, con la mía a cuestas—, si ella está en dificultades, su amigo puede hacer algo al respecto. Y viceversa.

No entiendo por qué exactamente, pero siento que un nudo se me ha formado en la garganta.

 _"_ _¿Querrías salir conmigo? Es una cita"_

 _"_ _Trunks. Será mejor que no. Considero que, si somos amigos podre…"_

—Ellos… pueden apoyarse, y siempre están cerca cuando se los necesita—completa, y yo no puedo evitar asentir, tratando de contener mis lágrimas, ante el recordatorio de mis propias palabras dichas hace ya tantos años—, y… pueden verse y hablarse si así lo quieren.

—Trunks…

—En cambio, con una amante, tanto los obsequios mutuos como el hecho de que alguna vez se conocieron, tratan de ser devueltos a sus dueños a la par que se los intenta borrar de su mente. Así es precisamente como no me quiero sentir contigo. Pan… quiero tenerte cerca cuando lo necesite, y que me ayudes si tengo problemas. Y… quiero hacer contigo lo que los amigos hacen. Ahora que has dado tu negativa a mi propuesta de volver, no me queda más que esta salida.

 _"_ _Regresemos, Pan"_

 _"_ _Lo siento. No puedo"_

—¿Acaso no hemos hecho eso en estos años?—replico, él sonríe bajando la vista por un par de minutos—. Hemos llevado la fiesta en paz.

—Tienes razón. Si lo veo en retrospectiva, creo que nunca fuimos un matrimonio real.

—No sé si lo fuimos—contesto—. No estoy segura. Pero, tú y yo… de no ser por Aren, habríamos terminado como ese par de amantes—añado entendiendo a la perfección su anterior comparación—. Siempre estaremos en contacto por nuestro niño, y… haremos lo mejor que esté en nuestras manos por su bien.

—Sí. Aunque para lograrlo, tenga que conformarme con que seas mi amiga—dice alzando mi mano—. Promete que seremos amigos. No importa qué suceda, los amigos nunca se separan, y una promesa jamás debe romperse. Promételo.

Sonrío y asiento enérgicamente.

La función ha terminado, no he escuchado ni una sola pieza completa.

—Debemos irnos.

—¿No soltarás mi mano?—inquiero, recibiendo una negativa de su parte.

—No tienen ninguna connotación romántica—se defiende—. ¿Acaso ya no lo recuerdas? Somos amigos ahora. Cosas como estas son las que hacen los amigos; se ayudan, y tú, estás helada ahora.

—Sch—sonrío de medio lado—. ¿No capitularás, cierto?

—Ya tienes certeza de que no—dándome por vencida con este hombre, solo atino a asentir nuevamente.

Salimos del sitio, y Trunks decide despachar a Mathew. Una vez que él se fue, caminamos brevemente hasta el estacionamiento.

—Tendremos que ir en tu auto—dice de pronto—. Sin Mathew, me he quedado sin uno ¿Qué clase de amiga no lleva a su amigo sin auto a su departamento, eh?

—Toma un taxi—le digo para ver qué es capaz de contestar.

—Hm ¿Yo un taxi a esta hora?—dice—. No. Además, no tengo ni un centavo para pagar uno.

He tenido que morderme la mejilla para no reír a carcajadas.

—Aprovechado—contesto, dándole a entender que se monte en el auto.

—¿Por qué? Seré yo el que conducirá. Si fueses mi amiga, me llevarías tú.

—Como quieras—me suelta de su agarre y rápidamente se desliza en el asiento del conductor. Avanzamos un par de calles, como para que yo caiga en cuenta que no vamos a su departamento, y tal como lo había previsto, llegamos a aparcar a unas calles del puente de Brooklyn.

—Sé que no te gustan los paparazis, pero ¿Crees que te puedan fotografiar aquí?—me burlo—. Ya me imagino los titulares de mañana. T. B se reunió con extraña a media noche.

—Sigue haciéndote la graciosa, extraña, y te garantizo que los invocarás—se ríe pero poco a poco noto que su risa se va apagando.

—¿Ya nos podemos ir?—inquiero, sin embargo él no me da cara—, quiero ir a casa—intento nuevamente hacer que su rostro me enfoque, pero al igual que antes, es en vano—. Trunks.

—Dame tu mano—me ha ignorado.

—¿Qué?

—Que me la des—dice antes de tomarla por cuenta propia.

—Ya entré en calor—afirmo—. Debió ser el ambiente.

—Sí. Ya lo noté—dice examinando mis nudillos—. Deberías agradecerme, eres una desconsiderada.

—Hm—bufo—. Mira quién lo dice, el que no quiso pagarse un taxi y me ha traído hasta aquí.

—Pero lo que dije es cierto—se finge ofendido—. No tengo dinero. Nunca cargo billetes.

No puedo hacer otra cosa más que reír por la ironía de su situación.

 _"_ _No tengo dinero"_

Sch. Mantuve mi sonrisa hasta que la misma se me borra cuando lo veo sacar el anillo de matrimonio que le entregué en el juicio de divorcio.

—Extiende los dedos—ordena.

Enseguida intento apartar mi mano, pero de nuevo me ha tomado con firmeza.

—Quieta.

—¿Qué pretendes?

—Pero que mala memoria, Pan. Decidimos ser amigos ¿Ya no lo recuerdas?—Dice—. Hasta hicimos una promesa.

—Sí, pero…

—Es normal que entre amigos se regalen cosas—replica. Enseguida flexiono mis dedos, negándome al aceptar el presente.

—Pan. Una amiga acepta un regalo de su amigo—dice levantado una ceja, extiende mis dedos empieza a deslizar el anillo en mi dedo anular—. Por nuestra amistad—sentencia acomodándolo en su sitio—. Esto sella nuestra promesa. Si la rompes, tendrás que cortarte el dedo.

—Que radical.

—Una promesa es una promesa—se defiende—. Ahora ¿Qué quieres hacer? Tengo toda la noche para ti.

—Yo quiero dormir—le digo—. ¿Tú acaso no tienes que trabajar mañana?

—No quiero llegar a mi departamento.

—¿Y eso?—pretendo indagar, pero él se niega a responderme, lo cual me extraña de sobremanera.

—Quisiera comer algo ¿Sabes?—interrumpe mi tren de pensamientos.

—¿Qué?—pregunto.

—Es algo que no puede esperar—dice saliendo enseguida del auto, desatándose la corbata y lanzándomela desde el exterior sobre el parabrisas.

—¡Eh!—le grito desde mi ventanilla a medida que él empieza a alejarse por la acera.

—¡Un verdadero amigo cuida tus cosas como si fuesen las suyas!—dice justificando su vandalismo, poco después lo veo doblar la esquina y desaparecer de mi vista.

—Sch. Definitivamente ese tipo está loco—me burlo.

Enciendo la radio del auto y aguardo a por él. Estoy segura de que regresará.

Media hora después está de regreso, con unas cuantas bolsas colgando de sus manos. Los coloca sobre el asiento trasero, descargando el contenido, y no puedo evitar pensar que vaya que el hombre tenía hambre.

—Será mi primera comida del día—dice sonriente. Generalmente estaría de mal humor por eso, pero lo está tomando bastante bien al parecer.

Saca un par de hamburguesas y perros calientes, a los que se les suman después una caja llena de cupcakes y tartas de queso.

—¿No dijiste que no tenías dinero?

—Nunca dije que no trajera tarjeta conmigo ¿O sí?—es oficial, me ha ganado con su argumento—. Ahora, a comer.

Me ofrece un par de sus hamburguesas, y lo acompaño mientras él deglute con rapidez. Al parecer no mentía sobre su condición porque dos tercios de la proporción de alimentos, se las ha comido él.

—Kami. Ahora me siento mucho mejor—declara bebiéndose la última lata de gaseosa de un solo bocado, lo cual ya rebasó mi límite.

Trunks detesta las bebidas azucaradas. Siempre las odió.

—Ahora sí me dirás qué te sucede—declaro firme, él agacha la cabeza, sabe que no desistiré porque siento que algo se trae entre manos—. Empieza.

—Como no le hicimos fiesta de cumpleaños a Aren—dice—. Mañana… la juguetería enviará un pedido que hice para él. Dáselo.

—¿Tienes mucho trabajo, no es así?

—Pan…

—No te preocupes, yo se lo daré o aún mejor, lo guardaré para que se lo des pasado mañana—ofrezco, pero él no luce muy entusiasmando, al contrario, la alegría que antes profesaba se ha esfumado.

—Trunks ¿Pasa algo?

—Tengo que regresar a ciudad del oeste—me dice apartando la vista—. Parto mañana.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo?

—Pan…—pausa sin retornarme a ver—. A vivir allá.

 **POV DE TRUNKS.**

—¿A dónde vas, papi?—Pregunta Aren mientras yo no puedo levantar la vista de sus botines—. Papi…

—Aren… —decido empezar pero no puedo. Me arde la garganta y el picor en mi nariz, no me deja continuar—, yo…

 _"_ _¿Por cuánto tiempo?"_

 _"_ _No lo sé, Pan. Bra ha decido dejar la empresa para dedicarse a Jay. Tengo que regresar"_

—Papi, dime—dice mi niño con mayor insistencia.

—Por favor. Aren, para—susurro porque no atino qué otra cosa decir.

¿Cómo decirle a mi niño que me voy y ya no podremos vernos tanto como antes?

—Aren—Pan decide colocarse a mi altura, se arrodilla nuestro lado, y tomándolo de los hombros, empieza a explicar—. Papá tiene que trabajar en otro país—dice mirándolo a los ojos—, sabes que papi tiene una empresa que… por ello ahora debe irse, corazón.

—¿se va, mami?

—Lo veremos en un par de semanas, amor—le contesta Pan, de cierto modo, le agradezco porque no creo haber podido hacerlo por mí cuenta—. Yo… te lo prometo.

—Papi… No me dejes, pol favol… papá—las lágrimas no se hacen esperar cuando mi enano me abraza por el cuello y empieza a llorar en mi oído—. ¡Papi no te vayas!

 _"_ _¿No hay otra solución? ¿Acaso no puedo dirigirla desde aquí?"_

 _"_ _Se necesita su presencia, Sr. Briefs. Usted debe asumir el mando de la matriz"_

—¡Papi!—continua llorando a la par que solo puedo morderme los labios y abrazarlo lo más fuerte que puedo—. ¡No te vayas!

—Mi niño, ya… ya no llores más, por favor. Por papá—le digo—, ya no llores más.

—¡P-papi! ¡No!—llora haciendo un puchero que me hace tomar todo mi autocontrol por no llorar. No quiero asustarlo, así que rápidamente me seco las lágrimas del rostro, y trato de sonreír para calmarlo.

—Te amo, mi niño. Eso… nunca lo olvides.

—Papi.

—Escúchame—lo separo de mí, aunque es lo que menos quiero—. Apenas pueda, yo vendré a verte y… podremos ir a acampar nuevamente ¿Te gustaría?

Mi niño asiente enérgicamente antes de volver a abrazarme con fuerza.

—Has sido… un buen niño, Aren. Mi enano—cierro los ojos mientras deposito muchos besos en su cabellera peli negra con olor a bebé—. Por eso… te he dejado un regalo ¿Recuerdas tu cumpleaños?

—Sí.

—Bueno, mamá debe saber en dónde está el regalo. Pídeselo a ella.

—¡Papá!

—Señores—nos interrumpe Mathew mirándonos desde arriba—. Lo siento, pero, Sr. Briefs. El capitán dice que su vuelo está autorizado para despegar en cinco minutos.

—Sí—asiento, me levanto del suelo con mi niño en brazos, y camino hacia la plataforma de arribar, Pan y Mathew vienen detrás de nosotros. Así que me permito decirle a mi hijo unas cuantas palabras más.

—Cuidarás de mamá, como si fuera yo ¿De acuerdo?

—Sí, papi.

—Yo te llamaré cada noche ¿Me contestarás, Aren?

—Sí.

—Sr. Briefs—saluda el capitán en la entrada del avión de C.C—. Ya es hora—me da a entender al indicarme el reloj.

—Sí—abrazo una última vez a mi niño y lo dejo en brazos de su madre—. Cuida mucho de nuestro niño.

—Sí—dice Pan—. Suerte y… buen viaje.

—Gracias. Ah… Mathew—me dirijo al hombre—. Ahora serán tu prioridad.

—No se preocupe, Sr. Briefs. Váyase tranquilo—le doy una señal que solo es comprensible entre él y yo, y Mathew se da vuelta.

Enseguida me acerco a mi familia, y deposito un beso en la frente de cada cabeza hueca. Como los he apodado, en venganza por decirme: mollera dura. Aunque ellos no lo sabrán.

—Apenas pueda, vendré.

—Cuídate, Trunks.

—Adiós, papi.

Me adentro en el avión, y puedo ver, desde mi ventanilla que Pan sostiene entre brazos a Aren. El avión empieza a avanzar por la pista, al igual que ya no puedo contener mi pena y empiezo a llorar con todo lo que me permiten mis ojos.

 _"_ _¿A dónde vas, papi?"_

Por Kami. Ese enano se ha convertido en mi propio corazón.

" _No te vayas"_

Este sentimiento de soledad está a punto de estallar por completo y me asusta el pensar lo que vendrá en los días siguientes. Ya sin restricción, solo puedo convulsionar de dolor sin fin, y las lágrimas caen de nuevo.

 _"_ _¡No te vayas, papi!"_

—A-aren…—vuelvo a llorar apretando el último regalo que mi niño me ha dado.

 _"_ _En los viajes de tlen me maleo, pol eso mami me compla paletas"_

Un dulce de caramelo, es lo que creía él que yo necesitaría.

—Enano…—mi labio inferior vuelve a temblar de tristeza.

 _"_ _Lo siento. No puedo regresar"_

Kami. Si tan solo pudiera dar vuelta al tiempo, entonces por nada del mundo los dejaría ir. Pero… si Pan ha decido mantenerse lejos de mí ¿Qué puedo hacer yo?

 _"_ _P-papi ¡No!"_

—Por Kami—mi niño.

Siento que… un trozo de mi alma se quedó con él, espero que eso sea algo bueno, porque yo siempre lo amaré.

Siento el avión despegar, y solo atino a cubrirme el rostro para seguir llorando.


	39. Chapter 39

**INMORAL. SOMBRAS.**

 **CHAPTER 39.**

 **POV DE MATHEW.**

—Ya, corazón. Tranquilo, ya no llores más—aconseja Pan al pequeñín que no para de llorar en su hombros.

El haber sido parte de la escena, hace que se me erice nuevamente la piel. Hubiera querido abrazar a Briefs antes de que se fuera, pero no pude hacerlo. Al fin y al cabo, no suele…

Corrección. No solía exteriorizar sus sentimientos abiertamente. Eso es algo que de seguro tiene que ver con Aren.

 _"_ _Te amo, mi enano"_

Me dolió en el alma el verlo tan triste. El hombre lloró lágrimas como hace tanto no hacía. Para nadie es un secreto que el pequeñín es su debilidad.

—Ya mi amor. Ya corazón—intenta nuevamente Pan. Al parecer, ni ella misma cae en cuenta de lo que yo veo.

Me busco un pañuelo en el bolsillo interior de mi chaqueta y me le acerco por la espalda, gira su rostro humedecido por sus propias lágrimas.

—No puedes pedirle a Aren que pare cuando tú mismo no lo has hecho ¿O sí?—le digo.

—Por supuesto que no—sonríe apenas—. Gracias.

—De nada—tomo a mi pequeño jefe en mis brazos mientras su madre seca su rostro.

 _"_ _Si usted se va, Sr. Briefs ¿Significa que ya no trabajaré para usted?"_

 _"_ _Por supuesto que no será así. Es más, necesito que te quedes aquí y te mantengas al tanto de mi niño. Harás lo mismo que conmigo, solo que… creo que ahora tendrás un jefe aún más pequeño"_

No me molestaba para nada esa cuestión.

Es más, me alegro de que sea así. Es decir, si pude con el padre que es un puñetero de tanto y tanto, no creo que Aren sea tan difícil.

La que me preocupa un tanto es Pan, se ha quedado en un leve trance. La conozco lo suficiente como para saber que el que Briefs se haya marchado la ha entristecido. Aunque ella no quiera reconocerlo.

Y, no culparía a Briefs si pensara que a ella no le ha importado en lo más mínimo su partida. Sin embargo, si él pudiera ver lo que yo veo, de seguro se alegraría.

—Sra. Son—decido volver al trabajo—. Debemos marcharnos.

—Sí—dice ella antes de volver a tomar a Aren—. Bien… vámonos.

Me deslizo en el asiento del conductor, con mis pasajeros en el asiento trasero, y no puedo evitar pensar en lo patético que es este caso.

Cualquiera notaría que ese par de tozudos se aman, y aun así, son tan idiotas para no dejar sus mierdas de diferencias de una buena vez.

 **POV DE TRUNKS.**

[¡Papá! ¡Viniste!]

[¿Qué haces vestido así, Aren?]

[Mamá se va a casar ¿Ya no lo recuerdas? Por eso estás aquí]

[¿Qué dices?]

[Sí. Con Ethan. Por eso viniste, solo mírate]

—¡No!—me despierto agitado y sudando como si hubiese corrido una maratón—. Kami—me refriego los ojos en medio de la oscuridad.

Mi respiración acelerada, me confirma que todo se trató de una maldita pesadilla.

—Menos mal. Mierda—vuelvo a colocar la cabeza sobre la almohada—. ¿Qué fue eso?

 _"_ _¿En dónde está tu mamá?"_

 _"_ _Está tlabajando con Etlan"_

Supongo que debo asumirlo a mi última conversación con Aren hace tan solo un par de horas. Pero, mierda, eso fue demasiado para mí. Respiro profundamente, y giro el rostro para ver el despertador.

—Maldito, Ethan—mascullo—. Me ha arruinado mis pocas horas de sueño.

En un par de horas amanecerá, y será hora de irme a trabajar, de modo que, tan solo he dormido a lo mucho una hora, y dudo que pueda dormir después de ese desagradable sueño.

—Agh—me quejo otra vez a medida que ruedo en la cama. Me causa gracia mi propio comportamiento, ya que he adquirido la actitud de Aren al despertar por la mañana.

Ya que no podré dormir, decido levantarme e ir a entrenar.

 **POV DE MATHEW.**

—¡Helados! ¡Helados! ¡Helados!—grita mi pequeño jefe en el asiento trasero.

 _"_ _¿Cómo ha estado mi niño, Mathew?"_

 _"_ _Muy bien. Sr. Briefs"_

Briefs técnicamente está en contacto continuo con él, así que considero que sus preguntas son mera formalidad. A ya un mes de su partida, noto que todos están volviendo a la normalidad. Incluida la mujer que ahora viste ropa de universitaria y gorra blanca sobre su cabeza.

 _"_ _Solo iremos por un helado ¿Para qué ir formal?"_

En parte agradezco que la jefa, porque nunca ha dejado de serlo para mí, no sea la descripción de niñita mimada que Briefs me contó alguna vez. De aquellas que se visten de gala para ir a un centro comercial o que arman un berrinche por lo que se pondrán. En fin, lo que las charlas con ciertos colegas me dejan entrever. Aunque estoy más que seguro que de haber sido así, quizá ya habría renunciado a mi trabajo.

—Tranquilo, Aren—dice Pan intentado contener su propio entusiasmo. Quien los viera, no creería que se trata de una madre y su hijo, apuesto a que dirían que ella es su hermana mayor—. Ah… ¿Mathew?

—Dígame, Sra. Son.

—¿En qué quedamos?

—Lo siento—caigo en cuenta de mi error—. Pan —me corrijo.

—Está mucho mejor—dice—. Ya te lo dije, quiero pasar desapercibida. Si no te habría obligado a usar tu habitual traje—bromea, a la par que brevemente me veo en ropa informal, en horario de trabajo. Lo cual es nuevo para mí. Amo mi traje y considero que ya es parte de mí. Pero… la jefa ha dicho:

 _"_ _Solo es un helado"_

—En fin ¿Llegaremos pronto?—pregunta Pan a través del espejo retrovisor—le doy mi afirmativa respuesta y no tardo mucho en parquear el auto. Poco después ingresamos al recinto, y el par de peli negros se me adelanta en las escaleras eléctricas. Llegamos al lugar de helados preferido del pequeño jefe Briefs.

Me ofrezco para ser el que espere en la inminente fila, pero Pan decide denegar.

—No —dice—. Déjame hacerlo a mí. Si quieres ayudarme, Aren y tú busquen una mesa mientras yo hago el pedido. El día de hoy hay muchas personas.

—Sí—después de decirle mi tipo de helado, me alejé en compañía de Aren.

—¿Cuántos años tienes, Matt?

—48—contesto a la par que Aren forma una O perfecta con su boca— ¿Sorprendido?

—No—niega divertido—. Mi papi tiene… tiene… —indaga mirando al techo del lugar, como si allí se hallara la respuesta—. Mm…

—43—Le contesto, ante lo cual emite otra O—. Tu padre solo es menor para mí por 5 años. ¿Ahora sí te sorprendí?—le pregunto, y no sé por qué motivo, pero no puedo evitar la sensación de que Briefs está sentado en frente de mí.

—Ajá—dice jugando con sus dedos sobre la mesa.

—Me alegra, joven Briefs.

Quizá es la costumbre para mí, pero por lo visto es extraño para él, porque me frunce el cejo. No puedo evitar trasladarme a la época en la cual mi niña Clare solía ser como Aren.

La vida es irónica, mi niña creció en presencia de Briefs, y ahora, yo estoy viendo crecer a su hijo. Lo que me recuerda, Clare ya debe haber terminado sus exámenes en la Universidad, de seguro no tarda en venir a casa, o al menos eso me contó cuando la llamé ayer por la noche.

Brevemente levanto mi vista hacia Pan, y de lo rápido que ha avanzado la fila. Sin embargo, también caigo en cuenta de la presencia de quién se ha convertido en un grano en culo para Briefs: Ethan Xerox.

 **FLASHBACK.**

—¿Lo averiguaste?

—Sí, Sr. Briefs—contesto a la par que abro el folder amarillo y procedo a leer—. Ethan Xerox, es nativo de NY. Tiene 30 años. Es contador y también es abogado. Ha trabajado para el despacho S&U. Cinarte y ahora está trabajando para el Bachtell—Vaya, el tipo es alguien preparado—. Ganó una beca en la disciplina de baloncesto. Se graduó con honores de la Escuela de Derecho Harvard, y allí mismo consiguió su segundo título. No es casado. Sin hijos. No hay relaciones amorosas. Recientemente se mudó a un departamento en Manhattan. Su única familia es su madre, ella vive en Minneapolis, Minnesota. Es maestra de escuela secundaria, y su padre murió hace cinco años. Era un militar. Xerox es reconocido por haber trabajado en varios casos famosos como el de…

—Suficiente—dice Briefs—. Me extraña que no diga que es un psicópata, y… un violador ambulante—dice, y tengo que reprimirme para no reír por lo que ha dicho—. Debe haber algo más ¿Record policial?

—Limpio, Sr. Briefs.

—Sch. Es abogado, Mathew. Debió haber hecho algo.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

Desde mi sitio no puedo escuchar qué es lo que dicen, sin embargo, decido observar un poco más. Le entregan el pedido a Pan en un bandeja, y el hombre, sin disimulo alguno de su interés por ella, la acompaña en el trayecto a nuestra mesa. Me preparo para no debelar por accidente su apellido. Pero antes, ella le ha dicho algo que lo ha hecho frenar en seco, porque ella inclina levemente la cabeza, viene hacia nosotros mientras Ethan Xerox camina en otra dirección, y se sienta a unas mesas de distancia de la nuestra.

—Bien. Llegué. Helado de menta para ti, Aren. Y de galleta oreo para ti, Mathew.

—Muchas gracias—le digo, mientras enfoco al hombre castaño a un par de mesas.

—Esto se ve delicioso—comenta ella entusiasmada, al igual que antes, que realmente me hace reafirmarme la convicción que Briefs tenía para el par en frente de mí.

 _"_ _Es imposible que me aburra con ellos presentes"_

Ahora recalco que no es solamente por las constantes ocurrencias de Aren o por el entusiasmo de Pan, sino que además, hay que sumarle la energía inagotable que parecen tener. Además, de la comida que no tarda en llegar. Ya lo había dicho Pan:

 _"_ _Traerán el resto"_

—Ah. Disculpe, yo no ordené eso—le dice Pan a la mesera que descarga el contenido sobre la mesa. Miro el objeto de su queja: Un banana Split—. No lo hice. Creo—dice mirando su factura, consistente en una larga tira de papel—. No. No lo hice.

—Ah. No puede haber un error, porque…—dice la mesera mirando la factura al fondo de la bandeja. Sin embargo, Pan retorna a ver a Xerox, y yo tampoco tengo la menor duda de que provenga de él, y mis dudas se disipan, cuando él coloca dos dedos en su frente a manera de: Un gusto.

—Sí. Lo tengo—dice la mesera—. Está a nombre de Ethan Xerox.

—Ah…

—¡Banana!—grita el pequeño oji azul, nada consciente de cómo comprometerá eso a su madre—. ¡Banana! ¡Banana!

La mesera se aleja, y Pan solo atina a decirle al pequeño:

—Buen provecho.

Salimos del lugar, menos mal, unos minutos antes que nosotros, Xerox ya se había marchado. Pan conduce el auto, y no entiendo por qué ha tomado otra ruta alternativa. La que nunca usamos.

—Ah. Pan.

—No me he perdido—dice, aunque todo apunta a que sí—. Necesito recoger mi pulsera de la joyería. No tardaré.

Diez minutos después estaba de vuelta en el asiento del conductor. Regresamos a casa, y mi señal de alerta saltó. La luz de la habitación superior se encendió, y luego se apagó.

—Esperen aquí—le digo—. Vigilaré la zona —pretendo bajarme del auto, pero Pan me detiene—. Hay un intruso.

Ella sonríe con comprensión y me dice que no es nada de lo que estoy pensando.

—Pan.

—Es el día de tu cumpleaños ¿No es así?—Dice, y enseguida frunzo el cejo.

—¡Feliz cunpeaños, Matt!—grita el pequeño jefe desde el asiento trasero— ¡Solplesa!

Mis ojos se enfocan en los de Pan y luego en los de Aren. Ambos, solo se encogen de hombros.

—Sorpresa—dice a manera de disculpa Pan—. Se supone que debía ser de otra manera, pero… ya ves. Las cosas no salieron como las planeamos.

—¿Quiénes?

—Tu esposa y tu hija Clare—contesta antes de sonreír de manera comprensiva—. Es lo mínimo que podemos hacer por ti, Mathew.

—Pan…

 _"_ _Bien. Debo irme a trabajar. Espero que te diviertas, Mathew"_

Ahora lo entiendo todo. Con razón Briefs me dijo eso hace unas horas, él también fue cómplice de todo esto.

—Ahora ¿Podrías fingir sorpresa?—pide, se desata el cinturón de seguridad y le pide lo mismo a Aren.

 _"_ _¿Cuántos años tienes, Matt"_

Con razón su curiosidad tan repentina con respecto a mi edad. Definitivamente, nada ocurre sin una razón.

 **POV DE TRUNKS.**

—Te he de admitir, Goten. Lo extraño mucho. Aren… me hace mucha falta.

—No puedo comprenderte, hermano—dice pasando un brazo por mis hombros—. Y ni siquiera puedo llegar a imaginarme el no ver a Jay un solo día. Creo que… solo allí te comprendería.

—Por ahora tengo que conformarme con video llamada. Tengo mucho trabajo y no puedo viajar.

—Te entiendo, pero de seguro Aren igual. Para ser un enano, considero que es demasiado perspicaz. Date el crédito por eso, porque estoy seguro que de Pan no sacó esa cualidad.

—Si ella estuviera aquí te golpearía—bromeo con él.

Después de una breve ronda de cervezas y un par de bromas. Estoy lo suficientemente mareado, sin caer en la embriaguez, como para confesarme a profundidad.

—Le propuse a Pan regresar.

—¿Qué?—inquiere Goten en mi misma condición. Lo que realmente es impresionante, considerando nuestra fuerte tolerancia al alcohol—. ¿Qué fue lo que dijo?

—Que no—contesto recordando la noche en que llegó tarde de su trabajo y la confronté. Le dejé ver mis sentimientos, sin embargo, ella negó amablemente con una simple negativa—. Creo que… soy demasiado egoísta para dejarla ir, esa es mi obsesión. Y, ahora creo que se cansó por completo de mí.

—Trunks.

—Ya me ha dejado—confieso—, quizá… soy un tonto, pero lo entiendo, quizá no fui lo suficientemente bueno. Lo que sea primero.

—Quizá tengas razón—se ríe Goten ante mi mirada de sorpresa por su repentina confesión—, Trunks. Hemos pasado la vida juntos—dice—, nunca nos hemos separado por mucho tiempo. El dúo problema solían decirnos.

Asiento dando crédito que todo lo que dice es cierto.

—Tú sabes cosas de mí que… ni siquiera mi papá y Gohan sabrán nunca. Y nadie, a decir verdad—dice—. Además, juntos hemos hecho tantas otras que….—se encoje de hombros—locuras de juventud—continúa—. Cosas de hombres. Muchas que me avergüenzan ahora, pero sé que ni tu ni yo diremos jamás. Trunks, se irán… con nosotros a la tumba.

—De mi parte, lo acepto—le digo.

—Hazlo—dice—. Además es el pasado. No tiene caso recordarlo.

—No culpo a la juventud—declaro—, creo que fueron cosas producto de la adrenalina, y de que… fuésemos a vivir solos en ese departamento ¿Lo recuerdas? No teníamos que dar explicaciones a nadie, excepto cada final de semestre.

—Sí—añade Goten riéndose—. Además, ¿Cómo no recordarlo, Trunks? Amplias habitaciones insonorizadas—empieza—, cocina que nunca usamos, enorme sala de visitas. Tuve suerte al tenerte como compañero de piso.

—Sch—siseo negando nuevamente, a la par que choco mi vaso de cristal con el de Goten.

—¿No creen que ya es suficiente?—dice Bra uniéndosenos a la conversación a medida que baja desde el tercer piso.

Nos acompaña con un vaso de jugo de naranja, contándonos que si no pudo bajar antes fue porque estaba acostando a Jay, y eso le tomó tiempo.

La conversación avanzó, hasta que se me escapó un suspiro al recordar a mi pequeño hombrecito, y su despedida en el aeropuerto.

Desearía tenerlo aquí.

—¿Extrañas mucho al enano, no es así, Trunks?—inquiere Goten sirviéndome un poco más de licor.

—Aren… es mi vida—me confieso ante mi hermana y mi cuñado, a la par que me seco un par de lágrimas que no he podido controlar—. Lo extraño mucho. Quisiera que él estuviera aquí conmigo.

—Lo sé, hermano—dice Goten sirviéndome otro vaso—. Hablé con él hace… un par de horas.

—¿Enserio, Goten?—Aren no me mencionó nada sobre esto.

—Sí. Dijo que irían a una heladería. Estaba contento. Creí que me haría estallar los tímpanos.

—Goten y sus audífonos —añade Bra.

—¿Y qué más?—indago curioso.

—Nada en especial, preguntó por Bra, le dije que todos estábamos muy bien. Aunque sí le regañé por no haberse acordado de Jay.

—Goten.

—Fuera de eso, lo noté bastante animado. Así que no te preocupes, hermano. Él está bien. Además, si Pan te prometió que lo traería en dos semanas, despreocúpate. Ella cumplirá. De seguro ahora tiene mucho trabajo—dice—. Pero ¿Qué te dijo a ti?

—También lo noté muy emocionado—contesto—, ahora mismo debe estar mordiéndose la lengua para que no se le escape la fiesta sorpresa que han planeado para Mathew.

—¿Tu guardaespaldas?—más que pregunta, parece ser una afirmación. Asiento.

—¿Y eso?—inquiere Bra extrañada— ¿Sorpresa, quienes?

—Sí. Pan en complicidad con la esposa y la hija le están planeando eso.

—Ya veo—interrumpe Goten—. Con razón Aren estaba feliz. Sch. El enano debe estar pensando más en el pastel que se comerá.

—No cabe duda de eso—comento riéndome—. Es un buen niño. Debiste haber visto lo que me dio cuando vine.

—¿Qué te dio?

—Una paleta de caramelo—contesto—. Según él me iba a marear, y… eso me iba a calmar.

—Los niños son tan inocentes—se burla Goten—, pero eso mismo nos hace amarlos.

—Sí. Si viene, podré llevarlo a acampar, ya fuimos en América, pero sería interesante ir al monte Paoz. Si sucede ¿Quieren acompañarnos?

—Pero claro que sí—contesta entusiasmado Goten, sin embargo con Bra obtuve una negativa, aunque de cierto modo tenía razón, Jay aún es muy pequeño.

—Agh. También tendremos que ponernos de acuerdo sobre la educación de Aren—murmuro. Pronto será hora de que el enano ingrese al jardín de infantes—. Ahora solo espero que 15 días se pasen volando. Ya quiero tenerlo aquí.

—Lo extrañas mucho ¿No es así, Trunks?—pregunta Bra dejando su vaso, ahora sin contenido sobre el centro de mesa

—Así es Bra—contesto.

—¿Entonces por qué no das el siguiente paso?—dice de pronto, y un tanto extrañado enfoco mis ojos en ella.

—¿Qué?

—¿Por qué no?—dice como si aquello que no comprendo estuviese más claro que el agua—. Sabes que amamos a Aren, es… una pequeña criaturita que yo personalmente amo mucho.

—¿Qué quieres decir, Bra?—inquiere Goten, quitándome la pregunta de la boca. Aunque, la mirada que me lanza Bra, me lo aclaró todo poco después.

—Pide la custodia completa de Aren.

—¿Qué?—se me escapa de la boca.

 _"_ _Pide la custodia completa de Aren"_

—De ese modo…—continúa Bra—, él estaría aquí contigo, todo el tiempo que tú quisieras, y tú no estarías tan triste.

—¡Bra!—alzo la voz— ¿Quieres ver el mundo arder. No es así?

No le encuentro otra explicación a lo que ha dicho.

—¡No quiero verte triste!—sentencia—. Podrías tenerlo para siempre contigo. Sabes que es posible—Afirma—, tenemos al mejor bufete de abogados a nuestra disposición. Conocemos a muchos jueces, no es difícil que ganes la custodia completa. Es relativamente sencillo si lo piensas.

—Bra—me levanto de un salto—. Ya basta.

—Sabes que es cierto. Si no has dado el siguiente paso es porque no has querido. Piénsalo, Trunks. Puedes ganar la custodia de Aren, lo tendrías… solo para ti.

Me he quedado sin palabras, para tan solo observarla anonadado.

—Aren no está en juego—de pronto se me escape.

—Por Kami, Trunks. Piénsalo. Solo basta nombrar tu apellido y ya está, puedes traer a Aren aquí, ahora mismo si quisieras ¿Por qué no lo haces entonces?

—Ya basta, Bra.

—Permites que esa mujer te hiera una y otra y otra vez. Sch. No puedo creerlo. Ahora usa a Aren para lastimarte, y eso es lo que no puedo permitir.

—Pan no hace eso—murmuro—. Jamás lo haría. No sabes nada, Bra.

—Sí, sí lo sé—declara—. No puedo soportar verte tan triste por no tener a Aren contigo, habiendo una posibilidad de por medio. El Sr. Ming podría ayudarte, él sabrá qué hacer. Tú tan solo pon el caso en marcha—Dice—. Aren de seguro está en las mismas condiciones que tú, y ella lo está manipulando, ofreciéndole fiestecitas que no llegan al caso, dulces y pasteles a un niño para apelar en él. Eso es reprochable. Aprovecha eso, podría serte de ayuda si tan solo emprendieras el juicio.

—Me voy—sentencio, tomo mi chaqueta y corrí escaleras abajo. De alguna manera, cualquier mareo previo ha desaparecido.

—¡Espera, Trunks!—dice Bra pisándome los talones—. ¡Tan solo piénsalo! ¡Puedes tener a Aren! ¡Solo pide la custodia completa!

—¡¿Y qué esperas que alegue, eh?!—Suelto sacado de quicio—. ¡¿Quieres que mienta en un juzgado?! ¡¿Quieres que diga que Pan lo maltrata cuando no es cierto?!

—Si eso te garantiza a Aren, entonces…

—¡Bra!—interrumpo su argumento—. Eres mi hermana, y te amo. Pero lo que has dicho es… repudiable—le suelto—. Es cínico y… asqueroso.

—Trunks…

—Por Kami. Date cuenta de lo que has dicho, mujer—siseo—. También eres madre ¿Cómo te sentirías tú si Goten hiciese lo mismo, eh? ¿Qué harías si él te arrebatara a Jay de un día para otro?

—Trunks.

—Descansa, Bra.

 **POV DE BRA.**

—Es un tonto—murmuro mordiéndome los labios y respirando profundamente para calmarme.

Trunks salió dando un portazo sonoro. A continuación de su partida, subí a la planta alta para encontrarme con Goten, quién ponía algo de orden en la mesa en la que estaban libando. Brevemente retorna a mirarme, pero enseguida, con su celular en mano, pasa de mí con dirección a nuestra habitación. Al ingresar, desabotona su camisa, se cambia de ropa, y depositando un beso en mi frente me dice que no dormirá conmigo esta noche.

—¿Qué?—inquiero—. Goten no tienes porque…

—¡No!—sentencia alzándome la voz—. ¡No quiero escucharte ahora!

—No me grites, Goten.

—No me disculparé—sentencia—. Por esta razón es que dormiré en otra habitación—dice—. Creo que si me quedo, terminaré diciendo cosas de las cuales me arrepentiré después.

—Goten…

—Por todos los cielos—exclama tomándose el cabello entre las manos—. ¿Te das cuenta lo que has dicho, Bra?

—Sí—contesto, a la par que él niega de lado a lado. Su mandíbula recta y sus labios en fina línea recta, me afirman que está molesto.

—H-hablaremos mañana. A-ahora estoy muy molesto contigo—me dice, y su forma de hablar lo demuestra.

Gira sobre sus talones para salir de la habitación, pero antes decido detenerlo, tomándolo del antebrazo.

—Trunks es mi hermano—empiezo—, me da tanta pena que no pueda tener a su hijo consigo ¿Acaso no ves que eso lo tiene mal?

—Eso no justifica nada—declara firme—. Es más… eso es lo peor de todo.

—¿Qué dices?—Indago porque no he entendido el punto anterior.

—¡Él es tu hermano, por el amor de Kami!—retorna a verme—. ¡Vino a obtener apoyo moral de nuestra parte, no un puto consejo legal!

—Goten…

—¿Serías capaz de hacerme lo mismo, Bra? Sé honesta—me dice tomándome por los hombros a la par que sus ojos se clavan en los míos—. Sé que no—se contesta a sí mismo al cabo de un tiempo—. Tú nunca me harías algo así, Bra.

—Por supuesto que no—declaro con la mayor de las convicciones como si de aquella respuesta dependiera mi vida entera—. Porque nuestro caso no es el mismo.

—¿Y si lo fuera?

—Sé realista, Goten—reclamo—. No lo es. No te bases en suposiciones. Nuestra relación no se parece ni en lo más mínimo a la de ellos.

—Gracias a Kami que no lo es. Bien ¿No quieres suposiciones? Entonces te pido lo mismo—frunzo el cejo—, no te bases en el rencor que aún tienes por Pan, porque te recuerdo…—aprieta su agarre—, tu padre también estuvo involucrado.

—No me lo recuerdes, Goten.

—Entonces ya no descargues toda tu frustración en la culpable más próxima ¿Acaso no te pusiste a pensar en lo que Aren podría sentir si es separado de su madre, eh? ¿En el daño para Pan?

—Goten…

—¿Para todos?

—Sí—admito—, sí lo pensé. Estuve con ustedes, lo pensé una y otra vez.

—Menos mal—me suelta antes de morderse los labios—. Ya deja ese rencor por ella, mujer.

—Goten. Tus padres no se separaron por su cau…

—Pero ahora volvieron a estar juntos—me recalca—. Tus padres son felices, deben serlo de seguro, porque ni siquiera se dignan de llamar de vez en cuando para saber si están o no bien.

—Ese no es el punto, Goten.

—No. No lo es—dice saliendo de la habitación, conmigo detrás de él.

—Goten, por favor, no tienes porque…

—Ahora no, Bra—cierra la puerta en mis narices al ingresar a la habitación de huéspedes—. Mañana.


	40. Chapter 40

**INMORAL. SOMBRAS.**

 **CHAPTER 40**

 **POV DE GOTEN.**

—Señores. Buen apetito—dice Helen antes de salir del comedor.

Sin levantar la vista de mi desayuno, empiezo a picar fruta de mi plato, sin embargo, no puedo dejar de sentir la mirada de Bra sobre mí.

—Goten.

He terminado soltando los cubiertos sobre el plato, provocando un ruido para nada agradable ni siquiera para mí, peor aún para Bra que ha saltado en su asiento.

—Bra. Es muy temprano ¿No crees?—le digo—. Tengo que irme a trabajar y realmente no quiero llegar molesto.

—Sé que estás molesto, pero también compréndeme. Yo…

—Lo he hecho, Bra—replico—. Te he comprendido, lo mejor que he podido. Pero creo que ya está demás decirte que esta situación de estar en la mitad de las dos me está sacando de quicio. Pan y tú son mi familia ¿Cómo quieres que apele más por una de las dos?

—Soy tu esposa.

—No me vengas con esas, Bra—reclamo.

Bien. Quiere jugarme esa carta. Bien por mí.

—Goten.

—No quería discutir contigo, pero si es hacerse. Qué más remedio. Hablaremos con toda sinceridad. Me conocerás realmente molesto, Bra—sentencio—. Aún estoy enojado por tu actitud de anoche. Y te lo digo de frente—declaro mirándola fijamente—. Me desagradó la Bra que se presentó ayer como una niña rica que todo lo puede.

Nos retamos a un duelo de miradas, hasta que ella sabe que estoy hablando enserio, y ella decide ceder tanto como Bra Briefs puede hacer. Cinco minutos.

—Goten…

—No me interrumpas, por favor, Bra Son—replico—. Ahora me escuchas.

—De acuerdo—dice mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras creo ver la aglutinación de lágrimas en sus ojos.

Que ni crea que eso me hará flaquear.

—Te diré, Bra. A la mierda los conocidos que puedan o no tener ustedes ¿A quién demonios le importa de todas maneras? A Trunks no porque te diré, también le valen mierda, mujer. Él quiere tener a Aren aquí, sí, pero no de esa manera. Estamos hablando de un niño, por el amor de Kami. Aren no tiene nada que ver aquí, y no debe pagar por el rencor que le puedas o no tener a su madre. Aren es feliz con su mamá, ella lo cuida, y Trunks lo sabe ¿Por qué crees que no ha emprendido acciones legales, eh?—inquiero sin embargo no tengo ninguna respuesta de su parte—. Es porque sabe que Aren no puede estar en mejores manos que en las de su madre ¿Entiendes ahora por qué estamos tan molestos contigo, eh?

—Lo sé.

—Lo que aconsejaste fue cruel—Le digo y ella siente brevemente.

El silencio hace presencia. Como pocas veces, he logrado dejar a Bra sin palabras, lo cual hace que me felicite mentalmente.

Quizá pueda cambiar algo con esto.

—¿Sabes por qué me casé contigo, Bra?—inquiero de pronto colocando mis dedos enlazados debajo de mi mentón mientras sus azules ojos me apuntan de manera fija.

—¿Qué?

—Es porque me encantas—declaro—. Es por eso que eres mi mujer.

—Got…

—Me encantas toda tú. Tu carácter, el que digas las cosas de frente como lo haces, aunque ahora mismo sea contradictorio; con frecuencia amo eso de ti. Y por Kami, debo ser un masoquista, pero también amo el que me des guerra. En especial porque las reconciliaciones son… —no puedo evitar morderme los labios—… siempre tan exquisitas. No necesito contenerme contigo, y eso de por sí ya hace que el sexo sea increíble. Antes de ti—pauso—, sabes que salí con muchas chicas, tú misma fuiste testigo de muchas de ellas, pues te diré, todas ellas, compartían ciertas similitudes. Eran extremadamente dulces, tímidas, para nada decididas y no sabía lo mucho que aquello me fastidiaba hasta que me golpeaste aquella vez en el templo de Kaiosama ¿Lo recuerdas?

—S-sí.

—Estaba desesperado por Pan ¿Y qué hiciste tú?—inquiero recordando aquella escena—. Me abrazaste, y cuando viste que eso no funcionó, me estampaste un puño en la cara que me lanzó al suelo, y luego me tomaste por el cuello y me dijiste:…

—Tienes que… ser valiente—completa ella por mí—, Pan nos necesita.

—Sí—asiento—. Eso dijiste.

—Me… miraste como si…—sonríe levemente bajando la vista—, como si me hubiese enloquecido.

—No esperaba ese golpe—añado—. Después de que Pan sanó, tuve un par de citas—admito—. Y te diré que a partir de entonces, no soporté ni una hora con esas mujeres. Fue tu culpa, Bra.

 **FLASHBACK.**

—Muchas gracias por esperarme—dice encogiéndose de hombros la rubia recién llegada. Enseguida me levanto de mi asiento, y la ayudo a acomodarse en su sitio—. Siempre tan caballeroso.

—Tú lo sabes, Zia.

—Me encantaron las flores que enviaste a la agencia—dice—. Eres tan dulce, Goten. Las chicas quedaron anonadas con el enorme ramo.

—No es nada, por ti—levanto la copa en su dirección.

—Te he echado de menos ¿Tú a mí no?

—Por supuesto, Zia. Eres… una bella rubia platino ¿Cómo no he de recordarte?

—Eres encantador. Te embardunaría en mantequilla y te comería ¿Sabes?

—Sch—sonrío por lo que ha dicho—. Sería canibalismo.

—¿Canibalismo?

—Sí—afirmo extrañado. Creí que entendería mi sarcasmo.

Ordenamos nuestra comida, a su vez, Zya me platicaba de lo sus planes para la semana entrante.

—Iré a ver al diseñador el martes. Me hacen falta un par de vestidos para el viaje ¿Querrías acompañarme?

 _"_ _Visitaré a Pan la semana entrante. Quizá podría ayudarle a desocupar la habitación que iba a ser para Yunny. Mientras tú visita a Trunks, por favor. También querrá desahogarse con alguien"_

—¿Goten?

—Lo siento mucho—me disculpo—. Estaré ocupado. Tengo una junta ese día.

—Es una lástima. Me habría encantado que me hubieses podido acompañar.

—En otra ocasión será—ofrezco—. ¿Más vino?

—Si viene de ti, lo que sea, Goten.

Zya me continúa con su charla, aunque a decir verdad, hacía tiempo que he perdido el hilo. Casi ni he escuchado la mitad de lo que haya dicho. Si Zia pidiera mi opinión, estaría en problemas.

 _"_ _Te agradecería mucho. Entre hombres podrían desahogarse a su manera. Ese par nos necesita ahora"_

Bra.

De manera inmediata me sobo la mejilla en dónde ella me estampó su puño.

 _"_ _¡Pan está teniendo un paro cardiaco!"_

No pensé realmente, tan solo quise entrar a verla y comprobar por mis propios ojos si lo que decían era cierto. No podía dar crédito que Pan se nos muriese.

 _"_ _¡Goten! Salgamos de aquí. Dejemos a Dende"_

 _"_ _¡Pan! ¡No, Pan! ¡Suéltame, Bra! ¡Pan! ¡Pan!"_

Ni siquiera lo vi venir y ella ya me había golpeado.

 _"_ _¡Goten! ¡Se una ayuda y no estorbes!"_

—¿Querido?

—¿Ah?—levanto la vista para encontrarme un par de ojos cafés mirándome curiosos.

—Estás muy distraído, querido ¿Qué te pasa?

—Nada—contesto sonriéndole para restarle importancia—. Solo pensaba en…

—¿La carne no está buena?—me interrumpe preguntando por algo sin importancia—. Siempre ordeno a ese restaurant. Quizá sea hora de cambiar, pero detesto la grasa.

—No. Está muy sabrosa. No canceles tu contrato, Zya.

—Nunca me cansaré de decirte lo atento que eres. Estoy profundamente enamorada de ti. Son Goten.

—Debería… sentirme un hombre muy afortunado—reitero.

—Por supuesto que lo eres, eres guapo, divertido, comprensivo y también rico.

—¿Por qué supones que soy rico?—inquiero.

—Simplemente lo supuse—se encoje de hombros—. ¿Acaso no lo eres?

—Supongo que sí—contesto dando por finalizada la charla, sin embargo, ella continuó preguntando sobre mi oficio, parecía una entrevista de trabajo más que otra cosa. Contestaba y sonreía por cortesía, pero algunas de sus preguntas me fastidiaron. Sin embargo, para mí suerte, recuerdos de la última conversación con Bra, se rememoraron en mi mente.

 _"_ _En conjunto con la compañía de Ceriyak hemos instalado una planta solar enorme ¿Lo sabías?"_

 _"_ _No. Dime más"_

 _"_ _Esta megaplanta solar es la más grande de todo el este asiático. Abastecerá a 22 mil hogares y… debes visitarla, no te lo puedes perder. Es espectacular. Es magnánima. Además, Son Goten. Te caerás de culo cuando sepas esto"_

 _"_ _¿Qué cosa, Bra?"_

 _"_ _Tiene un peculiar fondo: Un volcán activo"_

Intenté cambiar el rumbo de la charla, intenté hablar sobre las distintas culturas del mundo, ante lo cual obtuve una magistral conferencia sobre la última colección de marcas de ropa, zapatos y carteras. Además de diseñadores que en mi vida había escuchado.

Tuve que reprimir mis deseos de bostezar. Pero menos mal, buscando en mis recuerdos, no me aburrí.

 _"_ _Cuenta con más 290 mil paneles solares. Una extensión de 314 hectáreas y una potencia de 70 megawatts. Goten es…"_

 _"_ _Tranquila con tu cátedra, Srta. Briefs. Vas muy rápido"_

—Y la temporada de invierno tiene colores azules y grises que… me destellaron, en verdad. Pero hay un vestido en especial del diseñador italiano Rigo… ¿Goten?

 _"_ _Lo siento, Goten. Pero es que me emociona que sea capaz de generar energía para tantos hogares. Energía limpia ¿Te das cuenta? El simple hecho es emocionante. Goten, es muy emocionante. Si quieres, te daré un pase especial. Ya lo sabes, cortesía Briefs."_

—Cariño.

—Ah… lo siento mucho—reverencio—. La oficina me absorbe.

—Lo sé, cariño. Pero descansa un poquito el cerebro. Se te fundirá.

—Sí. Seguiré tu consejo, Zia.

—Ahora. Bebamos este vino tan bueno que has traído.

—Sí—Asiento, cato el vino, sin embargo, no puedo dejar de pensar en la tarjeta V.I.P que Bra ha conseguido para mí.

—¿Lo bebemos, ya?

—Sí. Salud—levanto la copa—. Año 765. Existe desde mucho antes que yo—bromeo, sin embargo la muchacha se me queda viendo sin entender qué he tratado de decir.

 _"_ _No tendrás problema alguno con esta tarjeta. Te dejarán pasar más allá de las instalaciones permitidas para el público"_

 _"_ _Te lo agradezco, Bra"_

 _"_ _No hay de qué. Espero que te diviertas"_

—¿Seguro no quieres quedarte, Goten? No tengo que trabajar mañana—oferta Zia despidiéndome en la puerta de su departamento.

—Lo lamento—reverencio—. Tengo muchos asuntos pendientes. Tengo que rechazar tu oferta.

—Oh, es una pena. Te extrañaré mucho, Goten. Ve con cuidado.

—Sí. Gracias. Adiós, bella Zia.

—Adiós, príncipe Goten.

Me adentré en el ascensor, recargándome en la pared. Metí mis manos en los bolsillos, mientras esperaba descender del piso 25.

¿Por qué me siento tan extraño?

Quizá deba regresar con Zia y…

 _"_ _Atracción Fotovoltaica, Goten"_

—Bra.

 _"_ _No hay nada más atrayente e interesante"_

Sí, sí lo había.

Busqué en mi bolsillo de la chaqueta, encontré mi celular y llamé a Bra.

—Briefs—responde, y ni siquiera me di cuenta de que estaba sonriendo hasta que mi reflejo en las puertas del ascensor me lo confirmaron.

—Bra. Soy Goten.

—Ah, sí. Dime.

—¿Qué tienes que hacer mañana, Bra?

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

—Bra. Así es como empezamos. Y es un gusto vivir contigo—Declaro finalmente, me levanto de mi sitio y me encamino a cepillarme los dientes. Poco después tomo mi maletín; Bra y Jay ya me esperan en la puerta, me despido de ellos, al igual que siempre y salgo de la casa para tomar carretera.

 **POV DE TRUNKS.**

—¿Estás bien?—inquiere Goten del otro lado de la puerta mientras yo vomito lo que conformó esta tarde mi almuerzo—. Trunks.

Una última arcada es suficiente para vaciar por completo mi estómago. Salgo del baño en dónde Goten me mira con el cejo fruncido sobre su frente.

—No es nada, Goten—contesto para tranquilizarlo. Rápidamente procedo a cepillarme los dientes.

—Debes estar intoxicado, Trunks—dice cruzándose de brazos detrás de mí—. Aunque, de ser así, yo debería estar en tu misma condición y no es así.

—Despreocúpate.

—¿A excepción de hoy, has tenido otro episodio?

—Solo hoy—admito, termino de lavarme los dientes y me coloco el saco del terno sobre los hombros—. Ahora, no te preocupes, será pasajero. Vamos a recoger a Aren.

Conduje el auto hasta donde Pan me citó, media hora después aparqué el auto, y junto a Goten nos adentramos en la heladería. Allí la hallé con una maleta de ruedas roja al costado. Pan y Goten se saludaron brevemente, al igual que yo enrosqué a mi hijo en mis brazos.

—¡Papi!

 _"_ _Iré a dejarte a Aren en esta semana"_

 _"_ _¿Y eso, Pan?"_

 _"_ _Quiere estar contigo."_

Y ahora lo tenía entre mis brazos, levanté la vista hacia Pan, y silenciosamente le agradecí el haberlo traído. Ella correspondió con una media sonrisa en la cara. Ordenaron un par de copas de helado a la vez que conversamos de distintos temas que no tuvieran que ver con nosotros directamente. Lo cual agradecí a Goten, ya que sirvió de interventor, sabía cuándo debía limitarnos en nuestro tiempo para tener una charla agradable.

—Entonces lo pasamos muy bien. Mathew estaba muy sorprendido—continúa Pan relatándonos la fiesta en la cual también estuve involucrado. Brevemente me enfoco en Aren, quién ajeno a nosotros se divierte a lo grande en los juegos infantiles que dispone el local.

Una hora más tarde, Pan se despide de nosotros, dice tener una reunión muy importante en la tarde, y a su pesar, debe partir. Demora considerables minutos abrazando a nuestro hijo, a la vez que le recomienda portarse bien y… es gracioso: No darme problemas.

—Hijito. Te llamaré cada noche.

—Sí, mami.

—Un abrazo más, Aren—nuestro niño corresponde al pedido mientras Pan se empecina en no soltar ni una lágrima a pesar de que su labio inferior tiembla considerablemente. Intercambia un par de palabras conmigo con respecto a que vendrá dentro de tres semanas para discutir a qué jardín de infantes asistirá Aren. Se despide de su tío, un último abrazo a Aren, y emprende vuelo.

—¿Mami, ya te llamó?—inquiero a medida que me acuesto al costado.

—Sí, papi—me mira como tratando de decir algo que nunca sale de su boca.

—Adelante, sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea, Aren.

—¿Pol que yo no tengo helmanos?

Esa simple pregunta logra descolocarme por completo, sin siquiera pensarlo realmente se me ha escapado un: ¿Qué has dicho? Ante lo cual Aren solo me ha contado que mientras jugaba vio a un par de gemelos, curioso como suele ser el enano, les preguntó el por qué se parecían tanto, ellos simplemente le contestaron que era gemelos, y que eran hermanos. Es allí en donde el enano se había formulado esa pregunta: ¿El por qué no tenía hermanos?

Y yo no supe qué contestar. Menos mal Aren estaba tan exhausto que se quedó dormido cuando yo buscaba las palabras.

Es comprensible que pregunte algo como eso, en especial porque he hecho todo lo posible para estar cerca de él todo el tiempo. Así que no lo culpo si aún no cae en cuenta que realmente Pan y yo estamos divorciados.

Suspiro profundamente, abrazo a mi enano, y me quedo profundamente dormido.

 **POV DE PAN.**

 _"_ _¿Qué tienes, Aren?"_

 _"_ _Quielo estal con papi. Llévame"_

—Siempre tan pensativa—dice de pronto Ethan sentándose en su sitio—. Ni siquiera tienes que decirme, es por Aren. Acerté ¿Verdad?

—Sí—asiento—. Lo extraño mucho.

—Pero no debes preocuparte por Aren, estará bien con su padre, de seguro.

—Sí. Trunks cuidará de él.

No tengo duda respecto a eso. Solo que nunca me separé tanto de él. Kami. Serán 15 días sin mi bebé.

—Supongo que lo llamarás siempre. Es decir, mi madre, aún a mi edad, no deja de llamarme. Las madres siempre se preocupan por los hijos, independientemente de la edad que este tenga. Bueno, al menos las mujeres que no son frías y apáticas.

—Sí—contesto mirando mi vaso humeante de café.

¡Ay, Aren!

Me haces tanta falta.

—Pan. Hay algo que quise preguntarte.

—Dime.

—¿Por qué finalmente aceptaste salir conmigo, al menos para tomar café?

—Ah…

 _"_ _¿A quién estás viendo, Pan?"_

 _"_ _A nadie, Ann. No digas tonterías"_

 _"_ _¿Tonterías? Eres una mujer joven. Deberías salir con alguien"_

—Simplemente, pensé en lo que dijiste.

 _"_ _Si no es una cita, entonces bien, solo un café; como jefa y subordinado"_

—Bueno me alegra que al fin hayas aceptado, Pan.

 _"_ _Nadie te dice que te vas a comprometer con él, Pan. Solo es un café. Anda, ve, nena."_

Si supieras que justo ahora me arrepiento de haberte hecho caso Ann. No debería estar aquí.

—¿Quién diría que el café de un dólar es tan delicioso?

Asiento levemente dándole el crédito.

A quién engaño, no tengo ni el menor de los ánimos.

—Ethan.

—Dime.

—Lamento no ser una animada compañía en este momento. Será mejor que me vaya.

—Si es lo que quieres, Pan. Aunque te diré, siempre tu compañía resulta agradable. Sin excepción.

 **POV DE TRUNKS.**

Los días pasan demasiado rápido para mí propio gusto. Ya dos semanas desde que Aren está conmigo, y no hay día que no me alegre con sus ocurrencias. Hasta lo he nombrado mi pequeño llavero de bolsillo, porque pasa la mayor parte del tiempo conmigo. Bra propuso que lo cuidaría por mí, sin embargo no quiero desperdiciar tiempo valioso.

De la casa a la oficina, Aren se ha convertido en mi pequeño secretario. Pan tenía razón, mientras tenga algo que hacer, Aren no molesta para nada. Al menos eso estoy viendo justo ahora.

Al otro lado de la oficina, Aren colorea un par de dibujos impresos por mi secretaria en medio de lo que parece ser su pequeña oficina desordenada.

—Relájese, Briefs—le digo y el enano levanta su mirada hacia mí—. Está muy serio.

Él se ríe y corriendo viene a indicarme el trabajo que ha hecho con una nave espacial. Lo cargo sobre las rodillas preguntándole qué desea para comer, pero, para mí desgracia, mi secretaria ingresa apresurada, notificándome que tengo una junta de emergencia.

Le encargo el cuidado de Aren, así como la alimentación, y parto a la sala de juntas. Dos horas después estoy de regreso, ingreso a la oficina y me encuentro a Aren durmiendo en el sofá con los brazos y piernas extendidos por toda la superficie, y sus dedos aun enroscando un par de lápices de colores. Kami. El enano se cansó de esperarme. Mi secretaria ingresa con una manta, me informa que ya ha comido, así que no debo preocuparme por nada. Rápidamente inclino su cabeza y lo arropo.

—Descansa, bodoque.

Como aún no había almorzado, ordené que me trajeran mi comida a la cafetería. Así lo hizo mi secretaria, poco después lo lamenté enormemente.

—Mierda—siseo después de la última arcada—. ¿Qué tengo?

Vuelvo a convulsionar de manera asquerosa, vomitando todo lo que comí en la última hora.

—¿Se encuentra mejor, Sr. Briefs?—pregunta mi secretaria al otro lado de la puerta—. ¿Sr?

Escupo el remanente en mi boca, y una nueva arcada se manifiesta. Ya es la segunda vez este mes.

¿Qué mierda está pasando conmigo?

Creo que tendré que reprogramar la cita médica del mes entrante.

Respiro profundamente, logrando así por fin detener mis arcadas. Me cepillo los dientes nuevamente y solo entonces salgo.

—¿Papi?

—Aren—mi vista se levanta de mi hijo hacia mi secretaria y ella me extiende una taza humeante de té, rápidamente me bebo el contenido.

—Gracias. Rian, por favor, reprograma la cita con el médico.

—Sí, Sr. Briefs—dice saliendo de la oficina y dejándonos solos.

—¿Qué tienes, papi?—inquiere el enano—. Estás sudando.

—¿Eh?—solo allí caigo en cuenta que por los lados de mi frente descienden unas gotas de sudor—. No es nada, Aren.

—¿Te dele la pancita, papi?

—Algo así, Aren. Creo que he comido muchos dulces. Es tu culpa—me burlo al ver la cara de preocupación que ha puesto—. Le diré a mamá que me has estado obligando.

—¡No!—grita desesperado—. No, no, no, no. A mami no.

No puedo hacer otra cosa que reír por su actitud, lo tomo de la mano y decido que por hoy ha sido suficiente.

Salgo de la oficina, Aren se me adelanta al ascensor mientras Rian me informa que mi cita será la próxima semana.

 **POV DE GOTEN.**

—¡Wow! ¡Este lugal es enolme, tío Goten!—dice Aren girando 360° una y otra vez—. ¿Qué es?

—Es la megaferia de los principales centros de investigación—explico a medida que lo tomo de la mano. Temo que en el arrebato de las cientos de personas que están aquí, pierda a Aren de vista. Allí sí que Trunks me cuelga de las pelotas. Y, las estimo mucho como para permitirlo.

Incluso si Aren llegara a perderse en la multitud, podríamos localizarlo por el ki, pero como el padre es un exagerado, igual me las cortaría.

—¿Dónde está papi, tío?

—Ya te dije que nos reuniremos con él después, Aren. Debe dar una charla.

—¡Papi es muy inteligente!

—Algo así—me encojo de hombros a medida que avanzamos entre las cientos de gentes reunidas.

—¿Pol qué tía Bla no vino?

—Fue a visitar a mamá.

—¡¿A Abuelita Milk?!

—Sí, Aren.

—¿Y pol qué no me llevó?

—Sí te lo dijo, pero tú no quisiste ir—contesto poniendo los ojos en blanco. Este enano es una joya realmente.

Miro mi reloj y veo que en diez minutos comenzará la intervención de Trunks. Esto por nada del mundo me lo pierdo.

Cargo a Aren e ingreso con un pase especial a nuestro sitio: detrás del telón. No tardo nada en hallar a Trunks, saludamos brevemente y él sale a escena. Dice que demorará quince minutos. Así que siento a Aren en uno de los sillones, en frente de la televisión y me cruzo de brazos a su lado para ver a mi amigo presentar el proyecto más ambicioso, según él, que tiene Capsule actualmente.

—A continuación—anuncian—. Trunks Briefs. Presidente de Corporación Capsula.

—Sch—siseo rodando los ojos porque el maldito de Briefs camina con una elegancia que es de envidiar. Sinceramente detesto exponer ante cientos de personas, lo odio porque casi siempre estoy nervioso. Pero para Trunks, esto no debe ser nada, es algo de su vida cotidiana.

—Tenemos un lema en C.C—Empieza, dominando enseguida el escenario. Y Aren aplaude orgulloso en su asiento al ver a su padre actuar.

De tal palo tal astilla dicen por ahí.

—La ciencia es un esfuerzo—continua—. Una acción de colaboración. Muchas personas buscando ser más eficaces para encontrar respuestas a los problemas. Pero muchos son mejor que un solo científico. Es allí que la ciencia es bella porque puede llegar a beneficiar a la humanidad. Porque ese el objetivo final. Ahora bien. El proyecto que expondré a continuación, es el siguiente …

Pausa de manera teatral.

—Sch. Presumido—murmuro por lo bajo antes de volverme a concentrar en la televisión.

—El proyecto se denomina: Estación lunar para la Agencia Espacial. No es un nombre muy original, seguimos pensando en eso—trata de sonar gracioso—, esto último es casi siempre la parte más difícil de todo. Ahora. Se preguntarán ¿Qué hay de grandioso? Se puede construir en otros planetas ahora. Tienen razón. También es cierto que tenemos casas contenidas en Cápsulas. También es verdad. Pero… construir en la luna, es allí en donde empieza lo complicado. Empecemos, llevar un kilo a la superficie lunar cuesta 200. 000 dólares. Es muy caro. Además, los materiales terrestres que deberíamos llevar no ofrecerían protección. Especificaciones de estos: deben ser muy livianos. Debe ser un sistema compacto, compactable y liviano. Les diré que el único que cumple con aquello es un globo. Y Ya. Un globo ¿Para un entorno tan duro como es la luna?

Ya está, parece que Briefs se los ha ganado.

—Les contaré que las diferencias de temperatura en la superficie lunar suele ser de 200° C—Explica—. Dicho de este modo, si construimos un hábitat, en un lado de la base la temperatura podría ser más de 100° y en el otro lado -100°. Hay algo que debemos hacer, porque debemos proteger a los científicos que trabajarán allí. Y como si aquello no bastara, la luna no tiene campo magnético, es decir, cualquier radiación ya sea solar o cósmica golpeará la superficie. Pero los problemas no terminan allí, la luna no tiene atmósfera, o sea que cualquier meteorito que llegue a ella no se quemará, impactará en la superficie.

—Tío Goten.

—Dime, Aren.

—Quielo ir al baño.

Demonios. Se estaba poniendo interesante. Casi a la carrera tomé a Aren y lo acompañé al baño. Menos mal, para mí suerte, había una pantalla a la entrada.

—¿Pero entonces? ¿Qué material? ¿Qué podemos llevar para proteger a nuestros científicos contra los asteroides y la radiación? Un complejo, es claro, pero como les dije, transportar material terrícola no sería una opción. Pero como solución, hay regolito.

Frunzo el cejo ¿Regolito? ¿Qué demonios es eso? Supongo que tendré que preguntárselo después a Trunks.

—Ya terminé, tío—dice Aren, lo cargo hacia el lavamanos con la vista pegada en la pantalla.

— Por eso, déjenme presentarles a esta belleza. Antes hubiese sido increíble crear una máquina como esta, y menos aún en este tamaño. Esta impresora 3D, este dispositivo, es un robot, una retroexcavadora en versión pequeña, le digo yo. Se encarga de reunir el regolito y…

Hm. Presumido. Ha vuelto a hacer una de sus pausas teatrales.

—De este modo, esta máquina compacta el regolito en capas, una tras otra, y en unos días, cubrirá la superficie de nuestra base. Pero no está sola. Necesitamos 3 robots en conjunto; la excavadora, luego el transportador para llevar el regolito hasta la base, y por último estos pequeños—muestra una imagen—, estos se… se…

Ni siquiera escucho lo último con claridad pero sí veo como Trunks cae desmayado en pleno escenario.

—Trunks.

¿Qué demonios?

Apresurado tomo a Aren y a toda prisa corro a tras bambalinas.

Se escucha un bullicio increíble en las afueras, ya hay un montón de gente reunida.

 _"…_ _Y por último estos…. Estos…"_

Maldita sea ¿Qué está pasando?

La imagen de Trunks en cámara lenta desplomándose en el escenario no deja de repetirse en mi mente.

Kami. Nuevamente indico mis credenciales, pero ni siquiera así me quieren dejar pasar.

—¡Soy su cuñado! ¡Exijo que me dejen pasar!

—No podemos—dice el grandulón malencarado obstaculizando mi camino—El jefe de seguridad no has dicho que…

—Escuche—declaro—, soy su cuñado y, exijo que te hagas a un lado. Si no quieres perder tu empleo, más vale que me hagas caso.

—Tío…—escucho que dice Aren. Sin embargo, no puedo permitirme quitar los ojos del grandulón, no cuando está a punto de ceder. Y así lo hizo, inspecciona nuevamente mi credencial y la de Aren, y al parecer haciendo caso a mi advertencia, me deja ingresar. Dentro, han colocado a Trunks en uno de los sillones. Aren no tarda en soltarse de mi brazos para ir con su padre, sin embargo, lo apartan de manera brusca.

—¡Papá!—grita Aren al no verlo, un conjunto de personas lo rodean.

Me concentro en sentir su ki, lo noto débil.

—Trunks…—murmuro.

¿Qué cosa te…?

—¡Mantenga al niño a raya!—me ordena quien creo es una productora entregándome a Aren, asustado e inquieto—. ¡Interrumpe nuestro trabajo!

—Es el hijo ¿Qué esperaba?—reclamo enfadado antes de cargar a Aren en mi brazos—. ¿Qué tiene, Trunks?

—Estamos en eso. Si quiere ayudar parece allá—señala un rincón—. Déjennos hacer nuestro trabajo, por el amor de Kami.

Hago lo que ordenan mientras veo como examinan a Trunks de pies a cabeza.

—¿Qué le pasa a mi papi, tío Goten?—inquiere Aren abrazándose a mi cuello.

Es lo mismo que yo me pregunto justo ahora.

¿Qué tienes, Trunks? ¿Qué?


	41. Chapter 41

**INMORAL. SOMBRAS.**

 **CHAPTER 41.**

 **POV DE PAN.**

—Muchas gracias por traerme, Ethan.

—Gracias a ti.

—¿Por qué?

—Por aceptar un paseo conmigo—dice, sin embargo, tengo la certeza de que solamente es por cortesía. Me despido, ingresando a mi hogar; en completa oscuridad me encamino a la habitación de mi niño. Me acuesto en su cama y abrazando su almohada, me dispongo a llamarlo. En ciudad del oeste ya debe ser medio día.

Intento una vez, no hay respuesta. Intento otra, la misma respuesta. Insisto aún más sin embargo no consigo que Aren me conteste.

—Soy Alen. Deja un mensaje—dice el buzón de su celular.

—Aren. Soy mamá. Hijo, contéstame por favor.

Quizá interrumpa a Trunks, pero necesito saber por qué Aren no me contesta, él sabe que siempre lo llamo a esta hora. Decido marcarle a Trunks, pero él tampoco contesta. Vuelvo a marcarle al celular un par de veces más, y nada.

Le dejo un par de mensajes, pero la respuesta es la misma. Sin embargo, continúo insistiendo.

—¿Estará en una junta?

Aunque así sea ¿Por qué Aren no contesta? Tomo el celular nuevamente y le marco a Trunks.

—Contesta. Contesta. Contesta—murmuro esperanzada de que así sea, y efectivamente, me contesta—Por Kami. Al fin—reclamo—. Trunks, te he llamado decenas de veces ¿Por qué…?

—Pan. Soy Goten.

—¿Goten?—miro la pantalla para verificar si quizá cometí un error, sin embargo, no hay tal caso—. ¿Por qué…?

—Pan. Escucha—dice—. Trunks está en el hospital.

—¡¿Qué?!—sobresaltada me siento en el borde de la cama—. ¡¿Qué dices?!

—Se desmayó dando una conferencia.

 _"_ _Trunks está en el hospital"_

—Intentaron reanimarlo allí, pero como no pudieron, lo trajeron al hospital y…

—¿Cómo está?—interrumpo—. ¿Qué te dicen los médicos? ¿Qué es lo que tiene? ¡Goten!

—¡Pan! ¡Cálmate!—alza la voz—. Por Kami. Solo cálmate. Déjame hablar.

¡¿Cómo demonios quiere que guarde la calma cuando me da semejante noticia?!

¡Trunks desmayado es de antología!

—Reaccionó hace un rato—dice—, sin embargo, me dijo que quería ir al baño, con ayuda del médico lo ayudamos a pararse, pero… al dar un paso volvió a desmayarse.

—Eso no puede ser—niego sin podérmelo creer—. Por Kami ¡Eso no puede ser! ¿Estás con él ahora?

—No, Pan. Estoy en el pasillo, se lo llevaron para hacerle pruebas. Estoy esperando los resultados.

Por kami.

—Por Kami… Ah…—¡Pero qué imbécil soy! ¿Cómo no lo pensé antes?— ¡Goten. Lleva a Dende, él debe saber!

—Sí. Dende ya está en camino.

—Bien—le digo, hasta que me vuelvo a dar otra bofetada mental—. ¿Y Aren? ¿En dónde está Aren? ¿Está contigo mi hijo, Goten?

—Estaba—dice —. Lo envié con mamá—dice y ya puedo suspirar aliviada. Mi abuelita Milk lo estará cuidando, sin embargo…

—Pan. No te preocupes, yo estaré al pendiente; cualquier cosa que suceda yo…

—Voy para allá. Envíame el lugar—cuelgo el celular y no lo pienso dos veces para salir volando por la ventana.

Acelero la velocidad, a todo lo que da mi capacidad.

—¡Mierda!—siseo deteniéndome a mitad de vuelo—. Mathew.

El hombre vendrá mañana después de sus vacaciones, debo llamarle.

—Dígame, Sra. Son—Contesta, enseguida lo pongo al tanto de la situación—. No se preocupe. Ustedes no caerán con algo tan simple.

—Es por eso, Mathew—replico—. Nosotros…

—Sra. Son—interrumpe—. No subestime al Sr. Briefs. Recuerde nuestra última conversación.

 **FLASHBACK.**

—Mi fiesta sorpresa es adentro, Sra. Son—me dice Mathew parándose a mi lado en el patio trasero.

—Sí. Lo sé, solo…

—¿Me permite decirle algo?

—Claro que sí, adelante—contesto a la expectativa.

—El día de hoy se vio comprometida con el Sr. Xerox—dice, enseguida frunzo el cejo. Yo nunca los he presen…—. Sra. Son. Soy su seguridad—dice cómo si fuese lo más evidente del mundo, y así es—, debo saber cada movimiento de las personas que los rodean.

—Sí—Asiento sintiéndome como una completa tonta.

—Aunque… mi trabajo solo sea una fachada—dice—. Ustedes pueden cuidarse solos. Incluso el pequeño joven Briefs podría.

—Sabes que debemos encajar, esto forma parte de eso—Declaro—, pero, Mathew, tu trabajo es muy valioso para todos nosotros, ya te lo dije alguna vez, eres una de las pocas personas en las que Trunks más confía. De modo que, no eres un simple empleado, tanto Aren, Trunks y yo, te estimamos demasiado, Mathew. Has sido un hombre confiable, respetuoso, y es por eso que todos nosotros te estamos agradecidos.

—Sra. Son—dice de pronto con un deje de melancolía en su voz—. Ya se lo admití en cierta ocasión a Briefs, pero… sí que me asusté cuando descubrí quienes eran ustedes realmente.

—Dime cómo fue.

—No estaba preparado—empieza—, Kami, incluso para mí, eso era demasiado para asimilar—lo entiendo a la perfección. Él era soldado, según sé.

Estoy convencida de que para un hombre como él, no debe haber muchas cosas que le sorprendan. En su época, debió haber vivido y visto todo tipo de desgracias. En resumen, un hombre que ha visto demasiado del mundo. Hasta lo que no debía.

—En aquel entonces…—pausa—, la Srta. Briefs era una niña, tendría 15 o 16 años, ella intentaba pilotear el helicóptero, Briefs le enseñaba a campo abierto.

 _"_ _Pasaré el verano con mi hermano"_

—Sch—sisea de pronto—. Hasta recuerdo con exactitud la matrícula: N450CC—Dice—. Algo salió mal, el helicóptero empezó a dar vueltas; se estrellaría era evidente, temí por la vida de la Srta. Briefs… pero fue entonces cuando lo vi volar hacia allí. Ver cómo Briefs tomaba un helicóptero por la cola, como si se tratara de algo tan simple, no… me dejó sin palabras. Debo admitirle que tuve miedo de él—se confiesa—. Después de aterrizarlo, le reclamó a su hermana el haber equivocado los controles. Poco después se me acercó, me preguntó si estaba bien, que lamentaba que yo hubiese visto aquello, y que comprendería si yo quería dejar mi empleo. Me fui sin decirle nada aquel día. Ya en la noche, mi esposa, sin pretenderlo, me ayudó. Al día siguiente estuve como siempre, muy temprano en su departamento. El resto usted ya lo conoce.

—Mathew…

—Es un hombre muy fuerte de carácter, usted como su exesposa lo conoce mejor que nadie—asiento—, y Briefs vaya que sabe en dónde demostrarlo. En fin, Es el jefe—dice finalmente encogiéndose de hombros.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

—Mathew…—no puedo terminar mi frase.

Desesperación. Eso es lo que siento justo ahora. Saber que todo esto es anormal, que Trunks no debería pasar por esto, me tiene en zozobra.

—Pan. Cálmate. Briefs es muy fuerte, no caerá por esto—dice seguro de sus palabras—, en el peor de los escenarios, como ustedes son seres extraordinarios, estoy seguro de que cualquier cosa milagrosa podría sucederles, créame, Briefs estará bien.

 _"_ _Quiso ir al baño, pero volvió a desmayarse"_

—¿Pan?

—Sí—asiento, esperando que Mathew tenga toda la razón—. Me tengo que ir, Mathew.

—Vaya con cuidado, Sra. Son. Y, dele mis saludos al Sr. Briefs—Cuelgo la llamada y nuevamente emprendo vuelo.

 _"_ _¿Acaso yo no lo recuerdas, Pan? Prometimos ser amigos. Una amiga acepta el regalo de su amigo"_

—Trunks…

 **POV DE GOTEN.**

—¡No reacciona!—escucho que alguien dice en medio del griterío—. ¡Pidan una ambulancia!

—¡No podrá ingresar hay mucha gente fuera!

Trunks. ¿Qué tienes? Despierta. Solo reacciona.

 _"_ _Apenas termine, saldremos de aquí e iremos a comer hasta hartarnos ¿Eso te gustaría, Aren? Podrás pedir lo que sea"_

 _"_ _¡Sí, papi!"_

 _"_ _Entonces espera aquí con tu tío"_

 _"_ _Telmina pronto, papi"_

—Trunks…—Siseo intentando acercarme, pero el circuito de seguridad que se ha formado alrededor de él no me deja.

—¡Atrás, señor!

—¡Es mi hermano!—grito—. ¡Déjenme pasar, tengo que estar con él!

—¡Hágase a un lado!—me grita el grandulón cruzándose de brazos—. ¡Déjelos hacer su trabajo!

—Si no te mueves yo…—me siento tan enfadado que no me importa si termino derribando al tipo—. Hazte a un lado ¡Ahora!

—No puedo, señor. Son órdenes.

—Esta orden te la doy yo ¡Apártate!

—Sr…

—¡Tío! ¡¿Mi papá está bien?!—pregunta Aren a punto de llorar.

Kami. Por estar discutiendo con este tipo, me he olvidado por completo de Aren. Enseguida lo tomo en brazos, a la par que hacen lo mismo con Trunks. Uno de los de seguridad lo carga sobre la espalda mientras los otros abren una vía despejada, colocándose a lados.

A toda carrera el fortachón se lleva a Trunks a la salida mientras yo corro detrás. A las afueras, el congestionamiento es peor, las periodistas se aglomeran tratando de obtener la primicia. El bullicio es increíble, ni siquiera estoy seguro de qué es lo que están preguntando realmente.

—¡¿Cómo está el Sr. Briefs?!

—¡¿Tiene alguna enfermedad que no han querido develar?!

—¡¿Habrá una conferencia de prensa?!

—¡¿Son efectos secundarios de las pruebas que están haciendo para el colonizaje?!

Son algunas de las preguntas que logro escuchar mientras apresurado cubro por completo a Aren con mi leva; mi niño se mueve incómodo debajo de ella, así que coloco mi mano firme sobre su cabeza para inmovilizarlo en su sitio. Es mejor que la prensa no lo vea. Esas lacras del espectáculo hacen fiesta con el dolor ajeno, así sea acosta de un niño, y, de ninguna manera les daré la exclusiva a estos de que vean a mi Aren así.

Que se vayan a tomar por culo.

Abriéndome paso entre la gente logro llegar a la camioneta en donde han depositado a Trunks. Intento subirme pero la organizadora del evento me detiene, cierra las puertas en mis narices y el vehículo emprende marcha.

—Maldita mujer—siseo. Intento llegar a mi auto, pero el congestionamiento vehicular no me lo permite.

Maldita sea. Todos quieren saber a qué hospital irá Trunks.

—Tío ¿En dónde está mi papi?—inquiere Aren debajo de su carpa improvisada.

—Tranquilo, Aren. Llegaremos—afianzo mi brazo por debajo de sus nalgas, y emprendo carrera hacia el hospital.

 **POV DE PAN.**

Mierda. Parece que mientras más empeño le pongo por llegar, más lejos me encuentro.

 _"_ _Estoy en camino al hospital. Aren está conmigo"_

Por Kami. Mi niño. Debo acelerar más, tengo que llegar, tengo que llegar.

" _Llévame a casa"_

—Trunks…

 _"_ _Hm. Toma un taxi"_

 _"_ _No tengo dinero, nunca cargo billetes"_

¿Qué demonios tienes?

" _Se ha desmayado dando una conferencia"_

Él siempre ha gozado de una buena salud, nunca…

 _"_ _Deberías agradecerme, eres una desconsiderada"_

Ni siquiera he caído en cuenta de las lágrimas que ya he derramado. Simplemente, aun no puedo dar crédito a esto. Trunks enfermo. Sch, no puede ser.

 _"_ _Pero qué mala memoria, Pan. Decidimos ser amigos ¿No lo recuerdas?"_

—Trunks…

 _"_ _Tendrás que cortarte el dedo si la rompes"_

Kamisama, por favor que no sea nada grave, por favor, por favor, por favor. Kami, protégelo, que no tenga nada grave, por favor.

Finalmente, una hora después, me encuentro aterrizando en un terreno baldío. Tomo un taxi y por fin logro llegar a la dirección que Goten me ha enviado. A toda carrera ingreso a las instalaciones con dirección al ascensor, pero este se cierra justo en mis narices, así que decido tomar las escaleras.

 _"_ _Piso 10. Habitación 305. Aren está con Gohan. Se lo acaba de llevar"_

Escalón tras escalón asciendo hasta que un letrero con el número de piso me sonríe. Guiándome por el ki de Goten, logro dar con la habitación, tomo la manija y apresurada me adentro.

—Pan.

 _"_ _Pan. Iré a vivir en ciudad del oeste, Bra se ha dado de baja"_

Como si el tiempo se ralentizara, a paso lento me acerco a la camilla en donde Trunks duerme. Sus ojos completamente cerrados y su facie completamente pálida hacen que contenga la respiración.

No es un simple desmayo, si hasta su cejo fruncido de siempre ha desaparecido.

—Pan.

Trunks…

Rápidamente lo inspecciono de cabeza a pies. ¿Qué tienes, Trunks?

—¡Pan!

—Goten… —giro hacia mi tío—, esto no…—niego—, es inverosímil.

No hay palabras para describirlo, es como haber echado abajo a un enorme árbol.

—Pan.

—¿Qué dicen los médicos?—inquiero— ¿Qué es lo que tiene? Goten…

—Aún no me dicen nada—Se me acerca hasta tenerlo enfrente—. Solamente entran, ven los datos de Trunks y ya—dice antes posar sus manos sobre mi rostro y dejar que sus pulgares limpien las lágrimas que han salido nuevamente—. Niñata—me envuelve en brazos—. Todo… —no pude continuar sin que su voz se quiebre—. Habrá una explicación.

—Goten.

—Calmémonos—más que un apoyo para mí, creo que lo dice más por él—. No sabemos que sea, pero tratemos de calmarnos—me suelta mirándome con sus enrojecidos ojos—. Trunks estará bien. Confío en que así sea.

Asiento, giro en torno a Trunks y no puedo evitar tomar su mano pálida, levemente tibia, aprieto mi agarre e intento transmitirle ki, pero Goten me detiene.

—Ya lo intenté—me dice Goten—. Pero aun así no funciona. Y, como no está consciente, no puede comer la semilla.

—¿Has contactado con Dende?

—Lo hice, pero ni siquiera él sabe qué es lo que anda mal en Trunks—me contesta, y no puedo evitar fruncir el cejo.

Por un demonio. ¿Qué clase de Kami tenemos?

—Fue él quien trajo las semillas. Quise dárselas a Trunks cuando se despertó, pero… volvió a desmayarse.

—Goten, esto debe ser grave, Trunks nunca…—niego de lado a lado—. Trunks es muy saludable.

Por Kami, este hombre detesta los malos hábitos.

Sch. Si hasta considera que las bebidas azucaradas son basura, muchas veces me gané una reprimenda de su parte por preferir una de esas a sus jugos de frutas.

—Lo sé—dice—, Por Kami. Ninguno de nosotros nos hemos desmayado si no es después de una batalla. Es por eso que es más raro aún.

—¿En dónde está Bra?—inquiero con medio rostro en su dirección.

—Viene en camino—contesta a secas. Sabe lo que podría pasar si ella me ve aquí. Ya estoy preparada para el escándalo que armará.

Los minutos pasan sin ningún cambio, Trunks continúa en su estado. Goten se coloca enfrente de mí, al otro lado de la cama de Trunks, entre los dos, intentamos transmitirle energía a la vez que él me cuenta los pormenores de las últimas horas. Ya he llamado a Aren, y…

 _"_ _¡Mami! ¡¿Papi está bien?!"_

Mi partió el alma escucharlo llorar. Sin embargo, hice lo que pude para tranquilizarlo.

 _"_ _Mi amor, ya no llores. Yo te cuidaré de papi ¿De acuerdo?"_

—Buenas tardes, con permiso—dice el médico al ingresar a la habitación. Revisa a Trunks brevemente y nos da una respuesta que si bien es un alivio, también nos desconcierta por completo—. Los exámenes no apuntan a que algo ande mal. A decir verdad, su condición de salud es mucho mejor que la de todos nosotros, se los aseguro—nos dice el galeno, sin embargo la misma pregunta se repite en mi mente. Si todo está bien.

¿Entonces por qué continúan los desmayos?

Dos veces en un día no son normales para nadie y menos para alguien como Trunks.

Kami. ¿Qué es lo que tiene? ¿Qué tiene, Trunks?

—…Como conclusión. El paciente solo necesita descansar.

—¿Qué?—se me escapado de la boca. No puedo creer que se trate de algo tan simple.

—Quizá los desmayos se deban al agotamiento físico que el paciente tiene—explica el galeno—. Además, aquí el Sr—se refiere a Goten—, nos ha declarado que hace un par de días el paciente tuvo náuseas y hasta vómitos.

¿Qué? ¿Por qué no me lo dijo?

Retorno a ver a Goten como exigiéndole una explicación para no haberme informado de algo tan importante.

—Creí que Trunks ya te lo había dicho.

—No—niego—. No me lo dijo.

 _"_ _¿Ya vas a dormir, Aren?"_

 _"_ _Sí. Solo espelo a papi?"_

 _"_ _¿En dónde está él?"_

 _"_ _En el baño"_

Maldita sea, Briefs ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

—Eso de por sí ya es una descompensación—continúa el galeno—, pero ahora que vemos los análisis, todo está en orden. Así que yo recomendaría reposo y que el paciente descanse lo suficiente ¿Saben si ha estado durmiendo bien durante las últimas semanas?

—Sí—contesta Goten—. Bueno, las 5 horas que Trunks siempre acostumbra. Sí. Es más—añade—, creo que ha dormido un poco más debido a su hijo.

—¿Lo ven? El malestar podría darse como consecuencia de estrés u agotamiento físico. Su trabajo demanda mucho de él y…

—Eso no puede ser—niego enseguida, interrumpiendo al médico. No creo que se trate de algo tan simple. No lo creo. No—, Trunks lleva 20 años dirigiendo esa empresa y él nunca se había desmayado antes.

—20 años es un largo tiempo, señorita—me dice el médico con una sonrisa compresiva—, entiendo su preocupación, pero ya hemos hecho todos los análisis de rigor y ningún valor está fuera de los rangos establecidos. Está muy sano.

—Dr. Por favor—ruego—, hágaselos de nuevo. No lo sé, quizá en esos salga algo que justo ahora están ignorando, por favor.

—Señorita—dice—, ya se los hicimos. El resultado fue el mismo. Por ello, hemos atribuido que se debe al cansancio. Créanme, hemos visto a muchos pacientes con lo mismo últimamente. Y, para este paciente, esa es la única explicación que le podemos dar. Sin embargo, lo mantendremos hoy y mañana en observación. Ahora con permiso, tengo que retirarme.

Reverenciamos levemente, y el médico sale de la habitación, apenas lo hace, pego una silla al lado de la cama de Trunks y me siento a su lado. Goten sale a contestar una llamada, dejándonos solos.

 _"Atribuimos a que se debe al cansancio"_

No. No puede ser eso, Trunks es alguien muy fuerte. No creo que sea eso.

Retiro un par de sus mechones lilas de su frente e introduzco sus manos debajo de las mantas. Quizá así logre algún cambio en su temperatura.

 _"_ _20 años es mucho tiempo. Estrés, trabajo. Está cansado"_

No lo creo. No. No es eso. Esto es algo más que un simple cansancio. Si lo fuera, Trunks no estaría desmayándose a cada momento. Conociéndolo, quizá no sea una única vez, quizá Trunks no se lo dijo a nadie, y estos episodios ya se han repetido antes.

¡Maldita sea, Briefs! ¡No puedes tener todo bajo control!

—Bra me acaba de llamar—ingresa Goten—. Viene para acá. Pan…

—Lo sé—asiento porque sé en lo que está pensando.

—No sé cómo reaccionará Bra cuando te vea aquí—lo dice en voz alta.

—Incluso si ella intenta sacarme—declaro—, me quedaré.

—De acuerdo—contesta antes de tomar asiento en el sillón al costado de Trunks—. Yo abogaré por ti—dice sonriéndome de medio lado, logrando sacarme una sonrisa.

Un momento de silencio tranquilizador se hace notar, hasta que Goten habla nuevamente.

—Nunca lo había visto así.

—Ni yo—niego de lado a lado—. Jamás. ¿Hace cuánto vino Dende?

—Hace unas… dos horas—dice encogiéndose de hombros y negándose—. No se explica qué es. También dice que todo es normal; sus órganos, todo, están muy bien. Dende no lo sabe —suspira tomándose la cabeza con las dos manos—. Y ahora, con estos médicos…

—Ellos no podrían tratarnos—interrumpo—. Somos diferentes. Ningún médico cualquiera podría revisarnos.

—¿Entonces qué sugieres, Pan?

—Debemos sacarlo de aquí y…

—¿Qué haces aquí?—inquiere Bra apenas ingresa a la habitación—. No tienes nada que hacer. Vete.

—Bra—decido encararla—. No lo haré.

—¿Quieres que llame a seguridad para que te saquen?

—Bra—dice en tono firme Goten—. Ya basta. Ahora quién importa es Trunks.

—Goten.

—Bra—sentencia firme Goten—, me importa una mierda si ustedes se soportan o no. Déjense de niñerías, y decidamos por Trunks. Él es quien importa ahora, después mátense si quieren.

—¡Goten!—Decimos al unísono Bra y yo.

—Nada de: Goten—dice en un tono absoluto de seriedad. Nada en comparación con el Goten de siempre—. Si no pueden estar en una misma habitación y hablar como las personas civilizadas, entonces las dos lárguense. Me ayudarían mucho si lo hicieran. Lo que menos necesito justo ahora es tener que soportar quejas e insultos, bastante tengo con Trunks ¿Entendieron?

Bra y yo solo asentimos con la cabeza.

—Bien. Ahora, niñitas. Decidamos de una buena vez.

—¿Acerca de qué?—inquiere Bra a la par que Goten decide ponerla al tanto de la situación—. Pero… ¿Cómo demonios no saben lo que tiene?

—Según los exámenes él está bien—continúa Goten—. Pero Pan propuso sacarlo de aquí.

—Esa decisión no te pertenece—me sentencia Bra de brazos cruzados—, Trunks se quedará—dice—, hasta que los médicos determinen que es lo que tiene.

—Bra—¿Se puede ser tan estúpidamente terca en esta vida?—. Sé razonable, por favor—le digo—, Tú y yo sabemos que lo que tiene Trunks es mucho más. Nosotros jamás nos hemos enfermado.

—¿Ahora te crees médico, Pan?—replica levantándome una ceja.

—Lo primero que les estoy diciendo, y lo que primero que hacen—se queja Goten golpeando sus muslos con sus palmas—. Niñas, sean buenas.

—No—contesto calmándome después de dar un profundo suspiro—. No lo soy, Bra. Pero sé que esto no es solo cansancio. Tú conoces a tu hermano, sabes cómo es.

—¿Entonces qué propones?

—Bra—me coloco enfrente de ella—, llevémoslo al planeta de Kaiosama. Él sabrá que hacer, para ahora, mi abuelito ya estará al tanto de la situación, no tendrá problemas en llevarlo.

—No—niega Bra de pronto mientras yo reprimo el impulso de rodar los ojos y arrancarme el cabello desde la raíz —. Dijeron que lo tendrían en observación, los doctores podrían…

—Bra—vuelvo a empezar—, Kaiosama podría examinar a Trunks. Estoy segura de que Kaiosama sabrá que le pasa a Trunks.

Poco después Bra firmó la autorización; media hora después, Goten cargó a Trunks sobre su espalda y a toda velocidad volamos al monte Paoz.

 _"_ _Los amigos se ayudan si se necesitan"_

Quién mejor que Goten para representar eso en todo su esplendor. Media hora después aterrizamos en el jardín, mi abuelo ya nos recibe a las afueras.

—Padre, por favor—ruega Bra, arropando a Trunks aún más de lo que ya estaba—. Le pido que…

—Lo sé, Bra—Contesta mi abuelo ahora siendo el quién toma en brazos a Trunks—. No te preocupes. Todo saldrá bien. Ahora, solo puedo llevar a uno más de ustedes—dice.

Mierda. El maldito trato con el dragón.

—Yo iré —declaro al instante a la par que unos muchos pares de ojos me miran—. Yo.

—De acuerdo.

—No. Iré yo—replica Bra—. Es mi deber, Trunks es mi her…—Bra se ve interrumpida por Goten, quien alejándola brevemente de nosotros, parece convencerla. Poco después, Bra ingresa enfadada a la casa, y Goten nos grita que nos demos prisa.

—Pan—dice mi abuelo pidiéndome que coloque mi mano sobre su hombro, acción que enseguida hago. Coloca dos dedos en su frente, y nos teletransportamos.

—¡Oh!—grita sorprendido el dios al vernos allí.

—Hola, Kaiosama.

—Goku.

Rápidamente le explico la situación, reuniendo todo lo que Goten y los doctores me dijeron.

—Kaiosama, por favor—reverencio—. Revíselo.

—De acuerdo—el dios de tono pastel, pide que recostemos a Trunks sobre su cama mientras él ingresa a otra pequeña habitación a por sus instrumentos.

—Tranquila, Pan—aconseja de pronto mi abuelo—. Ya estamos aquí, Kaiosama lo tratará, ya lo verás.

—Sí, abuelito. Sí.

Poco después Kaiosama regresa con unos cuantos megalibros en sus manos, mientras sus ayudantes traen un maletín negro consigo. No pide que desvistamos a Trunks, no tardé nada en hacerlo.

—Ya veo—murmura el dios a medida que usa el estetoscopio sobre el tórax de Trunks—. Sí, tiene que ser eso…—vuelve a murmurar frases que para mí no tienen sentido—. No hay duda. Mm. Sí. Ya he visto esto antes.

—¿Qué pasa, Gran Kaiosama?—inquiero—. ¿Es grave?

Por favor que no lo sea.

—He terminado—dice—. Es DSKT. Desorden súbito de ki tardío—explica, y mi abuelo no puede evitar soltar un: ¡Ah! De alivio.

—Entonces se curará solo—dice mi abuelo, dándome a entender que conoce el desorden.

—Así es Goku, este muchacho ha estado usando su ki de manera imprudente, su energía está descontrolada, y eso provoca los desmayos y también el vómito.

—Pero a mí no me dio nada de eso—niega mi abuelo—. No que yo recuerde.

—¿Cuándo, abuelito?—inquiero. Nunca me lo había contado.

—Ah. Fue cuando apenas eras un bebé, Pan.

—Entiendo. Entonces… Gran Kaiosama ¿Qué pasará ahora?

—Bien, como cada cuerpo es distinto, no puedo prever con certeza cómo reaccionará este muchacho—empieza—. Como su ki está fluctuando justo ahora, su cuerpo trata de asimilar la energía y el poder acumulados. Es por eso que él está así, los síntomas se presentan días después de un sobreesfuerzo.

Kami. Sabía que Trunks había retomado el entrenamiento pero nunca pensé a qué nivel.

—¿Qué síntomas?—inquiero, a la par que el dios me da un serie de ellos.

—Eso es todo, cuídenlo y déjenlo descansar. Si no lo hace, esto puede empeorar—dice el dios—. Estará muy débil los siguientes días, no podrá ni siquiera controlar su ki. Por eso, por lo pronto lo induje a un sueño leve, lo ayudará a descansar, será mejor así. Despertará mañana por la noche. Es para que no se repitan los desmayos, de ese modo, y con los cuidados, se repondrá pronto, ya lo verán.

—Sí—reverencio—. Muchas gracias, Gran Kaiosama.

—De nada. Ahora vístanlo y ya se lo pueden llevar—asiento nuevamente mientras le coloco la camisa. No tardo nada en vestirlo por completo y atarle las agujetas de los zapatos. Mi abuelo lo toma entre los brazos nuevamente y estamos dispuestos a marcharnos cuando la pregunta se me viene a la mente.

—Ah. Disculpe, Gran Kaiosama.

—¿Sí?—dice el dios acomodándose los lentes oscuros sobre el puente de la nariz.

—Ah… Para bajarle la fiebre ¿Simplemente paños de agua simple?—inquiero, ganándome una sonrisa del dios—. O algo en espe…

—Niña, sé que estás preocupada—interrumpe—, pero los síntomas solo durarán mientras el cuerpo del muchacho asuma el nuevo poder que ha estado perfeccionando.

—Kaiosama… pero es que usted dijo que la fiebre podría ser muy alta ¿Cómo haré si eso llegase a suce…

—¡Tienes razón!—me interrumpe como si hubiese recordado algo muy importante—, un cuerpo increíble como el de los saiyajins se debe curar con algo aún más increíble. Ven conmigo, mi niña—dice guiándome hasta uno de los árboles de su planeta—. El árbol Gingko. Símbolo de vida. No hay nada que no alivie —explica.

Toma una de la ramas más frondosas y me la entrega.

—Té, tres veces al día—da indicaciones—, y también la misma infusión en los paños ayudará a que la fiebre descienda. El té cada 8 horas. Puntualmente. Si no lo haces, el tratamiento perderá efectividad y la recuperación tardará más ¿Entendido?

—Sí.

Agradecí nuevamente la bondad del dios, y así, en un parpadeo estuvimos de nuevo en la Tierra. Mi abuela Milk ya tenía preparada una habitación, mi abuelo recostó a Trunks por un tiempo, ya que Bra insistió en que lo lleváramos a C.C.

—Eso nos dijo, Kaiosama—termina mi abuelo de relatarles a todos.

—Padre—dice Bra a medida que mece a Jay en sus brazos—. ¿Solo descansar, es enserio?

No me sorprende en lo absoluto su pregunta. Irónicamente es lo mismo que nos habían dicho en el hospital. Bajo mi vista hacia mi enano, se ha quedado dormido en mis brazos. Mi pobre niño se preocupó mucho por su padre, pego mi mejilla a la de mi Aren y empiezo a menearme de lado a lado.

Mi familia puso el grito en el cielo cuando les dije que no me hospedaría en casa, ya que debía cuidar de Trunks, que debía ir a C.C.

—Pan… hija. No creo que sea una buena idea—dice mi mamá—. Bra no estará muy contenta.

—No me importa—sentencio—. Debo hacerlo.

—Pero hija—empieza mi padre—. Tampoco estoy de acuerdo.

—Papá. Trunks…

—Sí, tienes toda la razón, Pan—dice de pronto mi abuelo a mí defensiva—, escuchen, déjenla ir. Además, Aren querrá estar con su papá.

—Pero Goku…—dice mi asombrada abuela, sin embargo, al final, hasta la misma Bra, de seguro convencida por Goten, acepta. Es así como mi abuelo recostó a Trunks en la parte trasera de la nave, y yo tomé mi lugar en los asientos laterales, con Aren a cuestas.

Bra se sentó en el asiento de piloto, a la par que Goten tomaba a Jay entre sus brazos. No tardamos mucho en despegar. El silencio que se había formado fue interrumpido por la música proveniente del estéreo. De no ser así, creo que habría podido escuchar mi propio palpitar.

—Estamos por llegar—informa Goten con medio rostro en mi dirección, ante lo cual asiento. Él me guiña un ojo y sonríe de manera cómplice.

Sch. El Goten de siempre ha aparecido nuevamente, pero ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

Pongo los ojos en blanco antes de bajar la vista a mi nene entre mis brazos, por alguna razón, no pude evitar dirigir mi vista hacia Trunks y de vuelta a Aren. Lo hice tantas veces que ya perdí la cuenta. El verlos dormidos a ambos me hizo caer en cuenta de muchas cosas que si antes ya tenía algún indicio, ahora lo marcaba con fuego.

Mismos rasgos faciales, distinto color de cabello, pero…

Vaya que el mismo carácter. En conclusión: un par de molleras duras.

—Sch—Siseo.

 _"_ _Es mi niño. Gracias, Pan"_

Kami…

 _"_ _Te quiero más que a nada tonta"_

Trunks.

 _"_ _Lo estás haciendo muy bien, Pan. Pronto nacerá"_

Nuestra vida pudo haber sido tan distinta, Trunks. Tan distinta.

 _"_ _¡Pan! ¡Pan! ¡Ven!"_

 _"_ _¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué tienes?"_

 _"_ _Aren ya dijo mamá"_

 _"_ _¡¿Enserio?! Vaya. Ya era hora. Ya me sentía infravalorada"_

¡Ay, Briefs!… lamentablemente el hubiera solo existe para causar arrepentimiento.

 _"_ _¿Qué es eso, Trunks?"_

 _"_ _Juguetes para el enano"_

Por Kami. Acaso…

 _"_ _Se mi esposa, Pan"_

 _"_ _¿Estás hablando enserio?"_

 _"_ _Como si apostara 10 millones. Quiero que esas mi mujer."_

¿Acaso este fue el plan desde el inicio? ¿Lo fue? ¿Esto es a lo que muchos llaman destino? ¿Es esto?

—Maní… maní…—murmura Aren entre mis brazos y no puedo evitar sonreír.

Como suele suceder casi siempre, si algo le encanta a Aren, hasta sueña con eso, en este caso: Mantequilla de maní.

Mi hermoso niño oji azul.

Deposito un beso en su frente con el cejo fruncido ya predeterminado, y lo acurruco aún más a mí. Aren…

 _"_ _Eres mi niño, Aren. Mi bodoque"_

Corrección, Trunks. Es nuestro pequeño bodoque.

 _"_ _Te lo agradezco, Trunks. Sin ti, esto no hubiese sido posible"_

 _"_ _Trabajo no me costó"_

Todo lo que es Aren, está determinado por él. Así no quiera reconocerlo del todo. Sch. Alguna vez me dijeron que mientras el padre más negara al hijo, este más lo apreciaría y más se parecería a él. Quizá haya algo de verdad en aquello.

Por fin aterrizamos, Goten cargó a Trunks hacia su habitación y lo depositó en la cama, hice lo mismo con Aren en la habitación que según Goten, Trunks había mandado a remodelar para él: Nuestra antigua habitación.

Ahora era más grande de lo que fue jamás, una amplia zona de juegos en la entrada y al fondo una cama en tamaño King, sabe que Aren tiende a rodar por toda la cama. Deslicé el cobertor con motivos infantiles y acurruqué a Aren, dejándolo en calzoncillos. Cuando le quité el pequeño reloj que traía en la mano izquierda y quise dejarlo en el velador, me sorprendió ver un ejemplar del primer libro que escribí: Dentro de tu pecho amante.

Apagué las luces de la habitación, y salí con dirección a la de Trunks. Dentro, Bra ya le había colocado el pijama, una camiseta de cuello en V y un par de pantalones de chándal.

—Listo—anuncia Bra, pasa de mi lado como si yo no existiese y sale dejándome con Trunks. Acerco una silla al lado de su cama, enciendo la televisión de pantalla plasma que se despliega de la pared y aguardo a por algún cambio en Trunks.

Las horas pasan sin nada fuera de lo común, sin embargo, alrededor de las diez de la noche, la fiebre hizo aparición en él, tal y como Kaiosama nos había dicho. Palpé con mi mano su frente a la vez que no dejaba de quejarse.

Apresurada vertí el agua tibia de las hojas enviadas sobre un recipiente, introduje uno de los paños, escurrí el exceso y lo coloqué sobre su sudorosa frente.

—No… no…

Coloqué un par de paños sobre las plantas de sus pies y volví a repetir el proceso hasta que la fiebre bajó. Tomé un termómetro y lo introduje debajo de su axila.

—38.5°—suspiré aliviada. Había descendido. Continué con mi trabajo hasta que el termómetro marcó 37.5°

A pesar de que seguía delirando de tanto y tanto, esto era lo máximo que yo podía hacer por él.

 _"No despertará hasta mañana en la noche"_

En parte me alegraba que hubiese sido así, de ese modo, podía cuidarlo tanto como quisiera. Una hora más tarde, la fiebre de nuevo se manifestó. Escurrí nuevamente los paños y de nuevo a mi labor. Con un paño seco limpié el rastro de las gotas de sudor sobre su frente y lo puse cómodo.

—Mami—de pronto veo a mi hijo parado en el umbral de la puerta. Aun refregándose los ojos. ¿Cuándo ha entrado?

—Aren.

Apresurado, descalzo corre hacia la cama, se sube al colchón para meterse dentro de las sábanas y abrazar a su padre.

—Mi amor, ve a dormir—niega de lado a lado con un puchero en su boca—. Mañana no te querrás despertar, Aren.

—¿Papi está bien?—inquiere mirándome fijamente. Conozco esa mirada. La he visto tantas veces en Trunks que sé lo que significa.

Claramente exclama: La verdad.

—Papá está un poco enfermo, Aren—le digo, frunce el cejo, está preocupado—, pero verás que se recuperará muy pronto—tranquilizo enseguida—. No te preocupes, papá es muy fuerte. Todo saldrá bien. No te preocupes.

Aren capta al instante lo que he dicho. Nuevamente enrolla a su padre con sus brazos hasta que vuelve a quedarse dormido. Los arropo a ambos y decido sentarme en la silla colocada al lado de la cama de Trunks.

 _"_ _Apenas pueda, yo vendré a verte, entonces iremos a acampar nuevamente ¿Te gustaría?"_

—Sch. Par de tontos.

No puedo evitar tomar la mano de Trunks, entrelazar mis dedos con los suyos, y orar, rogar porque pronto se recupere.

 _"_ _Respeto a mi hijo, y te respeto a ti ¿Cómo pudiste pensar que estaría tirándomela?"_

—Trunks. Por favor, recupérate. Por favor.

 _"_ _Has sido un buen niño, Aren. Mi enano. Feliz cumpleaños, te he dejado un regalo"_

Debes recuperarte, Briefs.

Por Aren.

 _"_ _Cuidarás de mamá como si fuera yo ¿De acuerdo?"_

Por mí.

 _"_ _Cuida mucho de nuestro niño, Pan"_

Trunks… Amor…

Recupérate, por favor.

Vuelve a ser mi CEO.


	42. Chapter 42

**INMORAL. SOMBRAS.**

 **CHAPTER 42.**

 **POV DE GOTEN.**

—Bra.

—Ahora no, Goten—pasa de mí antes de adentrarse en las mantas, completamente enfadada.

Me encojo de hombros, decido no darle importancia al berrinche que está armando.

 _"_ _Prometo abogar por ti, Pan"_

Por supuesto que lo haría de nuevo si fuese preciso, estoy ciento por ciento convencido de que hice lo correcto. Si Briefs estuviera consciente, creo que me lo agradecería. Desabotoné mi camisa, mientras escucha a Bra bufar.

Sch. Kami santo, ni yo estoy seguro de cómo es que pude convencerla.

 **FLASHBACK.**

—Bra, ven conmigo—la tomo por los hombros para alejarla del resto—. Tenemos que hablar.

—Goten—sisea—, no pretenderás que deje que se lleva a Trunks.

—Por supuesto que eso es lo que quiero.

—Son Goten ¿Has perdido la puta cordura?—reclama en un tono apenas perceptible para mí—. Eso ni pensarlo. Él es mi hermano, si hay alguien que tiene que ver por él, esa soy yo, no Pan, no nadie más.

—¡Bra!

—No—sentencia mirándome fijamente—. No lo permitiré. De ninguna manera—declara una vez con el cejo fruncido sobre su frente. Decido soltar mi agarre y me coloco enfrente de ella, acariciando su mejilla.

—Me gusta verte enojada, Bra.

—No te juegues ese comodín—dice entendiendo mis pretensiones. Sexo—. Ahora no es el momento.

—No, no lo es, pero…

—Ya basta—me interrumpe—. Hablaremos de eso después, pero ahora, ni siquiera lo pienses, Goten. Pan no irá y es definitivo.

—Bra ¿Acaso no ves que ahora tienes otras responsabilidades por las cuales preocuparte? C.C. necesita a su vicepresidenta.

—Goten.

—Jay necesita a su madre—le digo—, tienes otras prioridades ¿Acaso no lo ves, Bra? Estás jodida y aun así no quieres ayuda extra—intenta replicar un par de vez, sin embargo no lo logra—. Facilítale las cosas a Trunks, a todos nosotros, deja que Pan sea la que vaya.

—Goten—niega de lado, sin embargo se ve interrumpida por el incremento de energía de nuestro niño.

—¿Ves a lo que me refiero? Ahora no estás sola, Bra. Tienes a Jay, a C.C. Déjate ayudar, mujer.

—Sch—sisea mirando en otra dirección, para finalmente contestarme—. Si algo malo le llega a pasar a mi hermano, será tu culpa, Goten.

Amenaza alejándose de mí antes de ingresar a casa. Tan pronto como tengo la confirmación, les digo a mi papá y a Pan que se marchen.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

Sonrío de medio, retorno a ver a Bra, acostada de lado en la cama, con la mirada fija en algún elemento interesante justo ahora, su brazo derecho soportando el peso de su cabeza y el otro por fuera del cobertor.

Termino de desvestirme, hasta quedarme únicamente con los calzoncillos sobre las caderas. Me introduzco en la cama, y lentamente intento traerla hacia mí, sorpresivamente, ella se deja hacer, y solo entonces veo el por qué. Un par de lágrimas ruedan, y el hipeo no se hace esperar.

—Tranquila, nena—consuelo frotando su espalda—. Trunks ya está bien.

—Temí perderlo—dice de manera melancólica—, Goten… me asusté mucho, no supe que hacer. Trunks…. me muero si algo le llega a pasar.

¡Ay, mi dulce, niña!

—Lo sé, nena. Todos lo hicimos.

Dejo un reguero de besos sobre su rostro, consolando, disculpando su actitud, sus enojos, sus rabietas, entendiendo su enojo. Su desesperación.

—Ya nena, él estará bien.

 _"_ _Yo lo cuidaré"_

Está en buenas manos, Pan está con él.

 **POV DE PAN.**

Las horas pasan y un par de veces más la fiebre hace presencia. Así amaneció, dando exactamente las 5: 45 a.m. Con termo en mano bajé a la cocina para hervir más agua para los paños.

—¿Qué tal va Trunks?—inquiere Goten caminando a mi lado, hemos coincidido en el pasillo.

—La fiebre se ha vuelto a presentar—informo—. Pero, menos mal ya no ha vuelto a delirar.

Ingresamos en la cocina, coloqué el traste con agua sobre la estufa y aguardé a por el agua.

—Vete a descansar—me dice Goten con un pedazo de pastel en su boca.

—¿No es demasiado temprano?—inquiero burlesca por lo desesperado y hambriento que parece.

—Nunca es demasiado temprano para un saiyajin si de comida se trata.

Pongo los ojos en blanco, negando de lado a lado.

—Además… necesito recargar energías—dice con una sonrisa de medio lado. Que mí pervertida mente me juzgue después, pero juraría que eso tiene el nombre de Bra por donde se vea—. Ayer fue un día de esos que hacen que tu corazón pretenda salir por tu boca.

Sí, definitivamente, yo he malinterpretado todo, maldita mente pervertida la mía. Maldigo por eso a Briefs.

—Ni me lo digas—le digo antes de verter las hojas en el interior del traste—Por Kami, no me quiero ni imaginar el hambre tan voraz que tendrá Trunks apenas se despierte.

—Vaya. Tanto mimo y cuidado es raro en estos días—dice de pronto Goten en un tono burlesco, levanto la vista y él solo sonríe de medio lado.

—No diga tonterías, Goten—niego enseguida apagando la estufa—. Solo estoy pagando una deuda.

—Sí, lo que digas—continúa, ganándose un puño de mi parte en su hombro—. Kami. Deja la agresividad. Yo solo estoy diciendo lo que veo.

—Hm—bufo antes de dirigirme nuevamente a la habitación. Dentro Aren ya se encuentra despierto y noto que intenta hacerlo con su padre. Me pregunta preocupado porque según él ya lleva tiempo y no ha logrado nada, así que enseguida lo pongo al tanto de la situación.

—Papi despertará en la noche, Aren.

—¿Y no tiene hamble?—inquiere mi pequeño niño con sus ojos abiertos de par en par, completamente sorprendido.

Comida, tenía que ser mi pequeño saiyajin. Inocente niño.

—Yo sí tengo hamble, mami.

—¿Ah, sí?—jugueteo con él a medida que Aren asiente enérgicamente—. Bien, entonces, deja descansar a papi y vamos a preparar el desayuno.

Una hora después estábamos de vuelta en la habitación, como Aren no paraba de saltar en la cama, lo envíe a jugar en el patio, en dónde de seguro sería vigilado por mi abuelita Milk, quien había llegado muy temprano en la mañana tan solo para cuidar de Jay. En fin, Bra y Goten habían ido a C.C.

—Pelo cuando papi despielte…

—Sí—asiento comprendiendo lo que quiere decir—. Yo le aviso, joven Briefs.

Sonriente, Aren salió corriendo, gritando y dando brincos por el balcón mientras yo solo atiné a sonreír y a poner los ojos en blanco. Retorné mi vista hacia Trunks y noté que ya era hora de mudarlo de ropa, la que vestía estaba humedecida por el sudor, así que tomé una nueva muda de ropa del armario y empecé a vestir a Trunks.

Las horas pasaron con las mismas novedades de la madrugada; la temperatura de Trunks alterada, bajaba y subía cada tanto. Llegó la hora del almuerzo y fue cuando agradecí que mi abuela estuviese presente. Colocamos al pequeño Jay en su coche con un chupón en sus manos mientras Aren saltaba y hacía todo tipo de monerías para él.

—Pan. La salsa de soja—ordena mi abuela mientras se desliza con suma habilidad por la cocina.

—Podrías ser una excelente cocinera en jefe, abuela—Alago ante lo que ella sonríe colocando su brazo detrás de su nuca, como suele hacerlo mi abuelo.

—He tenido que cocinar para saiyajins toda mi vida—dice—, es normal que esto me resulte demasiado fácil.

—Sí—añado—, además, quizá tengamos que cocinar un poco más, de seguro Trunks se levantará con un hambre de los mil demonios.

—Eso ni dudarlo. Es saiyajin—afirma fritando los aros de cebolla en la sartén. Tararea entretenida una canción mientras cocina y no puedo evitar trasladarme a los años en los cuales era una niña pequeña y cada que podía, por no decir todos los días, escapaba de casa para ir con abuelito Goku. Nunca en su casa faltaba algo de comer, siempre había comida en la estufa o congelada en la nevera.

 _"_ _¡Yo no soy tú, abuela!"_

—Lo siento—le digo, ella retorna a verme, sin comprender por qué lo he dicho, disimuladamente retorna a ver el traste de arroz, piensa que quizá lo quemé. Hm. Ofendería a mis ancestros de hacerlo.

—¿A qué te refieres, Pan?—inquiere mi abuela, aseverando que todos los alimentos se están cocinando muy bien.

—A lo que te dije hace tiempo, no debí… Abuela…—pauso brevemente—, te amo, y, sería un honor el ser como tú, quizá de haberlo hecho yo…

—Olvídalo—sentencia—. Contrario a lo que cualquier persona podría pensar, no guardo rencor, eso solo sirve para pudrir el corazón.

—Abuela…

—Ahora preocúpate por que el guisado de las ancas quede delicioso, sino, me verás realmente enojada—sentencia con cucharón en mi dirección. Asiento levemente y de vuelta a mi labor.

—¡Mami. Esto está muy lico!

—¿Quieres más, mi niño?—inquiere mi abuela colocando otra porción de carne en el plato de mi hijo—. Kami santo, como pasa el tiempo—murmura feliz—, ya tengo un bisnieto y al mismo tiempo tengo un lindo nietecito ¿No es así, Jay? El niño de mi Goten—dice feliz mientras lo menea en sus brazos. Todos, incluso el pequeño Jay, quién disfrutaba de la leche que su madre le había dejado, comimos hasta hartarnos.

La tarde avanzó con rapidez y en tres horas más Trunks por fin despertaría. Me acerqué a su cama y acomodé mejor las almohadas que soportaban su peso, así como también decidí ponerlo de lado sobre el colchón.

—Creo que esta no es la habitación correcta—murmuran a mis espaldas. Sorprendida, pues sé quién es, detengo mi labor y retorno a verla.

—¡Ann!

—Pan—me saluda ella con su elegancia de siempre. Ingresa hasta quedarse a centímetros de Trunks —. Briefs no luce como Briefs—sonríe de medio lado—, pero según me ha dicho tu abuela, está mejor.

—Sí. Se está recuperando favorablemente—añado—. Ah… ¿Quieres comer o beber algo?

—Una taza de chocolate caliente, por favor, porque este clima…—dice enfocándose en el día tan lluvioso—, y así me cuentas qué es lo que sucedió.

Cerré las cortinas por completo para crear un ambiente de oscuridad, puse a Trunks cómodo en su sitio, y entonces sí bajamos a la cocina.

—…Y ahora solo resta esperar, Ann.

—Así que fue eso—contesta dejando la taza sobre el portavasos—. Te llamé al celular, no contestaste. Intenté a tu casa pero un hombre me dijo que no estabas, ni sabes lo que tuve que batallar con él para que al final me dijera que estabas aquí.

—Mathew—le digo—. Es el jefe de seguridad de Trunks.

—Ya veo. Dejemos ese tema—dice antes de darle un sorbo a su taza—. ¿Y?—inquiere con una ceja levantada en mi dirección.

—¿Qué, Ann?

—¿Qué hay con Briefs?—en tono de complicidad, se me acerca, mientras sus ojos se entrecierran un poco.

—Nada—respondo—, simplemente…

 _"_ _Los amigos se ayudan entre sí"_

—Estoy pagando una deuda.

—No—Declara segura—. No estás haciendo eso.

—Ann.

—Tanta dedicación por su bienestar no es ni de cerca agradecimiento en pago a un favor, esto, mujer, esto es verdadera preocupación.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—¿Sabes por qué te convencí de que salieras con tu abogado?—inquiere y yo asiento.

—Dijiste que era hora de salir de la rutina—respondo.

—Sí, pero no era eso precisamente lo que yo quería—dice y no puedo evitar fruncir el cejo.

—¿Entonces?

—Dime ¿Honestamente te divertiste con él?

—Ah…

 _"_ _Lamento no estar en el mejor ánimo el día de hoy"_

—No—contesto.

—Y sabes por qué ¿No es así? Han pasado ya 4 años—empieza—, pudiste haber empezado una relación con ese hombre o con cualquier otro, sin embargo, no lo has hecho. Ya admite que es por Briefs—dice mirándome fijamente como si estuviera segura de sus palabras—. Lo amas.

—Ann—bajo la mirada y colocando mis dedos entrelazados debajo de mi mentón. Asiento.

—Por eso te convencí de que accedieras a esa cita—dice—, si te llegaba a interesar, posiblemente no te vería como ahora—intento replicar sin embargo no me deja—, preocupada y con una ojeras que te llegan hasta el cuello—bromea y ambas nos reímos a todo pulmón—. Entonces ¿Ustedes dos regresarán?—pregunta desde ya segura de la respuesta que daré—. Dime, nena.

—No—niego—, no puedo regresar… —Admito—, y es que…

—Pan. Lo amas—me sentencia—, si no lo hicieras. Sch. Le habrías pagado a alguien y te hubieses ido hacía tiempo.

—Aunque así sea—replico—, no puedo hacerle eso a Trunks, Ann. Yo… no tengo derecho.

—¿Por qué no, eh?—he logrado hacerla enfadar—. Que te quede claro una cosa, Pan. No eres la peor persona del mundo. Muchas parejas pasan por lo mismo, te sorprendería la frecuencia con la cual sucede, pero ¿Sabes qué? Ellos se perdonan, vuelven, y son felices juntos ¿Por qué tú no podrías, eh?

—Es que… tú no sabes todo lo que pasó aquella vez, Ann. Yo… destruí a Trunks.

 **FLASHBACK.**

Kami. Trunks no llega, ya son las tres de la mañana y no ha puesto un pie en casa. Sentí que Goten estaba con él en su oficina, así que supuse que estarían compartiendo tiempo a solas, sin embargo, hace tiempo Goten ya se marchó y Trunks no regresa. Doy nuevamente un par de vueltas en la cama, miro al techo y después al reloj, y no puedo dejar de preocuparme. A las 4 a.m ya no lo soporté y apresurada me meto en el armario y me mudo de pijama a un conjunto deportivo. Coloco la capucha sobre mi cabeza y vuelo con dirección a la sede de C.C. Sé que está allí, lo siento en su oficina y es allí a dónde me encamino. Ingreso a la oficina y lo encuentro desplomado sobre su escritorio.

—Trunks—apresurada corro hacia él—. Trunks—intento despertarlo sin embargo no reacciona y veo el porqué, seis botellas vacías de ron lucen tendidas en el piso.

Cuando retorno a ver a Trunks, nuestras miradas se encuentran ¿A qué momento ha despertado?

—Trunks. Vámonos a casa—intento tomarlo del brazo para llevarlo a cuestas porque dudo mucho que en el estado en el que está pueda siquiera ponerse en pie—, Vamos, arriba, arriba.

Intento levantarlo pero él no está ayudando.

—Déjame—dice en su tono de ebriedad alejándome de él—. Vete.

—No te dejaré—declaro firme—, vamos a casa.

—¡No!—pretende pararse pero falla estrepitosamente, cayendo de bruces al piso.

—¡Ah, Trunks!—enseguida me arrodillo, lo tomo de los hombros e intento nuevamente enderezarlo, pero me aparta—. Trunks. Nos vamos ahora, necesitas descansar.

—Lárgate.

—No lo haré sin ti.

—¡Que te vayas!

—Trunks…

—Vete—vuelve a ordenar, pero esta vez se ha parado de su lugar y apenas sí logra mantenerse de pie—. No… yo no te necesito.

—¡No lo haré!—me planto firme enfrente de él— ¡Tú vienes conmigo! —sentencio—, si no es así, yo no me voy.

—Lárgate—sisea—, y… me importa… una mierda a dónde vayas.

—¡Trunks!

—¡Que te vayas!—me empuja por la espalda, pretendiendo sacarme de su oficina. Me planto firme en mi sitio, negándome a salir, me cruzo de brazos y le doy cara.

—No. Sin ti no me voy—declaro—, es más, nos vamos en este momento.

Intento tomarlo del antebrazo, pero en un agresivo movimiento él me vuele a apartar, así que decido que ya es suficiente.

—Bien—me doy por vencida—. Me voy, quédate y emborráchate, intoxícate si quieres—le digo sacada de quicio. Detesto este vicio en Trunks, en especial porque él pierde totalmente el control. Él lo sabe y aun así lo sigue haciendo.

Sch. Y lo que es peor, creí que ya estábamos bien.

Meto mis manos en los bolsillos de mi chaqueta, giro sobre mis talones y pretendo salir. No hay caso que trate de hacerlo entrar en razón en su estado, podría decir cualquier cosa.

—De todos…—pausa Trunks a mis espaldas, lo que me obliga a detenerme a mitad de camino.

—¿Qué?

—De todos… me… lo habría podido esperar… pero… ¿De ti?—se inquiere así mismo señalándome—. ¡¿De ti?! ¡¿De mí mujer?!

—Trunks.

—¡Nunca!—dice arrinconándome a la pared—. Tú…—pausa. Intento dialogar con él, sin embargo no me deja, me toma por la mano, colocándola sobre mi cabeza—. Tú… Pan… Eres… la peor decepción que he tenido.

—Lo sé—bajo la vista tragándome el nudo en mi garganta—. No tienes que decírmelo, yo lo sé.

—Sch. El mundo entero… escúchame—sisea mientras un par de lágrimas también recorren sus mejillas—¡El mundo entero bien se me podía ir a la mierda!—dice—, ¿Pero tú? ¿Mi esposa? ¿No decías amarme, eh? ¿Nunca lo hiciste, cierto?

—Ya déjame en paz—apenas logro murmurar, intento alejarlo de mí, pero aprieta su agarre, logrando inmovilizarme. Sin embargo, al final, he terminado apartándolo de mí—. Me voy, ven a casa por tus propios medios.

—Sch—Se ríe, y no entiendo el porqué.

—Necesitas dormir—camino nuevamente hacia él para llevarlo al sillón, pero se muestra agresivo—. A dormir, Trunks.

—¿Sabes qué, Pan?—inquiere—. Ojalá… nunca te hubiese conocido. Sí—sentencia—. Con Mai esto… no habría pasado.

¿Qué mierda dijo?

Solo atino a empuñar mis manos a cada lado de mi cuerpo y aguardar a por lo que tenga que decir ¿Pretende desahogarse, sincerarse? Bien, escucharé todo lo que tenga que decir.

—Sch… así hubiese sido para criar a un bastardo… hubiese sido mucho mejor que todo esto.

—Ya—asiento mordiéndome los labios—. Trunks. Mejor descansa, estás tan ebrio que…

—Maldigo… el día en que me casé contigo—Dice seguro de sus palabras—, ojalá nunca lo hubiese hecho ¡Maldito ese día!¡¿Qué mierda estaba pensando?!

Asiento nuevamente antes de verlo desplomarse sobre el piso, finalmente ha perdido la conciencia por la embriaguez. Me acerco a su cuerpo, lo tomo por los antebrazos y cargo sobre mi espalda al hombre de metro setenta y siete de altura. La diferencia de veinte centímetros se siente enseguida, sin embargo, sus brazos a cada lado de mi cuello, me permiten estabilizarlo y con él a cuestas volé hacia casa.

Aterricé en el segundo piso y acosté a Trunks sobre la cama, con sus brazos y piernas extendidos por toda la superficie.

 _"_ _Con Mai no habría pasado esto"_

Sé que no, ella es demasiado para cualquiera, Trunks.

 _"_ _Así hubiese sido para criar a un bastardo… hubiese sido mucho mejor"_

Quizá tengas toda la razón, ella pudo haber hecho las cosas mejor que yo.

Ya sin poder soportarlo, lloré amargamente, me senté sobre el colchón, con las piernas recogidas y pegadas al pecho y solté a llanto. Miles de recuerdos pasaron por mi cabeza, pero en especial los últimos acontecimientos.

 _"_ _¡Maldigo el día en que me casé contigo!"_

No pude evitar que me doliera la cabeza. Lloré hasta que amaneció, de seguro Trunks despertaría en cualquier momento, no quise que me viera en este estado, así que me encaminé al baño, me di una ducha y solo entonces salí. En la habitación, Trunks seguía profundamente dormido, de vez en cuando se movía incómodo en su sitio. Me apresuré a mudarme de ropa mientras continuaba pensando en los últimos acontecimientos, menos mal la cabeza ya no me dolía y ya no tenía ni energías para llorar. Respiré profundamente, me vestí y salí de nuevo a la habitación.

 _"_ _¡Maldito sea el día!"_

Levanté mi vista del suelo, lo miré por breves momentos antes de sonreír con ironía.

—Sch—¿Eres más infeliz que yo? ¿No es así, Trunks?

El resto de la semana me mantuve distante, pensaba en las múltiples cosas que nos habían pasado. Kami, el matrimonio es tan difícil, realmente es imposible llegar a conocer al ciento por ciento a una persona.

Al inicio de la siguiente semana contemplé mis posibilidades. ¿Qué podría pasar si me iba? Para el ritmo que van las cosas, solo puedo pensar que esto empeorará. Un par de días después, luego de que termináramos de intimar, me quedé mirando al techo sin ánimo siquiera de cubrir mi desnudez. Estaba demasiado cansada para siquiera hacer el más mínimo movimiento, más que esfuerzo físico, era un desgano agobiante a nivel emocional. No podía evitar recordar al pie de la letra cada palabra que Trunks me había dicho, sin bien es cierto, él consideraba que esa era su verdad, y no recordaba nada al día siguiente, como siempre suele sucederle, lo cierto es que si alguna esperanza aún aguardaba yo, él terminó por destruirla.

Esto ya no tiene solución ¿Verdad?

—¿Pero qué haces? Cúbrete—dice Trunks ya enfundado en su traje ¿Cuánto ha pasado? Enseguida hago lo que él pide, se despide diciéndome que llegará tarde, me da un beso en los labios antes de irse y apenas cruza la puerta, me acuesto nuevamente en la cama. Pasé un par de horas así, hasta que la respuesta a todos los jodidos problemas que tanto Trunks y yo teníamos, apareció. Me vestí y llamé a un abogado, amigo de confianza de mi difunto abuelo, le pedí explicaciones y detalles sobre un divorcio, ante lo cual él llenó mi avidez de conocimiento. Después de la llamada me senté en el sofá, sin ánimo alguno, todo de mí se sentía tan pesado que consideré realmente ir a la habitación y dormir, dormir y dormir. Sin embargo no podía, Trunks llegaría en la noche y de seguro se extrañaría de mi actitud.

 _"_ _Ah… lo siento tanto, Trunks. Iré por una toalla para que te limpies. Por Kami, qué distraída"_

 _"_ _No es nada, ya déjalo"_

Probablemente si sigo con el divorcio, perderé mi camino, pero… es una solución factible ahora, ninguno de los dos está bien, y Trunks lo está pasando mal por mí culpa.

 _"_ _¿Un helado, dices, Pan?"_

 _"_ _Sí. En compensación por tu camisa. Lo lamento tanto"_

Nuestra relación fue buena en otros tiempos, pero ya no más. Trunks no es feliz, no está en paz, puedo sentirlo. La está pasando mal. Él lo sabe y aun así me ha permitido quedarme a su lado. Sin embargo, ya no más. No quiero que se quede con recuerdos tristes.

 _"_ _¿Aceptas ser mi esposa?"_

Es el único en mi corazón, pero ya no más. Si no puedo amarlo, entonces… ya no lo forzaré a permanecer conmigo. Ya no tiene caso, solo le arruinaré la vida si él sigue con su maldito vicio.

Con paso firme me encaminé nuevamente a mi dormitorio para tomar mi celular y ordenar a mi abogado que empezara el trámite. Una hora después estaba sentada en el comedor con la comida lista, si estos iban a ser mis últimos días con él, me aseguraría de que fueran especiales. Esa noche llegó a casa, y en los días posteriores, me comporté más amable y atenta que de costumbre. Una noche en especial, Trunks lucía muy entusiasmado, me contó sobre el contrato que había cerrado aquel día. Lucía muy orgulloso de sí mismo, no pude evitar tomarle la mano y besar sus nudillos mientras él seguía hablando emocionado de su famoso negocio.

Poco después le dije que quería dormir con él, asintió, y, como hacía tiempo, en verdad disfruté del sexo. Para ser una despedida, estuvo bastante bien. Entregué todo lo mejor de mí en este encuentro así que me sentía más que satisfecha.

" _Los papeles ya están listos. Solo resta firmarlos"_

Me di la vuelta y Trunks ya estaba completamente dormido. Había tenido un gran día.

Me acerqué a su rostro y le robé un beso.

—Prepotente—me burlé. No tendría manera de escucharme, estaba demasiado profundo. Acaricié sus hombros y finalmente su cuello.

Trunks… fue bueno conocerte.

No encuentro otra forma de protegerte. Créeme que lo pensé mucho, pero finalmente, esto es lo único que puedo hacer por ti. Estoy segura de que estaremos mucho mejor si cada uno toma su propio camino. Sí. Algún día… Trunks… cuando el tiempo pase, quizá podamos mirarnos de nuevo y quizá tener una charla, pero eso solo se logrará cuando tengamos paz. Es más, a partir de ahora, ya no habrán recuerdos tristes.

Es hora de olvidar los malos momentos, en especial porque mis momentos felices contigo son muchos.

—Aun no es tarde para ti, Trunks—murmuro extendiendo mis manos hacia su mentón—. Aún puedes.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

—Lo siento—le digo—, pero es algo que no puedo contarte, son cosas muy privadas—bajo la vista—, apenas sí lo recuerdo yo—miento, de todas maneras solo nos pertenece a ambos.

—Tranquila, siempre te lo he dicho, si quieres compartirlo conmigo, adelante. Si no, no hay problema, al fin y al cabo es tu vida.

—Gracias por comprenderlo, Ann.

—De nada, ahora, a limpiar esas lágrimas—dice extendiéndome un pañuelo—, esto no es un velorio.

Asiento y enseguida me seco el rostro.

 _"_ _¡Desearía nunca haberme casado contigo!"_

—Nadie debería… —empiezo después de un suspiro y de una melancólica sonrisa—, pasar por eso.

—Es la vida, Pan—declara firme Ann con el cejo fruncido—, esto no es una historia de cuentos de hadas, los finales de "felices para siempre" no existen.

—Y yo lo sé, con certeza, Ann. Yo lo sé, pero a algo cercano se puede acceder.

—Los seres humanos estamos diseñados para dar guerra, al menos algunos—dice en un tono reflexivo, mismo que no le toma mucho tiempo para reemplazarlo por uno de confesión—, sabes muy bien que Briefs y yo ni siquiera nos soportamos, si cruzamos una o dos palabras es por ti y por Aren.

—Sch—siseo negando de lado a lado. Lo último dicho por Ann es una verdad evidente.

—Escucha, Pan. Sabes muy bien que no tengo padres, ni hermanos, ni hijos. Tú y Aren son la única familia que tengo—me dice con una sonrisa melancólica—. Estuve… casada alguna vez, no fue su culpa—se encoje de hombros a manera de disculpa—. La maternidad y la estabilidad, nunca fueron para mí. Soy una mujer salvaje y egoísta.

—No, Ann. Para nada lo eres.

—Hm—niega—, mi matrimonio no fue nada más que un puerto para mí, al contrario de ti, Pan. Creo que por eso somos tan buenas amigas. Y es por eso que quiero verte feliz, y, aunque ni tú ni yo queramos aceptarlo, Briefs es…

—No puedo.

—Pan, piénsalo bien.

—Tú no lo viste aquel día, Ann. Él no era el Trunks de siempre—apenas sonrío—, yo lo arruiné todo, y ya no le puedo seguir haciendo eso a Trunks. Lo arruiné, él lo pasó mal por mi culpa y no lo merecía. Ahora mantenemos una buena relación por nuestro hijo, y, por el bien de todos, así tendrá que seguir siendo.

—Patético—dice—. Te diré algo que solo quedará entre nosotros, nunca se lo menciones a Briefs, por favor. Podría engrandecerse, y vaya que lo detesto lo suficiente para no darle ese gusto.

—¿Qué dirás, Ann?

—Briefs es… como un filete de primera calidad—dice—, Así. Filete superior. Si no lo cuidas y lo dejas esta vez más, cualquier otra chica vendrá y te lo arrebatará ¿Eso quieres?

—Si así es feliz—me encojo de hombros—, aprenderé a vivir con ello. Sé que podré.

—Han pasado cuatro años, cuatro años—aclara—. ¿No tienes algún deseo, Pan? Sch. La puritana Son Pan.

Meneo de lado a lado, hasta que ella insiste en sacarme la respuesta a esa pregunta.

—Sí—admito finalmente.

—Ya sabía yo que no eras de hielo—dice.

—Pero ya no tiene caso—niego. Conversamos un poco más hasta que Ann tuvo que marcharse, apenas lo hizo, me encaminé a la habitación de Trunks y volví a usar el termómetro, este ya marcaba un rango estable. Lo que significaba que estaba mejorando, su cuerpo empezaba a acostumbrarse a su nuevo poder.

" _Briefs es un filete de primera calidad"_

Nadie lo dudaría. Retiré un par de almohadas de su cabeza, sin embargo, necesariamente tuve que pegar mi rostro al suyo.

Sus párpados completamente sellados al igual que sus labios, me provocaron.

 _"_ _Dime si no lo disfrutaste, Pan"_

Por supuesto que lo hice, aquella noche soñé que él entraba a mi habitación y me tomaba a su manera. Desperté completamente sofocada aquel día.

Ya no pude resistir más la tentación y terminé besándolo, de todas maneras, nadie sabría de esto excepto yo, Briefs estaba inconsciente y nadie estaba observándonos, de modo que, este será un recuerdo que solo yo tendré.

Saboree sus labios un buen tiempo, cuando me hube saciado, lo volví a acomodar sobre sus almohadas y me senté a esperar, siendo las 6 p.m. Briefs no tardaría en despertar.

—Mm—por fin, después de lo que parece una eternidad para mí, Trunks empieza a moverse incómodo—. Mm…

—Trunks.

Sus párpados empiezan a abrirse lentamente; apresurada me acerco a su cama.

—Trunks—él abre y cierra los párpados como tratando de acoplarse a la luz.

—¿Pan?—inquiere parpadeando.

—¡Trunks!—ya no lo resistí más y me lancé a abrazarlo.

—Ah.

—Eres un tonto—reclamo—, hiciste que me asustara demasiado.

—Ah… —uno de sus brazos me abraza y por fin puedo soltar un suspiro de completo alivio.

—Si quieres morir, te juro que yo mismo te mato.

—Lo… lamento—dice con su voz entrecortada—, cof… cof… agua, por favor—enseguida me apresuro a brindársela mientras me aseguro de tomar el tiempo exacto.

—G-gracias.

—De nada—le digo. Vuelvo a colocar el vaso en su sitio y decido llamar a Aren. Él no tarda en arribar y apenas ve a su padre sentado en la cama, vuela hacia él para abrazarlo.

—¡Papi!

—Enano—corresponde al abrazo, así que decido que mientras ellos platican, yo traeré la comida de Trunks, quince minutos después estaba de regreso con un carrito de comida a la orden.

—Tienes que recuperarte—le digo colocando los platillos exquisitos que mi abuela y yo habíamos preparado—. Kaiosama dijo que debes descansar—aconsejo.

—Sí. Ah… Aren déjame a solas con tu mamá—dice, y mi hijo, obediente a su padre, obedece cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

—Bien, antes de comer, debes beber este té que…

—Pan—interrumpe—. Te agradezco, pero debes irte a casa.

¿Qué?

—No debes estar aquí.

—Trunks…

—Yo no necesito tu lástima, Pan.

¿Lástima, dijo?

—¿Eso crees?—inquiero dejando la taza con la infusión sobre el velador.

—Si no fuese así, no estarías aquí—replica mirándome fijamente.

¿En dónde quedó lo de amigos?

—Tienes razón—añado—, solo estoy pagando una deuda contigo. Así que…—continúo colocando los platos sobre la bandeja para cama—. Mientras más pronto termines de comer, más rápido me iré.

—Pan…

—El té cada 8 horas, por una semana—le digo—. Así que… buen apetito, Trunks.


	43. Chapter 43

**INMORAL. SOMBRAS.**

 **CHAPTER 43.**

 **POV DE ETHAN.**

 _"_ _La Sra. Son se encuentra de viaje"_

 _"_ _¿A dónde fue?"_

 _"_ _No puedo decirle, Sr. Xerox"_

—Ethan—curiosamente la misma responsable de mis distracciones, logra sacarme de mis cavilaciones—. Necesito que hables con el Sr. Rojas.

—Sí—asiento antes de enfocar mí vista por completo en la mujer sentada en uno de mis sillones, enfrente de mí, con el portátil sobre sus muslos, cejo fruncido en su frente y sus tobillos cruzados.

El color natural de su cabello ha vuelto, y debo decir que el negro noche le queda exquisitamente mejor.

 _"_ _Lo siento, no estoy en mi mejor humor estos días, Ethan"_

Qué más daba, el hecho es que ella había accedido por fin. Y, para mí eso es un comienzo. A comparación con la penúltima vez que le había invitado en esa heladería.

 _"_ _¿Podría acompañarlos, Pan? Es decir, a Aren, a ti y… al tipo serio."_

 _"_ _Ah… Lo siento, Ethan. Pero solo es para los tres. Nos veremos el lunes en tu despacho"_

Nunca olvidaré la mirada desconcertada que me dio cuando mi pedido para ellos fue dado por la mesera. Kami, vale todo en este mundo.

 _"_ _Extraño mucho a Aren"_

Por supuesto que sé que lo hacía, pero… nena, ya no estarás más triste. Tú pequeñín ya está aquí contigo, lo sé porque ahora sonríes de esa manera tan espectacular que me hace enloquecer. Tu facie de hace unos días ha desaparecido por completo. Los hoyuelos en tus mejillas no pueden ocultar tu felicidad si de tu hijo se trata.

 _"_ _Sr. Etlan, buenas taldes"_

Ese niño tiene tu misma naturaleza, tú misma esencia, así que es imposible no amarlo, no apreciarlo de la misma manera en la que lo hago contigo. Es parte de ti, nena.

 _"_ _¿Quién eles?"_

Lo conozco desde pequeñito, desde que aprendió a caminar técnicamente. Lo he visto crecer a tu lado. Soy testigo de tu dedicación hacia él, del amor que le profesas, de esa conexión tan especial que tienen. Y, aun cuando no quiera admitirlo, suelo sonreír cuando veo las niñerías que haces para Aren. Lo amas mucho, eso que nadie lo dude.

Ahora que lo sopeso, de cierto modo, creo que lo envidio un poco. Sch. Qué tontería, envidiar a un pequeñín por la atención de su madre.

 _"_ _Siento haber faltado a la cita con la Sra. Ackenfort, pero algo surgió, tuve que viajar a ciudad del oeste"_

 _"_ _¿Pero estás bien? ¿Algo le sucedió a Aren?"_

 _"_ _Aren está bien, ha vuelto conmigo"_

Te ofrezco una bebida, un vaso de agua es lo que me pides, te lo doy, y no puedo dejar de pensar en la última conversación con mi madre…

 **FLASHBACK.**

—¡Hijo! ¡Vaya sorpresa! ¡¿No es así?!—dice mi alegre madre mientras la envuelvo en mis brazos. Apenas sí me ha llamado, diciéndome que la recoja en el aeropuerto, a toda carrera bajé las escaleras sin embargo apenas abrí la puerta la encontré parada allí fuera. Pasamos a la sala, después de una comida, la instalé en su habitación.

Las clases habían terminado en el instituto en dónde ella dictaba clases de Álgebra y ahora había decido pasar su verano conmigo, no podía estar más agradecido con ella. Muchas de las veces le propuse lo mismo, rogué tantas y ella no había accedido, sin embargo ahora me daba la sorpresa.

—Tocas el piano como solía hacerlo tu hermana—me dice sentándose a mi lado.

Me acompaña en un par de canciones antes de posar su mano sobre la mía, el silencio se instala brevemente, ninguno de los dos decide comenzar; mi madre recarga su cabeza sobre mi hombro, acaricia mi mano y me cuenta a detalle lo que ha hecho en el último trimestre.

—…Mande a arreglé la fachada de la casa.

—Me alegra, mamá.

—Sí—me dice antes de recargarme por completo sobre su regazo—. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué tienes para decirme?

—Nada nuevo.

—¿Ah, sí?

—¿Crees que te mentiría? A ti nunca, mamá—niego enseguida.

—No creo que me estés mintiendo, Ethy—dice acariciando mi cabello—. Sino que simplemente me estás ocultando algo que ignoro. Eso no es mentirme.

—¿Mamá?

—¿Quién es ella?—inquiere de pronto mirándome fijamente con sus negros ojos que tanto me recuerdan a los de Pan—. Si logra sacarte sonrisas cómo estas, en verdad que te debe interesar mucho.

Ni yo mismo fui consciente en qué momento sonreí.

—No es nadie, mamá.

 _"_ _Lo siento, no soy una buena compañía justo ahora"_

—Ahora sí que me estás mintiendo—me jala suavemente del cabello cómo cuando niño—, prometiste nunca mentirme, Ethy.

 _"_ _¡¿Quién es usted?! ¡Váyase y déjenos en paz!"_

 _"_ _¡No lo haré! ¡Tengo derecho de estar aquí!"_

 _"_ _¡Señorita, por favor! ¡Déjenos velar en paz a mi esposo! ¡Váyase!"_

Tomo la mano de mi madre en la mía para besar sus nudillos.

—Por supuesto que no te mentiría —replico.

 _"_ _¡No me iré, yo lo amaba y al menos… me despediré de él!"_

—Eres todo lo que tengo, mamá. Te soy honesto.

—¿Entonces la mantendrás oculta de mí, Ethy?

—No—niego enseguida.

—Vamos, Ethy, ya te di entrada —intenta nuevamente hacerme hablar—. Repite después de mí…

—No soy un crío, mamá.

—¿Ah, no? ¿Entonces no tendrás problemas en decirlo?—Replica de forma astuta ante lo cual me ha logrado sacar una sonrisa—. Vamos, tan solo repite mis palabras: Mamá, estoy enamorado de una chica, pero…

—Pero… no es una chica—admito al fin. Mi madre gira en torno a mí completamente divertida.

—¡Vaya qué sorpresa! ¡¿Será de un chico?!

—Ah… ¡Mamá! Claro que no—sentencio firme mientras ella solo sonríe y me mira de manera comprensiva.

—No es una chica—dice—, no es un chico ¿Entonces de qué estás enamorado?

Después de lo que parece ser un largo periodo y un profundo suspiro, decido nombrarla.

—De Son Pan.

—¡Oh, lo supe desde hace tiempo!

—¿Cómo, mamá?

—Porque la ves con esa mirada de enamoramiento—dice, ahora el sorprendido soy yo—. Ahora dime ¿Qué te preocupa?

—Mamá…

—¿Te preocupa que ella sea mayor que tú?—niego enseguida—. ¿El hecho de que sea divorciada? ¿Qué tenga un hijo? ¿El niño es un impedimento para ti? ¿Eso es lo que te preocupa?

—No. Nada de eso me preocupa, solo que…

—Entonces ¿Por qué aún no has dado el siguiente paso?

—Agh—bramo exasperado—. Ni siquiera yo sé por qué estoy enamorado de ella. Es muy tonta—admito—, en todo este tiempo juntos aún no se ha dado cuenta de mis intenciones. No entiendo por qué estoy enamorado de ella.

—Vaya, nunca escuché una descripción más romántica que esa—se burla mi madre sin ocultar su risa.

—Mamá.

—Ethan, hijo. Te conozco lo suficiente para saber que estás enamorado. Solo la vi una vez—dice—, ahora entiendo que de cierto modo ella ha influido en ti. Ya no eres tan egocéntrico, abogado Xerox.

—Sch—siseo poniéndole los ojos en blanco.

—Esto es lo que realmente me preocupa—me señala—, eres muy inteligente, demasiado para tu propio bien, Ethy. Y, una persona así, como tú, ve las niñerías de mala manera, no disfruta plenamente de ellas. Disfrutan teniendo todo el control de todo. No disfrutan ser felices, por eso necesitan a alguien como Son Pan, alguien que los pueda hacer sentir tontos de vez en cuando.

—Es la primera vez que escucho que ser inteligente es una desventaja, mamá.

—¿Te digo algo?—inquiere antes de pausar, creo que está buscado las palabras correctas—. La felicidad se halla oculta en la estupidez, es por eso que ahora estás tan confundido, esto no es de racionalizar, no es un problema de álgebra, Ethan. Esto… es de que tú admitas si la quieres o no. Eso es todo.

Sopeso por un par de momentos lo dicho por mi mamá, ante de sonreír y asentir.

—¡Tienes razón!—le digo—. Siempre analizo todo meticulosamente, incluyéndola a ella, pero en realidad… me siento feliz… ¡Sí, me siento feliz! Quiero estar con ella—encaro a mi mama—. ¡Mamá! Quiero estar con Pan. Si sigo pensando, creo que ella huirá de mí ¿No es así?

—Sí, Ethy—admite—. Hijo… Creo que hasta yo me estoy enamorando de ti.

—¡Mamá!

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**.

Como pocas veces en mi vida, dudé contarle a mi madre, he de admitir. Sin embargo, aquella relajante charla con ella fue revitalizadora.

 _"_ _Buenas tardes, soy Son Pan"_

 _"_ _Un gusto, Ethan Xerox"_

No sé lo que sea. Jamás he creído en el destino, lo que sí es que nos encontramos el uno al otro. Pan me da comodidad, hasta ahora considero que enamorarme de ella no es un error, es mi prioridad justo ahora. Muero por declararla orgullosamente mía. Sé que ha pasado por tiempos difíciles y es por eso que quiero mantenerla cerca de mí todo cuanto pueda.

 _"_ _Con ella no, pero conmigo sí, Sr. Xerox."_

Briefs…

Necesito superar a su exesposo, no sé si ella ya lo ha hecho, pero lo intentaré.

 _"_ _No fue la culpa de Trunks, Ethan. Quien falló allí fui yo"_

En todos mis años siguiendo casos de divorcio, nunca había escuchado que alguien admita abiertamente que se equivocó, aunque, estoy seguro, por experiencia deduzco que ambos fallaron allí. Bajo mi vista por breves momentos antes de levantarla y dirigirla hacia ella.

Aunque aún no me quieras, quiero que te quedes a mi lado, al menos como hasta ahora. Aun así, Son Pan. Quédate a mi lado.

Hacía tiempo dije que no sentí nada, sin embargo ahora lo veo tan claro que no hay duda alguna. Aunque para ella, supongo que solo seré una estación de parada, no me interesa, sé que esa situación se puede revertir ¿Cuántas veces yo no desafié a muchos y sin embargo salí invicto?

Pan. Te quiero conmigo.

—Listo—dice—, firmaré los documentos y te los puedes llevar —hizo lo que dijo, pero al momento de entregarme los documentos la tomé de la mano, asustada levantó la vista hacia mí.

—Me encantas—por fin se lo digo—, solo quería que lo supieras.

 **POV DE PAN.**

Vierto la mezcla de pancakes en la sartén mientras mi niño sentado en mi frente las devora como si no hubiese un mañana. A la par, la estación de radio coloca mi canción favorita, y no puedo evitar tararearla y corear de tanto y tanto. Ensimismada en mi labor, continúo con la preparación de mis alimentos. Sin embargo, no puedo evitar sonreír al recordar la inesperada llegada de mí ahora inquilino.

 **FLASHBACK.**

—¡Ya voy! ¡Ya voy!—Kami sagrado.

El timbre no ha parado de sonar desde hace unos minutos.

Sch. No son ni siquiera las siete de la mañana. De seguro debe ser alguien muy desconsiderado para timbrar de ese modo. Ni siquiera he podido terminar de bañarme. Juro que si no es importante, mataré a ese alguien.

Corro escaleras abajo mientras quién sea que esté timbrando no deja de insistir.

—Demonios—siseo porque un poco de espuma se me ha adentrado en el ojo, soportando la horrible sensación de ardor, abro la puerta, y solo sé que poco después caigo de espaldas estrepitosamente.

—Al fin—dice completamente inmóvil sobre mí—. ¡Como tardas, mujer!

—¿Trunks?—es lo único que mi cabeza al parecer puede formular en este preciso momento—Ah…

—¿Quieres que nos quedemos todo el día en el piso?—inquiere antes de toser brevemente. Apresurada toco su frente, solo para constatar que está ardiendo en fiebre. Vuelve a toser y eso es suficiente para hacerme reaccionar.

—¿Eres tonto acaso?—me incorporo como me es posible para ayudarlo a sentarse en el piso—. Sabes cuál es tu estado—reclamo a medida que lo inspecciono por completo—. No debes sobresforzarte ¿Cómo demonios se te ocurre venir voland…?

—Vine en avión—dice tosiendo levemente—. Ya no me regañes. Me estallará la cabeza—se queja tomándosela—. ¿Sabías que tienes una voz muy irritante?

—Sch. Como sea. Vamos, date prisa—enseguida lo tomo por las axilas y lo hago recostarse en el sillón de la sala. Me apresuro a desvestirle y a quitarle los zapatos.

¡Idiota! ¡Idiota! ¿Cómo se le ocurre venir en tal estado?

—Tengo frío, Pan—me permito transmitirle mi ki para ayudarlo, y, parece funcionar. Poco tiempo después dice sentirse mejor, pero palpo su frente y la fiebre aún continúa—. Mucho frío.

—Por favor, Trunks—empiezo—. Dime que trajiste las hojas de Gingko, por favor—Tamaño de irresponsabilidad sería si no las trajera consigo. Y no creo que Trunks sea tan…

—S-sí. Están en mi maleta—dice a la par que mis ojos intentan dar con ella, sin embargo, la encuentro en el pórtico. Abro enseguida y encuentro un contenedor repleto de ellas.

—No te muevas de allí—le ordeno—, ya regreso.

A toda carrera encendí la estufa, y en el agua hirviendo, vertí las hojas. La infusión tomó un color amarillento, con aquello dentro de un termo, corrí nuevamente hacia la sala, en donde encontré a Aren en pijama junto a Trunks.

—¡Papi llegó! ¡Ya llegó, mami!—dice emocionado mi pequeño— ¡Papi, llegó!

—Sí—sonrío apenas—. Ah… Aren. Papá está enfermo, no lo molestes ¿De acuerdo?

—¿Puedo hacer algo?

—Ah…—¿Qué oficio le doy?— ¿Te importaría llevar esto por mí?—muestro el termo, apresurado Aren lo toma mientras yo intento hacer que Trunks se recargue en mí.

—¿A dónde, mami?

Con Trunks apoyado en mí, subimos a la habitación de huéspedes, lo coloqué sobre la cama mientras Aren se afanaba en cubrir a su papá. Poco después, ambos nos encontrábamos atendiendo a Trunks.

Técnicamente Aren se desvivía por él.

—Bien, regreso en un momento, iré a cambiar el ag…

—¡Yo lo hago, mami!—me detiene a mitad de camino con tanta insistencia que tuve que cederle mi labor. Me senté en el sillón al otro lado de la habitación mientras lo esperaba.

—Lamento llegar sin avisar—dice Trunks desde su lugar—. Pero no pensaba desaprovechar la oferta.

—¿Cuál oferta? No creo haberte dado alguna, o al menos no recuerdo haber ofertado mi casa como área de enfermería.

—Vamos, no seas tan cruel conmigo, Pan—dice cruzando sus brazos detrás de su cabeza—. Lo hiciste cuando te preocupaste por mí. Ahora no te quejes, y dame algo de beber, tengo mucha sed.

¡Oh! ¡Es cierto!

—¿Hace cuánto tomaste el medicamento?—inquiero, él responde que hace 7 horas, así que eso me sirve para calcular las siguientes dosis y agendarlas en mi celular.

—¡Toma, mami!—dice mi niño con la jarra entre sus manos— ¿Estoy ayudando?

—Sí, gracias, amor—contesto antes de volverme a enfocar en bajarle la fiebre a Trunks, coloco los paños sobre su frente y aguardo en medio de las niñerías de Aren. Un par de veces, tanto Trunks como yo no pudimos evitar reírnos al ver a Aren correr de lado a lado para botar el agua usada.

—Cuidado se quema, Briefs—bromeó Trunks, a la par que yo ponía los ojos en blanco. Si supiera que más de uno nos referimos a él.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

—Mami, más hot cakes—pide mi niño, y me apresuro a sacarlas del sartén para servírselas.

Menos mal no se han quemado.

En la armoniosa compañía de mi niño, degusto mis alimentos, sin embargo nuestra paz no dura mucho tiempo.

—¡Pan! ¡Pan! ¡Pan!—Lo escucho gritar desde el piso superior.

—Por kami—me recargo en la isla de la cocina mientras cierro mis párpados para evitar poner los ojos en blanco—. No tan temprano, por favor, no.

—Papi está gritando otla vez—dice Aren completamente divertido en su sitio—. ¡Mami! ¡Papi está gritando otla vez!—exige.

Claro, como a él no le han hecho la vida imposible esta última semana.

 _"_ _Quiero café"_

 _"_ _Quiero que llenes mi tina"_

 _"_ _Quiero un par de hamburguesas"_

 _"_ _Quiero que talles mi espalda"_

 _"_ _Me duele la cabeza, consigue ibuprofeno"_

Creo que si pide alguna tontería más, voy a gritar.

—¡Pan! ¡Pan!—continúa gritando desde el piso superior, y no puedo hacer otra cosa que rechinar mis dientes— ¡Pan!

—Agh. ¿Qué quiere ahora?—decido que no quiero hacerle caso, al menos deseo, por una vez en esta semana desde que él está aquí, degustar mis alimentos en completa tranquilidad.

Misma que no me dura mucho.

—¡Hey! Te estoy llamando desde hace rato—reclama ingresando a la cocina—. ¿Por qué no me contestas?

—Estoy ocupada ¿No ves?—replico antes de beberme un buen trago de café.

—Yo te necesito ahora—dice—. Hola, mi enano—ese par se saluda a su manera.

Decido ignorarlos, porque en verdad es demasiado temprano para que Trunks me saque de quicio.

—Pan. Quiero darme una ducha—Dice robándose un par de mi hot cakes—. Y la quiero ahora.

—El baño está en tu habitación ¿Qué tengo que ver yo en eso?

—Que debes colocar la temperatura correcta, Pan. Recuerda, mientras menos me cuides, más tiempo permaneceré aquí.

—Trunks—es oficial. Me acaba de colmar—. Lo hice anoche, y viste cuál era el número exacto, así que ya déjame en paz, por el amor de Kami.

Cualquiera en mi posición entendería mi fastidio. No he dormido bien en todos estos días. A decir verdad, tengo que estar atenta cada 8 horas para darle el té a Trunks y como si eso no fuera suficiente, he tenido que aguantar sus caprichos.

Como la otra noche que me envío a mitad de la madrugada por ibuprofeno. Según él, le dolía la cabeza, y ya que estaba en el centro de la ciudad, aprovechó para pedirme comida rápida.

—Cuando me recupere, me iré—dice firme—, lo juro. Pero ahora tienes que cuidarme. Te comprometiste a ello.

—No, no tengo por qué hacerlo. Ahora, tienes dos manos y todos tus dedos completos, así que hazlo por ti mismo, y a mí, déjame en paz. Por favor.

—Sch—Sisea— ¿Ahora por qué estás tan molesta?—replica mirándome divertido. En un momento dado me toma por las mejillas, apretando ambas, logrando que haga un puchero—. No te enojes, Pan.

—Ya déjame—Lo aparto de mí mientras me masajeo las mejillas—. Eres muy grosero conmigo, Trunks. Déjame en paz al menos en domingo, por favor.

—Hm. Ni que te molestara tanto, Pan. No entiendo el por qué estás tan molesta.

—¿Cómo que por qué?—replico enfadada—. Me despertaste a las dos de la mañana para preparar tu tina ¿Crees que es poco? No conseguí dormir después de eso. Y llevo 6 horas despierta, en domingo, gracias a ti. Salud por eso, Briefs.

—Tenía fiebre—Se encoje de hombros excusándose—. No es mi culpa.

—Sch. ¿Sabes qué, Trunks?—me levanto de mi asiento para encararlo, a tan solo centímetros de su rostro, le miro a los ojos—. Yo ya no te veo tan grave. Es más, creo que hasta ya estás bien.

—¿Qué dices, mujer? A veces me mareo. Si eso no es estar grave, entonces en verdad no sé qué sea—dice encogiéndose de hombros—. Estoy enfermo, Pan. Se un poco más considerada conmigo.

—Yo sí sé que es—replico mirándole fijamente.

—Dime. Escucho.

—Son las ganas de fastidiarme, Trunks.

—¿Qué? Yo no hago eso—se finge inocente—. Solo que necesito que alguien me cuide, es todo.

Me permito respirar profundamente, quiero negarle lo que pida, pero… al igual que siempre, él consigue chantajearme, así sea acosta de Aren.

Le mira de una manera cariñosa que logra ganarse a mi niño, y juntos, son capaces de convencerme de lo que sea. Como en esta ocasión, en la que tengo que llenar la tina de Trunks una vez más para que el hombre se dé uno de sus baños.

—Kami. Pero esta es la última vez. Trunks—le señalo—. La última vez.

—Esencia de menta, por favor. Y, trae otra esponja, la última me hace daño.

—¿Algo más?—pregunto sarcástica; baja sus ojos brevemente hacia Aren y de nuevo, de vuelta a mí.

—Te lo diré después.

—Hm—me acomodo la bata sobre el cuerpo y enseguida camino a la habitación superior. Espero a llenar la tina, en medio de una sonrisa maquiavélica.

—Te equivocas conmigo, Briefs. No soy tu empleada. Ya verás.

 **POV DE BRA.**

 _"_ _Él perdió a mucha gente que amó, al contrario de mí… a pesar de todo, mi familia me apoya, aman a mi hijo y eso es lo que más les agradezco. Pero con Trunks es muy diferente, Ann. Él, perdió todo por mi culpa"_

 **FLASHBACK.**

—Bien, me voy—Anuncio tomando mi bolsa y dirigiéndome al ascensor para ir a casa.

A cada piso que desciendo, no puedo evitar sentirme más ansiosa que de costumbre. Y tiene una razón de ser. Lamentablemente, para mí puta suerte, esa mujer seguirá en mi casa.

¡Diablos! Como la detesto.

 _"_ _Yo cuidaré de Trunks"_

Maldita entrometida. Nadie le está pidiendo que lo haga, me enfada que pretenda hacerse la buena samaritana. Sch. A todos podrá engañar con esa faceta tan caritativa que demostró, pero a mí no, a mí no me engaña la perra esa. A las afueras, mi chofer ya espera por mí, me adentro en el asiento trasero y, aunque quiero con urgencia ver a mi pequeño Jay, lo cierto es deseo que quizá Tom tome la ruta más larga. Una dualidad tan controvertida si alguien leyera mi mente, pero es que no quiero encontrarme con esa puta, pero no tendré otra opción. Obligatoriamente, Milk estará allí, con ella, con mí Jay. No quiero encontrármela, así que ocultaré mi ki.

Minutos después, tal y como lo había previsto, no tardé nada en llegar a C.C. Me adentré en mi casa, pero al pasar por la cocina no pude evitar sentir la despreciable y asquerosa presencia de Pan en compañía de alguien más.

Kami sabe que he intentado olvidar o al menos calmar el rencor que le tengo, pero no he podido. Es mi forma de ser, negarme a aceptarlo sería cometer suicidio, y el rencor por ella no ha menguando ni siquiera un poco. La detesto por ser quién es, por lo que nos hizo, porque está justamente aquí, porque pretende ser todo lo que no es.

Con seguridad sé que no sabe de mi presencia, así que decido pasar de largo, sin embargo una frase dicha por la acompañante de Pan, me hace detenerme en seco.

—Trunks no es ningún santo—dice—, que no venga a hacerse la víctima ahora.

¿Qué?

Casi por inercia me he quedado pegada a la pared, tratando de hacer el menor ruido que me es posible.

—Te diré qué—sentencia la mujer que no conozco alzando la voz—. Las cochinadas que te hizo Trunks ¿En dónde quedan, eh? ¿Quién le reclamó algo cuando él te fue infiel, eh? ¿Quién le ha reclamado eso a él, eh?

—Ann…

—Pasé por un divorcio—dice—, y no fue nada fácil. Por eso sé lo que te diré. Él siempre te puso en segundo lugar, no le importó haber querido irse con esa mujer, a los dos años, Pan. A los dos años—Aclara y solo puedo bajar la vista.

 _"_ _Trunks no es ningún santo"_

Es lo mismo que había dicho papá, es la segunda vez que lo escucho, y de dos diferentes personas. Por Kami. Acaso Trunks ¿No es quien yo pensé?

—A él no le importabas lo suficiente, Pan. Ahora recién está comprendiendo lo que realmente significa el matrimonio. Ahora realmente te extraña, ahora realmente te valora. Y es que hay que reconocer que Briefs es inteligente, se ha dado cuenta de que no encontrará a otra Son Pan que esté a su lado y que siga siendo cariñosa y divertida a pesar del humor de perros que solía cargarse y el desinterés por su matrimonio.

Por Kami.

¿Qué es todo esto?

Con todo lo que esa mujer acaba de decir… ¿Acaso solo estoy viendo una esfera de la realidad?

 _"_ _Pan cuida de Aren, y eso Trunks lo sabe, por eso no emprende acciones legales"_

—Pan. Fue el amor que le tenías lo que lo volvió un hombre tan seguro de sí mismo, tan atractivo, el hombre que tenía la vida perfecta, lo que cualquiera envidiaría ¿Por qué crees que a pesar de ya no estar contigo no buscó a esa mujer en estos 4 años, eh?

¿A quién se refiere? ¿A Mai?

—Ella se casó, Ann.

—No es por eso, Pan. Es porque comprendió que esa mujer no valía la pena, ella no eres tú, tendrá sus fortalezas pero no eres tú, ella no estaría dispuesta a estar allí cuando las cosas se complicaran ¿Qué de valiente tiene estar allí cuando las cosas son un campo de rosas, eh? ¿Qué de amor tiene soportarlo solamente en sus mejores días? Nada. Te diré esto, si él apostaba todo por esa historia de amor—dice con sarcasmo—, habría perdido. Sch. Era una historia tan noble y grande —dice de manera burlona—. Quizá se gustaron, quizá se atrajeron, pero ¿Amor? Eso no era amor, fue deseo, nada más que eso. El amor, Pan. Es lo que ustedes fueron formando en todos estos años de estar juntos, esto es amor. Compáralo con la arcilla que necesitó tiempo para ser moldeada y horneada, solo después de eso se vuelve porcelana fina, y solo entonces es que puede ser amor. Lo de Trunks, y, consecuentemente lo tuyo, fue deseo, simple y vano deseo. Nada más. Tú lo querías mucho, lo apoyabas en todo lo que podías, siempre estuviste allí con él ¿Y cómo te pagó? Te iba a dejar, sin importarle nada, sin importar tus sentimientos, sin importar que estabas mal por lo de tu abuelo. No le importó nada, Pan. Sch. Ahora estoy segura de que el Karma existe, porque de no ser así, no explico esta serie de eventos que pasaron.

—Pero eso no justifica nada, Ann. Él perdió a mucha gente que amó, al contrario de mí… a pesar de todo, mi familia me apoya, aman a mi hijo y eso es lo que más les agradezco. Pero con Trunks es muy diferente. Él, perdió todo por mi culpa.

—Pagó sus mierdas, Pan. Así como tú pagaste por las tuyas. Confórmate con eso.

—Nunca dejaré de culparme por Yunny. Creo que mi niña…

—Ya basta. Olvida todo, y enfócate en lo que harás a partir de ahora.

—No puedo volver, Ann—dice de pronto Pan, de pronto me doy cuenta de que he derramado un par de lágrimas—. No puedo hacerle más daño, él encontrará a alguien más. Estoy segura.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

Kami, realmente solo dos pueden saber qué es lo que realmente pasa en una relación. Nadie más.

 _"_ _¿Estás saliendo con ese abogaducho de NY?"_

 _"_ _Su nombre es Ethan"_

Y es irónico cómo aprendes una lección de la persona menos esperada.

 **FLASHBACK.**

—La prensa dice que sales con un abogaducho de NY—le digo a medida que ella detiene su paso a mis espaldas.

—Hm ¿Te crees todo lo que lees, Bra? No pensé que fueras tan infantil.

—Responde, Pan—decido encararla. Ella también decide hacerlo, nos acercamos lo suficiente hasta que solamente el termo que lleva en sus manos es lo que logra separarnos.

—Su nombre es Ethan Xerox, y no—replica con el cejo fruncido sobre su frente—. No lo hago.

—¿Entonces por qué lo defiendes, eh? No lo harías si no estuvieras saliendo con él.

—Bra… lo hago porque ninguna de nosotros sabe a ciencia cierta el esfuerzo por el cual pasó para lograr ser lo que es. Así que no te voy a permitir que le digas abogaducho, simplemente reconoce el esfuerzo de otra persona. No hay ningún interés romántico en mi defensa, solamente es el valor que una persona que no conoces se merece. Buenas noches.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

Aquella noche… sé con seguridad de que Pan me habló con la verdad.

Kami. He vociferado todo cuanto he querido, he reclamado tanto que en verdad ahora hasta eso ha perdido todo sentido en mí.

¿De qué me quejo si de cierto modo yo inicié todo esto? ¿De qué me quejo si quizá por mi culpa ellos están juntos?

Fui yo quien llevó a Pan a NY, fui yo quien la condujo a casa de mi hermano, si se acercaron, yo soy tan responsable de aquello, tanto como ellos.

 **FLASHBACK.**

—Bra. No debiste.

—¿Hacer qué?—le replico a mi hermano—. Conocemos a Pan desde hace mucho ¿Por qué estás tan molesto? Solo le dije que se podía quedar un par de días. De todas maneras, no te molestará.

—No me refiero a eso, y lo sabes muy bien.

—¿Entonces de qué?—finjo hacerme la desentendida, pero mi hermano me frunce el cejo y sé de quién está hablando, de Wladeck.

—Si ese tipo te quiere, entonces que vaya a casa y se presente ante papá.

—Sabes que eso no es…

—¿Por qué no? ¿Él no quiere?—Pregunta sentado en frente de mí—. Lo obligaré si es necesario, lo golpearé si él no responde como un hombre.

—No es eso, Trunks—reclamo poniéndole los ojos en blanco—. Solo que… no es nada serio.

—Bra—dice en tono de regaño, me encojo de hombros apenas sí sonriéndole.

—Es complicado, Trunks—afirmo a la par que él se coloca detrás de mí y me abraza como cuando era niña.

—Lo que digas, no saldrá de estas cuatro paredes.

—Trunks… ni siquiera se lo he dicho a Pan, pero… no estoy segura con Wladeck.

—Ya llevan 2 años juntos ¿No es así?

—Sí, pero… escucha, te diré la verdad—enfoco mis ojos en él a la vez que le pido que prometa no poner el grito en el cielo por lo que diré—. El sexo es bueno, creo—bajo la vista un tanto avergonzada por mi propia confesión, a pesar de que Trunks casi mató a Wladeck cuando descubrió que me había ido a la cabaña de él y no a la playa como se lo había dicho, todavía me daba algo de pena confesarla esto. Si algo no puede negarme es que me trata como si fuera una niña pequeña todavía.

—Me gusta pero…

—¿No lo amas, no es así?—inquiero y asiento enseguida.

—No creo que sea al nivel que merece el presentárselo a papá y a mamá—Respondo—. Aunque él… incluso me ha propuesto casarnos.

—¿Qué dices?

—Por supuesto que he dicho que no—contesto antes de que a mi hermano se le detenga el corazón—. No lo amo a ese nivel. Es más, creo que terminaré con él.

Después de un par de palabras y consejos de su parte, Trunks me reclama nuevamente haberme atrevido a detener a Pan cuando quiso irse.

¿Qué más podía hacer yo?

Yo la traje, es mi responsabilidad moral el estar con ella. Trunks no puede pretender que le diga que se vaya a dónde sea cuando yo fui la que la persuadió.

—¿Ni siquiera pedirás disculpas, Bra? Te estás tomando atribuciones que no te corresponden, niña. Ella quería irse, debiste dejarla, y listo.

—Trunks—intento acercarme por la espalda, pero él decide encararme—. Vamos. No estés tan molesto, no es para tanto.

—¿Ah, no? ¿Por qué está aquí en primer lugar?—inquiere aflojándose la corbata y descargando su peso en el sillón. Totalmente fastidiado.

 _"_ _No se lo digas a nadie. Aunque dudo que les sorprenda"_

—Agh. Está bien, te lo diré—retorno a sentarme en mi sitio, para ser técnicamente acribillada por la mirada furiosa de mi hermano—. Lo de la editorial es cierto, firmará un contrato, pero… no es lo único por lo que está aquí.

—¿Y?

—Trunks… quise traer a Pan para animarla un poco. Terminó con su novio hace unos días y…

—¡¿Novio?!—Kami. Creo que he lanzado una noticia bomba justo ahora.

—S-sí—asiento divertida por la reacción de Trunks. Vamos ¿Por qué sorprenderse tanto?—. No conozco las razones específicas para aquello, pero sí sé que Pan estaba algo deprimida por eso.

—Yo la veo muy normal.

—Trunks… de eso pasaron ya dos semanas. Es normal.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

De cierto modo, he de admitir que yo llegué a unirlos. Poco o nada sabía yo que en esas dos semanas, se entenderían tan bien. Mismo que comprobé poco después cuando los vi compartiendo un par de copas. Había llegado de nuevo tarde, eran alrededor de las dos de la mañana y me extrañó el ver las luces de la sala encendidas a esa hora. Ingresé a mi habitación, me mudé al pijama y alboroté un poco mi cabello, como si me acabara de despertar. Escaleras abajo, en la sala, no logré dar ni con Trunks ni con Pan, no tardé mucho en hallarlos, en especial por las risas de Pan. Lentamente me acerqué al estudio, la puerta estaba media abierta, y logré visualizarlos.

 **FLASHBACK.**

—…No… no lo recuerdo—apenas dice Pan en un lamentable estado de embriaguez, mismo que me hace querer reír a todo pulmón—…. Yo… yo solo… creí que… sería una buena idea… lo siento, Trunks.

—Fue la peor vergüenza que pasé—dice mi hermano de manera natural. Al parecer el alcohol no lo ha afectado—. Kami. Tener que vestirme de mujer.

¿Qué? ¿Vestirse de mujer?

—Sin tu ayuda… no hubiésemos podido saber que se trataba de un monstruo sísmico, Trunks— ¿Monstruo dijo Pan?—… además… ayudamos a muchas personas… imagínate… tener que ser esposa de ese asqueroso… hm. Prefiero morir.

—O quizá él diría eso—replica mi hermano, y si tan solo estuviera lo suficientemente ebrio como para creer que en verdad estaba en mi habitación, ingresaría justo ahora.

—Sch—sisea Pan tambaleándose de lado a lado, en un acto de arco reflejo intento adentrarme y sostenerla. Temo su estrepitosa caída.

Demonios, Trunks. ¿Por qué la has invitado a beber? Los dos sabemos que Pan no acostumbra beber.

—¿Ah, sí?—inquiere Pan levantando la botella en sus manos—. Sr. Briefs—intenta hacer una reverencia, sin embargo, Trunks alcanza a tomarla por los hombros antes de que caiga—… yo sé que… no seré… la mujer más bonita del mundo… ni… tampoco la más inteligente… yo… no tengo… eso de gracia que… tanto llama la atención. No soy… dulce… ni tampoco una top model ¡Pero!—señala—, creo que… soy valiente… me encantan las batallas… la lucha… y… eso compensa en algo el que no sea atractiva.

—Yo nunca dije que no fueras atractiva—replica de pronto mi hermano—. Nunca lo dije, Pan.

—¿Ah… no?

—No. Si dije que él preferiría morir, fue porque… no creo que habría soportado a la niñata Son Pan de antes.

—¿Eh?

—Sin embargo, Pan. Ahora eres alguien… verdaderamente intrigante.

—Lo dices porque… estoy ebria. No me engañas.

—No. Lo digo porque es la verdad.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

Recuerdo que después de eso, Trunks la llevó a su habitación y media hora después lo sentí ingresar a la suya. No durmió con ella como yo lo habría imaginado, la había respetado y quizá en su tiempo no quise ver que desde ya aquello era un cambio positivo en él. La verdad es que nunca creí que ese par podrían terminar como pareja y menos aún llegar a casarse.

Pero Kami me perdone por lo mal que me he comportado con Pan.

Lo sé, soy atosigante y rencorosa, con justa razón Pan me mandó a la mierda aquella madrugada, cuando, en busca de algo de café para seguir trabajando, tuve que encontrármela en la cocina. La vi preparar la dichosa infusión que le había dado el Kaiosama del Norte. Realmente si mi suegro no me lo hubiese confirmado, habría pensado que se trataba de veneno para matar a mi hermano. En fin, películas me que había imaginado.

La cólera, el rencor, estaba acabando conmigo. Ya me lo había advertido Goten, pero aun así, yo seguía empecinada en hacerle saber a Pan su error. Nunca me lamenté por nada de lo que haya dicho, no si no hasta hace unos días.

Cuando Goten me llamó a decirme que Trunks se había desmayado, literalmente me sentí desfallecer, realmente temí perderlo, lo amo demasiado para imaginarme que Trunks pudiese fallecer. Kami, aún esa sensación de nerviosismo, de no saber qué hacer ni de cómo actuar está en mí.

Menos mal todo terminó para bien, o al menos sé que aunque Trunks aún está débil, sé que está en buenas manos. Pan estará cuidando de él.

Nunca antes me sentí tan aterrorizada de perderlo, y quizá esa llamada era la señal de alerta que yo necesitaba para caer en cuenta de mis fallos también, del alcance mis palabras y de mi odio.

Todos, absolutamente todos y cada uno de los momentos junto a Trunks, desde que tengo uso de razón, se rememoraron en mi mente. Pero en especial la última discusión que tuvimos, y yo, como lengua de profeta vociferé tantas cosas que ahora me arrepiento.

 **FLASHBACK.**

—¡No puedo creer esto, Trunks!—ingreso dando un portazo.

—Hola para ti también, Bra—dice ignorando mi abrupta entrada.

—No…—decido hacer una pausa para no terminar estallando de ira—. Dime por favor que fue un error, que estabas tan ebrio que no sabías lo que hacías.

—Si no te explicas ¿Cómo puedo saber qué hice mal, Bra?

—Esto—termino lanzándole una par de hojas sobre su escritorio—. ¿Cómo es posible, Trunks? ¿Estás demente, perdiste la cordura, es eso? No le hallo otra explicación para esta estupidez.

—Bra. Cálmate y explícame porqué estás tan molesta.

—Sch. Mira que venir a enterarme así, de la nada—él baja la vista para leer los papeles y de pronto cae en cuenta de lo que estoy diciéndole.

—Bra…

—Hoy fui a hablar con el Sr. Ming para nombrar Jay y a Goten como beneficiarios de mi herencia—empiezo—, pero… ¿Qué sucede? Averiguo qué tal van tus trámites con Aren, y… Sch. Resulta que no es el único beneficiario, sino que… esa puta también lo es.

—Ya basta, Bra—dice mirándome a los ojos.

—No me pidas que me calme, Trunks—sentencio—. Por supuesto que estoy más que de acuerdo que Aren sea heredero también de C.C. Está en su legítimo derecho, es tu hijo, pero… ¡¿Esa puta?! ¡¿Por qué nombrarla a ella también, Trunks?! ¡Estás loco en verdad!—giro sobre mis talones, molesta, furiosa. A mitad de camino decido frenar en seco y volver a confrontar a mi tonto hermano—. No… no… sabes qué… haz lo que se te pegue la puta gana. Dale todo lo que tienes y verás cómo esa puta disfruta de ese dinero con otro cuando tú mueras.

—¿Qué dices, Bra?

—Que esa ya tiene a otro—le digo antes de teclear en mi celular y encontrar el artículo—. ¿Ahora lo ves?

La imagen de Pan en compañía de otro hombre, en lo que parece ser una cita, se muestra en una sección de revista.

—¿Ahora entiendes mi enojo? Ese mantenido vivirá campante a costilla tuya, de nosotros, todo porque tú la nombraste heredera.

La habitación queda en completo silencio mientras yo me cruzo de brazos y aguardo a por la respuesta resolutoria que yo quiero escuchar.

—Es puta no merece nada de ti, Trunks. Esa mujer…

—Vete, Bra—sentencia lanzando el celular sobre el escritorio.

—Trunks…

—Vete—me corre de su oficina.

—Sí, sí lo haré—le digo antes de guardar mi celular en mi abrigo—. Ojalá esto te abra los ojos de una buena vez, esa—señalo—, es solo una oportunista, y, al parecer—bufo—. Se ha conseguido uno de su misma calaña. A Aren déjale lo que le pertenece, Trunks. Pero a esa puta… ¡Sobre mí cadáver!

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

Le dije tantas cosas que me atormentaron la consciencia por varios días, en especial cuando él, en medio de su tratamiento y reposo, se mostró más retraído de lo normal. No quería recibir a nadie, estaba serio y más pensativo que de costumbre. Aren había querido regresar con su mamá, y en especial estuve de acuerdo, Trunks también, él estaba enfermo y lo que más necesitaba era reposo absoluto. Sin embargo lo noté más triste, más decaído. No hablaba mucho y apenas sí contestaba mis preguntas. Estaba molesto conmigo, eso no había duda alguna. Para entonces, preocupada por Trunks, evité pensar en todo lo que no tuviera que ver con Pan directamente, sin embargo, me fue imposible al cabo de algunos días de verlo. Me preguntaba ¿Qué había sucedido entre ese par? ¿Tan grave fue lo que Trunks había hecho?

Nadie podía contestarme a ciencia cierta esas preguntas que rondaban mi cabeza y no me daban paz. Aun así, muchas de las palabras que la amiga de Pan había dicho, y yo por curiosa había escuchado, taladraban en mi mente a cada momento. Diciéndome, juzgándome incluso, recalcándome una y otra vez que quizá una de mis adoraciones no era tan perfecto como yo creía y que quizá estaba juzgando a diestra y siniestra a Pan. Quizá ella no era tan maldita como yo me había empeñado en verla.

 _"_ _¿Quién le reclamó algo a Briefs, eh?"_

No sabía qué más que ocultaban todos, pero sí sé, es mejor no entrometerme más. No trataré de atar cabos, porque quizá me duela lo que descubra y por eso me conformaré con lo poco que he podido deducir en estos días. Porque a decir verdad, amo a Trunks y no quiero que la imagen que tengo de él llegue a distorsionarse. Me encanta el hermano que tengo, y quiero que así sea, por todo lo que me reste de vida.

Pero en lo que no estoy de acuerdo es que él se vuelva el amargado que se mostró hace un par de días aquí, no quiero que él sea infeliz, lo quiero mucho, y solo espero que con todo lo que le dije, logre perdonarme y hacer bien ahora las cosas.

 _"_ _Yo lo amo, Ann. Pero… es mucho mejor así, encontrará a alguien más. Y, yo… aprenderé a sobrellevarlo"_

Es extraño, después de 4 años, puedo ver las cosas desde otro punto de vista, colocarme en el lugar de Pan y no como mera espectadora que juzga, señala, escupe y castiga a quién quizá también solo fue otra víctima de las circunstancias.

—Buenas noches—saluda mi esposo ingresando a casa. Me levanto de mi lugar para recibirle a la par que él pregunta por Jay. Después de una charla alegre sobre el trabajo, nos encaminamos hacia nuestro dormitorio. Ya en medio de las sábanas Goten me preguntó por Trunks.

—Hoy fui a C.C. pero me dijeron que estaba trabajando, pero no lo sentí en la oficina ¿Lo viste tú, Bra?

 _"_ _Estaba equivocada, Trunks. Pan no sale con ese tipo"_

 _"_ _Bra…"_

—Despreocúpate, Goten. Estará bien—contesto abrazándome a él.

—¿La Sra. Son sabe algo que yo no?—inquiere en un tono de complicidad, seguramente para ahora solo está preguntando por mera formalidad.

 _"_ _Yo… te lo aseguro. Trunks… ve con ella, si aún la quieres, ve con ella y con Aren. Pan… vale la pena una nueva apuesta"_

—No seas tan curioso, Goten—replico negándome a contestarle, y por hoy, él parece aceptarlo. Deposita un beso en mi cabellera, y después de un profundo suspiro, se pronuncia:

—Por esto te amo tanto, Bra. Gracias por perdonarla.


	44. Chapter 44

**INMORAL. SOMBRAS.**

 **CHAPTER 44**

 **POV DE VEGETA.**

—Debemos buscar una refracción para el sistema de comunicación.

—Entonces, vamos a la ciudad a conseguirlo—ofrezco, Bulma asiente, y después de encapsular la nave. Nos dirigimos hacia un centro de reciclaje.

Bulma buscó los artefactos necesarios para reparar el sistema, y, al cabo de un par de horas estábamos de vuelta en la nave. Ella se enfundó en su mono de trabajo, conmigo como ayudante de herramientas, y empezó a dar órdenes.

—Llaves—ordena.

Dice que tardará un poco, que necesita reconfigurar el sistema de navegación para poder comunicarse con la Tierra. De seguro Bra estará molesta porque no nos hemos contactado con ella.

 _"_ _Pan no se ha vuelto a casar, Vegeta. Ahora Trunks y ella tienen un hijo."_

 **FLASHBACK.**

—¿Irás a verlo?

—Por supuesto que sí. Ya me has mostrado fotos, Bulma—le digo dirigiéndome a la salida—. Quiero que entiendas que…

—Lo sé—dice asintiendo con media sonrisa en su rostro—. Es necesario. Pero estará dormido para esta hora.

—Mucho mejor así. De ese modo, no me verá.

—Vegeta…

—Es mejor así, Bulma—repliqué antes de darle un beso brevemente. Sabía que posiblemente Bulma estaba preocupada porque me encontraría con Pan y temía que ella me sacara a patadas de allí.

Hm. Por mi parte, solo puedo burlarme. Como si una niñata como Pan me asustara.

Aunque, si tomo en cuenta lo que vi en el video de seguridad, será mejor no confiarme demasiado. Podría asesinarme como a ese tipo.

Aunque, la felicito, veo que el gusto por entrenar no ha desaparecido. Se ha vuelto más fuerte, ahora sabe cuándo utilizar ese lado salvaje, puramente saiyajin.

 _"_ _¿Me entrenaría, padre?"_

Kami. Nuestra relación pudo haber sido la mejor, aunque lo último jamás lo hubiese admitido en voz alta.

Era una excelente compañera de entrenamiento a la que siempre podía pedirle más, retarla, golpearla, hacer que su esfuerzo fuera recompensando con el incremento de sus poderes.

¿Cómo es que llegamos a todo esto?

 _"_ _¿En dónde está, Trunks?"_

 _"_ _Salió de viaje. Regresará la próxima semana"_

De eso ya hace 8 años.

Según recuerdo, aquel fue un año complicado para ambos. Nuestros respectivos matrimonios iban en picada, pero si de algo estoy seguro es de que todavía amábamos a nuestras parejas.

 _"_ _Seré una ignorante por siempre, si eso me hace feliz"_

Tengo la certeza de que ella habló en serio cuando dijo que no quería saber nada más del pasado. Y definitivamente no seré yo quien reviva viejas heridas ¿Para qué? Estoy más que convencido que ella está tan cansada como yo. Todos lo estamos.

Finalmente aterrizo en la dirección que Bulma me ha dado: una pequeña casa blanquecina con un gran patio trasero, algo alejado de las otras viviendas.

Las luces de las habitaciones están apagadas por completo, excepto alguna que otra que están alumbrando el jardín, provisto de flores hasta donde alcanza mi vista.

Bajo la vista por breves momentos para enfocarme en sentir el Ki de Aren. A medida que me acercaba a la habitación en donde se encuentra, no pude evitar sentir que Pan estaba allí con él.

—Maldita sea—De seguro no tardaría nada en salir a mí encuentro, a reclamarme qué demonios hacía yo allí.

Esperé un par de minutos, sin embargo, nunca salió. Extrañado, me acerqué a la ventana de cortinas abiertas, para encontrarme con ese par completamente profundos. Tendidos en la cama.

Bufé por lo bajo, y me quedé de brazos cruzados en la ventana. De todas maneras ningún curioso me observaba, y Pan debía estar demasiado profunda para ni siquiera sentirme. A pesar de la poca luz, proveniente de una lámpara, logré divisar a mi nieto.

 _"_ _Ahora tengo un hijo. Su nombre es Aren"_

 _"_ _Lo sé, Trunks. Tengo la certeza de que eres un buen padre."_

Sería la primera vez que lo veo en persona, no en fotografías o en videos como Bulma logró que lo conociera. Sé que ni Trunks ni Pan jamás sabrán que de algún modo estuve al tanto del nacimiento de Aren. Recuerdo que fue una noche cuando Bulma se comunicó conmigo, emocionada me decía que acababa de llegar del hospital en dónde Pan había parido a un niño, muy parecido a Trunks; algo regordete y tierno, según ella. Y que todos los demás le habían comentado que era fuerte. Internamente, se me hinchó el orgullo. Otro descendiente saiyajin. Nuestra raza continuaría.

Recuerdo que Bulma no paró de hablar de Aren hasta que llegó a la pregunta del millón.

 _"_ _Vegeta ¿Por qué, Pan?"_

Esa no era una pregunta difícil, era fácil, siempre lo he dicho, fue su carácter saiyajin, una mezcla que me hizo añorarla con locura, he de admitir. Pero en especial ahora lo asimilo a que me recordaba a Bulma en los primeros años en los que la conocí; ella era terca a morir, grosera, mandona, en ciertas ocasiones creía que la terminaría matando allí mismo, pero bien sé que, aunque ganas no me faltaban, nunca podría haberlo hecho, porque de cierta manera, Bulma me divertía mucho, me hacía enfadar hasta tal grado de enserio apuntarle con la palma.

 _"_ _A otros muchos, los he matado por menos, humana"_

Pero a pesar de todo ella seguía con su griterío constante. Si para entonces no la maté, era porque Bulma representaba algo nuevo, picante, atrevido. Si de algo me jacto siempre es de mi excelente memoria, y recuerdo que… irónicamente también con Bulma empezamos por una desilusión de su parte.

Las peleas entre el ahora difunto Yamcha, eran en verdad estresantes. Me cansaba oírla gritarle al auricular en su oído.

 _"_ _Eres pasatiempo, humana"_

 _"_ _¡¿Qué dijiste?!"_

 _"_ _Pasatiempo para el gusano. Hm ¿Y así te dices ser inteligente?"_

Le sacaba de quicio en verdad, pero eso fue el inicio de… toda una vida. Hemos pasado por muchas cosas, demasiadas en verdad, nuestros proyectos juntos, nuestros hijos, Bra y Trunks.

 _"_ _¡Haz algo, Dende! ¡No puedo perder también a Pan!"_

Trunks…

Sé de lo mucho que sufrió por Yunny, y cómo no supo afrontar su pérdida. En aquella ocasión, Kakaroto tuvo que darle un golpe en la nuca para desmayarlo porque parecía que iba a perder la cordura en cualquier momento. Pude sentir su impotencia al no poder salvarlas y no poder hacer nada más que esperar por una respuesta que a veces nos daba esperanza y otras nos decía: Pan tampoco sobrevivirá.

Yunny había muerto, y parecía que Pan no tardaría en hacerlo. Trunks se culpó y lamentó muchas veces, no dejaba de repetir que de haber acabado con el androide antes, nada de aquello habría sucedido, y para terminar de rematar la escena, la niñata de Pan tuvo tantas crisis que ya ni recuerdo. Técnicamente regresó de la muerte.

Ahora que la veo dormir en compañía de Aren; sana y sin ninguna preocupación aparte de la de su hijo. Creo que no puedo estar más que arrepentido por todo el descontrol que causé. El daño que hicimos es irreparable, ya está hecho y nada lo podrá borrar. De cierto modo es preferible así, porque todos hemos aprendido algo al respecto. Pero, esto mismo será algo que no terminaré de entender; si bien es cierto, mi aprecio por Pan creció al tratarla de vez en cuando durante el tiempo que vivió en Capsule, nunca pude tratarla como si fuese Bra. Quizá ese fue mi problema con ella, no pude nunca verla como la hija que se supone debía ser.

La vida es… y no puedo dejar de pensar que quizá todo aquello tuvo que pasar realmente.

 _"_ _Lo siento, pero… su corazón ha dejado de latir. Intento reanimarla pero…"_

 _"_ _¡No! ¡Dende, por favor, es mi hija!"_

 _"_ _Videl. Gohan"_

 _"_ _¡Intenta de nuevo!"_

Aquella vez, después de esa crisis, ingresé a verla en aquella habitación. Tomé su mano, entonces helada y sin vida alguna, estaba más muerta que viva. En mi vida de mercenario, había visto decenas de cadáveres, de modo que la sentencié en cuanto la vi. Su cuerpo tan delgado como nunca la vi, no parecía pertenecerle.

¿En dónde había quedado la niñata que solía desafiarme?

No era nada. Solo un costal de huesos en ese instante. Alrededor de sus ojos una concavidad se iba formando, y sus labios resecos, me hicieron llorar en verdad. Porque solo hasta allí, vi la enorme fatalidad que había cometido, el pánico me invadió en extremo, que no me importó apretar su mano con fuerza y tratar de transmitirle energía.

Había llegado a admirarla, a amarla, pero no de una manera romántica, sino más bien, como alguien muy valioso y perfecto para mi hijo, que para entonces estaba demasiado desesperado para pensar con claridad en lo que hacía. Me limpié el rastro del par de lágrimas de culpa y coloqué su mano en su posición inicial. Cuando salí del sitio, Trunks yacía inconsciente, no había podido controlarse cuando Dende había dicho que ya lo había intentado todo, sin embargo parecía que la muerte de Pan era inevitable. Entonces recordé las cientos de veces que la vi caminar por Capsule y también las veces que estuvimos juntos. Contadas fueron. Pero el hecho es que pasó, sucedió, y eso nada lo podría borrar ¿Qué daba si fueron 1 0 10 veces?

Nada, el daño ya estaba hecho.

Pero ahora que los veo, solo sé que parece ser que este enano ha logrado poner las cosas en orden o al menos traerles alegría a ese par. Las cosas fueran tan diferentes, si tan solo yo no hubiese interferido.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

Menos mal Pan decidió no huir, aun cuando le di la oportunidad, decidió quedarse y tratar de salvar su matrimonio a como diera lugar. Ahora que lo pienso, ella de todas maneras habría regresado a la Tierra, porque de todas maneras ¿Qué iba a hacer sola en otro planeta?

La intención de dejarle la nave no fue para que se encontrase conmigo, a pesar de que la nota denotaba eso, sino que le ofrecía una nueva salida, la más fácil que encontré, he de admitir. Pero para el problemón en el que ambos nos habíamos metido, lo mejor sería dejar que las cosas se calmaran un poco y el tiempo hiciera su labor. Sin embargo, la decisión de Pan de quedarse, fue la mejor de todas.

—¡Vegeta! ¡El compresor!—levanto la vista del suelo ante el griterío de mi esposa—. ¡Date prisa!

—Ah…

—Vegeta—sisea saliendo del interior de la cabina de mandos, con el rostro lleno de grasa de engranaje, ante lo cual no puedo evitar reírme a todo pulmón.

—No te rías, no es gracioso.

—Para mí sí lo es—replico.

—Sch. Jódete—intenta sonar enfadada pero sé que no lo está. Se limpia el rostro con la manga de su mono.

—Bulma…

—¿Hasta en el cabello, cierto?

—No quería decirte eso, pero sí—asiento.

—Agh. Esto es tú culpa, Vegeta. Te dije que…

—Te amo, Bulma.

 **POV DE PAN.**

—¿Ya está listo mi baño, Pan?

—No, su majestad imperial—reverencio con sarcasmo—. Hay una avería en el sistema. Pero, puedes bañarte en mi habitación.

Poco después aguardé a escuchar el sonido de la regadera. Salí de la habitación y como si me estuvieran dando caza, tomé mi celular y corrí al pasillo. A través del sistema inteligente, disminuí la temperatura del aire acondicionado del cuarto de baño. No tardaría mucho para que Trunks notase el cambio. Me apoyé en una de las paredes, y mordiéndome los labios aguardé por mi otra travesura. Realmente estar haciendo esto es una niñería muy vergonzosa para mí edad pero no pude evitarlo. Tuve que cubrirme la boca con una mano para soltar a carcajadas.

—¿Qué haces, mami?—sin que me diera cuenta, Aren me mira sorprendido, sin entender qué es lo que está pasando. Pestañea un par de veces, extrañado, mientras sus manos sostienen la caja de jugo que se ha estado bebiendo.

Me aclaro la garganta un par de veces a la vez que frunzo el cejo para tratar de sacarme de mi enrollo y de la situación tan embarazosa en la cual mi hijo me ha visto.

—No es nada, Aren.

—¿Ah?—dice apenas con su cabeza de medio lado. Estoy segura que se debe de estar preguntando qué clase de madre tan loca tiene—. ¿Y papi?

—Está bañándose—contesto mientras emprendo la segunda parte de mi plan. A través de la aplicación del celular, bajo a cero la temperatura del agua de la ducha, a la par que escucho a Trunks gritar.

—¡Ah!

Ya no lo pude evitar, y terminé riéndome.

—¿Mami?

Kami. Esto es tan divertido. Otra vez.

En esta ocasión, vertí agua muy caliente, y otra vez, Trunks gritó mientras yo no pude sino reír a todo pulmón.

—¡Ahhhh!

Agua helada. Agua muy caliente ¿Qué más daba? La cuestión era que al menos espero que esto le sirva de algo, y ojalá así deje de fastidiarme. Quince minutos después de haberme carcajeado con la súbita subida y bajada de temperatura del agua, intenté borrar la sonrisa culpable en mi cara, ingresé a la habitación y Trunks ya se encontraba saliendo del baño.

—Espero que arregles la tina de mi habitación, Pan—dijo, a la par que me fingí inocente, y debo decir que lo hacía con tal naturalidad que hasta yo misma me sorprendía. Crucé hacia el baño, y poco después lo sentí salir de mi habitación. Me encaminé hacia la ducha y Kami santo, el frío me caló en los huesos.

—Hm—me senté en el filo de la bañera para desactivar el sistema, y así lo hice, poco a poco la temperatura normal volvía, al igual que ya no podía ver mi propia exhalación—. No me disculparé. Él me sacó de quicio. Aunque…

No parecía molesto.

El resto del día fue relativamente anormal. Creo que Trunks por fin comprendió la lección porque no ha vuelto a molestarme para nada, y, para ser un domingo, lo agradezco. Preparé el almuerzo, se lo serví a Aren y me fui a descansar brevemente. Mi reloj biológico de seguro falló porque cuando desperté, eran las diez de la noche. Asustada, literalmente brinqué de la cama.

—¡Aren!—por Kami. La cena de mi niño.

A toda carrera descendí por las gradas para tan solo encontrarme con unos cuantos empaques de comida en el tacho de la basura. Aliviada, suspiré profundamente. Al parecer Trunks le había dado de comer.

En ese preciso momento, la alarma de mi reloj hizo presencia, anunciándome que la hora del medicamento había llegado.

Poco después me encontraba en camino hacia la habitación de huéspedes, pero me extrañó no encontrar a Trunks, su cama estaba perfectamente tendida. Sin una arruga. Lo sé porque yo misma lo hice esta mañana.

Kami. Parece ser que me excedí con la broma.

—¿Se iría?—me pregunté a mí misma por unos instantes en los que giré alrededor de la habitación, tratando de dar con él. Como no lo encontré, tomé mi termo, me encogí de hombros, di media vuelta para encaminarme a mi habitación, pero antes decidí verificar la de Aren, y sorpresa, allí estaba el señor.

Sigilosamente me acerqué a la cama de mi hijo e intenté despertarlo. Después de algunos intentos abrió sus párpados, le dije que era hora del té, y poco a poco fue soltando el agarre a Aren.

Se sentó en el filo de la cama, tomó la taza que el envase traía consigo, y se lo bebió de un solo trago.

—¿Descansaste?—inquiere mirándome fijamente, enseguida asiento antes de darle las gracias por haberse ocupado de Aren. Ni siquiera yo sabía cuan cansada estaba—. Esta noche dormiré aquí.

—Claro. Adelante.

Salí de la habitación con dirección a la mía, y pareciese increíble, pero me volví a dormir.

—De acuerdo, entonces tendré listos los papeles—le contesto por el celular—. Sí, te veo luego, Ethan—colgué la llamada y me dispuse a comer. Aun tendría media hora más para desayunar tranquila. Al terminar me encaminé hacia mi habitación para mudarme de ropa, cuando de pronto, el griterío de su majestad nuevamente empezó.

—¡Pan!¡Pan!

Puse los ojos en blanco e inevitablemente bramé. Ya se me hacía raro. Decidí ignorarlo, pero fue peor. Cuando hube terminado de bañarme, me dirigí hacia la habitación de su real majestad

—Esto no. Esto tampoco. Esto menos—Decía Trunks lanzando la ropa del armario.

Llénate de paciencia, Pan. Me dije internamente. Después de prepararle una muda de ropa limpia, de dirigí de nuevo a mi habitación, media hora después ya estaba completamente vestida, lista para recibir a Ethan. Pero no contaba con un asunto, o a lo mejor sí, pero había decidido ignorarlo.

—Quiero mi tina—dijo encontrándome en el pasillo.

—Trunks.

—Ya te di el día de ayer libre—dice muy seguro de sus palabras—. Ahora te necesito al ciento por ciento.

—Trunks. Tengo que trabajar, tendrá que ser después—lanzo mi última oferta, solo que en verdad esperaba que mi cliente aceptara, sin embargo no lo hace cuando se coloca firme en mitad del pasillo, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, moviéndose de lado a lado, todo con la firme intención de no dejarme pasar—. Deja de ser niñato, Trunks.

—No te costará nada preparar mi tina. Solo hazlo y luego podrás trabajar—dice antes de que sus labios se curven en una sonrisa que, personalmente, envía una señal eléctrica a mi espina dorsal—. A no ser que… quieres que fastidie tu trabajo.

Conociéndolo como es, sé que lo hará. Doy un profundo suspiro, kami sabe que estoy colocando todo de mí bendita paciencia en este hombre, en especial porque Aren está…

¿A quién engañas?

Inquiere mi subconsciente hace tanto ignorada por mí.

Te alegra que esté aquí.

Dice firme, suave y… alegre.

—De acuerdo—acepto el trato—, pero no molestarás más

—Solo si un baño que realmente me complazca—Kami sabe que me llené de paciencia, giré sobre mis talones e ingresé al baño, abrí la llave y aguardé, caminé hacia el lavamanos y tome el bote de esencia.

—¿Ya?—pregunta con insistencia mientras su pie se mueve de lado a lado. Decido ignorarlo y comienzo a verter un par de gotas de la esencia en el agua. Decido sentarme en el borde de la tina, debido a que estar arrodillada de tacones o doblarme sobre la tina, esta mañana, no me apetece para nada.

Poco a poco esta comienza a llenarse.

—Con permiso—dice Trunks adentrándose a la tina con los calzoncillos sobre las caderas. Reprimo el impulso, casi natural en mí, de ponerle los ojos en blanco—. Un poco más de esencia.

Asiento antes de continuar con mi labor, pero momentos después escucho el timbre de la puerta de acceso, así que rápidamente enrosco la tapa en la botella de esencia y pretendo levantarme, sin embargo no puedo. Me ha tomado por el antebrazo. Su mano mojada empapa mi traje, enseguida frunzo el cejo.

Me ha costado vestirme para que él lo arruine.

—Nadie juega con Trunks Briefs—apenas sí he escuchado esa frase y ahora me ha zambullido en la tina. Trago un poco de agua y no puedo evitar ahogarme. Apresurada busco la superficie para toser de manera desagradable, como si la vida se me estuviera escapando en ese instante. Poco después lo siento sobar mi espalda mientras yo me he doblado sobre el borde de la tina—. Ya. Ya. No es para tanto, no exageres—se burla de la niñería que ha cometido conmigo, enfadada retorno a verlo.

Extrañamente todo mi repertorio de groserías ahora brilla por su ausencia. Decido levantarme, no pretendo discutir, en especial porque escurro agua de cabeza a pies, mi maquillaje debe ser un desastre de seguro, y realmente ahora solo me resta enfundarme en una bata de baño.

¿De qué serviría reclamarle?

Era un plan perfecto. Sin embargo no contaba con que los fuertes brazos de Briefs me tomaran por la cintura y me obligara a sentarme de nueva cuenta.

—¡Ya basta, Tru…!—ni siquiera he podido completar mi frase, sus labios sobre los míos lo han impedido.

Al principio, se mueve de una manera lenta, pausada, mientras parece ser que una de sus manos busca ahondar más el acercamiento, poco después lo siento profundizar el beso, y… al diablo.

Le estoy correspondiendo.

En determinado momento, me muerde, gimo de dolor y por qué no, de gozo. Eso ha enviado una señal tan deliciosa a mi vientre que no puedo evitar gruñirme internamente.

No sé cuánto tiempo exactamente después, decidimos mutuamente separarnos por falta de aire. Enseguida abro mis párpados para verlo sonreírme de medio lado.

—¿No es mucho mejor así?—inquiere acercándose hasta quedar un par de centímetros separado de mí. Un momento.

¿A qué se refiere?

—¿No es mejor besar a un hombre consciente que a uno que no lo está?—mis ojos se abren exageradamente.

 _"_ _Pero este es un recuerdo que… solo yo tendré"_

¡Demonios! ¡El maldito infeliz estaba despierto!

Sin palabras para responder, solo atino a mirarlo sonreírme de medio lado.

—Me la debías, Pan—dice—. Ahora vete, estaré muy ocupado.

No es típico en mí no replicar nada, pero siempre existe una primera vez. Apresurada me levanto, lanzo los tacones allí mismo y descalza corro a mi habitación. Me enfundo en una ropa ligera de domingo, y corro escaleras abajo sin dejar de mascullar: Maldito Briefs.

Abro la puerta y es Ethan quien espera, me ve de pies a cabeza, es natural que se pregunte qué ha pasado conmigo, debido a que nunca lo he recibido si no es en traje ejecutivo. Lo hago pasar a la sala, y nos disponemos a trabajar. Menos mal, tal y como Briefs ha dicho, no molestó para nada.

Dos horas después, Ethan estaba despidiéndose de mí en el pórtico de la casa.

—Nos veremos el miércoles.

—De acuerdo—asiento. Lo veo cruzar el umbral, el jardín y adentrarse en su auto.

 _"_ _Lo siento, Ethan. Pero no puedo corresponder a tus sentimientos. Lo lamento tanto"_

Se despide de mí desde el interior de la cabina mientras hondeo mi mano. Lo veo partir, y enseguida me adentro a la casa antes de quedarme pegada de espaldas a la puerta. No pretendo subir al piso superior en este momento. Kami santo, vaya vergüenza para un solo día.

Alrededor del mediodía, Aren regresó de casa de mi papá. Se sentó en frente de su comida, con Trunks a su lado. Mientras les servía, no levanté la vista un solo minuto. Cuando hube terminado, me disculpé con ellos, argumentando que no tenía hambre. Sobra decir que eso les sorprendió, sin embargo no capitulé, dejé la estufa apagada y me encaminé a mi estudio. Ingresé y poco después puse el seguro.

Caminé hacia mi silla giratoria y aguardé. Entre vuelta y vuelta, no pensaba realmente en nada. Encendí la computadora para comprobar mis correos, pero nada nuevo había en la bandeja. Fastidiada, porque sabía que no había una razón para estarlo, me doblé sobre el escritorio, pegué mi mejilla y aguardé a por algo. Lo que sea.

Nada llegaba a mi mente, era una de esas sensaciones de sentirse ajeno a toda realidad. Ni siquiera me percaté que encontraba tan divertido mi Péndulo de Newton. Justo en este momento, mi juguete de astronomía es lo más importante, al parecer.

Suspiré un par de veces antes de cerrar mis párpados para poder pensar con claridad lo que haría.

Minutos después, una alerta de mi agenda me hizo recordar que tanto Aren como yo habíamos sido invitados a la boda de una amiga. Realmente, mi ánimo no era el mejor para una fiesta, pero sería una ofensa para ella el no asistir. Si se tratara de una boda occidental, no habría caso, pero al tratarse de una boda china, habría repercusiones.

Como ya me había dado un par de duchas, la segunda sin haberla necesitado realmente; salí de mi despacho y me encaminé hacia mi dormitorio para preparar mi muda de ropa. Llamé a Aren al piso superior, lo bañé, lo peiné, y luego lo vestí con un elegante traje chino tradicional tang. En color rojo, así, le estaríamos deseando suerte y felicidad para su vida de recién casados. Cuando hube acabado con Aren, rápidamente me enfundé en un vestido qipao por sobre la rodilla, en tono azulado con detalles plateados; me coloqué las mallas negras y unos tacones del mismo color. Miré mi reloj de muñequera, y sabía que en breve el tráfico se haría insoportable en carretera, además, el lugar de celebración quedaba una hora y media de aquí.

Llamé a Aren para irnos, tomé mi abrigo y el de él en mis manos y bajamos las escaleras.

—¿A dónde van?—de pronto inquirió Trunks a mi espaldas, asustándome en el acto.

—A una boda, papi.

—¿Ah, sí?—inquiere acercándosenos—. ¿Y pensaban dejarme solo aquí?—Aren solo se encoje de hombros a medida que ambos pares de ojos azules me miran, esperando una resolución.

—Trunks…

—Me visto en un momento, y salimos enseguida—dice, invitándose solo. Lo veo correr hacia su habitación, cerrar la puerta y solo le toma 10 minutos el estar casi listo.

—¿No usarás corbata?—inquiero. Jamás sale sin ella.

—Seré informal el día de hoy.

—De acuerdo—le digo—. Pero si no te dejan entrar, no es mi culpa ¿De acuerdo? Aguardarás en el auto.

—No soy un perro—replica divertido por mi comentario.

Poco después estábamos en carretera con Trunks en el asiento del conductor y Aren en el asiento trasero.

—Adelante, señores—reverencian los hombres de la entrada, y no falta nada para oír a Trunks vanagloriarse de que él tenía razón, y, de nuevo decir que aún si no lo dejaban entrar, él no iba a quedarse fuera como un perro.

No, el hombre tenía mucha clase como para aguardar de ese modo.

Ingresamos a nuestra mesa, con comida hasta reventar colocada en un cristal giratorio en el centro de la misma. Miré alrededor y podría calcular a ciencia cierta que había más de 1000 invitados, de modo que por esa razón sería difícil llevar la contabilidad de tantas personas. Seguramente Briefs lo sabía por eso apostaba a que sí lo dejarían entrar. Al cabo de una media hora de haber llegado, empezaron a servir la comida, y la novia por fin se presentó. El matrimonio civil se había hecho ya hace un par de meses, solo que ahora era la presentación como pareja.

Ella aludía belleza y alegría, en su primer traje, de los tres que nos presentaría; saludaba de mesa en mesa, reverenciando ante sus invitados. Muchísimos.

Pobre debe estar muy cansada.

Desde mi punto, pude ver que la pulsera de jade en una de sus muñecas le estorbaba de vez en cuando. Ni modo, tendría que acostumbrarse, la llevaría la vida entera. Era un regalo de la familia de su esposo.

Ahora los novios se acercaban a nuestra mesa, así que saqué el sobre rojo de mi bolsa para dárselo.

—¿Cuánto les has dado?—murmura Trunks en mi oído.

—Doscientos—le contesto de la misma manera.

La ceremonia avanzó, al cabo de un par de horas, ella se presentó con su traje de novia occidental, y finalmente, alrededor de la una de la mañana, se presentó nuevamente con un traje azul más cómodo. Después de un par de actos, la fiesta empezó. Todo el salón salió a bailar, y por supuesto, yo no podría ser ajena. Tomé a Briefs por el antebrazo y empezamos a danzar.

Al principio, creyeron conveniente colocar música suave, lenta y pausada. Menos mal, solo duró una canción, y el Dj pasó a una rola de música alegre, a la par que de vez en cuando muchos gritaban: ¡Viva los novios!

Bailaba mientras no le quitaba la vista de encima a Aren, ajeno a todo el bullicio y atento solamente a la mesa con mariscos a rebotar y con pedazos de sandía extendidos en una elegante forma sobre la superficie. Como sintiéndose observado, levanta la vista en mi dirección, y solo puedo lanzarle un fugaz beso. Frunce el cejo, pero este no dura mucho, ya que poco después me sonríe felizmente.

Todos lucen muy alegres, brevemente giro en dirección a los recientes esposos. Mi amiga Xia o resplandor del amanecer, como decidieron ponerle sus padres, realmente le da honor a su nombre. Tiene mi misma edad y recientemente acaba de contraer nupcias.

 _"_ _¿Estás segura, Pan? Aún eres muy joven"_

 _"_ _Sí, abuelita. Quiero estar con Trunks"_

 _"_ _Pan ¿acaso estás embarazada, por eso quieres casarte?"_

Creo que más de uno pensó en esa posibilidad en aquella ocasión. Nada más lejos de la verdad. Si quisimos casarnos, creo que fue porque estábamos enamorados, al menos en mi caso en especial así fue. Pero ahora que lo pienso mejor y veo a lo lejos a Xia, no puedo evitar sino preguntarme ¿Acaso hice mal?

Es decir, estaba demasiado segura de mi decisión en aquel entonces, puesto que nadie me obligó, pero ahora, es cómo verme a mí misma hace 16 años, en el día de mi boda. No lo sé con seguridad, pero quizá… esta sea la edad correcta para casarse, para tratar de formar una familia, quizá… yo… me apresuré.

 **POV DE TRUNKS.**

—¿Por qué tan callada?—inquiero curioso. Se mostró tan divertida en la fiesta y ahora ha pasado a esta seriedad. Ella gira el rostro en mi dirección brevemente antes de volver a colocarlo en la carretera, sonríe brevemente y afirma que no le pasa nada, que solamente está cansada.

Hm. Imposible de creerle, ni siquiera Aren está…

Bueno, el enano tiene disculpa, ahora misma descansa en el asiento trasero del auto. Sonrío al recordar a Aren haberse quedado dormido sobre la mesa de bufet. Volviendo a Pan, sé que no está cansada solamente, se muestra más pensativa de lo normal, ajena de todo, parece ser que solo se enfoca en el volante.

A lo largo de los años he aprendido a memorizar sus gestos, sus actitudes, a interpretar sus emociones, pero aun así, me sigue pareciendo que no la conozco por completo, creo que es imposible de todas maneras, así que no debo perder el tiempo en cosas como aquellas.

A decir verdad, Pan es un enigma en mucha cosas, he allí lo interesante. Ha cambiado mucho, pero su esencia sigue aquí. Es la misma chica que cayó de bruces cuando quiso besarme en medio de su embriaguez.

 **FLASHBACK.**

—Sí. Has eso—contesto a Nian—. Dile que quiero verlo mañana en la oficina, temprano. A las 9. Sí. Trae los informes. Sí. Adiós.

Apagué el computador, y como con frecuencia hacía, me iba a dormir alrededor de la 1 de la mañana. A medida que avanzaba por el pasillo intenté dar con el ki de Bra, quizá ya habría arribado. Menuda desilusión me llevé. Subí hacia su habitación, para tan solo encontrar su cama perfectamente tendida y una par de prendas de vestir esparcidas por el suelo del armario.

Enfadado. Salí a toda prisa, dando grandes zancadas fuera de la habitación, pero lo último que supe fue que caí de culo y que había sido empapado con algún líquido.

—¡Ay!—la escucho chillar.

—Pero qué...

—¡Oh! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento, Trunks! Yo…—empieza torpemente Pan, en la misma posición que la mía—. Lo lamento, yo…—ignoro lo que dice para examinarme, toda mi ropa ha sido empapada por un leche. Genial. Levanto la vista hacia ella, quien solo se disculpa una y otra vez.

¡¿De qué me sirven a mí las disculpas?! ¡¿Acaso no tiene dos ojos para ver?!

¡Maldita sea!

Llenándome de paciencia me levanté, ella hizo lo mismo y enseguida se me acercó para tratar de limpiar el desastre torpemente con una servilleta.

—Pero que tonta…—masculla—, esto es…

—¡Ya déjalo!—la aparté de mí. Cerré mis párpados para calmarme y evitar estallar en cólera. Justamente esto era lo que quería evitar. Suficiente tenía con las escapaditas de media noche de Bra, como para completar las niñerías de Pan. Cuando los abrí de nuevo, ella tenía la cabeza gacha, en posición de disculpa nuevamente. Sin embargo, eso no fue lo único que llamó mi atención.

—Lo lamento, Trunks. Pero es que...

—Estás sangrando—le interrumpí tomando sin previo aviso su mano, no muy lejos de nosotros, los cristales rotos del vaso lucían esparcidos.

—No es nada, no te preocupes—dice ella intentando soltarse de mi agarre.

—Tengo un botiquín en mi baño, acompáñame.

—Trunks. No es necesario—dice—. Sabes que me curaré en breve.

No me importaba, la llevé y traté la herida de inmediato. Como lo imaginaba, no había sido tan simple como ella lo trataba de mostrar. La herida había sido un tanto profunda, y las señales en sus dedos y las palmas de sus manos lo demostraban. Sí, es cierto, esto no era nada con todos los huesos rotos que solíamos tener en batalla, pero el que Pan estuviese así había sido mi culpa.

Ahora más calmado, puedo ver qué quién tuvo la culpa de salir así, tan intempestivamente fui yo.

—Listo—comento guardando el alcohol y las vendas en el botiquín.

—Muchas gracias.

—Era mi obligación. Yo tuve la culpa.

—No en su totalidad. Yo también venía con algo de pris… ¿Eh? ¿Y mi celular?—inquiere, me encojo de hombros, dándole a entender que no sé de qué celular está hablando. Sale al pasillo, conmigo pisándole los talones y nos encontramos al celular de cara al suelo. Lo toma entre sus manos, el mismo vuelve a sonar, una llamada entrante.

—¿No vas a contestar?

—No es importante—dice antes de apagarlo.

 _"_ _Acaba de terminar con su novio"_

Seguramente tiene algo que ver con aquello. No explico otro comportamiento para que evite contestar una llamada.

—Mejor me iré a descansar—Dice—. Si molestamos a Bra, seguramente ella se enfadará tanto que…

—Tú sabes tan bien como yo que ella no está—Declaro. Seré un maldito porque en verdad Pan no ha hecho nada para merecer mi cabreo en esta madrugada. Pero necesito desquitarme con alguien. Independientemente de quién sea ese alguien.

—Sí—Asiente—. Creí que ya habría llegado—contesta antes de agacharse a recoger los pedazos de vidrio.

—Déjalo—le digo sacando mi celular de mi bolsillo y activando mi robot aspiradora barredora. No tarda en llegar el artefacto y encargarse del desastre. Cuando hubo acabado, mi cabreo también minoró.

—Entonces… muchas gracias, lamento lo de tu camisa, Trunks.

—No te preocupes—contesto—. Además, es solo leche. Mejor…—suspiro—, soy yo el que te debe disculpas, salí sin…

—Bajaré la velocidad para la siguiente ocasión—bromea, consiguiendo sacarme una risa—. No quiero atropellar más transeúntes, y… creo que tendrás que usar chalecos reflectores.

—Hm—intento vanamente no reírme, pero es imposible el no hacerlo cuando ella ha hecho tamaño de comparación.

—Bueno, hasta mañana. Ah… es decir, hasta dentro de un par de horas.

—Sí.

Ella pasa de mí a lo largo del pasillo para ingresar a su habitación, sin embargo, decido detenerla, y la invito a acompañarme con un trago. Al principio niega, dice no ser fanática del alcohol, pero al final, decide hacerme compañía.

Al principio solo fueron un par de cervezas, pero lentamente la apuesta se fue incrementando, así como Pan se iba poniendo más ebria. Sus mejillas en tono carmín lo confirmaban, y, como si eso no bastara, su acento y la velocidad con la cual se expresaba también. Tuve una amena conversación para el estado en el que Pan se encontraba. Después de un recordatorio de los viajes que tuvimos por el espacio, ella malinterpretó un comentario mío. No era que no la considerara hermosa, lo era, claro que sí. Aunque, debemos admitir, y ella lo sabía, era que Pan representa algo intermedio entre los dos polos de lo que se considera hermoso o feo.

—Ahora… dígame… Sr. Briefs.

—No me digas así—replico por enésima vez—. No soy tan viejo.

—Hm—bufa—. Tú querías que… te dijera así cuando viajamos ¿Ya no lo recuerdas?

—Sí—contesto—, pero ya quedó atrás, dime Trunks.

—Hm—dice—. Trunks… ¿No te agrado, cierto?

—¿Qué?—inquiero tomando una copa y mirándola sonreírme.

—No tienes que decir nada, yo… lo sé.

—Pan…

—Por eso lo siento—dice—. Quizá fui un fastidio.

—No te preocupe, ya no lo eres más—fui honesto. Ella sonrío una vez más, sus ojos medio cerrados me decían que no tardaría mucho para quedar profundamente dormida, todo me esperé menos lo último. Continué mi amena conversación con una chica de 19 años, ebria hasta el tope.

Maldito, me dije a mí mismo, puesto que estaba usando su embriaguez para mí propia diversión y para olvidar el cabreo que Bra me hacía tener.

La sentí llegar hace un par de minutos, y realmente no quería ir y confrontarla. La compañía en mi frente era demasiado refrescante y alegre como para ir a pegarle gritos a Bra en este momento. Eso podría esperar hasta mañana.

La conversación con Pan tomó un giro inesperado cuando ella se estaba acercando a mí, tambaleante.

—Ahora… voy a besarlo, Sr. Briefs—sonríe de lado a lado antes de su cara cambie a una de melancolía.

—Espera, Pan. Yo…

Ni siquiera tuve que decir lo último, ella había caído de bruces en mi oficina, completamente ebria. La tomé por los antebrazos, la cargué y decidí que ya había tenido suficiente. No debía aprovecharme así de ella.

—Vamos, Pan. Debes descansar—le dije a la mujer en mi espalda, con ella a cuestas subí las gradas y me adentré en su habitación. Acomodé su cabeza sobre la almohada, la cubrí con la manta y salí de allí, para dejarla dormir.

Para cuando llegué a mi habitación, al quitarme los pantalones, el celular de Pan, mismo que yo recogí de mi oficina cayó al suelo. Lo tomé entre manos y el aparato encendió la pantalla.

Llamada entrante: Hayate Hiro.

 _"_ _Pan no me lo dijo, Trunks. Solo sé que terminó con su novio."_

El celular volvió a vibrar un par de veces más, pero lo lancé sobre la cama y me fui a mudar de ropa. Para cuando regresé, habían un par de mensajes con un:

[Lo siento, nena. Por favor, contesta. Por favor, nena. Tenemos que hablar]

Seré entrometido pero no iba a dejar pasar una oportunidad como esta, así que rápidamente revisé el historial de llamadas, treinta llamadas, ninguna de ellas tomadas. Con razón el tipo seguía insistiendo. Como justo ahora lo hacía.

 _"_ _Solo es un insecto como… el señor Vegeta dice… Quiero que… deje de fastidiarme… Mira que tener la osadía de… Sch… que se joda"_

La voz denominada conciencia me dijo que no lo hiciera, que Pan me golpearía, y con gusto, si lo hiciera, pero en definitiva, contesté.

—Nena ¿Pan? Aló—contestó del otro lado de la línea, aguardé en silencio, me acosté en la cama con el brazo doblado debajo de la cabeza y aguardé—. Nena, por favor, tenemos que hablar ¿Pan?

—Deja de jodernos—le dije conteniendo mi risa.

Entrometido, me dijo la conciencia nuevamente, pero decidí ignorarla y continué.

—¿En dónde está Pan?—me preguntó en tono áspero— ¿Quién eres?

—Escucha, muchachito—Vaya, eso sonó bien, si quería decepcionarlo y hacer que se encabronase, con esto lo estaba consiguiendo—. Déjanos follar a gusto, ya no la llames más.

Dije lo último y el tipo aquel me colgó la llamada.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

Bien sabía yo que eso tan simple funcionaría, y así fue. Pero nunca me habría imaginado que aquello me había abierto una posibilidad con Pan, misma que nunca planee, misma que nunca busqué, solo quería divertirme un poco aquella noche, y ese par de niños, Pan y ese tipo, me estaban haciendo el día. Ella con su embriaguez, y él con su típica actitud de niñato. Me carcajee aquella noche antes de dormirme, y podría decirse que así empezó todo. Después, recuerdo que Pan y yo salimos un par de veces, nada más que como amigos, antes de que ella regresase a Japón. Cuando el día llegó, prometimos mantenernos en contacto. Creo que apenas supe que llegó a su casa, le envié un mensaje de correo, y las video llamadas comenzaron.

Dos meses después le pedí que fuera mi chica, nos reuníamos a entrenar de vez en cuando los fines de semana, y todo sucumbió por su propio peso. Me enamoré de ella. La amé verdaderamente. Para cuando llegó los siete meses, tanto Pan como yo sabíamos que nos inevitablemente terminaríamos casándonos, nos habíamos explorado lo suficiente como para saberlo, aunque para esa fecha no me la había llevado a la cama, eso no exentaba que nos diéramos besos apasionados y caricias que sobrepasaban mi imaginación. No pasó mucho tiempo para que fuésemos a la casa de Gohan.

Nadie se lo veía venir, puesto que todos pensaban que sería un noviazgo breve, y aunque no les agradara del todo mi relación con Pan, allí estuve yo, sentando en frente de Gohan y Videl. Nunca olvidaré la forma en la que nos miraron aquel día, cuando pedí la mano de Pan en matrimonio. Previamente, Pan ya había aceptado, sin embargo, era una obligación mía, como hombre el responder ante su familia.

 _"_ _De ninguna manera. Esto no…"_

 _"_ _Gohan. Ya está hecho, Pan ha aceptado casarse con Trunks"_

Goku fue una gran ayuda en ese momento, cuando tomó a su hijo por los hombros y lo obligó a retornar a su sitio. Menos mal, los ánimos de Gohan, por golpearme, se calmaron, y cuando le extendí mi mano, en señal de agradecimiento, él me envolvió en sus brazos para darme un par de palmadas en la espalda.

 _"_ _Esto es una puñalada, Trunks… Pero… cuida de Pan"_

La celebración en casa de los Son no se hizo esperar, sin embargo, desde mi declaración, había sentido la insistente mirada de alguien sobre mí: La señora Milk. Levanté la vista y así era. Me hizo un gesto para que la acompañase a la salida, y cruzó solamente dos palabras:

 _"_ _¿La amas?"_

No recuerdo exactamente qué fue lo que le dije, pero poco después, cuando creí que ella iba a abofetearme, puesto que me miró con su cejo fruncido y sus brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, hizo todo lo contrario. Me abrazó y expresó:

 _"_ _Ya eres parte de mi familia, hijo. Bienvenido"_

Milk fue la única que no dijo nada cuando la ola de problemas estalló. Aquel día, pasó de mí, ni siquiera retornó a verme, y, hasta la fecha, no me ha dicho nada negativo. Tampoco me ha reclamado. Es irónico. De quien más escándalo esperaba, no ha hecho nada al respecto. Y, no sé qué pensar con respecto a ella, realmente es un enigma que quizá nunca sepa.

Cuando al fin llegamos a casa, tomé al enano, y lo llevé conmigo hasta su habitación. Lo desvestí y lo dejé dormir en calzoncillos. Terminé con mi labor, y ya era hora de hablar con Pan acerca de lo que pasó esta mañana.

Me encaminé hacia su habitación, ingresé, y, ella aún enfundada en el vestido, me daba la espalda, recostada en la cama. Rodee la cama, hasta quedar frente a ella, sus manos juntas soportaban su cabeza de lado, a la par que noté que había estado llorando.

—Pan—me arrodillé a lado de su cama, aguardé en mi posición, intentando pensar qué cosa la tenía tan mal. Recordé todas mis travesuras en el transcurso de estos días, y creo que verdaderamente esta vez vaya que me pasé—. Oye. Escucha, si estás enfadada por…

—¿Por qué tú?—de pronto inquiere volviendo a derramar sus lágrimas—. No lo entiendo.

—Pan…

Brevemente hunde su cara en la almohada a la vez que la escucho suspirar profundamente. Sin pensarlo siquiera coloco mi mano en su cadera, frotando la zona para lograr calmarla.

—Pan. Si te he fastidiado realmente esta semana, yo lo siento mucho.

Asiente aún pegada a la almohada, y, al parecer, no tiene la menor intención de darme cara.

—Deberías… irte a dormir, Trunks.

—Lo haré. Pero antes ¿Dime qué tienes?—inquiero sin éxito alguno de respuesta—. Pan.

—No era el tiempo—dice, extrañado frunzo el cejo ¿A qué se está refiriendo? De pronto, como una luz en medio de un túnel oscuro, la respuesta aflora en mi mente.

 _"_ _¿Cuántos años tiene tu amiga, Pan?"_

 _"_ _35 y… recién… se está casando"_

—Pan.

—Yo fallé… quizá…—por fin se da vuelta, sus ojos brillosos me miran con melancolía—. Fui… muy joven, Trunks. Y…—sonríe de medio lado—, no era… lo suficientemente buena, madura para alguien como tú.

—No digas estupideces, Pan.

—Trunks—dice—. Quizá no era tiempo para tomar una decisión así.

—Lo era, Pan.

—Trunks—Replica.

—Lo era—sentencio nuevamente—. Si no fuese así, entonces… tú nunca te hubieses casado conmigo.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?—inquiere limpiándose el rostro—. No puedes saberlo, Trunks. De tan solo haber esperado, quizá…

—Por supuesto que lo sé—decido interrumpirla.

De cierto modo me siento enfadado por una tontería tal como sentirme excluido de su vida. Como si ella pudiera, tan solo con decirlo en voz alta, borrar todo por lo que hemos pasado.

—Pan. Yo sé que… no fui un buen esposo contigo. Sé que fallé en muchas cosas que tú… supiste tolerar—se me ha quebrado la voz—, sabes el puto carácter que me cargo a veces. Pero… Pan… yo…

Un par de lágrimas se me escapan y el nudo en mi garganta no me permite continuar.

 _"_ _No es un deshonor llorar por amor"_

Bajo la cabeza, y poco después siento que ella me envuelve en sus brazos para hacer que me recargue en su regazo. Como antes, acaricia mi cabello con delicadeza, enredando un par de mechones míos en sus dedos, mientras yo no puedo sino pasar mis brazos por su cintura, estrujarla, y llorar.

—Sh—la escucho decirme a la par que su mentón se apoya en mi cabeza, empieza a balancearse de lado a lado, meneándome.

—Pan… hay algo que yo no… yo no te he dicho… y es que… no quiero que me odies.

—Trunks.

—Yo… —debo decírselo. Ya no quiero cargar con la muerte de Daniel en mi conciencia, pesa demasiado—. Pan… yo... yo… yo…

—Lo sé. Sé lo de Daniel—dice de pronto y no puedo evitar abrir la boca sorprendido. Levanto mi cabeza y le encuentro sonriéndome con comprensión—. Trunks. Yo lo sé todo. No tienes que decirlo.

—Pan…

¿Cómo pudo haberlo sabido? Nadie, excepto mis padres y Mai lo sabían ¿Cómo es que ella lo ha sabido? Jamás se lo conté a nadie.

—Trunks—bajo la cabeza y empiezo a negar de lado a lado, simplemente me niego a aceptar que ella lo sepa. No hay manera—. Trunks.

Vuelvo a denegar antes de que ella acune mi rostro en sus manos.

—Estás limpio—dice de pronto—. Trunks… esa noche… tú te defendiste, peleaste por tu vida, y eso es lo que saben todos.

—Pan…

—Daniel quería matarte a como dé lugar—dice—. Te apuñaló… un par de veces, Trunks.

Frunzo mi cejo, perplejo porque no sé si todo esto es producto de otro desmayo.

—Trunks. Todo se tomó como defensa personal, Trunks… él realmente te apuñaló.

—¿Qué?

 _"_ _Hijo. Pero… ¡Estás sangrando, Trunks!"_

—Te… apuñaló aquí—dice tocando mi hombro y luego un par de lugares más—. Al ver que… no caías, él… continúo clavándote la navaja. Estaba desesperado porque… tú no caías a pesar de que ya te había empuñado la navaja un par de veces.

Vuelvo a denegar incrédulo. Esto no puede ser cierto. Pan no podría saber eso.

—No—niego—. Yo lo maté, Pan.

—Trunks—dice con la mirada tan seria, como afirmándome que todo lo que ha dicho es cierto—. Tú te defendiste.

—Pero…

 _"_ _¡No es mi sangre, mamá. Es la de Daniel!"_

¿Así que era mi propia sangre en aquella ocasión? ¿Daniel me había… querido realmente matar? ¿Me había acribillado? Aun si todo esto es cierto, yo…

—Debí haberlo inmovilizado, pero… no medí mi fuerza y… él...

—Sh. Ya. Ya pasó, no hay nada que puedas hacer. Fue defensa, Trunks—sentencia mirándome fijamente—. Ya borra eso de tu mente, fue defensa.

Sonrío tristemente porque sé que pude haber hecho las cosas de manera diferente, y sé que, en el fondo Pan lo sabe. Seca mis lágrimas con sus dedos, y después de minutos, me dice que me vaya a dormir. Que está cansada y que solo quiere dormir. Salí de su habitación con dirección a la mía, pero ante su llamado, volví sobre mis pasos y aguardé:

—Le prometí a Aren que iríamos al acuario—Dice apoyada en el umbral de la puerta—. Mañana a las 9: 00 a.m.

—Sí—Asentí, ella cerró la puerta mientras yo metí mis manos en mis bolsillos y me encaminé a mi habitación.

 _"_ _Fue defensa personal…. Él te había apuñalado"_

Por Kami.

 _"_ _¡Estás sangrando, Trunks! ¡Por Kami! ¡¿Qué tienes?!"_

Así que… ¿Fue instinto de supervivencia lo que me hizo darle un codazo en el abdomen?

 _"_ _Rápido llévenlo a quirófano"_

 _"_ _¿Los de traumatismo están listos?"_

 _"_ _¡Está perdiendo mucha sangre!"_

 _"_ _¡Transfusión urgente!"_

 _"_ _¡Tiene taquicardia!¡Primera descarga, doscientos"_

 _"_ _¡Presión baja!"_

 _"_ _Una, dos, tres… Trescientos"_

 _"_ _Infarto"_

 _"_ _¡Lo estamos perdiendo! ¡Lo estamos perdiendo!"_

 _"_ _Carga de nuevo el desfibrilador"_

 _"_ _Doctor… no hay pulso… lo perdimos"_

 _"_ _Kami. Lo perdimos… Hora de muerte 01: 10 a.m"_

—Daniel—no puedo evitar susurrar su nombre a la vez que vuelvo a llorar. Yo… nunca me dejaré de culpar por tu muerte. Lo siento tanto, Daniel.


	45. Chapter 45

**INMORAL. SOMBRAS.**

 **CHAPTER 45.**

 **POV DE PAN.**

—¡¿Ya llegamos, papá?!—inquiere Aren, y, por enésima vez, Briefs vuelve a negar.

—¿Seguro que esta es la dirección?—le digo burlona, ante lo cual me gano un cejo fruncido de su parte, mismo que no dura mucho pues al instante me sonríe de medio lado.

—Por supuesto que sí. Solo mira el GPS—dice egocéntrico—, Surf Avenue con West 8th Street, Coney Island.

—Sch. De acuerdo—me doy por vencida, encogiéndome de hombros—. Tú ganas.

—Me encanta oír esas palabras—dice mirándome brevemente antes de volver a enfocarse en la carretera.

Una hora después, aparcamos en el lugar. Y, sobra decir que Aren fue el primero en salir despavorido del auto.

—¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! ¡Por aquí!

—¡Tranquilo, Aren!—le digo a medida que intento seguirle el paso—. ¡No corras!

—¡Camina más rápido, mami!

—¿Me estás dando órdenes, Aren?

—Ah…—se encoje de hombros antes de sonreírme abiertamente—. ¡Mami!

—Ahora no entraré allí—decido quedarme cual estatua parada en la mitad de la acera.

—Mami—lo escucho replicar, no tarda nada en unírsele Briefs, quien por cierto me dice que los estoy avergonzando.

—Vamos, date prisa—dice Trunks.

—No—niego conteniéndome de la risa por esta niñería—. Perdí el entusiasmo.

Ahora solo me resta esperar a por su reacción de súplica.

Trunks y Aren me miran con escepticismo, se miran el uno al otro, y, parece ser que han llegado a un acuerdo silencioso.

—Bien—dice Trunks—. Entonces, cuídame el auto, muchacha—me ha lanzado las llaves, apenas si las he podido atrapar—. Si llego a ver un rayón en la pintura, te las verás conmigo. Vámonos, Aren—dice y mi hijo solo se despide de mí, alejándose por el paseo de Coney Island.

Un momento, no era lo que yo quería.

—Ah…—Kami ¿Acaso no notaron que estaba jugando?—. ¡Eh! ¡Ustedes dos!

—Te daré propina al final—dice Trunks levantando la mano—. Ve a hacer tu trabajo, muchacha.

—Sch—Vaya sujetos—. ¡Eh! ¡Voy con ustedes!—apresuro el paso, logrando alcanzarlos— ¿Cómo se les ocurre dejarme?

—No habrá pago ahora, eh. Ya te lo advierto, muchacha.

—Sch. Ya quisieras, Briefs.

Llegamos al sitio, ingresamos con los e-tickets que Trunks mostró en su celular como entrada, y lo siguiente que supe fue que Aren se emocionó tanto como si fuese una mañana de navidad. Finalmente, por no decir, a la carrera, entramos a la sala de conservación.

El bullicio era increíble en verdad, entre las muchas familias con coches, con niños de las manos, con cámaras en colgando de sus brazos, y pantaloncillos cortos, y la música clásica, conformaban un ambiente agradable y entretenido. Si nosotros, como adultos, estábamos emocionados, no tengo palabras para describir a los niños. Entre las distintas exposiciones, todas con un color de luz diferente, una en especial me llamó la atención:

[Los impostores]

Realmente, aquellos peces, o lo que sean que hayan sido, puesto que no logré distinguirlos, realmente se camuflaban con el hábitat. Seguimos avanzando por los pasillos, en medio del griterío, y de las paradas que, algunos padres, y yo personalmente hicimos para tomarles fotos a nuestros niños. Llegamos a un desnivel, en donde una ventana de piso a techo, calculo más de tres metros de altura nos recibió en todo su esplendor para mostrarnos…

—¡Tiburones!—gritó emocionado Aren, y sobra decir que más de un padre de familia retornó a verlo enternecido.

—Aren. Mira allí arriba. Es una mantarraya—dice Trunks a la par que levanto la vista y así era. Atravesó el estanque con gran majestuosidad, ondeándose, antes de perderse detrás de unos corales. Hay tantos peces que me es difícil el seguirle el rastro a algunos de ellos. Poco después nos encontrábamos en el Laboratorio de los Tiburones, en donde unos estanques con forma de esfera en el exterior, mostraban a más peces, además de muchos tiburones de distintas especies. Detrás de mí, una amplia representación de la disección en dibujo de un tiburón, era lo bastante atrayente, sin contar con los radares acuáticos de juguete. A medida que avanzábamos por la sala, muchos de los trabajadores del acuario, muy amables y empáticos por cierto, respondían nuestras preguntas y nos ayudaban a conocer mejor cada especie. Y, en medio del griterío, en verdad agradecí que usaran los micrófonos.

El acuario fue impresionante, a mano derecha habían unas ventanas enormes, y paneles con mucha información. Didáctica, actualizada y muy colorida.

—¡Mira, mamá! ¡Es un lábrido!—dice señalando con su dedo sobre el cristal.

—¿Ah, sí?—inquiero acercándome para ver al pez azul que Aren señala a medida que este se mueve.

—¡Sí! ¡Ah! ¡Un lookdown! ¡Y ese es un Doctorfish!

—¿Cómo lo sabes, enano?—inquiere Trunks a mis espaldas.

—¡Abuelo Gohan tiene muchos en casa, papá!—contesta muy emocionado, a la par que no puedo dejar de sonreír—. ¡Oh! ¡Una anguila!

Seguimos recorriendo los pasillos, hasta llegar a una zona en donde cultivaban los corales, y luego a un lugar en donde podíamos ver a los seres más pequeñitos, por medio de una lupa.

Una especie de programa de cría en cautiverio, si alguien me lo preguntara.

—Pan. ¿Quieres algo de beber? Iré por unas bebidas—asiento, solicitándole una gaseosa, al inicio me mira frunciendo el cejo, pero después de ponerme los ojos en blanco, accede a mi pedido—. Como quieras. Regreso en un momento.

Mientras Briefs retornaba, Aren y yo avanzamos por los pasillos para llegar finalmente a la Isla de los pingüinos La expositora empezó a alimentarlos con pescado y eso pareció enloquecer al público infantil, pero los adultos también nos reímos cuando un par de pingüinos atacaron la bota de caucho negra de la empleada con tanto ímpetu que la muchacha gritó.

—Ten—de pronto veo una lata de refresco colgar delante de mí, apenas sostenida por una mano.

—Me abstendré de decir que es malo para la salud.

—Ya lo dijiste, Trunks.

—Hm—dice antes darle un bocado a su botella de agua de 1 litro.

—Avances por aquí, señores. Hay muchas más exposiciones—nos aconsejan las guías. Tocamos corales, estrellas de mar, pececitos azules, arena, en fin, de todo.

—Es un cocodrilo muy enorme—murmuro arrodillándome a lado de Aren, quien se queda mudo cuando el animal comienza a moverse en nuestra dirección.

—Enorme, mami. ¡Mira! ¡Allá hay un hiploplótamo!—solamente escuché a Briefs carcajearse con buenas ganas a nuestras espaldas, levanté la vista y así era.

—Aren. Son hipopótamos, no hiploplotamos—se carcajeo nuevamente.

Acompañándolo en su diversión, tanto Aren como yo nos reímos, y avanzamos en nuestro camino. Finalmente llegamos al área más esperada por todos nosotros, el acuario en forma de túnel.

—¡Wow! ¡Mira eso, papá! ¡Mamá! ¡Son tiburones!—grita Aren al ver a los tiburones nadar sobre nosotros. El agua en color turquesa, junto a las luces de iluminación, han hecho de este lugar uno especial para los niños, puesto que Aren no es el único que grita de emoción—. ¡Otro tiburón! ¡Dos tiburones!

—Kami—susurra Briefs en mi oído—. Imagina que uno de esos atacara, Pan. Imagínate que se rompiera el cristal. Imagínate que…

—Sch. No seas miedoso, Trunks—replico en un murmullo porque me causa gracia su comportamiento. Ni siquiera los niños están así.

 _"…_ _Como ustedes crecieron en el monte Paoz con toda clase de bestias salvajes, a ustedes no le da miedo, pero yo… "_

Quien creyera de Briefs.

—No lo soy, solo que… soy realista.

—¡Nadar con los tiburones!—gritan un par de niños, y Aren viene hacia nosotros corriendo apresurado.

—¡Papi, vamos a…!

—Ni lo pienses—sentencia Briefs, entendiendo lo que Aren quería, y Trunks denegaría de la forma más elegante posible, jamás admitiría que les tiene miedo—. Mejor vamos, te compraré algo en la tienda de regalos.

—¡Un tiburón!

—Sí, pero uno de felpa—aclara, tomándolo de la mano, a la par que juntos se alejan por el túnel. Dejándome atrás, poco después veo que Briefs lo carga sobre sus hombros e intercambian palabras que…

 _"_ _¿Qué podrías perder, hija?…. Dense una oportunidad. No pierdes nada, al contrario, podrías ganar mucho"_

Las palabras de mi madre, de esta madrugada, vuelven a resonar en mi cabeza una vez más, pero no es la única persona.

 _"_ _Han pasado más de 4 años, Pan… Sch. Es más, se podría decir que hasta volviste a ser virgen para Briefs… Pan, decide ahora"_

Ann…

 _"_ _Tu esposo será muchas cosas, pero parece que en verdad quiere volver contigo. Es un maldito buen hombre"_

La conversación que tuve con Mia hace unos años, se le suma a mi lista de recuerdos. De pronto recuerdo cada cosa que me confesó de aquella noche en que la fui a visitar. Había ido en compañía de Ann, así que ella sabía cada cosa, excepto la última. Como una buena amiga, ella había salido de la sala, diciéndome que ya había tenido suficiente con aquello, y que no quería terminar detestando a Trunks más de lo que ya lo hacía.

 _"_ _Fue defensa, Pan. Yo lo vi. Estuve allí"_

Por supuesto que eso me partió el corazón en su momento, pero solo entonces pude comprender el porqué del comportamiento de Trunks, el por qué se mostró tan reacio a ir al ring, y el porqué de su afición al alcohol. Se sentía culpable, estaba segura, apostaba mi vida de ser necesario a que también se sentía responsable por Yunny.

" _Te juro que no fue mi intención… pero el maldito idiota vendió esas fotografías a la prensa. No tuve nada que ver en aquello. Serían tan solo para tus padres. Para nadie más"_

Me confesó que quién publicó las fotografías de Trunks con su supuesto hijo en aquel entonces, fue un amigo de ella. Según Mia, un día fue a buscarme a casa de mis padres, debido a que no contestaba mi celular, para entonces ya vivía aquí.

" _Te lo juro. Nada recibí de aquello"_

Dijo que al no contactarme, buscó a mis padres, al preguntarles por mí, ellos se mostraron reacios a dar cualquier tipo de explicación sobre mi paradero. Ella lo tomó de mala manera, en especial cuando mis padres dijeron que nunca más volviese porque ellos ya no tenían una hija. Escuchar aquello me dolió, pero era comprensible. Mis padres, para entonces, estaban demasiado molestos conmigo para siquiera tener la menor consideración, así que lo acepté. Cuando Mia lo comprendió, decidida como es, decidió confrontarlos, mi madre se alteró, discutieron, y fue entonces cuando la verdad salió a la luz.

 _"_ _Me dijo que fallaste en tu matrimonio, y que no debía extrañarles. Al tener una amiga como yo, solo era cuestión de tiempo"_

Lo que es capaz de hacer la cólera. El decir cosas que uno después se arrepiente, claro que fallé, por supuesto que lo hice, pero en todo aquello Mia no tenía ni la menor participación, o quizá, de cierto modo, lo tenía.

 _"_ _Si no te lo dije en aquel entonces fue porque… siempre has sido muy amable conmigo, a pesar de la vida nada honrosa que llevo"_

 _"_ _Mia, no digas eso. Jamás me ha importado, eres mucho mejor que la basura de gente "honorable "que hay por el mundo"_

 _"_ _Sch. Pan, quizá debí decírtelo, pero… recuerdo que cuando nos encontramos por casualidad, me invitaste un helado, y… te vi feliz. Me contaste de tu graduación, de tu trabajo. Pan, creí que para tu esposo solo sería un pasatiempo que ya había acabado"_

Por ello, enfurecida, llevada por la cólera de que mis padres se negaran a darle alguna explicación sobre mí, ella había vociferado que haría algo, fue entonces que aguardó para dar con mi paradero. Tiempo después lo consiguió, debido a la entrevista, poco después contactó con un amigo para pedirle el favor de atrapar a Trunks infraganti. Lo que sea para demostrarles a mis padres que estaban equivocados si continuaban colocándolo como la víctima. Aunque, lo fue. Lo suyo surtió efecto, pero poco sabía que su amigo aprovecharía y se cobraría unos cuantos miles por la polémica.

 _"_ _Realmente lo lamento. Creo que arruiné tu matrimonio. Supongo que mis buenas intenciones no sirvieron de nada. Pan, solo quería ayudarte con tus padres"_

Por supuesto que acepté sus disculpas, por mera formalidad. Después de todo, no había hecho nada malo. Husmear es una condición inherente en el ser humano.

—Oh, lo siento—dice una mujer que me ha golpeado con un coche de bebé—. Lo lamento, señorita.

—No se preocupe—me hago a un lado, dejándola pasar. Poco después la veo reunirse con un hombre que estaba a pocos metros de mí, y no puedo evitar quedarme estática al ver esa escena.

 _"_ _Puedes tener la familia que siempre has querido, Pan. No eres una mujer como nosotros, Ann y yo fuimos criadas de otro modo, tenemos otros objetivos, pero tú… tú eres diferente"_

Me muerdo el labio inferior, levanto la vista hacia…

 _"_ _Te amo, mami"_

 _"_ _Te quiero más que a nada, tonta"_

Sí. Todas ellas, mi madre, Ann y Mia, tenían razón.

Ellos son mis hombres.

Corro hacia ellos, abriéndome paso en medio de la gente que seguramente me mira extrañada, cuando por fin los alcanzo, enrosco la cadera de Briefs con mi brazo, lo pego hacia mí, a la par que pego mi cabeza a su brazo derecho.

—Ah… pero… ¿Pan?

—Tú solo camina, Briefs—ordeno—, tienes un regalo que comprarme.

—Ah… ¿Qué?—inquiere extrañado, mirándome con toda la confusión en su rostro.

No espero más para tomarlo por el polo, y depositar un fugaz beso en sus labios.

—Es tu obligación como mi esposo ¿O no?

—Ah…

 **POV DE GOKU.**

 **—** La comida estuvo deliciosa, gracias, Kaiosama.

—De nada, Goku. Ah. Quería preguntarte algo—dice a medida que recoge los trastes que he usado.

—Adelante.

—Ese muchacho, el hijo de Vegeta.

—¡Ah, Trunks!

—Sí, ese chico—dice—. ¿Qué tal sigue?

—No lo sé—me encojo de hombros—. Como desde hace semanas estoy aquí y no he regresado a la tierra, no sabría decírtelo, pero supongo que estará bien.

—Por supuesto que lo estará, con el té del árbol de Ginkgo que le di a tu nieta, por supuesto que se recuperará.

—¡Oh! ¡Cierto, Kaiosama!—me levanto de mi asiento para colocarme a sus espaldas—. ¿Por qué a mí no diste esas hojas cuando enfermé, eh?—le digo con interés. Me le acerco aún por la espalda, a la par que le pico una mejilla. —. Si tenías algo como eso ¿Por qué no dármela a mí hacía tiempo, eh?

—No sé a qué te refieres, Goku.

—A ese té, dijiste que curaba todo ¿Por qué no me lo diste a mí, eh?

—¡Por tu culpa estoy muerto!—me grita, haciendo que me encoja en mi sitio—. ¡Nunca cumpliste tu promesa, Goku!

—Ya. Ya. No me digas eso, Kaiosama.

—¡Es lo que hiciste! ¡No tienes idea…!—¡Ay, no! Aquí vamos otra vez—. ¡Lo que se siente ser el único Kaio que está muerto! ¡Yo el Gran Kaiosama, muerto por un androide bomba!

—Fue el pasado, olvídalo—decido terminar el dramático momento dándole una palmada en la espalda—. Volviendo al tema. Solo tenías que darme las hojas de Gingko, y yo…

—De ti nadie se encargaría.

—¡Kaiosama. Eres muy cruel conmigo! —Reclamo frunciendo el cejo—. Solo por decírtelo, si aquella vez vine, fue porque Milk se preocupó mucho por mí—aclaro ofendido cruzándome de brazos.

—No te las quise dar y listo—dice sin retornar a verme. Sin embargo, por fin he conseguido confirmar mis sospechas.

—¡Lo sabía, Kaiosama!—le señalo fingiéndome sorprendido. Ya no me puede seguir engañando—. ¡Mentiste! ¡Realmente Trunks se podía curar solo!

—No digas tonterías, Goku. Te repito que no sé de qué estás hablando.

—¡Ah! ¡Kaiosama! ¡Le mentiste a Pan!—finjo sentirme indignado—. ¡Un dios mintiendo!

—No sé de lo que estás hablando.

—Kaiosama…—me le acerco nuevamente—. ¿No servían para nada, cierto?—lo veo levantar la cabeza, acomodarse los lentes y sin embargo no dice nada—. Eso solo…

—Ya basta, Goku—interrumpe cerrando las llaves de paso de la manguera que usa para regar sus plantas—. Muchas veces indagar es…

—Anda, dilo. Yo jamás se lo diré a nadie—acerco mi oído antes sus señas. Mala idea, terminó gritándome que no era mi asunto— ¡Ah! ¡Kaiosama! ¡Merezco saberlo!

—No—niega divertido—. Me temo que morirás con la duda, Goku—dice adentrándose en su pequeña casa.

 _"_ _¿Lo quiere mucho, no es así, Goku?"_

 _"_ _No lo sé, es difícil entender a las mujeres. Lo cierto es que están divorciados, mantienen una buena relación por su hijo, Kaiosama"_

Sé que yo tengo toda la razón. Kaiosama le mintió a Pan.

—¡Oye! ¡Kaiosama!

—¡¿Qué quieres ahora?!

—¡¿Tienes un libro sobre plantas?!—al segundo de decirlo, Kaio sale apresurado del interior, nervioso y un tanto ofuscado—. Solo necesito que asientas con la cabeza—él accede a la vez que yo me acerco un poco más.

—Ya dilo, Goku.

—Kaio…

—¿Qué?

— Muchas gracias.

 **POV DE TRUNKS.**

—Me sorprendiste, nunca habría imaginado que lo harías.

—Por supuesto que no—contesta acurrucándose aún más en mi cuerpo desnudo—, es que suelo dar muchas sorpresas.

—Como esta—susurro en su oído—. Me encantó la reconciliación.

—¿Ah, sí?—inquiere divertida, angulando su cabeza para mirarme a los ojos. Se muerde el labio inferior antes de dirigir sus manos a una parte muy especial de mi anatomía, la más valiosa, al menos para mí.

—Cuidado, Briefs—bromeo tomándola por las nalgas, logrando levantarla para que quede a horcajadas sobre mí—. Yo no haría eso de ser usted.

—¿Me dirás que no lo disfrutas?—Inquiere con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

Misma que me dice: Fornícatela de nuevo.

—Lo hago, pero… antes quiero… no lo sé—decido hacerme el misterioso, tomo un par de sus mechones laterales y envolviéndolos en mis dedos, pretendo ganar tiempo para formular lo siguiente.

—Dime, Trunks—golpea mi pecho con algo de rudeza, ante lo cual no puedo evitar quejarme.

—Que agresividad, Pan—me finjo herido antes de estallar de risa—Nena…

—¿Sí?

—¿Volveremos a casarnos?—inquiero.

—No lo sé—dice formando un adorable puchero, mismo que no dura mucho pues vuelve a sonreírme— ¿Te gustaría ser mi esposo? ¿Eh, desconocido?

—Ah, Pan. La verdad es que…

—¿No aceptarás mis sentimientos?—reclama divertida, frunciendo su cejo—. ¿Por qué eres así? Agh. Es increíble—brama mirando en otra dirección—. Si lo que quieres es que te lo pida de rodillas, entonces…

—Yo digo que sí, que sí, que sí—muerdo sus labios y brevemente su hombro—. ¿Cómo me podría negar con semejante declaración, eh?

—Bueno, más te vale.

—¿Me amenazas?

—Sí—responde muy segura—. Lo hago, Trunks Briefs.

—Bah. No tienes la estatura para hacerlo.

—Oh, eso fue un golpe bajo, Briefs—replica falsamente ofendida—. Ah… Trunks… ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Sí, adelante.

—¿Por qué me echaste ese día de C.C?

—¿Y tienes el descaro de preguntarlo?—inquiero jalándole las patillas—. Tonta.

—¿Qué hice yo?

—Te atreviste a salir con ese tal abogado.

—¡Ah!—dice de manera exagerada—. Pensaste que…

—Por supuesto que sí—completo—. Me debes un celular por eso, por cierto.

—¿Qué?

—Es que yo…

 _"_ _¡Puto entrometido de Xerox!"_

—¿Tú qué, Trunks?

—Yo… —desvío brevemente la vista de ella—. Olvídalo, Pan. Volviendo a lo anterior, me enfadé contigo porque pensé que… a pesar de haberte mostrado mis sentimientos, parecieron haberte valido mierda.

—No fue así, Trunks. Yo… Agh. Lo admitiré—dice bajando la vista a la par que se acerca a mi oído—. Yo soñé contigo una vez, en… bueno… ¡No completaré eso!

—¿Solo una?—inquiero ofendido—. Bueno, es natural tener sueños húmedos conmigo, no te avergüences por eso.

—Y tú no te engrandezcas, Trunks.

—Hace poco no oí que te quejaras. Es más, decías que no parara.

—¡Ah! ¡Trunks! —Me llama nuevamente la atención, enfatizando su molestia con otro golpe cariñoso a mi pecho—. ¡No digas esas cosas!

—Pan ¿Recuerdas nuestra primera noche juntos?

—Sch. No podría olvidarla nunca—dice—. Pasé dos días en cama con fiebre y escalofríos.

—Sí—asiento—, recuerdo que cuando desperté estabas ardiendo en fiebre, me asusté mucho, creí que había exagerado contigo. Menuda luna de miel.

—No, solo que fue una reacción natural en mí—Se ríe—. Pero no era todo, recuerdo que no pude levantarme a la mañana siguiente. Fue tu culpa.

—Hm. Es que nunca me había sucedido algo así con…—decido abstenerme de completar—. Pensé que sería algo más.

Platicamos hasta que amaneció, de todo y de nada, de nuestros momentos juntos, de las cosas graciosas que vivimos, hasta que finalmente, el tema debía ser abordado.

—Siento todo lo que te causé, Pan. Yo en verdad lamento mis ofensas para contigo.

—Trunks… olvidemos todo. Yo, no soy quién para perdonarte. También cometí errores y…

—Hagamos una cosa—interrumpo—. Dame tu meñique.

—No me arrancaré el dedo, ni lo pienses.

—No iba a decir eso—replico mirándola fijamente—. Pan Briefs, a partir de hoy, prometemos que nunca volveremos a mencionar eso ¿Estás de acuerdo conmigo?

—Sí—Asiento enlazando su meñique con el mío—. Si alguno de los dos rompe la promesa, tendrá que arrancarse el dedo.

—¿Quién es la radical ahora, eh?

—Trunks.

—Dime, nena.

—Si vamos a regresar, tengo que decírselo a mis padres.

—Yo no tengo problema con eso, es más ¿Qué te parece si vamos mañana? De paso, también verifico el último negocio.

—¿Qué?

Demonios, me he descubierto solo.

—¿No que Bra estaba al mando?

—Sí, pero el que estuviera enfermo no quería decir que dejara de trabajar ¿O sí? Mientras Aren y tú dormían, yo trabajaba.

—Con razón estabas tan insoportable.

—Y eso que no te pedí que hicieras todas las cosas que tenía en la cabeza—murmuro—. En fin. Ahora, Sra. Briefs.

—¿Sí? Dígame, Sr. Briefs.

—Quiere dormir o prefiere que usted y yo… recuperemos el tiempo perdido.

—¿Dormir o follar? Ah… si hago lo segundo podré dormir mejor ¿No es así? —inquiere burlesca y no puedo evitar gruñir porque eso ha mandado una señal eléctrica hasta mi verga.

—Por Kami, mujer. Realmente serás mi perdición.

—Destino de llegada. Media hora—dice el sistema de navegación de la nave.

—¡Ya se puede ver la montaña, papá!—a mis espaldas, Aren grita emocionado por regresar al monte Paoz.

A mi lado, como copiloto, mi esposa, de cabello medio recogido, me da una breve sonrisa nerviosa. Enseguida baja la vista, algo preocupada. Separo una mano del volante para tomar la de Pan.

—Nena. Todo saldrá bien.

—Quiero creer eso, Trunks. Pero, en verdad no lo sé.

—Nena—deposito un beso en su mano—. Todo saldrá bien.

Poco después nos encontrábamos aterrizando en el jardín de la familia de Pan. La primera en recibirnos, a la par del primero en salir fueron Milk y Aren. Descendimos de la nave, y no tardamos nada en adentrarnos en la casa de Milk. Ella nos pidió que pasáramos y que Gohan no tardaría en arribar y así fue.

De pronto, ya nos encontrábamos allí, en medio de un largo sofá, con Milk, Gohan y Videl frente a nosotros. Menos mal Aren estaba en el comedor, de seguro disfrutando de la comida que le había preparado Milk.

—Veo que ya estás mejor, Trunks—habla Gohan—, Me alegra.

—Sí. Gracias por preguntar Gohan.

—Y bien ¿Quién de los dos empezará?—de pronto interviene Videl, con total seriedad marcada en su rostro. Lo que me hace pensar que no estará de acuerdo con esto.

—Mamá, papá—se adelante Pan—. La razón por la cual vinimos fue porque…

—Gohan. Videl—decido intervenir por Pan. Ella retorna a verme, sin embargo solo asiento—. Hace años… vine aquí a pedir a Pan por esposa, y hoy… vengo a pedir lo mismo. Gohan, Videl, Milk. Nosotros, hemos decidido volver a estar juntos.

Un silencio se instala en la habitación, y, para afirmar lo dicho, tomo a Pan de la mano, acariciando nuestro anillo de boda como firme declaración.

—¿Estás seguro, Trunks?—inquiere de pronto Gohan—. No quiero que…

—Muy seguro, Gohan—respondo—. Yo quiero devuelta a Pan y a mi hijo. Por eso estoy aquí, porque vengo a responder como hombre, porque me importa su opinión, porque quiero empezar bien con ustedes, por Aren, por Pan, y por mí.

—Trunks—decide intervenir Videl—. Creo que aún si no estuviéramos de acuerdo ¿No se retractarían, verdad?

—¡No!—negamos al unísono. Tengo unos deseos increíbles de reírme por la coincidencia, sin embargo sé que no es el momento.

—Bien—interviene Milk—. Creo que esto ya me lo veía venir—sonríe.

—Abuela.

—Sra. Milk.

—¿Qué le vamos a hacer?—se encoje de hombros—. Gohan, Videl—dice mirándolos a ellos y luego a nosotros—. No nos queda más que apoyarlos, y darles nuestra bendición. Después de todo, la mía… siempre fue para ustedes, desde el primer día. Y eso, tú bien lo sabes, Trunks.

—Sí—Reverencio brevemente—. Siempre se lo agradeceré.

—Bah. Que muchachos—se ríe al vernos mirarnos las caras confundidos—. ¿Qué están esperando? ¿Cuándo se volverán a casar por lo civil?

 **POV DE GOTEN.**

—¿Cómo ha estado mi niño, Jay?

—Dile hola a papá—dice Bra entregándome a mi hijo—. ¿Cómo te ha ido?

—Bien ¿Y a ti?

—Patee un par de culos hoy—dice encogiéndose de hombros—. Así es como funciona, no me sirven, se van.

—Mano firme, Briefs—le digo acostándome en la cama con mi hijo elevado sobre mí—. ¡Jay! ¡Estás volando, hijo!—mi pequeño me mira con sus negros ojos divertido por mis tonterías, su madre no luce tan diferente de mí. Aun en su traje de ejecutiva, puesto que ha vuelto a su empleo como vicepresidenta, ella me da una sonrisa cansina.

"Goten. Hace poco vinieron Trunks y Pan"

"¿Qué tiene Trunks?"

"Él está bien, solo que…"

—Ah… Bra—decido contarle, creo que es el momento propicio—. Te tengo una buena nueva.

—¿Qué es?—dice sentándose a mi lado—. Anda, dilo. Sabes que detesto sentirme ansiosa.

—Pan y Trunks volvieron a estar juntos. Es definitivo.

—Ah…—se queda muda por breves momentos, su facie cae de pronto, y solo puedo preocuparme por su reacción justo ahora.

—Bra…

—Estoy bien—dice asintiendo a la vez mantiene los ojos cerrados—. Solo que…

—Lo sé, Bra.

Aun le guarda algo de rencor por todo lo que pasó, pero sé que mi nena hace todo lo que puede para tratar de olvidar, y empeño todo lo que tengo a que lo logrará, algún día podrán volverse a hablar como antes.

Bulma lo ha hecho, de Vegeta no sé mucho, excepto que cada mes ellos se contactan con Bra, así que supongo que con Trunks también lo hace. Poco a nada sé de ellos, nadie sabe en dónde se encuentran en este momento, y por la última que alcancé a escuchar, no tienen pensando regresar. Sé que es egoísta, pero me alegra. Con ellos lejos, todo aquí luce calmado, tranquilo, y, al parecer, está volviendo a su cauce. Esto es lo mejor para todos. Sé que es así. Debe ser así.

—Bra yo…—no puedo terminar mi frase porque una gota de baba de mi bebé me caído en el ojo—. Ah…

—Por distraído—se carcajea Bra a todo pulmón mientras intenta limpiarme el párpado con un pañuelo—. Eres adorable, Goten.

 **POV DE PAN.**

—¿Y cómo estás? Sí, de acuerdo. Sí. Ya—le escucho contestar por celular, de seguro es a Aren—. Supongo que debió haber estado exquisito, Aren.

Sí. Definitivamente es mi niño.

 _"_ _Mamá. Iré de campamento con tío Goten y abuelo Gohan, papá me ha dado permiso"_

Espero que se lo esté pasando bien. Se lo merece. Es un buen hijo.

 _"_ _Felicidades. Su hijo ganó el reconocimiento al mejor estudiante"_

Aren es mi orgullo.

Pensando en aquello, me adentro en la oficina con la botella de coñac en la mano, y a la par, dos vasos.

 _"_ _Brindemos, Pan. Nos casamos en seis meses"_

Sch ¿De dónde vino eso? Después de un suspiro leve, levanto la vista hacia el ejecutivo que ahora misma me da la espalda.

 _"_ _¿Será necesaria una segunda luna de miel, Pan? ¿Qué crees tú"_

 _"_ _No. Ya tuviste muchas vacaciones, Trunks ¿Cuánto más quieres seguir holgazaneando?"_

 _"_ _Bueno, creo que tienes razón, de dos semanas legales, me tomé tres"_

¡Ay! ¡Trunks Briefs! Nunca pensé realmente que serías tú, ese alguien esperándome. 8 años nos separan.

 _"_ _¿A qué juegan, niñas?"_

 _"_ _A las peleas, hermanito"_

Sch. Solo éramos unos niños cuando cruzamos una o dos palabras ¿Ese fue el inicio de todo?

 _"_ _Ah, Pan. Te pido respeto para mí. Ya que vas a viajar con nosotros. Deberás llamarme Sr. Trunks ¿De acuerdo?"_

Quién diría que ahora mismo compartimos un hogar. Que encontré en ti a un hombre más fuerte que nadie. Realmente no sé qué me pasó contigo, Briefs.

 _"_ _¿Me aceptas una copa mientras esperas conmigo a Bra?"_

Fue como si algo me hubiese golpeado de improviso.

Ahora mismo estamos luchando contra todo pronóstico, porque confío, rezo que esta vez, nosotros estaremos bien, prometimos llevar solo buenos recuerdos, por ellos, los malos momentos quedaron atrás. Nos peleamos, claro que sí, y en parte es porque no tenemos la culpa de ser tan cabezas duras, por ello creo que aún seguimos siendo un par de niños, pero estamos tan enamorados que no veo mi futuro sino es en tus ojos.

Todo lo que soy te lo entrego, al ciento… o como dirías tú, al doscientos por ciento. Cariño, mi corazón es para ti. No merezco todo esto, lo sé con certeza, sin embargo, lo tomaré y me aferraré todo cuanto pueda a nuestra familia.

—Sí—contesta Briefs sacándome de mis cavilaciones, a la vez que decido sentarme en un sillón junto al escritorio—. Ah… ¿Tú mamá?—gira a verme—. Ella está aquí ¿Quieres hablar con ella?

Extiendo la mano para recibir el celular, sin embargo, eso no llega a suceder.

—…Oh, de acuerdo. Sí. Ella está bien. Sí. Sí, yo le digo. De acuerdo—dice—. Entiendo. Entonces vete a descansar, hijo. Sí. Duerme bien. Te llamo mañana—dice, finalizando la llamada.

—¿Por qué Aren no quiso hablar conmigo?—inquiero sintiéndome un poco excluida de aquella conversación que más tuvo afirmaciones que otro asunto.

—No lo sé—me contesta encogiéndose de hombros, niego de lado a lado, divertida por la actitud de complicidad de ese par, y porque me he rendido. He levanto bandera blanca al tratar de comprender a ese par de testarudos. Así que decido servirle un trago a Trunks.

—Disfrute su vaso de coñac, Sr. Briefs.

—Gracias—se bebe la mitad del contenido y poco después deja el mismo sobre la mesa, se arremanga la camisa blanca, antes de encarcelarme entre sus brazos y el sillón en el que estoy.

—Ya que estamos solos… —empieza seductoramente—. ¿Te importaría aliviar mi libido? Te lo agradecería mucho.

—¿Ahora?—me insinúo tomándolo de la corbata y jalándolo hacia mí—. Quizá no sea una buena idea.

—Oh, pero claro que lo es, nena—replica—. Te quiero ahora—lentamente me empiezo a acercar a su cuello.

—De acuerdo—acepto—, pero pon seguro a la puerta. No queremos que Mathew se asuste.

—Buen punto—técnicamente ha corrido hacia la puerta de su oficina para sellarla con código incluido—. Ahora…

—¿En su escritorio, Sr. Briefs?—coqueteo levantándome de mi sitio, empiezo a desatarme la bata, dejándola caer sobre el suelo, a la par que pateo lejos mis zapatillas—. ¿O en dónde desea que…?

—Mujer—sisea, corriendo hacia mí, me toma por las caderas, obligándome a retroceder y chocar contra el escritorio.

—Entiendo—le digo procediendo a desatar su corbata—. ¿Te digo algo?

—Dime—dice acorralándome contra el escritorio, colocando ambos brazos a cada lado de mi cuerpo. Decido seguir el mismo juego de seducción que él siempre usa conmigo, así que me acerco a su oreja, para morder suavemente su lóbulo y pasar mis dedos por el nacimiento de su cabello y su cuello. Gruñe levemente a la par que me aprieta contra él.

—Cuidado, tigre—bromeo—. Sé cuidadoso—advierto, él se disculpa brevemente mientras yo me permito seguir haciendo mi trabajo. Bajo mis manos por su torso, desabotonando a mi paso, y llegando al cinturón. Con suma malicia, intencionalmente, deslizo mi mano por sobre el bulto que se ha formado en el pantalón.

—¡Ah!—gruñe, me disculpo brevemente, sin embargo Trunks replica: — Lo hiciste apropósito.

—No es verdad.

—Claro que sí.

—Que no—niego divertida, bajando por fin sus pantalones; dejándolo solamente en su prenda interior. Su respiración en mi cuello es cálida, levanta la vista por breves momentos, para mirarme con deseo, sus manos han pasado rápidamente hacia mis piernas, ascendiendo en ellas, levantando consigo la bata larga que llevo.

—¡Oh, nena!

—Así es—confirmo—. No traigo bragas.

—¡Sh! Ya no digas nada— susurra en mi oído, enviando deliciosos escalofríos que recorren mi cuerpo y llegan a mi entrepierna, haciéndome sentir increíblemente húmeda. Se abre paso entre mis piernas, quedándose en medio de ellas, mis pulgares se colocan a cada lado de su cadera y empieza el descenso.

—¡Ah! ¡Me matarás!—dice exclamando prisa de mi parte.

—Dijiste que querías que te aliviara, déjame hacerlo a mí manera.

Decide no hacerme caso, porque me abraza por la espalda y me aprieta contra él.

—Es tu culpa—admite cuando siento el signo de su excitación en mi entrepierna expuesta para él—. Ya no más, Pan. No lo…—le doy un beso profundo, a la vez que empiezo a acariciar su zona más íntima para hacerlo perderse de todo, al menos por unos cuantos minutos.

—¡Pan!—sisea brevemente mi nombre antes de que atrape sus labios de nuevo.

Los gemidos, provenientes de su garganta, no se hacen esperar, unos cuantos gruñidos y caricias mías con suficientes para sentir su esencia tibia derramarse en mis dedos.

—Eso fue…—dice con los párpados a medio abrir mientras me mira desde arriba.

Bendita altura que tiene este hombre.

Poco después, solo sé que sus labios se mueven vigorosos por la extensión de mi cuello, al parecer es el lugar que más disfruta. Me besa de nueva cuenta, con su bendita boca que acapara la mía, su lengua indaga en mí, y eso es suficiente para que lance el decoro y mis gemidos al viento.

Respiro agitadamente mientras siento subir mi temperatura corporal y también mi libido. Precisamente lo único que justo ahora me importa es darle a este hombre todo el placer que él causa en mí. En determinado momento, me toma del cabello y me obliga a profundizar el beso, yo respondo de la misma manera.

¿Quiere algo de agresividad? Por supuesto que acepto el reto. Correspondo a ese beso fogoso y lleno de intensidad y gula. Justo ahora solo ha despertado el fogaje de mi cuerpo en su cama o en cualquier sitio que él decida usar para tomarme. Mientras Trunks más profundiza las caricias y sus besos más enciende las brasas de mi fiebre.

Abrí más mis piernas para permitirle un contacto aún más íntimo, de ser posible.

—Mejor—dijo él— así será más fácil, y además… —pausa sonriéndome malicioso.

Sch. Yo detestaba a los hombres altaneros y nunca había visto uno con tantas ínfulas como las que Trunks se carga, pero por Kami, amo a este hombre. Amo a este altanero prepotente.

No pasó mucho tiempo para sentir como un par de dedos invasores comprobaban mi disponibilidad.

—Hazlo ya—Un ronco gemido escapa de su garganta. Lo abrazo en el cuello y enredo mis dedos en su cabello, saca mis senos por sobre la bata, succionándolos, amasándolos con tacto, pero con firmeza.

—¡Por favor! —me escucho suplicar.

Sus besos regresan y al instante se funde en mí. Me reprimo a gemir ante cada embestida.

—¡Mm!

Las embestidas y los besos continúan hasta que Trunks decide morder mi labio inferior y jalarlo con sus dientes.

—¡Mm! ¡Por favor, Trunks!

Por fin suelta mis labios para recorrer mi mandíbula con sus dientes, dejando una marca rojiza hasta llegar a mi cuello. Allí muerde mi hombro, no mucho, pero lo suficiente para enviar más sensaciones a mí ya atormentado y torturado vientre, arremetido por su hombría.

Nuestras respiraciones son arrítmicas, el sonido de nuestros gemidos llena su estudio. Menos mal este cuarto es insonorizado, sino… creo que me avergonzaría si alguien nos escuchase.

—No te corras—exige, sin embargo el trato que me da, no ayuda.

Un espasmo amenaza con ganarme el control, pongo mi máximo esfuerzo en reprimir mi primer instinto de déjame llevar por el orgasmo pero finalmente y, con todo pronóstico el orgasmo llega y me hace gritar de forma poco elegante, haciendo que convulsione enérgicamente, gritando su nombre, que al parecer es lo único que he hecho esta noche. Me aprieto contra él, mientras Trunks me toma entre sus brazos, se hunde un par de veces más y colapsa con energía y vigorosidad en mi interior. Siento su esencia tibia llenarme por completo, y solo puedo tratar de controlar mi respiración.

—Eso fue increíble, Pan—dice él aún dentro de mí, ni siquiera se ha tomado la molestia de retirarse de mi cavidad ¿Y yo? Yo no tengo ni el menor interés en que lo haga—. Gracias, nena. Necesitaba esto.

—¿Eh?—Inquiero levantando la vista hacia él—. Pero si lo hicimos ayer—replico sonriente y algo cansada, pero satisfecha. Trunks sale de mi interior mientras yo me apoyo en el escritorio con mis manos a cada lado de mi cuerpo. Levanto la vista, solo para encontrarme con los ojos azules de mi esposo, que me miran por breves momentos antes de acunar mi rostro en sus manos y depositar un beso en mi frente.

—Te amo tanto, Pan—dice a la vez que sonrío mientras él continúa estático en mi frente—. Y… a ti también, Aren 2—dice acariciando mi abultado vientre de 8 meses—. Kami. El sexo fue genial, Pan—su comentario hace que sonría como una tonta.

—Aunque bebé Aren 2 estuvo algo inquieto—confieso tomando mi vientre entre mis manos. Con la ayuda de Trunks, logro descender del escritorio.

—Sí, pero…—pausa antes de apoyar la cabeza en nuestro bebé—. Esta es mi convexidad favorita.

—Sí, pero vaya que bebé Aren 2 pesa—le digo—. En fin—me permito suspirar, me cubro los senos sensibles y algo hinchados con la bata, y de nueva cuenta me coloco las zapatillas bajas.

—Sí. Ahora vamos, Pan. Subamos, debes descansar—recomienda y yo solo atino a asentir con la cabeza.

—Me da flojera caminar—le digo haciendo un puchero—, cárgame, creo que me lo merezco ¿o no?

—Por supuesto que sí—dice tomándome por los muslos—. Aren dijo que te cuidara, haré eso desde luego.

—Sí, aunque ya estés viejo para eso—me burlo.

—¿A quién llamas viejo, eh? Apenas estoy en mis 45—se defiende.

—-¡Oh! ¡No!—finjo desesperación, misma que nos hace reír.

 **POV DE TRUNKS.**

A la mañana siguiente, inicio de semana, Aren ya estaba en casa. Gohan vino a dejarlo a la madrugada, y se quedó a dormir en el cuarto de huéspedes. Pan se levantó apresurada de la cama, dando órdenes a diestra y siniestra. A toda prisa la escuché correr hacia su habitación mientras yo decidí dormir un poco más. Sin embargo, ya no pude.

Fregándome los párpados y estirándome al salir de la cama, caminé en dirección al cuarto de Aren.

—Date prisa. Llegarás tarde—dice Pan apresurándose a enfundarlo en los pantalones de tela que debe usar—. Trunks, la camisa del armario.

Asiento antes de también correr a por la prenda.

—¿Te divertiste mucho, Aren?—empiezan a conversar, mientras me siento al pie de la cama.

 _"Es un niño. Sres. Briefs. Felicidades"_

Inmediatamente enfoco mi atención en el abultado vientre de mi esposa, ahora oculto en la bata blanca que me fue útil ayer por la noche.

 _"¡Por favor!"_

Inmediatamente bloqueo esa serie de pensamientos pecaminosos y tomando a Aren por su pancita lo echo sobre la cama. Enseguida mi hijo chilla por la sorpresa, a la par que escucho a Pan reír a todo pulmón, dirijo mis ojos hacia ella y solo niega de lado completamente divertida.

—Niñatos.

—Ah, Disculpen—dice Mathew aclarándose la garganta—. El desayuno ya está listo.

Apenas terminó de decir eso, a Aren le faltó tiempo para salir corriendo de la habitación con dirección a la cocina, con Mathew detrás de él para llevarlo a la escuela.

—¡Uff!—de pronto escucho a Pan quejarse, respira profundamente, tomándose el vientre.

—Pan ¿Qué tienes?

—No es nada—niega—. Solo fue… una patada que vaya que me dolió.

—¿Quieres limonada?—ofrezco, conociendo de antemano que eso es lo único que parece calmar a Liam.

—Sí, por favor—asiente sonriendo—. Este muchachito da fuertes patadas.

—Es natural, es mi hijo.

—Sch—pone los ojos en blanco—. Mejor ve por tu oferta, Trunks. Y no tardes.

—Sch—siseo viéndola arrodillada sobre el cama, haciendo señas para que me dé prisa.

Está loca, y creo que yo también perdí hace tiempo la cabeza, pero…Sé que todo estará bien.

—Ya voy, jefa. No me despida.

 **POV DE MATHEW.**

—Ven pronto, así podrás descansar—recomienda Pan con la mirada seria. Conoce a su hijo demasiado como para decírselo.

—Sí, mamá.

Después de una breve despedida, mi pequeño jefe se montó en la camioneta, y emprendí mi trabajo. Simple de hecho, solamente consistente en estar al pendiente de la señora mientras esperan al nuevo integrante, llevar a Aren y traerlo de la escuela. En pocas palabras, un transportador con sueldo de ejecutivo, nada mal para mí.

 _"Me alegra verlo de nuevo, Sr. Briefs. Espero que ya se encuentre mejor de salud"_

 _"Gracias, Mathew. Sí, ya lo estoy. Ahora, llévame a la inmobiliaria"_

La hora y media de viaje en carretera que Aren hacía cada día para ir a la escuela, debía agradecérselo a su testarudo padre que quiso comprar una casa junto a un lago. En fin, los caprichos que Briefs puede darse, pero… me alegro infinitamente por él.

 _"Lo quiero ahora. Haz lo que sea necesario, pero quiero ese informe, ahora"_

Determinado es el hijo de puta, tanto que consiguió regresar con su esposa.

Si algo quiere, lo consigue. Aunque… regresar, realmente, no creo que esa sea la palabra correcta. Técnicamente nunca estuvieron mucho tiempo separados, aunque todo aquello, en gran medida se debiera a Aren. Lo cierto es que ahora Briefs podría considerarse un hombre completamente realizado, en todo ámbito, aunque, vaya que hay algo en lo que nunca cambiará, y eso es sin duda, el carácter de los mil demonios que se carga, entonces cuídese quien pueda, cuando Briefs estalla. Allí sí que cada uno salve su propio pellejo.

Puntualmente, la única capacitada para darle la contraria es Pan e irónicamente, la misma que lo calma, muchas veces lo hace rabiar. Aunque, no importa lo mucho que estén disgustados, por algo serio o por una tontería como el empeño de Pan por querer trabajar, lo cierto es que se braman, se gruñen un poco, pero al final, terminan en acuerdos de paz. Y de vuelta a empezar.

" _Tengo que decirte algo, Mathew"_

 _"Dígame, Sr. Briefs"_

 _"Pan y yo regresamos… Por eso compré esa casa"_

Mansión sería la definición correcta.

 _"Tiene una pequeña propiedad, independiente de la casa principal. Me gustaría que… Te la ofrezco, claro, si aún quieres seguir trabajando para mí"_

Por supuesto que sí. Mi esposa está más que complacida viviendo y trabajando allí, al menos eso me ha comentado en todos estos meses que ha estado al servicio de Pan, desde que ella se embarazó. A decir verdad, mi esposa asimiló la verdad sobre ellos, mucho mejor que yo.

 _"…Eso somos, Sra. Moss. Por eso, si ve a Aren, o a nuestros amigos o incluso a nosotros mismos, volar o… entrenar en el patio trasero, por favor, no se asuste. Si por el caso contrario, decide no aceptar este empleo. Está en todo su derecho. Solo le pediré que no comente esto con nadi…"_

 _"Sr. Briefs ¿Qué les gustaría para almorzar?"_

En menos de dos segundos, había aceptado ocuparse en lo que respecta a la comida.

 _"¿Cómo me iba a negar, Mathew, querido? Podré ser testigo de… cosas que nadie nunca podrá ver ¡Esto es fantástico! Apropósito ¿Crees que me puedan enseñar a volar?"_

Por supuesto que estaba muy emocionada por aprender, lamentablemente ninguno de los dos conseguimos expulsar aquello que ellos denominaban ki. Según nos explicaron, todos los seres vivos lo tiene, pero nosotros, verdaderamente no pudimos. Por tanto, mi esposa se conformó a deleitarse con las exposiciones que Aren o Briefs e incluso la misma Pan daban.

 _"Kami, Matt. Ellos son… está fuera de este mundo"_

 _"Sí, su fuerza es incomparable"_

 _"Yo me refería a la complicidad que se cargan ese par, pero lo tuyo también es cierto"_

Sinceramente le agradezco a Pan el que le haga compañía a mi esposa, aunque, supongo que debería ser al revés. No importa. De todas maneras, lo único que me interesa es que mi esposa se encuentra más animada desde que vinimos a vivir aquí, creo que en parte se debe a Aren. Como nosotros no tuvimos más que una hija, creo que le complace estar con el pequeño niño.

 _"Me encantaría que Clare nos diera nietos"_

Por supuesto que yo no replicaría en aquello, mi niña, ahora toda una profesional de 27 años, debería pensarlo, pero lamentablemente ella ha dado su negativa muchas veces. Cuando hubo declarado su lesbianismo, nos dijo claramente que no quería niños en su relación. Eso nos entristeció mucho a ambos, pero como padres, respetamos su decisión, sin embargo, confío en que cambie de parecer algún día. Aunque, si no lo hace, de todas maneras, si me quedo aquí por unos cuantos años más, Aby no sentirá la necesidad o falta de cariño infantil, puesto que según nos han dicho, los Briefs esperan otro niño. Y si de por sí ya Aby está encantada con Aren, no me quiero ni imaginar qué será con el pequeño Liam, como le han puesto sus padres. Finalmente, aparco en la acera de la institución en la cual mi niña, por ayuda económica y referencia de Briefs ingresó, y ahora Aren, y no puedo evitar que los recuerdos nostálgicos me invadan.

Kami.

Me estoy haciendo viejo.

—¡Muchas gracias, Mathew!—dice Aren, al igual que todos los días.

—Que tenga un buen día, joven Briefs—le digo ante lo cual él retorna a ver a los lados, pide que me agache, lo cual hago de inmediato.

—Papá no está aquí—susurra en mi oído—, por eso, a la salida, me llevarás a la heladería.

—Oh, entiendo—jugueteo con el infante de manera cómplice.

Justo a tiempo, el timbre de la institución suena, y lo veo perderse en medio de otros niños. Cuando las puertas de la institución se cierran, enciendo el auto, y me encargo de hacer unos cuantos envíos que Briefs me ha pedido. Y hablando del diablo…

[¿Ya hiciste los encargos, Mathew?]

[Estoy en eso, Sr.]

Me apresuro a contestar, poco después recibo una nueva orden, y así es cómo funciona el mundo alrededor de Briefs. Hay una planificación inicial, pero al final las cosas deben acomodarse según su conveniencia.

Pongo en marcha el auto, y me encamino a C.C.

 **POV DE TRUNKS.**

—¡Papá! ¡Mamá!—grita Aren, recién llegado, desde la entrada de la casa, apresurado dejo mi computador en una de las mesas del segundo piso, y, desde las escaleras del segundo piso le digo que suba.

—Hola, papá—saluda mi enano llegando a mi encuentro, enseguida lo envuelvo en mis brazos, para palmear su espalda.

—Enano—le digo— ¿Te divertiste mucho?

Espero que sí porque lo he extrañado esta semana que pasó en el campamento de verano, me ha dejado con ganas de nunca más enviarlo a ningún sitio así. Responde que sí, me cuenta a breves rasgos lo que hizo allí, a la vez que me pregunta por su madre, ante lo cual le respondo que está conversando con su "tía" Ann. Realmente a mí me cae como una patada en las bolas, no es que sea una mala persona, sino que simplemente ella no me agrada, es todo, pero como Pan y Aren la aprecia demasiado, hago lo que me es posible para soportarla. Por ello, no me sorprende en lo absoluto que Aren no espera nada más para adentrarse en la habitación y saludar a su madre y a Ann.

—Mi niño—dice la rubia platino, abrazando a mi hijo—. No te he visto en mucho tiempo, Aren. Vaya, pero qué grande estás, enano.

—Hola, tía, Ann. Me alegra verte.

—A mí más—sonríe ella—. Te traje algo—dice—, pero como tu madre me dijo que llegarías en la noche, yo…

—¡¿En dónde está?!—inquiere emocionado, Ann le responde de la misma manera, ante lo cual solo puedo ver cómo Aren sale corriendo de nuestra habitación, con dirección a la suya.

Al cabo de unos minutos retorna con un paquete, agradece efusivamente a Ann apretándola en un abrazo que incluso para mí resulta asfixiante.

—Cuidado, Aren. No soy como tú.

—Muchas gracias—dice rompiendo el paquete y sacando de allí el nuevo juguete para niños que está de moda. En compañía de Aren, salimos de la habitación para que pudiesen conversar.

Después de una hora, me adentro en la habitación, y Ann se levanta de la cama de Pan, con toda la intención de marcharse. Pan le pide que se quede a almorzar, extrañamente, o quizá por cortesía, también pido lo mismo. Sin embargo, ella declina la oferta, prometiendo volver en la tarde. Pasa de mí, no sin antes decir el típico saludo y despedida exclusiva que tiene para mí:

—Briefs.

—Smith—contesto de la misma manera, poco después la puerta se cierra, dejándonos solamente a los 4 dentro.

—¿Ustedes nunca se llevarán bien?—inquiere Pan un poco pálida. No es nada extraño, parió hace apenas unas horas.

—Sabes que no nos agradamos—me encojo de hombros—. Hemos aprendido a tolerarnos, pero nada más de allí.

—¿Estás bien, mami?—inquiere Aren acercándose a Pan, sin embargo ella levanta la vista por breves momentos, dándome a entender el punto.

—Ah—Camino hacia la pequeña cuna Moisés, tomo al bebé envuelto en pañales, me aclaro la garganta brevemente y decido empezar—. Aren. Hay alguien que quiere conocerte, hijo.

—Es…

—Sí, Aren—completa Pan por él—. Él es tu hermanito. Su nombre es Liam—Me da la señal, y decido acercarle un poco más al bebé para que lo vea, pero parece que Aren se ha quedado mudo por el momento.

—Aren ¿Amor, qué sucede?—inquiere Pan buscando apoyo en mí. Me encojo de hombros porque no sé qué es lo que está pasando por la mente de un niño de 6 años.

—Aren—intento esta vez—. Hijo…

—¡Sí! ¡Un hermano! ¡Sí!—grita emocionado, ante lo cual, tanto Pan y yo solo pedimos que guarde silencio por el bebé. Solo Kami sabe cómo se pondrá si interrumpen su sueño.

En la tarde, toda nuestra familia llegó para felicitarnos y también para cuidar de Pan.

—Hermano. Otro saiyajin en la familia—dice Goten colocando una mano en mi hombro—. Felicidades, Trunks.

—Muchas gracias, Goten—agradezco, sin embargo, poco después, me pide que salgamos de la habitación para dejar a Pan y a Bra solas.

—Jay ha crecido mucho. Vuela pequeño—le digo elevándolo por sobre mi cabeza, mientras el enano no deja de reír.

—¡Más alto, tío Tlunks! ¡Más!

—Kami. Estoy algo preocupado—de pronto interviene Goten, y por supuesto que sé la razón. No sé en qué momento mi casa se convertirá en un campo de batalla.

 **POV DE BRA.**

—¿Te sientes mejor, Pan?

—Sí, muchas gracias—dice recuperando su color natural al instante—. Gracias por las semillas, Bra.

—De nada.

Brevemente retorno a ver a mi pequeño nuevo sobrino, que se mueve un tanto inquieto en la cama.

—Adelante, puedes tomarlo, Bra—hago lo que pide, y enseguida me enternezco tanto que no puedo evitar derramar un par de lágrimas.

—Bra…

—Lo siento—me disculpo en un intento de sonrisa—. Solo que… batallé tanto contigo—me confieso finalmente—… y ahora veo que… fue una tontería, Pan.

—Bra—no sé en qué momento ella se ha levantado de la cama para sentarse a mi lado.

—Te agradezco… toda la felicidad que Trunks tiene justo ahora.

—No tienes por qué—dice ella—. De todas maneras, comprendo el motivo de tu disgusto conmigo.

Levanto la vista del pequeño pelinegro que descansa en mis brazos, para tan solo encontrarme con una sonrisa comprensiva de su parte.

—Yo cometí un error muy grande, Pan. Sé que…

—Ya déjalo. Todos vivimos en paz gracias a que pasó hace tanto—interrumpo—. Pan. Te he extrañado.

—Bra—acto seguido me abraza como cuando solía hacer cuando terminaba mis noviazgos, al menos los que me importaba, hacía ya tanto tiempo—. También lo he hecho.

Lamento el ser tan orgullosa, demasiado para poder pedir disculpas por todo lo que hice, y por mis insultos y mi odio hacia ella. Sin embargo, no me es posible, así soy yo, y Pan parece entenderlo a la perfección. Sabe que estas simples palabras, guardan mucho más que su simple significado.

—Gracias, Pan.

—¡Ah! ¡Bra!—de pronto chilla—. Tenemos tantas cosas que contar—dice sonriente—. Han sido… 7 años largos.

—Ni me lo recuerdes—sentencio divertida—. Cumpliré 36 el mes entrante.

—Vamos no es tan malo, Bra.

—Sé que no, pero es increíble pensar que nos estemos acercando cada vez más a los 40.

—Eso no me preocupa. Como Trunks suele decir, somos muy jóvenes aún.

 **POV DE TRUNKS.**

—Sí. Has eso. Estaré algo ocupado, así que no me llames si no es importante—colgué la llamada y me guardé el celular en el bolsillo. Avancé por el pasillo, hacia la habitación de mis hijos. A medio camino, el claro de luna se adentró por las ventanas. Volví sobre mis pasos, ingresé en la habitación de mi pequeño Aren, lo arropé con su frazada mientras él continuaba durmiendo como si nada estuviese pasando. Avancé a la habitación de Liam, iluminada simplemente con tenue luz proveniente de una lámpara al lado de su velador. Acostado en la cama, dormía plácidamente o al menos, tan desparramado por toda la superficie como su madre. Lo tomé en mis brazos y lo acomodé lo mejor que pude, aunque sabía que no duraría mucho en una posición decente porque de seguro al despertarlo en la mañana, luciría exactamente igual.

Acaricié su cabello negro, apagué la lámpara y me dirigí a mi habitación. En el camino, fui estirándome un poco, aflojé mi corbata y froté mi cuello con algo de rudeza. Menos mal era viernes. Al ingresar a mi habitación, no encontré a Pan por ningún sitio. Extrañado me mudé de pijama, al cabo de un rato, descendí por las escaleras para encaminarme a la sala, en donde tampoco estaba. Estaba ocultando su energía, era evidente.

En mi intento de búsqueda, llegué a la cocina, en donde unas lindas piernas envueltas en mallas negras me dieron la bienvenida.

—Esa no es una vista decente—le digo para molestarla, apoyándome en el marco de la entrada—. Se pone más caliente cada día, Sra. Briefs.

Me mira apuntándome con una manga decorativa.

—Te lo advierto, no me interrumpas—dice divertida—. Además, la falda tubular me estorbaba. Nadie me verá—añade—. Mathew ya se ha ido.

—De acuerdo—me encojo de hombros aceptando su argumento. Bajo la vista hacia los pastelillos que seguramente son para Aren y Liam.

—¿Ya terminas?

—Solo un poco más—dice antes de que un suspiro se le escape—. No puedo creer que mi enano ya vaya al jardín. Lo extrañaré mucho.

Poco después, ya había terminado, se me unió en el sofá de la sala, mientras yo apoyaba mi mentón en su cabeza. La música de la sala seguía una secuencia aleatoria, cerré mis párpados para disfrutar del momento a solas con mi esposa.

—¿Qué tal ha ido tu trabajo?—lanzo la pregunta en mi anterior posición.

—Ah, bien. Papá y yo tuvimos unos cuantos problemas con unos archivos, pero… lo resolveremos mañana ¿Y a ti? ¿Qué tal te fue?

—Bien—contesto—. Fue un día muy agotador.

—Vaya que lo fue—añade.

—Ah, me daré un par de días libres.

—¿Cuántos?

—Tres—contesto—. Regresaré el jueves al trabajo. Al menos en mis planes.

—Sí—se ríe—. Al menos lo tienes planeado.

Cruzamos apenas esas palabras, y poco después, ya nos encontrábamos besándonos. Rápidamente se trepó sobre mí a horcajadas, sin dejar de besarme.

—Pan… no creo que este sea el…—recomendé, sin embargo no pude completar cuando ella beso mi cuello. Kami, eso sí que me hizo gruñir. Vaya tacto el suyo. Continuó con su trabajo, acariciando mi pecho por debajo de mi camisa, bajó a mis abdominales hasta intentar desabrochar mi pantalón. A la par que yo hacía lo mismo con su camisa blanca a la par que amasaba sus senos en mis manos. De pronto la sentí frotarse con mi entrepierna, sensación por demás maravillosa para mí. Me besó profundamente mientras continuaba con sus deliciosas torturas para mi atormentada polla que solo quería fornicarla, sin embargo…

—Pan, vamos a la habitación—oferto intentando levantarme, sin embargo no me es posible porque ni siquiera yo mismo sé si aguante a la habitación. Aparta mis manos de sus exquisitos senos dispuestos para mí, apenas cubiertos por el sujetador blanco de encaje, para colocarlas sobre mi cabeza y besar infernalmente mi abdomen.

—Ah, nena. No creo que…

—Déjate llevar.

¿Cómo es que puede decir esas palabras sin el menor pudor? ¿Cómo con unas simples frases esta mujer logra desequilibrar mi juicio y todo mi autocontrol?

Continúa frotándose deliciosamente contra mi erección oculta en mis pantalones de franela, mientras yo meneo mis caderas para darle unas cuantas embestidas. Esto es lo que ha querido, por supuesto que se lo daré.

—Por Kamisama, quédate quieta Pan— apenas susurro con mi cara metida en el nacimiento de sus senos—. Terminaré follándote aquí mismo si no para.

La siento estremecerse, me besa para callar sus propios gemidos, sin embargo continúa con su vaivén. Indicando que es lo que desearía.

Aprovecho su momento de vulnerabilidad para succionar uno de sus pezones; jugoso, duro al tacto. El placer es verdaderamente enloquecedor, me obligo a mí mismo a cerrar mis ojos fuertemente, permitiéndome sentir todo lo que ella haga conmigo.

Sin que lo pueda evitar su nombre escapa de mi boca repetidas veces ante todas estas exquisitas sensaciones que provoca en mi ardiente y deseosa verga, ansiosa por fornicarla.

—Vamos, nena—Ya no lo resisto más—, córrete para mí—exijo mientras muerdo el lóbulo de su oreja.

—¡Mm! —eso fue suficiente para mí.

Poco después la sentí tensarse y morderse los labios para hacer el menor sonido posible. Había llegado a su orgasmo. Meneo mis caderas un poco más, y también alcanzo su mismo estado de éxtasis y no puedo estar más que orgulloso con eso. Habíamos alcanzado nuestra tan anhelada liberación.

Tratamos de recuperar el aliento, nuestras respiraciones son algo dificultosas, recarga su cabeza en mi pecho, sus ojos cerrados delatan que está cansada.

—Nunca decepcionas— le digo acomodándola lo mejor que puedo sobre mí, enroscó brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, encarcelándola para evitar que me vaya o siquiera que se mueva—. Nada mal para una anciana de 41 años, Pan—bromeo a la vez que ella se defiende, de la única manera que sabe.

—Yo no diría nada, Briefs. Pronto cumplirás 50—dice mordiéndose los labios—. Kami—suspira—. 21 años juntos, Trunks. Es increíble el paso inexorable del tiempo.

—Ni me lo recuerdes—añado.

Un par de oji azules de 10 y 4 años que ahora mismo duermen en el segundo piso me lo recuerdan todos los días.

—Te amo, Trunks. Mucho, yo… diría que demasiado para ser saludable—enrollo sus mismos mechones rebeldes de siempre, a la vez que ella vuelve a empezar a besarme nuevamente. Ya lista para otra ronda.

—Por Kami—susurro—. ¿Quién eres?

—Tengo algo que decirte—murmura mordiendo levemente mi cuello.

—Después—susurro volviendo a tomar sus senos—. Primero…

—No puede esperar—dice, sin embargo…

¿Cómo espera que me concentre si sus manos y su boca no dejan de causarme estremecimientos?

—D-dime. Escucho.

—Sr. Briefs.

—Dime—medio abro mis párpados para verla esconder su cara en mi cuello—. ¿Nena?

¿Qué sucede?

—¿Pan?

—Estoy embarazada, Trunks.

¿Qué? ¿Qué dijo?

Abro por completo los párpados, estoy asombrado, y mi boca abierta, debe demostrarlo.

 _"Estoy embarazada"_

—¿Pan? Ah…—ella levanta su cabeza y su vista para verme, sonriente, vocaliza:

—Es una niña. Kaio me lo dijo.

 **THE END.**

 **N/A:**

Si llegaste hasta aquí, te lo agradezco infinitamente. Espero que esta historia te haya gustado. Me disculpo por mi falta de experiencia para relatar, confío en mejorar, para así poder traerles más proyectos que rondan mi mente en este momento, más, sin embargo, ahora mismo tengo mis propias prioridades, y carezco de tiempo. Además, debo leer más para reinventarme.

Esa historia ha finalizado, sin embargo, existirá una derivada de esta.

Muchas gracias por el apoyo que he recibido, por los reviews alentadores, y también por los que no, a mí me ayudan para continuar desafiándome todos los días. Arigato a todos los que me acompañaron hasta el cierre de esta edición, y también por los que quizá pasarán por esta historia.

Un saludo para ustedes de antemano.

Quizá en unos años lea esta historia y solo ponga los ojos en blanco por lo que he hecho, pero… será una consecuencia que asimilaré.

Hasta entonces, se despide una aficionada "escritora"

Gracias por darme su tiempo. Cuídense mucho.

….Nos leeremos en un futuro.

 **Odette Kaidens Zeng.**


	46. Chapter 46

**IMMORAL. SHADES.**

 **FINALE CHAPTER.**

 **POV DE TRUNKS.**

—¿Qué has dicho, Pan?—inquiero mirándola seriamente, ella decide levantar la vista lentamente. Como apenada por lo que ha dicho, su sonrisa se esfuma antes de morderse el labio inferior y mirarme cual niña regañada.

—Trunks…

—¿Cuánto tienes?—decido apartar la vista de sus ojos para poder concentrarme en la energía diminuta que de seguro debe estar emitiendo mi bebé.

—¿No te agrada la idea?

—Ah…—pestañeo un par de veces y decido denegar—, no, solo es que… esto es una sorpresa. Pensé que… solo íbamos a ser, los niños, tú y yo.

—¿Entonces es una desagradable noticia para ti?

—Yo no he dicho eso, Pan—Replico ante el tono de voz melancólico que ha usado—. No pongas palabras en mi boca.

—Entonces, dime.

—Pan… Ah…—giro mi cuello en otra dirección hasta que siento sus manos acunar mi rostro y obligarme a enfrentarla—. Necesito… asumirlo, Pan.

—¿Qué?—ella decide fruncir el cejo, claramente no está entendiendo de qué va todo esto, pero...

—Trunks.

—Una niña—Apenas puedo murmurar, decido levantarme del sillón mientras Pan se sienta con las piernas dobladas sobre el mismo. Me levanto y empiezo a caminar como león enjaulado por la sala. El nerviosismo se manifiesta en mí, con un mareo y una sensación de vacío estomacal, que sinceramente se me hace fastidioso.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasa exactamente, pero la atmósfera de silencio que se ha formado, es atroz. De pronto, giro la cabeza hacia Pan, arrodillada sobre el sillón, con la cabeza gacha, y sus manos entre sus muslos. Su respirar es acompasado, sin embargo, sé que está nerviosa por mi reacción. No debería sorprenderle.

¿Qué esperaba de mí?

Todo esto es una noticia que realmente, en este momento, me deja en jaque mate. Todo de mí está nuevamente en transición, todo está girando tratando de acoplarse a esta noticia que me caído como una balde de agua fría.

—Yo lo siento—escucho que Pan dice a mis espaldas de pronto—. He sido una egoísta, debí preguntarte antes si era lo que querías. Trunks, lo lamento mucho—continúa—. Yo… sí quería que sucediese algo como esto, pero… creía que ya no podría darse, estaba ya resignada a esa situación, pero ahora… siento tener que acorralarte de esta manera, sinceramente, nunca te lo pregunté.

—Pan—después de un largo suspiro, decido decirle que me dé el resto de la noche para pensar, ella asiente antes de subir las escaleras al segundo piso, dejándome la sala, y las escasas horas restantes para el amanecer para pensar.

El reloj de las tres de la mañana, y mi séptimo vaso de Bourbon, me obligan a pegar mí frente a la mesada de granito negro de la cocina. Siento un dolor punzante en la cabeza. Después de tantos años, aún ahora me duele el recuerdo de Yunny, porque sin importar lo que digan, sé que tuve la culpa, mi obligación en aquel entonces, eran Pan y Yunny, siempre debieron haber ocupado un lugar importante en mí, por no decir todo, tal y como ahora Aren y Liam lo hacen. Kami, 14 años desde su muerte, y nunca podré quitarme de la cabeza el peso de su muerte, al igual que la de Daniel.

 _"_ _¿Por qué no decírmelo, mamá? Aquella noche yo…"_

 _"_ _Ya tenías suficiente, Trunks"_

 **FLASHBACK.**

—Hola, hijo ¿Cómo has estado?—saluda mi madre, sonriente, a través del intercomunicador.

Me limito a saludarla y apenas colocar una media sonrisa en mi cara mientras ella pregunta acerca de los niños, dice que los extraña y que desearía estar con ellos. A medida que continúa hablándome de sus experiencias alrededor de los planetas que junto con mi padre han visitado, miles de recuerdos afloran en mi mente, rondando por ella hasta marearme, pero haciéndome sonreír a la par.

Mi madre, ahora de ochenta y un años es la prueba viviente de que el alma nunca envejece. Su mirada está cargada de entusiasmo, y nadie que la viese tendría dudas al respecto, solo basta con ver la sonrisa completa que tiene. Ahora que recuerdo cada cosa que ella ha hecho por mí, no puedo sino sentirme culpable porque de cierto modo su amor por mí, la hizo apoyarme aun sabiendo que lo que hacía estaban mal.

 _"_ _Vamos, debes descansar, Trunks"_

Recuerdo aquella trágica noche en la cual mi padre me tendió en cama y aguardaron por mí hasta que no recuerdo. A su manera, ella siempre me ha cuidado, me ha protegido, y lo que lamento es que terminó pagando por mis errores, sí.

 _"_ _Recomiendo que… no le digas nada de esto a Pan. Solo empeorarías más la situación. Ya no hay nada que puedas hacer por Daniel, pero… aún puedes hacer algo por ti mismo. Trunks…. no dejes a Pan."_

Si quizá hubiese hecho caso a aquella recomendación, nada de lo que sucedió después se hubiese dado. Pan me ha dado muchas satisfacciones, mi hijo es la prueba de ello. Aunque, por Kami santo, es la tarea más ardua que hay.

A un empleado le puedo patear el culo cuantas veces se me dé la gana, siempre y cuando no haga bien su trabajo. Sin embargo, con un hijo, tengo que mediar palabra, y llenarme de paciencia. Tratar de controlar mi jodido temperamento explosivo que toda la vida llevaré. Y, ahora, todo eso me trae a este momento, en el cuál no he escuchado la mitad de la conversación y mi madre sigue hablando tan entusiasmada acerca de los nuevos planes que tiene, decide mostrarme una lista de los lugares que le faltan por recorrer, me muerdo la lengua muchas veces para evitar decirle que será arriesgado, no sería lo correcto.

La vejez de mi madre, es evidente, y, aunque me asusta perderla en una de aquellas incursiones que hace, nunca sería capaz de decirle que a su edad ya no debería, porque sé que si llegase a suceder, ella habría de morir en paz.

¿Qué de grandioso tendría agonizar en la habitación de un hospital?

Yo no lo veía digno de una mujer tan aventurera como es ella, hacer eso simplemente sería atroz para sí misma y también para su alma. Así que conjuntamente con Bra, decidimos aceptar sus aventuras, si es lo que mamá quiere, se respetará. Ella sabe que cada día fuera de un entorno seguro para ella y para su corazón, ya desgastado por los años, podrían ser los últimos, sin embargo, eso no parece perturbarle, al contrario, por lo que de mi padre sé, al parecer, por eso precisamente lo hace. Según se lo ha dicho, se ha convertido en una amante de la adrenalina y de las emociones fuertes, nada de eso me extraña realmente, siempre ha sido así, sino ni mi hermana ni yo estaríamos aquí.

—Mamá…—de pronto me escucho interrumpiéndola.

 _"_ _Aquella noche, él te apuñaló, Trunks"_

Si así fue ¿Por qué mamá no me lo dijo?

—¿Trunks? ¿Sucede algo?

—Ah…—casi puedo oírme tragar grueso, levanto la cabeza hacia ella para encontrarme con sus azulejos mirándome inquisidores, su cejo fruncido sobre su frente me da a entender que ha pasado más tiempo del que hubiese querido y ahora la he preocupado—. Quiero saberlo todo acerca de esa noche.

—¿Qué noche, Trunks? No entiendo lo que estás diciendo.

—Mamá, lo sé todo, sin embargo… aún hay algo que no me queda claro.

—Imagino que estás hablando de la noche en la que Daniel murió.

—Sí—asiento una sola vez—. ¿Por qué no decirme que Daniel me había apuñalado?

Su boca se entreabre un par de veces, baja la vista, evadiendo mi mirada, antes de continuar.

—Yo… no vi las heridas—dice—, meses después tu padre me lo contó.

—Tu viste la sangre, mamá.

—Sí—dice—, vi el rastro de la sangre en tu remera, pero… Vegeta había dicho que no era la tuya, eso me tranquilizó en aquel entonces, sin embargo, poco después él me lo confesó, sí era tu sangre, no había querido preocuparme, así que si me obligó a ir por un nuevo polo para ti, fue precisamente porque quería darte una semilla para que te recuperaras.

 _"_ _Cómetela, ahora"_

Es cierto, en aquella ocasión estaba tan nervioso que acepté hacer lo que se me ordenase, ahora que lo recuerdo mejor, apenas sí me la había tragado, y papá empezó a preguntarme los pormenores; estaba tan perturbado que terminé declarando todo, tal y cómo era, no obvié detalle en ningún momento.

 _"_ _Ya lo sospechaba, Trunks"_

Fue lo último que me dijo aquella vez, antes que mamá entrase con una nueva muda de ropa para mí. Ahora lo sé, la semilla había hecho su trabajo y por esa razón ni siquiera me había percatado de las propias heridas en mi cuerpo.

—Hijo—vuelve a empezar mi mamá—, ya tenías suficiente. Escucharte decir que… mataste a alguien fue… lo peor que he escuchado en mi vida. Y… decidí callarme, al parecer Vegeta también lo hizo porque nunca te dijo nada al respecto.

—Mamá… yo…

—Escucha, Trunks. Deja de pensar en eso, ya, por favor, ya basta. Pasó y en cierto grado no fue tu culpa, te defendiste y…

—No—declino—. Pude haber hecho algo más.

—Fue instinto, Trunks—dice firme—. Actuaste por tu vida.

—Mamá…

—Ya basta. Olvídalo, Trunks. Fue hace tantos años ya. Concéntrate en vivir el ahora. Será lo mejor, para todos.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

Kami. Por supuesto que nunca lo podré olvidar.

—Trunks… Trunks…—apenas escucho su voz, casi en un susurro que me hace cosquillas en mi oreja.

—Mm…

—¿Qué le pasa a papi, mami?—eso es suficiente para abrir mis párpados y encontrarme con un curioso Liam mirándome fijamente, sentando sobre la isla de la cocina—¿Papi?

Apenas si logro darle una media sonrisa antes de levantarme mi cabeza de la mesa para tan solo constatar que he dormido doblado sobre ella.

—Buenos días—saluda Pan ingresando a la cocina—. ¿Te gustó la nueva cama?—Inquiere antes de beber un vaso de jugo de naranja.

Decido no contestarle porque ahora mismo solo puedo enfocarme en masajear la zona dolorida de mi cuello. Maldita sea la torticolis.

—¿Quieres desayunar?—vuelve a inquirir Pan doblándose sobre la mesa y mirándome fijamente.

—No. Aún no—contesto a la par que Liam me mira como si no me conociera. Retorna a ver a su madre un tanto asustado, a la par que ella le da una sonrisa cargada de energía y le ordena nuevamente que enfoque su vista en el plato.

—Iré a recostarme en el sillón—le digo, ante lo cual, de espaldas, solo la puedo ver asentir. En el trayecto me acerco a Aren, quien por cierto no ha emitido ni una sola palabra aparte de la del saludo. Desordeno un poco su cabello, a la par que siento que sus ojos se clavan en mi espalda, y al girar brevemente hacia él, pruebo que así es.

—¿Sucede algo, Aren?—pregunto más sin embargo él niega rotundamente.

Para cuando llego al sillón, descargo mi peso sobre él, con la cara escondida sobre la almohada.

 _"_ _Tengo que decirte algo"_

 _"_ _Estoy embarazada, es una niña"_

¿Una niña?

 _"_ _Esta habitación será para… Por cierto ¿Qué nombre le pondremos, Trunks?"_

 _"_ _Ah… Estaba pensando en Yuhuan… ¿Qué te parece? Le diríamos Yunny"_

Escondo mi cara en la almohada, y solo aprieto con fuerza mi agarre sobre ella.

 _"_ _Lo lamento, Trunks, pero… tu niña acaba de morir, ya no siento su corazón. Lo siento, Trunks"_

Yuhuan… Yunny.

—Trunks—de pronto siento una mano sobre mi espalda, masajeando por toda la extensión mientras yo no puedo de hipear por los recuerdos que ahora mismo tengo de mi niña.

—Mami ¿Por qué está llorando papá?—escucho que Liam vuelve a preguntar mientras no me creo valiente para darle cara.

—Amor—empieza Pan antes de quitar su mano de mi espalda—. Esto es…

—¿Acaso papá está enfermo, mamá?—pregunta Aren esta vez mientras lo siento arrodillarse a mi lado y también acariciar mi cabeza, tal y como hace unos minutos hice yo—. Papá ¿Hay algo que no nos hayas dicho?

Giro lentamente mi cabeza hacia él, abro mis párpados y logro visualizarlo mirándome un tanto preocupado mientras aparta algunos mechones de mi cabello.

—¿A ti nada, Aren?

¿Cómo podría de todos modos?

Este niño pasa la mayor parte del tiempo conmigo, técnicamente él sabe casi todo acerca de mí.

—¿Entonces por qué estás así?—inquiere curioso como suele ser él. No pasan ni dos segundos antes de sentir el peso completo de Liam lanzándose sobre mi espalda antes enrollar sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y colocar su cabeza sobre la mía.

—Ya no llores, papi. Seré un buen niño—pretende darme consuelo sin ni siquiera saber con exactitud lo que está pasando—. Te haré caso y ya no…

—Enano—giro rápidamente para que él quede a horcajadas de mí, sus ojos me miran confundidos por mi accionar—. No es por ti, ni por ti, Aren—competo mirándolos a ambos—. Ustedes dos son…

—Lo mejor de nosotros—completa Pan por mí, completamente alegre y divertida. Lo cual me hace preguntarme ¿Sabe por qué estoy así y trata de mantenerse serena por los dos?—. ¡Ah!—suspira exageradamente—. Sin ustedes nos aburriríamos mucho. Aren, Liam, ustedes son un par de diablillos que nos sacan canas verdes—se finge agotada, sin embargo eso no detiene a Liam que se ha lanzado a por ella para depositar muchos besos en la cara de su madre—. Esto está mucho mejor, pero… hay un joven Briefs que no lo ha hecho.

—Ah…—retorno a ver a mi hijo, cuyas mejillas se han tinturado de un agresivo color rojo—. Mamá.

—De acuerdo, joven Briefs—se ríe Pan a la par que aprieta las coloradas mejillas de Aren, quitando de ese modo infantil la atmósfera tan pesada que antes se había formado alrededor de nosotros.

—Niños—decido interrumpir—. Déjennos solos, debo hablar con su madre.

—Pero…papá—se queja Liam, quien de los dos, es el que casi siempre se muestra propenso a desobedecer reglas, especialmente las mías.

—Ven conmigo, vamos por helado—oferta Aren, negociando la salida de su hermano, y aquello fue suficiente para convencer a Liam.

Aren lo tomó de la mano y juntos partieron a la cocina. Apenas ellos nos dejaron solos, me recosté sobre el regazo de Pan. El silencio volvió a envolvernos, la miré desde mi sitio y ella solo apartó la vista antes de acariciar mi cabello con sus dedos. Sé lo que está pensando justo ahora. Toda esta situación no hace rememorar, obligatoriamente recuerdos que no son muy agradables, en especial para mí.

Toda la madrugada pensé en cada cosa que en mi vida había hecho, y solo hubieron un par de cosas que realmente lamenté, y entre ellas estaba mi comportamiento con Pan, como nunca, realmente el planteamiento, por decir menos, la sentencia de que nuevamente seré papá de una niña, me hizo reconsiderar mi vida.

No iba a ser un papá primerizo, más sin embargo, el hecho de que se tratase esta vez de una niña realmente removió algo en mi interior, fue como un destello de luz que me cegó brevemente y me otorgó un cambio de corazón a un nivel sentimental. Recordé cómo vivimos la espera de Yunny, años más tarde la de Aren, luego la de Liam, y ahora… de esta niña que, por Kami santo, ni siquiera un nombre tenía para ella.

Giré levemente hacia el vientre de Pan y ahora podía sentirla, al igual que lo hice toda esta noche anterior en la que ni siquiera pude pegar el ojo hasta que los rayos del sol se manifestaron. La ansiedad de saber que no solamente íbamos a ser cuatro me estaba carcomiendo por dentro. No dejé de preguntarme qué rayos pasaba conmigo, la espera de Liam y Aren nunca me causó esto ¿Por qué la de ella sí?

Por supuesto que Kaiosama no se equivocaría en algo como aquello, así que estaba seguro de que sería una niña. Dos horas después, en las cuales incluso subí una y otra vez a la habitación para encontrarme con Pan durmiendo cómodamente, no hallaba la respuesta a mi tensión, más sin embargo, poco después todo fue aclarado.

Me analicé como nunca antes lo había hecho, todo, mi vida, mis actitudes, mi esposa, mis hijos, mi trabajo, todo aquello pasó por una especie de escáner. Me vi a mismo desde niño, mis aventuras, el entrenamiento, mamá, papá, Bra, Pilaf, Shu, Mai, Goten, Milk, Goku, Piccolo, Gohan, Videl y por supuesto… Pan e inevitablemente, sonreí recordándola. Casi a carrera subí al ático en donde encontré una caja llena de viejos álbumes de fotos que Milk nos había regalado en cuanto volvimos a vivir juntos.

A medida que pasaba la vista por aquellas hojas, ahora empolvadas, no puede evitar sonreír por todo, allí estaban fotografías que databan desde la boda de Goku hasta la mía propia. Más sin embargo, las fotos de Pan afloraron en su mayoría, en especial una tomada desde un palco especial.

—Ah… pero si esta es…

Rápidamente la tomé entre mis manos y no puede sino sentir emoción por aquello.

 _"_ _Resiste, Pan. Papá y yo te estaremos animando desde arriba"_

Demonios. Estuve allí cuando Pan hizo su debut como luchadora.

 _"_ _¡Aquí voy!"_

Sch. Por Kami santo, parece que en verdad soy un pederasta desgraciado ¿Quién iba a imaginar para entonces que ella se convertiría en mi esposa y la madre de mis dos hijos?

Nadie, maldición, nadie hubiese podido predecirlo. Ella tenía solamente 4 años. Sch. Era una niña.

 _"_ _No te pongas nerviosa, sabemos que tú puedes, Pan"_

—Demonios—me pasé la mano por el pelo tantas veces a la par que sonreía divertido por las casualidades o ¿Destino? No lo sé realmente, y tampoco me importa mucho que digamos.

 _"_ _La la la la la la"_

Casi puedo escucharla cantar justo ahora.

Mientras más miro la fotografía no puedo dejar de pensar que es increíble que esa enana retratada en ella, de traje naranja, de tan solo 4 años, ahora esté durmiendo en mi cama. Con nuestros hijos a un par de habitaciones de distancia, y… un nuevo bebé en camino. Estoy asustado justo ahora. Muy asustado de todo esto.

Kami.

 _"_ _¡¿Estás bien, Pan?!"_

Recuerdo que preguntó Mr. Satán cuando ella ganó su primer combate y ahora mismo me estoy viendo allí, contestándole por ella:

 _"_ _Claro que está bien. Sch. Eres una guerrera saiyajin ¿No es así, Pan?"_

 _"_ _¡Sí, Trunks!"_

Luego, la paliza que le dio a Goten cuando les tocó enfrentarse en el torneo, y… a mí…

—Jesús.

Apresurado busqué en las otras cajas hasta dar con aquella fotografía, y evidentemente, la encontré. Sabía que debía existir, la tomé en mis manos y leí el revés, una costumbre habitual en Milk, y esta no era la excepción.

[Pan vs Goten/ Torneo de Artes Marciales/ Año 783]

Sonreí como idiota al verme a mí mismo sosteniendo a Pan por la mano, elevándola por los aires, declarándola invicta sobre un Goten que yacía de cara al suelo.

—¿Amor?—de pronto levanto mis párpados para encontrarme con Pan mirándome divertida mientras intenta borrar la sonrisa en su cara—. ¿En qué piensas?

—En que soy un pedófilo—declaro mientras ella cambia la expresión abruptamente.

—¿Qué?—inquiere frunciendo el cejo.

—Está bien, creo que exageré con eso. Ah, Pan. Mm… ¿Recuerdas tu primera pelea en el torneo de artes marciales?

—Ah… no—responde—. ¿Por qué?

—Deberías, Pan.

—¿Qué ganaría con eso, Trunks? No lo entiendo ¿Es algo importante?

 _"_ _Claro, Trunks. Búrlate de mí"_

 _"_ _Te venció una niña de 4 años, Goten. Siéntete avergonzado"_

—Es que… creo que… allí empezó todo realmente.

—¿Pero qué demonios dices?—inquiere mordiéndose los labios y frunciendo el cejo, tratando de entender.

—Yo me entiendo solo—declino enseguida, porque al final, decido que mi descubrimiento, será un recuerdo únicamente mío—. Pero… eso me dio una fuerte bofetada en la cara anoche.

—No entiendo una sola palabra de lo que dices—replica en su anterior postura—. Trunks. Lo de la niña… Ah… Es extraño esto pero… también estoy asustada, créeme, Trunks. Muy asustada, pero… feliz—se encoge de hombros—, estoy entusiasmada porque será una niña.

—Lo sé—le digo a la par que mi mano va hacia su mentón para acariciar su labio inferior con mi pulgar.

—También me tomó desprevenida. El recordatorio de Yunny me marcó profundamente, y siempre lo hará, el haberla perdido de esa manera tan… salvaje es algo que nunca podré olvidar—dice—. Así que ahora saber que este nuevo bebé sería una niña, me hizo temblar. Trunks… yo... estoy temblando por un embrión, justo ahora—declara sintiéndose nerviosa y un tanto acelerada.

—Yo también estoy… en shock, Pan. No te voy a mentir. No pegué el ojo anoche por esto.

—Lo sé, los músculos en tu cuello me lo dicen—lanza la broma que nos hace reír, obviando el serio momento—. Yo puedo ayudar en tu relajación.

—Eso suena como una propuesta indecente, Pan.

—No lo era—niega—. Pero, quizá podría cambiar de opinión.

—Lo harás, me dejaste… con ganas de más anoche—Coqueteo tomándola del cuello, obligándola a inclinarse para que me bese. Lo cual hace.

—Subamos a la habitación—pido en un susurro y casi mordisqueando sus labios—. Me lo debes.

—En la noche, ahora no podemos, Aren y Liam están la cocina—la escucho susurrar—. Ahora, enfoquémonos de nuevo en lo que es importante—dice rompiendo la atmósfera de sexualidad—. Tendremos que decírselo a los niños, a mis padres, y a todos los que nos rodean—dice hablado atropelladoramente, casi sin respirar—, claro, yo sé, a pesar de haber dicho que posiblemente ellos serían nuestros dos únicos hijos, todos lo creían, y, evidentemente ese era el plan, nuestra guía. Por Kami, lo hablamos tantas veces, hasta yo misma creía que no se podría dar. Tú tienes la empresa, los niños la escuela, Aren y el entrenamiento con Kaiosama, Liam el jardín de infantes, yo mi trabajo con papá, y ahora todo esto es…

—Nena, tranquila—la interrumpo—. Sé que esto cambia todo. Pero ¿Sabes qué? Una linda niña anoche me dio una pauta.

—¿Qué?

—Estamos listos para recibir a una integrante más, Pan. Es más, me hace ilusión ahora. Sé que, no tenemos recuerdos muy agradables acerca de una bebé, especialmente porque…

—Silencio—interrumpe—. Si estabas pensando lo mismo que yo, no sigas más. Ahora es importante el bebé y que… los niños lo sepan. Trunks, yo lo siento por ti, porque quizá tú no…

—La quiero—la interrumpo porque adivino sus pensamientos—. Quiero a esta niña. Es más, ya casi puedo verla como será.

—Enserio, Trunks. No sé qué es lo que dices.

—Yo me entiendo, ahora, hay que decirle a los niños.

—¿Estás mejor, papi?

—Sí—le contesto a Liam a medida que lo cargo sobre mis rodillas.

—¿Seguro, papá?

—Sí, Aren. No te preocupes. Les diré por qué estaba llorando—les digo mientras mi esposa abraza a Aren para escucharme atentamente.

 _"_ _Aren y Liam no saben nada acerca de Yunny ¿Se los dirás?"_

—Hace tiempo, antes incluso de que tu nacieras, Aren—empiezo—. Tu madre y yo íbamos a tener una niña, un día, vinieron a atacarnos, y yo no pude proteger a tu madre. Fue mi culpa.

—Trunks—me llama la atención Pan, pero decido ignorarla.

—Eso hice, Pan—Recalco a la par que ella niega de lado a lado, repite una y otra vez que no fue así, y si alguno de los dos no cede, esto no terminará nunca.

—Aren, Liam, por mi negligencia, aquel androide hirió a tu madre, y perdimos a Yunny, así se llamaba—prosigo—, su madre también estuvo a punto de morir, sin embargo…—decido levantar la vista hacia ella para enseguida conectarnos visualmente—, agradezco que ella siga conmigo aquí.

—Papá… ¿Hace cuánto?

—Aren…—empieza Pan—, no deben sentirse mal por aquello, Yunny… a Yunny no le gustaría que la recordáramos con tristeza. Además, fue hace ya casi 14 años. No digo que la olvidemos, sino que… la recordemos con amor, y sin ninguna lamentación—finaliza mirándome—. Fue una serie de sucesos que propiciaron su fallecimiento, nadie es responsable completamente de aquello, nuestras acciones demandan por sí mismas.

—Pan…

—Ahora su padre tiene que decirles algo—me mira elevando sus cejas, dándome a entender que el momento llegó.

—Ah… niños—bajo la vista por unos momentos mientras Liam se mueve incómodo sobre mí—. Tendremos un bebé, su madre… está embarazada.

—¡¿Qué?!—chilla Liam completamente sorprendido—. ¡¿En dónde está bebé?!

—Aquí—dice Pan señalando su vientre con su dedo índice—. Aún es muy pequeñita, Liam. Por eso ahora no la puedes ver.

—¿Enserio?—prácticamente Liam ha saltado de mis piernas para correr en dirección a su madre, a la cual, efusivamente toca en dónde ella ha señalado—. ¡No hay bebé! —Frunce el cejo mientras todos nosotros solo podemos reírnos por la actitud tan adorable de mi enano—. ¿Dónde está bebe, mami?

—Ya te lo dije, aún es muy pronto.

—Mamá—Empieza Aren—. Por lo que dicen ¿Es niña, cierto?

—Así es—contesta ella, antes de que Aren se acerque a ella para dejarse abrazar—. Si entrenas un poco más, podrás sentir un ki tan diminuto como lo es este.

—Ya la había sentido—replica Aren, ante lo cual, tanto Pan como yo retornamos a verle—. Hace unos días, sentí un ki en la casa, ah… no lo había sentido nunca y pensé que… era un ladrón, bajé a la cocina pero no había nadie, así que… le iba a preguntar a papá si era normal confundirse así.

Así que era esa la razón por la cual Aren lucía tan pensativo.

—Ahora… me doy cuenta de que era la bebé—dice encogiéndose de hombros mientras una destellante sonrisa adorna su rostro, mismo que poco después intentar pegar al vientre de su madre.

—¡Eres un mentiroso, Aren!

—¡Yo no miento, Liam!

—¡Sí! ¡Sí mientes! ¡Porque yo no siento nada!

—¡Que no!

—¡Que sí! ¡Aren eres un mentiroso!

—¡Yo no miento, Liam!

—¡Mentiroso! ¡Mentiroso! ¡Papá! ¡¿Por qué Aren puede y yo no?!

—Porque te falta entrenamiento—contesto—. Además, Aren es mayor que tú.

—Te lo dije—me río por la importante pelea tan diplomática que están teniendo los enanos, en medio de una madre que sirve de moderadora.

—¡Solo estás mintiendo, Aren! ¡Eres un tonto!

—¡Tonto tú, Liam!

—¡Tonto! ¡Tonto! ¡Mentiroso! ¡Aren es un mentiroso!

—Sch ¡El tonto eres tú, Liam!

—¡Niños, ya basta!—alza la voz Pan mientras yo no puedo dejar de reírme por semejante escena tan cómica—¿Saben algo, niños? ¿Por qué mejor no van y recogen sus cosas de acampar?

—¡¿Qué?! —juro que los tres lo hemos dicho a coro.

—Como oyeron, esta noche, dormiremos al aire libre—dice mientras enseguida me inclino en el sillón—. Claro, a no ser que ustedes no quie…—ni siquiera tuvo que completar la frase porque a Aren y a Liam les faltó tiempo para salir volando hacia su habitación.

—¿Qué fue eso?

—Una especie de venganza.

—¿Qué?—inquiero.

—Te burlabas mientras yo batallaba con los niños, ahora también espero que te burles cuando no cumpla mi promesa de aliviar tu tensión esta noche. A empacar, Briefs—ordena levantándose del asiento y caminando hacia las escaleras del segundo piso—. Date prisa.

 **CIUDAD DEL OESTE.**

 **ENERO 25 AÑO 825.**

—¿Qué haces?—pregunta mi esposa a mis espaldas mientras yo estoy demasiado concentrado en mi regalo de cumpleaños como para retornar a verla—. Creí que estarías durmiendo—dice en un tono de diversión.

La madera del exterior de la casa cruje bajo sus pasos, a la par que cada vez la siento más cerca de mí.

—Debería decir lo mismo de ti—replico—, es más, hasta tenía una apuesta que por cierto, acabas de echar a perder. Muchas gracias—le digo en tono de broma, ante lo cual, solo obtengo una de sus réplicas expuestas por su lengua viperina.

—Si me hubieses dado un porcentaje de aquello, créeme que te habría apoyado, pero como no recibí nada, tú tampoco lo harás.

—Eso es crueldad—brevemente retorno a mirarla—. Incluso para ti.

—Hm—bufa mientras su exhalación se puede ver en el aire frío, helado del exterior—. Nada mejor que ver las estrellas en una noche de invierno ¿No es así?—dice frotándose las palmas de las manos para generar calor entre ellas.

—Regresa a la cama, iré en un momento.

—¿Y perderme de esto?—dice empujándome de mi anterior sitio, sobre el tronco a manera de asiento—. Por supuesto que no. Además, si tú estás aquí fuera, con este clima, por supuesto que puedo soportarlo perfectamente.

—¿Acaso me has llamado anciano?

—Interprétalo como desees—dice sonriéndome cálidamente mientras no puedo apartar la vista de su nariz que se ha tornado de color rojo en la punta—. Y bien ¿Te gustó el regalo de los niños?

—Me encantó, gracias.

—No me des el crédito a mí—se encoge de hombros—. Simplemente, entregué la tarjeta y ya.

—Sch—sonrío brevemente por lo que dice, antes de volver a enfocarme en mi telescopio catadióptrico.

—De aquello no sé nada ¿Me explicas?

—Por supuesto—contesto—. Ah, este catadióptrico es perfecto para lugares donde hay rocío, y funciona aún mejor en la noche. Además, puedes ver objetos débiles como las galaxias y nebulosas, por la mayor apertura que tiene y por el reflector grande. Además, esta montura, se llama ecuatorial, con ella puedes ir a través del norte al sur, del este al oeste del cielo. Claro, siempre debes colocar el eje polar alineado a Polaris, la estrella del Norte—explico—. Toma algo de tiempo acostumbrarse a esta, pero es mucho más útil y podrás ver las estrellas de mejor manera.

—Te fascina ¿No es así?

—Hm—asiento entusiasmado—. De niño… solían encantarme, mucho a decir verdad. Si yo no… hubiese tenido a C.C quizá hubiese una astrónomo ¿Qué opinas de eso, eh?—Inquiero ante la cual obtengo una afirmación—. Hm, posiblemente me transforme en mi abuelo cuando Aren asuma Capsule, así que vete preparando mentalmente para ese día. Aunque, quizá, si lo pienso, no sea tan mala idea dedicarme a la astronomía después de todo ¿Qué dices con respecto a eso, eh?

—Que te apoyaría.

—Por supuesto que no podría ser otra respuesta—Replico enfocando una estrella con ayuda del mapa—. He perdido algo de práctica, lo dejé hace tanto. Si ahora mismo me lanzo para ser astrónomo creo que…

—Tendrías éxito—dice pasando su brazo detrás de mi espalda a la par que su cabeza se inclina hacia un lado—. En lo que sea que hagas, y en dónde sea que estés, Trunks. Sé que hubieses tenido éxito.

—¿A qué viene eso, Pan?

—Nada en especial. Es solo lo que pienso, es como te veo, es… lo que siempre has representado para mí, Trunks.

—Vaya. Eso es muy motivador—le digo.

—Un poco de aquello nunca está mala. Ahora… ¿Sabes?

—¿Qué cosa?

—Quizá se deba a un… aumento hormonal.

—¿Ahora le echarás la culpa a las hormonas, Pan?

—No encuentro otra explicación—dice encogiéndose de hombros, sonríe brevemente, sin embargo esa sonrisa no dura mucho en su rostro.

—¿Pasa algo, nena?—inquiero a medida que veo su labio inferior temblar, su cejo fruncirse sobre su frente y sus ojos aglutinarse de lágrimas que ahora mismo los hacen ver de manera más resplandecientes.

—Tuve una horrible pesadilla—se confiesa—. Me asustó mucho.

—Nena…

—Soñé que… no estabas—dice derramando un par de lágrimas—, ni tú ni los niños. Yo… por Dios, se veía tan real. Se sentía tan real. Tú, los niños, yo estaba en…

—Nena, fue un sueño. Ya no llores más, estoy aquí, los niños están dentro. No pasa nada. Estamos bien.

—L-lo sé—hipea antes de que deje mi trabajo con el telescopio y la acune en mis brazos—. Solo que… era tan real, corrí hacia la habitación de los niños y luego a la de Ava y todo estaba en orden, así que… vine hacia ti. Trunks… me asusté mucho. Creí que morían.

—Tranquila, todo estará bien. No te preocupes, y ya no llores más, solo fue una pesadilla. Ya terminó.

—Tienes razón, pero al no verte, me asusté mucho. Creí que… quizá todo era verdad.

—Nena, estabas profundamente dormida, pero… ¿Sabes? Mejor, dejemos esto aquí, y vayámonos a dormir.

Asintió efusivamente, empezamos a recoger mi equipo de astronomía y juntos ingresamos en la casa, nos enfundamos en las mantas y ella no tardó nada en acoplarse a mí.

—¿De qué trató tu sueño?—inquiero.

—Te asesinaban, también a los niños, y yo no podía hacer nada excepto ver. Dios, fue tan real.

—Tranquila, tratemos de dormir. Solo fue una pesadilla. Nada de aquello fue real. Estamos vivos y estamos bien.

* * *

 **00:37 A.M.**

 **CIUDAD DEL OESTE.**

 **INVIERNO, ENERO 27, AÑO 825.**

 **…** **COMIENZO DE LA PURGA**

* * *

 _ **INQUEBRANTABLE.**_


End file.
